The Nine-Tail Fox's son
by Yugioash
Summary: I was the son of an almighty demon fox. Raised by humans, and even became friends with them. Now I'm on a path to become the first demon ninja. However, the path I choose seems to come with battles that comes with sacrifices I don't want to happen. In and out of Naruto's POV. A sequel to the Pilot of the comics series Naruto found on manga. NOT going to be a Naruto/Hinata pairing.
1. Prologue

.com/Naruto/0/01/

This website will give you the story I was talking about. So I don't own Naruto

This story will be told from Naruto's POV

* * *

**The Nine Tail Fox's Son**

**Prologue  
**

For those who don't know I'm Naruto Uzumaki.

You all heard the story, a boy who had the Nine Tail Fox sealed in him, and the boy works hard to become Hokage and the greatest ninja ever.

Well I bet you didn't know there was another story before that story.

One that never was shown on television, but only in the comics.

Let me start from the beginning so you know what I'm talking about.

12 years ago there was a 9-tailed fox that terrorized a village Mt. Oinari.

9 men fought the Fox, and 8 died killing it.

The survivor of the 9 found out that the fox had a pup.

The guy was about to kill it, but took pity as it wouldn't be right considering it just lost its father.

Instead the guy, who was the village chief helped raised the fox.

Taught it to retain a human form with all its tails hidden unless the boy use his scrolls to transform.

With this, the chief hoped to have a future where demons and humans can live together in harmony, and named the boy Naruto Uzumaki.

That's right; I'm the fox demon's son.

I had a good life, well for me it was a good life, others suffered from humiliation from me.

From that the chief send me to find a friend and I can't returned home till then.

I became friends with apprentice of a famous painter but he was killed.

Then after clearing the painters name we became friends.

Then I made friends with some of the kids my age finding that the town I was staying at had an academy for those who wanted to become ninjas.

I thought it would be cool if I was a ninja, but thought the chief probably wouldn't allow it.

Until now…


	2. Start of the Journey

**Start of the Journey**

"You're joking," I shouted at the chief.

"No Naruto I'm not. I'm good friends with the third Hokage and say's he'll except you to become a ninja," The chief explained, "The choice is still yours, but think of this. From the training you'll receive as a ninja combine with your father's powers you inherit, you'll be known as the 'Demon Ninja' in good way."

"Demon Ninja, I like the sound of it," I said, "You got yourself a ninja."

"Good, pack up tonight and tomorrow you'll move to your new home. You're still free to come back here. Here's your schedule and this will help you master the jutsus there," the chief said handing me my schedule and a box of scrolls with labels for the jutsus I'll need.

* * *

The next day I took my scooter, attach the wagon with my stuff to it and left for my new home.

* * *

Once in town I saw a familiar face.

A boy with pale eyes, his uncle took him and his cousins to Mt. Oinari before.

The boy was a ninja now.

"Hey Neji," I shouted stopping my scooter next to him.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Chief wants me to become a ninja," I explained.

"If fate had it that way then I'll be honor to work with you," Neji explained.

"Thanks but I have to start my fourth year at the academy," I told him, "Maybe I can come over to your place and see your uncle and cousins again."

Neji gave me instruction to the mansion and I was off.

* * *

"Welcome to the leaf village Naruto," Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage said, "I might want to warn you some of the council was unsure about having a demon being with their kids. So your going to be watch over for a week."

"That's ok, I'm visiting the Hyugas tonight, I saw Neji on my way here," I explained.

"That's good to hear, you're dismissed and here's a map around the village, the red marker is your apartment, blue marker is the academy, and here's your house key and spare key," Sarutobi explained, "If you need to know where to find somewhere else mark it."

* * *

I took my stuff and headed to the apartment and found everything in place.

Inside everything was set up for me except for food. By 6'clock I took my scooter to the Hyuga Mansion.

* * *

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki," one of the guards said.

"One and only," I responded.

"Lord Hiashi was waiting for you since Neji informed him of your arrival. We'll put your vehicle some where safe," the guard told me.

* * *

I entered the mansion and was amazed by the scenery.

"Naruto," I heard Neji called my name.

I turned around and Neji was standing there with Hiashi.

"It been awhile Naruto," Hiashi greeted, "I can tell the difference in you from when we met."

"That's what happens when a demon makes friends with humans," I explained.

"Naruto, your father may have been a demon, but as long as you adapt with humans you shouldn't consider yourself any different from us humans," Hiashi explained.

"Yes sir," I agreed.

* * *

I found Hinata and Hanabi training when they saw who it was.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Chief asked me if I want to use my powers and become the first demon Ninja, I couldn't say no," I answered.

"Hinata is in the academy as well," Hiashi explained.

"That's great maybe we'll be in the same class," I said, "I was planning to show off my demon powers for the class with out showing my true form, other than the tail thing."

* * *

At dinner Hiashi had me dressed up in some of Neji's dress clothes.

I tried to make a good impression to the elders.

"Naruto, would you mine after dinner showing us your true form we heard so much about?" an elder asked.

Hiashi nodded to me so I agreed.

* * *

At the garden I took out my scroll bit on it.

I made a handsign then one by one all 9 of my tails appeared as I transformed into my true form.

The elders aw as I returned to my human form.

"Normally, I only do that if I'm on my last defense. But since I'm still a fox demon pup, I can use my true form to play with others since I can control my powers," I explained.

The rest of the night I had a fun time with the Hyuugas.

Although some of them still were suspicious.


	3. The Academy and the 4th Hokage

**The Academy and the 4****th**** Hokage**

I took my scooter to the academy, and according to my schedule my homeroom was Iruka-sensei.

I waited out side for my entrance holding the box with my new scrolls.

"Students, we have a 'special' new student today," Iruka announced to his class, "He's the son of the nine-tail fox, and was raised by humans at Mt Oinari, he'll the first 'Demon Ninja' when he graduate, and he has enough knowledge on his demon base jutsu to be in his final year with us. Everyone greet Naruto Uzumaki."

I entered carrying my box.

"What's up with the box?" a boy who had a puppy on his head asked.

"These are my Jutsu scrolls, I can't perform any of my jutsus with out them, including the one that reveal my true form," I explained.

"Can you show us?" a girl with blond hair asked.

_"What's up with everyone wanting to see my true form?"_ I wondered.

I revealed it, and most of the people stood shock, but when I turn back to normal, some of the whispering started most from girls thinking how cute I was in his fox demon form.

_"I don't think I'll ever understand most females,"_ I thought.

I took my seat next to Hinata and class started.

* * *

"Demon Boy," a boy with dark hair and eyes said referring to me, "You think your something cause you're a demon don't you?"

"No," I responded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke explained.

I looked at Sasuke confused about the Uchiha Clan.

"N-Naruto, remember when you met N-Neji and me, y-you asked about the other clans here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, the Uchiha Clan specialized in Sharingon and fire style jutsus," I remember.

"Now for my announcements, Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage is returning from his trip," Iruka announced.

_"4th Hokage, how many old men are their that's Hokage,"_ I thought

* * *

We went through classes with me top class in Taijutsu endurance and weapons even though I never hold a Kunai knife in my life.

* * *

The class then gather out side to greet the 4th Hokage back.

Minato arrived to greet the young minds, and stopped at me.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tail fox boy," Minato said.

"Yes sir, its pleasure to meet you," I agreed.

"Same here, and I hope you enjoy your time here," Minato explained.

"Oh, the fourth Hokage's even talking to him," one of the girls shrieked.

"Forget it, he's mine," another shouted.

* * *

After the first day I became friends with boys name Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

Then went to training ground 13 for a promise he made to Neji.

"When is this kid suppose to arrived?" asked a girl from Neji's team wearing a pink Chinese shirt and had her hair in two buns.

"Maybe he's late because he can't find this place," said a boy from Neji's team with a bowl hair cut bushy brows and a green spandex.

"No, Naruto has a map of the village, not to mention a fox sense of smell," Neji explained.

Sure enough I arrived pulling his scooter.

"Sorry I'm late, but for some odd reason girls from my class that I never met till today, started chasing me, even when I was on my scooter," I explained.

Both the girl and the boy burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Naruto, did you reveal your fox form anytime today?" Neji asked.

"Ah yeah, but everyone wanted a demonstration," I answered.

"and did you happened here girls other than my cousin talking about your fox form being cute?" Neji responded.

"Yeah," I answered, "They started again after the 4th Hokage talked to me."

"Congratulations Naruto, on your first day you got yourself a fan club," the boy responded, "By the way my name is Rock Lee."

"My name is Tenten," the girl responded, "We're Neji's teammates."

From that my life started to get interesting and I was set for my new journey.


	4. Graduation and Konohamaru

**Graduation and Konohamaru**

By the end of the school year I had mastered most of his scroll jutsu except for the Clone Jutsu scroll which could be used for any clones, Shadow Water Earth Fire Lightning etch.

But the academy wasn't teaching it.

All the students were going over the transformation.

The girl with pink hair name Sakura and Sasuke manage to pass it.

Then it was my turn, I took out my transformation scroll and bit it and made the handsign.

"Transform" I shouted transforming into Iruka with out his tails.

"Not bad Naruto," Iruka said.

* * *

I was eating ramen with an old friend, the artist who saved my life and I saved his, Kuroda.

"So how's the academy?" he asked.

"Good, I made 5 more friends to go with the 3 I made when they came to visit, plus you and my friends back at home. Would be better if I didn't had a fan club," I responded.

"A fan club, I wouldn't think your that attractive to girls," Kuroda said.

"Hey you'll be here when I graduate right?" I asked.

"Of course, we're friends, and friends are there for each other," Kuroda responded.

* * *

The next mourning Iruka went through the explanation.

"When I call your name you'll come to the testing area," Iruka explained, "the final test will be on the clone jutsu."

_"Good thing I found out more about that clone scroll,"_ I thought spinning it around.

When my name was called I proudly bit down on my scroll and made a cross handsign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu".

I made 20 clones more than Sasuke who only made 10 regular clones.

Iruka checked it and confirmed it.

"Well I would be shocked of this but considering who your father was I'm not," Iruka said, "You pass, which means Naruto Uzumaki you're the first 'Demon Ninja'."

I tied my head band on where my goggles were and gave a fox like grin.

* * *

"I passed," I announced to Kuroda.

"That's good Naruto, maybe I can ask your squad to protect my work someday," Kuroda responded.

* * *

The next day everyone got their pictures and I had his taken with a scroll in my mouth.

Minato and Sarutobi look at the new profile.

"Well it shows how serious you are so this will do," Minato explained.

"Well then since I left my scooter at Neji's and Hinata's place and I don't want to be chased so I'm flying home," I said taking out the tag that lets me transform into a Bat.

Just then a small boy went at Sarutobi with a Shurikan.

"Now I'll beat you and become Hokage," the boy shouted.

The boy tripped over his own feet.

I burst out laughing.

"Sorry but that boy needs a little more training it seems," I explained.

"That's ok, and that was my grandson Konohamaru," Sarutobi explained.

Then Konohamaru's sensei Ebisu came in.

I sense something odd from Ebisu.

"You had to trip me," Konohamaru shouted pointing at me.

"How could it be me? you disrupt me before I could of transformed," I argued.

Ebisu notice me and recognized me as the Nine-tail fox.

"I know your calling me the nine-tail fox, my name not nine-tails, it's Naruto. Now if you excuse me," I put the scroll on my forehead and shouted, "Bat transformation".

I turned into a bat with a fox tail and flew off with out noticing Konohamaru fallowing.

* * *

I landed to the only place fan free.

_"I guess I can go to the Hyuga mansion and get my wheels back,"_ I thought, _"But then again I have other stuff to do."_

* * *

Konohamaru fallowed me through the town unaware that I already sniff him out.

"I do have a fox sense of smell you know," I explained.

"So you are the nine-tail fox," Konohamaru said.

"One: I'm the Nine-tail fox's son raised by humans. And two: why are you fallowing me?" I asked.

"I want you to teach me some of your techniques that can win," Konohamaru explained.

"Only problem, my techniques requires the power of the nine-tail fox's power, my power," I explained.

"Then teach me how to turn them into my own jutsu," Konohamaru explained.

"Fine but first thing first we're getting my wheels," I agreed.

* * *

"Listen, demon chakra and human chakra are not one of the same," I explained, "For instance, my chakra takes the color red, while yours takes the color blue, this is do to the difference in our stamina."

"That makes since," Konohamaru reacted.

"Ok first transformed into me," I ordered.

"Transform" Konohamaru shouted making the handsign.

Only problem was Konohamaru transformed into me but fat.

"No, no, no, no, no, not even close," I argued, "Ah, maybe Neji can teach you."

"No, don't give up boss," Konohamaru said.

* * *

Then we stopped at the mansion.

"Sorry Naruto, neither Hinata nor Neji's home at the moment," the guard explained.

"That's ok we're here to get my wheels," I explained.

The guards left to get the scooter.

* * *

"Well I was hopping Neji or Hinata use their Kekigenki to see how you control chakra when you performed the transformation, but that isn't working out," I explained.

"But we're at the Hyuga mansion, we can ask one of them," Konohamaru said.

"Only one of the clan willing to help will be lord Hiashi and Hanabi, and I think they're training," I explained.

"Listen Konohamaru, I think your problem is focus," I explained, "Focus on my image and once we're done I'll teach you how to transform into my true form."

* * *

Hours later Konohamaru got both solved.

"There, that's it, but one more thing," I said, "Don't use the transformation jutsu to transformed into a fox unless its your last offense. If you want to become Hokage, work for it doesn't go after your grandfather."

"Ok, boss that's a promise," Konohamaru said.


	5. Kakashi’s test

**Kakashi's test**

I was off again to the academy.

Once inside I took my usual seat.

"As of today, all of you are Genins first level ninjas. Before I assign squads we have to announce rooky of the year. With 20 shadow clones Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka announced, "But considering that is cause of his demon blood, he agrees to share it with Sasuke Uchiha with 10 normal clones. Now for teams."

I waited awhile to hear his name thinking, "Really I don't care as long as I'm not paired up with a fan girl, and I'll even take Sasuke."

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hanaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and," Iruka called out, "Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Abarame."

Skipping team 9…

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi," Iruka announced, "After lunch you'll meet your Jonin instructors."

* * *

After lunch all the other instructors picked up their students except for my team.

* * *

Hour later I was agitated.

"That's it, I know I said I give up on pranks but this disserves one," I said getting an eraser.

I placed it between the sliding door and the wall.

"This guy is a Jonin an elite ninja, he won't fall for it," Sasuke explained.

"Says you," I said.

A Jonin wearing a vest and half of his face covered name Kakashi entered and the eraser hit him on the head.

"The nine-tail fox's son strikes again," I announced referring to myself.

Kakashi picked up the eraser and said, "My first impression on this group, you're a bunch of idiots. Now meet me up stairs."

"Sure thing," I said taking my bat transformation scroll and transformed into a bat and flew out the window.

* * *

Once at the roof Kakashi told us, "Introduce you one at a time."

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, goals for the future, things like that," Kakashi explained.

"Why don't you go first to give us an idea?" I asked.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about that. Hobbies, I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi explained, "You on the right you go first."

"I'm no other than the nine-tail fox's son from Mt. Oinari , Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Chief who tried to teach me to blend in with humans, and all my friends. I don't like people saying mean things about me, and being chased by fan girls all because they think my true form is cute. My hobbies are using my transformation scrolls for some fun. My future dream, is why I'm here, to become the first ever 'Demon Ninja' which would lead to future generations of ninjas both humans and demons alike," I explained.

_"The way he act you can hardly tell he's a nine-tail fox demon,"_ Kakashi thought then said, "Next"

"I'm Sakura Hanaru. What I like ah…I mean the person I like ahh… (looking at Sasuke), my hobbies are…my dreams for the future is…" Sakura said.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing in particular, I mean I only knew Naruto for almost a year, it's not like he did any damage that cost us before he came here," Sakura explained.

"Excellent point Sakura," Kakashi told her, "Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. I don't like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone," Sasuke said.

_"He has the same look that guard had when he killed Takano, and try to steal that painting,"_ I thought scooting a side.

"Well your unique with your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow. It'll be a survival exercise," Kakashi explained.

"No big, I survived 2 guys with guns how hard this can be?" I asked.

"There is a difference between dealing with a human armed with a gun, and human who's a trained ninja Naruto," Kakashi explained, "you see out of 30 graduates only 9 can passed, the other 21 is send back to the academy."

"I already know that, believe it, one of my friends already graduated and passed his test last year," I explained.

"Good then you know what you must do. Bring your ninja gear to the selected training ground," Kakashi explained, "Oh you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

* * *

The next morning Sakura and Sasuke walked to the training ground.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Just then I came at them with my scooter and stopped sideways in front of them kicking up dirt.

"Sorry guys, but I thought it'll be quicker taking my scooter," I explained.

* * *

Hour later Kakashi finally arrived.

"Lets get started," Kakashi said setting an alarm clock, "It's set for noon , your assignment is simple, you just have to get these bells from me."

Kakashi revealed 2 bells to them.

"Oh, I know this game. I use it to get on peoples nerves when I was little," I responded, "If you can take the bells from person holding it you win and get the object, but if you failed to do so you loose and get nothing."

"Exactly, if you can't get these by noon you don't get lunch and be tied to those post and watch the others eat," Kakashi agreed.

"But there's only two, it's not a fair game," Sakura argued.

"Yes it is if you fail to get the bells you fail the test and be sending back to the academy," Kakashi explained, "When I say start you can begin."

I started going over my scrolls at that moment.

"Should I use my demon jutsu scroll, or normal ninjutsu scrolls," I thought.

"Looks like Naruto isn't planning to give up so easy," Kakashi said, "If all three of you show that enthusiasm I might start liking you. Get ready, and start."

Sakura and Sasuke jumped off one direction while I went toward another direction.

* * *

Minutes later we were hiding, as Sasuke and Sakura was hiding in the trees and bushes.

However I had a different approach.

"Ninjas must concealed their movements and hide effectively," Kakashi told them, "Well they understand that much however Naruto seem to be hiding in a different approach."

Then I came in transformed into a bat and missed Kakashi as I transformed back.

"Like my sky attack approach?" I asked.

"Well out of the your squad, you definitely take surprise attacks to whole new level," Kakashi said.

"Well believe it. I said I'll be the first demon ninja and I'll become a demon ninja," I said, "I would have show you my true form but what's the fun in that."

I came at Kakashi secretly pulling out a scroll.

But I notice Kakashi pulling something out and stopped in my tracks.

"Shinobi battle techniques part one: Taijutsu physical part," Kakashi said.

_"Taijutsu: Hand to hand combat,"_ I thought, _"Time to put that time with Neji's squad to the test."_

Kakashi pulled out a book and opened it.

I hit the ground at that moment.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move," Kakashi said.

"But you're reading that book, shouldn't you be paying attention on my movements?" I asked.

"I can fight while reading," Kakashi responded, "Just as well as you can fight with out revealing your true form. Besides the class clowns are the easiest to handle."

I went for an attack and as Kakashi was about to block I jump behind and went for a kick.

Kakashi dodge the attack.

"Maybe I was wrong. Apparently you know what you're doing," Kakashi said.

"One of my ninja friends is already a ninja and his sensei specialized in Taijutsu," I said going for a punch but Kakashi jumped behind me and went for an attack.

* * *

_"That's a tiger hand sign, and Naruto doesn't know anything about fire style jutsus,"_ Sakura thought and shouted, "Naruto watch out."

* * *

I already dodge from that moment and pulled out my scroll I place it on my forehead and made the hand sign.

"Bat Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted as I turned into a bat with a tail and flew off.

_"Naruto must of caught onto my scent and knew I was coming from behind. I don't think normal Taijutsu will work on him,"_ Kakashi thought as he read his book.

* * *

_"Naruto knew that was coming but how?"_ Sakura wondered.

* * *

_"Could this be another power of the Naruto's?"_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

I circled around as Kakashi read.

_"I'll try to attack from above,"_ I thought transforming back to normal and threw Shurikans.

Kakashi caught them with two fingers.

I grabbed my clone jutsu scroll and bit on it and made the handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Clone Jutsu," I shouted as fire clones appeared.

Kakashi dodge my Fire Clones easily and stopped me in my tracks.

"You seem energetic for someone who didn't eat breakfast," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, that's right," I said thinking, _"Except I did had breakfast. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

"What ever the cause you won't pass," Kakashi said.

"No not in my human form," I said pulling out my scroll, "But in my demon form, my true form, your toast."

* * *

_"Finally I get to see Naruto's true form in action,"_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

_"What kind of damage can his true form can do,"_ Sakura thought.

* * *

I bit down on my scroll and made the hand sign.

"Demon Fox Transformation Jutsu," I shouted transforming into my demon form.

I landed on all four as all nine of my tails slash around.

_"So this is Naruto's true form,"_ Kakashi thought then said, "That's a good form, but that doesn't change a thing."

Just then a fire clone got Kakashi from behind.

"Did you really think I'll attack you alone, I saved a fire clone for this attack," I explained.

Then hit stopped and hit the ground with my tail creating an earthquake.

"I told you, my father is the nine-tail fox's son, which means in my true form I carry all his powers," I said.

I continued creating earthquakes as I walked around Kakashi.

* * *

_"Why Naruto keep creating earthquakes instead of attacking,"_ Sakura thought.

* * *

"Don't think you're fooling me. Don't forget I can track your scent," I explained as the Kakashi turned into a log.

* * *

_"I get it he's trying to shake Kakashi out of hiding,"_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Naruto notice the bell on the ground.

"Nice try but, when it comes to making traps I'm a genius," I said, "After all I use to make traps to pull pranks."

One of my tails hit the bell and the trap went off.

_"Naruto knows his traps, you got to give him that,"_ Sakura thought.

I had my tail grab the bell then transformed to my human form grabbing the bell.

"Nice try but now I get lunch," I shouted as I walked off.

_"Well since Naruto sprang the trap with out getting caught in it, he can celebrate his victory, for now,"_ Kakashi thought as he meant that he'll get the bell back,_ "After all a ninja must see through deception, and Naruto being a expert on making traps saw through my replacement jutsu and trap."_

* * *

Sasuke threw weapons and hit Kakashi who turned into a log.

* * *

_"Hmm, maybe I can help Sasuke,"_ I thought jiggling my prize, _"Then again I caught on 1 more scents I know when it started so maybe I should check that out first."_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura jumped off, Sasuke because he revealed his location from that attack, and Sakura jumped off because she was fallowing Sasuke.

Sakura stopped when she saw Kakashi.

"Sakura behind you," Someone whispered.

She turned around and saw Kakashi and screamed.

* * *

As for me I was tracing the smell to a tree.

"You three can conceal your movements, but not your smell," I shouted.

Neji jumped down.

"I saw you manage to scrape up a bell," Neji said.

"Yeah well it wasn't that hard," I said.

"But you'll still fail," Neji said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The whole point of this test is to test your teamwork. You manage to get the bell with out it," Neji explained.

"Wait, what if I decided to give the bell to someone?" I asked.

"That could work if you had both bells but Kakashi only left one for the trap," Neji explained.

"Huh, I just sense those forms of jutsus that create images in the mind," I said.

"Genjutsu," Neji said.

"Yeah Genjutsu that's it," I responded.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi place Genjutsu on Sakura to make her thing Sasuke was seriously injured.

Sakura shouted scared again that even Naruto and Neji heard it.

* * *

"Sounds like Sakura was the victim," I said laughing.

I jumped off remembering what Neji said.

* * *

Sasuke fought Kakashi even with fire style jutsu and got his body stuck in the ground only his head visible.

When Sakura found him she fainted thinking that all is left of Sasuke was a head.

* * *

I arrived at that moment hearing Sakura.

"Well, I asked for a girl not in my fan club, and I get a girl who faints seeing your head only above ground," I responded.

"Stop talking and let me out," Sasuke ordered.

"First listen to what I have to say," I ordered and explained.

"I get it, so all we have to do is pass the bell you got around, become a team saying why one of us should pass and we pass," Sasuke said.

"Yep that's the plan," I said digging Sasuke out.

* * *

As soon as Sakura recovered they told her the plan.

"Yeah, I'm in with that plan," Sakura agreed.

* * *

The alarm clock went off and squad 7 regrouped.

"Congratulations Naruto, you're the 2nd person ever to get the bell, but what are you going to do with it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm giving it to Sakura," I said tossing it to Sakura, "I can become a demon ninja anytime. This test just proves it."

_"The signal,"_ Sakura thought and said, "No way, I didn't do a single thing Naruto I don't even deserve it."

She toss it back to Naruto.

"Here Sasuke," Naruto said tossing the bell to Sasuke.

"Why give it to me, you got this bell thus its yours," Sasuke said tossing it back.

"Hey Kakashi," I said.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"All three of us got just been had the bell and gave it back," I said tossing it back to Kakashi.

"So you have, why?" Kakashi asked.

"If none of my teammates want it then I don't want it, no point of one of us succeed in a mission if my teammates don't deserve something," I explained.

"Sasuke Sakura, is that the same for you two?" Kakashi asked.

"You bet it is," Sakura answered.

"Even avengers need to depend on others once in a while," Sasuke said.

_"Finally," _Kakashi thought then said, "Very well then you three passed."

"All they did was play hot potato with the bell using teamwork and pass," Neji thought clever.

"By the way Naruto, when we thought you didn't consider teamwork, what change your opinion?" Kakashi asked.

"Let just say a little birdie told me that I would fail even with the bell if I don't consider my teammates," I answered.

_"That birdie must be Neji Hyuga, he learned since I failed him,"_ Kakashi thought then said, "Listen and listen closely, this is a my lesson to you three for passing. Those who break the rules are scum. Those who leaves their friends are worst than scums. Apparently this birdie wanted Naruto to become a ninja, but knew he couldn't if he doesn't work with his teammates, and told Naruto he'll fail because he didn't work with his teammates. Thus giving Naruto a reason to find away that all three of you pass."

Everyone left for the village after that.

* * *

**I'm giving you a choice for the next few chapters. Vote and make your decision**

**1) Squad 7 goes to Mt. Oinari for a mission first then go to the Land of Waves for the escort mission in the show**

**2) Squad 7 goes to Land of Waves for their first C-Rank mission first then Mt. Oinari**

**3) Squad 7 only goes on the mission to Mt. Oinari**

**4) Squad 7 only goes on the mission to the Land of Waves**

**The one with the most votes I'll turn into a chapters and might make changes for the mission chosen like sending another squad but I can't decide to do one or the other of the 4 I have. There still will be Cat being caught for D-Rank mission.**


	6. Mt Oinari

Sorry for the long long wait but there was a tie between choice 1 and 2 so I had to wait for one more to have the Tie breaker

**Option 1:** 3

**Option 2: **2

**Option 3: **1

**Option 4:**0

Option 1 wins.******  
**

* * *

**Mt. Oinari**

"Sasuke, I'm at point B," Sasuke report.

"Sakura at point C," Sakura reported.

"Naruto at point A," I report.

All three of us were reporting to Kakashi-sensei through our communicators.

"Okay squad 7," Kakashi said.

Then the target moved away from them.

"The target has move go after it," Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke Sakura and I ran after our target which was the fire lord's wife's cat.

We moved tree to tree to it.

"What's your distance from it?" Kakashi asked.

"5 meters," I answered, "I'm ready just given us the signal."

"I'm ready two," Sasuke responded.

"Me two," Sakura finished.

"Okay," Kakashi said pausing a bit, "Now."

We jumped after the cat. I grabbed it and kept it in my hands as it tried to scratch me.

"Have you identified the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, ribbon on left ear," Sasuke reported.

"Right lost cat Torah found," Kakashi answered.

* * *

At the place missions are assigned we watch as the fire lord's wife hugged Torah to death.

"No wander why it ran away," Sakura said.

_"I thought I had a hard time,"_ I thought.

"Okay, the next mission for team 7," Minato said checking the list, "You're in luck, the chief of Mt. Oinari has requested for Naruto's team exactly."

"Oh?" I responded.

"Don't get excited Naruto, the travel makes it a C-Rank mission," Minato said, "A friend of Naruto's has a painting that he's giving to the village as gift to the chief. Once there, the rest of the mission is minor chores and everything the chief needs help with untill the week is up."

Kakashi took the scroll and thanked his sensei.

We were to meet him tomorrow at 7 with no scooter.

* * *

I walked home deciding that I should leave my scooter at the Hyuga mansion while I'm gone.

Only problem was that Neji and Hinata was gone on missions so I had to check with Hiashi.

* * *

The next day we gathered at the gate. I had my bag full of my usual.

"Naruto lead the way," Kakashi ordered.

I nodded and walked with everyone fallowing me.

It felt odd coming home after being gone this long.

"By the way Naruto how come you couldn't become a ninja at Mt. Oinari?" Sakura asked.

"Because the only ones who knew ninjutsu are either retired or dead, they're not one of the hidden villages," I answered.

"Not all villages are inhabited by ninjas," Kakashi said.

"So basically this village is boring," Sasuke said.

"Yeah which is why I suggest finding your own fun while there," I said.

* * *

After a long journey we made it the city outside the village.

"Over here guys," I said leading them to Kuroda's apartment.

"Kuroda, it's me Naruto," I shouted knocking on the door.

When Kuroda finally opened the door I covered my nose from the strong.

"Sorry Naruto, I've been adding the last bit to the painting last night," Kuroda said laughing.

"Guys this is an old friend of mine, and one of the most famous artist, Kuroda," I introduced while still holding my nose, "Kuroda this is my sensei, Kakashi Hatake. And my teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." 

_"So lucky that I don't have Naruto's sense of smell,"_ Sasuke and Sakura thought. 

_"I should teach Naruto how to block his sensitive sense of smell so that this doesn't happen twice," _Kakashi thought.

We helped Kuroda get everything set up for the trip to Mt. Oinari.

"Once at Mt. Oinari we can start training," Kakashi said, "Starting with chakra control training."

"Yes sir," we responded.

"So Naruto, you never told us much about your father," Sakura said.

"Well actually I hardly knew him; I was just a pup when he died," I explained, "I was raised by humans after all."

_"You don't know how lucky you are to be raised by humans Naruto," _Kakashi thought referring to the other tailed beast demons.

* * *

The next day we headed to Mt. Oinari with the painting.

I was in charge of guiding us to the village.

Luckily it was a short trip in comparison to the trip from the leaf village.

* * *

"Naruto this is where you were raised?" Sakura asked the moment we entered.

"Yeah, wasn't all the best of memories," I said referring to the old pranks I pulled and got in trouble for.

* * *

I took them to the chief's office.

"Thanks again for this," the old man told Kuroda.

"Ah no problem at all," Kuroda said as he left.

Then the chief turned to me.

"It been along time Naruto, last time I saw you, you had goggles on instead of that headband," he told me.

"Yeah, I grown since you last saw me," I said laughing.

"Sir, this is a report on Naruto's progress from the 4th Hokage," Kakashi said handing the chief a scroll.

"Thank you Kakashi, as for this mission you 4 are free to move amongst this village between the work I have for you," the old man said.

I yawned as things were getting boring.

Chief tossed the keys to my old place to me.

"You'll be staying at your teammate's old place," he told us.

* * *

I escorted them to my apartment.

Luckily there were a spare room Sakura could use to sleep in as Kakashi-sensei Sasuke and I shared my old room.

"Serious Naruto, tell us about your father," Sakura said, "You have to know something."

"Only that he was a dangerous tailed beast out there. It took 9 men to kill him and only one of them lived," I said, "But from what I understood, before I met Kuroda I was kind of like him."

"That's kind of scary," Sakura responded.

* * *

The next day we were stuck with gardening the chief's garden.

Once again Sasuke Sakura and I were stuck doing the work as Kakashi-sensei watch us.

After work I took them to the nearest forest on Kakashi's request.

We were to climb a tree with only our feet using chakra.

* * *

It been like that the next few days even though Sakura mastered it on the first day.

Sasuke and I fallowed as we raced to the top.

* * *

On the day we were going home I used one of my tails to swing upside down from the branch.

I was bored to death.

Kakashi-sensei helped me use my chakra to decrease my sense of smell to one of a human.

"Hey tails, its time to go home," Sasuke shouted at me.

"I'm coming already," I responded.

My tail disappeared as I fall and landed on my feet.

"Naruto behave and don't the Hokage a reason to hate you," the chief said.

"I know, I know," I said rather annoyed.

It was like the first time I left all over again.

"We better be on our way," Kakashi said.

"By old man see you the next time you need us," I shouted as we headed home.

* * *

**A/N:** Since most of Naruto's Different Life will be based off the show I decided to have this story based off the story from the comic series. Good news is I think I'm finally getting the hang of P.O.V. of the characters. Not the best ending though, but wait until the land of waves mission. This will be interesting.


	7. Land of Waves

**Land of Waves**

A month after returning from our mission at Mt Oinari, my team had completed some more D-Rank missions.

"Come on, I want a real mission," I complained after another cat catching mission.

"Naruto, I understand what you're coming at, but you're rookies, the only closest thing I can give you as a real mission is mission to Mt. Oinari," Minato explained, "And that's only because they're requested missions."

"Yeah well I think we're ready for something big," I responded.

"Kakashi," Minato said turning to his student.

"Naruto makes a good argument, and they have been doing better than most rookies," Kakashi said.

I grinned as Kakashi was on my side for once.

_"He even got Kakashi to agree,"_ Sakura thought.

"Very well, we do have one available C-rank that'll might go with your teams agreement," Minato said, "Its another escort mission but this time there might be or not some action. Tazuna you can come in now."

An old man entered drinking something from the bottle.

I recognize the smell as Sake from what Kuroda drinks all the time.

"What's this? They're nothing but a bunch of kids," the man known as Tazuna said, "Especially the short one with the weird markings on his face."

I twitch hearing Tazuna's reaction.

* * *

The next mourning we headed out of the village.

"This is great, my first real mission," I said tossing one of my scrolls in the air.

"Hey is this kid really supposed to protect me?" Tazuna asked.

"Believe it or not I'm the Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the Nine-Tail Fox, and the one and only demon ninja," I responded.

"Demon Ninja, more like a fool," Tazuna said.

"Actually Naruto's telling the truth," Kakashi responded.

"Even if so, if he's the son of the great demon, he doesn't come close to who his father was," Tazuna said.

* * *

Meanwhile 2 mist ninjas landed on a nearby tree spying on us as we headed off.

* * *

"So Kakashi-sensei is the land of waves like Mount Oinari? I mean with the no ninja thing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes that's correct, the land of waves is another of the few countries that don't have ninjas," Kakashi said, "But don't worry this is a C-Rank mission meaning no ninja combat."

I noticed how Tazuna was worried when Kakashi said that.

* * *

We passed by a puddle that caught Kakashi-sensei's attention.

As we pass by it 2 mist ninjas known as the demon brothers appeared out of it.

Right at that moment the scent of poison caught my attention.

That's when the demon brothers caught Kakashi in a tie with their chains.

"One down," one said as they pull and torn Kakashi to pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura responded.

I pulled out one of my scrolls and place in position.

"Two down," the same one said.

"You know it's a bad idea to sneak behind a ninja," I said and made the handsign, "Bat Transformation."

I transformed into a bat and dodge them.

That gave Sasuke the opening to throw a Shurikan at the chain and latch it to the tree behind them.

Sasuke threw a kunai in the center making it impossible to break.

Sasuke landed on them and kicked them.

Their chain broke and they use the moment to go after Tazuna.

Sakura jumped in front to protect him.

I transform back to normal and landed on one of them as Kakashi appeared and stopped the other one.

"Great job to all three of you. And Naruto good job picking up on the substitution Jutsu," Kakashi said, "And good use of your bat transformation."

"Wasn't that hard considering I would of smell blood if you did die," I said.

"Sasuke you did a good job two stopping their use of their chain," Kakashi said, "You two Sakura."

I grinned as I carefully got off the ninja I was standing on avoiding the poison.

* * *

I helped tied the demon brothers.

"These two are known as the demon brothers of the hidden mist," Kakashi said, "Chuunin Ranks and willing to kill."

"How did you know our attack?" one asked.

"A puddle on a sunny day when it hasn't rain for days for one," Kakashi said.

"Not to mention I could smell your poison the moment you appeared," I said.

"The reason I let Naruto Sakura and Sasuke to fight is to find out who was their target," Kakashi continued.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"Cut the act, I know you were worried about something when Kakashi-sensei told us there won't be any ninja attacking," I said, "No ninja action would of meant we would of just dealt with nothing more than thieves or something."

"Naruto's right this would have been considers a B-Rank mission if there were other ninjas involved," Kakashi said.

Else where a business man name Ghetto was dealing with a rogue ninja name Zabuza. "Don't complain next time I'm going myself and kill them," Zabuza said, "There's a reason why I'm called demon of the mist."

Back at the sight they prepared to drop Tazuna off.

"I want to talk to you about the mission," Tazuna told Kakashi, "The man after me is known as Gatto."

"I heard of him, he's the big business man," I responded.

"Yes but he also known for illegal stuff," Tazuna explained, "Year ago he took over the land of waves. And he fears the completion of the bridge."

"So the ninjas were hired by Ghetto," Sasuke responded.

"But why hire us when you know ninjas were after you?" Kakashi asked.

"It's because the country is two poor for a B-rank mission right?" I asked.

"Yes but don't worry I'll just be killed, and my grandson will be sad two," Tazuna said, "And my daughter will hate leaf shinobies for ever but don't worry."

"I guess we'll have no choice but to protect you," Kakashi responded. 

_"Yeah after he tricked you into believing him," _I thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I stopped it there because I didn't want to stop it before team 7 makes their decision. Then in the next chapter having a flash back. Anyways most of you wanted the land of waves mission come after Mt. Oinari and you got it.

Also if anyone think they can do a better job with this than I can for this story can go ahead and use this story for and turn it into something you can use the idea.

Remember that this might not be the only story I need to update so don't be in such a hurry to read the next chapter.


	8. Battle Against Zabuza

**Battle Against Zabuza**

So the deal was we were to protect Tazuna as planned.

Now we're on a boat with the engine cut and the driver rowing us through a thick mist.

Make matters worst since we're in sea water, the salt in the air makes it impossible for me to smell anything.

"You should be able to see the bridge soon," the driver informed us.

Soon enough we saw this giant bridge that was still under construction.

* * *

We took one of the vegetation routes to land.

Once there we were on our own with Tazuna.

I have to say the town look cool for a pore village from my point of view, but then again I never been to that many villages. Kakashi was thinking the next enemy will probably be a Jonin meantime.

* * *

Soon enough I had my sense of smell back to normal (thanks to the training Kakashi gave me so that I can control how strong my sense of smell will be).

It helped because I caught on a scent of another ninja.

Kakashi noticed a snow rabbit with white fur which was odd because they only have white fur during the winter time and it was summer.

* * *

Meanwhile Zabuza was on a tree spying on us.

"So that's why the demon brothers failed," Zabuza thought as he grabbed his Zampacto, "Not only have the copy ninja Kakashi, but the son of the legendary beast the nine-tail fox himself."

Zabuza threw his blade at us like a boomerang.

* * *

Kakashi caught onto it and ordered, "Everyone get down."

The Zampacto hit the tree after we dodge and Zabuza landed right on the handle.

"Well, well the missing ninja from the mist known as demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said.

_"Demon of the mist? But he's human,"_ I thought as I could tell the difference.

Still I pulled out one of my scrolls not wanting to take chances until Kakashi stopped me.

"Get back, this guy is in a whole different level," Kakashi explained as he grabbed his headband, "Against him I'll have to use this."

He pulled it up revealing his eye that was red with two tomecs.

"So the rumors are true, Sharingan Kakashi," Zabuza said as apparently Kakashi-sensei's eye was known as the Sharingan.

I think I heard of it before but I can't remember where.

Whatever it is sure caught Sasuke off guard.

"Everyone protect Tazuna, and leave this guy to me," Kakashi said.

"So what is the Sharingan?" Sakura asked.

"It's a bloodline that is said to see through and either defeat or copy Genjutsu Ninjutsu and Taijutsu," Sasuke said.

"That's right," Zabuza responded.

Then I remember about it from the time I met Hinata and Neji, when Neji's uncle explained about the different clans.

"I remember now, it's a special trait pass down the Uchiha Clan just like the Byakugan is passed down through Hyuga Clan," I responded, "But wait how did Kakashi get it?"

"Not now Naruto," Kakashi responded.

Zabuza jumped off with his Zampacto and landed on a nearby lake with a handsign set.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu," Zabuza said as a thick mist covered the area.

_"Nice trick but I already can sniff you out,"_ I thought.

"8 choices," we could hear Zabuza said as he recited the vital points that could kill us.

Kakashi released more chakra into the air.

I could tell Sasuke was affected by it even though he wasn't the enemy.

"Sasuke don't worry, I'll protect you," Kakashi told him, "I don't let my comrades die."

Just then I caught onto Zabuza's scent, as well as water, as he was right between our defense ready to kill.

Zabuza went for an attack but Kakashi-sensei was faster and stabbed him with Kunai knife.

Just then Zabuza appeared from behind Kakashi and went for an attack as the other one turned into water.

Zabuza slice through Kakashi but then he turned into water as well.

Kakashi was now behind Zabuza who was caught off guard.

I still had a scent of water from him.

"Kakashi-sensei that's not the real Zabuza either," I warned Kakashi.

"So that runt can tell a fake from the real one," Zabuza said as he moved from behind, "No matter, none of your copy moves will work against me."

Zabuza went for another attack but Kakashi ducked.

Then Zabuza kicked Kakashi into the water and jump next to him.

Sasuke Sakura and I watch as Zabuza performed some jutsu and trapped Kakashi in a water prison.

"Now for the other three," Zabuza said making a water clone.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. What makes a real ninja is surviving numerous death attempts," The clone said, "Once you're listed in my books then maybe you're a ninja."

The water clone disappeared but I caught onto its scent and block his kick.

"Is that so?" I said summoning one of my tails, "Then it's a good thing I'm not some human kid."

My tail hit the ground causing the ground to shake under the clone as it dodges.

_"What is that kid,"_ Zabuza thought.

"Everyone take Tazuna and run away," Kakashi shouted, "As long as I'm trap in here I can't move."

_"No if we ran away we'll still be chase,"_ I thought, _"I was hopping I didn't have to come to this."_

I pulled out one of my jutsu scrolls.

"That one is up to something," the water clone thought.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of one of the most powerful demons to ever live," I said, "Remember my name because one day I'll be the first and right now the only true demon ninja."

_"Naruto what are you up too,"_ Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke I need your help for a plan of mine," I said, "It requires the two of us working together."

"What ever you have plan I hope it's a good one," Sasuke said.

"Sakura stay and protect the bridge builder," I said.

"Okay," Sakura agreed.

"Demon Ninja, hah. Don't make me laugh," The clone said, "When I was your age I already shed enough blood with these hands."

"Huh?" I responded.

"Demon of the mist," Kakashi said.

"So you heard about it to," Zabuza said.

"The village hidden in the mist was once known as the bloody mist village. There were one more thing you had to do before graduating," Kakashi said.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"You had to fight to the death with your classmates," Zabuza said, "Those you ate lunch with you had to fight until one dies."

"10 years ago the village was force to change but not until after boy came," Kakashi said.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked.

"A young boy not even ninja killed all his students," Kakashi said.

"That was fun," Zabuza said.

Then he attack Sasuke and had him pinned to the ground.

"That's it," I said tossing a scroll in the air and bit down on it and made the handsign, "Demon Clone jutsu."

Multiple solid clones appeared in fox form.

I was in my true form as well.

"Like it, my own creation," I explained.

_"A fusion of Shadow Clone and Demon transformation,"_ Kakashi thought.

"A double jutsu," the clone said, "However it won't work against me."

_"What's Naruto up to,"_ Sasuke thought.

All the clones and I jump on the water clone.

It uses a Zampacto to force us back.

Luckily Sasuke was free during the time.

So I and my clones turned into human form before most disappeared.

I grabbed one of my ninja weapons.

I threw a demon wind Shurikan to Sasuke to grab.

He grabbed it and figure out my plan but hid it by making sudden movements.

He opened it into its second form.

"Demon Wind Shurikan: Windmill of Shadow," Sasuke said holding it up.

"That won't work against me," the clone said.

Sasuke jumped into the air and threw the Shurikan at the original.

Zabuza caught it with his free hand.

Just then a second one was on course.

"A Shurikan shadow clone jutsu," Zabuza responded.

Zabuza jumped above the Shurikan and dodge it.

Sasuke just smirk as the Shurikan transform revealing the real me holding a Kunai knife.

I threw it at Zabuza's arm that was keeping the prison in place.

Zabuza broke his grip on his jutsu to dodge the Kunai.

By doing that the water prison jutsu was released as Kakashi was now free.

"You'll pay for that," Zabuza said coming at me not realizing what just happen.

Kakashi block it with his hand.

"Naruto great plan," Kakashi said.

"Yeah it was a great plan, but it was also little luck that Zabuza didn't expect something when my clones were force back so easy while in my true form," I said.

"I got distracted and release the jutsu," Zabuza said.

"No you were forced to release it," Kakashi said, "And I won't fall for the same jutsu twice."

They broke their grip and jump back while standing on water.

They started performing multiple handsigns faster than I can read saying some words stopping at the rooster handsign.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," they shouted.

The water formed two water dragons that clash with each other.

* * *

I was caught in the waves being in the water.

* * *

In the center Kakashi was blocking Zabuza's Zampacto with a kunai as he try to over power Kakashi.

They broke again and provide space between them.

Zabuza started moving but Kakashi copy it and did it at the same time.

_"He should only be able to read my movements,"_ Zabuza thought.

He started making handsigns but Kakashi was one step ahead of him.

At a moment Zabuza thought he saw himself next to Kakashi.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu," Kakashi thought.

Just then a giant vortex of water formed and a giant blast of water slam into Zabuza forming him on land and forced him into a tree with more water coming.

Then Kunai pinned him to it.

* * *

I swam back on land which was soak from the jutsu.

* * *

"Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah and you're going to die," Kakashi said.

Just then sinbols flew and hit Zabuza in the neck.

He drop dead in front of us as a mask ninja appeared.

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse and found none.

"No pulse," Kakashi said pulling down his headband over his Sharingan eye.

"Thank you, I been hunting Zabuza for a long time," he said.

"That mask, you must be a tracker ninja from the hidden mist," Kakashi said.

"You're right," he said.

"Tracker ninja?" I asked.

"They're ninjas trained to hunt down rogue ninjas that abandon their village," Sakura explained.

The tracker ninja jump down and carried Zabuza's body away.

"Now we need to get Tazuna home," Kakashi said.

"Ah yes thanks, once we get there you can relax," Tazuna said.

Just then Kakashi collapsed right in front of us from chakra exhaustion.

I used my true form to carry Kakashi to Tazuna's house to recover.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought I updated this earlier today but I guess I didn't, I been on a roll lately.

Also there is another poll on my account asking out of the 22 stories that were posted, I want to know which one is your favorite over all. Just one vote this time though. It'll appear even after another poll appeared and end and more options will appear when more stories has appear on my list.

Oh and I fix chapters 2 through 5 where I kept having Naruto, he, him and his for 3rd person of Naruto when it should be I, me, my, mine as well as we and our at. So it should be more like Naruto's POV


	9. Training and Believing in Others

**Training and Believing in Others**

At Tazuna's house Kakashi-sensei finally woke up and was slowly recovering.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, the Sharingan is great and everything, but if it put so much strain on your body you need to be more careful," Sakura said.

"Well you defeated the strongest of Gato's men so we should be safe now," Tazuna said.

"I don't know about that," I said, "I have this feeling to not trust that hunter ninja."

"Well they are known for dealing with the body," Kakashi said.

* * *

Meanwhile the mask boy was about to remove the bandages from Zabuza's faced.

Zabuza stopped him.

"Its alright I'll do it myself," Zabuza said removing the cloth from his mouth.

"So you already come back to life," the boy said.

"How long are you going to wear that mask Haku?" Zabuza asked.

Haku removed his mask revealing to be a rogue ninja as well.

They planned their next movements the moment Zabuza recovers.

* * *

Kakashi woke up from resting all of the sudden catching us off guard.

He had a feeling that Zabuza wasn't dead yet.

"Naruto, did you happen to smell something odd about Zabuza's body when the tracker ninja took off with it?" Kakashi asked me.

I thought back and did noticed one.

"I didn't sense a dead body," I responded.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I can sense when someone is dead even in human form," I answer.

"Which means if Naruto didn't sensed death from Zabuza, he's not dead," Kakashi said.

"You checked his pulse thought," Sakura said.

"If you hit a certain pressure point you can temporary stop a heart," Kakashi explained, "All trackers knows that, not to mention they're suppose to dispose the body right away which the one we encounter did not."

"So mask guy was working for Zabuza," I responded.

I was glad about it because I want to show them what I really can do.

"I'm going to increase your tree walking training, to improve your stamina," Kakashi said, "Naruto, you need it the most."

"What do you mean by that?" I responded rather annoyed of Kakashi-sensei.

"I'll explain later when everyone is ready," Kakashi said.

"What's the point?" Someone said.

We turned to see a small boy who just entered the room.

"Inari where were you?" Tazuna asked.

"Welcome back grandpa," Inari responded and came to Tazuna.

"Inari these are the ninjas that helped your grandfather," Tsunami said as she was Inari's mother.

Inari look at us, mainly at me over all.

"Mommy they're going to die," Inari said, "There is no one who can stand a chance against Gatto."

I just snickered at what Inari said.

At the same time I felt I could relate to him.

Little did I know that was the case.

"Hey kid, just so you know, I'm not like some ninjas you might of known," I said, "I'm the only son of the nine-tail fox. Making me a true demon ninja."

Inari look at me with the same look as before.

"Please, you're just a mere human, and you won't last long against Gatto," Inari said.

Inari left as I glare at him.

My anger didn't last long though considering that I was in human form so he didn't know that I was telling the truth.

Although something in the kid's eyes seem like he was upset about something.

* * *

Later I passed by Inari's room and heard crying.

I look in and saw he was facing the ocean but was looking at a picture.

"Daddy," Inari said.

I didn't understand it all, but it made me feel bad for the kid.

The house had a faint scent of fourth person that use to live in the house, but considering it was faint I didn't think whoever it was, been gone for a long time.

* * *

The next day we were in the forest for training. Kakashi was using crutches to stand.

Kakashi toss us each a leaf.

"Use your chakra to keep the leaf on your forehead while at the same time maintains chakra control to your feet," Kakashi said, "There will be times where you need to focus different amount of chakra to different parts of your body. As you know the feet are the hardest part to focus chakra but you don't need the same amount of chakra to keep a leaf on your forehead."

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

While Kakashi was giving instructions I already was trying it out and now was using my tail to hang on a tree while a leaf stayed on my forehead.

"Looks like Naruto has the hang of it," Kakashi said, "I want 10 laps at least a day with this exercise."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura started and found it just as simple.

"Naruto get down, I have something else I want you two do," Kakashi said.

My tail disappeared as I landed on my feet on the ground.

"So what am I going to do?" I asked.

"I noticed that you could only do a small percentage of what your father was able to do," Kakashi said.

"Yeah and…" I responded.

"You only have half the strength and speed of a demon," Kakashi explained.

"So what is my training?" I asked again.

"Transform into your true form and I'll show you," Kakashi said.

I took out my scroll and bit down on it and made the hand sign.

"Fox-demon transformation jutsu," I shouted.

I transformed into my true form with all nine tails.

Kakashi made special weights with some seal on it.

"I want you and try to pick these up with your tails," Kakashi explained.

I tried and found it heavier than I thought.

"That seal is made specifically to adjust the weight base on the strength of your tails," Kakashi explained, "Your father's had the power to cause mountains to collapse with one whip of his tail, right now however one whip of your tail can only cause an earthquake strong enough to knock someone down."

"So you want me to lift weights?" I asked.

"No, actually you're going to carry these weights while climbing on a tree," Kakashi said, "And don't try to lighten them with your chakra because the seal is design to make the weights heavier every time you add chakra."

I started my training immediately and found it harder than I originally thought.

At the same time I caught onto Inari's scent as he was watching me.

* * *

At the end of the day I barely made it to the first branch with the weights.

* * *

Few days had past and I was given time off to protect Tazuna.

"So where are the other two?" Tazuna asked.

"They're training," I answered.

"You didn't have two?" Tazuna asked.

"I was basically doing weight training to increase the strength of my tails to make them more powerful, but since I could do that anytime, Kakashi-sensei asked me to protect you," I said.

One of the men working on the bridge call it quits, fearing of the chance of being killed.

They also fear Tazuna being killed.

I couldn't quietly understood humans being scared to die.

Then again, I never quiet understood the struggle a normal human goes through before now.

* * *

When we went into town to pick things up for dinner, it was hard not to notice the land of waves' struggle.

People having signs requesting for a job, humans stealing from humans.

Before I had to make a human friend, I was the one causing people problems with my pranks at Mt. Oinari.

And even after that I still didn't see the kind of struggle these humans had.

* * *

We stop at a store when I noticed a boy in rags outside.

Inside there were hardly anything there to buy.

Leaving the store one boy snuck up from behind me.

I look at him and couldn't help but feel sorry.

I gave him some candy.

The boy left with thanks.

"You have to be the first demon I heard about that shows sympathy to humans," Tazuna said.

"I wasn't always like this, at one time I was a prankster and could care less," I said.

"Hopefully the finishing of the bridge will bring hope to everyone," Tazuna said.

* * *

At the house Sasuke and I had an eating contest.

Sasuke loss when he pukes after eating too much.

* * *

After dinner Sakura was looking at a picture.

"Hey why you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked.

"Inari was staring at it earlier," I pointed out not mentioning that I had an idea where that corner of the picture was.

"Who was it in the picture?" Sakura asked.

Tsunami Tazuna and Inari were silent with the answer.

"It was my husband," Tsunami was the first to break the silence.

"And the man called a hero in this city," Tazuna said.

My ears twitch when Inari scooted back got off the chair and went to his room.

"Father I told you to not talk about him in front of Inari," Tsunami responded.

Tazuna started explaining the story.

"He wasn't Inari's biological father, in fact Inari never knew who his real father was," Tazuna explained, "That man and Inari was very close though and Inari look at him like a father. But since that day Inari changed…"

"What happen?" I asked.

"Before I tell you, you need to know the full story," Tazuna said.

* * *

…_Flashback Normal POV…_

* * *

Some bullies were holding Inari back as Inari's puppy was being held by the leader.

The leader dropped the puppy into the water and then the other two push Inari into the water when neither of them could swim.

Surprisingly Poochie, the puppy suddenly learn how to swim and went to shore as Inari was drowning.

The three bullies went after the puppy leaving Inari in the water.

* * *

When Inari regained conscious he was on land as the men who save him was sitting nearby.

"You finally awake kid," he said, "I taught those kids a lesson so doesn't worry, here eat."

The man offered a cook fish.

"You save me," Inari said.

"You were sure being picked on. And your dog didn't help and in my country they're loyal," the man said, "Then again you didn't save him so what do you expect."

Inari at the fish disappointed with himself.

"I was scared I couldn't move," Inari explained, "I wanted to save him but I didn't have the courage."

The man placed his hand on Inari's head.

"A kid your age would be scared but remember this, if you're a man choose a life of no regrets," he said, "If something is precious to you protect it with both arms."

Inari agreed with him.

The man's name was Kaiza.

Kaiza and Inari grew close together.

And in time Kaiza became part of the family.

* * *

One night a man came in and told Kaiza that the rain was over flowing the dams.

"Inari get me some rope," Kaiza ordered.

"Yeah," Inari agreed.

* * *

Once there people needed to tie a rope to the gate and pull it in or D-area would be flooded.

Kaiza was the first to volunteer.

He jumped into the water and swam against the current and tied the rope.

They pulled it in and since that day Kaiza was a hero.

* * *

Not too long Gatto took over and had his men capture Kaiza and beat him up.

After that Gatto had Kaiza put to death in front of everyone including Inari.

Since then Inari thought he was a liar about what he said about protecting everyone.

* * *

…_End of Flashback Naruto's POV…_

* * *

I remember what Inari said about heroes when we arrived and his suffering when I passed the room.

I could understand what the kid was going through.

After all my father was killed when I was really young.

The chief really was the closest thing I had to a grandfather considering he was the one who tried to teach me to live amongst the humans.

Then I remember the day I met Kurodo and his apprentice Takashi who was killed.

"He's just lost the will to believe," I said, "Just like how Kurodo at one time lost the will to trust others."

Kakashi heard and understood what I was saying.

"What are you mumbling about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just something that happen to an old friend of mine that reminds me of what happen to Inari," I answered.

* * *

Days later I was training hard to work on my tail strength.

Haku was picking herbs when he saw me take out my scroll.

I stopped when I when I heard something.

"You can come out now," I said.

Haku came out.

"Sorry I was picking some herbs," Haku said.

"Ah, cool can I help," I said.

Right now I had my sense of smell downgraded to one of a human so I wouldn't be able to tell if he was the same mask boy, but I knew he was a boy because something about him is familiar.

I started searching for some herbs.

"So why are you dress like a girl, I mean I kind of sense you're a boy," I said.

"Well it's actually accustomed in my family," Haku said.

"Oh," I said.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Haku asked.

"Oh I was doing some weight training," I said.

"Weight training?" Haku asked, "Are you trying to increase your speed?"

"No not that kind of training. Don't take it the wrong way but I'm actually a son of a most powerful demon called the nine-tail fox," I explained, "In fact I'll show you one of my tails."

I got up and focus my chakra so that my tail appeared.

"Impressive," Haku said.

"Not really, you see I'm not as powerful as my father was yet, and this weight training is supposed to strengthen my tails," I explained.

"So that headband, are you a ninja two?" Haku asked.

"One of the kind," I answered.

"Sounds like you had the good life," Haku said.

"Not always, you see at one time I played pranks on a lot of people and no one trusted me," I said, "It wasn't until I was able to find a friend that I can trust that it started getting better. That's why I want to return the favor to the chief who made me go look for a friend in the first place, by becoming the first REAL demon ninja. And even though I'm a ninja now, I still want to work my way up the ranks to prove it."

"So you have someone important to you," Haku said.

"You could say that," I responded.

Haku headed his way after they talked.

I thought he look familiar.

* * *

On our seventh day passed with a charm.

Kakashi was recovering nicely as he started doing push-ups to keep in shape.

Sasuke and Sakura were done as the three of us were ready for anything.

That night Inari look at me with a glare as I seem to remind him of his father Kaiza.

"Why bother and train so hard, you're just going to die at the end. The weak only gets killed by Gatto's men," Inari shouted at me.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," I said.

"You discuss me, you don't know this country yet you're being nosey. You don't know how hard life can be at all," Inari responded.

I got up at that point.

"Let me tell you something kid. I grew up most of my life with no one to trust but myself. I was accused of murdering the first person who was willing to trust me. Even had someone take my punishment until I found the real murderer and painting he stolen. I even was threaten by those responsible," I said, "Now before you go off saying I don't know what it's like to suffer, let me tell you it was the suffering that made me a better person because I learn to trust those who trusted me enough to call me their friend." 

_"Did Naruto really go through that?"_ Sakura thought.

* * *

Inari was outside when Kakashi came in.

"Naruto grew up being raised by humans," Kakashi said, "It took 9 men to kill his father, and 8 of them died at the process. The last one was about to kill Naruto when he was just a cub but took pity."

Inari look down as he learn more about Naruto.

"Naruto doesn't show it, and even though everything he said is true, in reality he's still learning what it means to trust and believe in someone," Kakashi said.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I'm getting better at the character POV for each chapter. But how about you tell me by ranking it from the scale from 1-10. 1 being the worst, 10 being really good. I say I'm not a 10 yet but at least I'm getting better. One rank per chapter from this one on.

As for what Kakashi said at the end, in a way Naruto is still learning to trust and believing in others. He does learn with every human friend he makes.


	10. Battle at the Bridge

**Battle at the Bridge**

The next day Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura went to the bridge leaving me at the house to protect Tsunami and Inari.

"I can't believe I got stuck guarding this house while everyone else protects Tazuna," I said as I was using my tail to hang on a tree again.

This was what I do when I have nothing else to do.

Two samurais were on coming in.

I saw them and decided to investigate.

* * *

At the bridge the builders were all severely injured.

A thick mist rolled onto the bridge.

Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura went into formation.

"It been a long time Kakashi, I still see you brought those kids. One of them is still shaking," Zabuza said as Sasuke was shaking.

Water Clones appeared around them.

"I'm shaking with excitement," Sasuke said.

"Do it Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Sasuke moved as he took down all the water clones with just a kunai.

Zabuza and Haku stood at the bridge to face them.

"He saw through my clones, that kid has grown," Zabuza said, "It looks like you have a rival Haku."

"As it seems," Haku agreed.

"It seems that mask boy was with Zabuza from the start," Kakashi said.

"I'll fight him," Sasuke said.

Haku disappeared for an attack.

Sasuke manage to block his attack in time.

* * *

Meanwhile the samurais broke into the house.

"You're Tazuna's daughter right?" one said, "You're coming with us."

Inari heard noises and found Tsunami on the ground with the samurais trying to get her.

"Mom," Inari shouted.

"Inari run away," Tsunami shouted.

The samurais were set to kill him since they only need one hostages.

"I'll go with you if you just leave Inari alone," Tsunami said.

The samurais were about to leave with her.

* * *

I was watching as Inari headed out to face them.

"Get away from my mom," Inari shouted.

The two samurais where about to attack when I made my move.

I summoned two of my tails and got both Inari and Tsunami out of the way.

"How?" they responded.

"The one thing I hate the most, is when human tries take the lives of others," I said taking out my most favorite scroll, "Inari keep a good distance away from me for a bit, its about to get a little shaky."

"Well if it isn't the demon wannabe Tazuna hired. It'll be fun killing you," the second one said as they went for an attack.

I bit down on my scroll and made the handsign.

"Demon Fox Transformation Jutsu," I shouted.

I transformed into my true form with all 9 tails presence.

"What is that thing?" the first one said.

I whip one of my tails and slam into the first one into the second one forcing them way.

I transformed back to normal once they were knock out.

"You did a great job trying to protect your mother Inari," I told Inari, "And sorry about yesterday, its just the story of what happen between you and your dad reminds me a lot of what happen to me and a friend of mine. And I just didn't want you to keep living without believing in others."

Inari started crying.

"I said I wouldn't cry anymore," Inari said.

_"If you trust in me I'll trust in you," _I remember Takashi said, _"Hand shake is like the name of this painting, it's a symbol of trust."_

I stuck my hand out.

"Most likely my teammates need me at the bridge to protect your grandfather, so can I trust you to take care of your mother?" I asked.

Inari smiled remembering what Kakashi told him.

"You can trust me Naruto," Inari said taking my hand as we shake on it.

I took out my scroll piece and place it on my forehead.

"Bat Transformation Jutsu," I shouted as I transformed into a bat and flew off to the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Haku were still at it.

Sasuke blocked another of Haku's attempts.

"Sakura stay in front of Tazuna, we'll leave that guy to Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"You maybe able to keep up with my speed, but you're at a disadvantage," Haku said, "One is we're surrounded by water, and the other is I still have one hand free."

Haku made some hand signs with only one hand.

"Ninja Art: Flying water needle jutsu," Haku shouted.

He step on a puddle and splashes flew up and formed needles around them.

Sasuke just focus his chakra to his feet for the attack.

The needles came down as Haku dodge them.

Sasuke disappeared from the attack.

Shurikens flew down at Haku who manage to dodge them.

"You're pretty slow," Sasuke said as he came from behind, "Even now you're only able to dodge."

Sasuke went for an attack but Haku manage to block the kunai.

Only that Sasuke kicked him away.

"I lost in speed," Haku responded.

"Sasuke is this year's rookie of the year, Sakura is the brightest of the village," Kakashi explained, "And Naruto is the leafs most determine ninja who is willing to learn to trust others. And fight for what he believes in."

Zabuza started laughing about something.

"Haku at this rate we'll be force back. We can't have that," Zabuza said.

"Yeah," Haku said emitting chakra and made the hand sign.

The air cooled as water started floating around Sasuke.

The water froze in rectangular shape ice in form of mirrors.

"Ice mirror prison jutsu," Haku shouted.

Haku walked into one of the mirrors as if he fused with it.

Then images of Haku appeared in all the mirrors.

Kakashi tried to go in there to help Sasuke but Zabuza jumped in front of him.

"Your opponent is me," Zabuza said.

"Now I'll show you my true power," Haku said.

Just then sinbols flew everyone cutting Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Kakashi shouted.

"If you get past me I'll kill the other two," Zabuza said.

"Tazuna sorry but I have to leave you for a bit," Sakura said.

"Go for it," Tazuna said.

Sakura ran and threw a kunai inside the mirrors.

Haku stopped his attacks and grabbed the kunai knife sticking his head and hand out.

* * *

I came in and use my tail to knock Haku out of the mirror from the neck at the side.

"Naruto," Sakura shouted.

"The leaf's most determine ninja," Zabuza said.

I landed and transformed back to normal.

"The Nine-Tail Fox's son has arrived," I greeted.

_"Something must of happen to make Naruto come here,"_ Kakashi thought.

Haku remembered about me from the forest.

Zabuza threw Shurikans at me.

Haku however use sinbols to cancel out the shurikens.

"Zabuza let me deal with this one," Haku said.

"Soft as always," Zabuza responded.

I noticed Sasuke was inside the prison and decided to sneak in.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, you could of got out while he was distracted," I said when I made it in.

"Naruto what are you doing in here?" Sasuke responded.

"I thought I help you get out of here," Naruto responded.

_"Naruto you could of just help without going into the prison," _Kakashi thought.

Haku stepped into the mirror to attack, however he moved to the other end.

"Wait I heard him move," I responded.

Sasuke made some hand signs.

_"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu,"_ Sasuke blew a giant fire ball at the mirror but the ice didn't melt.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire," Haku said.

He started throwing sinbols and they flew all over the place.

Sasuke and I were being hit by them but at the same time I could hear Haku's movements.

"Ah forget this," I said taking out a scroll biting down on it.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke responded as I made the handsigns.

"Fox Demon Clone Jutsu," I shouted.

Multiple fox clones of myself appeared and came at them.

Haku took each of them down even though they only has a small percentage of my power.

"These mirrors transport me, from my point of view you're moving to slow," Haku said.

* * *

"I understand now, an advance bloodline," Kakashi said, "Its like my sharingan, its passed down generation to generation."

* * *

I got up despite the attack.

I heard everything Kakashi said.

"So what you have a bloodline," I said, "I'm a tail beast demon. I must fight."

Haku remember when Zabuza saved him from his loneliness.

"I don't want to kill you but I don't want you to kill me, so I must kill my kindness to kill you," Haku said, "My dream is to protect someone precious to me. To fight for him, to fight with him, and to make his dream come true."

* * *

"Sasuke Naruto don't lose to that guy," Sakura shouted.

"Don't nag them on Sakura, right now the only one who has the power to defeat that boy is Naruto and that's only if he has the time to release his true form," Kakashi said.

"But that demon was raised by humans in a peaceful village right? So he's not as ruthless as his father once was," Zabuza said.

Kakashi took his headband ready to reveal the Sharingan eye.

"Is that the only thing you can do," Zabuza said.

He went to attack with one of his kunais but Kakashi blocked it with his free hand.

"You're afraid of the Sharingan eye aren't you?" Kakashi asked, "You should be honor, you're the first to see my Sharingan eye twice."

"Even if you beat me you can't beat Haku," Zabuza said, "I taught him everything I know. His jutsus even surpass mine."

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan ready.

"It won't work on me like last time. Last time I had Haku watch the whole fight and saw through your jutsus," Zabuza said making the handsign, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

The field surrounded in a thick mist.

Zabuza seemed to disappeared into the mist.

"Sakura protect Tazuna," Kakashi ordered.

Sakura did so knowing the risk.

Kakashi knew that the mist was to thick for even Zabuza to be able to see through it.

That didn't seem to stop Zabuza as he had thrown Shurikans on target.

Kakashi manage to block each one.

"Impressive, that you manage to block my shurikans," Zabuza said from behind.

Kakashi look behind him and saw Zabuza had his eyes closed.

The mist grew as Zabuza disappeared again.

"I know that you're Sharingan has the ability to hypnotize the opponent in Genjutsu as well as copy opponent's jutsus," Zabuza said, "You copy my movements to confuse me, then hypnotize me to perform the jutsus you wanted me to use. All I have to do was make your eye useless and keep my eyes close protecting me from both abilities. Simple for me to attack since I'm an expert in silent killing."

Kakashi tried to focus his mind in thinking where he'll strike next.

Then he knew as Zabuza moved from behind Tazuna.

Zabuza went for the strike with his blade but Kakashi manage to get there in time but not fast enough to block it.

Sakura screamed loudly.

* * *

Sasuke and I were stuck in our situation when we heard Sakura.

Haku saw that we were fallowing his movement.

"Sasuke I need time to transform," I said.

"Don't worry I'm starting to see his movements," Sasuke said, "I can tell you slowly been able to hear his."

"Yeah, my sense of hearing and your vision, we can get out of this," I responded.

Haku went for an attack, but we manage to dodge him.

I pulled out my scroll.

_"How can they see that," _Haku thought.

Sasuke got up revealing that his Sharingan eyes were developed.

I made the handsign after biting down.

"Demon Fox Transformation Jutsu," I shouted.

I transformed into my true form with all 9 of my tails whipping around.

_"So that must be the boy's true form,"_ Haku thought, _"And that boy must have the bloodline for the Sharingan. However that's not enough."_

Haku went for the attack at me.

I whipped my tails at Haku throwing him to the ground.

"That was stronger than before," Haku said.

"All that training must of pulled off," Sasuke said.

I nodded as my tails continue to whip around.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi was holding his wound on his chest.

"You were to slow, your desire to protect these kids has clouded your judgment," Zabuza said, "Don't worry about the two kids, Haku surely had killed them by now. You can meet them in the next world and apologize."

"That's not true, Naruto and Sasuke won't loose to that guy," Sakura said.

"That's right, Naruto is the only son of the nine-tail fox, the strongest of the tail beast to ever lived," Kakashi said, "And Sasuke is heir of the leaf's Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha bloodline runs through his veins."

"That maybe true but no one has ever survived Haku," Zabuza said.

The mist grew thick again as Zabuza disappeared.

"You think I survive because only of the Sharingan, then its time to show you my own techniques," Kakashi said as he gather the blood from the cut on his chest, and grabbed the scroll.

He could sense my power grown for a while.

_"Naruto must of finally transformed," _Kakashi thought.

He opened the scroll and swipe blood in it.

He rolled it back up and made the handsigns while holding the scroll.

* * *

In the prison Sasuke and I were set for our next move.

"I'll cover you," Sasuke said.

"Alright," I responded.

I came out to break out.

Haku tried sinbols but Sasuke blocked them with his Kunai.

Then Haku came at me.

Sasuke pushed him out of the way.

Haku tried to go to the next mirror but I slam him with my tail.

Then I grab him with my tail as Sasuke punched him.

I threw him at the mirror it shattered as he fell.

The remaining mirrors shattered as Sasuke and I stepped out.

Haku's mask broke off his face revealing his real face.

I recognized it right away from the boy back in the forest.

"So that's why he seems so familiar," I said.

"Naruto you know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah we cross paths back at the forest," I said.

I transformed back to my human form.

"He's no threat now," I finished.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked.

"You're no threat," Naruto said, "We shattered that jutsu of yours."

"That's right," Sasuke said.

"There are people who paid by letting their enemy go, letting them alone," Haku said, "Zabuza has no need for me, so I have no reason for living."

"What are you talking about, that's just plain stupid," I said, "I can get why he's precious to you but giving your life because you failed him is wrong."

"My parents died along time ago," Haku said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke responded.

"Where I use to live it snowed a lot, my parents were kind. But because of my Kekigenki, things change," Haku said.

"Cause of his Kekigenki?" Sasuke responded.

"How could a bloodline change something?" I asked.

"My father killed my mother and then try to kill me," Haku said, "In the land of mist, Kekigenkis had been hated, they were thought to be the cause of the wars."

"_In our village Kekigenkis like the Byakugan is respected, and honored, but that's not the case in all villages,"_ I remember Hiashi once told me when we met.

"You two must know what I mean," Haku said, "Being hated for your bloodline, and being the son of a demon that killed the lives of others."

I remember what I told Takashi and Kuroda about no one trusting me because of the stunts I pulled.

"My mother was from one of the clans, my father realize it when I found out I had it and at the end I killed him," Haku said, "At that time I had to realize what is my purpose in life."

I closed my eyes remembering everyone who had grew to trust me and became my friends.

"Zabuza took me in, and acknowledge me so he became precious to me," Haku said, "Naruto Sasuke please kill me."

"His soul purpose was to serve Zabuza," Sasuke said, "We should just do what he asked."

"Sasuke what will you do after finally killing a certain person but unable to revive your clan because something happened to you?" I asked.

Sasuke understood what I meant.

"Fine have it your way," Sasuke said.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi had finished his hand signs and slam both his hands and the scroll to the ground.

"Earth Tracking Fang Jutsu," Kakashi shouted.

Strange writing appeared from the scroll and dug under the bridge.

"It doesn't matter what you try you're trap in my jutsu," Zabuza said.

Just then the ground bellow Zabuza broke apart as several ninja dogs jumped out and bite down on him immobilizing him.

"IF your eyes and ears fail use your nose. I let you hit me so that your weapons will be covered in my blood so that my summoning hounds can hunt you down," Kakashi said.

The mist cleared as Kakashi could see Zabuza.

"You're ambition was the led of your down fall, you tried to kill the Mizukage, and then tried to kill Tazuna," Kakashi said.

He made some hand signs then formed lightning in his hand.

"Lightning Blade," Kakashi shouted, "Now is your death."

* * *

Haku sense trouble then and headed off.

"Where he go?" Sasuke asked.

I used my sense of smell.

* * *

Kakashi had moved at Zabuza with his jutsu but Haku jumped in front of him.

Kakashi ended up jabbing Haku with Lightning Blade.

The summoning jutsu was canceled out as Haku's blood surround both Kakashi and Zabuza.

* * *

I could smell his blood and ran to check it out.

I saw that Kakashi's hand was right through Haku.

"You're wrong again Kakashi," Zabuza said.

* * *

In town Inari was knocking on his uncle's door.

"Come on if we go together we can defeat Gatto's men," Inari shouted.

"Sorry Inari, we don't want to fight anymore," His uncle said at the other end, "Nobody wants to make sacrifices anymore."

"We have to fight, I love my mom, grandpa, you and everyone in this village that's why I'm willing to fight," Inari said and left.

At the end he was set to fight on his own but when he came out everyone came to help.

* * *

At the bridge Sasuke made it to where I was.

"Sasuke Naruto," Sakura shouted.

Kakashi was shocked by the boy's reaction to save Zabuza as he was dead now.

Zabuza went for an attack.

Kakashi got him and Haku out of the way.

He removed his hand and let Haku's body down gently.

Kakashi closed Haku's eyes.

Zabuza went for another attack on Kakashi.

Kakashi kicked him away as Sasuke and I walked toward Sakura and Tazuna.

Kakashi and Zabuza continue fighting as Kakashi took advantage.

Kakashi manage to make both of Zabuza's arms useless.

"What's going on," someone said.

They turned to see Gatto and his men arrived.

"Gatto why are you here with all your men?" Zabuza asked.

"Change of plans, we're here to kill you so I don't have to pay you," Gatto said, "I do it all the time, I hire missing ninjas and had them fight another ninja till they're weak, then kill them with numbers."

"Good news Kakashi, now that I'm not being paid, I'm not after Tazuna," Zabuza said.

"Right," Kakashi said knowing that it meant that they don't need to fight.

I watch as Gatto started kicking Haku's body for some reason.

"Hey you Zabuza, why aren't you doing something about it?" I asked.

"He was just a weapon and he's dead," Zabuza said.

"So what? You were important to him, he put his trust and life on the line for you. And didn't you ever put your trust in him obey," I shouted.

"We're just tools that's the way of the shinobies," Zabuza responded.

"And yet he loved and trusted you like you are his family," Naruto shouted, "How can you feel nothing after all he done for you?"

"Kid, you say to much," Zabuza said as he was crying.

I was surprise to see him crying.

Zabuza removed the bandages around his mouth without his hands.

"Let me borrow your kunai," Zabuza said.

I threw him one of mine and he grabbed it with his mouth.

I understood then that no matter how cold a ninja tries to become, deep down they still could have emotions, just like any other human.

Zabuza ran toward Gatto who went to the safety of his men.

Zabuza fought his way through them with the kunai in his mouth.

No matter how many weapons hit him Zabuza fought his way to Gatto and cut his head off with the Kunai.

Zabuza collapsed from blood loss.

Just then the remaining men planned to attack.

Just then an arrow shot out of no where and stopped them.

We look to see Inari and the villagers arrived.

"We don't like it if someone kills an innocent for their own greed," Inari said.

"That's right," I said.

I pulled out a scroll and bit down on it and made the hand sign.

"Fox Clone Jutsu," I shouted.

Multiple Fox Clones appeared.

The henchmen ran to safety not willing to fight.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza.

"I have a request," Zabuza said, "Take the weapons out and laid me next to Haku."

"Okay," Kakashi said covering his Sharingan eye.

He removed the weapons and moved Zabuza next to Haku.

It started snowing at that moment.

"Hey Naruto, didn't Haku said where he lived at it snowed a lot?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

Zabuza said his last good bye before he finally died.

* * *

The next day we made graves as Zabuza's Zampacto stood in front of his grave.

"Kakashi-sensei, why must ninjas be tools?" I asked.

"Because it's the shinobies way, to act as their village's tool," he answered.

"I don't like it, as of this day on, I create my own ninja way," I said, "The way that both demons and human ninjas will one day respect."

* * *

The next few days the bridge was complete and we headed home.

We said our good byes and left.

"Since Naruto brought courage to Inari and Inari brought courage to our country," Tazuna said, "As of today the bridge will be named the Great Naruto Bridge."

I heard them and smiled.

It was the second thing to ever happen that made me different from my father.

First one was to make a human friend, and the second one was help bringing courage to the land of waves, and having the bridge name after me cause of it.

* * *

**A/N: **That was interesting in my part. I didn't want to repeat what I did in Naruto's Different Life by saving Haku again. But I did make changes from the comic series at least. And I showed how much Naruto grown since the Pilot chapter in the comic series

Next up is the start of the Chuunin Exam. I think most of you couldn't wait to see Gaara and Naruto go at it in this story. I would with the Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku (Gaara) vs. the son of the nine-tail fox (Naruto).

Don't forget to rank from 1-10 about Naruto's POV for this chapter.


	11. New Start

**New Start**

After returning home from the land of waves things were back to normal.

I woke up ate breakfast lock the door to my apartment and took my scooter to the meeting place.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were meeting at the usual spot.

I stopped in front of them.

"Do you really need to bring your scooter?" Sakura asked.

"Why not, saves me energy for our missions," I responded.

We waited for hours when Kakashi finally arrived.

* * *

We went through our usual D-Rank assignments of the day and it ended the same.

We were at training ground 7 afterwards as I cleaned up my wheels.

Kakashi saw a carrier bird flying around.

"I got to go send in the mission report," Kakashi said leaving.

"I'm going home then," Sasuke said.

"Hey Naruto, maybe you can help me out," Sakura requested since Sasuke was gone.

"Actually I'm planning to go into town," I said getting on my scooter, "I got to pick some things up."

"Oh okay," Sakura said.

I headed off.

* * *

In town I picked up some stuff I needed at home.

"Okay, that's everything," I said.

Just then I noticed a square rock.

I sniff the air and knew who it was.

"Konohamaru, I can smell you," I said.

He and his two friends Moegi and Udon remove the rock revealing who they are wearing similar goggles to what I use to wear.

"Hey boss," Konohamaru said.

"What's up with the goggles?" I asked.

"Well you use to wear goggles, and since you're the boss, we decided to copy you," Konohamaru said, "So are you ready to play ninja like you promise?"

"A ninja playing ninja, that's low even for you," Sakura said as she noticed us.

"I don't even know when I made that promise," I said.

"Hey boss, is this your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked.

"Girlfriend!" both Sakura and I responded.

"Sakura is just a friend who is also my teammate, we're not dating or anything like that," I said.

"Yeah sure boss," Konohamaru responded.

I sense anger coming from Sakura.

"Hey Sakura they're just little kids, they don't know what they're talking about," I said.

"I don't see what you see in her, I mean look at her forehead," Konohamaru whispered.

That made Sakura pops her knuckles.

"Konohamaru Moegi Udon I suggest you run for your lives," I said.

They ran as Sakura chased after them.

I fallowed on my scooter to make sure Sakura doesn't do anything that we'll regret.

* * *

When I made it Konohamaru was being held by a sand ninja was a black suite and some kind of paint on him with some kind of mummy on his back known as Kankaro, who was with a girl with a fan and hair put into four ponytails known as Temari.

"Hey let him go," I shouted. 

_"Leaf Genin, interesting,"_ Kankaro thought.

I came at Kankaro full power.

He twitch his fingers and I was about to fall when my tail appeared and help me regain balance.

"_What is this kid?"_ Temari thought.

I jump back on my feet as my tail retreated.

"Konohamaru now is the time to use that jutsu I taught you," I shouted.

"Oh right," Konohamaru responded.

He made the hand sign.

He transformed into a small version of my true form and use his teeth to bite down on Kankaro's arm.

"Ow you little runt," Kankaro said letting go.

He went for a punch when a rock hit him.

They look at a tree branch to see Sasuke sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke," Sakura shouted. 

_"He's cute,"_ Temari thought.

* * *

At the Hokage office all the Jonin instructors surround Minato.

Along with them was Minato's wife Kushina.

"The Chuunin Exams will be hold one week from today, I would like the Jonin incharge of this year's rookies to step up," Minato ordered.

Kakashi Kurenai and Asuma stepped up.

"Kakashi Kurenai Asuma, is there anyone in your teams you feel are ready for the Chuunin exam? They have to complete at least 8 missions, but it's up to you," Minato said. 

_"Doesn't matter, it's too soon for them to take these exams, even for Naruto," _Iruka thought.

"Kakashi, start us off," Minato said.

"I, Kakashi, led team 7's Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanaru, and Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi said, "Under the name Kakashi Hatake, I nominate all three to take the Chuunin exam."

"What?" Iruka responded.

"I, Kurenai, led team 8's Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," Kurenai said, "Under the name Kurenai Yuuhi, I nominate all three to take the Chuunin Exam."

"I, Asuma, led team 10's Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi," Asuma said, "Under the name Asuma Sarutobi, I nominate all three to take the Chuunin exam."

"All 9 of them," Minato said.

"That's rare," Kushina said.

"Hold on a second," Iruka said.

"Yes Iruka," Minato said.

"I taught 8 of those nine students for 4 years. And I seen what Naruto was capable to do, they're not ready," Iruka said.

"On contuary you saw what Naruto was capable of doing when he was in the academy, since then Naruto been getting along with his teammates enough to act as a team and even him and Sasuke surpass Chuunin Ranks," Kakashi said, "And Sakura been training just as hard to try and keep up with them."

"That doesn't mean they're ready," Iruka said, "The Chuunin Exam is known to crush dreams."

"They can handle it. I been training all three of them, and even help Naruto with his super sense of smell and hearing," Kakashi said, "They're not your students anymore, they're ours."

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of us were focus on Sasuke.

"That guy is so cool," Konohamaru said.

"That maybe true, but I'm better," I said.

"Yeah right," Konohamaru responded.

I couldn't blame him for not believing that considering he didn't know that I was suppose to be rooky of the year, except for the fact I let Sasuke be rooky of the year.

"I'll get you for that," Kankaro said taking that mummy off his back for attack.

"Kankaro stop," someone said from the other side of the tree from where Sasuke was at.

A red head with a gord on his back stood there.

Right away I could sense demon chakra from him, even thought I could tell he was human.

It made me wonder if he was one of those Jinchuuriki's I heard about.

Sasuke was even surprise by his presence.

"You're an embarrisment to our village, losing in a fight," the boy said, "Why you think we came to this village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…" Kankaro started.

"Shut up or I kill you," the boy known as Gaara said.

I could sense that Kankaro and Temari were scared of him as they both apologized.

"I'm sorry for their actions," Gaara said.

Then he disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared on the ground next to his teammates.

He was interested in Sasuke and me for our previous actions.

"We didn't come here to play around," Gaara said.

"I know that," Kankaro said.

Gaara turned to me as I stood there.

"You're the nine-tail fox's son aren't you?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're one of those Jinchuurikis I heard about," I said, "Why are you here?"

"Yeah, judging from your protectors, you're from the village hidden in the sand. Even though sand and leaf are allies, you still need permission to enter the village," Sakura said.

"We have permission, as for why we're here, we're attending the Chuunin exam that is being hold here," Temari said showing hers.

"Chuunin Exam?" I asked as it was new to me.

"For a demon your clueless, the chuunin exam is when Genin from other hidden villages come together to take in order to be promoted to Chuunin Ranks," Temari said, "We take it together to strengthen bond between villages, maintain balance in Shinobies, and power."

"Hey you, what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean me?" Temari asked.

"No the one Naruto believe is a Jinchuuriki," Sasuke said.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, and I am a Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku, and more," Gaara said, "I'm interested in knowing both your names (Sasuke and mine)."

"Mine is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"And mine is Naruto Uzumaki," I said.

They jumped off to the unknown.

I was more interested in the Chuunin exam.

Not just because I could be promoted to higher ranks, but I might get my chance to fight Gaara.

Something he said about 'and more' got my interest in what he meant.

* * *

Meanwhile 3 sound ninjas were watching.

One with bandages cover most of his face known as Dosu, a boy with tubes in his hands name Zuko, and the girl known as Kin.

"So what do you think?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing serious but the black hair leaf, the blond hair leaf, and the sand with the gourd we have to keep our eyes on," Dosu responded.

* * *

In another training ground Neji and Tenten were training for the exams when Lee came with news.

"Hey did you hear? There's going to be rookies in the exam, first year Genin, that haven't happen in 5 years," Lee said.

"No way, probably some Jonins trying to booste their ego," Tenten said.

"No its true, and three of them is Kakashi's team, including…" Lee started.

"My old friend Naruto. That will be interesting," Neji said.

"Only cause us of those three," Tenten said as she thrown the Kunai she was twirling and hit a bulls eye above Neji.

"You have to feel bad for the rest of them," Neji said.

* * *

Days later we gathered to wait for Kakashi again.

Sakura was complaining how late Kakashi was again as she had no time to brush her hair.

That's what she gets for sleeping in.

I woke up early to choose which scrolls to keep on me today.

"Mourning everyone, sorry I'm late but I got lost in the road of life," Kakashi said.

"Liar," Sakura responded.

"Anyways, I know this is sudden, but I nominated you three for the Chuunin exam," Kakashi said and handed out three applications one for each of us.

"Hey that's great," I said.

"Its just a nomination, if you don't want to take it you can wait another year," Kakashi explained, "If you do just sign them and turn them in at room 301 by tomorrow at the the academy at 4 pm."

He jumped off after that.

"Well considering that Jinchuuriki is taking the exam I'm in," I said.

"I don't get why you want to go against him?" Sakura asked.

"You wouldn't understand unless you're a tail beast or I guess a Jinchuuriki," I said.

Sakura seemed uncertain about taking the exam.

* * *

**A/N:** There was no test to see the rookies were ready in the comic series. But I made it as good as I could.

* * *

**Next Time:** The First round of the Chuunin Exam starts as the rooky 9 comes together along with Team Gai. There will be fighting, Genjutsu, and knowledge, and the Chuunin Exam hasn't even started yet. What else could happen before the exam? Read to Find out...


	12. Out of the Competition

**Out of the Competition**

The next day we arrived at the academy on time.

We headed up to the second floor that had Genjutsu around the area to make it look like the third floor.

There was a huge crowd as there seem to be fighting.

I sniff the air and recognize 3 of them.

I wasn't surprise though, considering Neji was Genin for a year.

I could guess that his teammates must be putting up a show to narrow down the competition.

* * *

Lee was knocking down to the ground.

There were two boys guarding the entrance to the floor.

"You plan to take the chuunin exam with that? You should quit now," one of them said.

"Please let us through," Tenten said.

She walks up to the door and was knocking down.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, don't you know these guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, they're just putting up a show," I answered.

"How can you tell?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know Neji long enough to know he won't fall for Genjutsu and two I seen what his teammates are capable of doing," I said.

* * *

"Listen we're being nice in comparison of the Chuunin exam, some people either call it quits or die in these exams," the first one said.

"Chuunins are captains of military teams, and everything that comes with it," the second one said, "Yet kids like you think you can pass. We're just thinning out those who won't be able to pass."

"Then let me through, and release the Genjutsu on this floor," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," I complained.

"So you noticed," the first one said.

The Genjutsu released revealing to be the second floor.

Just then the second guy went for a kick and Sasuke was about to attack back.

Lee jumped in the middle and caught both kicks. 

_"This must be what Naruto was talking about,"_ Sakura thought,_ "He was able to block both kicks easily."_

I was smiled as Lee made my point.

"Hey weren't you the one who said we shouldn't show our true strength?" Neji asked.

"Well," Lee said looking at Sakura.

He started blushing seeing her.

"Matter mind," Tenten said shaking her head.

Then she noticed I was standing there.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten greeted.

"Hey guys, it been a while," I responded.

Lee move close to me.

"Hey Naruto's what's her name?" Lee asked pointing at Sakura.

"That's my teammate Sakura Hanaru," I said rather annoyed.

Lee walked toward Sakura casually.

"My name is Rock Lee, and according to your teammate, your name is Sakura," Lee said, "Please be my girlfriend, I'll protect you with my life."

"No way you're lame," Sakura said.

"Okay, that was weird," I said.

"Hey you, one of Naruto's teammates, you're Sasuke right?" Neji asked.

"That's right," Sasuke said.

"You're a rooky right, and then you should be 12?" Neji asked.

"I have no obligation to answer that," Sasuke said.

"So Naruto, so what Lee said was true, your team is taking the Chuunin exam," Neji said.

"Yeah, but I'm not surprise to see you guys taking the exam," I said, "Although, just the other day I met this sand ninja that had caught my interest. And his team is taking the exam two."

"Hey Naruto Sasuke lets go," Sakura shouted.

"Got to go, see you guys in the exam," I shouted leaving.

"Hey Lee aren't you going?" Neji asked

"Go ahead, I want to check something out," Lee said.

* * *

He allowed us to the training hall.

I sniff the air.

"Hey Lee what are you doing here?" I shouted.

"I'm here to fight you Sasuke," Lee said.

Oh no was the first thought in my mind.

I could tell he was as interested in fighting Sasuke as he would be with sparing against Neji.

Lee jumped down in front of us.

"I want to test my skills against you," Lee told Sasuke then blinked at Sakura.

Then he blew kisses at Sakura who manage to dodge each one.

"Lee even I find that disturbing," I said.

"You're a fool to challenge me," Sasuke said.

"I heard you were rooky of the year after Naruto refuse the title," Lee said.

This was going to be an interesting match, or to me it will be.

Don't take me wrong, Sasuke is good in ninjutsu and he has the Sharingan, but Lee is a different story.

I spared against him once after joining the academy, and without transforming to my true form, he proven to be a challenge with something he's good at.

"We only have 30 minutes left," Sakura said.

Sasuke ran at Lee full speed.

"Leaf Hurricane," Lee shouted going for a spin kick.

Sasuke dodge the first attempt but Lee went from bellow causing him to need to block it.

Lee kicked Sasuke away.

* * *

"How could he do that?" Sakura asked, "Was it Ninjutsu Genjutsu?"

"Neither," I said.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

* * *

Sasuke activated his bloodline revealing his Sharingan eyes.

* * *

"That won't work so well," I said.

* * *

Sasuke went after Lee thinking it was Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

Lee dodges him and kicked him into the air.

* * *

"What he's using is Taijutsu," I said.

* * *

Lee jumped from under Sasuke.

"You should have listened to Naruto," Lee said.

"Shadow leaf dance," Sasuke recognized.

The bandages on Lee's arms uncoiled for an attack.

Just then a windmill toy stopped Lee's next attack.

"That's enough Lee," a tortoise said.

"A summoning," I recognized.

Lee was forced to the ground as Sasuke fell.

Sakura caught his fall saving him.

The tortoise was on Lee's case about him using a forbidden technique.

Just then Gai appeared on the tortoise's back.

"Sasuke Sakura, that's Lee's Tenten's and Neji's Jonin instructor Gai-sensei," I said.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked seeing him.

"Now Lee," Gai said.

"Yes," Lee responded.

Gai punched him sending Lee to the ground.

Then they hugged each other in front of us.

"It's alright Lee, youth and mistakes go together," Gai said.

"You're too kind," Lee said.

"Now for your punishment will be after the chuunin exam," Gai said.

"Yes," Lee responded.

"500 laps around the practice range," Gai said.

"Yes!" Lee agreed.

"Are they always like this?" Sakura asked.

"Mostly when they're training together," I said.

"Oh Naruto it been a long time," Gai said, "I trust my rival Kakashi been treating you well."

"Yeah he been helping us out," I said.

Gai moved behind us at high speed.

"Well I hope he's doing well himself," Gai said.

He threw a kunai that knock the windmill down.

Lee wrapped up his bandages. He and Lee left soon after.

"Let me tell you something about Lee, he's working hard to be talented in Taijutsu because he has no skills in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," I said, "It's one thing to be called a genius cause of talent or Kekigenki, but it's another to be a genius cause of hard work."

* * *

We headed off to the main room.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting for us at the entrance.

"Sakura, good you came, now all of you can participate," Kakashi greeted.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Wait this was another test to see if we can enter this as a team again," I said.

"That's right. If Sakura had stayed behind you and Sasuke wouldn't have been able to participate," Kakashi explained, "But all of you made it and I'm proud of each one of you. Now go."

* * *

We entered the room just to be stared down by everyone in there.

To add to it not all of them were from the sand or leaf village.

There were some from the grass village, rain village, waterfall village, and 3 from the sound village.

They look strong, but then again, I'm strong two.

"Sasuke you made it," Ino shouted as she jumped on Sasuke, "I haven't seen you in a while, so I had been waiting in excitement."

"Get away from Sasuke, Ino-pig," Sakura shouted.

"Why if it isn't Sakura, big ugly forehead as always I see," Ino responded.

"You three here for this stupid test two," Shikamaru said.

"Hi Shikamaru, hi Choji," I greeted.

"Oh Naruto I forgot about you, sorry but I don't think cuteness will make you Chuunin," Ino said, "You need strength two like Sasuke here."

"Hey I got strength, in fact I have some new jutsus you haven't even seen before," I said.

"New Jutsus, that sounds interesting," Kiba said as team 8 entered the room, "Definitely be interesting if we have to fight each other."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well if we do, you be ready to lose," I said.

"We been training like crazy," Kiba said.

"So have we," I responded.

"Hey guys you should be more quiet," said a guy with grayish hair and glasses, "You guys are rookies right? Fresh from the academy."

"Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"Oh Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Nine-tail fox. I was wandering when I'll meet you. As for my name, its Kabuto," the guy called Kabuto said, "Look behind you to see what I mean."

We did and saw that everyone was giving us a look including some rain ninjas.

"Those guys are from the rain village, like everyone else, they're nervous about the exam," Kabuto said, "But since I feel sorry for you, I'll give you some insight on the exam."

"This isn't your first time taking the exam is it?" Sasuke asked.

"No actually its my 7th time, but the exam is hold twice a year so it's my fourth year," Kabuto said pulling out a deck of cards, "These are ninja cards, I keep all my data I gathered on them including info on you rookies."

"Which is how you knew about who my father was," I said.

"Yeah, if you want I can give you info about your father," Kabuto said.

"Yeah I would like to know more about what kind of demon my father was, other than ruthless," I said.

"Let me give you info about whose taking the exam first," Kabuto said.

He took one card and twirl it around and focusing his chakra on them.

"By the way Naruto these cards are kind of like your jutsu scrolls, except when I focus my chakra to them…" Kabuto said as finally a map of the countries participating appeared, "That happens."

The card showed how many teams were participated.

87 ninjas were from the leaf (29 teams), 30 from the sand (10 teams), 21 from the rain (7 teams), 6 ninjas from the grass, another 6 from the waterfall (2 teams each), and 3 ninjas from the sound (1 team).

"This is the total of ninjas participating in the exam from what village (153 ninjas participating, equaling to 51 teams)," Kabuto said.

"You said you have info on individuals right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I do," Kabuto said then revealed a card on my father and gave it to me, "You can keep that one if you want. I can just make another one."

"Thanks," I said.

"Anyways is there two you have in mind," Kankaro said.

I knew one of them Sasuke might be curious about was Gaara as even I was curious to learn about him.

"Gaara of the Desert, and Rock Lee," Sasuke said.

I was a little curious about why he said Lee, but I only knew him for about a year.

Kabuto revealed two cards.

"Show them to me," Sasuke said.

Kabuto revealed Lee's first.

It showed that Lee was strong in Taijutsu but not so impressive with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, as well as his missions.

I wasn't surprise to find out this was his first time in the exam.

Of course Hinata and I know Neji, and I know Tenten.

Then he showed Gaara who mostly had C-rank missions and one B-rank mission.

"I don't have much info on him other than he came back from all his missions with no scratch," Kabuto said.

I knew one thing not mentioned and that was what I learned about Gaara when we met.

* * *

Kabuto told us the rest of what he knew which made most of us nervous but those like me who wasn't faze by was waiting outside remembering about Gai's warning.

* * *

…_Flashback…_

* * *

"This isn't so easy, you're rushing things, even for Naruto," Gai said, "I waited a year before letting my kids enter."

"You have seen what Naruto was capable of right? Well Naruto grown since then, and with that so has Sakura and Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"I believe you, but because Naruto is ready doesn't mean his team is ready," Gai said.

"That's enough, now we'll nominated the rest of the Genins," Minato said.

* * *

…_End of Flashback…_

* * *

I was standing at my spot shaking with excitement.

"Everyone in this room, you better listen up because my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to surpass you all," I shouted.

"Hey couldn't you control your team's pet?" Ino asked.

"Naruto is not my team's pet he's my teammate," Sakura responded.

Everyone was looking at me.

"_Heh, it's that nine-tail fox's son,"_ Kankaro thought.

"Naruto of course has to make a scene," Neji said.

"You have to give points for not losing his cool though," Tenten responded.

The sound ninjas were ready to show that their village was more than what they said.

"Those are big words coming from you," Kiba said.

"Idiot now they'll come after us," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, I'm just showing them that I'm not some kind of rooky who runs scared when things get tough," I said.

"Yeah but now they're looking at us," Sakura shouted.

The sound ninjas moved in for an attack.

Dosu pulled up his sleeve revealing armor on his arm.

Zuko jumped and threw Kunai.

Kabuto dodge the kunais as Dosu came up in close range.

Dosu went for a punch but Kabuto dodge it.

Just then I thought I heard something coming from Dosu's arm.

Kabuto's glasses shattered, then he collapsed and puked.

Now I know I heard some kind of sound before.

The sound ninjas stood in front of us.

"Hey kid, I hope you're listening because it'll be the sound ninjas are the ones that will surpass to Chuunin," Zuko told me.

* * *

**A/N:** I stopped it there because I want to include the explosion and entrance of the Jonin and Ibiki to start off the next chapter since it'll lead to the First round of the Chuunin exam. I hope you enjoy it. Also I thought I give you the insight of how many teams are there out of the number of ninjas from which village and in total. Wasn't hard just take the total and divided it by 3.

Remember to rank from 1-10 on how good I did with the POV. I might have mess up at some parts because I been so busy with the other stories. This is why I want it rank for each chapter that is updated.

* * *

**Next Time:** The first round starts and things aren't that easy. The questions are impossible to answer without being a Chuunin or a genius, and you must choose whether to take the 10th question and take a chance of not taking the exam, or fail your teammates. Can everyone pass the first round? Read to find out...


	13. Written Test

**Written Test**

There were an explosion in the room and Jonins surround the front of the room.

One of them was the leader and had scars on his face.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, I'm your examiner for the first round, and now your worst nightmare," Ibiki said then pointed at the sound ninjas, "Hey sound ninjas, stop doing whatever you want before the exam, do you want to fail already?"

"Sorry this is our first time and we got carried away a bit," Dosu said.

"There will be no fighting without permission from the examiner. Even with permission, killing them would not be tolerated," Ibiki warned everyone, "Those who don't fallow my rules will fail, do you understand me?"

"This exam is to easy," Zuko said.

"Now we'll start the Chuunin exam. Everyone will turn in their paperwork up front and will receive a number and paper. Then you'll sit at the seat with the same number," Ibiki said, "Once seated we'll start the written part of the exam." Now I was in trouble. I haven't been in the academy long enough to know everything there is needed to know about being a ninja, less than being an ninja long enough."

* * *

I was given my seat number 53 with my paper flipped to the back, and I was really worried.

Sakura and Sasuke were nowhere within my sight range, but I could tell where they were with my sense of smell.

Speaking of which, why is it Hinata smell close?

"H-hi Naruto," Hinata said.

I turned to see her.

"Oh hey Hinata," I responded.

"Now listen up, I'm going to explain the rules," Ibiki told us. 

_"Rules?" _Sakura thought.

"First off you'll start with 10 points. There will be 10 questions, so 1 point each. For every question you get wrong it's a point off," Ibiki said finishing writing it down, "So if you miss 0 you get 10 points. But if you miss 3, you get 7 points."

That much I understood, so if I miss all of them I'll get a 0.

"Second Rule, the test will be scored by the combine points of your teammates, so it'll be out of 30 points all together," Ibiki said.

"So we get graded as a team," Sakura responded.

I just hope this test is over what I knew.

"Now for the most important rule. As you see there are Jonins looking at each row, if they caught you cheating 2 points will be deducted," Ibiki said, "So if you're caught 5 times, you fail and asked to leave."

Hmm, so there are other ways to loose points.

"Those who are caught cheating don't deserve to be called shinobies," Ibiki explained further.

I'm starting to understand this test.

"Final rule, if one person failed this test, their teammates fail with them," Ibiki finished.

Now I'm back in trouble.

If anything happens and I fail, Sakura and Sasuke fails with me.

"The test will finish in one hour, now begin!" Ibiki ordered.

We flip the papers over to the test.

Okay, I think this test is about gathering information, right?

And if a ninja is caught by the enemy trying to gain that information, they can be killed, just like we can fail.

But how do I do that without making it to obvious.

I don't have the Sharingan or Byakugan, or anything that can cheat for me.

* * *

Sasuke realize that I was trying to think something up.

He thought I was struggling with the questions.

* * *

Sakura look over the questions and found it difficult for most of us to understand it, less than her.

* * *

Just then Sasuke figured it out what I figured out. 

_"I get it now, Naruto must of saw it coming," _Sasuke thought.

* * *

Hold on a second, I'm a fox demon's son.

I have natural senses stronger than a human.

I releasing all my senses to match one of a fox.

* * *

Gaara summoned sand to a form of a eye.

* * *

Kiba was using Akamaru to cheat.

* * *

I could hear Akamaru and figure out what he was saying.

I may have been trained by humans, but when I wanted to, I could understand animals.

* * *

Shino used his bugs to gather information.

* * *

Tenten noticed that I was on a roll.

_"Naruto must of found out how to gain answers, I'm sure he doesn't mind I cheat from him," _Tenten thought.

She straighten one of the mirrors to reflect my paper with Lee being able to see it, using invisible wires.

* * *

Dosu use sound waves to figure out what someone was writing.

* * *

Since my senses were open I could sense Neji's and Hinata's Byakugan being activated.

I also sense Sasuke using his Sharingan eye.

I could guess that Neji and Hinata were looking through those who knew the answers, or is able to gather info, and Sasuke was copying someone's movements.

Teams started failing one after the other.

Hinata finished hers and look at me.

"Um Naruto, you could cheat off me," Hinata said.

"Hey don't worry, don't tell Kiba this, but if I wanted two, I can understand what animals are saying at will," I said.

Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to take over Sakura and look over her answers once she was finished.

Ino was planning to take over Shikamaru and Choji and write down the answers for them.

* * *

More teams failed but Gaara was calm as he send his eye jutsu to copy someone else.

* * *

Kankaro went to use the restroom being hand-cupped by the proctor, but once in the bathroom the proctor revealed to be Kankaro's puppet.

* * *

"Okay we'll start the tenth question," Ibiki told everyone.

Temari was waiting for Kankaro with the answers for 1-9.

"Before we start I want to add a few more rules," Ibiki said.

Kankaro came in time for it but Ibiki already knew the proctor was a puppet.

Kankaro gave Temari a piece of paper with answers.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai were waiting for some news.

"It sure is boring without the rookies," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it," Asuma said.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard the examinee of the first round is Ibiki Morino," Asuma explained.

"That's not good," Kakashi said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai you're a new Jonin so you probably don't know," Asuma said, "He's a pro in torture and interigation. He doesn't use physical torture, no he gets into their mind and finds what makes them tick."

* * *

At the examine room we were about to see what Asuma was talking about.

"First you must decide whether or not to take the tenth question," Ibiki said.

"What happens if we choose not two?" Temari shouted.

"If you choose not two, your grade will drop to 0, and you fail along with your teammates," Ibiki said.

Everyone shouted as they would choose to take it.

I figure there was a catch.

"But if you take the tenth question and fail to answer it correctly that person will loose the right to take the chuunin exam again," Ibiki explained.

"What is that about? There are guys who took the Chuunin exam before," Kiba shouted.

"You guys are just unlucky, its my rules," Ibiki answered, "But I'm giving you away out. You can choose not two, and be able to take the next Chuunin exam. Now let's begin."

Either choice was bad, but then again life comes with choices that can turn wrong.

So I just laid my head down acting casually.

Those around me call it quits and left with their teammates.

Sakura was looking at me thinking about my goal. 

_"Naruto why are you so calm, you can't prove anyone who you are being stuck as a Genin," _Sakura thought.

"I feel sorry for those who called it quits," I said at loud.

Everyone turned to me.

"Mind telling me that again?" Ibiki said.

I look up at him with a serious face.

"You heard me, in fact they're wimps if you ask me. Calling it quits without taking chances or thinking about their teammates, I thought ninjas are suppose to take chances, even for their teammates," I said.

"You sure have a backbone for a Genin. You could lose your chance to become Chuunnin, and you're not even scared about that?" Ibiki asked.

"I took bigger risk than this, and I'll continue to take risk until I proven who I am," I said, "I don't go back on my word, and I won't betray the trust of others by abandoning them because of a risk. That my ninja way."

Everyone who lost their confidence had regain it from my words as no one else rose their hand. 

_"So that's the nine-tail fox's son, he's not like his father. He brought courage to those who lost their confidence," _Ibiki thought, _"78 left, that's more than I expected."_

All the proctors nodded to him.

"Now for everyone who stayed, I congratulate you on passing the first part of the exam," Ibiki said.

We were shocked hearing that we passed.

"What do you mean we pass, what about the 10th question?" Sakura asked.

"There never was a tenth question, or you could say your choices was the tenth question," Ibiki explained.

"Then what were the other 9 questions about?" Temari asked.

"The other 9 had their purpose as well," Ibiki said, "To test your ability to gather information."

"That explains," Temari said.

"Let me explain, my objective was to test your ability as a team to gather information, that's why it was scored on a team basics, because everything you did or fail to do will affect your team basics. I want to see how you handle the pressure," Ibiki said.

Well that makes sense.

"The first 9 questions were to difficult for a mere Genin to answer them, that's why I had some Chuunin disguised taking the exam," Ibiki said, "The test was to incourage cheating to gain the answers."

"Hahaha, well I had my own way of cheeting," I said like using Akamaru without Kiba knowing.

"Those who were caught at it failed not to cheat but to cheat clumsily," Ibiki said taking off his headband revealing burns and more scars, "Information it can be the most valuable thing, how well you can gather intelligence can determine whether the mission was a failure or success. There will be times you have to risk your lives to get it."

"Man what a mess," Sasuke said.

He must have been through a lot.

"Of course you have to consider the source of your information," Ibiki said, "Intelligence gather from the enemy is not necessarily accurate keep this in mind, miss information is better than no information at all it can lead to a death of a comrade or a loss of a village. That's why I put you in a position where you had to gather accurate information. In order to survive, that's why those who weren't good at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"Okay but I still don't get what the 10th question thing was about," Temari said.

"The tenth question was the main point of the whole part of the exam," Ibiki said.

"Tell us anyways," Sakura said.

"Not only this was a test of your ability but also your teamwork. The final question give you two choices. You could choose play it safe and skip the question and both you and your teammates will fail. Or you could try and answer and loose your chance of becoming Chuunin. It was a no win situation. A sort that everyone has to deal with everyday," Ibiki said, "For example you have to steal a document from an enemy stronghold, you have no idea of how many ninjas the enemy has, or heavily guarded they are. Further more you have to believe that the enemy expects you. You might as well be walking into a trap. Now will you pass on this insane mission or say you and your comrades will survive to fight another day. No! There will be many missions that seem suicidal, but you do not think about it, you think about only the goal and to achieving it as a team. That is the squalified of a chuunin squad leader. Those who choose not to run from adversity those who put their comrades lives in jeopardy, don't deserve to be Chuunin. The rest of you deserve to go to the next round."

Just then a sign crashed into the building and pinned by Kunai with a lady appeared in front of it.

"This is no time to be celebrating. My name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'm the examiner for the second part of the Chuunin exam," Anko said.

"Bad timing," Ibiki said. 

_"This lady is worst than Naruto,"_ Sakura thought, "This is our examiner?"

"Ibiki you let 26 teams pass," Anko said.

"The Nine-tail fox's son brought courage out of everyone else," Ibiki said.

"The nine-tail runt?" Anko asked looking at me with curiosity, "Doesn't matter I'll cut them by less than half. Meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow. And I'll explained the rest."

* * *

Later Ibiki was picking up papers and crossed mine. 

_"Hmm he answer this base off what that Inuzuka boy answer it, something tells me the exam will be interesting,"_ Ibiki thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of making the trust part be also Naruto's ninja way since he had to learn to trust through friendship. and yeah use some from episode 25, but I thought it was better to use than how the comic series had it.

* * *

**Next Time:** The fact is survival and trust to keep a scroll seal and to get the other scroll from an enemy team. All and more in a dangerous forest. Only problem is that there is more than what we expected in the forest, and its after Sasuke. Will we survive and pass this part of the exam in 5 days? Read to find out...


	14. Ninja known as Orochimaru

**Ninja known as Orochimaru**

All of us gathered around the forest of death for the second part.

"You'll soon find out why its called the forest of death," Anko informed us.

"I'm not a afraid of anything," I shouted.

"You're spirited," Anko told me she threw a kunai at me.

I summoned my tail that blocked it.

"You have some skills two, maybe you'll last," Anko said.

She look at one of the grass ninjas.

Finally she handed out paperwork.

"These are agreement forms that we're not hold responsible for anything that happens in the forest including death," Anko explained, "When you sign them, you and your teammates are to turn it in at that booth but only after I explained the second test."

I retreated my tail since I had no use for it right now.

"The test is simply a survival test," Anko explained. Survival, that's all?

Anko took out a map of the area.

"Around the area is a 44 lock gates with forest river and tower at the center. With weapons and jutsus you must make it to the tower within 5 days. But before you do that you must achieve a scroll," Anko said taking two scrolls out, "Each team will either have a heaven or earth scroll. You must have both to pass. 13 teams will get a heaven scroll, 13 teams will get the earth scroll. And it's a team effort, so you must make it to the tower with all your teammates, if not you fail. There is no quitting because you'll be stuck in there for five days. Lastly you must not peek a look what is inside the scrolls until you made it to the tower. If you do, not only you fail but you'll get a surprise."

I was confuse by it.

"Chuunins are trusted with document information so this will be test of worthyness," Anko explained.

Oh I get it now, in other hands a test of trust.

"Exchange all three of your forms for one scroll, and we'll make sure you won't know which team has which scroll," Anko finished, "Final word of advice, just don't die."

* * *

When the exchange started, there was a curtain blocking those waiting's view.

Sasuke Sakura and I turned our end and got a heaven scroll.

Then each team waited at each gate.

The instructors unlock the gates as we waited.

When it started as we ran into the forest.

* * *

One team found team 8 on their way.

They were about to attack when parasitic leaches flew down and latch on them.

Team 8 had them trapped and gain their scroll.

* * *

The scream of the team could be heard across the forest.

Sasuke Sakura and I could hear the scream.

"I'll scout ahead," I said taking out a scroll piece.

I put it on my forehead, made the hand sign, and transformed into a bat.

I flew off to investigated.

* * *

In a short time someone transformed into me came up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I didn't see anything," he said.

Sasuke saw through it and hit him.

"How did you know it wasn't your teammate?" the ninja asked.

"Naruto would transform back to normal right after seeing us," Sasuke said, "Not to mention Naruto would of use one of his tails to block that."

The Rain ninja transform back to normal and went for an attack.

I made my appearance then and transform back to normal just to kick the guy.

Sasuke went for an attack.

The rain ninja dodge it and ran away.

* * *

Later we gathered to make a password incase one or all of us were separated.

Each of us had our own answer so that the enemy would be confused.

Mine was that it took 9 men to kill my father, and only one survived.

"I'll hold the scroll," Sasuke said.

Just then there was a gust of wind that separated us.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were the first to gather.

"The code word," Sasuke said.

"When the enemy is weak or tired is the best time to attack," Sakura said.

Then a grass ninja transformed into me arrived.

"Code word," Sasuke said.

"When the enemy is weak or tired is the best time to attack," the guy answered.

Sasuke threw a kunai at him.

The guy dodge it with ease.

"Wrong code word, that was Sakura's," Sasuke said.

The guy transformed back to his real form.

"This will be more fun," the guy said.

* * *

Meanwhile I was dealing with a snake.

"Please this is all they got," I said.

I took out a scroll and bit on it making the hand sign.

"Demon Fox Transformation Jutsu," I shouted transforming into my true form.

It tried to attack but I jumped out of the way.

Then I use one of my tails to hang from a branch.

It tried to constrict me but I dodge it again.

I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura would understand that I'm battling a snake.

The snake tried to get me with its tail but I dodge again.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were having their struggle.

The guy revealed he had an earth scroll we needed.

He swallowed the scroll ready to fight.

They look into the guys eye and suddenly couldn't move.

The grass ninja send an attack that did damage to Sasuke and Sakura.

But it revealed to only be a Genjutsu.

Sasuke saw through it but couldn't move.

The grass ninja send his attack but Sasuke stab himself in order to move and dodge.

He also got Sakura out of the way as the grass ninja was impressed.

* * *

Meanwhile I was fighting the snake.

It finally swallow me but I let it as I had my purpose as my scroll as still in my mouth.

"Fox Demon Clone Jutsu," I shouted.

The snake exploded from the number of my clones building up inside.

I wasn't about to transform back to normal though, because if I was attack then most likely the others were.

* * *

Sasuke planned to run away.

Then a snake tried to eat them but Sasuke got him and Sakura out of the way.

Sasuke saw the same eyes on that snake as the grass ninja and attack it with Shurikan.

"The prey always try to run," the ninja said coming out of the snake, "In the present of the preditor."

The ninja started going up the tree like a snake until I hit it with one of my tails causing it to break.

Everyone look to see me in my demon form ready to fight.

I was growling at the grass ninja.

"Naruto, don't fight this guy, run away," Sasuke shouted.

I responded by tossing my transformation scroll to Sakura.

"Naruto's transformation scroll," Sakura thought.

"So my pet wasn't good enough for you," the ninja said, "I should of figured as much from the nine-tail fox's little cub."

I growled more hearing that.

"Naruto seriously putting himself in danger," Sasuke thought.

He took out the scroll as an offer for them to get away.

"I see, only way for the prey to escape the predator is giving him a different meal," the ninja said.

Sasuke threw it at him.

I jump and grabbed it with my mouth.

"Naruto, don't you get the situation?" Sasuke responded.

I growled at him in response.

"Did Naruto just growled at Sasuke?" Sakura thought.

"When we let you keep the scroll, I thought I can trust you into keeping it safe," I finally said, "I don't like it when people betray others trust."

Sasuke was shocked. I

released the scroll from my mouth.

The grass ninja bit his thumb and mark some tattoo and perform some hand signs.

He summoned a giant snake to attack.

The Snake crash through the branch and I jumped out of the way carrying Sasuke with my tails.

I put him on another branch and got some Kunais from his pouch.

The snake went for another snack but I stop it by throwing Kunais with my tails.

The ninja blew some kind of wind attack but I dodge it again.

"Without a doubt you're the Nine-tail's son, but I have no use for you," the ninja said.

* * *

Anko was at some sight of 3 deaths and knew who we were fighting.

The grass ninja was really Orochimaru.

And he was trouble for everyone.

Maybe for me, or so she would think.

She headed to find Orochimaru.

* * *

Meanwhile Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around me and pulled me up to him.

"I'll cancel out your transformation now," Orochimaru said.

He performed some jutsu and hit me in the gut.

I transform back into my human form.

"You cancel out my transformation," I said.

"Yes, and you wouldn't be able to transform back into your true form for a few more days," Orochimaru said.

He threw me aside.

I summoned my tails that saved me by grabbing a branch.

"I stop his transformation, but that tail I couldn't stop," Orochimaru thought.

"Sasuke snap out of it, I need your help," I shouted, "How are you suppose to get revenge if you coward away."

Sasuke's eyes revealed the Sharingan eyes as he remember what his brother told him.

Sasuke jumped into the air and thrown some weapons.

Orochimaru dodge them with ease.

I swing back and had my tail cling to the tree I was standing on.

I threw some Shurikans with wire attach.

It tied Orochimaru to the tree.

"Now Sasuke!" I shouted.

Sasuke made some hand signs stopping at tiger.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Sasuke shouted in his head.

Sasuke blew a giant flame at Orochimaru.

"You two are such a pain but only one of you I need," Orochimaru said.

Some of the skin was pealing off him.

Orochimaru look directly at us, although I was unaffected, I could tell Sasuke and Sakura was as they seem frozen.

I jumped at Orochimaru but he did some kind of jutsu that forced me into a tree knocking me out since I wasn't in my demon form and wasn't strong enough to beat him.

I landed on top of a branch.

* * *

Orochimaru swallowed our scroll whole and then use some kind of jutsu that extended his neck at Sasuke.

He bit down on Sasuke's neck and when he released a strange markings appeared.

Sasuke collapsed in pain as Sakura went to his aid.

"Eventually Sasuke will go out to seek me for power," Orochimaru said before disappearing.

"Naruto wake up, I need you!" Sakura shouted but I was out cold.

* * *

Orochimaru rested to recover from his fight with Sasuke and me.

Anko arrived at that moment.

"Been along time Anko," Orochimaru greeted.

Anko went to attack but Orochimaru use his tongue to stop Anko and throw her down.

"Shadow Snake Jutsu," Anko shouted.

Snakes fired form from her arms to help her.

She use it to throw Orochimaru out of the tree onto the branch she was on.

Orochimaru jumped at Anko to attack.

Anko pinned him down at that moment and grab both hands.

"Now I'll just use your hand," Anko said making a hand sign.

"So you're going to use that jutsu," Orochimaru said.

"Yes you and I will die," Anko said.

She was about to do a double sacrifice jutsu but Orochimaru disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone.

From his spot Orochimaru activated the seal on Anko's neck causing her pain.

"What are you doing here?" Anko asked.

"I came here to recruit some men, and I found one just perfect, that's if he survives the curse mark I put on him," Orochimaru said, "I wouldn't stop the exam early. Three of my pupils are in the exam after all."

Orochimaru disappeared before the Anbu came to help Anko.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but I went pass this part before, but I thought since Naruto Sasuke and Sakura are team 7 which means they would handle Orochimaru together I thought to separate the second test into sections just like I did for the Land of Waves. Anyways Naruto will wake up sooner than in the comic series, and will gain back his transformation before the preliminaries

* * *

**Next Time: **Sound Ninjas attack us and they're working for that Orochimaru. Now is a good time for me to wake up as Sakura need help. Lee comes but he pushes himself to far. Will we survive this battle and why is team 10 here? Read to find out...


	15. Sound Ninjas

**Sound Ninjas**

Team Gai were waiting about making a plan.

"We should use this moment to gather what we can," Neji said then throw a Kunai down to the ground, "We meet here in 30 minutes no matter what."

"Okay," Tenten agreed.

"Roger," Lee responded.

They jumped off in their own directions.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was treating Sasuke and me.

Sasuke had a bad fever and Sakura was doing her best to keep it down.

Although I was knock out I could smell 3 familiar scents.

Those three were the three sound ninjas from before hopping to kill Sasuke.

Sakura manage to scared off a squirrel with a kunai not seeing the paper bomb attack to its back.

* * *

Lee was doing some training when he saw the same squirrel.

"Now why would you have a paper bomb on your back little guy?" Lee asked.

The squirrel showed him where he was last at which was where we were.

* * *

Meanwhile Neji was looking at some trail of chips.

"Come out of there," Neji ordered.

* * *

Team 10 were hiding behind some bushes.

"How did he find us?" Ino whispered.

"I can give you one clue," Shikamaru said as Choji was eating some chips, "Now what?"

"We just go to plan b," Ino said.

They jumped out of the bushes.

"Wow if it isn't last year's rooky of the year Neji Hyuga," Ino said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh its you guys," Neji responded.

Ino undid her hair tie letting it loose.

"I always wanted to get to know you better," Ino said trying to seduce Neji.

Of course Neji wasn't least affected by it.

"Get lost," Neji said turning away.

Ino was angry that Neji wasn't affected by it.

"I guess Naruto never told you guys about me," Neji said, "If I take a scroll from you it would be a waste of time. Just leave."

Team 10 jump off not wanting to push it.

* * *

Finally I woke up sensing danger.

"Naruto you're awake," Sakura responded.

"Sakura behind you," I warned.

"Well, well, well, the demon-boy is finally awake," Dosu said.

Sakura turned to see Dosu Zuko and Kin ready to attack.

"To bad I was hoping to destroy him before he wakes up," Zuko said.

I took out my scroll and bit down on it.

"Demon Fox transformation jutsu," I shouted.

Nothing happened as I was still in my human form.

I was confuse of why I didn't transformed until I remember Orochimaru had cancel out my transformation.

"Looks like your transformation is still cancel out," Dosu said.

"That just makes things easier," Zuko said, "We can kill the demon-boy, and the girl too."

"Hold on a second," Dosu said then revealed one of Sakura's traps then they went to attack us.

I was about to act but Sakura trigger a trap by cutting a string.

A rope log came at the sound ninjas but Dosu blocked it with some sound waves.

The sound ninjas went forward to attack.

"Leaf Huricane," Lee shouted kicking Dosu away.

"Lee!" I responded.

"Naruto, I'm surprise you're not in your true form," Lee said.

"Our last battle left me unable to transformed into my true form for some time," I said, "Where's Neji and Tenten?"

"We went our separate ways to gather food," Lee explained.

I got up and took out one of my scrolls.

"Oh please you can't transform into your true form and yet you think you can still fight," Dosu responded.

"I don't need my true form to perform any of my regular jutsus," I responded.

Dosu went to attack but Lee pulled out a root to block Dosu's strike.

* * *

Team 10 were trying to find a weak team.

"There is no team weaker than us," Ino responded.

"What do you expect, we're not even strong enough to fight Naruto's team, not with Naruto in it," Shikamaru said.

"Hold on a second, we don't know much about Naruto, and Sakura is weak, but what about Sasuke," Ino responded.

"I know that Naruto is the son of a mighty fox demon, which would be good enough," Shikamaru said.

"What ever Sasuke can still beat that shrimp," Ino said.

"I don't know, Sasuke looks knock out now," Choji said, "And Naruto isn't using his true form."

"What?" Ino responded as she and Shikamaru went to watch.

* * *

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten made it back to their meeting point.

"Lee is sure late," Tenten said, "I wander if he ran into an enemy."

"Most likely not, but lets go find him anyways," Neji said.

They jumped off to search for Lee.

Neji remember when Lee was the only one who could learn a forbidden move that he could use when someone he cares about is in trouble.

* * *

At our battle Lee unwrapped the bandages around his arms.

"I'll cover you," I said taking out a scroll.

"Okay," Lee said.

Dosu went for attack but Lee kicked him into the air.

Lee use the Dancing Shadow leaf to get behind Dosu and wrapped him in bandages.

They started spinning to the ground.

"Primary Lotus," Lee shouted.

Zuko was about to use one of his jutsus but I got into position on all four.

"I may not be able to change into my true form, but I still can use one of my 9 tails," I said.

I summon one of my tails and hit the ground when Zuko slam his hand the ground the ground soften a path but the earth cracked from my tail and collided with Zuko's right where Lee and Dosu hit the ground. 

_"Didn't hit it in time," _I thought as my tail retreated.

"That's some tail," Zuko said.

Dosu pulled out of the ground unharmed.

"I still took more damage cause of it though," Dosu said.

Dosu went to attack Lee as he still recovered from the attack.

I hit him to the side blocking the attack.

"Won't work," Dosu said.

Log appeared in mine and Lee's place as I used the substitution jutsu.

"You manage to use substitution before being hit," Dosu said, "However you should still be affected by my sound waves."

I felt some pain in my ear.

"The armor in my arm lets me to use sound waves to attack with," Dosu said.

"Lee stay back here," I said leaving.

"Naruto," Lee responded.

"_I can't let my friends down," _I thought.

Dosu went to attack Sakura but I jump from above and kick him down.

Dosu use his chakra to make it worst but I already got out of the way.

My hearing was still damage from the attack but at least I didn't take it close range.

"You annoying little fox," Dosu said.

"Sakura I can't do this alone, and Lee is still recovering from his attack," I said, "I need your help right now."

* * *

"Why is he asking Sakura for help? Couldn't he just transformed into his true form?" Choji asked.

"I don't think he can, at least not right now," Shikamaru said, "Well Ino what should we do? Weren't you and Sakura good friends at one time?"

Ino remember about that day their friendship broken when they found out each like Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura threw some shurikans but Zuko blow them away with supersonic air pressure from the pipes in his palms.

Kin then grab Sakura from her hair.

"Sakura," I shouted.

"Zuko kill Sasuke now," Kin shouted.

I pulled out a clone jutsu scroll.

I maybe unable to use my demon base jutsus, but since I can use substitution jutsu, then maybe I can use other normal jutsus.

"Shadow clone jutsu," I shouted the moment I made the hand sign.

Several shadow clones appeared.

"I'll take care of this guy quickly," Zuko said.

"You think so," I said. I sense aura coming from Sasuke.

"_I can't let Naruto or Lee down. It's time I put my life on the line for my friends," _Sakura thought taking out a Kunai and cut right through her hair freeing her from Kin's grip.

Her headband flew off from the top of her head.

Sakura stood up free from Kin's grip.

"Naruto, let's work together," Sakura said.

"Yeah," I agreed as I got into position.

Time for me to show them what I can do without my true form.

"Kin take care of the girl," Zuko shouted.

Kin took out some sinbols to attack with.

Sakura made hand signs in response.

Kin attack Sakura as I watch.

I knew the hand signs Sakura made so I just focused on Zuko.

Sakura disappeared and a log took her place.

Sakura came from one end armed as I came from the other.

Zuko aimed both his hands at us. Sakura threw some Kunai at Zuko.

He blew them back at Sakura who avoid it with substitution and fired his attack at me.

I dodge it with ease.

Lee jumped out of the tree and came down on Zuko.

Dosu pushed him away.

"No need you to interfere," Dosu said.

"_Sorry Naruto, I can't help you and Sakura," _Lee thought.

Sakura came down on Zuko from above as I handled Kin.

Sakura came down and bit Zuko's arm.

He tried to punch her to let go.

I was about to act at the moment Zuko manage to push Sakura aside but Ino Choji and Shikamaru jumped in front of her, or rather Ino and Shikamaru as Shikamaru pulled Choji to them by his scarf.

"Ino Shikamaru Choji," I responded.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru responded.

"Great more leaf insects and that fat one looks like he's about to run," Zuko said referring Choji as the fat one.

Choji's ear twitch hearing it.

"That's it you're going down, no one calls me fat," Choji shouted.

Shikamaru dropped Choji's scarf seeing no need for it.

"Hey Naruto, mind me asking why you haven't transform into your true form yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh-uh, yeah, the last fight left me unable to use my demon base jutsus for a while," I explained, "But I can still summon one of my tails."

"What a drag," Shikamaru responded.

"Okay guys Ino-shika-cho formation," Ino shouted.

Choji made a hand sign new to me.

"Body expansion jutsu," Choji shouted.

His body became sphere like with head arms and legs.

"Human Boulder Jutsu," Choji shouted as his legs arms and head retreated in his body as he started spinning rapidly.

Choji came at Zuko full speed to attack.

Zuko tried his jutsu but it didn't work as Choji bounce upward.

Dosu went to action but Shikamaru made a rat hand sign.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikamaru shouted as his shadow extended and latch on Dosu's causing him to freeze.

Zuko manage to dodge Choji's attack at the time.

Kin was shocked by what was going on.

Ino made a handsign aiming at Kin.

"Mind transfer jutsu," Ino shouted.

Her soul transfer to Kin giving Ino control.

Shikamaru caught Ino's body as it fell.

Choji stopped spinning and went back to normal.

I noticed that Dosu and Zuko was unaffected by the fact Ino had control over their teammate.

Just then Zuko aim his palm at Kin.

"Lee stop him," I shouted.

"Right," Lee responded going for a kick, "Leaf Hurricane!"

Lee kicked Zuko preventing him from attacking Kin.

"Quick reaction," Zuko said.

"I can't believe you'll try to attack your own teammate," I said.

"It doesn't matter to us as our goal is to kill Sasuke," Zuko said.

Shikamaru's shadow released Dosu giving him movement.

"Now I can attack you guys," Dosu said.

"Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone shouted.

I knew that voice and look up to see Neji and Tenten.

"Neji Tenten," I responded.

"_Lee's teammates,"_ Sakura thought.

"Hey Lee what's going on here?" Neji shouted.

"The sound ninjas came to attack Naruto's team, I came to help then team 10 came," Lee responded.

Neji activated his Byakugan ready to fight.

He froze at the time I sense Sasuke's chakra.

I look to see Sasuke was getting up.

However something was wrong as markings cover almost half of his body.

"Naruto Sakura who attack you two?" Sasuke asked.

"We did it," Zuko responded.

I sensed danger as purple chakra surround Sasuke as he set himself to attack the sound ninjas.

"Ino release your Jutsu," Shikamaru shouted, "Choji get over here."

Ino and Choji did so not wanting to push it.

Zuko tried his strongest attack on Sasuke and at Sakura and me.

I took Sakura and dodge it as Sasuke dodge the attack as well.

Just then Sasuke reappeared behind Zuko and grab his arms.

With his leg on Zuko's back Sasuke pulled on the arms until he dislocate them.

Sasuke turned to Dosu who was left.

"Sasuke stop this," I shouted.

Sasuke didn't stop however Sakura stopped him.

The markings on Sasuke retreated back to what was his curse mark.

Dosu left an earth scroll, took his teammates and jump off.

I took the earth scroll and put it in my pouch.

I didn't understand what was going on but I knew one thing, that markings on Sasuke wasn't good.

I look at Neji and could tell from his expression that he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey Lee," Tenten shouted jumping down.

"Oh Tenten," Lee said.

"What was up with you, going off to help out without telling us," Tenten responded.

"Sorry," Lee responded.

"By the way Lee," I shouted, "Thanks for the help back there."

Lee nodded as his response to me.

Ino fixed Sakura's hair giving it a proper trip with a kunai.

"Hey Naruto," Neji shouted, "How come you weren't in your true form?"

I look at my hand and clutch it.

"My transformation was blocked during our last fight," I answered.

I knew though I will break through it and be able to transform again.

"_Naruto's transform was blocked, how can someone block it?"_ Neji thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I know its quick but like I said it I had part of the chapter worked on before so it was quick.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sasuke's Sakura's and my time is running out. We're almost on our 5th day and haven't found one enemy. It didn't help that Orochimaru ate our heaven scroll. Luckily Kabuto decided to help us with some tips about the closest areas around the tower. We go there and we have to fight some rain ninjas make things odd, the ninjas are using some kind of clones. Only one thing is good against these guys and that's my fox transformation. Will I be able to release my transformation, will we get the heaven scroll we need, and what is the fourth Hokage up to? Read to find out...


	16. True Power

**True Power**

Minato was at his office waiting for someone. He just hope the man comes before he had to go to the tower with his wife.

Just then in a puff of smoke a man in his 50s with white spiky hair with odd clothes appeared. The man was Jiriaya of the legendary 3 sanin

"I hope you had a good reason for disrupting my research" Jiriaya said.

"I do, Orochimaru is back," Minato said, "And he marked the last Uchiha."

"You better explained from the beginning," Jiriaya said.

Minato explained about what Anko told him and the situation.

"So you want me to find and stop Orochimaru," Jiriaya asked.

"No at least not now," Minato said, "First I need you to take in a new student."

"This new student wouldn't happen to be the Nine-Tail Fox's son would it?" Jiriaya asked.

"Yes it is," Minato said, "From what you told me about the Akatsukis Naruto needs all the help he can get. Not to mention he needs to learn how to use jutsus without his scrolls."

"Alright, but you owe me one," Jiriaya said.

Back at the forest Sakura Sasuke and I were camping out after failing to find a team with or without a heaven scroll. It was our fourth day and we were running out of time. However I had something else on my mind.

Near a river I placed a scroll in my mouth and made the hand sign. "Fox Demon Clone jutsu," I shouted. There was a puff of smoke but nothing appeared. I sighed as I didn't know what to do. It been a while since that jutsu block my transformation and I thought for sure I would have it back by now.

I walked back to the campground to find Sasuke gone.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He went to get some water," Sakura responded, "Any luck with your jutsus?"

"No and I thought I'll be able to use my demon base jutsus by now," I responded.

"We got another problem two, we're on our fourth day and we haven't seen any opposing team," Sakura said.

I look down trying to think of a way. We could try and copy the heaven scroll by looking in the earth scroll but something about Anko-sensei said about there being a surprise if we open it early makes me doubt that'll be a good idea.

Just then I smell someone familiar. "Someone's here," I warned Sakura.

"Your sense of smell is just as good as always Naruto," someone said.

That person came out revealing to be Kabuto.

Sasuke arrived seeing Kabuto as well.

"Don't worry I'm not after your scroll, in fact I already have the scroll my team needs," Kabuto said taking out both a heaven and earth scroll.

"If you have the scrolls then lets fight," I said.

"I'm with Naruto," Sasuke responded.

"Hold on a second how about I help you get your scroll just fallow me," Kabuto said.

We decided to fallow Kabuto, however I could tell we were being fallowed by another scent.

Kabuto explained how there will be enemies around the tower we can face. "I wouldn't worry though, one of you have a strong sense of smell after all right?" Kabuto asked.

I smiled as he was referring to me, and it was true. My sense of smell is stronger than Kakashi-sensei's considering my heritage.

By night fall we made it to sight range of the tower. "Okay be on guard," Kabuto said.

"Right," the rest of us agreed.

Hours later I sense trouble as we were no where near the tower. "Guys hold on," I said.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked clearly tired.

"I think we're caught in a Genjutsu," I said.

"I believe Naruto's right, we're no closer than we were an hour ago," Kabuto said.

I smell some enemies nearby. "Guys watch out," I responded.

As I said that weird clones surround us. "You're trap rats," the rain ninja said.

I attack one of them finding it futile. It broke apart and formed two more clones. I dodge more attacks coming at me. I pulled out a weapon scroll and bit down on it. I don't know if it'll work but it has to.

"Demon-Fox Transformation," I shouted. There was a huge puff of smoke but I was still human.

"Give us your scroll," The clones ordered.

"These are illusions," I said, "However I can sense out the real enemy."

"Hold on Naruto, they might try and counter attack," Sasuke said.

Kunai came at us as we dodge each one. _"I should be able to transform and produce demon clones," _I thought_. _I remember being a 5 year old trying to transform. I didn't master it until I was able to tap into my demon blood. Then I thought of something. The problem was that the jutsu didn't block my jutsus, it prevented me to tap into my demon chakra.

"Alright I'll handle this," I said bitting down on my scroll.

"Naruto, its pointless, you're just wasting chakra," Sakura responded.

"Fox-Demon Clone jutsu," I shouted. In a huge puff of smoke multiple fox clones appeared.

"_He shouldn't be able to tap into his demon chakra yet," _Kabuto thought.

They attack through the illusions as I tried to smell out the enemy. More clones appeared as the fifth day came.

Finally the clones disappeared as day came soon the three rain ninjas appeared ready for the kill. "You're doom now," the leader said.

"That's what you think," I said. They look to see we were right behind them as I grabbed my fox demon transformation scroll. I bit down on my transformation scroll, and made the hand sign.

"Naruto created some shadow clones that tricked you into thinking we're there," Sasuke said, "Naruto do your stuff

"Fox Demon Transformation Jutsu," I shouted. I transformed into my true form and use my tails to grab one of the ninjas and threw him into the others.

Then I transformed back into normal.

"Not done just yet," the rain ninja said and made a hand sign. Mist clones appeared right in front of us.

"I'm not done yet," I said with my transformation scroll in my mouth. I took out my demon clone scroll and made a hand sign while holding it. "Fox-Demon Clone/Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted. Suddenly fox clones appeared and I transformed into my true form in a puff of smoke.

All the fox clones dealt with the fake clones as I use the moment to find which ones are the clones. Just then three went to attack and I tackle all three. I transform back to normal and my clones disappeared. I pulled out a heaven scroll from the rain ninjas.

"Okay guys lets go to the tower," I said.

Once at the tower Kabuto's teammates met up with us. We went through the two separate doors into the tower.

Meanwhile Kabuto gave Orochimaru a card on information Orochimaru needed as Kabuto was his spy. "By the way, the Nine-Tail's runt broke through your jutsu," Kabuto said.

"Then it seems we need to keep an eye on him," Orochimaru responded.

In our room we found it empty. "Hey look at this sign," I told my teammates.

"Its probably about the scrolls," Sakura said.

"Then lets open them and fine out," I said.

I gave Sakura the heaven scroll and we open both the heaven and earth scroll. Inside was weird markings in it. "Guys throw them it's a summoning scroll," Sasuke responded.

We did so and the two ends landed on each other. In a puff of smoke Chief appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Chief what are you doing here in the leaf?" I responded, "Matter in fact, why did the scrolls summon you?"

"Impatient as always Naruto," the chief said, "I requested to be your guide after passing the second round. And just in time two."

"Okay but why you, you're not even a leaf ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Lord Hokage made an exception for me because I wanted to see how much Naruto grown as a team with humans," the chief said, "And by the looks of it and from what I was told about the first round all three of you seem to bond together as a team since our last meeting."

I grinned as the chief only gives compliments to those who deserves it.

"Now I bet you're curious about what that poster means," the chief said.

"Yeah actually we are, do you know what it means?" Sakura asked.

"Its actually a chuunin moto, that shows what it truly means to be a chuunin," the chief said, "Earth it mentions represents strength, and heaven represents knowledge. If you lack heaven but strong, then gain wisdom, but if you're strong in heaven but not in earth then work to get stronger, only when you find a balance in both you can become Chuunin. Chuunins are normally captains in missions and are trusted the lives of others."

"Right, well then the three of us will become Chuunins easy," I said.

"Naruto what ever happens, don't forget why I allowed you to live when I could have killed you," Chief told me.

"Don't worry about it old man," I said, "I'm not that trouble making boy you always coach around, I grown since then."

"You're right, you're no longer that little kid," Chief said,

A woman with red long hair, a white shirt with black stripes and black pants name Kushina was with Minato.

"Yeah 21 contestants passed," Kushina responded, "Looks like preliminaries are in hand."

"Yeah, what about Kakashi's team?" Minato asked.

"According to the chief they passed," Kushina said, "I still don't understand why you allow the chief to greet them."

"Let's just say he wanted to remind Naruto in person about something," Minato explained.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of using this chapter of getting Minato to make Jiriaya to train Naruto since Naruto isn't Minato's son in this story. I thought of using the chief to greet Naruto's team instead of Iruka. By the fact Naruto couldn't tap into his demon chakra, he means he couldn't tap into his inner chakra that allows him to use his demon base jutsus.

Also since we're drawing close to the month training, I thought I tell you about something that will help against Gaara and substitute for the toad summoning jutsu for Naruto. Naruto will be able to summon but tailed foxes and without a summoning contract since Naruto is the Nine-tail Fox's son in this story. To top that off the summoning comes with a bonus power for Naruto that allows him to increase his size but only in his true form. Sort of like how Jiriaya can summon the inside of a toad's stomach cause of his summoning.

Anyways in this story I'm going to still mix up the order even with 20 fighters. Still going to keep Gaara vs. Dosu from Naruto's Different Life. Keeping Naruto vs Kiba and Temari vs. Tenten. Don't know about the rest but it might change whose going into the finals.

* * *

**Next Time: **We have to fight the Preliminaries and its random. I don't know who we're fighting but I don't like how some of this is turning out. Who will fight who, and why is the Hokage and the Jonin instructors here? Read to find out...


	17. Start of the Preliminaries

**Start of the Preliminaries**

All the Jonins instructors of the exams and of the passing teams, and 4th Hokage. was at the main room of the tower congratulating those who passed. Amongst them was Kushina and the chief.

I sniff around and recognize all the senses of the Genin here. Team 8, team 10, Neji's team, that sand team, the sound team, and Kabuto's team.

I noticed that Akamaru was scared stiff as Kiba look at Gaara. I couldn't blame the poor pup, something about that Jinchuuriki didn't seem right. Especially now, because I could smell fresh blood coming from that gore in his back, to top that off he seem way different from when we first met.

Just then something else caught my scent. I look and saw the sound ninjas instructor. Something about his scent made my blood boil as it was familiar like it was recent.

"Looks like both our teams passed huh Kakashi?" Gai responded.

"_Naruto is glaring at that sound Jonin," _Kakashi thought, _"I wander…"_

"Hey Kakashi are you even listening?" Gai asked.

"Huh you said something," Kakashi responded.

Kakashi wasn't the only one who noticed my weird behavior, the chief Neji and Hinata noticed two. Chief was thinking almost the same thing Kakashi was about the sound ninja as I hardly glare at anyone.

"_Why is Naruto focused on that sound Jonin all of the sudden," _Neji wandered.

"_Naruto," _Hinata thought as she also noticed that I was focused on Gaara before, and suddenly focused on the sound ninja.

Not only was that ninja's smell was familiar but I'm getting a familiar feeling in my gut about this guy. Like I should keep an eye on him as well as Gaara.

Then my focus broke when Anko said, "Now the fourth Hokage will explain the next round so pay attention!"

"Now before we carry on to the Chuunin Exam I want to explain to you about the purpose of these exams of having all the countries volunteer," Minato said, "Don't take me wrong, it is to promote friendship between countries, but it also is to substitute for war."

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"The orgin of the Chuunin exams goes back to the war between countries that are now allies, to decide who will fight for their country, and now in these exams you are expected to represent your village in fighting one on one matches between each other under surveillance of leaders from other countries. Strength of a country is a strength of its village, strength of a village is a strength of it's shinobies, and Shinobies strength is born through life risking battles," Minato said, "Now you must fight with the sake of your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

I smiled as I understood, this was to build friendship and to replace war.

"Minato let me explain about what's going to happen next," Kushina said, "Since you made me referee."

"Alright," Minato agreed.

"My name is Kushina Namikaze, and before we have the finals, we must hold preliminary matches to decide who will be in the main event," Kushina explained, "You see to many of you passed the first two rounds, and we need the finals to last a certain length, so we have to have one round of preliminary matches. Now for anyone of you who don't feel like they can advance please call out. As of now teamwork won't count so your teammates can stay if pleased, as of now we're starting the preliminaries."

Kabuto was the first to call out saying he took hearing damage from the first round.

Sasuke felt pain from his curse mark.

"Sasuke you should drop out as well," Sakura said.

"I won't," Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke, I know you're in pain from whatever mark that Orochimaru gave you," I said, "Maybe its best…"

"I'm not quitting," Sasuke responded, "I'm an avenger and I have to prove I'm strong by facing strong opponents."

"Are you serious, you're going to risk the pain to prove you're strong?" I responded.

"Yeah, you're one of those I want to fight Naruto," Sasuke said, "The one who came close to taking rooky of the year away from me, but didn't take it."

Minato decided to wait to see what the curse mark will do. "Now look on the board to see who is the first match," Kushina said.

A board appeared above and the first names were picked.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**

"Now there are no rules, the match is over when one dies or admits defeat, however I can end the match any time," Kushina explained, "Now those not participating move up to the upper levels."

We did so but Kakashi warned Sasuke about his curse mark and using his Sharingan. Sasuke figured he couldn't use any ninjutsu either so he was stuck with Taijutsu.

I watch Sasuke from above wandering what he'll do.

"Now begin," Kushina said.

Yoroi made a hand sign and his hand started glowing with chakra. Then he threw some shurikan at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked each one with a kunai knife.

Yoroi went for the grab but Sasuke dodge it. Sasuke manage to kick Yoroi. Yoroi manage to grab Sasuke. Sasuke felt as if his chakra was being drained. Yoroi landed a punch at Sasuke. Yoroi grab Sasuke again and again Sasuke felt his chakra being drained.

"You're draining my chakra," Sasuke said.

"You noticed," Yoroi responded.

"Sasuke get up," I shouted.

Sasuke kicked Yoroi away from him. I knew Sasuke was in trouble unless he fights back. "Come on Sasuke, is this all you got?" I shouted, "Where's that fighting spirit you had the day we were made a team? The skills you shown before you had the Sharingan?"

"_Naruto," _The chief thought as he heard me.

"_Reminding Sasuke of the abilities he had before he unleashed his Sharingan eye, clever idea," _Kakashi thought.

Yoroi came at Sasuke who got up. _"Naruto's right, I can fight this guy with or without the Sharingan," _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke dodge and kick Yoroi into the air. "That technique," Lee responded.

"He must of copied it during that spar," I responded.

Sasuke use dancing shadow to get behind Yoroi. "True that was something I copied but this is one of my original," Sasuke said poking Yoroi with two fingers on the back.

Just then the curse mark started spreading across Sasuke. _"No not now," _Sasuke thought forcing the mark back to normal. Sasuke then swing his leg around and kick Yoroi from the side shouting, "Lion Barrage!" Sasuke continue hitting Yoroi into the ground.

Kushina checked knowing already that Sasuke won. "Winner of the first match, Sasuke Uchiha," Kushina announced.

"Alright," I shouted.

Kakashi jumped down to Sasuke. Minato look at Kakashi knowing what he's up too and nodded. Kakashi nodded back as he put his book away. "Come on Sasuke, lets go make sure that curse seal doesn't get out of hand," Kakashi said. Sasuke agreed and fallowed him.

I noticed that the sound Jonin left as well. I would of fallowed him, but I don't want to risk forfeiting a match because I wasn't here.

Neji look at Sasuke then at me. _"Naruto reminded Sasuke of his abilities that he had before activating his bloodline, thus giving Sasuke the encouragement to find away to win,"_ Neji thought.

I sense trouble coming from Gaara and turned to him. I decided to see why Akamaru was spooked by him by talking to team 8.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I sense danger, and team 8 might know why," I answered.

"_Sense danger?" _Sakura thought as I headed to team 8.

"Hey Kiba," I shouted.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata said seeing me.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I have a feeling you know something about Gaara that I don't," I said, "I'm sensing danger from him and I saw how Akamaru was acting weird earlier and you were looking at Gaara."

"The thing is, we saw that guy single handedly kill three rain ninjas with one blow," Kiba explained, "To top that off, Akamaru can sense enemies' strength and knew Gaara meant trouble."

"You better start from the beginning," I said.

"Now for the next match," Kushina said.

We look up at the board to see who was next.

**Shino Aburame vs. Zuko**

"Who is this loser?" Zuko asked.

Shino didn't say anything about his opponent.

Meanwhile I told Sakura what team 8 told me, and Neji Tenten Lee and Team 10 seem focused on it as well.

"What you're serious?" Ino responded.

"Team 8 witness it themselves," I answered, "Not to mention since a little before the explanation of the Chuunin Exam I been sensing something dangerous in that guy, plus the scent of blood that only seem a few days old coming from his gore."

"If what you say along with what Hinata's team witness is true, then that guy might be to dangerous to fight," Tenten said.

"At least not without the right jutsus and experience," I responded.

"The best choice right now is watch these matches and see what we're up against because right now the only ones we still don't know much about is Gaara's teammates, and the last of Kabuto's team," Neji said.

We look down just in time as the match between Shino and Zuko just started and Zuko was able to move one of his arms.

Zuko came at Shino to attack. Shino blocked it but super sonic attack fired from the tubes at Shino. Shino hit the ground. Shino turned into bugs revealing to be a clone as the real one was on the other side.

"These bugs attack in numbers and drains the opponent's chakra," Shino explained, "You could use your good arm to attack me but then my bugs will attack, but if you attack them I'll attack."

Zuko got his other arm moving and aim at Shino and the bugs. Before Zuko could attack his arms imploded from the presure. Shino laid the final hit knocking Zuko out. Coming out of the pipes where bugs Shino's bugs.

"Winner Shino Aburame," Kushina announced.

"Something about Shino made me wander since I met that guy," I said.

"That's something coming from you Naruto," Kakashi said.

We look to see Kakashi was standing there.

"Kakashi about that sound Jonin…" I said.

"He's not a problem for now," Kakashi said.

"Right," I said.

We look at the board for the next round.

**Kankaro vs. Misumi**

"So we're going to see what one of the sand ninjas can do," Neji said.

"Yeah not to mention that Misumi guy is one of Kabuto's team.

Kankaro and Misumi was out on the field. Kankaro took the wrapped bandages off his back.

Misumi went to attack and Kankaro blocked it. Misumi use the moment to wraped his arms and legs around Kankaro as if he had no joints. "I can squeeze you until your bones break so you better give up," Misumi said.

"Sand guy wins," I said.

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked.

"I hate to say it, but Naruto's right," Neji said.

Misumi kept squeezing until what almost everyone thought Kankaro was out cold.

Just then the sand broke off Kankaro revealing to actually be a puppet. The badages around the object unwrapped revealing to be Kankaro. The puppet wrapped around Misumi this time. Kankaro was controlling the puppet through puppet strings. Kankaro made the puppet squeeze until Misumi's bones broke.

"Winner Kankaro," Kushina called, "Now for the fourth match!"

**Ino Yamanaka vs. Rock Lee**

"Wahoo, it's finally my turn," Lee shouted.

"I have to face him," Ino responded.

Lee jumped down ready to fight as Ino went down the stairs.

Sakura remember when she and Ino were friends.

"Begin," Kushina announced.

Lee took his fighting stance as Ino stood there. _"I don't how to fight this guy,"_ Ino thought.

Lee came at Ino full speed. Ino thought she could dodge the attack but Lee kicked her to the ground.

"Lee's to fast," I said.

"Huh?" Sakura responded, "What do you mean?"

"Its just as Naruto said, Lee is too fast for Ino," Tenten answered.

Ino went to attack but Lee dodge each one.

"You need to try harder if you're planning to hit me," Lee said.

Lee kicked Ino away from him.

"_No use I have to try mind possession," _Ino thought.

Before Ino could get time to set herself Lee kicked her. Ino was knock out after that.

"Winner of this match Rock Lee," Kushina called.

"_Naruto wasn't kidding, Lee went easy on Ino and yet he still was to fast for her to counter," _Sakura thought.

"Sakura I would pay attention if I were you," Kakashi said pointing at a sign.

"Huh?" Sakura responded and look just to be surprise.

**Sakura Hanaru vs. Temari**

"Well this will be interesting," Temari responded before going down the stairs.

"I'm up against one of the sand team," Sakura said.

"At least it's not Gaara, but still I would watch out for that fan she carries," I said.

"Right," Sakura responded heading down.

"5th match between Temari and Sakura," Kushina explained, "Begin!"

"_I got to be careful against this one, out of all the remaining Genin here, I still don't know much about her," _Sakura thought.

"Come on girl, show me what you got," Temari said, "Or are you too scared to make the first move."

"Sakura don't let her get to you," I shouted.

Sakura ran at Temari and threw some shurikans. Temari did some kind of move that cause the shurikans to miss. Sakura froze in her path seeing it as the moon of the fan was open alittle.

I sense Temari did some kind of jutsu. "Sakura's in trouble," I responded.

"You sense the sand ninja's movements didn't you Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"_Okay then I'll fake her out," _Sakura thought.

She ran at Temari again but this time making hand signs creating a few regular clones. _"Clone jutsu huh?"_ Temari thought and open her fan a little bit more and wave it sending a gust of wind.

"Sakura watch out!" I shouted. Sakura focus her chakra to her legs and manage to dodge the attack but her clones took hit.

"See this, the fan has three moons on it and right now you see two moons, meaning you got one more shot before I can launch my strongest attack," Temari told Sakura.

"Come on Sakura," Lee shouted.

"I hate to say it, but its already over," I said.

"What?" Lee responded.

"Sakura done well to get this far but I'm afraid Naruto's right," Kakashi said.

Sakura perform clone jutsu again and created more clones that surround Temari. "Is this all you can do?" Temari asked. All the clones came at Temari and Temari send a gust of wind destroying all of them. "Clones are only images, and I know you're trying to come from somewhere," Temari said.

"How about above you," Sakura shouted.

Temari look to see Sakura was using her chakra to stick to the wall.

Sakura created some more clones and came at Temari.

"Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu," Temari shouted sending a twister of slashing wind. Not only it broke through Sakura's attack but even though Sakura tried to dodge it she was caught in it.

"Sakura!" I shouted. Sakura was taking damage from the wind. When the jutsu broke Sakura fell unconscious and landed on Temari's fan that was close now.

"Winner Temari," Kushina announced.

Temari was about to throw Sakura to the ground.

"Oh no you don't," I responded jumping down.

Temari threw her and I manage to catch Sakura. _"Naruto," _the chief thought.

"You won this battle already," I shouted, "So why are you trying to cause more damage than you already have."

"Oh please, why would you care?" Temari asked, "I thought demons suppose to care less about humans."

I was about to go at Temari but the chief stopped me.

"Naruto I understand why you want to attack her, but there's a place and time for it, and this is not it," the chief told me.

I growled at Temari but knew the chief was right.

"Temari, you already won, no point with messing with this poor excuse of a demon," Gaara ordered.

"I wouldn't call Naruto poor excuse if I were you," Kakashi said, "After all you're about to see what Naruto can do."

"Huh?" I responded and look at the board…

**

* * *

A/N****:** I thought I end this chapter half way through the preliminaries. Anyways I thought of having this set up. I was going to hold Naruto's and Kiba's match for another match, but I decided to go ahead and have it.

* * *

**Next Time:** I'm up against Kiba and the Preliminaries continues. After the matches we are informed about the finals. Its interesting of the match ups indeed. Who will fight who? Read to Find Out...


	18. Preliminaries Ends

**Preliminaries Ends**

**Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

"Of all people to face," Kiba responded.

"Its okay old man," I told the chief. He nodded and went to the side lines to watch.

"Go Naruto!" Lee shouted.

"_Member of the Inuzuka Clan against the son of the Nine-tail fox," _Kakashi thought, _"This will be an interesting match indeed."_

Akamaru whine about something. "Don't worry Akamaru, I'll handle the big stuff, you just back me up," Kiba told Akamaru.

"Against me, you're going to need more than that," I said.

"_I'll finally see how much stronger Naruto became since he left Mt. Oinari," _the chief thought remembering how I use to have a hard time using a regular transformation without one of my tails appearing.

"Beast Mimicry!" Kiba shouted, "All Force Palm!"

Kiba became more wolf like as chakra stream out of his body. If that's how he's going to play then I can play along two. I made the handsign as one of my tails appeared.

Kiba came at me at high speed however I turned my body and slam him with my tail.

"What just happen, I thought Kiba was going to hit Naruto," Lee responded.

"Naruto just decreased the amount of chakra he stored in the seals of the weights on his tail just enough to counter attack," Kakashi explained.

"_So that's why you asked for 9 sealing weights," _Gai thought.

"Looks like the Nine-tails isn't as week as we first thought," Kankaro responded.

"So it seems," Gaara responded.

"_Naruto truly has grown since that day," _the chief thought.

Kiba got up after recovering. "Heh, I underestimated that tail of yours," Kiba said.

"That's only half of what I can do," I responded.

Kakashi remember how chief told him about me.

…_Flashback…_

_At Mt. Oinari during the mission there. "Before I sent Naruto to find a friend he trust, Naruto use to be a troublemaker that no one trust," the chief told Kakashi, "Even after only his beliefs were change, and I hope that sending him to the leaf village to become a ninja will help him grow more into a demon who can live with humans."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"_This is your chance Naruto, everyone is watching. Show them how far you have grown since the day you left Mt. Oinari and came to the Leaf Village," _Kakashi thought.

"If that's all you got then I have this match won," I said.

"I'll show you what I can do," Kiba said as he and Akamaru came at me with two smoke bombs. I heighten my sense of smell knowing I'll need it. Kiba threw smoke bombs to the ground covering me with smoke.

Kiba tried to attack me while I was in the smoke. I knew Akamaru was outside the smoke as I could smell him. Looks like escaping from the side won't work but there is one way out I still have. I took out my tag and place it on my forehead and made the handsign. "Transform!" I thought as I transform.

No one saw me transformed into a bat and flew out of the smoke. When the smoke clear Kiba was looking for me. _"I smell him but where is he?" _Kiba thought.

"Try over here," I shouted.

Kiba look to see I was flying to the ground behind him before transforming back to normal.

"_He used bat transformation to escape from the one way Akamaru couldn't stop him," _Neji thought.

"_Using your opponent's trick against them in order to use your old escape trick," _The chief thought.

"Try dodge this," Kiba shouted. Akamaru jump on Kiba who was on all four. "Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone," Kiba shouted. Akamaru Transformed into Kiba on top of Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru both came at me as I tried to dodge.

They manage to hit me a few times. I got tired of being beaten around and set my next plan.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru started spinning into two vortexes.

I jumped to dodge their attack.

"So that's how you want to play," Kiba said as he and Akamaru planned another attack, "You think that you got a combination you can win?"

"_Without a doubt Naruto grown into the exact opposite of what his father was,"_ the chief thought.

"No matter what you throw at me, I'll throw it back," I said.

Kiba and Akamaru came at me and my clone. "Fang-over-fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Amaru turned into twisters. I dodge the attack along with my clone by jumping over them.

Kiba threw some smoke bombs in hope to blind me. I knew this trick and even though I can't transformed into the bat it doesn't mean I can't dodge it. My clone disappeared and I turn back to normal grab a tag place it and made the hand sign. Kiba and Akamaru stopped in their tracks as I transformed into them without a tail.

"No way! A transformation without a tail," Lee responded.

"_Naruto what are you up two," _Neji thought.

Kiba went to attack me and I took the hit on purpose as I transform into Akamaru causing Kiba to attack the real Akamaru. I transform back to normal fooling Kiba.

"Nice try but I'm not stupid, but I am a former troublemaker who loves to pull pranks on people," I said.

"_Looks like Naruto hasn't fully grown out of his prankster side, just kept it hidden for the right moment when it'll come in handy," _the chief thought.

I scratch the back of my head with my fox grin on my face. It was a harmless prank, but it did feel a little good to pull a prank again. "A little tip, think before you attack, or else you'll fall for a trap," I said.

Kiba calm down and got ready to attack. I think it's a good time to win this fight with my best attack. I pulled out my scroll and bit down on it.

"Oh no you don't," Kiba responded throwing some shurikans. I dodge them keeping focus. Kiba increase his speed and came from behind I summon my tail causing Kiba to back away.

"Fox-Demon Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted transforming into my true form. I came at him and use one of my tails to throw Kiba into the air I jump into the air and hit him with my body forcing him into the ground with force.

"_Using your true form to increase your speed and power to body slam Kiba into the ground clever,"_ Kakashi thought, _"So that's why he needed Akamaru out of the way."_

That may have been true but what Kakashi didn't know was that I was holding back my new combination to show off later and knew I could deal with Akamaru with it two.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki," Kushina called as I transform back to normal. I went back up the stairs but look at Gaara. I knew he saw my true form but he seemed unfazed by it. I guess I shouldn't be surprise.

Attention was turned to the board for the next match-ups…

**Hinata Hyuga vs. Kin Tsuchi**

Kin and Hinata walked down to the battle field to battle.

"Begin!" Kushina shouted. Neji took his stance with his bloodline active.

Kin threw some sinbols with bells attach.

Hinata saw them and dodge each one causing them to hit the wall.

"_Now I got you," _Kin thought pulling string that was attach to the bell.

Hinata heard them as Kin went to attack. Hinata took hits from the sinbols directly.

"Come on Hinata, don't let her fool you," I shouted.

"_Naruto's right, I can't allow to be push around," _Hinata thought.

Kin went to attack but Hinata ignore the bells and dodge the sinbols. She came close to Kin from behind and struck her several times. Kin passed out after a few hits.

"Winner Hinata Hyuga," Kushina shouted.

"Alright Hinata," I shouted.

"_Hinata seem to be stronger,"_ Neji thought.

We look at the board as it went through names and stopped at…

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Tenten**

"Begin!" Kushina shouted when they reach the field.

Tenten jump back and threw some shurikans. Shikamaru took out some shurikan and threw them to block Tenten's attack.

"_Great, considering she's a weapon user, she's good with keeping distance," _Shikamaru thought making the handsign. His shadow extend but Tenten dodge it with ease.

Tenten took out her scroll bit her thumb, swipe it on the scroll and summon a mace coming at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dodge it but barely he made the handsign.

Tenten landed on the ground and dodge the shadow.

All of the sudden she was caught.

"How did you catch me?" Tenten asked.

"I can make my shadow extend in more than one place," SHikamaru explained.

Tenten saw that his shadow came from behind to hers.

"Even if you have dodge my shadow from in front, you had to see my shadow come from behind," Shikamaru said making Tenten drop her scroll.

"_I won't loose,"_ Tenten thought trying to break free.

"Its useless, I got you were I want you," Shikamaru said taking a kunai making Tenten grab one. They threw it at the same time and Shikamaru lean back to dodge but Tenten knew what was behind her and manage to break free and block it.

"_Darn, I thought I got her this time," _Shikamaru thought.

Tenten took her scroll and jump in the air. She summon her weapons and threw them at Shikamaru.

When it was over Tenten landed on the ground to see Shikamaru was hit in arm and legs where she had planned.

"_I did it," _Tenten thought.

"Shadow striking Jutsu!" Shikamaru whispered as his shadow extended and hit Tenten.

"She let her guard down at the last minute," Neji said.

"Winner Shikamaru," Kushina said.

"That was a close one," Naruto said.

Shikamaru went with the medics to get his wounds treated. Everyone turned to the board for the next match.

**Choji Akamichi vs. Neji Hyuga**

Choji and Neji arrived at the ground.

"Begin!" Kushina shouted.

Neji was in stance with his Byakugan active._"_

_I don't know about this, maybe I should forfeit,"_ Choji thought.

"Come on Choji, at least try," Asuma shouted, "If you atleast try I'll take you out for Barbeque."

"Oh yeah barbeque," Choji shouted then made the hand sign, "Body expansion Jutsu!" His body became a giant ball with arms legs and a head.

"_Here he comes," _Neji thought.

"Human Boulder!" Choji shouted retreating his head legs and arms and started rolling at Neji.

Neji dodge him as Choji kept rolling. Choji hit the wall and returned to normal size. By time Choji got up Neji hit Choji. Choji passed out mainly because he was dizzy when Neji hit him in the chest.

"Winner Neji Hyuga," Kushina shouted.

"Neji beat Choji," Lee said.

"Yeah not really surprising considering that if Choji use human boulder to long he gets dizzy," Shikamaru responded.

"Now for the final match would Gaara and Dosu come down," Kushina ordered.

Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared on the field as Dosu jumped down.

"Now you know the rules, Begin!" Kushina said jumping to safety.

"I'll end this quickly," Dosu said coming at Gaara with his armor arm.

Gaara's sand blocked the attack.

"What?" Dosu responded.

"Now for your blood," Gaara said.

The sand threw Dosu into the wall. Then Gaara's sand surround Dosu's body. "Sand Coffin," Gaara shouted closing his hand.

Dosu shouted in pain as the sand crushed him. When the sand retreated Dosu was dead.

"Since Dosu didn't amit defeat before being killed, the winner is Gaara," Kushina responded.

"That's ruthless," Lee said.

"That's true but what she said was right, so Gaara won legally," Kakashi responded.

Shikamaru came back in time with bandages where he was hit.

Minato told Kakashi about Naruto's arrangements he set.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, no matter who Sasuke face, at least you can focus on him while Jiriaya trains Naruto," Minato said.

"Well, it's a good thing that both made it to the finals then," Kakashi said before disappearing.

The finalist gather at the field.

"Congratulations on all of you for making it into the finals including the one not here," Kushina told them, "Now listen as the fourth Hokage has something to say."

"_Including Naruto and Sasuke there's 7 from the leaf, and three from the sand," _the chief thought.

"Now about the finals, as explained before, this exam is to test your strength through the strength of your village," Minato said, "This test will be hold one month from now, you can use this moment to prepare yourself."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Well in the preliminaries, you were fighting someone who you don't know their skills, but now you know what each of your opponents skills and abilities, and they know about you," Minato said, "So during the month of preperation of the finals, you can train and improve your abilities as well as learn new techniques that your opponent wouldn't expect."

I look at Temari then at Gaara. I have to use this month to prepare to fight not only against Gaara's sand but Temari's wind.

"Now we're going to draw numbers to see who face who in the finals," Minato said.

Each of us drawn numbers out of the box. I open mine to find the number 1.

"Now tell us your number and what ever number not called will be Sasuke's," Minato said.

"10," Gaara said.

"6," Hinata said.

"4," Kankaro responded.

"7," Lee said.

"1," I said.

"3," Neji said.

"5," Shikamaru said.

"8," Shino said.

"2," Temari finished.

"That means Sasuke has 9," Minato said, "Then we're find out who would face who."

Ibiki finished and showed it. It was basically like 1 against 2, 3 against 4, 5 against 6, 7 against 8, 9 against 10. Which means I will be facing Temari, Neji will be facing against Kankaro, Shikamaru will be facing Hinata, Lee was facing against Shino, and Sasuke was facing against Gaara. Although the second round was set up that the winner of 4th match will face who ever wins against the 5th match.

"The 3rd Exam maybe set up as a tournament, but as you fight you can show the proctors if you're ready or not to become Chuunin. Meaning even if there's only one winner, all could be promoted or none of you," Minato said, "So that means even those who lost the first round can be promoted if they prove they were ready."

"_So I'm against the nine-tails son," _Temari thought.

I grinned as I get to show Temari to not underestimate my power. But I'm slightly worried about Sasuke. He's up against Gaara and after seeing what happen to Dosu I know Sasuke will need more training to beat him.

"Now you're dismiss to start training and strategizing," Minato said.

* * *

**A/N:** I mix up some of the order and thought of giving Shikamaru Shadow striking jutsu to take Tenten by surprise to win. It was hard with who will be the finalist, but now I mixed up the finalist matches except for Sasuke vs Gaara, BUT Naruto and Gaara will still fight during the attack on the leaf. One more thing, I decided that instead of going strait from Tsunade coming back (not to become Hokage just yet) and Sasuke leaving the leaf, I thought of doing the extra episode of Team 7 going to the Waterfall Village for their mission between the two.**

* * *

Next Time:** Training begins and along with water walking exercise, Naruto learns more of his fox demon heritage as he trains with one of the ledgendary three saunin Jiriaya. Meanwhile everyone else prepares to fight in the finals as well. What will happen during that month? Read to Find Out...


	19. Training

**Training**

After leaving the tower and the forest I use my super sense of smell to track Kakashi to the hospital. I had no problems as I can check on my teammates and maybe Kakashi would be there.

"Sorry sir but there's restrictions on who can see Sasuke, and Sakura checked out a while ago after waking up," the nurse said.

"Well is it okay I find someone that might be visiting someone here?" I asked.

"Not unless you're planning to visit that person as well or that person is working here," the nurse said.

I look down but then I thought of something. "Wait…" I said until Kakashi disrupt me, "Its okay Naruto I figure you would track me here."

I turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei I need you to ask you something," I said.

"Hold on Naruto, I know what you're about to asked, and lord Hokage already arrange someone who is better to train you than me," Kakashi said, "In fact he's the same person who was taught by the third, and taught the fourth Hokage."

"Really!" I responded, "But wait, what about Sasuke?"

"I'll train him for his match, from what I heard he's facing the Jinchuuriki Gaara, and I might have a jutsu for him that might help him," Kakashi said, "Meanwhile there's another chakra control exercise I want you to learn first that I told your trainer to teach you before anything else."

"So where do I meet him, is he coming here or I go to him?" I asked.

"You'll have to meet him at the hot spring where he'll most likely to be at," Kakashi said, "Oh and the chief told me of a certain transformation that might get this trainer's attention. You'll find out when you meet him"

"Well then I'm off," I shouted leaving.

"_He left in such a hurry I forgot to tell him what Master Jiriaya looks like, or something to track him by,"_ Kakashi thought with a sweat drop.

That got me confuse as I had no single clue what he was talking about.

I went home and wash up after my fight in both the forest and the preliminaries. Then I took my scooter and drove off to the hot spring.

First thing I did was track Sakura down because I realized what Kakashi thought, not to mention don't even know his name. I found her heading home.

"Hey Sakura," I shouted.

"Oh hi Naruto," Sakura responded.

"I need ask you about something that has to do with the 3rd and 4th Hokage," I said.

"Sure what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see Kakashi said that the fourth arrange me a new trainer, who I'm suppose to meet at the hotspring, and I forgot to ask for something to track the guy by," I said, "Only clues I got is that he was trained by the third Hokage, and taught the fourth Hokage…"

"And since you haven't been in the leaf long enough to learn its history, you don't know who the guy is," Sakura said.

"Yeah basically," I responded.

"Well then the one you're looking for would be Jiriaya," Sakura said.

"Okay thanks," I said about to leave.

"Wait Naruto," Sakura said.

I stopped cold and turned to her.

"I heard you're up against Temari, and Sasuke is up against Gaara, is that right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei said he had a jutsu that might help Sasuke against Gaara," I said.

"What about you though," Sakura said, "I mean I know what Temari can do from our fight."

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be fine," I said, "I can handle her."

"I just wish you luck," Sakura said.

I nodded before riding off to the hot spring.

I parked my scooter on the side and look around. Now that I know this guy's name it can't be too hard.

I avoided the girls side thinking that if this guy was suppose to train me he/she wouldn't train me there. I stopped however when I saw an old man with white long spiky hair, wearing odd clothes and scandals, and as I noticed by my nose, have a hint of smell of toad.

At first I didn't think it was the guy I was looking for and look around, but no one else was there that goes by that name until I was left with that old guy again. _"Please tell me this is some kind of joke,"_ I thought.

"Master Jiriaya?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't need anything," the old man said making me believe that his name was Jiriaya since he responded to it.

"I don't work here," I said.

"Then don't bother me," Jiriaya said.

"But aren't you suppose to train me?" I asked.

"Sorry but I'm suppose to train the son of the nine-tail fox name Naruto," Jiriaya said.

"My father is the nine-tail fox, my name is Naruto," I said.

That caught Jiriaya's attention as he turned to me. "You don't look like someone whose son of the tail beast," Jiriaya said.

I was annoyed by that, I mean sure I'm in human form but its not like I'll transformed in front of him and show off my…tails…That's it!

"Wait if I show you one of my tails will you believe me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Jiriaya said.

I lowered until I was on all four and summoned one of my tails and hit it on the ground causing it to shake a little.

"_So this is the new Nine-tails," _Jiriaya thought.

"Well?" I asked.

"Okay kid I believe you," Jiriaya said.

I called back my tail and stood back on my back legs.

"Okay Naruto, according to Kakashi, he wants you to learn how to walk on water," Jiriaya said.

"Yeah that's right," I said thinking that it was the chakra control training Kakashi was talking about.

"Well for water walking you must be able to exert the same amount of chakra to stay on top of water as unlike a tree water moves freely," Jiriaya explained. He focus chakra to his feet and walked on top of water.

"That's all? I can do that," I said. I focus chakra to my feet and started walking on water. However I was wobbly and fell into the water. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" I screamed getting out of the water rather quickly.

"Well it is a hot spring," Jiriaya said, "Now if you excuse me I got some work to do."

I focus chakra to my feet and tried again. I lasted a bit longer until I dived. After a bit I was walking on water. "Hey I got it," I said looking at Jiriaya. I sweat drop as he wasn't even paying attention. Then it hit me of what Kakashi meant. He's a pervert, so the best way to get his attention was giving something he wants.

I took out one of my seals and place it on my forehead, made the hand sign and transformed into a girl in a bikini.

"Oh master Jiriaya," I said in a girly voice.

"Oh ho, so a girl decided to see me," Jiriaya said turning to me just to see that I forgot to hide my tail. "Nice jutsu kid but I know its you," Jiriaya said even though his nose was bleeding a little.

I transformed back to normal laughing, "Man you're such a pervert."

"Hey do you have any idea who you're talking too?" Jiriaya asked.

"Not really," Naruto responded.

Jiriaya summoned a large human size toad and did his stance. "I'm the lady man's everyone wants, one of the legendary three Saunin, and toad sage, Jiriaya," Jiriaya said.

I was look at him weirdly but the fact he was one of the legendary three saunin sound familiar. At least the toad explained the hint of toad smell on him.

"So you're basically a purvey sage," I said.

"Don't call me that," Jiriaya said, "Maybe you recognize this." He pulled out a book. I recognize it as one of those books Kakashi read.

"That's the book Kakashi-sensei read," I responded.

"Oh so you heard of it," Jiriaya said, "Anyways, I was just told to look after your training. And right now I think the first thing we should do is to unlock some of your abilities."

"Abilities?" I asked.

"That's right, the nine-tails was believe to have more than the destructive power of creating earthquakes, and being his son you must have that ability as well," Jiriaya said, "We'll start tomorrow when we'll have a fresh start."

The next day I took my scooter to the training area where purvey-sage was peeping again.

"Now, for your training I want you two meditate," Jiriaya said.

"Meditate?" I asked.

"Yes, meditate, that's the only way you're going to find your inner power," Jiriaya said.

"Alright I'll try it," I said sitting in a stance and try to meditate. The last thought on my mind was how was the other finalist were preparing.

Meanwhile in another training area after Tenten had recovered, she agreed to help Neji master some main branch jutsu.

Nearby Lee was being trained by Gai to prepare for the finals as well.

Kurenai and Kiba both were training Hinata and Shino and was helping Hinata unlock her own fighting style of the Gentle fist since the normal Hyuga Clan Gentle fist was difficult for her.

Sasuke escaped from the hospital but the only one who wasn't concern about Sasuke might of join Orochimaru was Minato as he knew that Kakashi had disappeared the same time Sasuke was found missing.

Shikamaru was being pushed into training with Choji and Asuma at the time to improve his technique.

Meanwhile the sand siblings were preparing for something more than the finals.

Days passed and I haven't unlock much of my power. Finally I went into deep meditation and found my mind in a new realm. "Where am I?" I asked.

"**You're in the realm of tailed fox," **someone said.

I turned to see a grey fox with red eyes and four tails that was the size of a small house.

"Realm of tailed fox?" I asked.

"**Yes, your father founded this place long before you were born, although we been here longer," **the tailed fox said, **"My name is Kurama and I'm in charge of this place young nine-tails."**

"Ah, you can call me Naruto," I said. "So you help my father destroy homes?"

"**No, unlike your father we don't seek harm to humans, thus he never actually use us even though he was able to summon us," **Kurama said,** "However Naruto, we've been waiting for you to end up in our realm." **

"Wait I don't understand," I said.

"**You see Naruto we watch you grown a bond to humans and we agreed to allow you to summon us, along with it we got some other things to teach you," **Kurama said, **"The only difference between your summoning from a humans is that all you need is a little bit of your blood. No summoning contract needed."**

"Alright," I responded.

Meanwhile back in reality Jiriaya noticed how quiet I was. _"Hmm, he's sure quiet I wander if he found that power,"_ Jiriaya thought.

Finally I open my eyes and gave a fox like grin.

"Whoa-ho, I guess everything worked out," Jiriaya said.

"Yeah watch," I said.. I bit my thumb and made the hands sign. "Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted slamming my hand on the ground.

In a puff of smoke a two tail fox with blue fur appeared. **"Hello my name is Shippo," **it said.

"_So Naruto found out how to summon the tail fox clan. His father might of not been born from that clan but it makes since if Naruto was able to summon them," _Jiriaya thought.

"So Shippo, are you my trainer?" I asked.

"**Sorry Naruto, but you need to summon Akagitsune," **Shippo explained.

"Ha-ha, nice job," Jiriaya said.

"Let me try again," I said biting my thumb.

This time I summoned a red human size fox with 5 tails. **"My name is Akagitsune you must me Naruto," **he said.

"Yeah that's right," I said.

I started training at that moment learning how to fuse my normal jutsus with summoning jutsu.

Soon enough 2 weeks passed and I been working on my fox training, plus purvey sage had me try and pop some water balloon with one hand saying it was the first step of a jutsu called Rasengan. After I done that he made me pop a rubber ball.

Now I was done with popping the rubber ball and finished my training.

"Now Naruto I want you to try and use the first two steps to spin your chakra into this balloon without popping it," Jiriaya said.

"Wait why this?" I asked.

"You see you been spinning your chakra and added power into it but now you must learn how to control those two elements to create a distructive ball of spinning chakra," Jiriaya said.

I started working on the training. After a few baloons popping I decided to meditate to let my chakra restore.

Suddenly I found myself in a dark room in my mind. It wasn't like when I learn how to summon as I couldn't see what was in front of me.

"_**You have grown Naruto," **_someone said.

I turned to see a giant fox bigger than Kuroda with 9 striking tails. He had red-orange fur and eyes that was fox like.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"**I'm not surprise you don't recognize me, after all, you were just a little pup when I was killed," **the fox said.

"F-Father?" I responded.

"_**Now you recognize me," **_he said.

"Wait you're dead, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"_**I maybe dead, but I still have responsibility over my kit," **_my father said.

I didn't know what to say but I had a creepy feeling down my back.

"_**Naruto I'm here to warn you about that Jinchuuriki, not only he's unstable but if he released the Shukaku you won't stand a chance at your current size,"**_ father told me, _**"You need to fuse your transformation with the summoning if you want to beat him."**_

"You're telling me this why?" I asked.

"_**Because, mankind may have killed me, but it was mankind that saved you, and since you have created a bond with humans, all I can do is help you in the backgroumd,"**_ He said.

I open my eyes after talking to my old man and got up. I needed to experiment with the fusion just in case.

"Hey what are you doing?" purvey sage asked.

"I'm going to try something," I answered.

I bit my thumb placed a scroll in my mouth and made the hand signs. "Summoning Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted.

A puff of smoke surround me in an instant I was in my true form but the size of my father.

"_Naruto figured out how to change his size at will," _purvey sage thought, _"But is that him?"_

I look around and saw purvey sage. "Purvey Sage I did it," I shouted.

"That's good now return back to normal before someone sees you," he responded.

I did so and turned back to normal. Now I know I got something I can use if Gaara does release the Shukaku.

* * *

**A/N:** This is probably not what you expected but I'm going to use the next chapter to show Naruto being with his friends for the final week before the finals. Naruto will know the Rasengan by then, and he'll get a new set of clothes from his summoning.

Oh yeah Kurama and Shippo names I used from the names used from Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha but Kurama's previous form was in a form of a fox with 4 tails in Yu Yu Hakusho, and Shippo was a fox demon in Inuyasha so I thought of using those names. Kurama isn't the size Naruto grows from the combo though.

I thought of giving Naruto a tail fox summoning since he's the son of the Nine-tail Fox.

* * *

**Next Time:** I have a new set of clothes that makes anyone have a hard time recognize him unless they're facing me. I have the remaining week off to rest up for the finals, and I spend the last week with my friends but something about Gaara makes me worry even more after what my father told me. What happens?" Read to find out...


	20. Night of Warning

**Night of Warning**

Another week passed and I mastered the Rasengan. Jiriaya disappeared and let me handle training on my own.

I no longer worn my orange and blue jump suite. Instead I'm wearing a grey suite with multiple pouches with a orange stripe down my sleeves and side, along with black pants with a Japanese symbol that means fox on the side.

I was going to Ichiraku for some ramen.

"One large Misu Ramen," I ordered.

"Hey Naruto, I haven't seen you in a long time," the owner Teuchi said.

"Yeah I was busy training," I responded.

"It must have been some training," I heard a familiar voice.

I turned to see Sakura came in.

"Hey Sakura," I responded.

"Nice clothes," She said.

"Thanks, it was from my summoning actually," I said.

"Summoning, I wouldn't think you could summon," Sakura said.

"It's kind of a long story," I said, "I heard about Sasuke."

"Yeah he been gone for 3 weeks now," Sakura said.

"Hey don't worry, last time I saw Kakashi-sensei he said he was training Sasuke so maybe where ever he's at, is where Sasuke's at," I said.

"Yeah maybe," Sakura said.

"Here you go," Teuchi's daughter Ayame said giving Naruto his ramen.

"You do know Kuroda is coming tomorrow right?" Sakura asked.

I nearly choke on my ramen. I got his letter a while back but I forgot about it.

"I got his letter but I almost forgot," I explained, "How did you find out?"

"Hinata told me, she been working on her own Gentle Fist fighting style," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, the day I got the letter was the last time I saw Hinata," I said, "Kuroda been given special tickets to the event, and decided to come after finding out I was one of the finalist."

"Well you better not let his visit go to waist," Sakura said.

"Ah right," I said.

After lunch I went back to training.

The next day I waited at the gates for Kuroda. Finally he arrived and saw me. "Well I'll be…Naruto is that you?" Kuroda asked.

"Who else would it be," I responded.

"Well I hardly recognize you in that get up," Kuroda said.

"Get-up, these are my new clothes," I said, "I'm a lot stronger than the last time you saw me."

"I'll believe that when I see you in action," Kuroda said.

I helped him to the hotel he was staying at and hearing what people were saying about the finals.

"I can't wait to see Uchiha's match," one of the villagers said.

"Yeah but I'm also looking forward to the first match, the one where the Nine-tail's son is in," the second guy said, "Then there's the two matches with the Hyuga Clan's heiress is in, then there's the one where the Hyuga who was last year's rooky of the year is in."

"Yeah, this year's matches will be interesting that's for sure," the first one said.

"Sounds like the chuunin exam is getting a lot of attention," Kuroda said.

"Yeah but they failed to mention Lee's match against Shino," I said.

That night I hanged around the festival for the Chuunin exam.

I heard more rumors around about the finals more about either my match or Sasuke's match.

Shikamaru saw me on the way to find his dad.

"Naruto is that you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh hey Shikamaru," I responded.

"I see you finally put your money into getting different set of clothes," Shikamaru said.

"Not really, it was a gift to me," I responded.

"Well you look more like a ninja now," Shikamaru said, "I hope you weren't spending most of the month getting clothes."

"No way, I've been training like crazy, in fact I got 2 new and powerful jutsus that will blow anyone away," I responded.

"Well at least you're looking forward to your match," Shikamaru said.

"By the way have you seen the others?" I asked.

"Ino's working at her family shop, Choji is recovering in the hospital, Hinata's with her sister, as for everyone else I don't know really," Shikamaru said.

"Oh okay, thanks," I said heading off.

I headed around and found Hinata and Hanabi looking around.

"Hey Hinata, Hanabi," I shouted waving my arm.

"Sister its Naruto, I think," Hanabi said.

Hinata turned to see me coming to them. "H-hello Naruto," Hinata greeted.

"Hi, it been a long time," I said.

"Nearly a month," Hanabi said.

"Have you seen Neji around?" I asked.

"No, but he been busy training lately that we don't see him," Hinata said.

"Oh I guess you been training separately, so that makes sense," I responded.

We walked pass a bar where I stopped hearing Kuroda.

"Yeah one of my friends is in the finals," he said.

"Hold on guys," I said going in.

"Oh hey Naruto," Kuroda greeted.

"Kuroda are you drinking?" I asked.

"Yeah why don't you join me," he responded.

"No way, besides I have friends I made after meeting you here," I said.

"Well then let them come in, and I'll tell them how you found the killer of my assistance, not to mention one how you're going to fight your way to number 1," Kuroda said.

"I told you earlier that some of those finalist were the friends I made here," I responded.

"Oh yeah that's right," Kuroda said, "Well I better get back to the hotel, don't…" Kuroda passed out before he finished.

"Kuroda," I responded.

I carried Kuroda outside where Hinata and Hanabi. "Sorry guys but apparently my old friend Kuroda decided to pass out," I said.

"It's okay, go ahead," Hinata said.

I carried Kuroda to his hotel room with the spare key he gave me and laid him down on his bed.

I headed home when I caught onto Gaara's scent. Shivers went down my back thinking Kuroda was in the same hotel as Gaara. I decided to look after Kuroda not wanting to leave him un harm.

However Gaara seemed to caught onto me as well and somehow got into Kuroda room somehow.

Just then Gaara found himself unable to move.

"Thanks for coming Shikamaru," I said.

"Yeah well its still a drag that you woke me up for this," Shikamaru said as his shadow connected to Gaara.

"Now why are you here?" I asked.

"I thought that I pull you out in the open if I attack your friend," Gaara said.

"Why you want me?" I responded.

"You're a son of a demon thus born a demon yet found confort in humans," Gaara said, "While I was born with one just to be treated as one."

"What?" Shikamaru responded.

"I heard rumors that Jinchuurikis were mistreated, but I didn't think it could be bad considering you only have a demon sealed in you," I said.

"I was born into the world by taking the life of the woman who was my mother, and became a secret weapon by my father who had the one-tail beast the Shukaku sealed in me. I was raised in the art of ninjutsu and was what I thought was loved. Until I turned 6 years old when there was an incident," Gaara said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My father had ordered my assassination," Gaara respond.

"Wait how can that be, you said he spoiled you," Shikamaru said.

"It had to do with the Shukaku right?" I asked.

"What?" Shikamaru responded.

"Yes, my spirit was unstable and I became a threat that needed to be dealt with," Gaara said, "Since then I been wandering about my existence and I came up with the idea that I have to kill those who oppose me to prove my existence."

I understood what Gaara meant as I been through the same way. No one trusting me because of who my father was, and ending up not trusting them. I look at Kuroda and thought about Takashi. If I haven't met them, I probably be like Gaara or worst.

Then I realized what my father was talking about, he was warning me of Gaara's power not just because of the Shukaku, but also because Gaara is unstable because of what he been through.

I bit my thumb and made the hand signs the moment Shikamaru's shadow retreated. Gaara's sand came at us but I slam my hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Akagitsune appeared and broke the sand.

"_Since when did Naruto learn a summoning jutsu?" _Shikamaru thought.

Gaara left finding it pointless at the moment.

"**Naruto was that guy why you summon me?" **Akagitsune asked.

"Yeah, sorry but he was causing trouble," I responded.

Akagitsune nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well now that's handle I'm going to bed," Shikamaru said.

"Alright night Shikamaru," I responded.

Shikamaru waved before leaving. I know one thing and that is that I'll need my sleep for the tournament.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I set it up that way so that Naruto learn more about Gaara's past. Anyways fast update but I hope this one was a good one to you all. Review please

* * *

**Next Time:** The finals occurs today and all the finalist is there. Except for Sasuke which is getting on my nerve because I thought he would have return by now. Anyways the fights starts and they're intense, but Kabuto is planning something. What is going to happen? Read to find out...


	21. Finals

**Finals**

Finally the day of the finals arrived, and I woke up after managing to go to sleep. I dreamt the day I met Takashi. I been having a lot of those dreams since that time with Gaara.

I changed into my new set of clothes and headed to the arena. Once there, I stood with all the other finalist except for Sasuke that was no where in sight.

Kuroda sat in an assign chair looking down on the group and focus on me. _"Takashi I hope you're seeing Naruto's match where ever you are," _Kuroda thought.

Amongst the crowd Chief was with Hiashi Hanabi and other Hyugas there to watch the match.

At the Kage's seat, Minato was there with Sarutobi just waiting for the Kazekage. "Aren't you worried Sasuke joined Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked.

"Kakashi disappeared the same day, so I wouldn't worry," Minato said as lord Kazekage arrived, "Hello Lord Kazekage!"

"Hello Minato, Sarutobi," he responded.

At the stands Ino was with Sakura for the matches to see Sasuke wasn't among the finalist.

Kazekage took his seat next to Sarutobi.

"Well now let's get down to business," Minato said standing up, "Welcome everyone to the final rounds of the Chuunin exam. These 10 contestants have work their way up and have shown promise that they might become Chuunins so lets enjoy the matches."

"Hey relax Sakura, don't forget Naruto is up first," Ino said, "And Sasuke's match isn't till the end of the first rounds."

"Yeah you're right," Sakura responded.

"Okay listen up," our proctor for the finals Genma said, "The rules of the finals are the same as the preliminaries, as in there are no rules. The match is over when someone admits defeat or dies. However I can end the match when I think its over."

That was fine with me, I didn't spend weeks training for nothing.

"Now for the first match, Naruto Uzumaki, Temari you two stay here, the rest of you head up to the waiting room," Genma said.

Everyone headed up as I turned to face Temari.

"Hey Sakura, Temari was the one that beat you in the preliminaries right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah but Naruto did say that he gotten stronger," Sakura said.

"I hope so," Ino said.

Kiba was watching was well. _"I wander what kind of tricks you got in your sleeve now,"_ Kiba thought.

Kiba was sitting next to two observers to help determine if the finalist had what it takes to be chuunin.

"The nine-tail's son," one of them said.

"Yeah, this will be an interesting match indeed," the other said.

"I see you got some new clothes, but new clothes doesn't mean you'll beat me," Temari said.

"Just wait, I'll blow you away," I responded.

"Let the first match BEGIN!" Genma shouted.

I threw some smoke bombs to the ground creating smoke. I took out a scroll, bite down on it and made the hand sign.

"Ready or not here I come," Temari said opening her fan, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" With a wave of her fan a giant gust of slashing wind that broke through the smoke. However I was already gone by time she attacked.

"_Where did he go?"_ Temari thought.

Just then in my bat form, and Just then in my bat form, and trasform back to normal, grab a scroll, bite down on it, made the hand sign, and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple shadow clones appeared around me.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari shouted waving her fan sending a gust of slashing wind.

All the clones disappeared and I was no where in sight.

"Where did…?" Temari responded before the ground bellow her started shaking.

I was underground as I performed a shadow clone to come out of the smoke as I dug underground to avoid the attack. All I had to do was summon my tail and wait for my shadow clones to disperse to create an earthquake.

I jumped out then and tried to get Temari away from the fan. Temari jumped into the air and glided on her fan avoiding the attack.

"That was clever, fooling me with that shadow clone," Temari said.

"I got more tricks than that," I responded.

"_Naruto what are you up two?" _Sakura thought watching.

"Try and take this, Sandstorm Jutsu!" Temari shouted waving her fan. Sand flew up everywhere around me making it impossible for me to see.

I smirked and took out my transformation scroll. I bit down on it, made the hand signs and shouted in my head, "Fox Demon Transformation Jutsu!"

I transformed into my true form and ran strait at Temari full speed tracking her with her scent.

Temari saw me coming and prepared herself. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari shouted waving her fan summoning slashing wind.

It blow away the sand and as I was stuck in the middle of it.

"_What are you going to do now Naruto?"_ Sakura thought.

I started digging underground protecting myself from the wind.

"_I'm not falling for the same trick twice," _Temari thought getting ready to dodge.

However I jumped from behind her and went to attack her.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari shouted waving her fan sending another gust of wind.

I jump back into the hole I created dodging the attack.

"He's using the battle field to his advantage," one of the proctors said.

"That's actually clever," the other said.

I jump out and when Temari was about to attack I jump back into the hole.

Temari calmed herself down knowing that if she keeps attacking she'll run out of chakra.

Just then the earth started shaking as I hit the ground with one of my tails. Temari jumped into the air avoiding the attack. I smirked as I planned that to happened.

Just then I jump out a new hole as four more jumped out of the previous holes.

"_When did Naruto learn to fuse transformation with a clone jutsu!" _Chief thought.

"GO NARUTO!" Sakura shouted from the stands.

Temari opened her fan to attack.

"Wind Scythe Jutsus!" Temari shouted waving her fan creating a gust of wind.

The clones disappeared on purpose as I had the opening I needed.

I climb up the tree in the battle field and jump at Temari as she landed on the ground. I hit her from behind into a hole that was behind her.

"Who won?" Ino asked.

I climb out of the hole in my human form a little worn out. Moments later Temari manage to climb out and touch her fan.

"You could of killed me down there, why didn't you?" Temari asked.

"I maybe a demon, and my dream is to earn the title as demon ninja, but that doesn't mean I'll be a cold blooded killer like one," I responded, "If I ever had to kill someone, it will be out of last resort of my life or a life of my friend is in danger."

I didn't realize it but my words hit Temari deep, and she let it sink in. If I lived with Gaara most of my life, I wouldn't blame her.

Temari got up with some fight still in her but what she did next surprise everyone. "Proctor I give," Temari said.

Genma smirked and announced, "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

In the stands Kuroda started clapping, then Sakura, then the chief, and soon enough everyone started clapping in the stands and cheering, even Lee was cheering from the box as I headed up. I smiled as the sound of the clapping felt like everyone had accepted me as who I am, not what I am.

Kankaro was silent about Temari giving up but didn't blame her. Both were remembering back before Gaara started killing and thought that he was less than a monster then than now, because he started killing.

Only one or taking attention to what I said was Kabuto who was disguised as an Anbu to watch the match waiting for the right moment for something.

"Next Match: Neji Hyuga and Kankaro," Genma shouted.

Neji and Kankaro went down the stairs for their match. Neji gave me an approval nod as we passed.

When I reached the box Neji and Kankaro was already at the field ready.

"Now the second round between Neji Hyuga and Kankaro will begin," Genma shouted jumping back.

Neji took stance and activated his Byakugan, as Kankaro pulled out Crow as the wrappings fell off crow.

The two stared off for a while not knowing who should make the first move.

"Well if you're not going to attack, I'll do it for you," Kankaro said waving his fingers.

Kunais fired from Crow's mouth at Neji. He took one of his own Kunai and blocked each attack.

Neji came at Kankaro for an attack.

"Separate," Kankaro shouted.

Crow separated into parts and blades appeared from the hinges surrounding Neji.

Kankaro send the attack at Neji full speed. Neji started rotating his body sending chakra out of his body forming a spinning shield that blocked the attack.

Hiashi was surprised seeing Neji performed the Jutsu.

"Hey Hinata isn't that one of your clan's jutsus?" I asked Hinata.

"It is but its one of the main family jutsus," Hinata responded.

Neji stopped as the weapons hit the parts of crow fell around him.

"I'm not done yet," Kankaro said assembling the parts back together into Crow's form.

It fired a poisonous smoke around the area.

When the smoke cleared Neji was no where in sight.

Neji climb out of the holes I made from my match behind Kankaro.

"This is your end," Neji said from behind in another stance, "8-trigram 64 palms!"

Neji started jabbing Kankaro from behind multiple times shouting, "2 palms…4 palms…8 palms…16 palms." Then Neji turned toward Crow and started hitting it, finishing, "32 palms…64 palms."

Crow transformed back into Kankaro as he collapsed.

"I should of known," Kankaro said.

"I was destined to win this match from the beginning," Neji said.

"Winner Neji Hyuga," Genma shouted.

Kankaro was taken to another room to recover.

Neji headed up to the box to wait and watch the next match.

"Next match: Shikamaru Nara vs. Hinata Hyuga," Genma shouted.

Hinata and Shikamaru headed down as Neji smirked.

"Begin," Genma shouted.

Hinata took stance but I noticed that her stance was slightly different from Neji's. Even Neji and Hiashi noticed it. Kurenai was watching with Asuma as she smiled.

Shikamaru made the first move extending his shadow toward Hinata.

She dodge the shadow until it stopped.

"_I got to be careful," _Hinata thought as she knew if she tried to get closer to Shikamaru she'll be caught.

"With Hinata being a close range fighter she has a slight disadvantage," Asuma said.

"Don't worry Hinata has away around it," Kurenai said.

Just then Shikamaru's shadow extended from behind Hinata through the holes I made.

"Shadow Strike Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted.

His shadow went for a strike behind Hinata.

"Defensive 8-Trigram 64 palms," Hinata shouted and started waving her hands around. Chakra slash from the palms of her hands forming a shield that protected her from the shadow.

Everyone was shocked seeing the jutsu especially Neji, except for one quiet Aburame that I could tell he knows something.

"Shino you and Hinata trained together didn't you?" I asked.

Shino nodded as Neji and I look toward him as he said.

"What kind of training did she did with you?" Naruto asked.

"You could say we helped each other out for our opponents," Shino said as he turned toward Lee who was to busy watching the match.

Hinata dodge another head on shadow strike this time and started getting closer toward Shikamaru.

"You know that Hinata has a hard time mastering a normal gentle fist fighting style, so you could say my job was to help her find her own style," Shino said.

Neji took in those words and turned back to the match.

"Shadow Strike Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted. His shadow extended at different ends at Hinata.

Hinata formed another shield around the shadows. It looked as if Hinata could win this match.

"_Hinata is stronger than before,"_ Hiashi thought proudly watching her fight her hardest.

Shikamaru took a meditating stance with his hands form a square.

Asuma smirked seeing what Shikamaru was up to. "Kurenai, I hate to say this, but it looks like your student might not win," Asuma said.

"Wait why?" Kurenai responded.

Asuma explained about Shikamaru's habit in making strategies.

Hinata could tell Shikamaru was up to something and decided to move closer.

Shikamaru finally came up with the best plan.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted.

His shadow extended as Hinata dodge it noticing that the shadow was longer because of the sun's position. Then the shadow went into the closest hole. Hinata avoided the holes knowing what was coming next.

"4 way Shadow strike Jutsu," Shikamaru thought.

Shadow fired from the four holes around Hinata.

Hinata dodge 2 of them until two came from her side.

"Defensive 8-Trigram 64 Palms!" Hinata shouted as she started forming a defense until she was stopped cold.

"Got you," Shikamaru said.

It turned out he used the first two strikes to get Hinata close to the center hole.

Hinata took hit by the two shadow strikes just as Shikamaru released his hold.

"Hinata!" I shouted.

Hinata barely stood after the two hits. "I…can't…loose…n…" Hinata panted until she passed out.

"Winner: Shikamaru Nara!" Genma shouted.

The two proctors watch as Shikamaru walked away.

"Something tells me that kid would of backed out if she stayed in," one said.

"He definitely has chuunin material, and so does that fox-boy," the other said.

"Hinata is close but she still need work," the first one said, "As for her cousin Neji, he has more of a chance but also needs to work on his strategies."

Kiba was listening as he was sitting next to them.

As soon as Hinata as gone it was Lee and Shino's turn.

I watch as after hearing what Shino told me I was curious of how Shino will be able to fight Lee.

"The fourth match between Rock Lee and Shino Aburame will now begin," Genma shouted jumping back.

Shino started summoning insects at his will.

"I know about the Aburame parasitic insects," Lee said, "However they won't effect me as much."

"Insect Clone Jutsu," Shino said as his insects formed clones.

Lee went to attack and fought through the insect clone. However when he hit's the clones the insects scattered and surround and covered Lee.

However Lee dodge them by running and kept punching the clones causing the same thing until he reached Shino.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted going for a kick.

Insects formed a defense blocking the kick.

"I've been working on my defense against Taijutsu," Shino said, "You'll find them somewhat similar to the sand ninja name Gaara."

Lee jumped back avoiding the insects.

"_No other choice forgive me Gai-sensei,"_ Lee thought.

Gai was watching and silently agree to the cause.

Lee removed some weights from his legs and drop them on the ground causing dirt to fly up.

Lee then ran strait at Shino going for kicks that manage to hit Shino.

The final hit send Shino into the ground.

Shino got up after the hit and summoned more bugs that formed clones.

Lee started running through each clone, causing the insects to scattered, and headed strait to Shino.

Insects barely formed a shield but Lee disappeared and kicked Shino into the air.

Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Shino.

Nearly everyone expected the Primary lotus but instead Lee disappeared again.

I knew why as Shino turned into bugs revealing to be another bug clone.

The real Shino was still on the ground having his insects searching for Lee.

That's when Lee jump out of the hole and kicked Shino into the wall.

"You give?" Lee asked.

Shino fell on his hands and feet before finally collapsing.

Everyone waited to make sure it wasn't another insect clone as Genma checked.

"Winner Rock Lee!" Genma shouted.

"Both Shino and Hinata loss," Kurenai said rather shocked.

"However I think Shino showed more promise as a Chuunin," Asuma said.

Finally was Sasuke match against Gaara. I came down wanting to be the first to see Sasuke. Genma didn't complained considering that if Sasuke doesn't arrived he'll be force to forfeit and my match will be next.

Deep inside I was hopping I was right that Sasuke was with Kakashi-sensei.

Just then a leaf fell above me as I sensed not one but two people coming.

Just then there was a whirlwind of leaves and when it cleared Sasuke and Kakashi was standing there. Sakura was happy to see Sasuke and Kakashi both.

Sasuke apparently also changed his style of clothes over the month, as he was now wearing a black suite with pants with Uchiha crest still on the back and clothes on his elbows and legs. One of his hands were bandaged up.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi said.

"Your name is?" Genma asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke answered.

Everyone was glad to see Sasuke.

"Man, what took you so long, I was starting to wander if you'll come or not," I said.

"Well well Naruto, I barely recognize you with your new set of clothes," Sasuke said.

"Thanks, came with one of the new jutsus I learned over the month," I said.

"I take it you won against the sand ninja then," Sasuke said.

"Yeah well she gave at the end but only after I spared her life," I said.

Sasuke's attention turned to Gaara who was looking back at him.

"Be careful against Gaara," I warned, "I countered him the other night and all I can say is that he has a history of using the Shukaku's power."

"Right," Sasuke responded.

Meanwhile Ino was cheering for Sasuke. "Man Sakura you're lucky, you have Naruto and Sasuke for teammates. I mean before the forest of death and today, I would of never have guessed how he would of took the title of Rooky of the Year if he wanted it," Ino said.

I headed up the stairs after giving my wish of good luck to Sasuke. I stopped when I saw two grass ninjas stopping Gaara.

They told Gaara to lose the match and I knew right away they were asking for trouble. Gaara's sand popped out of the gore and surround the grass ninjas. With one attack Gaara killed them both.

Gaara walked passed me and gave me a stare that made me think of the night Gaara tried to kill Kuroda.

I reached the box without saying a word, and Neji could tell something was up from it.

"Begin!" Genma shouted.

Sand started pooring out and levitating above Gaara and Sasuke jumped back until it froze as it look like Gaara had a sudden headache.

"Don't…get so angry mother," Gaara said.

Without being told, I knew Gaara was talking to the Shukaku.

"I fed you nasty blood earlier but I promise you this one will be delicious," Gaara said.

With my super sense of hearing I heard every word and knew he was talking about the grass ninjas he killed earlier. I turned to Shikamaru who was really nervous about what was going on. I knew he was remembering that night as well.

Finally Gaara seemed to calm down after a bit.

"Naruto you remember that night you asked me to help you watch over Kuroda, as Gaara was planning to use him to get to you?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji's attention turned to us as the conversation caught his attention.

"How can I forget, every time I think about his story it always made me wander what would happen if I didn't met Takashi and Kuroda," I responded and thought of something, "Which is why I'm the only one who can stand a chance against him."

"Maybe so, but Sasuke is fighting him," Neji reminded me.

Sasuke threw some shurikans at Gaara. The sand at first formed a shield but then formed a clone holding the shurikans.

Sasuke went to attack and the sand responded. Sasuke jumped above the attack as the sand clone threw the Shurikans back at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked them with his own shurikans.

Sasuke made a few hand signs stopping at tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted in his head and blew a fireball at the sand clone turning it into glass.

Sasuke went to attack but more sand came to Gaara's defense. Sasuke stopped and then as if in high speed Sasuke got behind Gaara and hit him as his sand was unable to move fast enough.

"That looks like my normal speed," Lee responded, "But how did he copy it?"

"I think he had some help with past opponents," I said remembering how Sasuke and I fought against Haku and Sasuke finally activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke moved around Gaara and kicked him away.

Sasuke then started running circles around Gaara and kicked him again. Then grab Gaara and kept hitting him until finally he let go causing Gaara to fly back into the ground.

Sasuke was panting as it took a lot out of him.

Up in the stands Kakashi was explaining to Gai about the speed Sasuke reached.

Down bellow I watch as Gaara formed a thick barrier I could sense was powerful.

I decided now to talk to Kakashi.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to tell Kakashi what I found out," I answered. Shikamaru fallowed me as well as Neji who told Lee to keep an eye on the match for him.

Sasuke tried some phoenix flower jutsu but it barely scratch the shield.

I finally reached Kakashi who was with Gai Sakura Ino and Choji.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I shouted. Kuroda was nearby and look at me as Neji Shikamaru was behind me.

"What's up Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi I know Gaara well enough to say I think I'm the only one who stands a chance even living after fighting him," I answered, "Gaara has a connection to his tail beast that allows him to talk to it, even kills anyone that stands in his way for it, and it's all because he lived most of his life in solitude thinking killing is the only way to prove his life."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

Sakura knew as Kakashi did explained to us about Jinchuurikis.

"Unless Sasuke gains power of a tailed beast, at this rate he'll die," I finished.

"Don't worry Naruto," Kakashi responded, "Sasuke may not have powers from a tailed beast, but I taught him something that can withstand it."

After a few rounds Sasuke finally jumped up the wall and started forming hand signs. He stopped grabbing his hand as a ball of lightning formed in his hand.

Minato recognize it as one of Kakashi's jutsus.

"_So that's why he was late," _Minato thought.

Sasuke ran strait down the wall and came at the barrier.

He slice through the dome and hit Gaara from inside. Gaara screamed as he felt his own blood for the first time.

Just then Kabuto started performing Genjutsu in most of the ring.

Gai explained about the technique to us and told us it was known as the Chidori

I just then sense something and apparently so did Sasuke as he pulled back.

A giant arm formed from within the hole.

When it pulled back Sasuke saw something that even scared him.

Finally the dome collapsed revealing an injured Gaara.

Just then feathers fell and everyone started falling asleep.

I sense a jutsu being performed and guess it was Genjutsu. Luckily Purvey Sage also taught me how to release Genjutsu. Most Chuunins and Jonins released the jutsus plus Sakura Neji and even though he fooled us into thinking he fell for it, Shikamaru. What we didn't know was an attack was planned out and this was the start of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update but there was the planning what should happened in the finals, then I took a short break from Fan Fiction which came in handy as I came up with good ideas for the story.

* * *

**Next Time:** The attack begins and Sakura Neji Shikamaru and I must track Sasuke who ran off to look for Gaara. At the same time the third Hokage is fighting Orochimaru and the fourth is trying to get civilians to safety and get all possible ninjas assemble. With Gaara begining to transform into the Shukaku, it looks like I'll have to use everything I got to stop him and save my friends. How will it turn out? Read to find out...


	22. Attack Assault

**Attack Assault**

While all of us were trying to deal with the Genjutsu. Meanwhile a three headed snake summoned by sand shinobies broke through the wall and attack the village as the sand ninjas attack anyone who tried stopping it.

Minato knew something was going on and had to make a decision to stay or go.

"Go a head we'll catch up," Sarutobi said.

Minato nodded and use the flying thunder god technique to jump in a yellow flash into the Hokage's office to work.

"Now while the fourth's gone," Sarutobi heard the Kazekage said.

Two sand ninjas acted and jump in front of Sarutobi. One of them click something and there was an explosion. The anbu responded but were stopped by more sound ninjas. Four of them surround the area where the third Hokage and the fourth Kazekage was at and they formed a barrier stopping the Anbu from going in. One of the sound ninjas was a chubby, another had 6 arms, one was a Konochi, and the last one look like another head was in the back of his head.

In the stands more sound ninjas appeared ready to attack.

I noticed one of them was going to attack Kuroda but I jump and tackle the ninja away.

Baki Kankaro and Temari appeared to help Gaara. "Kankaro are you sure you can continue?" Temari asked.

"That Hyuga only closed off my chakra points, I just had to have them reopened," Kankaro responded.

Minato was dealing with the problems at the office as he just got news about the snake.

"Minato I just found out third Hokage was captured by lord Kazekage," Kushina warned him.

"The news just keeps getting worst, I got to assemble our shinobies to wait out, some to escort the civilians to safety," Minato said, "Plus I need to worry about the giant snake destroying the village."

"Maybe I can help," Jiraiya said as he was on the window seal.

"Sensei," Minato responded.

"Now's not the time for chit chat," Jiriaya said, "Give me the order of what to do?"

"Okay Kushina assemble any Chuunin and special Jonin that isn't fighting at the arena or the giant snake, tell them to escort all civilians to safety bunkers and get a team to the Academy to help escort the students to safety. They're going to be in the middle of the attack," Minato said, "Jiriaya-sensei, assemble the best teams we got to watch out at different points of the leaf village and wait out for the signal for the final assault. Also we might need your toads out there."

"Right," Kushina responded.

"What about those at the stadium?" Jiriaya asked.

"Kakashi and other Jonin should still be there, if that's the case I'll have them protect those in the stadium," Minato answered, _"And get a team on the boy known as Gaara. Something tells me the giant snake is the least of our problems."_

At the barrier Sarutobi look at what he thought was the fourth Kazekage.

"You made a mistake letting Minato go, as of now he's probably getting everything organized, to counter attack yours," Sarutobi said.

"That's what you think Sarutobi-sensei," the man said giving away who he was by saying that.

"Is that so Orochimaru," Sarutobi responded.

Orochimaru removed his disguised revealing himself.

"I purposely let Minato left so I can fight you personally," Orochimaru explained.

Jiriaya arranged teams to wait out as teams called by Kushina escorted people to safety. She herself decided to lead a team to the academy to help get the students to safety.

At the stadium Baki send Temari and Kankaro to take Gaara to safety until he can transform. They left and Sasuke soon fallowed.

Kakashi watching the enemies when a Gammakichi appeared. "Hey Kakashi, Minato wanted me to tell you something," Gammakichi said.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"He wants you and any Jonin still here in the stadium to protect any civilian here he said don't worry about everything else going on as he has Jiriaya and Kushina on it," Gammakichi said, "Except for the one name Gaara, he wants you to assemble a team to tail him. Something about what's happening in the village is the least of our worries."

"_I agree there about that," _Kakashi thought and knew who to send, _"Especially since Sasuke is already on the case."_

Sakura who was avoiding attacks, Neji who just block another attack, Shikamaru who was trying to avoid fighting, and especially me who was keeping everyone there safe.

I jumped and tackle two sound ninjas that was about to attack Sakura.

"Naruto Sakura Neji, I'm assigning you three as well as Shikamaru on an A-rank mission," Kakashi said, "Naruto since you and Sakura are the only ones that been on a high rank assignment before, and this mission requires your super sense of smell, you're in charge."

Neji look at Sakura and I as he heard about the wave mission, so he didn't blame Kakashi for assigning Naruto team leader.

In the barrier the four sound ninjas created an inner barrier to prevent any escaping.

Orochimaru threw off his cloak ready to fight.

Sarutobi took off his Hokage robes revealing a black suite with armor and a bandana like headband covering his head.

Back at the stands Kakashi explained our mission. "Now someone release the genjutsu on Shikamaru," Kakashi said.

"That won't be necessary," I said.

Kakashi turned toward Neji and me.

"The lazy idiot released it in the beginning, just avoided fighting," Neji responded jabbing Shikamaru in the shoulder.

"What was that for," Shikamaru responded jolting up.

Kakashi summoned a small dog with a headband name Pakkun. "Go tell Minato-sensei I send a team consisting of Naruto Sakura Neji and Shikamaru after Gaara since Sasuke is already on his trail, but something tells me Naruto is going to be the one fighting Gaara at the end," Kakashi whispered, "Also tell him Naruto will have the Kunai."

"Right," Pakkun agreed.

"Naruto I need to give you something," Kakashi said.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

Kakashi handed me a Kunai with three prongs.

"If you need help channel chakra to it," Kakashi said.

"Why what will happen?" I asked.

"Let's just say the help you'll have is someone you have already learn to trust, and is the best in sealing jutsus," Kakashi said shutting his one eye.

Gai created a hole in the wall knocking out one of the sound ninjas.

"Use that hole to hunt down Sasuke keep on his trail," Kakashi ordered, "GO!"

Neji Sakura Shikamaru and I jump through the hole and our journey began.

"Are you sure it's a good idea sending them?" Gai asked.

"I might of not seen Shikamaru Neji and Naruto in action but I can tell at least Naruto powers has matured," Kakashi said.

In the barrier the ground bellow Sarutobi and Orochimaru cracked from the pressure of their chakra. Sarutobi threw Kunai and made some hand signs. "Shurikan Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sarutobi shouted.

The shurikans numbers grew coming at Orochimaru who also made hand signs.

Two boxes appeared and blocked the attack. They opened and two people came out. One of them as a dark hair one, the other had white spiky hair with fur on his armor.

"It been a long time monkey," the second one said.

"You've grown Sarutobi," the first one said.

"I never thought I would have to fight you two, if I did I would of asked Minato to stay and help," Sarutobi responded, "First (Dark hair corpse) and second (White hair corpse) Hokage."

Orochimaru but kunai with tags into the first and second Hokage's heads.

At the Hokage's office Minato was waiting for the right moment to enter the battle when everyone was safe. He just received word about my group going after Gaara.

"_I just hope Naruto can stand a chance against him,"_ Minato thought.

Meanwhile my group were tracking Sasuke down as I caught on Sasuke's scent. Just then I caught onto some enemies fallowing us.

"Neji take a look behind us," I shouted.

Neji activated his Byakugan and sure enough saw 9 sound ninjas tracking us as well.

"9 sound ninjas are tailing us," Neji responded.

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"We should try and loose them," Shikamaru said.

"Okay but how, because I have no ideas," I responded.

"One of us should stay behind and divert the enemy away from the rest," Neji said.

"Yeah well we know it can't be you Naruto because we need your super sense of smell," Shikamaru said, "I think I'm best off for it."

"Shikamaru," I responded.

"My shadow possession jutsu was created diversion," Shikamaru explained.

Neji nodded in agreement as Shikamaru did seem like the best choice but he worried that Shikamaru will ended up running away.

Shikamaru turned around and went to deal with the sound team.

The sound ninjas manage to track us part of the way but found tracks that lead them no where. Just then 8 of them were caught by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

"You're not going anywhere," Shikamaru said. However he was struggling to keep his shadow in contact.

"_I already used a lot of chakra against Hinata," _Shikamaru thought. He noticed one was missing and threw some shurikans. Luckily the missing sound ninja block the attack with his own weapons.

Shikamaru tried to extend his shadow but it failed.

Shikamaru's shadow finally failed after a bit. The leader ordered the 9th sound ninja to attack. Instead Asuma jumped down to save Shikamaru. With that Asuma took down the other sound ninjas with his chakra blades.

Neji saw the ordeal with his Byakugan.

"Asuma-sensei just saved Shikamaru and took down the remaining sound ninajas," Neji reported.

"Right then lets continue," I responded.

At the barrier Orochimaru performed a jutsu that caused the hokages to turned into good condition as if they never died.

Sarutobi headed to attack the previous hokages. He made handsigns and ended on tiger. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sarutobi though and blew flames at them.

"Water style: Water Barrier Jutsu!" the second Hokage said performing hand signs.

Water spilled out of his mouth and a barrier of water protected them from the flames.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" the second Hokage shouted making hand signs. Water formed a dragon at Sarutobi.

"Earth Style: Mud barrier Jutsu!" Sarutobi said making hand signs. Mud blew out of his mouth and formed a barrier.

"Ninja art: Wood Genis jutsu!" the first hokage shouted making hand signs. Sarutobi recognize it as a jutsu that only the first Hokage knew as tree appeared around the area. Sarutobi made handsigns and manage to summon a giant ape known as Enma to help him.

Enma transformed into a staff for Sarutobi to use. Orochimaru summoned a sword ready to attack. He went to attack just to be beaten down. Then paper bombs that he placed on the previous hokage's legs exploded.

"_Looks like I'll have to use Kushina's jutsu,"_ Sarutobi thought making the handsign.

The first hokage send an attack but Enma protected Sarutobi. He made the handsign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

2 shadow clones appeared as he made handsigns that summoned the spirit of death.

Both Kushina and Minato had a feeling something was wrong at the tower.

The first Hokage trapped Sarutobi in Genjutsu to attack. "As long as Minato is alive along with lives of those in the leaf, the flame will still be lighted," Sarutobi said.

The two shadow clones finally caught the first and Second hokage. The death god placed his hand in Sarutobi spirit as the first and second hokages' were pulled and sealed into the shadow clones.

The corpses collapse revealing to be Zuko and Kin.

Sarutobi took the chance to get to Orochimaru and finally caught him. The death god use the moment to grab Orochimaru's soul and try to pull it in.

Orochimaru summoned his sword to attack Sarutobi. Enma tried to stop it but Orochimaru summoned snakes to stop him as the blade stab Sarutobi. The fight for both their lives began.

In the leaf the snake continue to attack until Jiriaya summoned a mountain toad that stopped it.

"_It maybe early, but that feeling I had earlier made me worried," _Jiriaya thought.

Temari Kankaro stopped as Gaara ordered it. They jump out of the way knowing something was up.

That's when Sasuke appeared ready to fight.

"You're the teammate of the Nine-tail's son," Gaara said. Then he collapsed as the sand started forming a monstrous claw and half his face was a form of a monster.

Gaara went to attack Sasuke head on. Sasuke manage to dodge the attack.

"_This guy is as strong as Naruto in his true form," _Sasuke thought.

"Are you afraid of my existence Sasuke?" Gaara shouted.

Sasuke started forming the Chidori to attack.

Sasuke and Gaara jump at each other and attack. Sasuke cut through Gaara's demon arm but the sand repaired itself back to normal. The sand in the gore formed a tail at that moment.

"The tail has appeared," Kankaro said.

"This isn't good," Temari responded.

Gaara launch himself at Sasuke faster than before. Sasuke barely dodge the attack as Gaara use the claws to latch on trees and fire himself back at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to formed another Chidori. He remember how Kakashi waned him about succeeding his limit on the Chidori. Sasuke failed to keep the Chidori going as the the curse mark spread across his body.

"Rasegan," I shouted as I formed a sphere of spinning chakra. I didn't use it the full power but it was strong enough to send Gaara flying.

Neji and Sakura landed next to Sasuke as I landed on the branch in front of them. I hardly recognize Gaara but I recognize his scent.

"Neji Sakura stay out of this battle," I said.

"Right," Neji and Sakura responded.

"Well if it isn't the Nine-tail Fox's son," Gaara said looking at me.

"That's right and from here on, I'm your opponent," I said.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is mostly outside what Naruto and his friends were doing but I didn't want to leave out the battle between the 3rd Hokage against the 1st and 2nd Hokage. I left out Minato in that battle because I got something else planned for him. The three Prong Kunai Naruto has something to do with it. Anyways I thought to spit the battle in half again since it beets then having most of the battle outside what Naruto and his friends were doing, then back into it.  


* * *

**Next Time: **My battle against Gaara began and I have to put everything behind it. No way I'm going to loose. But when Gaara transform looks like time to find out what this three prong Kunai and find out what Kakashi-sensei was talking about. What is going on? Read to find out...


	23. Tail Beast Vs Jinchuuriki

**Tail Beast Vs. Jinchuuriki**

I faced Gaara ready to go as I got on my hands and feet.

Gaara went to attack Sasuke Sakura and Neji first.

"Guys get out of the way," I shouted.

Neji got Sasuke and jump out of the way but Sakura wasn't so lucky as she got pinned to the tree.

"Sakura," I shouted.

"We got to do something," Sasuke said.

"No let Naruto handle this," Neji said, _"Naruto I hope you got a plan." _

Gaara case and to break apart on the arm leaving the claw pinning Sakura.

"What do these people mean to you?" Gaara asked.

I look at Sakura, then turned toward Sasuke and Neji. I thought about Hinata Choji Kiba Shikamaru and Kuroda as Takashi's words of trust played in my head.

"These Sakura Sasuke Neji, and everyone else, they're people I can trust, and who trust me," I answered, "Because that's what friendship is, people who trust each other."

I went to attack but Gaara swipe his tail at me.

I summoned one of my tails and wrap around a branch saving myself.

I pulled myself back on the branch and look at Gaara. Half of Gaara's body now was almost completely transformed.

I bit my thumb, made the hand signs and slam it on the branch. "Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted.

Shippo appeared on the branch. Shippo look toward Gaara and was surprise.

"Naruto why did you summon me?" Shippo asked, "And whose that guy?"

"That guy is the Jinchuuriki of the one tail Shukaku," I responded.

"Oh yeah I remember him," Shippo responded.

Gaara was set as if he was about to throw something.

"Sand Shurikan!" Gara shouted throwing balls of sand at us.

I grab Shippo and tried to dodge the attacks. I was hit by a couple but manage to still stand.

"Shippo, there a guy with pale eyes with long hair tied in a loose ponytail and another with markings on his body. Go to them and tell them to keep an eye on the sand siblings," I ordered, "If they move out of the area tell them to do the same."

I look at Gaara's eyes and recognize them as I had the same eyes before I met Takashi and Kuroda. After all I was hated because of who my father was, and I didn't make things any better by pulling pranks on everyone around me.

However the one person who had the chance to kill me, let me live, and send me to find a friend amongst the humans, was the chief, and thanks of him I met Kuroda at the stand, and Takashi at their place. Both of which taught me what it means to have friends, what it means to have trust in others.

Then Neji Hinata and Hanabi came to Mt. Oinari with Hiashi and although Neji and I didn't start off real well, we did eventually became friends.

Then I came to the leaf village and came to be friends with Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura and Sasuke, and, thanks to Kakashi-sensei, I learn how to use my trust to work with others as a team and over come anything.

Then I look at Gaara who had no one to teach him what it feels to have people care about you and what its like to trust.

"You called yourself a demon and yet you trust others," Gaara said, "To be strong you have to only trust yourself and only care for yourself."

I took out a scroll, bit down on it, and made the hand sign, "Fox Demon Transformation Jutsu!"

I transformed into my true form with all 9 of my tails whipping around. I jump at Gaara ready to attack.

"Wind Style: Sand Blast Jutsu!" Gaara shouted and blew a gust of wind the blew me into a tree.

Even though I was in my true form and much stronger, the landing hurts.

"Since you're in your true form I'll play with you some more," Gaara said and send some Sand Shurikans.

I used one of my tails to wrap around the branch fell side ways to hang on it as the attack miss.

Gaara send more attacks and I dodge each one with speed.

I transformed back to normal deciding now was the moment to use one of my best techniques. I pulled out a kunai with paper bomb wrap around the handle and placed it in my mouth. I took a scroll and a tag to attack.

I choose to fight Gaara, and now, even though I'm fighting him, I decided I'll be the one to teach him what Takashi taught me.

"Fox Demon Clone-Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted. There was a huge puff of smoke as I transformed into my true form and there were demon clones around the area.

"Fox Demon Clone and Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted.

Several shadow clone and demon clones appeared around me.

We went to attack but Gaara took most of the clones out. I transformed into a bat and flew behind Gaara transform back to normal and struck Gaara in the back with the Kunai.

Gaara struck me with his tail but I smirked as the paper bomb went off in an explosion.

I used my tail to grab a branch and move up on top the branch.

"Gaara," Kankaro and Temari responded.

The smoke cleared and sand was collapsing from the damage.

"Why is Naruto fighting like that?" Sasuke asked, "And why aren't we helping him out?"

"Naruto feels that he's the only who must fight against Gaara," Neji said, "Something about Gaara's past."

"I know what you mean," Shippo said.

They turned to the 2-tail fox.

"You see Tailed beast were feared across the land because of their powers, and when they're sealed in a human the human is easily thought as the demon sealed inside them," Shippo said.

"I heard about this, those people known as Jinchuurikis live a solitude life," Sasuke said, "So Naruto must feel like he's the only one who stands a chance because he lived a life of a demon, and knew what it really means."

"True strength isn't born from solitude and hatred, its born from working with others and protecting something important to them," I said. I remember how the chief said his friends died protecting Mt. Oinari from my father, Haku who sworn to protect Zabuza, Kakashi who never disappointed us, and thought about everyone whose fighting for the leaf.

I summoned my true strength and pulled out two scrolls and bit down on one of them.

"Fox Demon Clone-Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted.

There was a huge puff of smoke and I was transformed into my true form with hundreds of demon clones around me.

"Now you'll get the taste of my strength," I growled.

The clones hit Gaara into the air as some including myself tackled him into the ground. We kept tackling him to he landed on the ground.

Some of the clones jump down to the ground and hit it with their tails causing things to shake up.

Just then sand shot up everywhere as Gaara fully transformed into the Shukaku. He destroyed all my clones as I transformed back to normal.

Meanwhile Minato was getting ready to go into battle when he sense danger coming from the forest. He remember about the three prong Kunai Kakashi said he gave Naruto and decided to go and help.

As for me, Sand started swirling around and covering me, as I made my choice to use my strongest jutsu with the chakra I had left.

"Naruto," Sasuke shouted.

I place my transformation scroll back in my mouth and made the hand signs.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted.

"Fox Demon Transformation-Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted.

The sand broke a part as I transformed into my ultimate version of my true form.

At that moment Minato appeared in a yellow flash on my head.

"Naruto is that you?" Minato asked as he was surprised to see me in this form.

"Yeah, what are you doing here lord Hokage?" I asked.

I sense huge amount of chakra over here and thought you guys could use my help," Minato said, "And by the looks of it you need it."

Neji was watching in amazement at my strongest form and saw Minato.

"The fourth Hokage is here," Neji responded.

"Lord hokage the boy name Gaara he's…" Naruto said.

"I know, and I have just the jutsu that can help," Minato responded, "So how about the two of us tag team?"

"Okay but I want to talk to Gaara when its over," I agreed. I ran strait at Gaara-Shukaku full speed. I tackled him but it hardly did a thing as I skidded away.

Gaara appeared on the head of the Shukaku and made the hand sign.

"_He isn't,"_ Minato thought.

Temari and Kankaro ran off to safety. Neji took Sasuke and run off as well.

"Possum Jutsu!" Gaara shouted.

His body went limb and the Shukaku was awaken.

"I'm finally released, and look it's the Nine-tail fox, looks like I get to show off," Shukaku responded.

I groaned at the sound of it as it seems the Shukaku doesn't know about the truth about my father.

Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu!" Shukaku shouted and fired a bullet of wind from his body.

I jumped out of the way avoiding the attack.

"Naruto do you know any of your father's attack Jutsus?" Minato asked.

"No," I responded.

Minato sighed as he took out a three prong Kunai. "Listen Naruto, leave the attacks to me, just run strait to the Shukaku and get a good hold on him with your teeth, I'll deal with the rest," Minato instructed.

"Okay," I responded.

The Shukaku fired more air bullets but Minato use some kind of trick with the three prong Kunai causing the attack to disappeared and reappear behind us.

I landed behind the Shukaku and ran strait toward him. I bit down and grab hold of him.

Minato use the moment to jump in of Gaara and made some hand signs. "Beast sealing jutsu!" Minato shouted and hit Gaara on the back. Gaara woke up and screamed.

The sand started falling apart as transformation reversed itself.

I transformed back to human form normal size on a tree as Gaara landed across from me.

"_Now's the time," _Minato thought disappearing in a yellow flash to send the signal.

At the stadium the leaf ninjas there took down the enemies.

At the barrier Sarutobi was unable to pull out all of Orochimaru's soul and was barely alive.

"Your plans are about to fail, by now Minato has send the signal," Sarutobi said.

"You're talking foolishly sensei, the strength of your village is gone," Orochimaru responded.

"You failed once again to understand the leaf's will of fire," Sarutobi said.

The signal was launch and the remaining shinobies Jiriaya send word to stay put headed out to battle.

Somewhere in the village Hiashi took out many men with his Kaiten. "As long as the Hyuga clan stands, the leaf won't fall," he said.

Inside the village Choji's father Choza, Ino's father Inochi, and Shikamaru's father Shikaku were working together. Choza was a chubby man that look like an older version of Choji but with longer hair and armor on his body. Inochi had his blond long hair tied as we worn a jacket over his ninja vest. Shikaku was like Shikamaru with ninja clothes and vest.

"Full Body Expansion Jutsu!" Choza shouted. His body grew taller than the size of the buildings around him.

Shikaku had his enemies caught in a shadow possession jutsu. "Shadow Strangling Jutsu!" Shikaku shouted. The shadows grew in a form of a hand and strangled his captives.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu," Inochi shouted making the handsign. Without passing out he forced one of the enemies to attack his comrade.

"The leaf's Ino-Shika-Cho is back," Shikaku said.

"Reminds me of the good old days," Inochi agreed.

Shino's father Shibi who was older wearing goggles and jacket was attacking his enemies with his insects.

Kiba's mother Tsume who was a Jonin with spiky dark hair, his sister Hanna who had strait long hair and Chuunin, and their dogs were working together to fight their enemies.

Lastly the Anbu black ops were fighting off their enemies.

"Power is not obtained by the number of ninjutsu, but the number of the people who are willing to risk everything," Sarutobi said, "And now I'll take your Ninjutsus away since I can't seal your whole soul."

The death god cut through arms of Orochimaru's soul and it was sealed in Sarutobi as he died. Orochimaru's arms turned black and useless.

Enma removed the sword before disappearing.

The four sound ninjas took Orochimaru and jumped off.

Kabuto revealed himself before he and Baki left.

At my end Gaara and I jump at each other. I summoned my tail and wack Gaara into the ground.

The sand collapsed from the claw holding Sakura and Sasuke caught her.

"I'll go tell Naruto," Neji said before running off.

I landed on my hands and feet next to Gaara.

"I will not let my existence disappeared," Gaara shouted.

I didn't listen as Takashi's words ring in my head.

"I was like you once," Naruto said, "I was hated because I was the Nine-tail's son, I thought the only way to get them back was to pull pranks."

Gaara started at me surprised.

"Then I met someone name Takashi, who was a student of Kuroda's. He told me that Kuroda was stabbed by his own teacher and friend, and then painted a painting called the Symbol of Trust, before killing himself. Takaashi told me that he thought the man painted it as his way of showing his trust. Takashi was killed, and I found the criminal who killed him, all because Kuroda trusted me enough to find them," I said, "I don't know what exactly happened to you, but I can tell you this. Trust, happiness, everything a person needs to live, is pointless if you don't have someone to share it with, and when you find that someone, then you'll be amaze how much stronger you'll become because you'll no longer have that solitude of loneliness to hold you back."

Neji heard every word I said and smiled. "That's enough Naruto, Sakura is free," Neji said.

Kankaro and Temari jumped in front of Gaara as they also heard what I said as well.

"Don't worry, we're here to help Gaara," Temari said.

I smiled as I understood what they mean.

A couple of days later we had a funeral service for the third Hokage and everyone else that died. Everyone was wearing black suites.

News of what happened between Gaara and me had already spread across the village and now everyone knew about my Ultimate form. Surprisingly though, instead of people seeing me as a monster, I was saw as a hero who helped the fourth Hokage stop the Shukaku.

Kuroda and the chief was there in respect for those who died.

I heard crying and look to see it was Konohamaru. I remember that Konohamaru was the third Hokage's grandson. Iruka comfort Konohamaru as best as he could.

Kakashi however was at a stone showing respects to a teammate of his name Obito. Minato knew where he was but didn't blame him.

Jiriaya was watching and remember back in his Genin days with Orochimaru and third teammate, a Konochi name Tsunade, when they were being taught by Sarutobi. They would do the bell test and the one who didn't get the bell would be tied to the post and every time Jiraiya was that one. He headed to the funeral service as Minato made his speech as fourth Hokage.

"The third Hokage died doing the one thing he would wanted to die, protecting this village with open arms. Everyone else who had died had done the same," Minato said, "Our numbers and strength may have weakened, but the will that got everyone here through the attack hasn't and as long as we keep will of fire burning, their deaths, our memories of being with them, will never die. As long as it lives their deaths will never be for nothing."

I smiled as I agreed to every word he said.

After the funeral service I headed off with my teammates.

"_I can tell that Naruto took those words personally and I can't blame him,"_ Kuroda thought.

"_Naruto only been here in a short time, and he already gain the respect and trust of almost everyone around him," _the chief thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I just updated this story today but I kept going. I told you I had things planned out.

* * *

**Next Time:** Promotion time for those who proven themselves worthy in the Finals. But celebrations cut short when Sasuke's brother Itachi and his partner Kisame from the hidden mist village comes for me. Fortunately Purvey sage and me are going on a mission for Minato to get someone called Tsunade. Something about getting to her before Orochimaru does. Oh well I can handle this and anyone else that gets in my way. How will things turn out? Read to Find Out...


	24. Itachi's Return

**Itachi's Return**

I was called to Minato's office and I was excited. I heard rumors that do to the lack of ninjas Minato is going to go ahead and promote those that have been chosen with the best results from the finals even after one round.

Also news been going around that apparently Orochimaru killed the real fourth Kazekage before the chuunin exams and cause of it a new treaty was written that will save the sand village from any problems, other than paying for their half of the damage.

I took my scooter strait to the office and came in to see Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kushina, Jiraiya, Genma, Hayate, Anko, Ibiki, and other proctors from the exam.

"Since our ninja strength has been cut do to some losses, I talked to the proctors of the exam and the council members and decided who is best to be promoted not just from the exam but from witnesses during the attack," Minato said.

Everyone was quiet at the moment, although it was kind of obvious who was promoted there's only 4 of us from the leaf here.

"Shikamaru Nara, you showed strategic tatics during your match and when your team was being fallowed you stayed behind to be their decoy. Although you didn't beat the sound ninjas, your sensei told me you did capture them in your shadow possession Jutsu," Minato said, "In results we agreed to promote you to Chuunin."

Genma handed Shikamaru his vest. Shikamaru yawned in response as he took it.

"Shino Aburame, although you were no where in the battle you still showed skills and tactics beyond your rank," Minato said, "Thus you'll be promoted to Chuunin."

Shino accepted his vest without saying a word.

"Neji Hyuga, during the match you did take down your opponent, but what really got our attention is during the battle you didn't step into someone else's fight and showed self restraint, and when it was over made sure that your team leader knew. In the world of shinobies its important when to know to get involved in someone's fight, when to step back, and also to make sure everyone in their team knows when a mission is done or not," Minato said, "In results you're promoted to Chuunin."

Neji took his vest but didn't say anything.

I was left out of the four of us.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you showed restraint in your match by not killing Temari. You led a team in an A-rank mission with only one other person than yourself having experience in one. You made sure everyone was safe at the same time made sure the other two sand ninjas from interfering. You only been in this village for over 5 months and yet you showed loyalty to this village, to your teammates, and most importantly yourself. A ninja must be able to be loyal to his village, to everyone around him/her, and to their teammates, and themselves," Minato said, "In results you're promoted to Chuunin."

I accepted my vest with my fox like grin.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as even though he trained Sasuke to master the Chidori, he was happy that at least I was promoted.

Days later things settled down as I now worn my vest over my shirt. I kept some of my scrolls in the pockets.

Minato called Jiriaya to his office once more.

"I want you to go find Tsunade and ask her to come home," Minato said.

"It has to do with Orochimaru?" Jiriaya asked.

"Yeah, as you know his arms are useless right now, but if he get Tsunade to heal them, he'll most likely will try and attack again, and come after me, and after hearing about the revival jutsu, he'll probably use it to get to Tsunade through Dan and Nawaki," Minato said, "Even if she denies coming home, if we can talk some sense into her. Then maybe we can delay us some time to recover."

"Okay, but I want only the Nine-tail's son with me for this mission," Jiriaya said.

"That's okay, oh and give her this when you think you can," Minato said handing him an envelope, "It's plans on a medical training program for academy students and any Genins that would want to learn it."

"I get it, if she agrees to come home then it'll be a welcome home present but if she doesn't at least she'll get the satisfaction to know here her wish for having medical ninjas on the teams

Meanwhile a guy that look like an older version of Sasuke except his hair was flat and long, and a guy that look like half man half shark with a giant sword wrapped in bandages, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds and hats covering their headbands except for one of them was wearing a leaf head band while the other was wearing a mist head band but both has slashes down the center was having tea at a shop.

Kakashi was watching them with wander. Then he noticed Kurenai and Asuma heading his way.

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke, he's been in a little bad mood since Naruto was promoted and he wasn't," Kakashi said.

"I can't blame him, both were in the finals and showed great skills, but when it came to what happened during the attack, Naruto showed more promise than him," Kurenai said, "Shino been in a mood as well since he was the only one of the four to be promoted and couldn't do anything during the attack."

"I think that been going around," Asuma responded.

Kakashi agreed as he heard that Lee been working twice as hard to beat Neji since Shino was promoted after loosing to him.

"Kakashi-sensei you're actually here in time," Sasuke said as he arrived.

"I come on time occasionally," Kakashi responded.

They noticed that the two figures from before were gone.

Asuma and Kurenai left as well as Kakashi dealt with Sasuke.

Meanwhile I stopped by at Ichiraku after cleaning my scooter. Jiriaya found me there since it was standing outside.

"Purvey sage," I responded.

"Hey Naruto, I got some news, we have a mission together," Jiriaya said, "One where that famous sense of smell of yours is going to come in handy."

Near a river the two figures headed down and was stopped by Kurenai and Asuma.

"It been along time Asuma Kurenai," the one with the leaf headband said. He took off his hat up revealing his Sharingan eye.

"No doubt its you Itachi Uchiha," Asuma responded to him.

"Since you know Itachi I tell you my name," the other one said taking off his hat, "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Kisame Hoshigaki suspected murderer of the Feudal Lord," Kurenai said.

"You both have guts for coming to the leaf," Asuma said, "Especially you Itachi."

"Don't interfere, I don't want to kill you two," Itachi said.

"For someone who betrayed his comrades that's some talk," Asuma said.

"I'll kill that annoying guy then," Kisame said grabbing his sword.

He went to attack but Asuma blocked it with his chakra blades. Kurenai made handsigns and made it look like she disappeared through Genjutsu.

Kisame had his sword break through its wrappings revealing to be a sword made out of Shark scales that rip through Asuma's arm.

That when a tree bind around Itachi and Kurenai appeared as if part of the tree. However Itachi reversed it causing Kurenai to be entangled in her own Genjutsu.

Kurenai broke the Genjutsu and dodge Itachi's attacks.

Kisame went into the water and made some handsigns. "Water style: Shark missle jutsu!" Kisame shouted sending a blast of water in a form of a shark at them. Kakashi arrived and counter attack just in time with his Sharingan. Meanwhile a shadow clone has Itachi pinned.

Kakashi prepared for the worst as Itachi looked at him.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki," Kakashi said.

"I'm honor that you know my name, I know about your little battle against Zabuza not once but twice, so I've been hopping to see you, copy ninja Kakashi Hatake," Kisame said.

"Kisame, no, it'll take to long if you fight him, and we'll loose our target," Itachi warned.

"You're looking for the Nine-tail's legacy aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi threw some shurikans but Kakashi performed a jutsu that cause the water to build up as a shield. Surprisingly Itachi preformed a shadow clone and stabbed Kakashi from behind. Kakashi turned into water revealing to be a water clone.

Kakashi pushed Kurenai out of the way as both were shadow clones.

"Becareful guys, he became Anbu captain at 13, and has a record," Kakashi said.

Itachi closed his eyes and was to open them revealing that his Sharingan was in a different Shape.

"Kurenai Asuma close your eyes," Kakashi ordered closing his normal eye. They did so not sure what will happened.

"I hate to tell you this Kakashi, that although your Sharingan protects you from a regular dojutsu, this one requires a Sharingan and blood," Itachi said.

Kakashi found himself in an illusion where Itachi started stabbing him for what felt like three days. But when it was over only a second passed and Kakashi collapsed.

Kakashi remember back when he first saw Jiriaya. He warned him that Naruto might be hunted as the new Nine-tail Fox, since his father was killed.

"You're after Naruto, because of his birthright," Kakashi said.

"Birthright?" Asuma responded.

"That's right, since the day his father died, Naruto became the new nine-tail fox," Itachi responded, "Kisame lets take Kakashi and destroy the other two."

Kisame went to attack Kurenai and Asuma but all of the sudden Gai jumped out of no where and kicked Kisame away.

"Good thing the fourth Hokage send me to watch on these two," Gai said.

Kakashi collapsed unconscious at that moment, glad to hear that Minato send them backup and Gai of all people who knows how to handle the Sharingan because of their ridiculous rivalry.

"Asuma Kurenai you can open your eyes but only look at his legs," Gai instructed, "Its tricky but if you do that you might be able to read his movements that way."

"Okay," they responded opening their eyes.

"Good now Kurenai take Kakashi to the medical center and make sure the fourth Hokage knows what happened," Gai explained handing Kakashi to her.

However Itachi and Kisame already left knowing it was pointless at the time.

Meanwhile I was packing up and getting my scooter ready. I don't know why but the purvey sage said I'm going to need my wheels. I wander if he even have his own set of wheels. I rode to the entrance where Jiriaya was waiting with his motorbike.

"Wait what?" I responded.

"You didn't think you were the only one with wheels did you?" Jiriaya asked.

"Naruto, sensei," Minato called as he and Kushina arrived.

"Lord Hokage," I responded.

"There's been a slight change of plans," Minato said, "Sensei I need to tell you something."

The two headed off to talk.

"I see, so we need to get Tsunade back immediately," Jiriaya said.

"That's right, but unless they come for him, don't tell Naruto about them," Minato said referring to Itachi and Kisame. Unfortunately he only knew about the two arrival and haven't been informed about Kakashi yet, but Minato didn't want to take it lightly.

"Don't worry we'll track her," Jiriaya said.

Jiriaya turned to me as I was waiting for him. "Come on Naruto we got a long trip ahead of us.

We drove off to the next town.

We stopped at a rest stop after a bit.

"So when does my sense of smell comes in?" I asked.

"When we get an idea where she might be at, then I'll give you something that use to belong to her and track her that way," Jiriaya explained, _"But first we need to shake Itachi."_

"Okay," I responded.

At the leaf Sakura was thinking of a way to thank me when I got back.

Meanwhile Minato got news and was in the medical room with Gai Kurenai and Asuma.

"I just send Jiriaya-sensei and Naruto to find Tsunade in hopes we can get to her before Orochimaru does," Minato explained, "But now that we know what we're up against, I'm worried about Naruto."

"Maybe we should send a backup team to go with them," Asuma said.

"They took their wheels with them didn't they?" Gai asked.

Minato nodded as he knew that was the problem. Suddenly Sasuke came in and everyone was silent until another ninja came in. "Hey is it true Itachi came back and is after Naruto?" He asked.

"Idiot," Gai responded.

Sasuke ran off at high speed to me.

"Gai go keep an eye on Sasuke, if he leaves the village assemble your team and go after him," Minato ordered, "That's your mission, and hope for the best."

"Right, on my way," Gai said leaving.

Sasuke found out that I was already gone with Jiriaya and he headed out.

Meanwhile Jiriaya and I parked our vehicles and stayed at a hotel. Jiriaya saw a woman walking by and decided to act.

"Naruto here's the key to the room, go there and practice controlling your chakra for now," Jiriaya said before leaving.

At the room I practice gathering chakra while hanging down from a overhead light by my tail.

Sasuke made it to the town we were in and started looking for my scooter.

There was a knock and I jump and landed on my feet. I walked to the door but stopped as I smell two unfamiliar scents.

I opened the door cautiously to see Itachi staring at me that I didn't recognize.

"Naruto Uzumaki I need you to come with me," he said.

I could sense trouble just by looking at his eyes.

I diverted from his eyes not wanting to keep eye contact.

"We should go ahead and cut off his legs so he won't run away," Kisame said grabbing his sword.

Just then I smell Sasuke scent.

"It been a long time Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sasuke was behind him ready to go.

"Itachi, I will kill you," Sasuke told Itachi as he formed the Chidori to attack. He ran strait at Itachi for a jab. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand stopping the attack and broke his arm.

I decided I needed to prepare. I took out my scroll bit down and made the hand sign. I transformed into my true form as Itachi and Kisame turned toward me as my tails slash around.

Kisame was about to attack me when a toad appeared and blocked it.

"You don't know me real well, I come to the women they don't come to me," Jiriaya said.

I started at him as I knew he fell for the trap in the beginning.

"You guys wanted to draw me away from Naruto for his heritage but you failed," Jiriaya said putting the girl he was carrying down.

"_My heritage,"_ I thought.

"You're after the power born in Naruto," Jiriaya finished.

"That's right, our orders were to abduct Naruto," Itachi said.

I was surprised but started growling at them.

The toad disappeared and I got ready to attack.

"You won't get Naruto, because you're going to die by our hands," Jiriaya said.

"Don't do it," Sasuke said.

I turned to my teammate who got up.

"This guy is mine," Sasuke said.

Itachi kicked Sasuke into the wall stopping him.

"You'll pay for that," I growled.

"Naruto I said stay out of it," Sasuke said.

He went to attack again but Itachi knock him out. Then Itachi did something that cause Sasuke to scream and pass out.

I started running at Itachi going to Sasuke's aid with Kisame hot on my trail.

Jiriaya made some hand signs and slam his hands on the ground. Just then the room turned into some kind of muscles around me.

Sasuke was pulled into the muscle.

"Ninja art: Mountain Toad Trap Jutsu!" Jiriaya said, "Naruto stay still if you don't want to be caught in the jutsu."

"Okay," I responded.

Itachi and Kisame started running away as we fallowed. There was an explosion and when we look there was a whole and black flames.

Jiriaya sealed the flames before letting Sasuke go.

I transform back to my human form since it was useless.

Just then Gai and Lee jumped in with a dynamic entry.

"Gai-sensei? Lee?" I asked.

"Was that necessary?" Tenten asked as she and Neji came in the other way.

"Neji Tenten," I responded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jiriaya asked.

"Lord Hokage asked us to keep an eye on Sasuke after Itachi fought against Kakashi," Gai explained, "And by the looks of it Itachi did the same thing to Sasuke that he did to Kakashi."

I was shock to hear it as I look at Sasuke.

"Only one person has the medical skills to heal Kakashi and Sasuke mentally, and fortunate Minato was asked us to hunt her down before Orochimaru does before we found out about Itachi," Jiriaya said, "The legendary sucker herself, Tsunade"

Else where a lady that was suppose to be in her 50's and yet look younger than that was set to gamble as her assistant was shock to find out. Soon I will get to know her as Tsunade.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to separate the appearance of Itachi and Kisame. I called it Itachi's Return since even though its his first appearance when it comes to the story line it is his return.

* * *

**Next Time:** Wait we're looking for Tsunade? Well if she can heal Sasuke and Kakashi then that's okay. I just hope she'll agree to come back. What get's me is we have to get to her before Orochimaru. If not, talk some sense into her. How will it turned out? Read To Find out...


	25. The Real Mission

**The Real Mission**

"Are you serious?" Tenten responded with joy.

"Who is this Tsunade anyways?" I asked.

"How can you not know about Tsunade, she's one of the legendary three Sanin, granddaughter of the first Hokage, and the best medical ninja and Konochi around," Tenten responded.

"Oh yeah, I think Sakura mention about her when I asked about purvey sage," I responded.

"Right now its best only Naruto and I go find her, because chances are Orochimaru is looking for her as well, which was the original reason why Minato asked for it," Jiriaya responded.

"We'll leave it to you two then," Neji responded.

We headed our separate ways as Jiriaya and I took our wheels.

"Okay Naruto take a sniff of this," Jiriaya said holding a cloth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's an old cloth that use to hold Tsunade's old headband together back when we were Genin," Jiriaya answered, "She gave it to Kushina before she left, who gave it to me so you can track her through it."

"Okay," I responded and sniffed it out and memorized the only scent on it that wasn't familiar.

"Good now when we get to the next town, even if her scent is no where there, we'll still going to stay there long enough to see if we can find out where she was next," Jiriaya said, "We'll keep doing that tracking any old trails of hers until we finally find her."

"What ever," I responded.

"During the time I'm going to teach you some more jutsus," Jiriaya said he got on his bike.

I was glad to hear that and got on my scooter and we headed off.

Our first stop was the village down bellow. I could smell a lot of food and everything going on down there but not Tsunade's scent.

"Her scent doesn't even start here," I said.

"That doesn't mean there won't be anyone who seen her," Jiriaya said, "Anyways there's a festival going on so you can enjoy yourself, before we get started."

Although I thought we already started the search I didn't mind the idea.

"I pulled out my money bag which was filled with money. Jiriaya's eyes grew seeing it with surprise.

I could sense trickery from Jiriaya and took out a tag and placed it on my head. "Bat transformation Jutsu!" I shouted transforming into a bat and flew off.

I found a hiding spot in the village and transform back to normal. I enjoyed the festival spending little money that I can.

I bought what look like an Anbu mask and tried it on as I walked around.

I decided to buy 2 squid meal one for me and the other for purvey sage. Despite how much troublesome he is, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't of been able to learn about the tail fox summoning and with it more about my heritage. Not to mention teaching me the Rasegan that came in handy since it's my second jutsu that I don't need a scroll for.

I track Jiriaya to a cavern where both his bike but my scooter was out of sight. I came in I saw that Jiriaya was surrounded women drinking.

"Oh hey Naruto how was the festival?" Jiriaya asked.

"Where's my wheels?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry I have it sealed up safely in a scroll, I was planning to release it when you find me," Jiriaya said.

"I hope you did," I said.

We headed out to the cliff as Jiriaya released my scooter from a scroll.

"So what are you going to teach me?" I asked.

Jiriaya made a handsign and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared behind me with a smiled. "I'm going to teach you that," Jiriaya explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"However the distance in this jutsu is limited by how much chakra you use," Jiriaya said, "Also this jutsu is only allowed to be use if you're in a hurry and you need to get somewhere in a hurry."

The next morning I got up and stretch. I use the restroom and got ready for the day.

Training went great yesterday and I only manage to telleport a few feet. Now we had to get going because of the mission. Jiriaya met someone that had a game with Tsunade.

However Orochimaru was one step ahead of us and found her at Tanzaku town.

Tsunade was playing a slot machine and for once won. Her assistant Shizune was happy but Tsunade knew otherwise.

"Lets get out of here," Tsunade said.

"What but couldn't we visit the castle first?" Shizune asked.

"Fine first sight-seeing then we go," Tsunade said.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were heading the same direction.

"You know the fourth Hokage will be after Tsunade right," Kabuto said, "When the great war ended, the procedure of having a medical ninja on a team ended, but something tells Minato has something planned to get Tsunade back."

"Don't worry about it, we can talk her into helping us," Orochimaru responded.

Finally Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the castle. All of the sudden it destroyed in one attack by a snake with Orochimaru and Kabuto on it.

"I finally found you," Orochimaru greeted.

Jiriaya and I were getting ready to go at that moment.

"Hey Purvey sage?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Jiriaya asked.

"Why did Tsunade the leaf village?" I asked, "Tenten kept bragging about what kind of person she was, but why would a ninja so famous leave the village she done so much to protect?"

"Well its kind of complicated," Jiriaya said, "I guess you can say she had enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I guess you can say it with a necklace that originally belonged to the first Hokage," Jiriaya said, "It was given to her and you could say she was destined to have it and no one else."

"Why?" I asked.

"What's the sudden interest in Tsunade?" Jiriaya asked.

"Its just now that I think about it, something about her seemed familiar," I responded.

"Well let's just say that she gave that necklace to her little brother she had, who just became Genin, and wanted to become Hokage, days later he was killed," Jiriaya said, "Then she met a man name Dan who encourage the idea she had about having medical ninjas on teams, and believe it or not, he wanted to become Hokage. They fell in love and she gave him the necklace. Sadly during a mission they had together Dan was injured beyond any help she can give him and he died. After suffering from both of their deaths for so long that 10 years ago she left the leaf village."

I look down as I can see why then that she left. We headed off after talking as Jiriaya's words echoed in my head. I still can't shake this feeling that I heard that name before as if I met someone by that name.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune faced Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"It been a long time Orochimaru," Tsunade greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," Orochimaru responded.

Tsunade was able to identified that something was wrong especially with Orochimaru's arms.

"Find someone else, I already quit," Tsunade responded.

"We can't because no one else can cure it," Kabuto responded.

"What exactly happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Just minor backfire from killing the third," Orochimaru responded.

Tsunade and Shizune was shocked by the news and thought about Minato.

"What about the fourth Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"He's alive, and so is his wife but their lives will soon crumble just like anyone else, as you know," Orochimaru responded and saw that was getting on Tsunade.

Shizune fired sinbols soak with poison from a launcher on her arm at Orochimaru but Kabuto blocked them.

"Calm down Shizune," Tsunade responded, "Orochimaru you haven't change one bit. What makes you think I'll help you." Tsunade punch the wall and it collapsed from one hit.

Meanwhile Jiriaya and I finally made it to town and my senses kicked in over drive.

"She's here, her scent is every where and…," I stopped at another scent.

"What is it?" Jiriaya asked.

"Orochimaru's scent is here as well," I responded.

Back at the ruin castle Kabuto was surprised by Tsunade's force.

"We're not here to fight we're here to negotiate," Kabuto said.

"I tell you this once, get out of my face," Tsunade responded.

"I can revive your little brother and beloved," Orochimaru said, "With a forbidden seal I have developed."

Tsunade stopped cold at those words.

Meanwhile Jiriaya decided to track Tsunade down first. Her scent led us to a game slot place. Jiriaya was talking when I found a coin and put it in the slot machine. Next thing Jiriaya knew, I was walking around town with my money bag full.

"Naruto focus, we still need to find Tsunade," Jiriaya responded.

"Okay, fallow me," I responded heading the direction where Orochimaru's scent was coming from as well.

At the time Tsunade was thinking about her brother Nawaki and Dan.

"What would happened if I heal your arms?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing much, just destroy the village and kill the fourth Hokage," Orochimaru responded.

"Destroy the leaf?" Shizune responded.

Tsunade thought about the two again.

"Tsunade don't your brother and my uncle wouldn't want this," Shizune shouted, "Think of what they would want."

"Shut up Shizune," Tsunade responded.

"You don't have to answer now, but we'll have to give you a week to think about it," Kabuto responded, "Also this jutsu, it required two corpses to be performed."

Tsunade didn't say anything as she was in struggle of a decision.

Orochimaru lifted his hand and bit his finger until it started bleeding.

Tsunade froze in fear seeing the blood.

"I maybe weak but I still know Tsunade's weakness," Orochimaru said, "You haven't gotten over your fear yet."

Orochimaru and Kabuto left, leaving Tsunade in fear.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I decided to end it here for now. As for the teleportation Jutsu that was something for Naruto learn while being stuck in the town with the festival. I got something else in mind for Naruto to learn for the Sanin battle. As for Naruto starting to think that he knew Tsunade, all I can say is that it'll have to deal with something I thought of mixing in with the pilot chapter of Naruto's childhood before meeting Kuroda and Takashi, and it'll be to far back for Naruto to remember anything.

* * *

**Next Time:** I know I recognize Tsunade's name from somewhere, but I didn't think it was from growing up at Mt. Oinari. What's up with her denying our proposition of returning to the leaf. What's going on exactly, and what's up with learning a jutsu that originally belong to my father? Read to Find Out...


	26. Old Memories and New Jutsu

**Old Memories and New Jutsu**

So I finally track Tsunade's scent to a location where she was at and no one was around. We already found out that Orochimaru's snakes attack the castle so which was bad news as chances are we got here to late.

I continued to track Tsunade's scent to a tavern.

"That's enough Naruto," Jiriaya said.

We entered to see Tsunade and Shizune was drinking there.

I look at Tsunade as flash of memory came to me of seeing her at Mt. Oinari.

"Hey Tsunade," Jiriaya shouted.

"Jiriaya," she responded, "What are you doing here?"

"Minato send us to find you," Jiriaya said.

We sat down and ate, well I ate as Jiriaya talked to Tsunade.

"So Minato send you to find me before Orochimaru," Tsunade said, "Well you failed as I saw him just today."

"So whose the kid?" Tsunade asked Jiriaya.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

Tsunade was shocked hearing my name.

"Well, well, the nine-tail's son, it been years," Tsunade responded.

"Huh?" I responded.

"Do we know him?" Shizune asked.

"Remember Mt Oinari almost 9 years ago," Tsuande responded, "4 year old pulling pranks during our visit."

"Oh yeah," Shizune responded.

I thought back and now that I think about it I remember seeing them, long before meeting Kuroda and Takashi.

"I would never thought the old chief will allow you become a ninja," Tsunade said and turned to Jiriaya, "So why is he here?"

"He's the reason we were able to find you," Jiriaya responded and then passed an envelope, "This is something Minato was planning to do, with or without your return until things became urgent."

Tsunade opened it and her eyes widen seeing it.

"This is…" Tsunade responded.

"Plans for a medical training program for at least Academy students and Genins to learn skills of a medical ninja. If you come back, if you agree to it, you'll be the head of the program," Jiriaya explained, "After all it was your idea from the beginning."

"So is Orochimaru the reason for the all of the sudden urge to get me back?" Tsunade asked, "Or is it someone else behind it."

"It's because of someone else but at the same time its connected to Orochimaru," Jiriaya explained, "That someone is Itachi Uchiha and an organization that he's in that Orochimaru once was in. He took down Kakashi, and his little brother Sasuke and put them in a severe mental state."

"Sorry decline," Tsunade responded putting the envelope down.

"Listen Tsunade, I don't know what your problem but my sensei and friend are those purvey sage mention and I'm not going to take no for an answer," I shouted.

"Since when you cared about friendship and all that?" Tsunade asked, "Last time I saw you, you didn't care about making one single human friend."

"Well news flash but I've grown up, I learn what it means to have friends, and I learn how to trust others thanks to two men name Takashi and Kuroda," I responded.

Shizune's eyes widen as she knew those names and so did Tsunade.

"Takashi and Kuroda, that brings back memories," Tsunade said, "How about I test your skills and see what you can do."

I didn't know what I just got myself into but I was ready for anything.

We headed outside and I was ready for anything.

"One finger should be enough against you," Tsunade said taking out one finger.

I ran strait at Tsunade full speed. Tsunade dodge my attack and was about to attack. I made the hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"_What the," _Tsunade thought.

I appeared behind Tsunade and formed the Rasengan. Tsunade recognize it the use one finger to push my hand into the ground.

I smirked and summoned my tail and hit the ground causing it to shake.

Tsunade jumped back to avoid the attack.

"_He knows the Rasengan, and to teleport," _Shizune thought, _"Not to mention he summoned one of his tails without transforming."_

"I have to admit, you're stronger than last time," Tsunade said.

"Wait we did this before?" I asked.

"Well more like I stopped you from getting away," Tsunade said.

…_Flashback…_

_I was four years old and I pulled a prank on Tsunade and she wasn't so happy about it._

_I transformed into a bat to get tried to fly away. _

_Tsunade grabbed my tail and threw me into the ground with force that the earth cracked._

_I transformed back to normal knock out._

…_end of flashback…_

I growled as I remember the pain then.

"Naruto, what happened to you that made you change your opinion about making human friends?" Tsunade asked.

"Because before Takashi was killed he taught me what it means to trust someone, and when I was framed for Takashi's death, Kuroda trusted my words when I said I would find the real killer and took my place until I did," I said, "And in respect of that memory, I don't betray the trust of others, and I make friends with anyone who wants to be my friend."

Tsunade was shocked by my words.

I decided to take a moment to attack. I bit my thumb and made some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted slamming my hand on the ground.

Akagitsune appeared next to me.

"Naruto, Kurama was hopping to talk to you," Akagitsune said.

"What?" I responded.

"After hearing about your battle against the Shukaku, He decided to teach you one of your father's Jutsus," Akagitsune said, "He's the only one who knows it, but you can master it if you learn it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's one where you gather chakra into a dense ball that if use right it can be used to send a blast of incredible power," Akagitsune said, "Although its something you can only complete in your true form."

"_That technique, it can be useful against Itachi,"_ Jiriaya thought.

"Like he can handle such attack," Tsunade said.

"I can handle that attack and more," I said, "Just wait I'll show you."

"Okay then lets make a bet. If you can master the technique in a week I'll come back to the leaf and I'll give you my necklace," Tsunade said.

I look at that necklace and remembered what Jiriaya told me.

"Deal, but I don't care if I win that necklace," I said.

"But if you fail to master it in a week you'll loose and I get to keep this," Tsunade said holding up my money bag.

"Hey that's mine," I shouted.

Jiriaya and Tsunade left for a drink as I took my scooter to the hotel for a room.

"So you knew Naruto from when he was little," Jiriaya said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to grow that much though," Tsunade said.

"One of Naruto's teammates has inhuman strength, and then you got the one Naruto was talking about you think you'll see what we use to be," Jiriaya said.

"Back when we were foolish," Tsunade responded.

"Orochimaru offered to bring Nawaki and Dan back didn't he?" Jiriaya asked.

Tsunade was silent which confirmed it.

"Minato thought that Orochimaru will do that, which was why he talked the council members into agreeing into starting the program," Jiriaya said, "If Itachi didn't became a problem even if you said no, he thought the idea that you came with coming true will help you make the right decision."

Tsunade remained quiet as it was also thanks to her idea that she met Dan.

"Minato made a speech at Sarutobi-sensei's funeral, and considering Orochimaru got to you before I did, I think you should hear at least the ending," Jiriaya said, "He said that as long as we keep the will of fire burning, their deaths, and our memories of being with them will never die. And as long as it never dies, their deaths won't be for nothing.' and if you heal Orochimaru's arms, he'll attack the leaf, and even if he brings Dan and Nawaki back to life, the cause of their deaths, their cause, their dreams, will be for nothing."

Meanwhile I was resting in the room when someone knock on the door. I knew it was Shizune and opened the door.

"Naruto there's something I need to tell you," Shizune said coming in.

"Save it, purvey sage already told me what happened to Tsunade's little brother and boyfriend because of the necklace," I said.

"Then why did you agree to the bet," Shizune said.

"Because it wasn't just about Sasuke and Kakashi, but also because if I don't do something she'll betray the trust of the leaf village," I said, "And I already seen what happened to someone whose trust was broken."

Shizune look down as she didn't know what to say.

"You two knew Takashi and Kuroda?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, we were in a tavern when Tsunade got into this drinking contest with Kuroda that became to competitive. Takashi came in and if it wasn't for his help there would have been serious problems," Shizune explained, "So what happened to Takashi, you said he was killed."

"Yeah, it was by a guard that was paid to steal a painting Kuroda was fixing. Takashi was watching over the painting and let me sleep in his room. All I know was that Takashi was shot and killed and the guard put the gun in my bag so that I'll get the blame," I responded.

"I never thought Kuroda would be the type to trust someone ever again," Shizune said.

"Yeah, but he trusted me, and at the end I didn't let him down," I responded, "I better rest I got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

The next day I summoned Kurama in an open area outside the village. Kurama focused chakra into a dense ball, swallowed it, and fired it in a form of a blast.

"**I'm the only one who knows this jutsu in the tail fox clan,"** Kurama said, **"First step is to gather chakra into a dense ball. And considering that pervert of a toad sage taught you the Rasengan, it shouldn't take to long."**

I transform into my true form and started.

I gathered all my chakra outside my body but forming into a dense ball was the hard part.

Tsunade was walking through town thinking what Orochimaru said and what Jiriaya said.

That night I gathered chakra into a dense ball however it was to small to work with as Kurama watch. Kurama turned to Tsunade who was watching us as well.

The next day Tsunade gambled as I kept working.

Finally I formed a ball a dense chakra.

"**Now swallow it and fuse more chakra into it, open your moth and release it in one attack," **Kurama said.

I swallowed it and even though I fuse more chakra into it, when I released it, it backfired sending me backwards into a tree.

On the third day it kept back firing on me. I remember what Tsunade told me and gathered chakra again swallowed the ball, and fired it. This time it came out in a single blast. Although it did damage I still was pushed back by the force.

"_I had it, now just the matter of able to held my ground from the attack,"_ I thought.

Days passed and at the most part I mastered the technique at the most part. There are minor side effects to it, but Kurama said considering my age and experience it was expected. It was the 6th night and I stretch after transforming back

Jiriaya decided to talk to Tsunade the last night unaware that she drugged his drink.

"I talked to Kurama 3 days ago, the tail fox teaching Naruto the Jutsu, he said Naruto manage to focus a blast for an attack, just that Naruto is forced back from the power," Jiriaya said, "Of course that was 3 days ago by now he must be able to control it."

"Yeah sure," Tsunade said.

Jiriaya drank his glass of Sake unaware what he just did.

* * *

**A/N:** I know its a little rushed in the end but in manga chapter they skipped a few days. Anyways I saw the Nine-tail Fox performed that jutsu I thought Naruto should learn how to master it for when he needed it.

* * *

**Next Time:** Ah, purvey sage that idiot got himself drugged by Tsunade, and now we got to stop her and Orochimaru. Fortunetely she makes the right choice. Now the battle between Sanin as well as Kabuto Shizune and I being caught in it. How will things turned out and will Tsunade get over her fear of blood? Read to find out...


	27. Sanin Battle

**Sanin Battle**

The next day Jiriaya was found passed out at the bar from the drug as Tsunade didn't take him.

I got up that morning ready to win the bet.

I came into her room to find Shizune knock out.

"Shizune are you alright? I asked shaking her.

"Naruto," Shizune responded getting up, "Where's Lady Tsunade?"

"I was going to ask you just that, I came here to show Tsunade the jutsu I been working on and find you passed out," I responded.

Shizune was shocked hearing that.

"Last thing I remember was trying to stop Tsunade from healing Orochimaru's arms," Shizune said, "She must of knock me out."

"Wait I can track her," I said.

"What?" Shizune responded.

"With my super sense of smell, I can track someone down better than a ninja hound, better than even my friend Kiba Inuzuka," I responded pointing at my nose.

"Then let's go," Shizune said opening the window.

"Wait hold on purvey sage," I said but stopped when Shizune saw him barely standing out of the window.

He told us about how he was drugged.

"Well that's interesting," I responded.

"We got to get to her quickly," Jiriaya said, "Naruto it up to you to find her," Jiriaya said.

"Yeah I know," I responded and sniff the air.

"We're being watched," I said.

Surely enough Kabuto was watching over us.

At the ruins where the castle was Tsunade waited as Orochimaru walked up to her.

The rest of us were heading to the castle as Tonton was keeping track of Orochimaru's scent.

"I will heal your arms in exchange you don't touch the village or the people in it," Tsunade said.

"Alright," Orochimaru responded with a laugh.

Tsunade remembered Dan and Nawaki but knew they wouldn't want the leaf village be in any danger.

Tsunade summoned a ball of chakra to use on Orochimaru.

Just then as Kabuto arrived he threw a kunai separating them.

"So you decided to not take my offer Tsunade," Orochimaru said, "I promised to revive your love ones and not touch the leaf."

"I knew what you said about not touching the leaf was a lie, as for reviving Dan and Nawaki," Tsunade started crying a little and remember Jiriaya's words that he said was part of Minato's speech, "I loved them and wanted to see touch them again, but what's the point when the one thing they died wanting to protect is destroyed."

"Then we have no other choice but to force you," Orochimaru responded.

Tsunade went for a kick, and although Orochimaru and Kabuto dodge it, she caused the whole ground to crack.

"Come Orochimaru," Tsunade said running at them taking off her jacket..

Orochimaru and Kabuto headed off as Tsunade fallowed.

I track Tsunade's scent to the castle to see they were gone and only her jacket remains. Tonton was with us considering his sense of smell could help.

"This explains why her smell seem to split," I responded.

"Tsunade must of decline after all," Jiriaya said.

"Come on the her scent is moving," I said as Tonton agreed.

Tsunade and Kabuto were dealing with each other.

Kabuto ate a soldier pill for boost. Kabuto made hand signs and his hands started glowing with chakra.

He disappeared and tried to attack from underground but Tsunade jumped out of the way. She send a punch but Kabuto dodge it. They started fighting with mostly Taijutsu as Kabuto moved around her.

Kabuto manage to hit Tsunade in the leg and shoulder. Tsunade found the muscles he hit were ripped.

"The jutsu I performed allowed me to use my hands like a scaple and cut muscles without cutting the skin," Kabuto explained.

He went to attack and Tsunade tried to block it but was hit in the chest and cut through the muscles around the repertory system. Tsunade manage to hit Kabuto in the neck causing his nervous system to go crazy and him unable to move properly.

Although suffering breathing problems Tsunade send attacks at Kabuto as he tried to move his arm but only his leg move.

"I change my chakra into electricity to redirect your nervous system," Tsunade said. She started healing the muscles back together making it easier to breath.

Kabuto use the moment to figure out how his nervous system now works. Kabuto figured out 80% of his chakra network and got up. He took out a kunai since he now knows about Tsunade's weakness.

However Jiriaya Shizune Tonton and I stopped him in his tracks.

"Kabuto, I thought that was you I smell a while back," I said, "So you're working for Orochimaru, that just makes things interesting."

Tsunade went to attack and push Jiriaya away. Kabuto cut his arm and send blood splattered on Tsunade.

He hit Tsunade sending her flying as she was frozen in fear. Shizune saved Tsunade from the hit.

"What in the world just happened, and why did Tsunade froze like that?" I asked.

"Tsunade has a severe case of fear of blood," Jiriaya responded.

"Huh?" I responded.

"Jiriaya told you about what happened to Dan right?" Shizune explained, "Well cause she was trying to heal him and he was bleeding a lot, she came to being afraid of blood."

I clench my fist and turned to Kabuto.

"I see you've been promoted to Chuunin Naruto," Kabuto said, "From what I gathered you were a talent-less kit who only got through things through pure luck. But the moment you started making friends and became a ninja you started getting serious and cause of it your power grew. However your skills still lacks compared to me."

"Shizune take care of Lady Tsunade," I said.

Shizune was shocked as that was the first time I referred Tsunade by Lady Tsunade.

"Can I trust you to do that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Shizune responded, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to teach this guy not to underestimate me," I responded.

I went to attack Kabuto on the right.

Kabuto tried to splatter blood on my face but I made the handsign disappearing in a swirl of leaves dodging it as I appeared behind him and hit him.

"I see you learn how to teleport, that's something new," Kabuto said jumping back to Orochimaru.

I cleaned the blood off my eyes to look. Kabuto ate a blood pill and use his blood to mark Orochimaru's arms. He made some hand signs and summoned giant snakes.

"Naruto against that kid in the glasses your best chance is to have Shizune help you," Jiriaya said biting his thumb and wipe it on his hand.

Jiriaya made handsigns and slam his hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A small frog appeared in front of him name Gamakichi.

"What where's your father?" Jiriaya responded.

"Don't worry, against this thing, Kurama can handle this," I said biting my thumb.

I made some hand signs and slam my hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Kurama appeared in a huge puff of smoke.

"A 4 tail fox!" Shizune responded as it was her first time seeing it.

"The Nine-tails runt can summon," Orochimaru said as neither him or Kabuto knew about the summoning.

"First teleporting now summoning, that kit sure is surprising," Kabuto responded.

"Kurama can you handle those snakes?" I asked.

"Leave it to me," Kurama responded.

The snakes went to attack but Kurama dodge them with his speed.

"Jiriaya did you know about Naruto summoning?" Shizune asked.

"Well of course I did, I seen him master it," Jiriaya said, "Although this is my first time seeing one in action."

Kurama tackled the snake into the ground as Kabuto use the moment to attack me and Shizune as Jiriaya dealt with Orochimaru.

Shizune fired needles at Kabuto who blocked the attack. Kabuto attack Shizune in the chest.

"Poison mist Jutsu!" Shizune though as she fired a mist from her mouth. Kabuto grab Shizune by the legs doing damage from underground.

Orochimaru went to attack with a long neck to bite Jiriaya who made some hand signs.

"Hair needle Jutsu!" Jiriaya shouted. His hair grew around him but not enough as Orochimaru was still able to bite him.

Kabuto was knock Shizune out to the ground and was about to hit Tsunade. I summoned one of my tails, withdrew chakra from the weight seal on it, and hit the ground with it causing the earth to crack toward Kabuto. He dodge the attack but it saved Tsunade.

"That boy has talent, I can see why you choose him," Orochimaru said.

"Naruto is talented but not because of his ninjutsu, but because he has heart," Jiriaya said, "The heart to make anyone trust him, and to not let a friend down."

I got up as I smirked.

"Kurama protect Lady Tsunade and Shizune, don't let anything happened to them," I shouted, "Can I trust you to do that?"

"You know you can Naruto," Kurama responded.

I jump at Kabuto to attack once more.

Kabuto dodge it and was about to hit my leg. I teleported out of Kabuto's range to avoid the attack. I reappeared behind him knowing I can't get close to him. I could use my Rasengan, but I'll be in his attack range and who knows what will happen. I could use my new technique, but I have to transform into my true form to do it, plus chances that I'll hit Tsunade and Kurama, and there's still the side effect.

Then I came up with a way to get Kabuto and not hit Tsunade.

Just then Kabuto took out one of his cards.

"Naruto Uzumaki, someone who puts trust in people and never let them down," Kabuto said, "However its not trust that makes a shinobi talented, its what they do that gives them talent. I'm talented because I use my jutsus to attack when I have an opening. Cause of it your talent is mediocre compare to me."

Tsunade looked at me worried about my safety.

"Then let me tell you something four-eyes, it's because I trust others and they trust me, I worked hard in improving my skills so I won't let them down," I responded.

Tsunade remembered back when I was four. I would refuse to help a single human out. Then she compared to what I'm saying now to what her little brother once told her.

"That kind of talk will just get you killed, and all that hard work will be for nothing," Kabuto said.

I threw a smoke bomb into the ground bellow me sending smoke everywhere.

"I know this technique Naruto, you used it against Temari during the finals," Kabuto said.

The smoke cleared and I was gone with a hole where I was standing.

"**Don't worry,"** Kurama told Tsunade causing her to turned to him, **"From the moment I met Naruto, I could sense power in him that no tailed beast has ever had, not even his father, and that's what will win this fight."**

I jump out from under ground and Kabuto hit me. However I disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone.

That's when I appeared forming the Rasengan in my hand. I came at Kabuto ready to attack.

He was about to hit me back but I blocked it and hit him with the Rasengan. Kabuto was send flying away into a rock but not before striking me in the chest where my heart was.

However Kabuto started healing quickly as he send chakra to his wound.

"You'll die here," Kabuto said.

I collapsed unconscious but then disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing to be another shadow clone.

"Demon Fox Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted. He turned to his right to see that I was already in my true form.

"I knew you would attack me if I attack directly so I fooled you with another Shadow Clone," I said, "Lady Tsunade when this is over you better start packing."

Tsunade remembered the bet and my training days ago.

"_Naruto must have mastered it by now,"_ Jiriaya's words ring in Tsunade's memory.

I summoned all my chakra and formed it into a dense ball and swallowed it. Kabuto tried to get up but the injury from the Rasengan kept him from running. I use the moment to fired a blast from the ball right at Kabuto. He manage to dodge the attack but was still hit indirectly.

"_That kid, he mastered it,"_ Jiriaya thought.

"_That was one of the Nine-tail's Jutsu," _Orochimaru thought.

"_He really did master and handled that technique,"_ Tsunade thought.

Then I transform back to human form and collapsed on my hands and feet, which was the side effect as I also had to focus chakra into my muscles to keep my ground, which like Lee's Primary Lotus, wears my body out causing me to transform back to human form. Luckily thanks to my healing rate, I will be able to recover in less than a minute.

That's when Orochimaru jumped at me full speed. I tried to move but my muscles haven't fully recover.

Jiriaya tried to stop him but Orochimaru use his tongue to wrap around his ankle and threw him down.

Then Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth that summoned a sword.

Tsunade jumped in front of me and took the hit. The sword went through her chest out the back.

"Tsunade why did you went to all ends to shield this demon," Orochimaru responded.

Tsunade punched him away for saying that but cause the sword to pull out as well. "Don't you dare call Naruto that," Tsunade responded, "You're more of a demon than he is."

"**I think my work is done,"** Kurama said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I look up at Tsunade and saw that she was trembling with fear, and yet she was protecting me.

"This boy, this Chuunin, is the Leaf's future, and even though I'm not Hokage, I will protect the leaf just as Dan and Nawaki wanted to, and just as my grandfather did, which I'm sure they would wanted me to do in their memory," Tsunade said.

Orochimaru was about to slash Tsunade at that moment.

I made the hand sign and teleported behind Orochimaru and summon my tail and hit a way.

Jiriaya and Shizune regained conscious to see what I did.

"_That little runt caught me off guard," _Orochimaru thought getting up.

Little did he know Tsunade stopped trembling and hit him sending him flying again.

Tsunade's seal on her forhead grew as her chest wound healed up.

"That reminds me," Tsunade said, "I been asked to be head of the leaf's new medical program."

Tsunade wipe the blood off her chin and wipe it on her hand.

"Orochimaru," Kabuto shouted.

Orochimaru jumped toward Kabuto. Kabuto use his blood and swipe it on his mark.

Jiriaya did the same thing getting ready to fight as well.

I decided I can help out as well and took out my scroll put it in my mouth.

All of us made the hand signs, although mine was slightly different. We slam our hands on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kabuto Tsunade and Jiriaya shouted.

"Transformation-Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted.

Kabuto summoned a giant and yet dangerous purple snake. Jiriaya summoned a giant toad, Tsunade summoned a giant slug, each almost the same size.

I, on other hand, was in my ultimate form with my tails whipping around.

"_He decided to help out,"_ Jiriaya thought.

"Naruto?" Tsunade responded.

"Don't worry, this is my ultimate form created through fusing fox-demon transformation with summoning Jutsu," I responded.

"Manda (the snake) & Orochimaru, and Katsuya (the slug) & Tsunade, it sure been along time since all of us were together," The giant toad said, "What's with the Nine-tail fox?"

"That's Naruto, he's on our side," Jiriaya responded.

"Orochimaru why did you summon me here?" Manda ordered

"Lord Manda please we'll pay you generously," Kabuto responded.

"I wasn't talking you," Manda told Kabuto, "Orochimaru I expect 100 souls after this."

That made Kabuto worried because of Orochimaru's arms.

"Naruto only help with Manda, leave Orochimaru to us," Tsunade ordered.

"Leave it to me," I responded.

Manda was the first to attack by wrapping around Katsuya and squeezing her.

It was about to bite the slug but Gamabunta use his sword to block him. Katsuya divided into smaller clones of herself protecting herself from anymore contraction.

Manda was about to hit Tsunade at that moment with his tail but I blocked it with one of mine.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Jiriaya shouted, "Gamabunta give me some oil!"

I jumped back as Gamabunta spit out some oil at Manda. Jiriaya made hand signs and shouted in his head, "Fire style Toad Flame Jutsu!" Jiriaya blew fire into the oil making it worst as it hit Manda. Manda dodge it by molting its skin.

"Okay I know snakes do that, but seeing it while being burned is gross," I responded.

Manda threw it's tail from underground at Gamabunta who manage to dodge it.

Tsunade jumped on my head since Katsuya was still coming together into her huge form.

Manda jump from behind and was about to bite Gamabunta.

"Understand?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah," I responded. I grabbed Gamabunta's sword with my tail and jump on Manda stopping him. I stabbed his mouth shut with the sword.

Orochimaru extended his tongue at Tsunade. She use it to pull Orochimaru up and punched him. Then, still holding onto his tongue, pulled him up for another punch.

Orochimaru was knock out ending the battle. Manda disappeared in a puff of smoke as he was injured.

Orochimaru and Kabuto left as Tsunade suffered the side effect of her jutsu.

I transform back to human form and collapsed.

"I'm worn out," I said.

"Well after using that technique of yours and then Transformation-summoning to help us out I can't blame you," Jiriaya responded.

"By the way catch," Tsunade said throwing her necklace to me.

I caught it and look at her smiling at me.

"After we rest up we can go home," Tsunade said, "And Naruto."

"Yeah," I responded.

"Remember this, no matter what how many people say about you, don't ever let Mt. Oinari or the leaf village down," Tsunade told me.

"Roger!" I responded.

"_Nawaki Dan, he may not share your dream, but something tells me the future of the leaf village will be in good hands,"_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I change things up, but its good. I had Naruto get involved for the fun of it. I thought for the side effect since Naruto will need to manage to keep is ground that he has to increase his strength until he grows physically stronger to handle the Jutsu. And because of his abnormal healing rate it works out.

* * *

**Next Time:** Mission accomplish, now we're home and things settles down. Except for Tsunade who starts her duties as head of the medical program. Although news of what happened in the Sanin battle doesn't make things easier for me either. What is it like being back home? Read to Find out...


	28. Back Home

**Back Home**

The moment we got back home Minato called us to his office.

"Tsunade welcome back," Minato greeted.

"It been a while Minato," Tsunade responded.

"I take it things went well then?" Minato asked the rest of us.

"Well Orochimaru beat them to me, but after a week of having to deal with mostly Jiriaya, I decline his offer," Tsunade said as she knew about the mission.

"Well considering that you declined his offer, then I'll call it a success," Minato responded.

I grinned as that was news to me.

"Also I'm glad you decided to take head position of medical program," Minato responded, "But before we discuss about setting that up. We got two people who need your medical attention."

"Oh yes, Naruto reminded me about that on the way home," Tsunade responded.

We headed off to the hospital as Shikamaru and Shikaku was walking toward our direction.

"Hey Shikamaru," I shouted.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I came back from an important mission," I responded.

"Oh yeah that's right, Lee told us about that mission," Shikamaru responded.

"How are you doing Lady Tsunade Lord Jiriaya," Shikaku greeted.

"Hey aren't you from the Nara Clan?" Tsunade responded, "Are you taking good care of your deer?"

"Yes ma'am," Shikaku responded.

"Hey Naruto who's this lady?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's Lady Tsunade," I responded, "She was the one we were looking for."

We left after a bit of talking.

Meanwhile Neji was practicing using his Byakugan. Even as Chuunin, he still had an obstacle with the Byakugan to overcome somehow until Tenten arrived with news.

"Hey Neji, Lady Tsunade has return, Naruto's mission was a success," Tenten told him, "And she has agreed to take position of head of the medical ninja program that the fourth Hokage started in her honor. You want to check it out?"

"Sorry, I'm busy right now," Neji responded.

At the hospital Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke. She haven't told anyone yet, but she signed up for the medical program in hopes to become better use in our squad.

"May I come in," someone asked.

She turned to see Tsunade Shizune and as well as me at the doorway.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura this is Lady Tsunade, she's here to help Sasuke," I answered, "She's also going to be head of the medical ninja program."

"Its an honor to meet you," Sakura greeted.

Tsunade did a healing jutsu by touching Sasuke's forehead.

"Naruto did you refer her as Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah why?" I responded.

"Just that you hardly say someone's name in respect like that unless you have that much respect for them," Sakura answered, "I mean you call Lord Jiriaya pervey-sage."

"Yeah but only respect I have for him is that he is one of the legendary three Sanin and can teach me some jutsus," I responded, As of Lady Tsunade you had to be there to know why."

"Yeah sure," Sakura responded.

Tsunade overheard and smirked as she didn't blame me for showing lack of respect toward Jiriaya.

Jiriaya on other hand look at me with disbelief. _"I taught him how to teleport, and he saw me in action, and he still doesn't have the same amount of respect towards me as he does toward Tsunade," _He thought.

"He'll wake up soon," Tsunade said turning toward us.

Finally Sasuke woke up and Sakura hugged him with joy.

Out in there training field Hinata Kiba and Akamaru were training. Hinata wasn't to upset that Shino was chosen to become Chuunin and she wasn't, as she did show everyone in the Hyuga clan how much stronger she become including her father and Neji.

However she had decided to join the medical ninja program to help increase her use as it is she already got an agreement from Hiashi.

…_Flashback…_

_Hinata came into Hiashi's studies and told him her plans._

"_You want to join the medical program?" Hiashi asked._

"_Y-yes sir," Hinata responded._

"_You've already grown stronger since you created your own style of Gentle fist, but if you want to learn the ways of a medical ninja, then its your decision. Who knows it might help our clan some more if we had more members willing to take this program," Hiashi responded._

_Hinata smiled and cry with happiness as she thanked him._

…_End of Flashback_

"Shino are you sure its okay I do this?" Hinata asked.

"It's your choice, you're already good with medicine right now, but if you want to then its okay with us," Shino responded.

Hinata nodded in agreement as it was what she wanted.

Then Tsunade healed Kakashi who got a big speech from Minato.

Kuroda was in town so I had lunch with him.

"Hah, so you met Tsunade before and you barely remember it," Kuroda laughed.

Soon after Minato and Tsunade was talking over about the program that Tsunade agreed to be in charge of.

"I'm surprise you got the council members to agree to this?" Tsunade said after seeing the full plans of the program.

"When I told them that it should start off with Genins and Academy students since those are the most capable set of students to learn this, it ended as a unanimous vote of agreeing to it," Minato said.

Tsunade was shocked hearing that. "Wait you mean even Danzo agreed to it?" Tsunade asked.

"Well actually he never participated on the vote for some reason," Minato said, "He only allowed it to happen."

"That guy, something about him never made any since," Tsunade responded.

"So we get this program on a go," Minato responded, "Here's records of those who signed up. Read over them when you have a chance."

Tsunade agreed and left.

She headed to a shop to look at the files with Shizune.

Fortunately I was eating lunch with Kuroda that was in town at Ichiraku.

"I can't believe you were promoted, and then send on a mission," Kuroda responded.

"It was my duty," I responded.

Tsunade stopped hearing my voice. She came in to see Kuroda and me talking.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man who thought he could out drink me," Tsunade greeted.

"Lady Tsunade," I responded.

Kuroda turned toward Tsunade and remember that day.

"It been a while since I seen you, Tsunade," Kuroda responded.

"What happened to the man who trust no one but himself?" Tsunade asked.

"This kid right here is what happened," He answered patting my back.

"Tsunade we got to go over those files," Shizune said.

"Yeah, yeah, how about next time we meet I treat you to some Sake," Tsunade suggested.

"I'll like that," Kuroda responded.

"_Yeah as long as you don't get yourself to drunk to get to your hotel room," _I thought.

After lunch I went to check on my teammates. Sakura did say she had something big to tell us.

I arrived to see that Sakura was peeling an apple.

"So Sakura what's the big news?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking a lot lately of how you two go off fighting some enemy and all I do is sit back and watch," Sakura said, "I mean Naruto, you defeated the sand Konochi I couldn't and then there was that Sanin battle."

"How did you find out about that?" I asked.

"Come on Naruto, news like that don't stay hidden for ever," Sakura responded, "Anyways, then there's you Sasuke who keep training your hardest to avenge your clan. All have done is help as little as I can and sometimes that's not even enough."

"Hey Sakura it's okay the littlest help you do is sometimes enough. Remember back in the forest of death when Sasuke and I were knock out. You kept us safe, and if it wasn't for that Sasuke and I wouldn't have made it to the finals in the first place," I responded.

"Thanks Naruto, but still, I want to be able to do more, and that's why I decided to join the medical ninja program, to learn what it means and what it takes to become a medical ninja," Sakura responded, "I already talked to Kakashi-sensei and he encourages the idea saying that he had a medical ninja on his team when he was our age. But since both of you are my teammates, I want to know what you think."

"Well then if you feel like you want to do it in your heart then I say go for it," I responded.

Sakura look at me confuse about what I said.

"I'm with Naruto about that," Sasuke responded.

"Thanks both of you," Sakura said, "Also I heard Hinata is taking the program so I won't be alone."

At a BBQ restaurant Team 10 were eating as Ino announced that she was entering the program.

"Are you sure you're not doing this because Sakura is," Shikamaru asked.

"Well I was at first but when I think about how useful it can be, I thought it might be best," Ino responded.

"Well as long as you don't let your rivalry with Sakura go over your head," Asuma responded.

"ah-huh," Ino responded.

At some restaurant Tsunade and Shizune were looking at some files.

Tsunade stop at one file and smirked.

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

"You remember that girl who was in Sasuke's room when I went to heal him," Tsunade said.

"Oh yeah Sakura," Shizune said, "Why?"

"Take a look at this," Tsunade responded handing Shizune the paper.

Shizune's eyes widen as the info was on Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, on a team led by Kakashi, and her teammates are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Shizune read, "It says here her specialty is Genjutsu and chakra control. Sounds like a perfect person for the job."

"She and the Hyuga girl Hinata," Tsunade said, "Ino Yamanaka has potential but there are some rouge edges compared to those two."

The next day the villagers gathered at Hokage tower.

"The leaf has suffer great loss, but with one great loss comes one great gain. Starting today, the leaf will be starting the medical ninja training program for Genins and Academy students who want to learn the way of the medical ninja," Minato announced, "And here today will be the one who not only be in charge of the program but also will be teaching it as well is the greatest medical ninja, granddaughter of the first Hokage, and one of the legendary 3 Sanin, Tsunade."

Everyone cheered mainly at the news of Tsunade taking charge.

"I promise all of you, I will teach who will be the future best medical ninjas," Tsunade said.

* * *

**A/N:** This was done so fast do to some changes from Manga. I thought since Ino eventually choose to learn medical ninjutsu in Naruto anime and Manga, that she might as well enter the program. As for Hinata, I thought, it might help with the story in the future chapters. Sakura will get personal training with Tsunade since she already had inhuman strength in the beginning which will help Sakura since Ino has they Yamanaka family's Ninjutsus and Hinata's gentle fist fighting style to help them work in battle. Anyways I've already decided to have a mission before Sasuke's retrieval mission to get Sasuke in it, and I thought of it, and I decided to do the waterfall mission. Mainly because I want to add the host of the 7-tail beetle  


* * *

**Next Time:** Things pick up after the starting of the program, and team 7 is called on a mission. It'll be my first mission as team leader since Kakashi been sent on another mission. Sasuke still seem against the fact I beat him to being Chuunin and doesn't want to except it. We go to the village hidden in the waterfall escorting the leader and trouble picks up. Surprisingly we get help from a host of the 7-tail beetle. What kind of trouble will we face and what are we up against? Read to Find Out...


	29. Waterfall Village Crisis

**Waterfall Village Crisis**

Weeks passed and things went by quickly. Tsunade started teaching classes with Sakura Hinata and Ino in it. They started learning the basics which took so long for them to learn the basics even with their chakra control.

Now team 7 was called into Minato's office except for one problem. Kakashi was no where with us for the mission.

"Okay guys the waterfall village leader has requested for a team to escort him back to his home village," Minato said.

"Wait where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"As you know Jonins and most Chuunins were send on missions to fill in the fact our military forces been cut short. Kakashi was one of them that I had to send," Minato answered, "So for this mission it'll be a three man squad, with you Naruto in charge."

"Me?" I responded.

"Yes you, you're the only Chuunin on your team after all," Minato responded.

Sasuke gave me a stare as he still hated being reminded about that.

"It's a simple C-rank assignment you'll meet him at the meeting point," Minato responded.

We headed out and met our client. He was a waterfall village ninja but something about him was off as he seemed scared by the littlest thing. He worn a grayish blue jacket and grey pants.

"My name is Shibuki are you my escort?" He asked.

"Yeah my name is Naruto Uzumaki, this is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," I responded.

We led him to the country the waterfall village was at and made it to a waterfall hiding the village.

"Lord Shibuki," Two kids shouted running to us. It turned out they were cleaning up the lake around the huge waterfall.

"Hey guys lets help them out," I suggested.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

Meanwhile three ninjas were coming in on us.

"Hey I heard this village has a person who was miss treated by some villagers, is that right?" I asked referring to a Jinchuuriki that I heard about.

"Well there is this one name Fu, but that's because the adults said a monster is sealed in her," the little girl said.

Shibuki glared at her for saying that. "Sorry but that's none of your business," Shibuki responded.

"Sorry, it just I actually have something in common with those like her, although I don't have a tail beast sealed in side of me, but it comes close," I explained.

We continued cleaning up after a bit.

On the top of the waterfall some rain ninjas were getting ready to attack and one of them was a former waterfall ninja. They were after what they called the Hero's water.

"You can go now that you're done," Shibuki ordered.

"Alright then let's go guys," I said, "I was hopping to meet that Jinchuuriki of the waterfall village but there's no need if our mission is done."

"Mother," one of the children shouted.

2 people came out of the forest one of them was wearing a waterfall village headband.

"Fu what happened?" Shibuki asked.

"There was a sudden attack on our village," the Konochi responded.

I could sense a demon power coming from Fu and knew she was the Jinchuuriki.

Sakura attended to the children's mother's wound.

"Sakura take these three to safety," I told Sakura, "Keep them safe."

"What about you and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"We'll help with the enemies," I responded.

"No you won't for all I know you might attack," Shibuki responded.

"Fu was it, are you host of a tailed beast?" I asked.

"Yeah I am what about it?" Fu asked.

"I'll show you later, but right now you guys need to trust us, we're on your side," I explained

Just then Rain ninjas jumped out of the waterfall and came at us. "Okay I'll show you right now," I responded.

Sasuke handled the kunais the ninjas threw at them.

I took out 2 scrolls and bit down on one of themand made the hand sign.

"Demon Fox Transformation-clone Jutsu!" I shouted.

I transform into my true form and several demon clones appeared as we took down all the enemies. One of them got away back into the waterfall.

My clones disappeared as I transformed back to normal.

Shibuki was quivering with fear as Fu stared at me surprised.

"Okay now that you have our trust, this officially has become a new mission," I said.

They showed us through the waterfall we hid behind some rocks.

"I don't smell any enemies," I said.

"Hold on a second," Fu said.

"Fu this isn't the time," Shibuki responded.

"You're the nine-tail's son right?" Fu asked.

"Yeah that's me," I responded.

"I heard rumors about you, good ones, like how you're trust worthy," Fu responded.

"Thanks I heard some stories about you as well, like you being host of the 7-tail beetle," I responded.

"I don't like talking about that," Fu responded.

We dived into some of the pools and swam to the other end that was where the hidden waterfall village was at.

Meanwhile Sakura was taking care of the mother when a rain ninja knock Sakura out and took the four hostage.

We finally reach the village where a giant tree stood over it. We reached shore and I was amaze by the place. Only thing missing was that no one was around.

Shibuki, who was still in the water, dived under. Just then rain ninjas went to attack us.

"Sasuke handle these guys, I'm going to find Shibuki," I ordered.

"What?" Sasuke responded as I dived into the water.

He dodge the enemies as Fu fallowed me.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted in his head making the hand signs. He blew a fireball at the rain ninjas.

Just then two of them wrap water around Sasuke stopping him in his tracks. They shocked him with electricity knocking him out.

Shibuki and Fu went under the roots of the tree where there was a shrine at. Inside was a jar of water.

"Fu I'm trusting this with you," Shibuki said handing it to her.

"Okay," Fu responded.

At the village everyone was tied up and Sasuke was hanging by the rope that had him tied to a post. More came with Sakura the kids and their mother.

"Sasuke where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He went to track Shibuki," Sasuke responded.

"_That's good, if they caught him, then that would of meant we're in trouble," _Sakura thought.

Shibuki was watching them when he recognize one of the men as a former waterfall ninja. It turned out the man taught Shibuki everything he knows.

"What are you going to do?" I asked appearing from the tree surprising and scaring Shibuki.

"How did you get here?" Shibuki asked.

"Well the moment I got out of the water I track you down with my super sense of smell," I responded.

I look outside to see Sasuke and Sakura was captured.

"My teammates were captured, that's not good," I said, "Who are those guys, what do they want? And where's Fu?"

"Fu is protecting what they're after. Their leader is Suien and he use to be a waterfall ninja," Shibuki responded.

"Hey Shibuki I know you're here, and the 7-tail beetle's Jinchuuriki is with you," Suien shouted, "I know you're hiding so come on out and bring the hero's water with you!"

"Hero's water?" I asked.

"Its something that the village leader's duty to protect. Its water drawn from the sacred tree every 100 years, and whoever drinks it, has his chakra increase 10 folds maybe even more, we had to depend on it for strength but at the same time it cost one's lives because of it's side effect," Shibuki explained.

"And Fu is watching over it?" I asked.

"She came with me, with the power of the tail beast sealed inside of her, it was the best thing to do," Shibuki responded.

"Wait you mean you're using her to do your job?" I asked, "You just said it was the village's leader to protect it."

Suien kept threatening to make Shibuki give him what he wants. When the children shouted not too they were hit by water whips.

"Well if you're not going to do something I will," I responded.

"What can you do?" Shibuki asked.

"You forget, I'm the Nine-tail's son," I responded taking out a tag, "My teammates are captured with them and I can't break their trust. After all that's what a hero would do."

Fu was listening and decided to help.

I made the handsign and shouted, "Bat transformation Jutsu!" I transformed into a bat and flew off.

Suien was about to kill a child when I flew down and grabbed the little girl and flew away before he could hit me.

"Who are you?" Suien asked as I land the girl on a branch high.

I flew down, transformed back to normal and answered, "The leaf's demon ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

The Rain moved so fast to punch me but I teleported out of the way. "Sorry but I can hear and smell you coming even from a mile away," I responded.

They kept trying to attack me but I summoned my tail and hit the ground causing it to shake.

I use the moment to jump out of the way.

One of them tried to hit me with a water whip when another came and stopped it. I turned to see Fu standing there.

"Now why are you so anxious to attacking him all of the sudden?" She asked.

"Its Fu," one of the villagers said.

I tackled one of the rain ninjas as Fu help keep some of the attacks away.

Shibuki was watching as Fu gave back the hero's water to help.

"Why are you fighting for a weakling like Shibuki?" Suien asked.

"Because it's my job," I responded.

"Well then," Suien said then grabbed the little girl again and threatened her, "If you take one more step she'll die."

Just then a whirlpool of water fired down and hit some of the rain ninjas. Shibuki appeared out of the whirlpool with his body glowing with his chakra.

"Let the villagers go, and fight me," Shibuki said. More rain ninjas came to attack. Shibuki made some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Shibuki shouted. A water dragon appeared and hit the ninjas.

"I take it you drank the hero's water but left some," Suien said

"I'm going to take you down here and now," Shibuki said.

"Hidden waterfall style: water blade," Shibuki shouted. A sword made out of water formed in Shibuki's hand as Suien did the same.

They went to attack but Suien manage to brake Shibuki's blade and hit him right through to his back.

Shibuki's chakra failed as he was suffering the effects. Suien took out the hero's water from Shibuki and drank every bit of it.

His chakra charged overload cause of it.

I made the hand sign with a scroll in my mouth and shouted, "Fox Demon Transformation Jutsu!"

I transformed into my true form with all 9 of my tails whipping around. At the same time the 7 tail beetle's chakra surround Fu as she got ready to attack.

I went to attack Suien but he blocked my attacks.

I dodge his attacks as well. I knew if I had any chance to do any damage I need to use my newest techniques but there was still the side effects.

Just then Fu summoned a lightning attack that hit Suien. "Oh yeah I forgot about you," Suien responded.

Shibuki freed Sasukle and he went to attack Suien.

Fu use the moment to send another lightning attack that send Suien into the water. Suien went to attack but they dodge it.

"Hey how about a fusion attack," Sasuke said making the hand signs.

"Yeah," Fu agreed.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke thought and blew smaller fireballs at Suien.

Suien use water to block it but the fireballs turned into Kunai. Suien use his chakra to block the attack.

Meanwhile I started gathering chakra into a huge dense ball.

Fu send water attacks but Suien blocked each of them. He kicked Sasuke into the tree as Fu tried to handle him.

Sasuke manage to get up after Fu was hit into the water.

"Not even a Jinchuriki could stop me," Suien said.

Fu manage to hit Suien back as more of the 7 tails chakra appeared.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted a blew a giant flames that hit Suien. Suien jumped above the air just as I wanted. "Fu Sasuke get down!" I shouted.

They turned to see I had formed a giant dense ball.

"What in the world is that," Suien responded.

I swallowed the dense ball focus chakra into it I fired a blast that hit Suien and threw him out of the village.

"_What kind of power was that," _Sasuke thought as I transform back to normal and collapsed.

"That attack was to much for my body to handle," I responded.

After I healed up and all the villagers were safe we were ready to go home. Shibuki was lucky as he survived the hero's water. Fu was treated as just as big hero for helping Shibuki

"Naruto good luck," Fu said.

"Hey thanks," I responded before we left.

We made it back home in one piece after 3 missions. However something was up with Sasuke ever sense seeing my attack.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to add as much tension that Sasuke has toward Naruto as best as I can. But at least this is done.

* * *

**Next Time:** Something's up with Sasuke, and I don't know what it is. Next thing I know some sound ninjas talked to Sasuke and he left the village and knock out Sakura while at it. Now I got to assemble a squad to go after him. How will things turn out? Read to Find Out...


	30. Sasuke's Leave

**Sasuke's Leave**

Few days passed and Sasuke couldn't get the images of what happened during my fight against Gaara as well as what happened in the waterfall village out of his head.

Sasuke was sitting on a tree.

"May I talk to you?" someone asked.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi standing at a nearby fence.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Your teammates are getting worried about you, and to be honest I'm starting to worry myself," Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything but rather turned his head the other direction.

"The problem isn't about you not being Chuunin, or about Naruto's strength, it's about you being an avenger," Kakashi said, "You need to stop looking for revenge before it warps your mind."

"What do you know? What if I killed everyone important to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I would be depress two, but unfortunately for you only one person I cared about is still alive, and he's the fourth Hokage," Kakashi said, "So unless you gain the level that surpass him in less that a day you won't be able to prove my theory, even with the Chidori, although he already knows the secrets of it."

Sasuke remained quiet about it.

"However it's because of lord Hokage as well as you Naruto Sakura and anyone else I call my comrades that I'm live on without seeking revenge," Kakashi said, "And you got Naruto and Sakura both to support you. So instead of grudging against Naruto about becoming Chuunin or how much stronger he's becoming, take the difference between you two and try to use it to make it better."

The next day Kakashi was gone for another mission and I called for training. Sasuke challenge me to a spar which I thought we agreed. He send a few kicks and I block each one. It was going to be a draw until Sasuke blew a fireball at me as I jump back into the water.

"Sasuke I thought we agreed on no ninjutsu," I shouted.

"Naruto's right Sasuke," Sakura responded.

Sasuke left without answering us.

"I thought Kakashi-sensei talked to him," Sakura said.

"Something isn't right," I agreed.

Meanwhile the four sound ninjas that performed the barrier jutsu during Orochimaru's and Sarutobi's fight came into the village and they were after Sasuke.

Later that night I treated Sakura to Ramen to talk about Sasuke.

"Sakura what exactly happened after Orochimaru knock me out?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"When I think back the first time Sasuke acted weird wasn't after he went after Itachi, but when we were up against the sound ninjas in the forest of death," I explained remembering to Sasuke waking up with markings across his face, "Although he seemed calmer after that I think that the fight with Itachi retriggered what ever happened that day. And I can only think that it's somehow connected to our first fight with Orochimaru."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Well after you were knocked out Orochimaru use some kind of jutsu that caused Sasuke and me to freeze in fear again, then he use some kind of hand sign and stretch his neck and bite Sasuke in the neck causing three marks to appear," Sakura explained, "Since then the marking you kept seeing spread across his face and body seem to come from that mark Orochimaru left."

I look down on my ramen as it made sense now.

Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting at the tree that night when the sound four arrived.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"The sound four, east gate Kidomaru," the 6 arm one said.

"the south's gate Jirobo," the fat one said.

"West gate, Sakon," the double headed one said.

"North gate Tayuya," the Konochi said.

All four went to attack Sasuke together. Sasuke manage to take them down just to see they use a substitution Jutsu.

"You caught me in a bad time," Sasuke said.

He went to attack once more. Sakon manage to block all of Sasuke's attacks. Sakon manage to kick Sasuke into the tree. Kidomaru went to attack Sasuke at that moment and fired a spider web at him. He threw Sasuke off and Jirobo hit Sasuke. Sasuke kicked Sakon into the air and hit him down with the lion barrage.

At the end they got him captured though.

"I don't know why Orochimaru wants you but if you want to be strong you can't stay here in the leaf village," Sakon said throwing him off.

"Come with us, Orochimaru can give you the strength you need," Tayuya requested.

"Its your choice but it's a pain having to tell Orochimaru," Sakon said.

Sasuke got up with the curse mark spread halfway on his body. He went to attack but the blocked it as their curse marks spread through their bodies.

"You have no control over your curse seal, and we can teach it to you how to advance it to the next stage," Sakon offered, "To help you in your quest." They jump off leaving Sasuke to think about it.

Sakura was heading home but something in her told her to go to the only way outside the village.

Sasuke packed up and headed off leaving only the picture of him Sakura Kakashi and I in our first team picture.

On the way he stopped as Sakura was standing there.

"You're going to Orochimaru aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Go back home and go to bed," Sasuke said.

"Why is it you hardly talk to me?" Sakura asked.

"I don't need your help," Sasuke answered.

"You remember when I said I was going to enter the medical ninja program, not only Naruto but you also encouraged me to go ahead and do it, it was the first time you ever encourage me to do something that I felt was right," Sakura said, "Since then I trained at my hardest knowing I had both of you were encouraging me all the way."

"I know, but I can't keep fallowing yours and Naruto's path as a leaf shinobi, it'll only hold me back," Sasuke said, "There's something I need to do alone and nothing you or Naruto say will stop me," Sasuke responded.

"But if you leave you'll be alone, and I'll suffer what you went through because I love you," Sakura said, "I'll help you with anything if you stay, so please stay with me or take me with you."

"You really are annoying," Sasuke said before knocking her out. He left her on a bench, left the village, and join the sound four.

The next day two Jonins were walking through when they saw Sakura. They woke her up, and Sakura gave them the bad news.

"Sasuke did WHAT?" Minato shouted when he found out.

"We just found out from Sakura Haruno," one of them said.

Minato clench his fist in disbelief, as Kakashi warned him about Sasuke's behavior lately but never thought it will push this far.

"Someone get Naruto Uzumaki here RIGHT NOW!" Minato shouted.

"Yes sir!" The Jonins responded.

I was awaken by one of the Jonins and was told that Minato needed me in his office.

I got dressed and teleported into Minato's office, although still was waking up.

"Naruto I got bad news," Minato said.

"Its about Sasuke isn't it?" I asked.

"Last night he left the village with what we believe to be some sound ninjas," Minato responded, "Sakura tried to stop him and talk him out of it but not even she could do that."

I clinch my fist as I should of saw this coming.

"I want you to gather as many ninjas as you can, track Sasuke down and bring him home, I might want to warn you there is a chance Orochimaru might of send some strong ninjas to ensure Sasuke's arrival," Minato explained.

"What kind of ninjas can you supply?" I asked.

"Well right now the only Chuunins in this village is Neji Hyuga Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame," Minato explained.

"_That's not enough but then again…" _I thought about Shikamaru.

"You have 30 minutes to get a team ready," Minato said.

"Right first stop Shikamaru," I said teleporting to the Nara's place.

"What do you want Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I need your help in coming up with a retrieval team," I answered.

Shikamaru let me in as I explained the situation to him.

"In that case our best chances are to assemble a group that can not only track Sasuke down, but also can locate any traps, and can fight real well. We also will need some medical ninjas incase of injuries," Shikamaru said.

"Well all of your team, Shino's team, and Neji's team is here," I said, "We can asked them to help."

"What about Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right now I think its best she sits this one out," I said, "She has endured a lot already just by trying to stop Sasuke."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement as it was true.

"I'll get Hinata Neji Lee and Tenten," I said, "You'll go get Shino Kiba Ino and Choji."

"Alright lets assemble our team," Shikamaru agreed

* * *

**A/N:** That's right this time I'm going to put Ino Tenten Hinata and Shino into this mission. I already got the groups set up, and the pairing against the Sound 5 set up. All you have to do is sit back, wait, and read the next few chapters. And yes, the sand siblings will still make their appearance.

* * *

**Next Time:** Our team is set up and with Shikamaru's help we have a strategy of how we're going to handle this mission. Meanwhile Sasuke get's himself in a state where he could die and revived to hit stage 2 of his curse seal. Shizune's team comes to stop the sound four but they seem stronger than they first appear. What else can happen during this mission? Read to Find Out...


	31. Retrieval Mission

**Retrieval Mission**

My first stop was the Hyuga mansion to pick up Neji and Hinata. Fortunately the Hyuga Clan had already have trust in me to let me enter as long as I've been invited or I need to pick up Hinata and Neji, which was why I suggested that I picked them up. Although when I arrived I could tell that Neji wasn't there right now because his scent was old and as if leaving the place.

"Naruto what are you doing here so early?" Hiashi asked when he saw me.

"I need Hinata and Neji for an emergency retrieval mission," I responded, "You know where Neji at by the way

"Neji is out with his team at the moment," Hiashi answered already can guess how I know Neji wasn't here, and can tell by my expression that it was an emergency, "I'll go get Hinata for you."

"Thank you," I responded in a bow. I smiled as it seems that I won't have to go to 3 separate places to hunt down Neji's team. Shikamaru is going to complain when he hears that.

Meanwhile Shikamaru has already picked up Ino and was waiting for Choji while they ate a bag of chips. On the last chip Choji ran out and grabbed it fully dress. "About time," Ino responded but was rather glad that the one thing Choji puts his skills in got him out in time.

Shikamaru explained to Choji about the mission and waited for Kiba and Shino since he already send word to them with out me knowing. I don't even know when he did it. Kiba and Shino arrived and they headed off to the gates where was our meeting point.

Hinata finally arrived and we jumped off to find Neji's team as I explained what happened last night not wanting to explain the mission until we meet up with Shikamaru's group.

"Sasuke left the village?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah and at this time we need as much help as we can get. That's why Shikamaru is picking up your teammates as well as his teammates. Since you and Neji both live in the Hyuga compound I thought of picking you up along with Neji and his teammates," I explained.

We finally arrived at the training area where metals clinging could be heard.

We landed on a tree above where Neji Tenten and Lee were training.

"Hey Neji Tenten Lee, I got an emergency retrieval mission and I need all of your help," I shouted.

"Naruto and Hinata," Neji responded.

"An emergency retrieval mission," Tenten responded.

"I wander if it has to do with last night," Lee responded.

They turned to him surprise.

After explanations we headed to the meeting point.

"Hey what took you so long?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto what's going on, and what's the meaning of this news about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Last night, Sasuke Uchiha left the leaf village to go to Orochimaru. Orochimaru is dangerous in ways you probably can't think is possible, but you probably can guess that considering he's one of the legendary three Sanin, and responsible for the third Hokage's death," I explained, "Our mission is to stop Sasuke and bring him back. However chances are Orochimaru send some of his top ninjas to escort him, and we might have to fight him."

"Then why asked all of us to come, I mean only four of us are Chuunins?" Choji asked.

"Sasuke may have not been the best of person to hang around with, he may have an attitude that can get on your nerves, but he's also a leaf Shinobi, and even though he was only on my team, because he's a leaf shinobi, he's a comrade to us all. Orochimaru is a threat that can be the end of Sasuke's life. Its our duty as leaf shinobies to keep our comrades from threats like Orochimaru," I explained, "If there's one person out of us right now who wants to back out, I won't hold it against you if you do it right now, because the moment we go after Sasuke there's no turning back unless we're incapable of continuing or dead."

No one said a thing or backed out at that moment as they agreed to what I said about Sasuke being our comrade.

"Shikamaru you got a plan on how we should set out?" I asked.

Most of the group sweat drop as I just made a big speech and yet I'm asking Shikamaru for a plan. Although I asked him to do that before we went to pick everyone up seeing that was his strength.

"We're going to separate in 2 groups of 5 people with 2 Chuunins in each group. Also since we have 2 Hyugas with the Byakugan, and two members with a super sense of smell each group will have one of each which works out since both Naruto and I will be group leaders," Shikamaru explained.

"I get it, that way if you or Naruto is unable to continue, their be another Chuunin in each group to take over," Neji agreed.

I smirked as I didn't even asked Shikamaru to be group leader. I guess that since I turned to him for help that he felt that he should take responsibility.

"Right, first group will be Naruto, Ino, Lee, Hinata, and Shino. Naruto will lead the group with his super sense of smell and he'll be able to lead the main squad. Then there's Lee with his Taijutsu will provide the team back up if needed. Then Shino whose bugs reaction rate can cover from both front and end. Then Ino who can back him up with her clan's Jutsu. Finally Hinata whose Byakugan to check out the blind spots," Shikamaru explained, "Then there's the rest of us whose group two. Kiba/Akamaru will be our trackers leading the group. I'll be next being group leader directing our group with hand signals. Then Tenten whose skills and reaction rate will provide us backup. Then Choji to attack after we give him an opening, and Neji for his Byakugan to do the same."

Everyone agreed to the arrangements as it seems to help everyone out.

"Also the group need to stay 15 feet apart. So that if one team runs into trouble the others can come in to help," Shikamaru responded, "Naruto and I will be in constant radio contact. And if the group shortens by at the most 6, then the groups comes together."

"Now that we got that clear lets check each others gears to make sure we have supplies that can last us if we run into trouble," I said.

Everyone opened their pouches and it seemed that we were all set. Shikamaru and I got our communicators set while at it

"Okay then, let's go," I said.

"Wait," someone said.

We turned to Sakura who had decided to come to see us.

"Sakura Lord Hokage told me about what you did last night, and I appreciate the fact you did what you could to stop Sasuke," I said, "Cause of it you did your job as part of team 7, so let me and the rest of us do ours."

Sakura started crying at that moment as Ino stared at her.

"_Sakura knew Sasuke might leave and tried to stop him,"_ Ino thought.

"Naruto please, bring Sasuke back, please you're the only one who can save him," Sakura cried.

"Don't worry," I responded, "Like I said, its my job now."

"Thank you," Sakura responded.

"Okay guys let's get going," I shouted.

We jumped off into two separate groups ready to go.

Once my group was far enough from Shikamaru I turned on my communicator. "Naruto's squad to Shikamaru's squad can you hear me?" I asked.

"Troublesome, but yes I can here you Naruto," Shikamaru responded.

"Got that," I responded.

Meanwhile the sound four had Sasuke surrounded.

"In order for you to reach second stage you must die once," Sakon explained about the curse mark and took out a jar with drugs, "This drug will put you into death state by forcing your curse mark into level 2. We're going to seal your body preventing you to die."

Sasuke ate the pill and immediately the side effects took affect and the sealed him into a container.

Tsunade was with Minato about the situation. "Shizune and her team is out already," Tsunade said, "You think it was best to send Naruto with a team out?"

"Naruto may of not grew up with Sasuke, but because they were on the same team, he knows him best," Minato answered.

Meanwhile Shizune's team was out in a middle of the forest. They heard noises of another group nearby. Genma and another ninja name Raidou left to check it out.

It was the sound 4 as they sense the two coming. Genma and Raidou recognize them as the ninjas that formed the barrier during Sarutobi's and Orochimaru's fight. The sound 4 activated their curse seal as they fought.

I smell blood coming toward Sasuke's direction.

"Shikamaru, this is Naruto, does Kiba smell blood coming from where Sasuke's direction?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kiba just caught the scent," Shikamaru responded, "Naruto this was originally your mission any ideas?"

"If we stopped now Sasuke will get further away, let's focus on the current mission," Naruto said.

"Understood," Shikamaru agreed.

Meanwhile Shizune and her 3rd teammate noticed that the other two were late and decided to check it out to find Randou and Genma critically wounded. They acted quickly to try and keep them from dying.

Meanwhile the first group stopped causing the second group to stop. Both noticed a seal trap that could cause them to be trapped.

"Shikamaru what should do?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to have to flank it," Shikamaru responded.

They started walking around what was a spider web although there was a second one camouflage under the first one.

"At this rate Sasuke will get further away," Ino responded.

"No if these traps are set then they must be resting," Naruto responded.

"Hey Naruto Neji is checking ahead, Hinata should do the same," Shikamaru reported.

"Right, Hinata," Naruto said turning to Hinata.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to see the sound four resting.

After confirming it they came together to come up with a plan.

"My team will go first and check things out," Shikamaru said.

"Right, then we'll stay back and wait things out," Naruto said.

Shikamaru's team move closer to the ground and Kidomaru's wired moved in response.

Shikamaru and Neji remained in one area as Choji Tenten and Kiba waited out the right moment.

Just then Sakon threw a kunai with paper bombs attach to the ground near Shikamaru and Neji.

They manage to get out of the way as the paper bombs went off. They landed in front of the sound four.

"Hold on we're here to negotiate," Shikamaru responded.

"Then what about these three," Kidomaru gave a tug and Choji Tenten and Kiba/Akamaru were pulled out.

Kiba threw a smoke bomb causing the smoke to build up everywhere,

"I also know there's a second team somewhere because of my strings," Kidomaru said.

Just then the sound four were caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession jutsu.

Just then a shurikan was thrown and Shikamaru was hit. The shadow retreated after loss of complications.

"Earth Style Earth Barrier Jutsu!" Jirobo shouted hitting the ground. Rocks flied up and formed a barrier around Shikamaru's squad.

Meanwhile my squad was hiding further away but closer to the action as Jirobo stayed and the others left

Hinata took a look with her Byakugan and saw that those inside chakras were draining strait to Jirobo.

"Doesn't look good, he's draining their chakra," Hinata said, "And their attacks aren't breaking through."

"Maybe from the inside," Naruto said, "Do you see a weak spot?"

"Yeah one from the opposite side where the guy is on," Hinata said.

I turned on my communicator and told Shikamaru about what we know.

"Yeah Neji sees the same thing from in here, other than the weak spot," Shikamaru responded, "Our best shot is breaking through but we need a distraction."

"One distraction coming up," Naruto said, "Shino you ready?"

Shino nodded and summoned his insects that spread out started latching on Jirobo.

Inside Kiba and Akamaru started attacking the walls with fang over fang.

"Okay Lee Ino go," Naruto said.

They jumped off to distract Jirobo some more.

"Hey fatty?" Ino shouted.

Jirobo turned toward the two standing on a branch. "Let our friends go!" Lee shouted.

"Sure when I'm done feeding," Jirobo said.

Shikamaru started requesting for them to be let out but it didn't work.

I Teleported behind the boulder and started forming the Rasengan.

Ino and Lee started fighting Jirobo who manage to block the attacks with one hand.

I hit the wall with my Rasegan creating a dented in the rock, although my chakra seemed to be drained into the rock although not as much since Shino's bugs were training the chakra from Jirobo that he was draining from the team inside.

"Shikamaru now," I ordered.

Inside Choji use the Expansion Jutsu and human boulder to hit where I was trying to drill into the rock.

Shikamaru's team broke out as things as the rest of my team jumped down to join them.

* * *

**A/N:** I use the best way to include the two teams toand only trap one of them. From here on till Naruto's match against Sasuke the chapters will focus on the battles going on while the rest goes after Sasuke  


* * *

**Next Time:** Choji wants to fight Jirobo alone, but we can't allow him to do it alone. So Tenten volunteer to stay with him. However Shikamaru's warning about Akamichi Clan's pills makes me hopes that Choji be alright, especially after Shikamaru told Tenten if Choji eats the red one to take him back to the leaf village once the battle is over. What will happen in the first crazy battles against the sound 4, and what is the secrets of the curse mark yet to reveal? Read to find out...


	32. Fighting Chance

**Fighting Chance**

"The others moved ahead," I explained.

"I thought as much," Shikamaru responded.

Jirobo hit the ground after making hand signs causing the ground bellow us explode. He disappeared and reappeared behind us carrying a giant boulder and threw it.

Choji use the Human boulder to break through as Tenten summoned some weapons at Jirobo. He dodge the weapons avoiding the attacks.

"Hey guys we need to split up from here on," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I hate to admit it, but we can't let Sasuke get any further," I responded, "Shikamaru your group stay here, my group will go!"

"You're squad leader, you think your friends stands a chance against me after what just happened?" Jirobo asked, "You and that shadow lover are so pathetic I'll take you down."

"I'll handle him!" Choji said.

I turned toward Choji who was serious about it. Choji took out a bag of soldier pills and handed them to Shikamaru.

"Hold on Choji, I understand if you want to fight alone, but there's 10 of us together, at least let one of us stay with you to give you back up," I responded.

"Alright," Choji agreed, "But who?"

"I'll stay," Tenten stepped in.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," Tenten answered and ate a food pill herself.

The rest of them ate the food pills before leaving.

Shikamaru pulled Tenten aside for some reason.

"If he eats a red pill take Choji back to the leaf immediately and don't go after us," Shikamaru said, "You'll know why if he does."

"Right," Tenten agreed.

He jumped off with the rest of us as Choji and Tenten stayed.

"Lee go to Shikamaru's team for now," Naruto ordered.

"Right," Lee agreed.

Jirobo came after us but Tenten summoned more weapons with paper bombs attach to stop Jirobo.

Choji took out a case of pills and ate the green one.

Choji charged at Jirobo and hit him throwing him back as Choji kept going.

Tenten summoned more weapons with paper bombs attach. The weapons hit the ground bellow Jirobo causing an explosion.

Choji started feeling pain from the one pill.

Meanwhile the rest of us were heading off. I turned on the communicator curious about what Shikamaru was talking about.

"Hey Shikamaru why did you tell Tenten to take Choji back to the leaf if he eats the red one, and what were you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"What I was talking about are three set of pills known in the Akamichi Clan to increase power green, yellow red," Shikamaru said, "Each though causes pain to the body except for the red one that can cause so much strained on the body the user can die."

Choji took out a wire of kunais and wrapped it around his body.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Choji shouted.

His body turned into a huge round figure.

"Human boulder!" Choji shouted as he started spinning rapidly as the spikes from the kunais cause more damage.

Jirobo hit the ground and summoned a wall of rock.

Tenten threw some paper bombs at the wall. They set off and the wall was destroyed as Choji continued after Jirobo. Jirobo stopped Choji as his curse mark is active to the first stage.

Jirobo punched Choji far back.

"The two of you combine don't stand a chance," Jirobo said.

Tenten jumped into the air and swirl her scroll around her, summon and fired all her best weapons.

Jirobo use rock to blocked all of them.

"You two must be the weakest of the 10 of you," Jirobo said.

Choji thought back to how the others treated him.

"Don't under estimate our strength before we can show what we really can do," Tenten said.

"That's right," Choji said opening the case of the yellow pill and ate it.

"Choji don't be so quick to go to use those pill," Tenten said taking out two scrolls, "After all I got your back."

Choji's chakra surrounded his body ready to go.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm!" Choji shouted.

His arm doubled in size as he went to attack Jirobo.

Tenten fired more weapons at Jirobo as Choji retreated his arms.

Jirobo took some hits but still stood.

Choji jumped above Jirobo making the hand sign.

"Full Body Expansion Jutsu!" Choji shouted.

His body grew as a size of a mountain and landed on Jirobo.

However Jirobo went to second stage as his body went red and his hair grew longer. He pushed Choji off him as Choji change back to normal size.

Two smokes in form of dragons appeared then turned into scrolls as Tenten jumped between them.

She summoned multiple weapons and threw them. Jirobo dodge them and hit Tenten sending her into a tree.

"Tenten," Choji groaned.

"Neither of you have a chance against me while my seal is at level 2," Jirobo explained as he headed toward Choji who was in too much pain to move from the yellow pill.

Tenten got up shakily as she had to help Choji. "I just need to get stronger than before," Tenten thought.

Jirobo drained little of Choji's chakra and ate the last of his chips.

Choji was about to take out the red pill and ate it when a storm of weapons fired down on Jirobo.

Jirobo turned to Tenten who was standing there with her scroll open.

"Choji don't you dare take that red pill," Tenten said, "Don't forget, I got your back."

Jirobo went to attack Tenten at that moment but Choji manage to get up and summon little chakra he had left.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji shouted punching Jirobo far.

Choji still felt pain as the yellow pill was still in effect. Jirobo went to attack but Tenten got Choji out of the way.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji shouted hitting Jirobo multiple times as his arms grew.

Just then multiple weapons fired down with paper bombs attach. They all hit and exploded causing damage. Jirobo transformed back to normal severely injured.

Choji collapsed from pain and the case fell from his pouch with the red pill still in it.

"Even without the red pill, we manage to beat him," Tenten said.

"Yeah," Choji responded thinking about how Tenten seemed to believed in his strength just like Shikamaru always did, "Tenten thanks."

"Lee was always discourage of becoming a ninja back in the academy because he couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but when Gai-sensei encourage him, he worked harder. I figure you just needed the boost of confidence as well," Tenten said, "Since your body is still suffering from the yellow pill and I still a lot of damage lets go back to the leaf to recover. Otherwise we won't survive the next battle."

"Yeah," Choji agreed his body made it impossible to move to much.

* * *

**A/N:** I add the chapter then deleted it because I forgot a few things like A/N. Yes I kept Choji from eating the red pill. I thought about some of the changes I'm planning to make until the battle before Sasuke's and Naruto's and thought I do this. Which means there's going to be some changes to Neji's battle as well with the one he's team up with.  


* * *

**Next Time:** We get caught in a spiders trap through fighting Kidomaru, well most of us. It seems that the only ones that stands a chance against him is Neji and Shino, who decided to stay behind. Unfortunately Kidomaru found Neji's blind spot of the Byakugan and how to over come Neji's techniques. Good thing Shino decided to stay behind. How they make it out of this one? Read to Find Out...


	33. Shino's and Neji's Teamwork

**Shino's and Neji's Teamwork**

We moved toward the other remaining enemies noticing there hasn't been any traps lately.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called through the radio.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"We should take advantage of the moment, one of us should transform into that big guy to fight," Shikamaru responded.

"Yeah but who?" I responded.

"I might be able to help there," Shino said.

Meanwhile Kidomaru Tayuya and Sakon were heading off when a insect clone that look like Jirobo arrived.

"Hey fatso, you're suppose to be the one to carry the coffin," Tayuya said.

The clone said nothing and agreed.

Kidomaru attack the clone causing the insects to scattered. Sakon and Tayuya took off with the coffin as Kidomaru stayed.

Kiba Akamaru went to attack but Kidomaru dodge them and they landed on the branch where the webbing kept them from moving.

Shikamaru used his shadow strike to attack as Lee went for a kick.

Kidomaru spit more webbings at them sticking both into the tree.

"Neji NOW!" I shouted.

Neji went to attack Kidomaru from behind.

Kidomaru dodge Neji and spit out web that surrounded Neji like a web.

"Okay Shino plan insect swarm," I gave the command.

Shino summoned swarms of his insects that covered the area.

"Ino you're with me, Hinata move in when you see an opening," I ordered.

"Ah why can't I break those web," Ino complained.

"Don't worry, Neji has us covered," I responded.

Ino and I went to attack heads on. However Kidomaru used his web to tied us together and threw us toward him.

Neji jumped out and cut the web as I summoned my tail saving us.

Hinata already have broke the others free.

"How you break free, and how is it the others are free?" Kidomaru asked.

"Your webbing was made out of chakra all we had to do was break through the weak point," Neji said.

"Not to mention you failed to realized our 8th member made the move after you trapped Neji," I responded pointing at Shino who was still releasing more insects.

I could sense power coming from the guy and Akamaru ran strait to Kiba. Not to mention Sasuke's scent was getting further away. I decided its time to separate again.

"Neji I think you should handle this guy," I said.

"What?" Kiba responded.

"No Naruto is right," Neji said,

Hinata look down as she understood why.

"Besides you'll still have Hinata to help," Neji said, "If things harsh her Byakugan will come in handy."

Hinata smiled as Neji just acknowledge her.

"Naruto, Sasuke is in a darkness, I'm sure you can bring him out of it," Neji said.

"Right," I responded, "Let's go!"

We jumped off leaving Neji there.

Kidomaru spit out a web after us to prevent us from leaving.

Neji cut through them with his gentle fist.

"Fine then I'll play with both of you for 3 minutes and then kill you," Kidomaru said, _"Although that kid in the shades might be more a problem."_

Kidomaru formed webbing in his mouth and fired multiple small spider webs. Neji dodge and cut through most of them. Neji was caught by some with his hands latch to the tree.

"Now you'll die!" Kidomaru shouted and fired a spear like weapon at him.

Just then Shino's insects gathered together and swarm around as a shield.

"I choose now to act because I knew my insects would be caught in that webbing of yours if they defended," Shino said standing on the tree.

Neji burst out by pushing chakra from his whole body and use the moment to hit Kidomaru directly with 8-Trigram 64 palms

"I see you decided to stay" Neji asked.

"Naruto did said if we have to leave members behind, we might as well leave 2 too increase our odds," Shino said, "Besides I know more about the Byakugan than most people outside the Hyuga Clan from working with Hinata."

Neji smirked as he knew what Shino was talking about which made him glad that Shino decided to stay.

"Don't be so quick to end this," Kidomaru said as armor broke off his body revealing to be unharmed, "The golden threads I can emit from my mouth and sweat glands."

Kidomaru jumped off in hopes to get them from their blind spots.

"That white webbing works like a normal spider web, if I'm not careful, my insects can be captured by it," Shino said.

"I'll handle it then," Neji responded.

Kidomaru threw a Kunai with a fake paper bomb attach at to it. Then he threw daggers at them.

Neji formed the Kaiten protecting him and Shino from the attacks.

Kidomaru activated his curse seal ready to take things seriously.

Kidomaru bit his thumb and summoned a giant spider on top of a web.

The spider laid an cocoon, and Kidomaru cut it open. Smaller spiders fired down from the cocoon each producing web.

"8-Trigram 128 palms," Neji shouted making a new stance.

He hit each of the spiders as Kidomaru threw multiple web daggers at them.

Neji cut through the webbing so that Shino's bugs formed a shield outside the webbing and stopped the daggers.

More daggers came at them as Shino summoned more of his bugs.

Kidomaru released more spider with threads at them.

Neji use the 8-trigram 128 palms to stop the spiders and cut the threads as Shino's insects formed a shield against the daggers.

"I see with you two combine you can cover for each other," Kidomaru responded.

"Well both of us are Chuunins," Shino responded.

Kidomaru mainly noticed that there were more insect shields behind Neji.

More spiders came at them and Neji took care of each of them. Just then two extra daggers came at Neji this time from a certain area behind him, but Shino's insects blocked it once more.

"You two maybe Chuunins, but thanks to your teamwork I know one of yours weakness," Kidomaru shouted. Kidomaru released the giant spider but Neji took it down with one hit as Shino jumped out of the way.

Webbing was created when the spider disappeared and more daggers came at Neji as well as Neji.

"Let's see you shield yourself from that!" Kidomaru shouted.

Just then Shino's insects spin rapidly around Shino and Neji into 2 dome like shields.

"Fine then I'll take you down with other means," Kidomaru said as his curse mark went into level 2. His skin change colors, his headband fell off as a third eye appeared.

Kidomaru formed a bow with his web and created 2 arrows.

Once the insects cleared he fired two arrows as Shino and Neji. There was a huge explosion except the one he hit scattered into bugs revealing to be insect clones.

"_When did they…of course that shield,"_ Kidomaru thought.

Neji and Shino were hiding behind some trees as Neji moved his head around to make sure he missed something.

"This our best chance," Shino said as they were discussing a plan.

"Right," Neji agreed.

Kidomaru kept searching until he saw Neji run while moving his head around.

"Nice try, but the moment I know where the insects are coming from I'll know where the Aburame freak is at," Kidomaru responded.

He formed a special arrow with thread attach as Neji hid behind another tree.

He fired the arrow at Neji full speed. It broke through the tree but Neji dodge it.

Meanwhile Shino was waiting at the trees.

"_I thought I would see insects by now, did that Aburame kid trick me?" _Kidomaru thought. He formed an arrow with a spin with web attach and fired it.

It hit Neji in the stomach and insects scattered from where he stood revealing to be another insect clone.

"What?" Kidomaru shouted.

Neji jumped down and grabbed the thread sending a wave of chakra to Kidomaru. Kidomaru was shocked as he was hit by the blast of Chakra.

"_Another insect clone, of course that's why the other one didn't use his insects to shield him," _Kidomaru thought as he fell.

Neji came up to Kidomaru and gave the final blow. Kidomaru's curse mark retreated as he turn back to normal.

They both agreed to rest up from using plenty of chakra.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I kept Neji from being critically wounded. I thought with Shino's insect's defense and insect-clones, that it would be pointless for Neji to gain any sever injuries. About Neji and Shino rejoining the group will be explained in the next chapter.  


* * *

**Next Time:** With 6 of us and 2 enemies left we seem to have to have the advantage. But Tayuya and Sakon set a trap that send Kiba and Akamaru down a canyon and Ino soon fallows considering she does know the basics of medical the rest of us caught up to the last one, another sound ninja appears and took off with Sasuke with Lee and I after him. How long can we last against these guys, and who are the mysterious team that stopped Neji and Shino? Read to Find Out...


	34. Triple Battle

**Triple Battle**

Now the 2 teams became 1, as I was leading the group with Shikamaru behind me, Lee behind him, Ino after him, Kiba and Akamaru behind her, and Hinata tailing us.

It was nearing dusk and I'm starting to worry about us fighting them in the dark. Shikamaru's shadow requires a source of light, and the only one of us who has a chance fighting in the dark is Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and I.

Orochimaru was taking a shower and blood was hitting the floor from his arms where there were deep cuts on them. He knew if Sasuke doesn't arrive soon he will have to use his reincarnation jutsu on someone else.

Kabuto had a group of people fight to the death in prize of a wish and honor. Then he treated someone name Kimimaro who was a former member of what was the sound 5, whose purpose of life would have been to be Orochimaru's container until he was in a life threatening condition

When the fight was over Orochimaru took over and form of the man who won.

Kimimaro got up and decided that his last purpose would be to bring Sasuke to Orochimaru.

The next morning Tayuya and Sakon stopped as we finally caught up.

"Give Sasuke to us now!" I ordered.

Sakon went to attack us right away and made a dragon hand signs and went for a series of punches.

I formed the Rasengan as the others disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone.

Just then another set of hands stopped me in my tracks.

Just then Kiba came through me as I disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone.

Sakon dodge Kiba barely but Kiba went strait at Tayuya. Shikamaru's shadow grabbed Tayuya stopping her from moving as Kiba made grab for the coffin.

Sakon came at Tayuya just as Shikamaru's shadow retreated. They collided as the plan worked. Kiba threw the coffin and Lee caught it. We got away as Sakon and Tayuya fallowed with Sakon's curse mark activated.

Hinata Ino and Akamaru had set up paper bombs and they left. Just then something happened that cause Akamaru to fall. Kiba moved to save Akamaru as the paper bombs went off.

"Kiba Akamaru!" I shouted as the two and Sakon fell into a canyon.

"Ino go after them, they might need medical ninjutsu down there," Shikamaru ordered.

"Right," Ino responded as she started running down the canyon.

Tayuya was still after the rest of us.

"Naruto Lee you two are the fastest of us, go take the coffin back to the leaf," Shikamaru ordered.

Before we moved Kimimaro jumped behind us and took the coffin from us. Kimimaro had white hair with robes on with a large rope around his waist.

"You're too late Tayuya, Orochimaru had to use a different container," Kimimaro said.

"Give back Sasuke!" I shouted.

I tried to jump after him but Tayuya came to attack me as Kimimaro left.

Hinata jumped and block the girl. "Naruto Lee GO!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto and Lee jumped off to go after Kimimaro.

Tayuya took out a flute to fight Shikamaru and Hinata.

Meanwhile Neji and Shino were heading our way.

"We haven't seen Choji and Tenten for a long time, either Choji ate that red pill or they were killed," Neji said.

"Not really, the way Shikamaru explained about the other two pills and the enemy's strength they might of just returned unable to continue," Shino said.

Neji sense something and activated his Byakugan and saw three people coming their way.

"Someone is tailing us," Neji said and recognize the three, "And I don't know if they're enemies or allies."

They waited just for the three figures appeared on the tree.

"Hey you must be the leaf shinobies we're suppose to help," one of them said.

"You're…" Neji responded.

"You're Naruto's friends, the one that was with him when we fought," the second one said.

Kimimaro landed in open field sensing Lee and I arriving.

We landed next to him ready to go.

"How should I take care of you two," Kimimaro said then looked deeply in my eyes.

"Why is Orochimaru after Sasuke?" I asked.

"Lord Orochimaru has already completed immortality, however to retain immortality he must exchange bodies every 3 years," Kimimaro said, "In other hands Sasuke is Orochimaru's next vesicle."

"That's horrible," Lee said.

"I won't allow it," I said with a growl.

"Lets see you try," Kimimaro said.

I took out two scrolls and bit down on one of them.

"Lee cover me," I said making the hand signs, "Fox Demon Clone/Transformation Jutsu!"

Dozens of fox demon clones appeared as well as me in my true form.

Meanwhile Hinata and Shikamaru faced Tayuya.

"What makes you think the two of you can stand a chance against me," Tayuya said, "To get here you two must have had to leave a member or two behind to get here. Is Sasuke really that important to you?"

"Tenten and Choji teamed up against that fat guy, Shino stayed behind with Neji against that six arm freak, Ino went after Kiba, and Lee and Naruto left just now," Shikamaru said, "We didn't like leaving our comrades behind but we stayed together in groups of two so that we have a greater chance."

"Right, we can continue when needed for a comrade," Hinata said.

They got ready to fight with their best chance.

Meanwhile Kiba and Ino teamed up against Sakon.

Kiba tried to distract Sakon as Ino tried to use wires infuse with her chakra to tangle him.

Ino manage to tangle Sakon as Kiba moved to attack but Kiba was still pushed back.

"Ino wait for an opening to attack, Akamaru and I will move in," Kiba said.

"Right," Ino responded.

Kiba and Akamaru used man beast clone and fang over fang to come at Sakon at both ends.

However two arms appeared behind Sakon that grabbed Akamaru as Sakon grabbed Akamaru.

It turned out the second head was Sakon's brother Ukon.

Sakon and Ukon tried to attack but Kiba and Akamaru barely dodge it as Sakon and Ukon had their curse marks activated.

"_Heh, now that I know there's two of them I can use that to my advantage,"_ Ino thought as she had a new technique up her sleeves.

Suddenly Ukon's curse mark went to level 2 as he separate from Sakon's body.

"Ino keep your distance those horns aren't just for show," Kiba shouted.

"Right," Ino responded backing off.

"Akamaru and I are going to use a powerful technique and we need you to back us up if it fails," Kiba explained.

At the same time Tayuya summoned three demons.

"Now for the melody of death," Tayuya said and started playing her flute as her curse mark started spreading in stage one.

The demons went to attack and Hinata and Shikamaru barely manage to dodge them.

"Shadow Whip Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted making the hand sign.

His shadow turned into a whip that strike the demon but two more came.

Hinata moved in front of him.

"Defensive 8-Trigram 64-palms!" Hinata shouted.

Moving around in one place moving her arms open palm around Hinata formed a shield against the demons.

Meanwhile Kiba kept Sakon and Ukon busy as Akamaru use diamanic marking with his urine to blind them.

Akamaru jumped on Kiba as he made the hand sign.

"Man-Beast Transformation!" Kiba shouted.

He and Akamaru transformed into a giant two headed wolf.

The two headed wolf formed one giant fang-over-fang and came at Sakon and Ukon until both were hit.

However it didn't do a thing so they tried again.

Sakon and Ukon summoned a giant wall that blocked their attacks.

Kiba and Akamaru transformed back to normal unable to move.

"_Now or never…wait where did the second guy go?"_ Ino thought noticing Ukon was missing.

"Looking for me?" Ukon asked as he was infuse with Kiba's body, "I can infuse my cells with others not just my brother."

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!" Ino shouted.

All of the sudden Sakon picked up Ukon/Kiba by Ukon's neck. Kiba look to see Akamaru wasn't where he last was.

"You maybe able to control people through their cells, but I can control them through their mind and souls," Ino said as Akamaru was with her as she saved him first.

"Nice but we're stronger than that," Sakon said starting to move.

Ino struggle to keep hold over Sakon.

She manage to force Sakon to punch Kiba in the gut doing some damage to his ribs and bruise his stomach. Before Ino had Sakon send another punch Ukon broke free.

Ino made Sakon throw Kiba toward her.

Ino catch Kiba causing her to break her grip over Kiba.

Kiba use the moment to use smoke bombs to help them escape.

Once they were out of harms way Ino healed Akamaru who was in worst condition.

"Sorry about the punch, but that was the best I could do," Ino said.

"Its okay, I would of stabbed myself but your way is better," Kiba said.

Ino healed Kiba's stomach unable to do much about the ribs being a rooky still.

At the open field Kimimaro was less impressed by my clones.

"So you must be the Nine-tail's runt," Kimimaro said summoning blades made out of his bones and went to attack.

He cut through my fox clones that tried to attack back.

I wanted to use my new technique but I feared the side affect will put my life endanger.

Lee moved in and kicked Kimimaro into the air.

I jumped up and tackled Kimimaro into the ground.

Kimimaro was un affected and removed his robes to use his bloodline.

He summoned a bone sword from his shoulder ready to attack.

Kiba and Ino were waiting for the moment to attack.

Kiba caught a scent of 3 familiar scents as well as Neji's and Shino's

"If they're with them, then maybe those three allies?" Kiba asked.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Lets just say Neji and Shino are with them," Kiba said.

Sure enough the three figures were Gaara Kankaro and Temari along with Neji and Shino.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Hinata dodge the demons some more.

Tayuya changed note and the demons attack once more.

Hinata and Shikamaru dodge it but the demons open their mouths and spirits came out with mouths. It attack Shikamaru first and took piece of his physical energy.

Hinata took Shikamaru and dodge it.

"We need to plan something," Hinata said.

"I know," Shikamaru responded and started thinking of one.

Hinata threw a kunai with a paper bomb attach by string at the log. It exploded causing Tayuya to move back.

The demons summon more chakra beast at Hinata.

Shikamaru threw a kunai but a demon blocked it.

Just then Shikamaru's shadow caught all three demons in a shadow possession jutsu. Hinata came at Tayuya to attack.

Tayuya dodge her barely and dispelled the demons. Tayuya then found herself caught in Shikamaru's shadow.

"Now I got you," Shikamaru said.

Tayuya went to level 2 with the curse seal and broke Shikamaru's hold.

Tayuya started playing her flute and Hinata and Shikamaru were trapped in Genjutsu.

"_Hinata you're my best chance,"_ Shikamaru thought.

Tayuya didn't paid attention to Hinata who found releasing Genjutsu was useless.

"_I must think, releasing genjutsu is just like disrupting flow of chakra causing Genjutsu," _Hinata thought and knew what to do.

She send two fingers charge with chakra to the back of her neck sending not only pain signals but disrupting the flow of chakra to her head releasing the Genjutsu on her.

Hinata moved behind Shikamaru and hit Shikamaru in the same spot, and disappeared.

Tayuya use the moment to attack Shikamaru but Shikamaru caught her and his shadow wrapped around his and her body in a form of a hand.

"You should know that Hinata can break flow of chakra with her gentle fist," Shikamaru said.

Hinata stood next to Shikamaru ready to move incase the shadow fails.

She sense 5 figures coming and activated her Byakugan and saw Neji Shino and the sand siblings coming their way.

Meanwhile I transform back to normal as Lee and I teamed up against Kimimaro.

Lee kicked Kimimaro into the air and I jumped down and slam into Kimimaro. However Kimimaro threw me off.

"That won't work again," Kimimaro said.

"I have no other choice," I said, "Lee can you distract him long enough?"

"Yeah," Lee responded.

Lee ran toward Kimimaro head on.

I took my scroll and bit down on it.

Lee tried to kick Kimimaro into the air but Kimimaro summoned his rib bones to block it as his curse mark activated a little. Then bones stick out from the sides of his arms.

I transformed into my true form and was about to summon my chakra.

Sakon and Ukon started catching up to Kiba and Ino.

Shikamaru's shadow strangling jutsu was failing as Hinata was ready for anything.

The sand siblings split up with Neji going with Gaara and Shino going with Temari.

Ino distracted Sakon who was about to attack her as Kiba waited until Crow appeared and blocked it.

Shikamaru's shadow strangling fail and Hinata was ready to attack when a sudden blast of wind send Tayuya flying and Shino's bugs kept Hinata back.

Sand pushed Lee back and Neji stopped him.

"I thought I smell the blood in your sand with Neji," I said as Gaara appeared behind me, "Gaara of the desert."

"Who are you?" Kimimaro Tayuya and Sakon asked their new opponents.

"Allies of the leaf…" Temari said.

"Shinobie of…" Kankaro continued.

"The sand," Gaara finished.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoy it. And yeah its in and out of Naruto's POV but its to include what was going on to decrease questions. By the way as I'm Beta-ing with someone for The Nine-Tail Fox's Son, so as I update the story the previous chapters might change.  


* * *

**Next Time:** Sand Siblings helped us out, and in more ways than one. I hope Gaara can help me out, because Kimimaro isn't an easy opponent. This battle is about to get more interesting that's for sure. What will happen and can we stop Sasuke? Read To Find Out...


	35. Sound vs Sand

**Sand vs. Sound**

"Neji what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Shino and I were catching up to you guys after resting a bit when we ran into Gaara and his teammates," Neji said, "Apparently Lady Hokage decided to send us the back up we needed."

"Good thing too, I was about to use my newest Jutsu that takes a lot out of my body," I said.

Kimimaro fired bone bullets at us but Gaara's sand form a defense against it.

"Naruto you said you have a new technique right?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, it was actually one of my father's original techniques," I explained, "Only problem is at my current level of strength I can't control the power of the blast without toppling over so I have to unleash 100% of my power into my muscles to maintain stance."

"I heard the leaf made arrangements with the sand since the 4th Kazekage was killed before the invasion but I never thought you would turn to help us," Shikamaru said.

"Well part of the reason was because we were ordered to," Temari explained, "The other reason is that mainly Gaara and I owe your nine-tails' friend our debt of gratitude, although Kankaro did as well for helping us understand Gaara."

Hinata smiled hearing it as she may not know what happen between Gaara and me, but she did see my match with Temari in the finals.

Shino nodded as well knowing as much as Hinata.

Tayuya started playing her flute.

"Watch it she controls Genjutsu with her flute," Shikamaru said.

"Roger," Temari responded.

With one swipe of her fan she send a gust of wind that blew the sound away.

Meanwhile Ukon and Sakon were dealing with Kankaro's puppet.

"Man is that Naruto your strongest ninja or something," Kankaro said.

"I happen to be in training to become a medical ninja now," Ino responded.

"The leaf wasn't trained to be like you sand shinobies," Kiba explained.

Sakon came at Kankaro full power.

"Watch out, that guy can infuse his cells with yours," Kiba warned Kankaro.

Kankaro blocked Sakon's attack however he grabbed a puppet known as black ant instead.

Kankaro appeared behind the bandages unharmed.

"That won't work against me," Kankaro explained.

Black Ant injured Sakon with one move.

Kankaro send black ant and crow after Ukon.

Ukon dodge it and went into level 2 as Sakon fused with him.

Ukon turned back to level one ready to face them.

Kankaro send Crow after Ukon as he was getting use to being in control.

Ukon jumped back and landed inside Black Ant.

"Black Ant is mostly good for capturing enemies, and with Crow it makes a powerful combination," Kankaro said.

Crow separate into pieces and blades appeared in the hinges and connected with holes in Black Ant stabbing Ukon and Sakon inside it.

Meanwhile Hinata look around for Tayuya.

"Found her," Hinata said.

"She's a long range Genjutsu type," Shikamaru warned Temari.

Temari bit her thumb and marked her fan with her blood.

She gave one big wave she summoned a weasel with weapons creating a gust of wind that cut through the top layer of the forest destroying it.

Shino summoned his insects to protect him Hinata and Shikamaru from the wind.

When it was over Tayuya was back to normal crushed under trees.

All was left was Kimimaro against the rest of us.

I could sense purple chakra coming from the container.

I was still in my true form and I was ready for anything.

"Naruto tell your friends to stay back," Gaara said, "You can help if you feel like it."

"Neji Lee," I said.

"We'll stay back," Neji responded.

I went to attack and Kimimaro dodge me and fired bone bullets.

Gaara's sand covered me and blocked the attack.

Kimimaro continue either dodging me or Gaara's sand.

I Jumped back as Gaara send sand bullet rain down. The sand then grab Kimimaro from underground.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted.

With adding preasure with his hand he crushed Kimimaro.

However Kimimaro broke out as his curse mark was active.

"I took you lightly but I won't do that again," Kimimaro said.

Gaara summoned more sand from the ground to attack.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara shouted.

The sand crushed into Kimimaro causing him more damage.

"Desert Burrial!" Gaara shouted hitting the ground causing what ever was under the sand be crushed.

Kimimaro appeared from the sand in level 2 that make him look like a dinosaur.

I use the moment to gather my chakra into a dense sphere.

I swallowed it focus more of my chakra into it and fired a blast at Kimimaro causing great damage.

I transform back to normal and collapsed.

"That move," Neji responded.

"It was incredible," Lee finished.

However Kimimaro broke out and came at me.

Gaara summoned a sand shield that protected me.

Kimimaro broke through the shield and attack me.

I manage to dodge the attack as my strength returns.

Lee moved in to try and kick Kimimaro but was blocked.

Kimimaro used his tail to attack Lee which would of done damage if Gaara didn't use his sand to form a shield.

"Gaara Naruto you two will be the first to die," Kimimaro said.

He pulled out his vertebrate from his back that formed a large sphere.

He went to attack Gaara but Gaara's sand protect him as it wrapped around him.

Kimimaro formed a sphere of bone around his hand.

"This is the thickest bone in my body, it'll easily pierce your sand shield," Kimimaro explained.

I raced after Kimimaro forming the Rasengan in my hand.

Kimimaro coughed up blood as Gaara formed a giant sand doll shield.

Kimimaro hit the shield with his sphere.

I ran up and jab Kimimaro weapon, which was already weakened by the shield, with my Rasengan causing it to shatter.

I jumped back after hit avoiding contact.

Then I thought about something.

"Hey you, that bone power, it's a bloodline right?" I asked.

"Its known as the bone-pulse, a bloodline of the mist's Kaguya's clan, however I'm the last one with it," Kimimaro said.

I remember what Haku told me about the mist village rage against bloodlines blaming them for the war.

"Because of my body's illness, I won't survive this battle, but it wouldn't matter because I will forever be in Lord Orochimaru's heart," Kimimaro said.

Gaara broke Kimimaro's grip and summon his sand.

I grab one of my tags ready to go as Kimimaro was sucked into a whirlpool of sand.

Just then spikes of bone shot out from underground.

"Bat Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted transforming into a bat and flew above the spikes.

Gaara use his sand to levitate him Neji and Lee above ground. Kimimaro was ready to strike Gaara from behind but died then and there.

Later Gaara rested as I headed toward the coffin.

To my surprise it was destroyed and Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Sasuke isn't here!" I shouted.

"What?" Lee responded.

"He must of left during the battle," Gaara said.

"I thought I something broke out of the coffin, but I was to focus on Kimimaro to see Sasuke leave," Neji said.

"Naruto go ahead," Lee said, "Right now you're the best and only person who can stop him."

"Right," I responded.

I jumped off tracking Sasuke with my super sense of smell.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know I finish this chapter while waiting for the other chapter to be improved which it didn't now but will later. Anyways I'm keeping out Sasuke's memories in the next chapter to make up for the past four chapters being in and out of Naruto's POV.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sasuke and I fight it out but things become harder to stop Sasuke, I just hope I can stop him before its too late. What will happen? Read To Find Out...


	36. Fighting Sasuke

**Fighting Sa****s****u****ke**

I ran as fast as I could and found Sasuke at a valley where two statues standing one across the waterfall from the other. I landed on one that I think was the first Hokage as it's head looks like the carving on the mountain. Sasuke was at the other statue about to leave.

"Sasuke!" I shouted.

Sasuke was about to leave at that moment.

"Sasuke, I won't allow you to leave," I shouted.

Sasuke turned to me and I was shock at the sight.

Sasuke had half of his face covered by the curse mark and the eye on the side cover was black and gold with the pupil visible.

"Well, well if it isn't the nine-tail's runt," Sasuke greeted.

Sakura's words ringed in my memory as I stared at Sasuke.

"I told Sakura this, and despite your rank I'll tell you this, leave me alone," Sasuke said.

I clinch my fist remembering everything we went through as a team.

"Has revenge really push you this far?" I asked.

"This is my path and I won't allow anyone get in my way," Sasuke said, "My time with you leaf ninjas are over, so go home."

I thought back to when Shikamaru and I got everyone together. Leaving Choji and Tenten behind who we haven't had word on what happen to them. Shino staying to help Neji who was somewhere else now. Kiba and Akamaru falling off the cliff and Ino going after them. Shikamaru and Hinata to fight the sound Konochi. Leaving Lee and Neji to help Gaara out after Kimimaro died.

"Choji, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Lee came with me to stop you and we broke up. Even Gaara and his teammates came to help us, so we can get you home," I said.

"That's your problem," Sasuke said.

I jump and landed Sasuke forcing him into the ground and I punched him. Then I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm going to Orochimaru by choice," Sasuke said, "Why can't you let me go to do that?"

"He's the one who killed the 3rd Hokage, led the invasion on the leaf that led to many deaths," I responded, "I can't allow you to go to a man for power who would probably want something in return. He wants your body to use as his container and kill you doing so."

"I don't care," Sasuke said, "All I care about is my objective."

"Then I'll stop you," I said.

"Then you'll have to fight me for real ninjutsu and everything," Sasuke said.

Sasuke tried to grab my shirt and I jumped back as he got up.

Sasuke came at me to punch me as I kept jumping back dodging until finally I jumped off the statue onto the water.

The cursed mark for some reason retreated from Sasuke's face as his eye return to normal.

I look up at Sasuke sensing that aura from before has retreated.

Sasuke came at me once more and kicked me.

I slid back unaffected by the kick.

I jumped and hit Sasuke back.

He tried to punch me back but I dodge it once more.

I knew from this moment that I was the only one who can stop Sasuke.

"I decided to kill you," Sasuke said.

I was shock by the very words he said.

"Why are you so surprise? You told Sakura and I once that your friend Kuroda had a friend almost kill him once, it'll be almost the same as us, but I will kill you," Sasuke said.

"He also killed himself in guilt for breaking their friendship," I responded, "Are you really planning to break our friendship for power just to be killed yourself?"

"I told you it doesn't matter," Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan, "Besides I became your friend so I can kill you."

Sasuke jumped at me to attack once more and I came at him.

Sasuke blocked my punch and tried to punch me but I blocked him.

Sasuke moved behind me and threw some shurikans.

I threw mine and the weapons cancel each other out.

Sasuke moved in to kick me but I summon my tail and clean swipe him into the river.

"No excuses, this isn't a normal spar. I will kill you," Sasuke said getting out of the water.

He made some hand signs and form the Chidori.

I had no other choice but formed the Rasengan in my hand as Sasuke ran at me.

We jabbed our attacks at each other and the two collided.

The collision causing an explosion sending water everywhere.

We skidded back into the water.

I look at Sasuke as he was seriously was about to kill me.

Just then Sasuke's curse mark started spreading across his body.

"When two fist of first class ninjas collide they can read each others thoughts," Sasuke said, "Its not just you, but you don't want what happen to Kuroda happen to anyone else if I join Orochimaru, and you don't want me to end up being dead like Takashi."

Sasuke made some handsign and blew multiple small fireballs at me.

I made the hand sign and teleport out of Sasuke's range.

Sasuke moved in close and tried to kick me. I blocked it with my hand and jumped back as Sasuke continue to try.

I took out my tag and placed it on my forehead.

"Bat Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted making the hand sign.

I transformed into a bat and flew off.

I landed after a few feet from Sasuke.

I knew there was nothing I can do to stop Sasuke except fighting him.

I put the scroll in my mouth and made the hand sign.

"Fox Demon Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted and transform into my true form.

As I transform I felt my chakra change as it flow out of my body. I didn't know how to explain it because nothing like this ever happened.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked seeing the chakra with his Sharingan.

"I'm your friend," I growled, "And I'm not willing to loose another friend."

I ran strait toward Sasuke full speed. Despite my chakra my weights didn't seem to be getting heavier.

Sasuke made some hand signs and blew a fireball at me.

I teleported out of the attack range.

I reappeared and tackled Sasuke far and kept tackling him until he hit the cliff and I landed on him.

"You're not going anywhere, I will stop you," I said.

"What do you know about revenge? What do you know what I been through when you had no memory of your father?" Sasuke asked and kicked me away.

"You're right I don't remember much of my father," I answered, "But I hated humans because they were the ones who killed my father at first. I hated them because they saw me as my father cause of it, so I pulled pranks. But when I made friends, that changed."

"Then I'll have to remind you," Sasuke said taking his headband out and tied it over his forehead. As he did that a third tomec appeared in his eyes.

"Fine then we'll fight for real," I said and came at him.

Sasuke saw every movement I made and dodge each one of my attacks.

I send one of my tails to crush him but he teleported away.

"He coppied the teleporting jutsu!" I growled.

He then came at me with a kick and kicked me up in the air.

I quickly teleported away before he could hit me.

I felt more of my chakra change and came at Sasuke and tackled him away once more.

Sasuke tried to blew a fireball at me once more.

I doge it and hit the water with my tail sending a wave that threw Sasuke off.

Then I got close and swipe him away with my tail.

"That felt nothing," Sasuke said as the curse mark started forming level two. His hair turned white and grew longer.

I came at Sasuke full speed but a giant hand formed in the back of his neck and I dodge it. I landed on the cliff on the other side and watch as a second hand grew. I could sense danger right away from it.

I transform back to human form but my chakra remained the same for some reason. Not to mention my fangs were bigger and my finger nails were like claws. I think the cause is my inner demon power had unleashed.

"Let me give you a history lesson," Sasuke said, "This valley is known as a valley of end where the two founders of the leaf once fought. Ironic because this is your end."

Sasuke made some hand signs and formed the Chidori his hand which was different from the curse mark.

I formed the Rasengan in my hand which was super powerful this time.

We jumped at each other and collided our attacks.

A dark sphere surround us from the power of our attacks.

I manage to scratch Sasuke's headband as he hit my shoulder.

I was back to normal as Sasuke was gone. He had use the teleporting jutsu after reverting back to normal and disappear from my sight.

Sasuke's headband was on the ground as I picked it up.

It started raining and his scent disappeared with it.

"Sasuke, you escape this time, but I'll find you," I said.

* * *

**Next Time:** I return back to the leaf to find that Choji and Tenten were the only ones recovering in the hospital recovering from their fight. Of course Tsunade checked my minor injuries. However Jiriaya comes to me and tells me he wants to take me with him with a training trip for the Akatsuki and good news about Sasuke. What will it be like? Read To Find Out...


	37. Leaving Home

**Leaving Home**

I headed back to the leaf village and sighed. I would have to explain to Sakura that I haven't got Sasuke back.

I pass the gates where there were two guards watching.

"The last of the ten," one of them said.

"And no Uchiha," the other said, "Not good."

I went to hokage's office, and Minato knew from my expression that the mission was failed.

"Sasuke went to Orochimaru?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I failed to bring him back," I answered, "I did everything in my power to try and stop him but at the end he slipped away from me, and the rain washed away his scent."

"Well the mission was a failed mission," Minato sighed.

I look down feeling bad about it.

"However the team you assemble made it out of this mission alive, so its not a complete failure," Minato said.

"What?" I responded.

"Tenten Choji Kiba and Akamaru are at the hospital recovering with minor injuries, especially since Choji didn't eat the red Akamichi pill. Neji, Shino, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata were released with minor injuries," Minato said, "Apparently someone thought it would be best that when the team separated, that they should at least stayed in groups of two."

I smiled hearing it as it ended up being a great thing.

"Now I want you to go to Lady Tsunade for check up after that mission," Minato said.

"Yes sir," I responded bowing.

I went strait to the hospital into Tsunade's office where she was waiting for me.

"Well fortunately you only suffered minor injuries," Tsunade said.

"That's good," I said.

Sakura came in at that moment and Tsunade decided to leave.

"Uh, hi Naruto, I heard what happened between you and Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura, I couldn't stop Sasuke, he manage to copy my teleporting jutsu and used it to get away from me," I said.

Sakura look down with the face that look like she was trying to keep back her tears making me upset.

I took out Sasuke's headband that I placed in my pouch.

"Here Sakura, I think you're better off with this," I said handing Sakura the headband.

"This is…" Sakura responded.

"Sasuke left this behind, I promise you on this headband I will bring Sasuke back one day," I said, "So keep it as a reminder of it."

"I will, and I'll help anyway I can," Sakura said.

I nodded as she walked off. I knew she was still upset but the headband help gave her hope.

I decided to check on Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba's sister Hanna was treating Akamaru who was in a worst condition than Kiba.

I went to Shikamaru next after a bit which Temari was with him.

"So the mission was a failure," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Well either way consider my dept paid," Temari said.

"Dept?" I asked.

"For not killing me and showing me you're not a true monster," Temari said, "And for helping my brother Gaara from stop killing every battle he enters unless death is no other option."

"Thanks," I said.

Minato was in his office going over paperwork when Jiriaya came in.

"So the mission is a failure," Jiriaya said.

"Yeah, looks like Orochimaru is going to be a bigger threat sooner than we hoped not," Minato said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jiriaya said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Lets just say from what I heard, Sasuke arrived to late," Jiriaya said, "Anyways I need to take Naruto out of the leaf for almost 3 years."

"Say no more," Minato said knowing what was coming, "Train him to become the best ninja he can be."

"I will," Jiriaya responded.

Sakura was called into Tsunade's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I been thinking about this from day one, and I thought it would be best I give you private lessons as well as regular medical ninja training with Ino and Hinata," Tsunade said.

"Huh…w-why me?" Sakura asked.

"Well according to Kakashi and Iruka you're the only one of your year, infact out of your generation, with abnormal strength," Tsunade said, "I can teach you how to use it to help your comrades and defend yourself from enemies. It wouldn't put you at a disadvantage out of your class considering Ino has her family jutsus, and Hinata has her own gentle fist fighting style. So how about it?"

"It'll be my honor," Sakura said.

I went into my apartment and tried to think of a way to bring Sasuke back.

Suddenly there was an explosion outside my window and I look to see Jiriaya on a giant toad.

"Purvey Sage!" I responded.

"Hey Naruto, I got some good news for you," Jiriaya said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well your mission was a failure but you delayed Sasuke reaching Orochimaru saving his life for 3 more years," Jiriaya said.

"How…why?" I asked.

"Well while you were trying to stop Sasuke, Orochimaru wasn't able to wait for him any longer so he had to transfer bodies to another poor soul," Jiriaya said, "And he can't transfer for another three years."

"That's good," I said, "That gives me three years to save him."

"That's another thing, you got to let Sasuke go," Jiriaya said.

I thought of Takashi being killed and Sasuke going to be killed in three years.

"I can't do that, I already lost a friend once," I said, "Sasuke could of killed me but he didn't. So unless I'm killed in battle I won't stop trying to get him back."

"If that's the case then I'll have to send Anbu after you. The Akatsuki are after you, and they probably won't get you for 3-4 years," Jiriaya said, "You're the Nine-tail fox's son, and since your father was killed, and you're alive, that makes you the new Nine-tail Fox. As a shinobi, as a Chuunin, you must make wise judgement in situations you face."

"I know," I responded, "In that case I'll create new jutsus, new combinations, and with my summonings help, master my father's jutsus so I can improve my skills, and handle them."

"Handle them, like how you handle that powerful jutsu of your fathers?" Jiriaya asked, "If you serious about training then its official, I'm making you my apprentice."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and during the three years we have we're leaving the leaf village for some training," Jiriaya said, "I already send a message to your friend Kuroda and the chief of Mt Oinari, and they're good with the idea. We're leaving three months later to train. That's if you want to take this opportunity to train under one of the legendary three Sanin."

"You bet," I said.

…3 months later…

I hanged out with Kuroda as the chief visited Minato. It was the last day to hang out before I leave on my trip.

Sakura Ino and Hinata continued their medical ninja training.

Kiba was let out of the hospital and was hanging out with Shino.

Hiashi agreed to help Neji train to improve his skills.

Asuma was treating team 10 to lunch.

Lee and Tenten were training with Gai, although Lee was doing more training than any of them.

The next day I was at the gates with my bag and scooter as Jiriaya had his wheels.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba/Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Kankaro (The three were helping out in the village before going home), Hiashi, Hanabi, Kuroda, the chief, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka were there to see me off, although Gaara's team was leaving themselves.

Gaara Kankaro and Temari left soon after with our good byes.

"Naruto, I wish you the best of luck," Hiashi said.

"Thank you lord Hiashi," I said bowing.

"Naruto, work hard and don't become like your father," the chief said.

"I won't," I said.

Everyone said their goodbyes until Kuroda and Sakura was left.

"I can't believe that almost a year ago we met," Kuroda said.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"Keep training in Takashi's memory," Kuroda said.

"In Takashi's memory," I said.

Then I turned to Sakura who smiled.

"With my training with Purvey-sage, and your training with Tsunade, with the two of us combine we'll bring Sasuke back," I said knowing about Sakura's personal training.

"Right," Sakura agreed.

With the last goodbyes Jiriaya and I headed off.

After a while I turned back to the walls one last time remembering that just months ago I was going toward it as my new home, and now I'm leaving it once more for 3 years.

"The next time I see those walls I'll be a better ninja," I said before heading off.

* * *

**Next Time:** I return after three years of training with new tricks and new jutsus. Nothing has change since i left the leaf village. Sakura sure has grown over the years, Kakashi remained the same though. However it seems that with my arrival comes a test Sakura and I must do to find out our ranks in ninjas. What kind of test is it? Read to Find Out...


	38. Naruto's Return

**Naruto's Return**

2 ½ years later I was on my new orange and black scooter, as my old one was damage during training, on the way through the forest of the land of fire. Jiriaya was not that far behind me as we headed closer to the walls. We already stopped at Mt. Oinari before coming here because the chief died of old age, I wanted to show my respects.

I was now about 6 ft tall, and my wardrobe even changed a little. I now worn a black body suite with red and blue stripes going down the sleeves of the arms and legs, leg warmers around my ankles, where new weights were placed, pouch and coaster in the same places, black sandals, black fingerless gloves and even the cloth of my headband is different as it black and long enough that even though its tied the ends go down to my back.

we headed through town and parked our rides. I dropped my backpack on the ground and climb up the pole to the top and look over the village.

"I sure missed this place, hasn't change one bit," I said looking over it, "Hidden Leaf Village I'm home!"

I smelled the air and recognize a scent in the air.

"It been along time Kakashi-sensei," I said turning to Kakashi who was sitting on the roof on the building across from me.

"Your sense of smell is as strong as ever Naruto," Kakashi greeted.

"Hey I got something for you," I said jumping over and pulled out a newest make-out paradise book.

"No way," Kakashi responded.

"Yeah purvey-sage gave it to me, but I found it boring so I thought you might want it," I answered.

"_Hmm, leave it to the kid to not respect true art,"_ Jiriaya thought, _"Its not even released yet."_

Soon after I we headed off to Minato's office, as Jiriaya talked to Kakashi.

"As I promise, I'll now leave Naruto under your watch," Jiriaya said.

"What level is Naruto at now?" Kakashi said.

"High Jonin, maybe anbu rank," Jiriaya said, "His level might one day even surpass mine and Minato's."

"In other hand he might be surpassed me," Kakashi said.

"Basically," Jiriaya said.

"Hey Sakura!" I shouted all of the sudden.

Sure enough Sakura was standing near a building with Tsunade, Shizune, Minato, Kushina, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. wearing a red and white shirt like her old dress, but with a light pink skirt over some shorts, elbow fabric, red cloth headband tied on top of her head, with one large pouch. She has too grown a few feet over the years but not as tall as I am.

Konohamaru has change as well as he was wearing a long grey jacket with black pants, but was still wearing his scarf, but this time was wearing a headband proving he was a Genin.

Moegi was wearing a pink shirt with a skirt, and Udon wearing a dark shirt with light grey pants, same glasses, wearing their headbands over their foreheads.

"Eh Naruto?" Sakura responded.

"It been a long time," I said.

"Yeah, so Naruto do I look more like a woman now?" Sakura asked.

"Well…uh…yeah I think so," I said.

Sakura let it slide considering she was talking to me.

"Wait a second, you're taller than me in your human form," Sakura said noticing.

"Yeah I've grown a lot since we last met, but you should see my true form with all nine-tails I'm even taller," I said.

"With all nine-tails, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Just something I been working on over the years," I answered.

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru shouted, "Transform!"

I look and saw that Konohamaru transformed into a black hair version of my true form but at his size.

I hated to admit it but he had improved a lot with it since I taught it to him.

Konohamaru transformed back to normal with one of his grins.

"Well what did you think?" Konohamaru asked.

"Pretty good, and judging by that headband you're a leaf shinobi now," I said.

"That's right, I'm a Genin," Konohamaru said.

"Then maybe one day I'll teach you another technique, one that a human can use," I said.

"_Naruto has matured since the last time I saw you,"_ Sakura thought.

"Kakashi," Minato said.

Kakashi closed his new book knowing what Minato was going to say.

"Naruto Sakura, both of you are Chuunins now, and with that, the past of student and teacher team is the past. Now we'll be going on missions as equal," Kakashi said and took out two bells, "But first I want to test you two to see how much you've grown over the years. The rules are the same as before…"

"If we don't come at you with the intent to kill," I started as we knew what Kakashi had in mind.

"We won't get the bells," Sakura finished.

We went to our old training grounds for our test.

"Wow this sure brings back memories," I said.

"Yeah from our Genin days," Sakura said.

"Back when we were three man squad with Sasuke," Kakashi said.

That's when he noticed that Sakura and I were depressed from our memories of the last time we saw Sasuke.

Kakashi closed his book catching our attention.

"Shall we begin?" Kakashi asked.

"So you're not going to read that book this time?" I asked.

"He's probably finished with it," Sakura responded.

"No, I just thought I should save it for later, besides I know I should take this easy this time," Kakashi said pulling his headband up revealing his sharingan eye.

"Then lets get started," I said.

"Fine then, lets begin!" Kakashi said and disappeared.

I sniff the area got on my hands and sniff the ground and sensing Kakashi presence.

"He's underground," I said, "Ready Sakura?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura said pulling her glove on her hand.

I summoned my tail as she got into position.

"Now!" we shouted as I hit the ground with my tail and Sakura punched the ground.

With our combine strengths the ground broke up all around us revealing Kakashi who was underground and was surprised.

"_I expected Naruto's tail being stronger, but now it looks like I got to watch out for Sakura's strength,"_ Kakashi thought.

Minato smirked as he and Kushina were watching it.

"Looks like Tsunade has trained a second version of herself," Minato said.

"That's for sure," Kushina agreed.

The test lasted the whole entire day as Sakura and I did our very best to try and get the bells but failed.

Now it was night fall and we were resting for a bit to come up with a new plan.

"Kakashi is truly amazing, his hand seals has improved," Sakura said.

"That's for sure, his sense of smell comes close to mine and his sharingan is definitely better than Sasuke's," I said and thought of something, "But he's still the same old Kakashi with the same habits which is his weakness."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

I told her and she was surprised to hear about it.

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Okay here's the plan," I said.

Kakashi was resting when he heard something coming.

All of the sudden I jumped him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, listen up, the ending of the paradise make-out series is…" I shouted.

"No, don't tell me," Kakashi said plugging his ears with his hands.

He was still able to read my lips so he closed his eyes letting his guard down.

Sakura use the moment to grab the bells.

Kakashi was caught by surprise seeing both of us now had a bell.

"A ninja must look beyond the obvious," I said.

"Right sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Great job you two," Minato said coming out.

"Lord Hokage," Sakura responded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Actually we're here for you Naruto," Minato said.

"We?" I asked. Tsunade Shizune and Kushina came out.

"Jiriaya told us your level of skills over the two and a half years so we decided to come together to see if you're ready for the next level," Minato said.

"Kakashi-sensei you knew?" I asked.

"Yep," Kakashi responded.

"So Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto was the one who came up with the plan to take the bells," Sakura said.

"You two?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto but Lady Tsunade made me promise not to tell," Sakura said.

"Naruto, by seeing your level of skills in person now, and although you might have more jutsus than ever, I here by promote you to special Jonin," Minato said, "It's not full Jonin rank, but its still higher rank than Chuunin, and when the time comes, you'll be promoted to full Jonin."

"Right," I said.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, and I didn't keep the chief alive for this part but I just wanted to change things up. I promoted Naruto to special Jonin after the trip, but here's the plan, Shino will be the same Jonin rank as Neji Kankaro and Temari, and Shikamaru will at least be special jonin as well so Naruto wouldn't be the only special Jonin and Shikamaru wouldn't be the only one of the first four of the 11 to be promoted to Chuunin to remain as Chuunin, but he'll still be to lazy and complaining about work to be full Jonin, which would work with Naruto so he wouldn't be the only special Jonin.

Anyways in the next chapter part of it would be in Naruto's POV, but it will go into the battle of Gaara and Deidara

* * *

**Next Time:** Sakura and I celebrates my promotion, although I wish the chief was alive to see it, but a big surprise comes when Kuroda gives me a surprise visit. I also learn about everyone's promotions since the last time i was here, and that Gaara had become Kazekage. Meanwhile Akatsuki members came to the sand village for Gaara and his battle is about to begin. What will happen to Gaara? Read To Find Out... 


	39. Akatsuki's Move

**Akatsuki's Move**

The next day Sakura and I decided to go to Ichiraku's for my promotion.

"I still can't believe I'm special Jonin," I said.

"Naruto remember, special jonins aren't fully rank jonins like Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, "Its just means you're higher level than Chuunin, but not at the level of a Jonin."

"I know," I responded, "Wait before the test Kakashi-sensei said you're a chuunin."

"Yeah, which means you're higher rank than me," Sakura said.

I smelled two familiar scents coming our way and turned to see Shikamaru and Temari.

Shikamaru was close to my height as he had a black suite with his headband attach to the arm sleeve as if part of his suite with an ninja vest.

Temari was about Sakura's height maybe taller wearing a black dress red cloth around her waist, fan strapped to her back like before, only this time her sand village headband was tied around her forehead instead around her neck.

"Hey Shikamaru Temari, look whose back," Sakura said pointing toward me when she noticed I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hey Naruto is that really you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari," I responded.

"_That's the same Naruto Uzumaki,"_ Temari thought looking at me.

"When did you get home?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just yesterday," I answered.

"Not just that Shikamaru, but you're no longer the only special Jonin," Sakura said, "Naruto was promoted just last night."

"Wait a minute, you're a special Jonin too?" I asked.

"Yeah, promoted last year," Shikamaru said, "I didn't want full rank Jonin like Neji and Shino."

"Whoa wait Neji and Shino are fully rank Jonins?" I asked.

"Yeah so are Temari and Kankaro," Shikamaru said.

"Although I'm just here because the chuunin exams are coming up and I'm going between leaf and sand to help set things up," Temari explained, "And this lazy guy is my escort while here."

"Oh," I responded.

"That's just part of the news Naruto," Sakura said, "Kiba, Hinata, Choji Ino, Tenten and Lee were promoted to Chuunin just like me."

"Wow the news just gets better," I responded and realized something, "Wait what about Gaara?"

"Gaara is now 5th Kazekage of the hidden sand village," Temari said.

"Wow, 5th Kazekage," I responded.

"Yeah, Gaara changed a lot since you last saw him," Temari said, "He decided to start using the Shukaku's power to protect the sand village without releasing it. With that he agreed to become Kazekage."

"Well if you see him tell him I said congrats," I said.

"Also Lady Tsunade was chosen to take over as 5th Kazekage if anything happens to Lord Hokage," Sakura said.

"That sounds great," I said.

At the sand village Gaara was called in a meeting about the Akatsuki and the chuunin exam.

At the same time two Akatsukis were coming to the sand village. One was a tall one from the stone village known as Deidara, and the other was a big short one as it seems, from the sand village name Sasori. They were after Gaara for the Shukaku sealed in him.

The guards were watching when they saw the two and was set.

However when the two Akatsukis arrived only one member was there name Yuura.

"You remember me," Sasori said.

"Yes sir, lord Sasori," Yuura said.

Deidara used what was mouths on the palms of his hands to form a clay bird. He toss it and made the handsign. The clay bird grew to human size and almost alive.

"We will attack the village from above," Deidara said removing his hat revealing his long blond hair tied in a ponytail, and jumped on the bird as it flew off.

He flew over the sky and use his scope to see all the guards.

"There are three sky guards," Deidara counted, "This will be interesting."

He formed a few spider clay figures.

He threw them and made the handsign.

The spiders came to life and landed near each guard.

Gaara was in his office and saw the clay bird and knew it meant trouble.

The spiders jumped onto the guards and Deidara use them to explode.

Deidara use the moment and flew onto the building.

"Infiltration success," Deidara said.

Then he noticed that Gaara was waiting for on the building with his robes off.

Deidara look around and saw that Gaara's sand was coming at him.

Deidara flew off dodging the attack.

Gaara summoned his sand to attack Deidara who kept dodging it.

"How did you know I was here?" Deidara asked.

"There's no bird like that in the sand village," Gaara explained.

"So my sneaking in plan fails, at least I won't have to go far to look for you," Deidara said forming some clay birds.

Gaara summoned the sand from the desert to help him out.

"Should of expect you have a geological advantage," Deidara said.

Meanwhile I was having lunch at Ichirakus.

"Uh-huh, I expected to find you here," a familiar voice.

I turned to see Kuroda standing there.

"Kuroda!" I shouted.

He joined me with a bowl of Ramen.

"So you were promoted to special Jonin," Kuroda said.

"Yeah but its not fully rank Jonin like Neji Shino Temari and Kankaro, at least Shikamaru is Special Jonin, not to mention I heard and know that Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and Lee are Chuunins," I said, "Not to mention according to Temari, Gaara was name Kazekage."

"I know I visited the sand village while you were gone," Kuroda said, "I heard about the chief as well."

"Yeah, but I know he'll be happy now because I didn't turn into my father, and he'll be with his friends now," I said.

"Yeah that's true," Kuroda said.

At the sand village Gaara summoned a giant sand hand at Deidara.

Deidara threw a few birds at Gaara.

Gaara protected himself in a sphere of sand.

Just then the giant hand incase Deidara in a sphere. Deidara send an explosion and broke out and fell.

He summoned a clay owl to save his fall.

Gaara summoned his sand around Deidara's arm.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted closing his hand.

The sand crushed Deidara's arm as he flew away.

Deidara figured out Gaara's sand and knew something had to be done with the little clay he had left.

Deidara formed a big clay doll in his hand

Kankaro Baki and other sand ninjas was watching the battle from bellow.

"Gaara's opponent must be from the Akatsukis, not good," Kankaro said.

"We must help Lord Kazekage," Baki ordered.

"Sir," the others agreed and set off.

"Kankaro we must consider a chance that Gaara might loose control and release the Shukaku," Baki said.

"Don't worry, Gaara won't harm a single soul in this village," Kankaro said remembering back when Gaara made his new plans.

…_Flashback…_

"_Gaara, I hate to say this but people in our village sees you as a dangerous weapon," Kankaro said, "Not even the superiors trust you, and you're leaving to join the main force isn't going to change much."_

"_I know, but waiting to be attack is pointless, all I can do is work hard and gain their trust, and one day become Kazekage, and maybe I can be like Naruto," Gaara said, "Unlike me, he has real demon blood in him as he's the son of the Nine-tail fox, was alone at one time with no friends, and yet he manage to grow a bond of trust and friendship amongst others around him. He taught me I can grow a bond with anyone and change my path. Now I hope that one day I can grow that bond of trust toward my people as Kazekage."_

…_End of Flashback…_

Everyone cheered for Gaara to beat Deidara.

"Since this village seem important to you I'm going to destroy it," Deidara said transforming the clay doll to one the size of a house as it dropped.

"Everyone spread out!" Baki ordered.

"Too late," Deidara said making the hand sign.

The clay doll exploded few feet from the buildings.

However the giant sphere of sand turned into a giant shield that covered the sand village under Gaara's command.

"This is one of Lord Kazekage's shields," one of the ninjas said.

"To think he can create a shield that big," the other said.

"Gaara," Kankaro said watching.

"You're in shooting range," Deidara said making the hand sign.

A small clay bird flew up close to the hole in Gaara's defense and exploded.

When the smoke cleared the hole was filled with the sand that snagged Deidara's arm as it was protected Gaara.

"I should of guessed from that sand of his," Deidara said, "But still…"

Inside small clay spiders dug through into the center where Gaara was in.

Deidara made the hand sign and the clay spiders exploded from the inside.

"When he snagged my arm I mix in some of my clay into the sand," Deidara explained.

The sand barried fell apart around Gaara. Gaara use the last bit of his chakra to move the sand shield away from the village.

"Leave it to a Kazekage to use his last bit of chakra to protect his village," Deidara said.

The barrier fell outside the sand village as the sand ninjas watch as Gaara fell from his dome.

"Gaara!" Kankaro shouted.

Deidara's clay owl grabbed Gaara as he flew off toward the gates.

Kankaro ran off after them with backup coming to help.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the flashback was way out of Naruto's POV, but I wanted to add it to show how Naruto impact Gaara in this story into making Gaara wanting to become Kazekage.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kankaro faces against one of the Akatsukis and get poison. Now Sakura Kakashi and I go on our first mission as team Kakashi to help save Gaara. Along the way we meet up with Temari and she guided us to the sand village. What will happen, and why are the elders of the sand village coming back? Read To Find Out...


	40. SRank Mission Request

**S-Rank Mission Request**

Baki was trying to organize everything from the attack.

A messenger bird was send to the leaf village on an urgent call.

Meanwhile Deidara landed at Sasori.

"You're late, I told you not to keep me waiting," Sasori argued.

"This one was strong you know," Deidara responded.

"That's why I told you to be better prepare," Sasori said.

Kankaro arrived at the gate and saw that the boarder guards were on the ground dead as if attack.

Kankaro continued until finally he reached them.

"Wait!" Kankaro said.

Deidara and Sasori turned toward Kankaro who was looking at his little brother.

"Return Gaara to me," Kankaro ordered.

"Deidara go ahead, I'll handle this one," Sasori said.

Kankaro pulled out all three scrolls that were strapped to his back, and laid them out opened.

He summoned Black Ant, Crow, and a lizard like puppet known as Salamander.

Kankaro send Crow after Deidara but Sasori stopped it with a metal tail that came from his body.

That day at the leaf village Sakura and I were waiting for Kakashi who arrived late.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late," I said, "You haven't change at all have you?"

"Give it a rest Naruto, you know Kakashi never was the type to be on time," Sakura said.

Kakashi wasn't listening as he noticed a carrier bird he recognized as one of the sand's fastest birds.

Meanwhile Minato was talking with Kuroda.

"Are you sure you want Naruto's team be my escort?" Kuroda asked.

"Its just a minor mission, just to get them started after Naruto and Sakura being 3 years off missions," Minato said, "Especially since Naruto was just promoted to specialize Jonin and needs to start working to earn his new rank."

"Okay but if there's more important mission that comes up I would understand if you give it to them," Kuroda said.

"Well if it does happen…I…have…a…back up…team," Minato stopped when he saw the sand village bird flying, _"Something's wrong."_

The bird landed at the messenger bird area.

"This is the sand village's fastest bird Takamaru," the ninja looking out said recognizing the bird, "Some one call in Kushina Namikaze!"

Kushina came in and saw the bird.

"I'll decode it and send it to my husband as soon as possible," Kushina said.

Meanwhile Sakura Kakashi and I were in the mission hall.

Tsunade was in charge of it as Minato for some reason decided to stay in his office.

"Escort Kuroda?" I asked.

"Minato thought you should refresh your teamwork on low rank missions," Tsunade explained, "You maybe a specialize Jonin now Naruto, and Sakura is a Chuunin, but you and Sakura haven't been on missions together for 2 ½ years

"Alright," I responded thinking, _"At least its escorting Kuroda."_

Minato appeared in a yellow flash right as Kakashi was about to get the information on the mission.

"Change of plans, Team Kakashi you're being send on a S-Rank assignment," Minato said, "Give Kuroda's escort mission to Ebisu's team."

"Minato what's wrong?" Tsunade asked knowing Minato wouldn't change his mind unless it was an emergency.

"I just got word from Kushina, the 5th Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsukis," Minato explained.

"_Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsukis,"_ I thought and responded, "What's our mission?"

Minato knew what was in my mind from my response.

"Go to the sand village, find out the situation, and help them out anyway you can," Minato ordered.

Back at the sand village Kankaro was collapsed to the ground from poison as all his puppets were destroyed.

"You're puppet's mechanisms and poisons were good, but not good enough against me," Sasori said.

"How did you know how my puppets work?" Kankaro asked.

"Because I was the one who created them," Sasori said.

"So wait you're the legendary puppetry genius Sasori of the Red Sand?" Kankaro responded.

"For my name to be known to a kid like you is my honor," Sasori said.

"You left the sand village over 20 years ago, why did you come back?" Kankaro asked.

"What's the point of me telling you when you're going to die," Sasori said.

At a tea shop on the way to the sand Temari was taking a break from her trip home when her cup cracked.

"_I don't believe in this sort of thing but I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Temari thought.

Meanwhile Kankaro was about to be attack when he used the head of Black ant to block the tail. Then he send Crow's arm with a blade that cut part of Sasori's mask off and grab it.

"Since you're striving to stop me I'll let you go, but that poison will kill you in 3 days," Sasori explained as his tail retreated into his cloak.

Sasori dragged off to find Deidara as Kankaro passed out. Moments later Kankaro was found by his backup.

Sakura Kakashi and I were leaving the leaf village ready for our mission when we ran into Jiriaya who just found out about Gaara.

"Going on a mission Naruto?" Jiriaya asked.

"Yeah, an important one too," I said.

"Minato, lord Kazekage…" Jiriaya said turning to Minato.

"I know team Kakashi is going to help the sand village out," Minato responded.

"You know the Akatsukis are after Naruto, right?" Jiriaya asked.

"I had no other choice," Minato said.

"Naruto come here," Jiriaya said.

I walked toward Jiriaya wandering what he wanted.

"Be careful around the Akatsukis," Jiriaya told me.

"I know, but I'm not going to let them have their way with Gaara," I responded.

"You may have gotten stronger Naruto, but don't allow you're feelings get the better out of you. Especially since you already had a tough past as it is," Jiriaya said, "Most importantly be careful with your power, you know the risk it has on others."

"I know," I responded.

Jiriaya turned to Kakashi after talking to me.

"If he use that power I told you about, make sure no allies are around him," Jiriaya said.

"I will," Kakashi responded.

We headed off leaving everyone behind.

As soon as we left the leaf village I caught on Temari's scent.

"I smell Temari, she's near," I said.

"She must be heading home, she might not know about Gaara," Sakura responded.

"Kakashi?" I asked.

"If she's returning to the sand village I don't see why we can't inform her," Kakashi said, "Naruto lead the way."

"Right!" I responded.

In the sand village the medical ninjas tried to help Kankaro.

"it's a new poison, if we don't find a cure soon he won't make it for another 2 or 3 days," the medical ninja said.

"I guess the best we can do is called on the elder siblings," Baki responded.

Meanwhile I track Temari down until finally we found her.

"Temari!" I shouted.

Temari turned as we landed behind her.

Sakura told her about the message and our mission.

"What? Gaara was kidnapped?" Temari responded and thought back to her cup cracking.

"It'll take three days to get to the sand," Kakashi said, "We need to hurry."

"Right, lets go," Temari agreed as we jumped off.

I thought back of how Gaara was suffering as much as I did in the past and that the Akatsuki are after him as well as me.

I started speeding up leaving my team behind.

"Naruto, because we need to hurry doesn't mean that we should split up as a team," Kakashi said.

"It had to be Gaara," I responded.

Kakashi Sakura and Temari look at me surprised.

"I'm the new nine-tail fox, which is why they're after me, that much I understand. They're after Gaara because he has a tailed beast sealed in him," Naruto said, "They can look at me as a monster all they want, but I can't stand the fact they're seeing Gaara as a monster because of the demon sealed in him. Not just them but he suffered much longer than I have because of the Shukaku sealed in him. That's why I want to save Gaara, so he wouldn't be alone again."

Temari look down and thanked me mentally as she knew how much Gaara changed.

In the sand village, Kankaro told Baki about Sasori when he was conscious for a short time.

Baki went to a hide out where an elderly woman name Chiyo and an elderly man name Ebisu was fishing over a pool.

"Hey sis, are you dead?" Ebisu asked.

"Nope I was playing possum," Chiyo said.

Baki came in to see them fishing.

"Elderly siblings I ask for your help," Baki said.

"There's a bound of books on the high shelf, there's nothing we can do now," Chiyo said.

"The Akatsuki took our Shukaku, if this is left alone something bad will happen," Baki explained.

"This is your generation deal with it," Ebisu said.

"We can't gather much information without your connections with the other villages," Baki said.

"We have no more connections in this world, except to see my little grandson Sasori again," Chiyo said.

"That's in our favor then," Baki said, "One of the members of the Akatsukis happens to be Sasori."

That was enough to persuade Chiyo.

Tsunade was looking at the news paper on the lottery at her office when her cup cracked.

She checked her lottery numbers and knew there was trouble as she won.

"Minato we need to send another team to help team Kakashi," Tsunade said.

"I'm one step ahead of you, I had a bad feeling too," Minato explained, "The good news is the team I have in mind is returning from a mission."

Chiyo checked over Kankaro's condition.

"Poison maybe my specialty but this is beyond my knowledge," Chiyo said.

"What should we do?" Baki asked.

"Well there's one other person with more knowledge of poison than me, the slug queen Tsunade," Chiyo said, "Couldn't you call her here now that you're allied with the leaf?"

"We already send a request for leaf shinobies, I don't know if she's amongst them, but if she's not most likely one of her older students are thanks to the medical ninja training program the fourth Hokage started there with Tsunade in charge," Baki explained.

"Medical Training Program with the slug queen in charge, then lets hope we get a good student of hers," Chiyo said, "I thought we started the same program a year after they did?"

"We did, and the leaf did help us get it going, but we soon had to do it on our own, and as you can tell we still lack in areas where the leaf's is strong in," Baki said.

We finally made it to the sand village and the guard told us about Kankaro.

"Kankaro is in the hospital?" Temari asked.

"Yes, he went after the enemy all by himself and got himself poison," the guard said.

"Let me take a look at him, I might be able to do something about it," Sakura said.

"That's right, Sakura spend 2½ years learning medical ninjutsu from the medical training program, and was Tsunade's personal student," I said.

We headed into the medical room with Sakura and Temari going first.

Chiyo look at Kakashi surprised.

"The white fang of the leaf," Chiyo said and jumped at Kakashi.

"Huh?" Kakashi responded.

"I'll get my revenge for my son," Chiyo shouted.

I blocked Chiyo's attack and summoned my tail to strike.

"_A tail?" _Chiyo thought.

"Hold on, I'm not who you think I am," Kakashi said.

"He's right, you know the white fang died years ago," Ebisu said.

"Oh, sorry then," Chiyo said laughing like nothing happened.

"Right now we need to stabalize Kankaro's condition," Sakura said.

Using liquid Sakura slowly extract most of Kankaro's poison from his body.

"I removed the poison so his life is no longer in immediate danger," Sakura said, "I still need to make an antidote in his system."

They got ready to make the antidote as I watch in amazement.

"You must be one of those students of the medical training program," Chiyo said, "Considering you're as good as the Slug Queen Tsunade."

"Well I was trained under her medical studies, and I was also her personal student for other things I needed work on that put me at a disadvantage over others I studied with," Sakura said.

"Others?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah along with Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka," Sakura said, "Although they didn't need the training Lady Tsunade put me through."

In the leaf village Minato was meeting with the team he requested for.

"Your mission is to help team Kakashi with their mission," Minato said.

"Right!" Gai responded as it was his team consisting of Neji Tenten and Lee.

Neji worn a white robe with a black slash and cloth going down from his pants, black headband, and a bag like backpack.

Tenten worn a white shirt with red pants, a black headband, two small scrolls on her side with one huge scroll attach to her backpack.

Lee worn the same green spandex and red headband, but this time he worn a green ninja vest zipped up with it.

Gai dressed the same as well but his vest was zipped up as well.

"Lets get there in one day," Gai said.

"No half a day," Lee said.

"It takes three days to get to the sand," Neji said.

"By the way Neji, Tenten, Lee, I think you should know that after his return, Naruto proven himself ready to be promoted to at least specialize Jonin," Minato said, "You're going to be surprise by how much he grown."

Neji smiled hearing it as he was glad to hear about it.

After being promoted to Jonin, Hiashi rewarded Neji with a letter from his father explaining what happened that night Hizashi died.

Since then Neji has grown more relax and less cold hearted than he was before.

At the sand village greenhouse where they manage to grow some plants Sakura made 4 antidotes. 3 she kept for later, and one to give to Kankaro.

"By the way, do we have anything to track Gaara with?" I asked, "Something of the Akatsuki?"

"I have something," Kankaro spoke up, "Bring in my puppets."

They brought in what was left of Kankaro's puppets. Crow's hand still had the cloth with it.

I sniff the cloth memorizing the smell.

"Got it," I said.

Kankaro look at me as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Kankaro are you sure it was Sasori you faced?" Chiyo asked.

"He told me himself," Kankaro explained.

"Naruto, we got a message from the leaf," Kakashi said, "Lord Hokage send us some backup, Team Gai to be specific."

"Team Gai huh? I'll summon Shippo to go after them," I said.

Later Sakura gave Kankaro the antidote to drink.

He manage to drink all of it and relaxed.

I bit my thumb made some hand signs and slam my hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Shippo appeared a little bit bigger than before but still the same.

"Shippo you still remember Neji's scent right?" I asked.

"Which one is Neji?" Shippo asked.

"The one with pale eyes, and long dark hair tied in a loose ponytail," I said.

"Oh yeah I know him," Shippo responded.

"Good, his team is coming and I need you to get them the place where this scent might be," I said showing the cloth.

Shippo sniffed it memorizing it.

Chiyo was surprised to see a two-tail fox with me as I explained to Shippo about Tenten Lee and Gai.

Kankaro was looking at me as I got ready to go.

"We should stay for the night and get a fresh start in the morning," Kakashi said.

"Right," Sakura and I responded.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Kankaro said.

I look at him wandering what he had to say.

"Please save my brother," Kankaro said.

"I'll bring him back," I said, "I owe him that much from the retrieval mission."

Meanwhile Chiyo took out two scrolls as she planned to go find Sasori.

The next day we got ready to go.

"I'm coming with you," Temari said.

"No Temari, stay here for now," Chiyo said, "I'll go instead."

She jumped down from the roof and landed on her feet.

"I want to see my little grandson again," Chiyo said.

* * *

**Next Time:** We headed off to fight the enemy and Chiyo fallowing. Shippo meets up with Neji and his team. Now we're heading off to the same place as the Akatsuki started extracting the Shukaku from Gaara. Soon enough both sides runs into familiar enemies. Who are we up against? Read To Find Out...


	41. Double Battles

**Double Battles**

At a cave blocked by a rock with a seal on it Deidara and Sasori arrived with Gaara.

The rock moved up letting them in.

Inside a shadow like image of someone with circles around the pupil of his eyes was waiting.

"You're late," he said, "Prepare immediately!"

"The Jinchuriki proven to be stronger than I thought," Deidara said as his clay owl disappeared and Gaara was left on the ground.

The image summoned a statue of a giant head with a scroll in its mouth with 9 closed eye balls with hands coming out few feet from it.

Deidara and Sasori got onto their position of the fingers as 6 more images of the other members of the Akatsuki appeared, 2 of which was Itachi and Kisame, on 6 of the other 7 fingers.

"Now then, it'll take three days for the process to finish," the main image said and turned to the image of a man that look like half plant, "Zetsu keep an eye around the area for intruders."

"I know," Zetsu responded.

They started as the scroll drop from the statue's mouth and chakra came out and surround Gaara. As he was surrounded by chakra the spirit of the Shukaku pored out of Gaara's eyes and mouth as well as his body.

Meanwhile Team Gai were on their way to the sand village.

"Would you two slow down, we been running since we left," Tenten complained to Gai and Lee who was going too fast.

"Tenten you need more training," Lee responded.

Shippo landed on the branch and recognize Neji.

"Hey Neji tell your team to stop," Shippo shouted.

"Shippo," Neji responded.

They stopped as Neji explained how he knew Shippo.

"Naruto asked me to find you guys and help you find the Akatsuki's hideout," Shippo said, "By the smell of it we're closer."

"Alright lead the way Shippo," Gai said.

"Not again," Tenten responded.

Meanwhile Zetsu's real body was looking out and saw them.

"Enemies coming from the leaf village, one of them appeared to be Gai," Zetsu said.

"He's a leaf ninja that's skilled in Taijutsu," Itachi explained.

"I'll use that jutsu then," the leader said.

"Let me fight them, I have some unfinished business with Gai," Kisame said.

"Very well, you have the most chakra out of all of us, but we still need 30% of your chakra here," the leader said.

Kisame was happy about it as he was willing to fight.

Meanwhile Team Gai were on there way when Shippo sense something.

"Someone's coming," Shippo said.

Neji activated his Byakugan and saw a sword coming their way from behind.

"Behind us," Neji shouted.

They look to see the sword coming their way.

They dodge the sword as Kisame jumped out.

"You are…" Gai responded.

"You know him Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Gai asked.

Tenten and Neji look at Gai with disbelief.

"Your memory is as bizarre as your title, but I'll refresh your memory," Kisame responded.

Neji stared at Kisame with his Byakugan.

"Impossible, he has huge amount of chakra," Neji said, "I haven't seen this much since Naruto."

Kisame threw his sword into the air and made the hand signs.

Then he spilled water out of his mouth that flooded the area.

Kisame grab his sword and came at Gai first.

Lee kicked Kisame's hand in the air sending his sword flying.

"8-Trigram Air-Palm!" Neji shouted facing his palms at Kisame.

A blast of wind formed from Neji's hand sending Kisame back.

Kisame used his sword to land safely.

Tenten summoned a spike ball with a paper bomb attach from her huge scroll at Kisame.

Kisame used his sword to block the attack but then the weapon exploded.

Kisame escaped underwater as Shippo waited out on a rock formation above the water.

"_He's not done just yet," _Shippo thought.

"You must be…" Gai responded.

"So you now remember me," Kisame responded coming out of the water.

"We met before haven't we?" Gai asked.

"You have a talent to get on my nerve," Kisame responded.

Meanwhile Sakura Chiyo and Kakashi were fallowing me as I track Sasori's scent as well as Gaara's.

"Naruto how long have the Akatsukis been after you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know for sure," I responded.

"2 ½ years ago two members came for Naruto but failed," Kakashi explained, "For some reason they waited 3 years to move."

"Its because they needed to make preparations to extract the tail beast," Chiyo explained.

"To extract them from the Jinchuuriki," I said.

"Kakashi-sensei told us about it long time ago," Sakura explained.

At the same time the Shukaku was being removed from Gaara.

Zetsu noticed us and informed the Akatsukis. Itachi decided to go after us since I was with them.

"Everyone hault!" Kakashi ordered.

We stopped in an open field where Itachi was waiting. I knew from his scent who he was.

"Itachi Uchiha," I responded.

"It been a long time Naruto, Kakashi," Itachi responded.

"So this is the boy who killed his whole clan," Chiyo said.

Sakura was getting ready to strike but Kakashi stopped her.

"Naruto Sakura I want you two to stay back and give me back up," Kakashi said, "Against this opponent we can't risk going off on our own. No matter what don't look Itachi strait in the eyes focus on his feet."

"Not a problem," I said.

"I fought the Sharingan before, as long as we're in a group we can help each other stop the Genjutsu," Chiyo said.

"That's true for any Genjutsu type, but Itachi has the Mangekyou Sharingan, you can be caught in it without realizing it," Kakashi said, "I was put into a Genjutsu that felt like three days, but really was just a minute, and I was put in a coma for a week."

"You know so much after one fight," Itachi responded.

"However after it you left so the jutsu must cause eye damage," Kakashi responded and revealed his Sharingan, "Now lets see how much damage your eyes took."

I smirked and got ready to fight.

During Team Gai's battle, Gai tried to kick Kisame but was blocked by the sword.

Gai kicked it and send it back.

"Now!" Gai shouted.

Neji Tenten and Lee came at Kisame from above. Kisame made some hand signs and 3 water clones appeared.

Each water clone stopped Neji Tenten and Lee.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Kisame shouted making the hand sign.

Water sprayed out of each of the water clone's arms and formed 3 water prisons with Neji Tenten and Lee in them.

Gai tried to attack with Kisame's sword but the sword tear up his hands with scales.

"Lee Neji Tenten," Gai responded as he watch his students hold their breaths unable to move.

"Now with those three out of the way, I got you to myself," Kisame said as his sword returned to him.

Gai took out his Nun-chucks and swirled one end around.

"Shall we begin!" Kisame shouted running toward Gai.

At the same time our battle with Itachi was beginning.

"I need you to come with me Naruto," Itachi said sticking his finger out.

I could sense that I was caught in a Genjutsu just from that.

Kakashi went to attack Itachi but found himself facing what look like a shadow clone as the real one seem to come at me.

I made the hand sign knowing what to do.

"Release!" I shouted.

Both illusions faded but something was still off as Kakashi Sakura and Chiyo were knock out.

"_His Genjutsu is stronger than I thought,"_ I thought as they got up and turned to Itachi.

Meanwhile Gai was doing his best to stop Kisame.

Neji came up with a plan to get him Tenten and Lee out of their prison.

Gai was hit into the water as Kisame made some hand sign.

"Water Style: Shark Feeding Frenzy Jutsu!" Kisame shouted hitting the water.

Several Water sharks fired into the water coming at Gai.

Gai started unleashing the inner gates of chakra to help.

A blast of chakra from Gai pushed the sharks and the water away.

"8-Trigram Air Palm!" Neji shouted sending an air palm that destroyed his water clone freeing him.

Neji hit Lee's water clone destroying it, then Tenten's as both were free.

"Thanks Neji," Tenten said.

They watch as Gai took a pose in the air. Gai dodge Kisame's attack and send multiple firey fist hitting Kisame into the ground hard.

The jutsu failed but something was off.

It turned out that it wasn't Kisame they were fighting

At the same time I was still caught into Itachi's Genjutsu.

The Itachis turn into birds and form together in the air.

"Come with me," Itachi said.

"Not as long I can fight," I said making the hand sign again.

Itachi's birds turned into shurikans coming at me.

"Release!" I shouted.

The shurikans disappeared along with Itachi but I knew I was still caught into a Genjutsu.

"Naruto," I heard someone said.

I turned to see Takashi standing there.

"You sure have grown since I last saw you," Takashi said.

"Nice try, but I know this is a Genjutsu," I said.

"I'm hurt Naruto, aren't we friends?" Takashi said.

"Takashi is, but he was shot and killed years ago," I said.a

"Well I'm back so come on," Takashi said.

I remember back during my training trip with Jiriaya.

…_Flashback…_

_We were on a boat on a river near a town._

"_Listen Naruto I'm going to give you tips on what to do when you're caught in Genjutsu," Jiriaya said._

"_Tips, but you already taught me how to release Genjutsu," I responded._

"_That's true but there will be times where you can't release yourself from Genjutsu," Jiriaya responded, "If you're by yourself, then you can't do anything about it"_

"_So basically I'm good as dead," I responded._

"_True, but if you have a comrade who knows how to release Genjutsu with you, then they can release the hold on you," Jiriaya said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"_Sakura, please release the Genjutsu on me,"_ I thought closing my eyes.

Sure enough I felt someone touch me.

I open my eyes and saw that Sakura and Chiyo both were the ones that released the Genjutsu on me.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto said.

"When you kept shouting release while making the hand sign we figured you were trying to break the Genjutsu," Sakura said thinking, _"Not to mention you were talking about Takashi as if you were seeing him."_

I noticed that Kakashi was still fighting Itachi on his own.

"Naruto are you ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'll show him not to try and trick me with Genjutsu," I said.

Itachi made some hand signs and blew a fireball at us.

We dodge the attack as I pulled out one of my scrolls.

Kakashi had dug underground from the attack. Kakashi jumped out from underground but Itachi stopped and grabbed him forcing him to look into his eyes.

Just then Kakashi climb out of the hole in one piece revealing that the one Itachi had was a shadow clone.

"Now Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"On it," I shouted from the air.

I had unleashed my inner power as my eyes were more fox like and my nails were longer, as I forming a Rasengan in my hand in the air and use my other hand.

I remember when I started learning how to do this.

…_Flashback…_

_Jiriaya and I were in an open field talking about our next training._

"_Unleashed my inner power at will?" I asked._

"_That's right, you said during your fight with Sasuke you felt unbelievable power," Jiriaya said, "I believe that power was your true demon power that was dormant in you, but was the source of your demon base jutsus."_

"_Okay, but why are we focusing on it now?" I asked._

"_So that you can infuse it with your Rasengan. You see, the fourth Hokage may have created the Rasengan, but he had plans in improving the Rasengan, which is part of the reason I learn it as well," Jiriaya said._

"_Wait how can you improve the Rasengan?" I asked._

"_I already have, but I'm not telling you how until the time has come. The point is, that now that you have gain the hang of using the Rasengan, you now must learn how to improve it into your very own Rasengan," Jiriaya said, "If we can fully unleashed that sleeping power in you, you can fuse it with your Rasengan making it several times stronger."_

…_End of Flashback…_

I finished fusing my power into the Rasengan making it bigger and stronger.

"Giant Rasengan!" I shouted jabbing it into the shadow clone and Itachi.

"_Amazing,"_ Sakura thought.

"_That boy,"_ Chiyo thought.

At that moment I sense something off about Itachi right as he flew back into the ground.

When it was over we were in the same position as Team Gai as the guy we were fighting wasn't Itachi.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll get Chiyo to know about Naruto in the next chapter, when the teams rested. Anyways I thought it would be better to have Naruto sees a Genjutsu with Takashi. So you know, I'm going to twist things around about what happen to Gaara after the Shukaku was extracted from him. Something I thought of using based off what happen to Kushina after Madara released the Nine-tails from her body. I hope you read that part of Naruto Manga because that will give you ideas, and it'll reflect on Chiyo's fate in this story as well.  


* * *

**Next Time:** Chiyo send word to the sand about the person posing Itachi as it was a member of the sand council. We camp out to rest from our battle and Chiyo learns something about me. The next day we finally arrive at the hide out with Team Gai and we have another problem in our hands. What kind of trouble is in store for us and what is it that happen to Gaara? Read To Find Out...


	42. The Truth

**The Truth**

"This is," Chiyo said.

"Do you know this man?" Kakashi asked.

The man was a dark hair man wearing the Akatsuki's robes.

"Yes, he's Yuura and he's a council member of the sand village," Chiyo explained.

"I knew something was off when I hit him with my giant Rasenga," I said.

"Is it some kind of Ninjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"None that I heard of," Chiyo answered.

"It was no Transformation considering that fireball was the real thing," Kakashi said, "The Uchiha Clan created that jutsu, its their specialty."

Meanwhile Itachi and Kisame were at the mountains proud as they did their job and saved the amount of chakra needed.

Sasori wasn't so happy as the two bodies were his subordinates.

Chiyo send a mechanical bird back to the sand with news of what she learn.

"They probably going to use the one-tail to make a new Jinchuriki," Chiyo said, "Before Gaara there were 2 other Jinchurikis of the Shukaku, and each of them died immediately after the Shukaku was removed."

"What if the tail beast wasn't sealed yet?" Sakura asked.

"They're trapped in their host forever unable to act on their will freely forced to send their power to the host," Chiyo said.

"It'll be fine Sakura," I said, "I won't be sealed that easily, and Gaara will be fine."

"But Naruto," Sakura responded.

"If I was going to be sealed into someone or something I would have been sealed years ago," I said, "I'll be fine."

Chiyo was confuse as she still didn't know that I was the new tailed beast.

Later that night we rested for the night.

Team Gai was resting as well especially since Gai opened 6 inner chakra gates.

Chiyo and Kakashi were still awake as Sakura and I were asleep.

Chiyo look at me thinking of a small boy with red hair.

"Kakashi, what is Naruto exactly?" Chiyo asked.

Kakashi turned to Chiyo confuse.

"At first I thought he was a Jinchuriki like Gaara, but now that I think about it, that tail before, his power he showed earlier…" Chiyo said, "There's no way a Jinchuriki could be that powerful turning into the beast sealed in them."

"That's because he isn't a Jinchuriki," Kakashi explained, "His full name is Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the Nine-Tail Fox's Son."

"The Nine-Tails…I heard that the boy was allowed to live, but I never thought he was allowed to be a ninja," Chiyo said.

"The 4th Hokage made arrangements for Naruto to become a ninja by his choice," Kakashi said.

Chiyo thought about something back during the battle.

"Who was this Takashi boy Naruto was talking about while he was under Genjutsu?" Chiyo asked.

"Takashi, in simplest terms, was Naruto's first friend. In fact he was the one who taught Naruto about trust in friendship and other things," Kakashi said, "You see Naruto use to tell us that he lived a lonely life. He was hated cause of his father, and he use to pull pranks to get back on them. At that time he had no single human friend. It should sound familiar since that's the life a Jinchuriki goes through, just like Gaara."

"This Takashi person, he's dead isn't he?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, apparently he was shot and killed. That's why Naruto wants to save Gaara, so he wouldn't loose another friend," Kakashi said, "But the thing is, Takashi left Naruto a gift, because thanks to Takashi, Naruto can make friends with almost anyone, and gain their trust."

Chiyo look down thinking about what Kakashi said.

"Okay everyone, break time is over," Kakashi said waking us.

We headed off after that.

Team Gai headed off after they recovered as well.

The next day the extraction was completed.

Gaara hit the ground unconscious thought to be dead by the Akatsuki.

Team Gai arrived at the entrance.

"The scent is strong here," Shippo said.

Neji activated his Byakugan and look in it.

"I can't explain what I see in there," Neji said.

Gai tried to punch the rock but it did nothing.

The Akatsuki could hear the noise and Sasori and Deidara decided to handle it as the others leave.

"What should we do?" Tenten asked.

"We have to break the barrier first," Gai said, "You're late Kakashi."

Kakashi, Sakura, Chiyo and I landed at the lake with them.

"We ran into some trouble," Kakashi said.

"Naruto, Sakura," Lee responded seeing us.

"Naruto," Neji responded.

"Hey been a long time," I greeted.

"Who's the old lady?" Tenten asked.

"She's an advisor for the hidden sand village," I explained, "She maybe old but she's good."

"So Kakashi what do you think about the barrier?" Gai asked.

"it's a 5-prong seal, that seal tag is one of five, they're probably separated and can only be removed if all five are removed at the same time," Kakashi explained.

"Naruto I'm going home," Shippo said after jumping on my head.

"Alright, make sure Kurama knows what you been through," I said.

"Right!" Shippo responded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Neji activated his Byakugan and found the other 4 seals.

"There's one ontop of a rock 500 meters northeast. One on a trunk of a tree 350 meters south east," Neji said, "One on a rock wall 650 meters northwest. Final one inside a groove of a tree 800 meters southwest."

"Considering the distance we'll need our radios," Gai said pulling out his.

Team Gai and Kakashi put on their radio, as Gai and Lee tied their headbands over their foreheads to go with it.

"Frequency should be set at 174," Gai said before he Neji Tenten and Lee jumped off 4 separate directions.

I didn't say anything but I could sense faint life in Gaara in the cave. It was weak and by how it feels, its getting weaker by the hour.

Team Gai arrived at the four destinations.

"Okay everyone on three," Gai said.

They grab the tags as well as Kakashi with the one on the boulder.

"Sakura get ready to punch the wall," I said.

"Right," Sakura responded.

All 5 pull the seal off as Sakura ran up and punch the wall.

The wall shattered in pieces as we look inside to see a empty cave except for Deidara and Sasori who was standing over Gaara.

"We're to late," Kakashi said.

Meanwhile at all 4 areas the ground or water formed clones of Tenten Neji Lee and Gai that they were facing.

"It seems we fell for a trap," Gai said.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to stop here since this is where the battle begins. Anyways since there's not a certain thing that was in the episodes of Naruto Shippuuden with Team Gai's Battle I'm not going to focus on them. Mainly on Sakura's and Chiyo's battle and Naruto's and Kakashi's Battle.

Also I let Belletrist Word Salad adopt The Nine-Tail Fox's son to create their own version. So check out God's Mercy

* * *

**Next Time:** Kakashi and I go after Gaara to rescue him from Deidara while Sakura and Chiyo battle against Sasori. However the battle seem more intense than we thought. How will we survive this battle? Read To Find Out...


	43. Battle Begins

**Battle Begin**

Kakashi Sakura Chiyo and I were in the cave that only Deidara and Sasori was in.

I could still sense life from Gaara but it was slowly slipping.

"You're going to pay," I said with a growl.

"That must be the new Nine-tails," Deidara said.

"I'll take care of this one," Sasori said.

"No I'll take him," Deidara said.

They started arguing over who should face me.

I took out a scroll and unsealed a weapon from it and threw it.

Sasori's tail came out of nowhere and blocked it.

Deidara's clay bird took Gaara as Deidara jump on it and flew off.

"Get back here!" I shouted running off.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi shouted running after me.

Kakashi tried to call Gai but Gai was busy fighting his clone.

Inside the cave Sakura was starting to panic.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm here stay behind me," Chiyo said and took out Kunais link to a chakra string and threw them at Sasori.

Sasori blocked them with his tail.

However the Kunai's moved and rip through the robes revealing that they were facing a puppet.

"Sakura that's not Sasori's real body it's a puppet," Chiyo explained.

"I can tell but where is his real body?" Sakura asked.

"A puppeteer controls his puppets from behind but they leave themselves open for attacks, so to cover it, Sasori made that puppet where he can control it from the inside," Chiyo explained, "That's Sasori's favorite puppet Hiruko, that I know well."

"Then what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"We need to force Sasori out of Hiruko's body, but the most terrifying thing is that the hidden traps and mechanisms," Chiyo explained.

"But you know this puppet right?" Sakura asked.

"At first I thought so, but that might not be the case," Chiyo said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I don't recognize that left arm, and that back armor wasn't there before, most likely for extra defense," Chiyo explained referring to the arm with spikes sticking out and the face armor, "We must also consider that the traps and mechanisms were improved."

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"We must destroy Hiruko to get Sasori out, but I don't have the power to do that. But Sakura you do," Chiyo said, "With all that training with Tsunade you have her monstrous strength. Sakura you must get close to Sasori and dodge the mechanisms."

"Because they're poisonous right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, even a slight scratch can be fatal," Chiyo said, "You have to know every weapon and trap it has."

"But I don't have that knowledge," Sakura said.

"Relax I can help you there," Chiyo said removing her headband and undo the tie letting her hair down, "Besides I already made the first move."

Chiyo explained it to Sakura while Sasori grew impatient.

Outside Kakashi and I were looking up at Deidara.

"Are you sure you want to stick around to fight me, Sharingan Kakashi?" Deidara asked, "You should be more worried about the girls in there, Sasori is a whole lot stronger than me."

"Kakashi-sensei, Gaara's not dead," I said.

"What?" Kakashi responded.

"Its barely there, but I can still sense life coming from Gaara," I explained, "Either way, we need to get Gaara away from him before its to late. But its up to you if you want to go help Sakura."

Kakashi closed his eye knowing I wouldn't kid about Gaara's life.

"I'll stick with you," Kakashi said.

"Right," I responded.

Inside Chiyo finished explaining things to Sakura.

"Right, lets do this," Sakura responded.

"Good because I hate waiting," Sasori said as he had Hiruko remove the mask revealing its puppet like mouth.

"Relax you'll be dead soon," Chiyo said as she and Sakura rushed in.

Weapons fired from Hiruko's mouth at Sakura and Chiyo.

Chiyo and Sakura dodge the needles perfectly.

Then they noticed Hiruko's left arm had fired between them.

Cylinder capsules fired from the left arm and open sending throwing needles at Chiyo and Sakura.

Again Sakura and Chiyo dodge the attack perfectly.

Sasori was left in confusion of how even Sakura could dodge all his attacks.

Sakura moved in for the final blow.

Sasori send Hiruko tail to response, but his tail stopped cold infront of Sakura as she stopped.

"Now Sakura," Chiyo called.

"Right," Sakura responded.

Sakura punched Hiruko destroying it with one hit.

A cloak figured jumped out of Hiruko as the pieces scattered.

"As expected from my grandmother, to use the puppetry jutsu on the girl so she could dodge the attacks with ease without a single scratch," he said.

Chiyo had chakra strings attach to Sakura from her fingers.

"Not only that but you put some on Hiruko's tail, which explains why it stopped cold," the hooded man said again, "You did it when you threw those kunais."

"Indeed, I tried to hide it as much as I can, so you're good to see it," Chiyo said, "Now remove the cloak so I can finally see my grandson's face again."

The man removed the cloak revealing to be a young man with red hair who was the real Sasori I tried to go after Deidara but his clay bird dodge my attack.

Deidara send more clay birds to attack me.

Kakashi threw Shurikans that hit the bird causing it to explode.

"_We're trying everything and he's still dodging our attacks,"_ I thought, _"And I can't use my chakra bomb without hitting Gaara."_

"You're an odd tailed beast," Deidara said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well Jinchuuriki's I can understand, but you tail beast aren't suppose to care so much about humans," Deidara said, "Even if the human had the tail beast sealed in them."

I got up ready to continued.

"Why even try, when the one-tail was extracted from this Jinchuriki, the Gaara you knew die," Deidara explained.

"_No he's still alive,"_ I thought still sensing the slowly depleting life energy in Gaara, _"Hang in there Gaara."_

* * *

**A/N:** as I promise I set up this with the message that I just deleted

as I mention in the earlier chapters anyone who wants to adopt this story (in other words: create their own version (Including making a cannon off of the cannon) ), and write it anyway they want. And in doing so I gave permission to a fanfiction writer "Belletrist Word Salad" to make their own version their own way, and they already posted it, "God's Mercy".

For those that also read "Naruto's Different Life" and/or "Ninjas in the Mamodo Battle (Crossover of Naruto's Different Life and Zatch Bell Manga) as well as "The Nine-Tail Fox's Son", even if you haven't, since "The Nine-Tail Fox's Son" worked out so well, I decided to crossover "The Nine-Tail Fox's Son" with another Manga series that also has an Anime series for those who didn't read Manga series so that they even know them. However I didn't want to use Zatch Bell again. I narrowed it down to three choices that I thought best fit: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Kekkaishi, and it'll be out of Naruto's POV after Naruto enters the world. Only problem is that I couldn't decide on which one of the three to use. So I decided to make it fair for the readers this time, you can choose which one of the three you want to crossover. I posted a poll on my Biol page where you can vote for one of the three, or if you can't decide between 2/3 or all three, vote through the reviews for the previous chapters (Until I delete this message to add the next chapter with the poll on the chapter (Your vote won't be deleted with the message), or if you already send a private message with your vote: Either way I'll use something out side of Fanfiction to keep up with your votes. The votes will close on 4th of July, for those that lives in the United States, it means it'll end on America's Independence Day. Here's the choices again...  
**Inuyasha  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
Kekkaishi**

* * *

**Next Time:** Kakashi and i are trying to rescue Gaara before its to late. Only problem is that Sakura and Chiyo is up against a human-puppet of the 3rd Kazekage, and he's suppose to be the strongest out of the Kazekages. Does it has to do with that sand comming out of it's mouth, and what plan Sakura has for Sasori's poison? Read To Find Out...


	44. 3rd Kazekage Human Puppet

**3****rd**** Kazekage Human-Puppet**

In the cave Chiyo was surprised seeing Sasori so young.

"_It's impossible, he look as young as he did when he left the sand village," _Chiyo thought.

"Now that you made it this far I'll have to use this," Sasori said taking out a scroll and opening it, "It was hard retrieving this one, but that's what it make it my favorite."

"_Third,"_ Sakura thought reading the writing on the scroll.

A puff of smoke surround Sasori as a human-puppet appeared with dark long hair and wearing a scroll.

"It can't be," Chiyo said.

"What is it Lady Chiyo?" Sakura asked.

"That's the 3rd Kazekage," Chiyo said.

"3rd Kazekage?" Sakura responded, "How's that possible?"

"It been 10 years since the third Kazekage disappeared without a single trace in the sand village, which was the same time Sasori went rogue," Chiyo said, "Now I see that the Akatsuki is now responsible for the death of the Kazekages for the third time."

"Third time?" Sakura asked.

"True that Orochimaru killed Gaara's father, the 4th Kazekage, but one thing was sure was that he was part of the Akatsuki along with Sasori," Chiyo said, "Now they kidnapped Gaara and removed the Shikaku from him, and now I see he's responsible for the third Kazekage."

"Its true I did worked with Orochimaru, but I wasn't responsible for him killing the 4th Kazekage," Sasori explained.

Sakura paid close attention about Orochimaru.

"So you know something about Orochimaru," Sakura said, "Good because I have some questions regardless to him."

"Let's get going," Sasori said.

Third Kazekage puppet dove strait toward Sakura.

Chiyo used the chakra strings to pull Sakura away from it.

Third Kazekage Puppet's arm became full of weapons soaked with poison.

Chiyo use chakra strings to pull Hiruko's tail in front of the attack.

The puppet broke the tail into pieces, but gave time for Sakura to avoid the attack.

3rd Kazekage puppet's arm slots opened with writing on it.

Hundreds of arms came out of the slot at Sakura.

When it hit the ground Sakura manage to avoid each hit with Chiyo's help.

"_With grandmother controlling the girl this will never end,"_ Sasori thought and moved his fingers.

An open pipe appeared in the arms.

"_Oh no,"_ Chiyo thought.

A cloud of poisonous gas blew out of the pipe to fast.

"Sakura hold your breath," Chiyo shouted.

"_Poison,"_ Sakura thought taking in a huge breath of air before the poisonous gas surrounded her.

Chiyo tried to pull Sakura back but it stopped cold as inside the gas cloud Sakura was tied by a rope connected to the third Kazekage puppet's arms.

"Now the girl is doom," Sasori explained.

Sakura struggled to keep holding her breath.

"_I can't give up, Naruto's counting on me,"_ Sakura thought.

Then she remembered Sasuke's headband that I gave her.

"_I can't give up right now,"_ Sakura thought taking out a kunai with a paperbomb attach.

Outside the gas cloud Chiyo was trying to go to Sakura, when suddenly there was an explosion that blew away the poison cloud.

Sakura was flying strait to Chiyo from the blast.

Chiyo saved her and hit her on the back as Sakura regain her breath.

"_She use the explosion to save herself,"_ Chiyo thought, _"That was crazy."_

Just then Sasuke's old headband fell out of Sakura's pouch.

"_A headband?"_ Chiyo thought.

"Hey you," Sakura said to Sasori, "I'll take you down with everything I got, and I will get information out of you about Orochimaru."

Multiple Kunais fired from more pipes at them.

Chiyo took out two scolls and summon two puppets that look a lot like a human.

One had red hair like Sasori's representing a man, the other with long black hair representing a woman.

Sakura turned to see Chiyo holding the scrolls.

"So its them," Sasori said.

"That's right, the first two puppets you ever constructed," Chiyo said, "Mother and Father puppets."

"What's the point of summoning them, I know all their secrets?" Sasori asked.

Chiyo remembered when Sasori made mother and father puppets after his parents were killed, to fill in the missing love of his parents.

The two parent-puppets placed their hands together and separate wires were connected with each hand.

The pair puppets jumped at the 3rd Kazekage's puppet and Chiyo used them to use the wires to cut through the arms.

Sasori made the 3rd Kazekage's arm come off and summon more weapons.

Chiyo had Mother and Father puppets summon weapons as well as the three puppets went against each other.

When Sasori and Chiyo pull their puppets back Mother and Father's weapons were useless.

"Alright, let's get serious then," Sasori said making handsigns.

The third Kazekage's mouth opened and black sand came out levitating into the air.

"So the puppet can also use the 3rd's jutsu," Chiyo said.

"It been a while since people saw this jutsu, after all this is the jutsu that made the 3rd Kazekage the strongest of all the kazekages," Sasori said.

"Lady Chiyo, what is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Well, just as your 1st hokage was known for his wood style jutsus, and your 4th Hokage known for his flying thunder god technique, the sand's 3rd Kazekage was known for a jutsu he created based off one of the previous Shukaku's Jinchurikis, that made him the strongest of the Kazekages," Chiyo said, "The iron sand."

"Iron sand?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you see, the 3rd Kazekage had an ability to change chakra to a magnetic force and by adding iron into his own sand he can use his power to change the shape of the sand," Chiyo explained.

"Okay, now I understand how its based off the power of a jinchuriki of the Shukaku," Sakura said, "But how can a puppet has chakra."

"Sasori is the only one who can create a human puppet that can use any jutsu the puppet was able to use when it was alive," Chiyo said.

"That's not all, that's why this puppet is my favorite," Sasori said.

"Sakura, leave here and go find your teammate and sensei," Chiyo said.

"What?" Sakura responded.

Chiyo took out Sasuke's old headband.

"The headband," Sakura said.

"It dropped out of your pouch," Chiyo said, "If you die here, what's the point of having that headband."

"Thanks but I'm staying here," Sakura said putting the headband in her pouch, "Besides I have some questions to ask Sasori about Orochimaru, whom the owner of this headband is with."

The iron sand took shape into multiple small balls.

"Iron Sand drizzle," Sasori shouted as the sand balls fired at them.

Chiyo use the mother puppet to get Sakura out of the way as the father puppet's arm slots opened.

Chakra shield formed from the slot.

"You upgraded them I see, even add a chakra shield," Sasori said, "However…"

When Chiyo tried to closed father's puppet's slots they couldn't closed due to the iron sand.

"The iron sand renders it useless now, and you were just concern with getting the little girl out of the way," Sasori said, "Now I'll aim at both of you."

The iron sand formed weapons and came right at Sakura and Chiyo.

The sand spikes struck down.

The mother puppet opened it's arm slots and summon a chakra shield for Sakura.

At the same time Chiyo apparently had a puppet arm as it opened up slots for the same chakra shield.

"We puppeteers think the same apparently," Sasori said.

Chiyo tried to close her puppet arm but it was render useless with the iron sand.

It was the same case with the mother puppet.

Chiyo was left with no other choice but remove her puppet arm.

"A puppeteer with no puppet is just a normal person," Sasori said as he used the 3rd Kazekage puppet to summon more iron sand.

The sand took form of a cube and pyramid shape weapons.

"Chiyo use me as a puppet," Sakura said.

"With only one arm, I can't support you as much as I did before, are you sure?" Chiyo asked.

"I may not have as many weapons as a puppet, but I do have the teachings of Lady Tsunade, and the experience of working with Naruto," Sakura said, "Plus, I have secret that Sasori isn't aware of."

"Very well," Chiyo said.

She use her only good arm to attach chakra strings to Sakura.

"_I have to agree, having Tsunade's teachings, and experience working with a son of a former tail beast, would help, but I wander what kind of secret Sakura has,"_ Chiyo thought.

Sakura went strait forward toward the puppet.

Sasori use the pyramid weapon to go after Sakura.

Sakura dodge every attack coming at her, but barely as the attacks hit the ceiling causing the cave to collapsed..

Just then the cube shape weapon came down on top of Sakura.

Sakura barely dodge the attack.

She got up and focused chakra into her fist as she ran forward and punch the weapon with force that send it into the wall.

"_This girl,"_ Sasori thought.

"I'm not done yet," Sakura said.

Far from Sakura's battle Kakashi and I kept going after Deidara.

"Kakashi-sensei, I hope you have a way to stop this guy without harming Gaara, because at this rate I won't be able to hit him with the Rasengan, even with the teleportation Jutsu," I said.

"I do, but it requires a jutsu that I created during the time you were with Master Jiriaya," Kakashi said.

"I'm listening," I responded.

Back at what was left of the hide out Sakura caught her breath.

"_Incredible, in a short amount of time this girl is already reading Sasori's movements,"_ Chiyo thought.

Sakura remembered something from Tsunade's training.

(**A/N:** Just for this flashback it'll be 100% in normal POV)

…_Flashback…_

_Tsunade and Sakura were having the private lesson Tsunade promised._

"_Sakura, we're going to work on reading my movements, incase you're in a dangerous battle, you know why?" Tsunade asked._

"_Because it's part of having to be able to defend myself as well as others, so that I can help heal my comrades, without worrying about being harm myself," Sakura said._

"_That's right," Tsunade said, "Lets say if your opponent is Naruto, who can use a plain teleportation jutsu, and you need to help a comrade, unless you can tell where Naruto would teleport to, you'll be struck down before you can reach anyone injured."_

"_Right," Sakura understood._

"_Now, I'll be coming at you with multiple attacks, and you must read my attacks," Tsunade explained._

…_End of Flashback…_

"_I spend so much time learning how to read movements, and now its finally paying off,"_ Sakura thought_, "And this is simple considering a puppeteer's weakness is that they move their fingers before attacking."_

Sasori moved his fingers and made the sand become an endless web of spikes going everywhere.

Chiyo tried to help and Sakura manage to evade fatal attacks but she still came out of it with cuts from the attack.

"Sakura are you alright?" Chiyo asked.

Sakura swayed alittle which confirmed her fear.

"Of course, you poisoned the iron sand," Chiyo said,

"_Here's my chance,"_ Sakura thought collapsing.

"The poison paralyzes the body, she would have had three days to live," Sasori said, "Ashame I won't allow it."

Sasori had the 3rd Kazekage puppet attack Sakura as he said that with a blade from its arm.

Suddenly Sakura got up and punch the 3rd Kazekage puppet into pieces with a chakra charge punch, surprising Sasori and Chiyo.

Sakura headed toward Chiyo.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but how is it the poison isn't affecting you?" Chiyo asked.

"Because of this," Sakura said taking out the remaining antidotes in injection form.

"Is that?" Chiyo asked.

"The same antidote I made for Kankaro," Sakura said, "I was able to make three extra, knowing we might have to fight Sasori and deal with his poison, and made them in injection form."

"Then you used one of the three on yourself," Chiyo said, "So that means, this was the secret you were talking about?"

"Yeah, and it gives whoever it injects into a temporary immunity to the poison for three minutes," Sakura said, "You can use it now for that immunity, or save it in case you get poisoned as well, either way it'll leave us with one left."

"Right, I'll save mine then," Chiyo said taking one, "Lets take the three minutes we have to win this."

* * *

**Next Time:** Sasori reveal himself as a self human partner and summons 100 puppets that he can control with his puppet body. Chiyo summons 10 of her puppets and Sakura with her to help. But with only 3 minutes of immunity, can they win this battle? Read to Find Out...


	45. Living Human Puppet Sasori

**Living Human Puppet Sasori**

Sakura used as little chakra as she can to heal her's and Chiyo's wounds.

While she was doing that Sasori figured out how she made an antidote, and that she was a medical ninja.

Sasori heard rumors of the leaf's new medical program and knew Sakura was one of the former students.

Sasori took off his cloak revealing to be a self human puppet with weapons sticking out of his back, a cord coming out from a compartment of his abdomen, a scroll holder with scrolls in it attach to his back, and a cylinder in the chest.

"That explains, why you haven't age since you left the sand village," Chiyo said, "You turned yourself into a human puppet."

Meanwhile during Kakashi and my chase to save Gaara, I turned to Kakashi curious about that new jutsu.

"So Kakashi-sensei, how is that jutsu going to help us save Gaara?" I asked at a low tone so that Deidara wouldn't hear us.

"Well, it's a long distance jutsu, which would help, since our opponent is a long distance type, but that doesn't mean it'll stop him long enough to save Gaara," Kakashi said, "However with you being mostly a close range type, we can work together to slow him down enough to save Gaara."

"Alright, then tell me what we need to do," I said.

"One thing, we need to find away to create an opening for the attack, which will be hard consider we're up against an opponent that was able to infiltrate the sand village and took down Gaara," Kakashi explained, "With that in mind, even with your bat transformation, and the teleportation jutsu, it'll be difficult to stop him."

"So what then?" I asked.

"Just listen, and I'll explained everything to you," Kakashi said.

Back at the hideout, Sakura and Chiyo were using large boulders for shields against the flames coming at them from cannons on Sasori's hands.

Sasori stopped the flames and then send a weapon like cord from his abdomen.

It struck Sakura on the side and hit the ground behind her.

"Now die," Sasori shouted going after Chiyo.

Sakura use the cord and pulled it over and over.

"_Chiyo hasn't took the antidote, I can't allow her to be hit,"_ Sakura thought pulling until it reached it's end.

Sasori stopped cold in front of Chiyo before was thrown toward Sakura.

Sakura punched Sasori into multiple pieces

The cylinder hit the ground as well far from the parts.

"_It's over,"_ Sakura thought in relief as the three minutes were up.

She stopped cold as she heard the parts come together until Sasori was whole again.

Chiyo knew it was trouble as she use chakra string to pull her arm back knowning that now that the 3rd Kazekage puppet was destroyed the effect of the iron sand should be gone for both her arm and Mother and Father puppets.

Sakura watch as Chiyo's puppet arm reattach.

Chiyo took out one of her last scrolls, opened it and summoned 10 of her own puppets, all wearing white cloaks.

"Impressive, they said the strength of a puppeteer is the number of puppets they can use at once," Sasori said, "This is the famous technique that took down a base of grandmother's."

"_This is incredible,"_ Sakura thought.

Sasori pulled out his scrolls from their slots, opened them, then open a compartment from his chest.

Hundreds of chakra strings appeared as Sasori summoned 100 puppets of his own, each having a red cloak.

"You're very unfortunate, I rarely have to use all 100 of my puppets," Sasori said.

"Sakura, the first antidote has worn off, we both have 1 antidote left," Chiyo said, "We can't afford waisting the final 2 antidotes right now."

"I know that's why I would wait for an opening to attack," Sakura said.

Sasori send all his puppet at them at that moment.

Chiyo used her puppet's every weapon traps to fight off as many of the 100 puppets as she could.

However more kept coming after they were destroyed.

"_To many,"_ Chiyo thought.

All of the sudden Sakura came out of nowhere and punch one of the puppets shattering it.

"_We need to save the antidote,"_ Chiyo thought.

Suddenly an attack from a puppet hit her side.

Chiyo used one of her good puppets to destroy the one that attack her.

"Lady Chiyo," Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura, just go after Sasori, leave the rest to me," Chiyo said.

"Right," Sakura said.

She headed toward Sasori, dodging every attack as Chiyo used her puppets to protect her.

Finally Sakura had an opening and threw a puppet head Chiyo gave her.

It grew into its real form and slam into Sasori into a wall sealing him and his chakra.

However during the sealing the cylinder removed itself from Sasori's puppet body.

Chiyo took out the antidote and jab it into her as the poison finally was taking effect.

Suddenly one of Sasori's puppets took form of Sasori and grabbed a sword as the cylinder was in it now.

Sakura noticed it as Sasori went to attack Chiyo.

Sakura moved in front of Chiyo and took the hit of the blade right through her chest.

Chiyo quickly finish the injection and send chakra strings to Mother and Father puppet while making it look like she was collapsing.

Mother and Father puppet came from behind and stabbed Sasori right through the cylinder.

"How did you know?" Sasori asked.

Chiyo removed the blade and search Sakura's pouch and found the last antidote and inject it into her.

"I had a theory when I saw you put yourself together, and you proved it when you went to attack," Chiyo said, "That cylinder was the only thing left of your human self, the only thing allowing you to move even though you're a human puppet, your heart."

Chiyo tried to heal Sakura as best as she could finding it not working.

"It won't work, the blade penetrated her heart," Sasori said, "She's good as dead."

"_Maybe not,"_ Chiyo thought and used a jutsu she created.

"I'm telling you its pointless," Sasori said.

"I'm not trying to heal her, I'm reviving her," Chiyo said.

Sasori then understood what Chiyo was doing, as it was a jutsu she originally created for him.

"That's right I'm using portion of my life energy into her as a reanimation jutsu," Chiyo said, "Normally I have to sacrifice myself, but since Sakura isn't dead yet, I won't have to."

Sakura started gaining conscious and heard Chiyo.

"Young girl you wanted info on Orochimaru am I correct?" Sasori asked Sakura once she was up.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"In congratulation for defeating me, I'll share some info with you," Sasori said, "In 10 days from now, at the Tenchi bridge at the grass village, I'm suppose to meet one of my spies that is working for Orochimaru. However it seems I won't be able to go there, but if you go there you might get what you're looking for from Orochimaru."

With that info Sasori finally died.

Chiyo knew then that Sasori purposely let her kill him.

"Sakura, let's go find your sensei and teammate, they might have gotten Gaara back by now," Chiyo said, "I have one more thing to do."

Sakura remembered the reanimation jutsu and understood what she meant.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reanimation:** Bringing life to a lifeless body.

It may seem like a wild imagination, but scientist been studying the possibility of something like that for years, and thanks to it we can do successful transplant of the heart without killing the one having it. However despite the studies and test on the subject, it's still proven impossible to bring someone that was already dead for a long time back to life.

However I won't say that miracles aren't possible, because I know everyday miracles can happen.

Also so that you know why I didn't go back to the sand village with Kankaro Temari and a squad of sand ninjas assembling, or try to include Team Gai's battle, is that for this arch I was trying to focus on Sakura's and Chiyo's battle against Sasori, and Naruto's and Kakashi's battle against Deidara.

Lastly I'm having Naruto's battle against Deidara and bringing Gaara out from dying and NOT being dead, into one chapter so that there won't be any chapters to short.

Also I'm not going to use what Jiriaya warned Naruto about him using against Deidara but it WILL appear later.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kakashi and I put our plan into action into saving Gaara. With Kakashi's new Sharingan, and my giant Rasengan, I'm sure we can get Gaara away from Deidara. But can we save Gaara, and beat Deidara? Read to Find Out...**  
**


	46. Saving Gaara

**Saving Gaara**

Kakashi was explaining to me about the plan.

Deidara was starting to wander what we were planning.

"So you think your giant Rasengan will do it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Good," Kakashi said and closed both eyes while making the handsign.

When he opened his sharingan eye it the tomecs were fuse together into a mangyekyo sharingan but different from Itachi's.

"Is that…a mangyekyo sharigan?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Kakashi said.

"What?" I responded.

"It's kind of like my own version Mangyekyo Sharingan," Kakashi said, "However it's different from Itachi's, like I didn't have to kill someone close to me to gain it, and I can't use the type of genjutsu Itachi's can or produce the black flames."

"Okay," I responded.

"Don't worry Naruto, what I said is true, but it does have its own jutsu, one of which I can use for this plan," Kakashi explained.

I nodded as it made sense to me.

"Naruto if I mess up, even if you have an opening, don't waist it," Kakashi said, "You maybe at the same rank as Shikamaru, but as you know already, you're not as smart as him. So make sure you don't mess up if that happens."

"Understood," I responded.

"Mangyekyo Sharingan!" Kakashi said looking at Deidara with his Sharingan.

The area around Deidara became wavy.

Suddenly Deidara found himself being pulled into something as well as the area around him.

Meanwhile I jumped up on the cliff and continued running at a safe distance from Kakashi's jutsu until I had the right moment.

However during the pull Kakashi ended up loosing focus and it ended, but not before taking Deidara's arm.

At that moment I came from behind Deidara forming the Giant Rasengan.

"Giant Rasengan!" I shouted.

Deidara quickly jump out of the way and I smile, because at the same time a shadow clone transformed into a bat reached the mouth and transformed back to normal.

It pulled the mouth open and grabbed Gaara before transforming back into a bat.

When I saw that Gaara was safe I turned the giant Rasengan at the clay bird and destroyed it.

"Bat Transformation Jutsu!" I shouted transforming into a bat.

Deidara landed on the ground.

I landed far enough to be hidden and took out a scroll.

The shadow clone took Gaara onto a tree and transformed back to normal.

I had another Shadow clone check on Kakashi-sensei who was recovering with his sharingan back to normal.

Deidara was now deciding what to do.

Suddenly the ground shaked from under him causing him to almost loose his balance.

He turned to see the cause and saw me in fox demon form with two tails.

I tackled him and hit him with my tail sending him flying.

I quickly formed the chakra bomb and swallowed it.

"_This is for Gaara,"_ I thought and fired the chakra bomb.

It hit Deidara at high speed and exploded without doing further damage.

I transformed back to normal and walked over to where Deidara was at.

However when I got there instead of seeing the remains of Deidara, I saw a clay substitute.

"Substitute," I responded.

I sniff around and used my hearing and knew he was hiding.

"_Well at least Gaara's safe, but we need to get him to Sakura before it's to late,"_ I thought.

Kakashi jumped down to me.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, luckily I learned how to control how much power to add into the chakra bomb," I said, "Good timing Sakura."

Kakashi turned to see that Sakura and Chiyo had jumped down to them.

"How did you find us?" Kakashi asked.

"We saw an explosion and I figure that Naruto used the chakra bomb," Sakura said.

"It was, after Gaara was safe and out of range," I explained, "Speaking of which."

I waved my hand and the shadow clone that was carrying Gaara jumped down.

It put Gaara down before disappearing.

"I can't explain how its possible but Gaara is still alive but barely," I explained.

"What?" Chiyo responded.

Sakura check Gaara's vital.

"Naruto's right, it's faint but there is a heartbeat," Sakura said.

"What about your opponent?" Chiyo asked.

"He's hiding, but it won't be long until he's found out," I said with a fox grin.

At the time I said that Deidara turned around to escape just to see Neji Tenten Lee and Gai standing there a little beat up from their battle.

"Good job Neji," Gai told Neji whose Byakugan was active.

Sakura Kakashi and Chiyo turned to see them as I smirked.

Tenten summoned shurikans to attack, but Deidara blocked it with a kunai in his mouth.

Deidara went to the remaining of his clay bird and took a bite out of the clay, chewed it and swallowed it.

I sensed trouble right away.

"Neji," I asked.

"Yeah, I know, he's building chakra in one spot," Neji explained.

"He's using himself as a bomb. We got to get out of here," Kakashi said.

I took a scroll and bit down on it.

"Fox Demon Transformation: 1-tail!" I shouted.

I transformed into a 1 tail version of my true form.

"Sakura put Gaara on me, I'll carry him," I explained.

"Right," Sakura said picking Gaara up and putting him on my back.

We started running as Deidara's body started expanding.

Finally he exploded with a blast coming our way.

Suddenly the blast of the explosion seem to be sucked into one spot.

"_That jutsu,"_ I thought and turned to Kakashi-sensei.

His mangyekyo sharingan was activated.

The jutsu finally disappeared completely.

"Where did it go?" Tenten asked.

"To another dimension," Kakashi explained as his sharingan returned to normal, "I manage to get it just in time."

He collapsed but Gai stopped him.

Lee and Neji move Gaara off my back as I transformed back to human form.

"Lay him down, I'll see what I can do," Sakura said.

"Right," Neji responded as he and Lee laid him down.

Sakura tried a medical jutsu on Gaara for a few minutes but stopped.

"Sorry guys, I tried but his heart rate keeps dropping," Sakura said.

I look at Gaara and clench my fist as memories of Takashi went through my head.

"I trained so hard," I said.

Everyone turned to me confuse.

"I trained for 2 ½ years, so that I can save Sasuke before its to late, so that what happened to Takashi never happened again," I said, "And now all I can do is watch Gaara die right infront of me, unable to do anything about it again."

Chiyo look down remembering what Kakashi told her about Takashi.

She suddenly got down on her knees and started using the reanimation jutsu.

"Lady Chiyo," Sakura said.

"You might not be able to do anything, but I can," Chiyo said, "I don't know if I'll survive using this jutsu to save someone twice but at least I can try."

Sakura remembered it was Chiyo saved her using the same jutsu.

Chiyo struggled using the jutsu as she was already low on chakra.

I knew she was having trouble and quickly sat next to Gaara across from her.

I placed my hands on hers and channeled my chakra into her hands.

"What are you doing?" Chiyo asked.

"If you're low on chakra to save Gaara, then you can use my chakra," I explained, "Anything to save Gaara from the brink of death."

Chiyo look at me, then nodded and started concentrating in mixing my chakra with what was left of hers.

"The chief would be proud of you Naruto," Chiyo said.

"What?" I responded, "You knew…"

"Yes, I knew the chief of Mt. Oinari, I also knew about your father attack on the village. I heard that he saved you, I had to admit, I wander what he was thinking of keeping the kit of the ledgendary 9-tail Fox alive, but now that I got to know you, I'm glad he did, because now you're nothing like your father," Chiyo said, "Trust, loyalty, friendship, your father wouldn't even consider that back then, but you have all of it, and that's what separates you from any tailed beast, and cause of it I know you'll be a great ninja."

I smiled hearing it and nodded.

"Sakura, Princess Tsunade taught you well. It was an honor to work with you," Chiyo explained, "i\If I make it out of this alive, I hope that one day we'll work together again."

"Same here," Sakura responded.

"Naruto, Sakura after seeing what both of you can do, I have no doubt you two would surpass the original three Sanin one day, and I wish you the best of luck in finding your lost comrade," Chiyo said.

At that moment I sensed Gaara's life stronger than it was a few minutes ago as Chiyo retreated her hand.

"There done, and Naruto, I want you to become Gaara's closest friend," Chiyo said before passing out.

Sakura checked her vital signs.

"She's still alive, but we should get her back to the sand village just in case," Sakura said.

"Maybe we can help," someone said

We turned to see Kankaro, Temari, Ebisu, and a squad of sand ninjas standing there.

Then Gaara started waking up.

I turned back to Gaara as he opened his eyes.

"Gaara's waking up," I responded.

Everyone gathered as Gaara started getting slowly.

"Take it easy," I responded.

Gaara look at me and asked, "Naruto."

"One and only," I responded, "We almost lost you, but Lady Chiyo used some kind of jutsu and save your life."

Gaara turned to the unconscious Chiyo in Sakura's arms.

"She's alive but unconscious," Sakura explained.

Gaara look at the group of people around him.

"You all came to save me?" Gaara asked.

"Well, the leaf ninjas already save you when we got here, but yeah we did came to help you," Temari said.

"Of course you're our Kazekage," a sand konochi name Matsuri shouted as the sand ninjas cheered in agreement.

Gaara smiled as he knew he gained the trust of his village.

Temari and Kankaro smiled as well happy to see their little brother was alive.

Kankaro walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto, I know you referring to the reanimation jutsu that Chiyo used, but I have a feeling you helped her out in saving him," Kankaro said, "So from Temari and me both, thank you for saving our little brother."

"Not a problem," I responded.

After Gaara rested a bit we got ready to move for Chiyo's health.

I use the summoning jutsu to summon Akagitsune.

"Akagitsune, I need you to carry Gaara Kakashi and Chiyo until we get to the sand village," I said.

"**I take it you save the one-tail's Jinchuuriki then,"** Akagitsune responded.

"We saved Gaara, but after the Shukaku was removed from him," I explained rather annoyed as I was getting tired of hearing the word Jinchuriki.

"**Fine,"** Akagitsune agreed laying down so that we can get Gaara, Kakashi and Chiyo on him.

With Tenten's help Sakura got Chiyo on Akagitsune's back in front so that she can lay on his neck.

After arguing with Gai it was best, he help Kakashi up next.

Finally we got Gaara on its back.

"Sorry we couldn't get you front seat," I apologize.

"It's okay, Kakashi and Chiyo need it more than I do," Gaara said.

"_Spoken like a true Kazekage,"_ I thought.

We headed out toward the sand village, yet I couldn't help but shake this feeling this won't be the last I would here from Deidara.

Back at the explosion site Zetsu and the newest Akatsuki member Tobi worn a dark cloak and a mask over his face with one eye hole.

Tobi replaced Sasori after finding him dead at the rubble of the hide out were checking it out.

Suddenly Deidara broke out from underground proving he was still alive, and was angry to find out Tobi was his new partner.

Once we got to the sand village, Chiyo and Gaara were checked over by the medics.

Kakashi was as well, but he only needed some rest after we get back to the leaf village.

Gaara made a recovery and we waited for Chiyo.

Sakura came out after helping sand's medics.

"Right now Lady Chiyo is recovering from chakra exhaustion," Sakura said, "Other than that, she's stable and will make a full recovery."

"That's great," I responded.

Kankaro came in soon after.

"Baki send a team to gather the remains of Chiyo's puppets," Kankaro said, "I even requested that they returned with Sasori's puppet body."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"I think I know why," Sakura responded, "He want's to turn Sasori's puppet body into his own puppet to use."

"Yeah, I decided it was time I make my own puppets, and I can start by reparing his puppet body and use it for the good of the sand village instead of against it," Kankaro said.

"I have no objections," Gaara said.

Chiyo finally woke up the next day, but had to stay in the hospital.

Sakura and I decided to visit her while she was awake, but when we got there, Gaara was already there to thank Chiyo for what she did to help save him.

Chiyo also apologized to Gaara for participating in the sealing process in sealing the Shukaku in him.

Now we were heading out since Sakura had info on Orochimaru's whereabouts and we needed to report it before having to go.

Only problem was that Gai insisted of carrying Kakashi on his back.

Gaara Temari and Kankaro came to say goodbye and see us off.

I was about to say something to Gaara when he extend his hand out toward me.

"Someone once told me a hand shake was a symbol of trust between friends," Gaara explained.

I remembered Chiyo telling me to be Gaara's closest friend, which I wanted during the time since Gaara help Lee and me out during the retrieval mission.

"Right," I said and took his hand and shook it creating our trust of friendship, "If you ever need mine and the leaf village's help again, you know how to reach us."

"Yes," Gaara said.

I headed out with the others as we headed back home to the leaf village.

* * *

**Next Time:** We're back in the leaf village and Kakashi is bedridden for a few weeks, leaving Sakura and I needing new teammates for the mission. I checked with team 8 and 10 to find them busy, until I was attack by some unknown leaf ninja. Meanwhile Minato was left with no choice but assign a member from the root division of the Anbu, as well as one as the one he had planned. Whose our knew teammates? Read to Find Out...


	47. New Team Kakashi

**New Team Kakashi **

On the day we were going back to the leaf village, the village received word from Gai.

"Minato we got word from Naruto for team Kakashi," Kushina said.

"What is it?" Minato asked figuring something happened with Kakashi for Naruto to send it.

"His team and team Kakashi has successfully rescued lord Kazekage, with no casualties. However the Shukaku was removed from Lord Kazekage but barely survived it. Kakashi is temporary in able to move without help," Kushina said, "Team Kakashi and Team Gai are heading home."

"That's good," Minato said thinking, _"It's a relief that Gaara survived the removal dispite his odds."_

"Minato, there's another problem," Kushina said.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"It also said that Sakura has a request for a mission regardless in finding Sasuke," Kushina said.

"That is a problem, if Kakashi is unable to go on this mission, Sarutobi's advisor's will be breathing down my neck more about not sending Naruto to a mission outside the village," Minato said as the two did get on him a day after Team Gai left.

"To add to it, they still want to talk to you about an alternative about having a root member join team Kakashi is Sasuke's place," Kushina said.

Minato sighed hearing that.

"I know why, Danzo been wanting Naruto in the root ever since Naruto came here," Minato said, "Let's wait until Team Kakashi gets back and find out about Kakashi's condition, then I'll decide about who to join."

"Right," Kushina agreed.

Days later we arrived at the leaf and Kakashi was send to the hospital.

"Sorry Minato, Kakashi won't be going on another mission for a few more weeks," Tsunade said.

"I was afraid of that," Minato said, "Well I better go and talk to Naruto and Sakura about this mission they requested."

"Good idea," Tsunade said.

Minato disappear in a yellow flash and reappear in his office.

Soon after Sakura and I were let in.

Sakura explained to Minato about the Tenchi bridge.

"Well I don't know if it's a trap or not but either way I'll have to assign you two, new teammates," Minato said.

"Teammates, as in two?" I asked.

"Yeah Naruto, as in two, the elders been breathing down my neck since I send you three to rescue Gaara cause of the fact the Akatsuki were after you," Minato said, "Just think the second new teammate as a backup person until you can get Sasuke back."

"Well that's okay, but what was the arrangements?" I asked.

"Okay I'll tell you since it involves the two of you, but don't tell anyone," Minato said.

"Got it," Sakura responded.

"Roger," I responded as well.

"Have either of you heard of the root division?" Minato asked.

"No I haven't," Sakura said.

"Neither have I," I responded.

"Well the root division is an organization within the leaf of specialize Anbu trained in the ways similar to the mist village back when it was called the bloody mist," Minato said, "You can already get the idea from your experience with Zabuza what that means."

"Yeah," I responded.

"Well it's led by a man name Danzo who was runner up for the position of 3rd Hokage," Minato said.

"Let me guess the elders requested that a member of the root division be our 4th teammate," Sakura said.

"Yes, but this is why I want you to keep it as a secret," Minato said, "Only those of the council is suppose to know about the root. Even though I'm Hokage, Danzo doesn't reveal who are in his root unless necessary, like now."

"Okay, but what about Kakashi-sensei, are they going to send another root member to replace him?" I asked.

"It's unsure right now, but I can say this Naruto, even if they don't or allow me to pick one, I'm going to choose an Anbu as well," Minato said.

"I get it, by picking another Anbu, it still works under the elder's request, and Naruto will still be able to go on this mission," Sakura said.

"Exactly, I can't say who it is, but I can tell you this, I do have one in mind that is best replacement for Kakashi, especially since he has some experience working with Kakashi," Minato said.

"Sounds good to me," I responded.

"Good, now remember to keep what I told you about the root a secret, and when I get things arrange, you'll be able to know," Minato said, "Also Sakura, Tsunade wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Sakura responded.

Sakura and I headed our own ways after the briefing.

Minato ended up meeting with Koharu and Homaru.

"So you agree with our arrangements," Koharu asked.

"Yes but with one exception," Minato said, "Kakashi is unable to go on any missions for at least a week, so I request for his replacement, I pick an anbu member of my choosing."

"I don't see any objections since the original plan was to have an Anbu as Sasuke's replacement," Homaru said, "But get this Minato, if you're persistence of sending the Nine-tails on dangerous missions outside the village lead to the leaf village's downfall to the Akatsuki, you'll be held responsible."

"I understand, and its Naruto, not The nine-tails," Minato said.

"Fine then, we'll inform Dazo about the arrangements," Koharu said.

Somewhere in the village I was walking around thinking about what Minato said.

"How do I work with a guy who shows no emotion," I said out loudly to myself.

"It been a long time Naruto," someone said.

I turned to a male my age, taller than me, wearing an open trench coat like jacket with s shirt that the neck that covered his mouth, the hood of the jacket over his head, and wearing goggles.

I sniff the air and recognize his smell immedietly.

"Oh Shino, it been a long time," I responded.

"You had to use my sense of smell to recognize me?" Shino responded.

"Sorry," I responded.

"Shino you're early," another familiar voice said.

A large dog jumped down with Kiba on it.

Kiba was now the same height as me, wearing a black cloth headband, wearing a black shirt like jacket with black pants.

"Hey Kiba," I responded.

"No way Naruto," Kiba responded, "I thought I recognize your scent."

The dog barked loudly in agreement.

That was when I recognize the dog.

"Akamaru?" I responded pointing at the dog.

"Yeah who else would it be," Kiba said.

"How about the fact the last time I saw him he was small enough he could ride on your head," I responded.

"Really, I guess we been together so much, I didn't even noticed," Kiba said.

"You noticed didn't you Shino?" I asked.

"You recognize Kiba without his scent," Shino said.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Don't mind Shino," Kiba responded, "Hinata sure will be happy to see you back."

Just as Kiba said that I heard a gasp and caught onto Hinata's scent.

Hinata was hiding behind the fence, surprise to see me.

Hinata was wearing a purple jacket with light purple sleeves, dark color pants, a black cloth headband around her neck, and her hair was longer than before.

I use the teleportation jutsu to teleport onto the fence above her.

"Hi Hinata," I greeted.

Hinata fainted seeing me leaving me in confusion.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Naruto what did you do?" Kiba asked coming over.

"I did nothing," I responded.

After a bit Hinata woke up.

"Sorry about surprising you Hinata," I told her when she woke up.

"Oh uh, it's okay," Hinata responded.

"So Naruto, are the rumors true?" Kiba asked.

"Rumors?" I asked.

"About you being promoted to specialize Jonin," Kiba said.

"Oh yeah," I responded, "I was promoted."

"To bad, I was hoping you were still Chuunin," Kiba said.

"Congratuation Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Thanks Hinata," I responded.

After a bit, I decided to check on Shikamaru.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't stay to talk long," Shikamaru said, "Lord Hokage wants me to help out with the Chuunin exam."

"What about Choji?" I asked.

"Choji and Ino will be heading off on a mission with Asuma-sensei, soon," Shikamaru said.

"I don't mind hanging out with Naruto," someone said.

I turned to Choji who was almost as tall as me, wearing a red suit, armor and red cloth headband, and his hair had grew out as well.

"Here Shikamaru, your mother asked me to drop your lunch off," Choji said, "Anyways, I wouldn't mind hanging out with Naruto."

"Come on Choji, you know Asuma-sensei is expecting you on time for the mission," Shikamaru responded.

"He'll understand why I'm late considering I haven't seen Naruto in 2 ½ years," Choji said.

"It's okay Choji, I don't want to cause you any trouble," I said.

"No its okay Naruto," Choji said.

"Choji that maybe true if you informed him before hand, but not right after the meeting time," Shikamaru said.

Suddenly I sense trouble coming as the smell of ink filled my nose.

"Choji Shikamaru, we got trouble," I said.

Just then a beast that look as if it was drawn came at us.

Choji use the partial expansion jutsu on his arm and hit it.

When he hit it, ink splattered everywhere.

Another ink beast came at us from above.

I summoned my tail and hit it, and again it turned into ink and splattered everywhere.

"Over there," Shikamaru said pointing at a roof far from us.

Sure enough there was a leaf ninja our age with black hair, black eyes, wearing grey and black shirt that only covered the top half of his body, and black pants.

_"I haven't seen him before, but he's wearing a leaf headband,"_ I thought, _"So why is he attacking us fellow leaf ninjas?"_

The guy drawed more beast on his scroll

"Shikamaru, I'll get him, you cover me," I said.

"Got it," Shikamaru responded.

I headed toward the guy full speed.

The guy use some kind of Jutsu and brought his drawings to life.

Shikamaru's use the shadow striking jutsu to hit the beast causing them to turn into ink.

I look into the guy's eyes and sense no emotion.

I quickly use the teleportation jutsu as I took out a kunai.

When I reappeared close to the guy he stopped my attack with his own sword.

_"He was able to sense where was I was coming at,"_ I thought.

"Well aren't you cleaver in your own way," The guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The guy noticed Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu was coming at him and jumped out of the way.

He drawed a bird on his scroll and summon it.

"I'll see you later, Naruto," the guy said and use a teleportation jutsu to get away.

_"He knew my name, and said he would see me later. Not to mention those eyes, they seem as if they were filled with hardly any emotion,"_ I thought then remembered what Lord Hokage told Sakura and me, _"Could he be from the root." _

"He got away," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," Choji responded.

"Hey Choji, did you forgot about the mission," someone said.

They turned to see it was Ino standing there.

She was about Sakura's height, she let her hair grown out some more, was wearing a purple top and matching skirt.

"Asuma-sensei was mad when you didn't show up," Ino said.

"Sorry Ino, I was talking with Shikamaru and Naruto when a weird guy showed up and attack us," Choji said.

"Naruto, he's here where is he," Ino responded as she stopped listening after hearing my name.

She saw me on the roof where I was still at.

"Hey Naruto long time no seek," Ino shouted.

"Great now Ino would want to talk to Naruto, I hope Asuma-sensei is understandable," Shikamaru responded.

At the office Minato finish discussing to Danzo about the root member, and gained little information about him that Danzo would allow.

(Normal POV (**A/N: **Since This has to do with Tenzo's appearance and gaining the code name Yamato))

Now Minato was waiting for the Anbu of his choosing.

An Anbu appeared with a cat like mask wearing Anbu armor.

"You called me Lord Hokage," he said.

"Yes Tenzo, I have a mission for you," Minato said, "It's a Jonin rank mission, so you don't need a mask Tenzo."

The Anbu took off his mask showing his face as he had brown hair dark eyes and his forehead protector for his headband as a plate that goes down on the sides to his chin.

"You'll be replacing Kakashi Hatake as team leader of his squad, for their mission," Minato said, "During the time you'll be going by the code name Yamato."

"It be my honor to replace Kakashi's place," Tenzo responded.

"Good, now the squad includes, Naruto Uzumaki who is currently ranked: Specialize Jonin, and Sakura Haruno who currently ranked Chuunin and is also the squad's medical ninja who was trained under the medical training program under Tsunade," Minato said.

_"The Nine-tail Fox's son."_ Tenzo thought as he heard about my reputation.

"Also you'll have a member of the root division as a 3rd Teammate," Minato explained.

"The root huh," Tenzo said.

"Keep an eye on him, Danzo wouldn't allow his own root member go without a cause, and I don't know if the cause has to do with Naruto or not," Minato said, "I promise the chief of Mt Oinari that Naruto will be okay in the leaf and won't be use for evil or as a tool, but I doubt Danzo sees it the same way."

"Understood," Tenzo said.

"Now go introduce yourself to the team," Minato said.

"Right," Tenzo said.

(Back to Naruto's POV)

I met up with Sakura at the meeting place.

"So Sakura what did Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to you about?" I asked.

"She was wandering about the type of poison Sasori used, just incase it comes up again," Sakura said, "After all we don't know if Sasori was the only one who had access to it."

"Good point," I responded.

"Hello there," someone said.

I turned to see the guy who attack Choji Shikamaru and I before.

"You!" I responded.

"Naruto you know him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah he attack Shikamaru Choji and me while we were talking," I responded.

"Sorry about that, it's just I heard about your reputation Naruto, and I wanted to test your ability so I can see for myself," the guy responded, "Although if you ask me, Chuunin is more fitted for you, not specialize Jonin."

"Say that again," I responded.

Sakura figured out that the guy was from the root.

"Hey calm down," a man with brown hair and jonin outfit said said arriving, "My name is Yamato, and I'll be replacing Kakashi for this mission."

"Sorry it seem's Naruto had trouble with our other new teammate," Sakura said.

"You can say that for sure ugly," the guy said.

That ticks Sakura off as she tried to attack the guy.

I held Sakura back as she tried to fight the guy.

True the guy made me mad, but it wasn't like I was going to go full strength at him, but Sakura was another story.

Once Sakura calmed down I let go of her.

"Listen, you're new to team Kakashi, so let me warn you about something," I said, "I dealt with a lot growing up, and even though your attitude makes me mad as well, I can hold back if I wanted to, but if you make Sakura mad, or both of us mad, you're asking for trouble."

"Nice to know," the guy said.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way, why don't you tell me your names, since you already know mine," Yamato said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I started.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura continued while giving the guy a look.

"I'm called Sai," the guy known as Sai said ignoring Sakura.

"Okay then, I'll explain the mission," Yamato said, "We are to go to the Tenchi bridge. Once there we intercept and capture the spy. Once we have him captured we might be able to gather information on Orochimaru, and come up with a way to bring Sasuke Uchiha back. We will meet at the gate in one hour, you got that time to prepare."

We headed out our way.

"Man that Sai is a pain in a neck," I said, "If it wasn't for the you know what, I would request a change in teammates."

"Yeah, but at least our new captain seems to be good," Sakura said, "Although I bet the name is just a code name, unless he allow himself to demoted."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Naruto, an Anbu's identity is suppose to be a secret as well," Sakura explained, "Even after demotion not many are suppose to know they were a member of the Anbu. Only close family and other anbu members know their true identity."

"That makes sense," I said.

At Sai's apartment the walls had paintings with no name.

Sai was packing up including his picture book.

Sai felt a present and block an attack from a mask root member.

"Danzo told me to give you this," the man said handing a huge envelope.

Sai opened it and look at the man after seeing it.

"You were assign a top secret mission from Danzo, don't let us down," the man said, "Failure is not an option."

He went to alert and threw a kunai out the window.

It hit a branch where a cat was at.

Once it was clear the man was about to leave when he noticed the picture book.

"You still carrying that with you?" the man asked.

"This is…" Sai stopped unable to finish.

"In the root we have no names, no feelings…" The man said.

"No past, no future, all that exist is missions," Sai finished knowing it.

"We are the roots that keep the leaf tall, don't forget it," the man said before disappearing.

Minato hearing Sakura's word about meeting Sai, as he was curious of how it went.

"I see, that much trouble already," Minato said.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Well, you and Naruto will just have to learn to look pass it," Minato said.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

"Don't be surprise Sakura, I knew if that boy was able to annoy Naruto, he would definitely be able to annoy you," Minato said, "Just make sure he doesn't find out you know he's from the root unless necessary."

"Yes sir," Sakura responded.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Minato said.

A man wearing a white robe and a black part that cover one of his arms with bandages covering one of his eyes, and a cane to use to walk came in.

"Hello Danzo," Minato said.

"I trust you have assign a squad leader for Sai's new team?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, and he's at the rank we agreed on as promised," Minato said, "He's the best choice considering his records back before I became Hokage and the 3rd was alive."

"That's good, I just hope he didn't take the foolish 3rd's teachings to the heart as your sensei did, who taught it to you," Danzo said.

"Danzo, don't forget our deal," Minato said, "You know what will happen if you break it."

Danzo stare at Minato and understood.

"Right, well at least I can enjoy my tea at peace," Danzo said leaving.

The door shut and Sakura turned to Minato.

"So that's…" Sakura said.

"Yep Danzo, head of the root," Minato said.

"Lord Hokage what deal were you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Minato sighed as he knew it would be reveal eventually.

"Don't tell Naruto, but when I told the council my plans for him to become ninja, Danzo requested that Naruto skip the academy joined the root," Minato said, "He said Naruto was to unstable to keep out in the public."

"Naruto dangerous, only to those who threatened him," Sakura said, "Other than that he's loyal."

"I know, but not many believe that considering Naruto's heritage," Minato said, "But I promised the chief that Naruto would be treated like a normal person and make more human friends. If he had join the root, it would destroy the beliefs Naruto was taught and believe in."

"Breaking your promise to the chief," Sakura said.

"Exactly, so instead I made a deal with Danzo, I would allow him build up the root division in his teachings again after being defeated, in return Naruto would start the academy and rise in ranks, and if he choose or not choose to join the root when he reaches Anbu, is up to him, and for the first few weeks Naruto would be watch on to make sure he doesn't cause troubles," Minato said, "However, even with the deal I doubt Danzo would back down on the chance to use his power, or anything to spread his teachings across the leaf village. That's why I want you to watch on Sai."

"Yes sir," Sakura understood.

Sakura headed out as Minato sat back.

_"Sakura you only understand, if his teaching continues to spread, there will be rebellions and civil wars break out in the leaf, that's why it was ended in the first place,"_ Minato thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Its drawing close to July fourth and there's still a poll on my Biol of what Anime/manga you want to crossover with The Nine-Tail Fox's Son.

Inuyasha  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
Kekkaishi

* * *

**Next Time:** We go off on our mission and Sai continues to cause trouble. However Yamato reveals a style of jutsu that hasn't been seen since the 1st Hokage. Sakura and I must work with Sai and keep on Yamato's good side. Will we be able to pull together before we get to Tenchi Bridge? Read To Find Out...**  
**


	48. Learning about Sai

**Learning about Sai**

Sakura, Sai, Captain Yamato and I were at the gate ready to go.

Sakura told me we had to try and keep it calm with Sai.

I had a small knife like blade in a shieth made for it strap to my belt, as Kakashi gave it to me since this was the first mission without him around.

"Team Kakashi lets head out," Yamato said.

We headed toward Tenchi bridge.

I kept it cool with Sai.

"You sure calm," Sai told me.

"You're on this team until we get Sasuke back," I said, "Until then you're a comrade, that I have to learn to deal with."

"Comrade means a lot to you?" Sai asked.

"Yes it does," Naruto said.

"Well it doesn't seem that case for Sasuke, in fact, the way I see it, he abandon the leaf village betraying it for power," Sai said, "What kind of comrade does that?"

"Don't insult Sasuke like you know him," I responded.

"Naruto calm down," Sakura said.

"She's right Naruto, you're suppose to be a specialize Jonin, you know better than to act like this," Yamato said.

However Sakura punched Sai as Yamato said that.

"I can remain calm as long as I have to, but keep insulting Sai like you did, and I won't hold back," Sakura said.

"_And she told me to remain calm,"_ I thought.

"You fooled me with that calm look, looks like a fake smile isn't the only way to deceives someone," Sai said, "This is good to know from someone with anger issues."

I held Sakura back from attacking Sai again.

"Wood Style: Wood prison Jutsu!" Yamato shouted making the handsigns.

Wood like logs form a prison behind Yamato.

Sakura and Sai were surprised as I was confused.

"If you three won't calm down I will throw you into this prison," Yamato said.

"_Wood style jutsu?"_ I thought.

"_That's one of the first Hokage's secret ninjutsu,"_ Sakura thought.

"As team captain I'll give you 2 options: you can relearn the meaning of teamwork in this cage or at a nearby hot spring hotel for one night," Captain Yamato said and then his face went scary enough that shivers went down my spine and finished, "You don't know me but I can be scary when I want to be."

We ended up agreeing to the hot spring.

Sai Yamato and I shared one hotspring as Sakura was with women's hotspring.

Honestly, I didn't mind being with Captain Yamato, but I wish either Sai or me had a separate hot spring from each other.

"Now this is away for us to bond as a team," Captain Yamato said and made that face again, "Don't you agree."

"Yes sir," I responded, _"I just wish you stop making that face."_

Sai made an embarissing statement (**A/N:** I'm not going to repeat it), that made me blushed.

"Didn't any of your books mention to keep some things to yourself," I shouted.

Sakura heard me over the wall.

"_Sai must be pressing Naruto's buttons,"_ Sakura said.

I got out and got a towel around me before getting some robes on.

I got dressed and headed out just as Yamato came in.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Captain Yamato asked.

"I thought I walk around before dinner to cool down," I said.

Yamato knew I was referring to what Sai said earlier.

"Okay, but be back for dinner," Yamato said.

"Right," I responded unaware that Yamato was letting me go because he had a plan to keep an eye on Sai and didn't want to risk me knowing about it just yet.

I walked around outside and look around the scenery.

I headed to a lake, sat down at the dock, and look down at my reflection.

"How am I suppose to work with a guy, who keep insulting us?" I asked.

"Can I sit next to you?" I heard Sakura asked.

I turn to see Sakura standing there.

"Sure," I said.

Sakura sat next to me as I made room.

"You know, I didn't know what to think of you when we became a team," Sakura said.

"Huh?" I responded.

"You came from some nearby village, new around here, even with you being a tailed beast son, you didn't seem as great as Sasuke," Sakura said, "Then we took Kakashi's bell test, passed it thanks to you…"

"Only because Neji told me the point of this test," I said.

"But you got the bell first and we started missions together. Eventually, we came more than teammates, we became friends," Sakura said, "Now with Sai and Captain Yamato it's like we're starting over again. Captain Yamato trying to maintain peace and teamwork, just as Kakashi did when we were Genin. However, this time Sai is the unknown member, we don't know about. He gets on our nerves, and he pushes it, but we just started."

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Well we don't know if Danzo has plans we don't know about by having Sai join us, but we can at least give him a shot for the sake of the mission," Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

"Let's make a promise on this," Sakura said taking her hand out, "That we will at least work with Sai and give him a chance."

"I'm in," I said shaking her hand.

We headed back to the hotel room to see series of plates of food with Yamato and Sai waiting.

"Oh good, you're on time," Yamato said.

"Captain Yamato, is this the treat you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, Naruto, I thought since the three of you manage to get through the rest of the day without killing each other, then you deserve a treat," Yamato said.

They feasted before going to bed.

The next day Sakura woke up from her room and look out the window to see Sai sitting where she and I sat yesterday doing something.

She got dress and decided to check it out.

Sai was making a painting.

"I never thought of you as an artist type Sai," Sakura said.

Sai turned to see her.

"You need something?" Sai asked.

"No just was wandering what you were doing out here, so early," Sakrua said and look at the painting, "Wow this is amazing, I have to say, for someone who can't keep things to yourself, you're a talented artist."

"Thanks, I think," Sai said.

"So do you name your paintings?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, I never come up with any," Sai said.

I had arrived to here what Sakura talk about Sai's paintings and decided to look at them myself.

"Hey, these are pretty good," I said looking over Sai's shoulder.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Captain Yamato send me to tell you we'll be leaving soon," I said, "Hey Sai, if you want I have a good friend whose a well known artist who would probably be happy to look at them, and tell you what he thinks, as long as you watch what you say to him."

"I normally don't share my art with anyone," Sai said.

"It's up to you, but consider that you might get good reviews on your work from an actual artist," I said, "And from what I can tell, Kuroda might have some good reviews if you have more like these."

"I'll consider it then," Sai said packing up.

Sakura help out and took out the picture book.

"Sai what's this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, that's a picture book I made for my brother," Sai said.

"Can we see it?" I asked.

"No actually, it's incomplete," Sai said, "And it's my prize possession."

"I understand, but I didn't know you had a brother," Sakura said, "Is there a way we can meet him since we're all in the same team?"

"Again no, as my brother been dead for quiet a long time," Sai explained.

Yamato was over hearing our conversation and smiled a little that at least we were getting along now.

We headed out again to Tenchi Bridge.

Night fall came again and Yamato use another wood style jutsu this time to make a house.

"Whoa I didn't know you could use jutsus to do that," I responded.

"Naruto the 1st Hokage used wood style jutsus to create some of the oldest buildings in the leaf," Sakura said.

"Seriously?" I responded, "Wait then how come Lady Tsunade can't use it considering she's the first Hokage's granddaughter?"

"Well that's because it was thought to believe that only the 1st Hokage could use wood style jutsus," Sakura said.

We headed in and saw a sign greeting us as team Kakashi.

Once we settled Captain Yamato called us together.

"Sakura I want you to tell me everything we need to know about Sasori," Yamato said, "The spy would be expecting Sasori, so in order to capture him, we need to make the spy think we're Sasori."

"Right," I responded.

"I'll approach him first, and signal you three," Yamato said, "If we have to go to battle I'll signal you and we'll use the buddy system that I'll appoint. First Naruto and Sai, and Sakura and I."

"Wouldn't it be best I work with Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean Naruto and I have the most experience together," Sakura said.

"True but you Sakura are our only medical ninja, and as team leader I'm responsible for you all, as well as making sure you're safe while you're attending Sai's or Naruto's wounds," Yamato explained.

"That seems good to me," I responded.

"Good now since we still have time till the date of meeting at Tenchi bridge, we're going have a practice excercize to give us an idea of what to do, as well as give me an idea of what you can do," Yamato said, "All I know about you three are from your records, but this way I can experience them hands on."

We all agreed to the plan.

The next day we started simulating the plan as Sai and I went after Yamato.

I started to form the Rasengan.

Yamato tried to stop me but I jumped and avoided his jutsu.

Then I stopped knowing something wasn't right.

An ink snake came out of no where and wrap around Yamato.

Yamato turned into a wooden doll as it was a substitute.

"Sai," I responded as he jumped off.

"_I know,"_ I thought and transformed into a bat and fallowed.

At the end we capture Yamato after I tackled him and Sai wrap his ink snake around him.

"Excellent teamwork," Yamato said as Sakura break him free.

"Not really," I responded, "I just tackled you before Sai captured you."

"True, but it was close enough," Yamato said.

After a bit we packed up and left again.

"Sakura, you're close to Naruto aren't you?" Sai asked.

"Well yes, as a friend, and sort of like a brother," Sakura said.

Sai gave a fake smile but knew otherwise.

* * *

**Next Time:** Our plan goes into action at Tenchi bridge. But wait, why is Kabuto here? If he's here then Orochimaru is here, which means Sasuke must not be far. We have to complete this mission, but why my demon instincts kicking in? Read To Find Out...


	49. Tenchi Bridge

**Tenchi Bridge**

We made it to the Hidden grass village and arrive at the Tenchi Bridge.

Sakura Sai and I hid hid behind a rock as my super sense of smell and hearing was active by Yamato's command.

Captain Yamato using a wood style transformation jutsu to turn into Hiruko walked up to a man hiding his face in a robe whome we believe is the spy on the bridge.

I recognize the spy's scent.

"_No way, he's the spy?"_ I thought.

The spy removes the hood revealing to be Kabuto.

"It has been 5 years," Kabuto said.

"Were you fallowed," Yamato asked in Sasori's voice.

They talked a bit as it seem some jutsu was released on Kabuto.

They started talking about Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"What are they saying Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Some kind of jutsu Kabuto was on was released, leaving him disorientated, and now they're talking about Orochimaru and Sasuke" I responded.

Just then I caught on Orochimaru's scent.

"_He's here too,"_ I said, _"This could be a trap."_

Kabuto talked about some specimen he was trying to analyze for Sasori.

Just then Orochimaru jumped into the conversation.

Kabuto move back to Yamato.

"Sasori, I should thank you for Kabuto," Orochimaru said, "Thanks to his medical ninjutsu I was able to perform test for some jutsus."

Yamato was in a hard place before Kabuto destroyed the wooden puppet revealing Yamato inside it.

Captain Yamato jump back as Orochimaru used striking shadow snake on them.

The jutsu caught Yamato before he turned into a wooden dummy with a substitute.

It turned out Kabuto didn't even know Sasori's real face but did knew something happened to him when the jutsu on him released.

"So you weren't working for Sasori?" Yamato asked.

"No, Orochimaru freed me some time ago, I just choose to fallow him," Kabuto said, "Now for you, we came here to kill Sasori and yet you're here instead of him."

"I can tell you later," Orochimaru said, "But first why don't you called your comrades out."

Yamato knew that was trouble and signal us.

Sai Sakura and I jumped out ready to fight.

"Well the Nine-tail's runt, I was wandering when we'll see you again," Orochimaru said, "After all from the long time apart we can see who is stronger: you or Sasuke."

My demon chakra was released as I had partially transformed.

"Shut up," I responded as my chakra started surrounding me.

I jumped into action ready to go and punch Orochimaru sending him flying.

I smirked as my training to control my inner power, finally had paid off.

However I knew I must not push it.

I turned to Kabuto watching him.

Sakura and Sai were confuse but Yamato knew what was going on.

…_Flashback Normal POV…_

_Everyone was gathered in Kakashi's hospital room._

"_Sensei you said earlier Naruto can control his power to an extent," Minato said, "What happened during the training trip?"_

"_What happened was that I came close to death twice," Jiriaya said opening his clothes revealing scars._

"_What happened?" Kushina asked._

"_Naruto has animal instincts but one of a demon," Jiriaya said, "When I challenge Naruto it got to the point where his inner demon power kicked in and his demon-animal instincts kicked in."_

"_What do you mean?" Kakashi asked._

"_Well naturally when an animal is fighting, if it acts on protection, or to survive, it fights with all it's might it's like the fight/flight response us humans have," Jiriaya said, "However Naruto can unleashed it with those three and only control it for so much when his inner demon chakra is released with the response, if he continues fighting at that condition, he'll go confuse and starts attacking wildly, forgetting the reason he was fighting in the first place."_

"_Yamato, this is why I decided to call you to Naruto's team. The first Hokage has the power to control tailed beast, and since you're the only one with his cells you're the only one who can calm Naruto down," Minato said._

"_Sir I can use the cells to extent, I can't really control a tailed beast," Yamato said._

"_You don't have to control him to calm him down," Jiriaya said, "If you can at least resealed Naruto's demon chakra to his normal standard, Naruto's mind will take care of the rest."_

"_And you will be able to because Naruto has my grandfather's necklace," Tsunade said, "Traces of my grandfather's chakra is said to be sealed in it, so you can channel your chakra through it you can seal it back into his body."_

…_End of Flashback Naruto's POV…_

Yamato saw my chakra keep pouring out and knew if I continue fighting there's a risk of my demon instincts kicking in.

"Well Naruto, it seems you're finally tapping into your demon blood," Kabuto said.

Orochimaru appeared with flesh of his face pealed off revealing a different face.

"He's becoming a real demon," Orochimaru said, "It seems my experiment with the first Hokage's cells finally come to the leaf's use."

"What do you mean about your experiment?" Kabuto asked.

"Before I left the leaf village I tried to implant the first Hokage's cells into specimens," Orochimaru said fixing his face, "When I left I thought all of them died do to their body rejecting the cells but now I see one had survived, and since he's here with Naruto, that must means foolish Minato finally realize how dangerous Naruto truly is."

"_He wouldn't, Lord Hokage trust me,"_ I thought, _"There must be another reason to it."_

"First we need to have the Nine-tail runt to fight my Sasuke to find out whose stronger," Orochimaru said.

"Sasuke isn't yours," I said.

I took out a scroll and made the handsign biting on it.

"Demon Transformation Jutsu: 3-Tails!" I shouted.

I transform into my true form with 3 tails appeared as my chakra surround me from my anger.

Orochimaru look in me and thought he saw an illusion of my father.

My chakra started destroying the bridge.

Sakura knew that something wasn't right as before I had control over my power and now she can tell my control was slipping to my instincts.

* * *

**Next Time:** (Chapter outside of Naruto's POV) Naruto fights Orochimaru as his rage fills and his demon instincts kick in to fight Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodge every attack but has a hard time. Will Yamato be able to sustain Naruto's Demon instincts, and what is Sai up to? Read To Find Out...

**Tenchi Bridge**


	50. Dangers of Demon Instincts

**The Nine-Tail Fox's Son 50th Chapter extra**

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto was walking around the leaf village.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey Sakura, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto don't you know?" Sakura asked.

"Know what?" Naruto asked.

"We hit the 50th Chapter," Sakura said.

"Really, man I didn't realize we've gone this far," Naruto said.

"Yeah well it's not over yet," Sakura said

"Right," Naruto responded.

* * *

**Dangers of Demon Instincts**

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto's Chakra surrounds him widely as he set to attack.

Kabutocame at me with chakra hand.

Naruto turned to him and yelled sending blast of chakra that hit Kabuto sending him flying back.

Naruto didn't see Kabuto hit Sakura knocking her out.

The chakra also destroyed what was left of the bridge.

"_With only his chakra,"_ Kabuto thought.

More of the bridge started collapsing as Sakura started falling with it.

Sai summoned an ink bird and flew off.

"Dang it," Yamato responded and use a wood style jutsu to save Sakura.

Naruto chased after Orochimaru as his demon instincts started taking affect.

Sai fallowed Naruto and Orochimaru.

There was a huge blast as Orochimaru from one of Naruto's attacks.

Orochimaru landed on the tree with his arm gone.

Hands came out of Orochimaru's mouth as he shed his old body into another one.

Naruto transform back to normal.

"A shame you're nothing compare to Sasuke still," Orochimaru said.

Hearing it finally pushed it as Naruto's demon instincts fully kicked in leaving none of his normal personality in control.

Red chakra surround Naruto in a ball before sending a blast of air.

Yamato took care of Sakura and saw the blast.

"_Oh no,"_ Yamato thought.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto lost control," Yamato said.

"What?" Sakura responded.

Yamato created a wood clone.

The wood clone went to the sight and saw that Naruto was already in demon form with four-tails.

Naruto growled with rage showing no sign of self control.

The blast has created a huge crater as Orochimaru was in it.

"I have to admit, this boy keeps getting my attention," Orochimaru said.

Series of snakes were fired from Orochimaru's mouth.

Each snake opened it's mouth as blades came out of it.

Naruto summoned the chakra to his claw and strike down sending waves that destroyed the snakes.

Sai was watching nearby as his ink bird was destroyed from the blast and was using the trees as his cover.

"_So, this is what happens if Narto lose control,"_ Sai thought.

Naruto pull back and jumped at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodge his attack but then Naruto teleported behind him.

Orochimaru summoned a snake at Naruto.

Naruto's chakra surrounded him and destroyed the snake and burning it toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pealed out of his body again as it burned it and came at Naruto.

Orochimaru punched Naruto back.

Naruto got up unaffected and summoned chakra to his claw and struck Orochimaru.

The wood clone reported this to Yamato.

"Yeah, understood," Yamato said, "Naruto's demon instincts has kicked in."

"Demon instincts?" Sakura asked.

"It's basically like Naruto own version of fight/flight response, only if Naruto doesn't snap out of it, he lose complete control and becomes more animal like with demon power," Yamato explained, "Right now, Orochimaru just keeps pushing his luck against Naruto's power."

"At this rate, all will be left is pure animal-demon," Kabuto said as they turned to him, "This is what the chief of Mt. Oinari feared most. After all, he's a pure blood demon."

"No, you're wrong," Sakura said, "He's not a pure blood demon, he's Naruto Uzumaki, and he'll not let the demon instinct control him."

At the battle field Naruto gather chakra into the chakra bomb.

"_Not good,"_ Orochimaru thought bitting both his thumbs.

Naruto swallowed the chakra bomb and fired it in a form of a blast.

Orochimaru summoned 3 wall shields against the chakra bomb.

However the chakra bomb broke through all three.

Most of the place was destroyed by them chakra bomb.

Orochimaru appeared with his head under ground.

Suddenly a long blade came from underground.

Naruto instinctively surround his chakra around his body and grabbed it before send flying by Orochimaru far strait to the other side of the cliff where Yamato and Sakura was at.

Sakura saw me and knew what Yamato and Kabuto was talking about.

Naruto was holding the blade.

He use the strength of his tail to break it and toss the piece aside.

Orochimaru retreated his attack.

"_Now I can finally escape,"_ Orochimaru thought retreating his neck.

Naruto got on all four and was set to attack.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura shouted running to Naruto.

"No wait Sakura!" Yamato shouted.

Naruto saw her and his tail went to attack.

Sakura went into defense and closed her eyes expecting pain.

However she didn't feel the contact and saw that the tail stopped.

Naruto transform back to normal and cling to his head.

"_No, I won't attack Sakura,"_ Naruto's thought battling with his instincts.

"I guess I was wrong, Naruto," Kabuto said, "It seems his mind is fighting his instincts."

"_If that's the case here's my chance,"_ Yamato thought.

He made handsigns and touch Naruto's back.

"Sealing chakra jutsu!" Yamato said.

The chakra retreated within to Naruto's body until it was back to normal.

Naruto collapsed unconscious.

"Naruto," Sakura responded.

"It's okay Sakura, his mind finally back in control," Yamato said thinking, _"If he was able to stop his own attack on Sakura, then maybe Naruto can control his instincts over time."_

Kabuto left to go find Orochimaru with Sai fallowing Orochimaru.

* * *

**Next Time:** (Back to normal) Sai joined Orochimaru claiming to be under Danzo's orders. Meanwhile I woke up finally and was at a daze. Yamato explained to me that I lost control, and told me I almost attack Sakura. However it made me glad that my will to protect my friends kicked in saving Sakura. Now I know I can control my demon instincts. However we're still not finish with our mission. How will this mission turn out, and what reason Sai really join Orochimaru? Read to Find Out...


	51. Sai meets Sasuke

**Sai meets Sasuke**

I woke up to see I was resting on my back with my head on my pouch.

"Orochimaru," I shouted shooting up.

"It's okay Naruto, Orochimaru already left," Sakura said.

I look around and saw the damage.

"It happened again didn't it, I let my demon instincts take over again," I said.

"Yes and no," Yamato said.

I turned to Yamato confused.

"You were out of control with demon instincts, and it led you here," Yamato said, "You almost attack Sakura."

Sakura look down not wanting to admit it.

I grew depressed hearing it and remember when I regain conscious after attacking Jiriaya.

"I guess then I'm nothing but a demon like my father," I said and Sakura hit me on the head, "Ow Sakura."

"You're not like your father, and you're not like any other demons," Sakura said.

"But I attacked you," Naruto said.

"You stopped your attack before hitting me and transform back to normal as if fighting your instincts," Sakura explained.

"She's right Naruto, the tailed beast demons were not known to hesitate less than stop their attacks completely," Yamato said, "It seems your will to protect your comrades kicked in before hitting Sakura, which makes me believe you can control your instincts. However until you can, I suggest you try and control your rage around those who makes you angry and depend on the amount of strength you can control."

"Right," I responded happy to hear it.

Meanwhile Sai encountered Orochimaru.

"Why are you here?" Orochimaru asked recognizing him.

"I was send by Danzo to help you out," Sai said, "I was only member of that team to decrease any suspicion."

"So you're a root ninja," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru summoned a blade that stab Sai causing him to turn into ink revealing to be an Ink clone.

Sai got out from underground.

"When you talk with your superior talk to them in person," Orochimaru said.

I stretch after a bit.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to continue, considering what just happened, if you're not in shape to continue you should go back to the leaf," Yamato said.

"I know, but I'm good," I responded, "I just need to loosen up a bit."

"Naruto isn't the type that backs down from a mission like this," Sakura explained.

"True but there's a difference in being determine and being recklace," Yamato said.

"I already was lecture about my instincts, and I will just have to try harder," I responded.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Yamato said, "Right now, if something happen to me, you'll be in charge, and if you ended up not able to fight then you will just be putting yourself and Sakura in danger."

I stopped hearing it and remember Sai.

"What about Sai?" I asked.

"Right now I'm in question of why Sai join this team," Yamato said, "His actions is suspicious."

Then I remember something.

"Wait when I was fighting Orochimaru, I caught onto his scent," I said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"It had a mixture of his ink, I'm sure," I responded.

Sai reach for his bag and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Orochimaru.

Kabuto arrived as Orochimaru allowed Sai to come with them.

The wood clone reported back and decided to fallow.

"Maybe I should summon Shippo to help tail Sai, it is his specialty," I said.

"Don't worry, if anything happen to my wood clone I will know," Yamato said.

We started heading off and made it to the crater.

"I cause this?" I asked.

"Yes, well Orochimaru must of really pushed it against you, for this to happened," Yamato said.

I look at the blast site and I sense the power from my chakra bomb.

_"If I used my chakra bomb at full strength, then my power must have been really out of control,"_ Naruto thought, _"And I stopped myself from continuing with my own will."_

Sakura noticed I was really quiet.

Then my expression change when I noticed Sai's scroll.

I headed to the scroll and picked it up and noticed the picture book.

"Hey it's Sai's picture book," I said.

Sakura headed to the book and saw it.

"It is," Sakura said.

"Something must of happened if Sai dropped this," I said.

Yamato explained to us what Sai was doing with Orochimaru.

"Sakura Naruto, I know Lord Hokage told you about the root, is there any reason from what he told you that will give you any idea why Sai would join Orochimaru?" Yamato asked.

"I don't have a clue," I said.

Sakura remembered her conversation with Minato.

"I do," Sakura said, "I had a conversation with Lord Hokage when he wanted to know how we behave around Sai. Then Danzo came in and they had a conversation that involves something Lord Hokage made me promise not to tell. But what I can say, and what just happened with Sai and Orochimaru, is that Danzo wants the title of Hokage to spread his teachings to all ninjas, but needs Orochimaru to attack the leaf to do so."

I thought of something right away.

"Wait if that's the case, and Danzo wanted Sai to join Orochimaru that means…" I responded.

"Danzo might participating as inside help in the attack," Yamato said, "Killing more people than last time, and probably wipe out the whole ninjas army to insure him becoming Hokage."

"How can him helping wipe out the whole ninja army that oppose him help him become Hokage?" I asked.

"Naruto have you forgotten what we told you when you came home?" Sakura asked.

The memory came to me.

"Lady Tsunade was selected to become the 5th Hokage if something happens to Lord Hokage," I remembered.

"Exactly and since the council was the ones who voted on it, meaning no matter what Danzo says, unless Tsunade is killed, even if Minato is killed, she will take his place," Yamato said.

"And the whole ninja army of the leaf been taught in the ways of the third Hokage who was taught by the first Hokage," Sakura said, "And since Lady Tsunade is the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage and favorite student of the 3rd Hokage, she'll carry on that teachings."

I thought of something else that might be the reason.

"And if he just kill Lord Hokage and Tsunade to become Hokage, even if he spreads his teachings, it could cause a civil war if a rebellion is formed," I said.

"That's the possibilities," Yamato said.

Meanwhile Kabuto left a fake body to try and lure off the clone.

"Got it," Yamato said, "They tried to miss guide my clone with a fake body."

We headed off to the scene.

Sakura felt pain from where she hit her head and lost balance.

I grab Sakura and save her.

"Are you okay?" I asked once Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I just hit my head real hard during the battle," Sakura said.

I knew there was more to it.

"Captain Yamato, we should take a break," I requested.

"I agree, besides I want to make some new strategies with you since Sai is gone," Yamato said.

"Right," I responded.

Yamato and I went far from Sakura's hearing.

"I know already, I cause that head injury," I said leaning on the tree.

"Yes, but that wasn't intended to hit her like the one you almost hit her with," Yamato said.

"Captain Yamato are you sure I can really control it?" I asked.

"Yes I do, but it'll take time, but I didn't bring you here to lecture you about your instincts," Yamato said, "I want to tell you, that you don't need it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most of the power you displayed was your own power," Yamato said, "You may have lost control but the moves you performed was your own, as proven when you used your chakra bomb. It's just the matter of using them without giving in to your instincts. That's what I believe is the key to you controlling your demon instincts."

Sakura decided to look through Sai's book.

"I know I'm going to regret this later," Sakura said.

Yamato and I were making plans.

"Hey guys come over here!" Sakura shouted.

We headed over to Sakura to see she was looking at Sai's picture book.

Sakura showed us series of pictures of Sai fighting different enemies gaining armor or weapons from each person he fought.

Meanwhile Sai was washing up and look through his stuff to see his picture book was missing.

We look at the other side and saw it was the same but with someone else.

At the middle pages it was clearly in complete as one character was there but the other page was blank.

"I wander, if the white hair boy is Sai's brother," I said.

"It could be," Sakura said.

We headed out once Yamato found out his clone found the location.

At the base Sai Orochimaru and Kabuto were at one room.

There Sasuke who had grown taller than me wearing a white shirt with the Uchiha Crest, black pants and a light purple rope around his waist.

"You're late," Sasuke said, "Or did you forget you promise to teach me a new jutsu today."

"Impatient as always," Kabuto said.

"Calm down Sasuke, I have a present for you," Orochimaru said, "A shinobi from the leaf village."

Sasuke look at Sai and recognize the headband.

Sai look into Sasuke's eyes and witness for the first time in his life fear.

"Hi my name is Sai," Sai said ignoring the feeling, "You must be Sasuke Uchiha."

"Get lost!" Sasuke responded.

"Yes well, my fake smile just cause hatred," Sai said, "Although Naruto seems to try and restrain himself from striking me."

Orochimaru gave the envelope to Kabuto to use for a new bingo book.

"Just so you know, Naruto been looking for you for so long," Sai said, "He still thinks of you as his comrade."

"I remember someone like that," Sasuke said.

Kabuto look through the envelope and found it was records of Anbu not in the root.

Outside we arrived at the scene.

Captain Yamato's clone met us and Yamato cancel the jutsu.

"Sakura Naruto eat this," Yamato said giving us two seeds.

"What are these?" Sakura asked.

"Special seeds for my wood style jutsus, I can use them to track someone down if it's in their clothes or body," Yamato said.

"This is how you been trailing Sai?" I asked.

"Exactly I implanted it at the hotel," Yamato said, "This way if we get separated I can find both of you. It'll also help me help you Naruto control your instincts until you can control them yourself."

"Right," I responded as Sakura and I ate them.

"Okay now how we go in, I'll go first, then Sakura then Naruto," Yamato said, "We're going to use an earth style jutsu. One that won't give us away."

"Right," I responded.

Inside Kabuto showed Sai to his room and lock the door from outside leaving Sai in there.

In a cave Yamato created we found the entrance.

Yamato used a wood style jutsu to break through it.

We made it through and got to the area.

"Naruto, while I track Sai, you keep your senses open for anyone else," Yamato said.

"Yes sir," I responded.

Sai opened a scroll and unsealed his bingo book.

He look through it and found a page he was looking for.

Kabuto realize that he left the envelope at Sai's room.

At Sai's room he heard something and placed his bingo book in his bag.

The door opened and we came in.

"Well I'm impress, you weren't fooled by the corpse," Sai said.

"We're not here for small talk we have some questions," I said, "But first we have something of yours that doesn't pose as a threat to give back."

Sakura handed Sai his picture book.

"Thanks," Sai said grabbing it.

"You're working with Danzo to help Orochimaru with destroying the leaf, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you could say that," Sai said.

I sense lying in his voice.

"You're lying, what is Danzo really up to?" I asked.

"Sorry but I can't give info on Danzo," Sai said.

That was when I noticed a seal on Sai's tongue.

"That seal on your tongue, it's keeping you from betraying the root by giving info out on Danzo," I said, "Purvey Sage told me about that it."

"Well your intuition is good," Sai said, "However I can tell you I'm actually here as a double agent."

"Keep talking," Yamato said.

"You see while I'm here I'm suppose to send info to Danzo about Orochimaru, so that when his plan succeed he knows how to kill Orochimaru," Sai said, "Danzo doesn't trust Orochimaru as you don't."

"Naruto," Yamato said.

"He's telling the truth," I said, "I'm also guessing that he doesn't have to draw animals for his jutsu to create ink creatures."

"Yes, you see I can turn messages into ink creatures and when they hit another piece of paper they turn back into the message," Sai said, "So you know the name Sai is a fake name, I'm really a nobody."

"No you're not," I responded.

Sai look at me surprised.

"If you really were a nobody, you wouldn't keep that book around," I said.

"Naruto is right, that book is a memory of a brother you had, that you're someone's little brother," Sakura responded.

"We look in the page and figure you would of fight your brother, that means you must of killed him," Yamato said.

"You're wrong, I was suppose to but before that I was wanting to give the book to him, but he died," Sai said.

* * *

**Next Time:** After finding Sai we went on to search with Sasuke. Sai came with me so I could keep an eye on him, but he learn why I'm into finding Sasuke. This cause him to draw the final page and smile for real. But I find out what Sai is up to. Will we be able to bring Sasuke back? Read to Find Out...


	52. Seeing Sasuke Again

**Seeing Sasuke Again**

We took Sai outside and tied him up.

"I'll have Akagitsune watch over you while we go after Sasuke," I said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Sasuke is always with Orochimaru, you won't get to him without fighting him and Orochimaru," Sai said.

"I don't care," I responded.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Because just as Sakura is like a sister to me, Sasuke is like a brother to me," I answered, "I already lost someone who made a difference in my life, and I don't want that to happen again, and I'll fight Orochimaru with all my power to bring Sasuke back. So that Orochimaru doesn't get what he wants."

Just then Kunais came flying down and we dodge it.

Kabuto jumped down to Sai's side.

Kabuto broke Sai free thinking Sai was on his side.

Sai then caught Kabuto in a headlock.

"Now I have you," Sai said.

"Sai?" I responded.

"Naruto, I want to finally understand the bonds you shared with others," Sai said.

I could tell he was telling the truth.

Kabuto ended up being bind by a wood style jutsu as I summoned Akagitsune.

"Akagitsune keep an eye on him," I said.

"Right," Akagitsune responded.

"Sai were you serious about the bond?" I asked.

"Yes, before I was only able to bond with my brother, even though we're not blood related," Sai said, "I know your story Naruto, about you not having a bond with any humans growing up, and now because of one person, you have bonds with many people. I want to experience it myself."

We decided to divide with our partner set up to find Sasuke, and that I can keep an eye on Sai.

We headed room to room opening them.

Although I was fallowing trails of Sasuke's scent.

Sai and I took a short break after a bit.

I drank some water and gave it to Sai.

Sai took out his picture book.

"You're a lot like my brother Naruto," Sai said.

"Huh?" I responded.

"He was strong but impatient but when it came to something important his mind was in the right place," Sai said, "I guess that's why when I'm around you, you remind me of him, ever since the time I attack you and your friends to test you."

"You never told me that," I responded.

"Well, because I was still understanding what you and Sakura have with Sasuke," Sai said as he drawn something in his picture book.

"Are you finishing your book?" I asked.

"Yes, you see thanks to you I finally remember what I wanted to draw on the final page," Sai said.

Sai finished and showed it to me.

It was him and his brother on both pages holding hands smiling.

I look at Sai and saw he was smiling a real smile.

"Well then, what side are you on Sai?" someone asked.

We turned to see Orochimaru standing there.

Orochimaru summoned a shadow snake to attack.

Sai and I dodge the attack barely.

"Sai, was 4 tails enough against Orochimaru?" I asked.

Sai looked at me confuse then remembered.

"Your chakra protected you, but it wasn't enough," Sai said.

"Okay then, I'll deal with him, you go find Sasuke," I said.

Sai nodded and left.

"You're persistence but you wouldn't stand a chance," Orochimaru said.

"I don't need to beat you, I just need to slow you down," I said taking out a scroll, biting down on it and made the handsign, _"And delay you long enough for Sakura and Captain Yamato to arrive._"

Sakura and Yamato were searching when Yamato sense my chakra.

"Change of plan Sakura, Naruto just send a signal," Yamato said.

"Right," Sakura responded.

At Sasuke's room Sai was set to bind him.

He was out to kill Sasuke, but now he was helping us out.

I was in 4-tail form fighting Orochimaru.

I had the handle of the blade that Kakashi gave me in my mouth.

"What happened to that spunk you had?" Orochimaru asked.

Yamato and Sakura arrived to my side.

"Good job Naruto," Yamato said.

"Naruto, I'll let you live for now, but at least kill one more Akatsuki member for me," Orochimaru said before disappearing.

"Naruto where's Sai?" Yamato asked.

"He went to find Sasuke," I responded, "We need to find him before Orochimaru does."

Sakura noticed the picture book.

"Naruto what's this?" Sakura asked looking at the finished page.

"Oh yeah, Sai finished the last page when we took a break," I explained, "It was suppose to be a picture of Sai and his brother's dream."

"They're both smiling," Sakura said.

"Yeah, when Sai finished it, he actually smiled a real smile," I responded.

Captain Yamato was looking through Sai's backpack and found a bingo book.

"This is…" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a hit list book for the Anbu black ops and look whose on this page," Yamato said.

Sakura and I look and saw it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wait, why is Sasuke on here?" I asked, "I thought Lord Hokage still haven't put a death sentence on Sasuke yet?"

"That's just it, he hasn't," Yamato said.

"That means Danzo must of personally put it out himself," Sakura explained.

"Now look on the other pages," Yamato said showing the other pages.

We did and saw ninjas from different villages pictures that were cross off.

"These crosses could mean that Sai has already eliminated them," Yamato said, "And by the looks of it Sasuke is next on the list."

"Wait, then that means, Sai's real mission was…" I responded.

"To kill Sasuke Uchiha," Yamato explained.

"So everything he told me was a lie," I responded and clench my fist, "We need to find him.

Sai opened the door to Sasuke's room once confirming it was what he was looking for and send ink snakes after him.

The ink snakes draw close to Sasuke.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked.

"Caught me red-handed, although I still have the upper hand," Sai said.

"What is it you want?" Sasuke asked recognizing Sai's voice.

"I originally came here to kill you, but after talking to Naruto and Sakura…" Sai said, "I decided to bring you back to the leaf village instead, and protect the bond they have with you."

"You woke me up to talk about bonds…" Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Yamato Sakura and I were chasing after to find Sai when suddenly there was an explosion in the base.

We found the site of the explosion where Sai was looking up to Sasuke who was on a ledge.

We came out as Sakura went to strangle Sai.

"It been a long time, Sakura Naruto," someone said.

We turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke," Sakura responded.

"I'm surprise Kakashi-sensei isn't here," Sasuke said.

"Kakashi wasn't able to attend so I'm his replacement," Yamato explained.

"If that's the case then that Sai, is my replacement in taking me back," Sasuke responded.

"Huh?" I responded.

"My mission was to assassinate Sasuke, but I decided to protect your bonds," Sai explained, "And to remember that feeling of a bond I had with my brother."

"I already severed my bonds with them and the leaf," Sasuke said, "Only bonds I have left is ones created from hatred."

I remembered the day Sasuke and I fought.

"Then why am I still alive?" I asked, "You said you were going to kill me but you didn't!"

"Because I didn't want to obtain power the same way my brother has," Sasuke responded, "But I chose to spare your life for other reasons."

Sasuke moved up close to me so fast I barely read his movement.

"Besides, if you have the time to look for me, you should of use that time to train," Sasuke said, "Because, now I'll take your life."

I teleported out far from him and took out the knife Kakashi gave me, and use it to block it.

"I have been training," I said as my body started to partially transform.

Sai came from behind Sasuke.

I move back as Sasuke dodge Sai's attack.

"Wood Style: Wood bind Jutsu!" Yamato shouted making the handsign.

He stuck his hand out and wood came out of his hand.

"Chidori Discharge!" Sasuke shouted.

Shockwave of electricity attack us shocking us.

Sai and I hit the ground after being shock

Sakura came at Sasuke full power.

Sasuke charge his blade with lighting and came at Sakura.

Yamato jump in the way to protect Sakura.

I got up as Sasuke stab Captain Yamato and pin him to the rock.

"Sasuke," I shouted.

Sasuke turned as I started to partially transform restraining my instincts.

I took out a scroll and bit down on it.

"Fox Demon Transformation: 5 tails!" I shouted.

I transformed into a 5 tail version of myself.

"I see, you now can control how many tails to appear," Sasuke said.

Using a wood style jutsu Yamato use the moment to pull the sword out of him.

Yamato tried to form a shield but Sasuke teleported out of it.

"If you keep this up, I'll end it," Sasuke said making the handsign and raise his hand in the air.

I decided I will have to use my chakra bomb.

Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere and stopped Sasuke.

"There's no need to use that jutsu Sasuke," Orochimaru explained.

Kabuto walked up to them.

"Sasuke, we need them, after all you're well aware what the Akatsuki is up to," Kabuto explained, "If we don't get rid of the other memembers they will stand in your way in getting revenge."

Orochimaru let go as Sasuke drop his hand.

Orochimaru Kabuto and Sasuke disappeared in smoke.

"I couldn't stop him," I said, "But I won't stop until I bring Sasuke back."

"Same here," Sakura responded crying, "We both will bring Sasuke back."

"It'll be my honor to help out anyway I can," Sai ensured us, "After all, I owe you two that much."

* * *

**A/N:** For those who don't know, there's now a crossover of The Nine-Tail Fox's Son with the winning vote Inuyasha. The story is called: "The Fuedal Era's Nine-Tail Fox's Son'

Also there's a little surprise that only few knows about for Naruto's Nature of Chakra training, that will result in the Shurikan Rasengan.

* * *

**Next Time:** We return to the leaf village with a fail mission results. However Kakashi had promised me to teach me a new jutsu involving the nature of chakra. What kind of training do I endure? Read to Find out...


	53. Nature of Chakra

**Nature of Chakra**

Captain Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and I returned to the leaf.

We were now in Minato's office.

"So you're not giving up?" Minato asked.

"Yes sir," I responded.

"Very well then," Minato said, "Take a few days off before your next mission."

"Yes sir!" Captain Yamato said.

"Oh by the way Naruto," Minato said as we headed out causing me to stop and turn to him, "Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to you about something you might be interested in."

"I'll talk to him when we go visit," I responded and headed out.

"Minato, do you really think Naruto can do what you couldn't?" Kushina asked.

"I do," Minato said, "He may not be a be a full genius, but Naruto has a lot of potential."

At the root's base, Sai reported to Danzo and requested to stay on team Kakashi.

"So you want to stay with team Kakashi with the name I gave you?" Danzo asked.

"Yes sir," Sai responded.

"Very well, but remember, emotions leads to hate, hate leads to conflict and war," Danzo responded.

"Yes sir," Sai responded.

Later I took Sai to meet Kuroda who was in town.

Sai brought some of his work

"Sai, cut the behavior around Kuroda," I explained, "Just act cool, watch what you say."

"Got it," Sai said.

Once at the hotel I knock on Kuroda's door.

"Who is it?" Kuroda shouted.

"Kuroda, it's me Naruto, I brought someone I wanted you to meet," I said.

The door click and opened.

"Oh Naruto good to see you again," Kuroda said and turned to Sai, "Hello there."

"Kuroda, this is Sai, he's the latest memember of team Kakashi," I explained, "He also does some painting that I think deserve to be reviewed by you."

"Sure no problem," Kuroda said, "Come in."

Sai Kuroda and I took our seats as Kuroda look through the paintings.

When he was done Kuroda took a sip of Sake.

"Well, all I have to say is that you probably can make a career in painting when you're not on missions," Kuroda said, "In other words its pretty good."

"Thank you," Sai responded.

"He also has a picture book that he originally made for his brother," I told Kuroda.

"Your brother huh?" Kuroda asked.

"He's not my blood brother, we just grew up together and became like brothers," Sai said, "And he died before I give it to him."

"Listen Sai, dead or not, blood related or not, I'm sure your brother would be happy to see that book, and keep that in mind when you treasure it in his memory," Kuroda said.

"Thank you," Sai responded.

I smiled knowing what Kuroda meant as it been like that with Takashi's death.

The next day I decided to visit Kakashi, as I forgot to visit him.

I waited for Sakura to come.

Sakura finally came with Sai.

"I found Sai in the library studying books on behavior again," Sakura explained, "And now he's talking about giving us nicknames cause of it."

"Well, I would give you some but I don't know what to call you," Sai said.

"Well that's okay, just call us based off our description behavior and what you know," I responded.

"Yeah, Naruto's right," Sakura said, "Like for Naruto, fox-boy would be best for him."

"Gee thanks," I responded.

Sai thought of one for Sakura.

"Thanks, I think I got it," Sai told Sakura, "Ugly."

I held Sakura back from punching Sai.

After Sakura cooled down we went in.

"So this is the new teammate," Kakashi said looking at Sai, "Nice to meet you Sai."

"Thankyou," Sai said.

"Kakashi, lord Hokage said you wanted to discuss to me about my training?" I asked.

"That's right, I have an idea of a jutsu that you might be the only person to master," Kakashi said, "Naruto, if you master this jutsu, not only it'll help you stop the Akatsuki and save Sasuke; but cause of it you'll be able to do something not even the 4th Hokage could do."

"Something Lord Hokage couldn't do?" I asked.

"That's right," Kakashi said, "Normally the training for this jutsu will take years to accomplish, but there is away for you to cut it in weeks."

Just then the door opened and Asuma Shikamaru Ino and Choji came in.

"How are you doing, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Asuma-sensei couldn't you knock?" Ino responded.

"Hey Naruto Sakura…" Shikamaru said and stopped recognizing Sai.

Choji recognize Sai as well.

Sakura and I had to explained about the situation with Sai, and fortunately Shikamaru and Choji understood.

Ino had interest with Sai despite Sakura's warning.

"Hey Naruto, we heard about Sasuke as well as Hinata Kiba Shino Neji Tenten and Lee. So you know, all of us have your back," Shikamaru said, "After all, we all have responsibility with that mission."

"Thanks," I responded.

"Hey guys, why don't you take team Kakashi to Yakiniku Q for something to eat. It's my treat," Asuma said.

"Alright!" Choji shouted.

Ino was happy as she wanted to sit next to Sai.

"Naruto, I'll explain about the training later," Kakashi said.

"Got it," I responded.

At the restaurant Sakura Sai Ino Choji and I had BBQ meat.

Shikamaru stayed behind to talk to Asuma.

"By the way, my name is Choji Akamichi," Choji introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you…Um…" Sai said thinking of a nickname.

"_Oh no,"_ I thought.

"_He wouldn't…" _Sakura thought.

"Fa…" Sai said before I cut him off.

"If you call Choji any name that involves his weight, you'll regret it," I whispered.

"Got it," Sai responded.

"What was he going to say?" Choji asked.

"A nothing, it was just some misunderstanding," Sakura explained.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka flower shop," Ino said.

Sai thought of a nickname while remembering the results of calling Sakura ugly.

Sakura however was hopping Sai calls her ugly.

"Nice to meet you…um,..beautiful," Sai said.

I sense anger from Sakura and move behind her to restrain her.

"Why you call her that?" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura calm down!" Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile the Jinchuriki of the two tail Yukito from the cloud village, was captured by two Akatsuki members.

One was a religious rogue grass ninja, with white hair, wearing Akatsuki clothes, having a scythe like weapon name Hidan.

The other was a mask rogue ninja from the waterfall name Kakuzu.

Few days later I was waiting for Kakashi.

Sakura told me that Kakashi was released yesterday and my training starts today.

Kakashi finally arrived and I was ready.

"Okay Naruto, are you ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Ready as I can be," I answered.

"Now Naruto I want you to know the jutsu you'll be mastering is a level that surpass even the Rasengan," Kakashi said.

"Surpass the Rasengan?" I asked.

"That's right, this jutsu has two requirements: change of chakra form, and change of chakra nature," Kakashi said.

"Wait I heard of change of chakra form before," I responded.

"No surprise there, after all the Rasengan is an advance form of change of chakra form," Kakashi said, "Change chakra form is changing the shape of the chakra. Such as in the Rasengan's case, you spin your chakra rapidly while keeping it in a tight sphere."

"Kakashi-sensei, if the Rasengan is a version of Change of chakra form, then wouldn't my fire clone jutsu a version of change of nature?" I asked.

"Good point, and yes," Kakashi said, "The 5 Natures use for change of nature is fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind."

"Right," I responded, "So how does knowing these help me out?"

"Well the jutsu I have in mind is taking these two requirements and fusing them together into a single jutsu," Kakashi said, "My Chidori is an example of it, because I use change of chakra form to change my chakra's shape into lightning and then I add lightning nature to it to give it a charge."

"Right, that means Sasuke can do it," I responded, "As well as fire and lightning nature. While I might have fire."

"Well actually, you might have other elements as well such as earth," Kakashi said.

At a temple Hidan had killed one of the guardian shinobi 12.

A monk noticed this and rushed to the leaf village.

Back at the training ground I was confuse.

"Wait I understand earth, but what do you mean I might have more?" I asked.

"Well for humans we must train to gain a new element, however tailed beast are thought to naturally have more than one element, depending on it's power," Kakashi said.

"So how do we find out if I have others?" I asked.

"With this," Kakashi said taking out a paper, "This paper is made from a tree that can absorb chakra nature."

"Okay," I responded taking it.

"Just focus your chakra in it, if it burns you have fire, if it turn to dust you have earth, if it crumbles you have lightning, if it cuts you have wind, and if it soaks you have water," Kakashi said.

Naruto focus his chakra into the paper.

The paper cut in half, and half of it turned to dust half way then became soak, as the other half burned half way then crumble.

"I guess I have all five," I said.

"_Incredible, I expected 3 at the most, but all five,"_ Kakashi thought.

"So which one should we use or are we going to use all five?" I asked.

"Ah, right, I think wind would work best with what I have in mind," Kakashi said, "It's an element that allows you to cut through anything."

"Right, so how do we cut time in half?" I asked.

"We use the shadow clone jutsu," Kakashi said.

"Shadow Clone? Wait does this have to do with why everytime I use it and it disperse I gain it's memory?" I asked.

"Yes it does, you see with every memory of each clone you gain, the more experience you gain from those memories," Kakashi said.

"Okay," I responded.

"Since you're new to the wind nature, you have to go through the steps of using it," Kakashi said.

"Okay so when do we start?" I asked.

"We're waiting for someone," Kakashi said.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard Yamato said.

I turned to see Captain Yamato standing there.

"Captain Yamato," I responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help supervise the training, after all when you're done with the first step, you're going to need my help to create what you need for the second step," Yamato said.

I thought of something about Yamato as well as Haku.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you said there are only 5 natures of chakra, then how come there's types of jutsus outside of them, like Captain Yamato's wood style jutsus or Haku's Ice style jutsus?" I asked, "I mean I understand their bloodlines but I don't understand how it works?"

"I'm surprise you haven't asked this sooner," Kakashi said.

"Well you see Naruto, the reason is the bloodline that allows such jutsus, is a type that allows the user to use two element at the same time in fusion to create a new element," Yamato said, "For example, I have earth and water nature, and thanks to the 1st Hokage's cell containing the bloodline, I can fuse the two together to perform wood style jutsus."

"And Haku had water and wind infinity which his bloodline allows him to fuse together to create ice," Kakashi said.

"I think I get it," I responded.

"There's more to it, but right now we need to focus on the training right now," Kakashi said.

"Okay then what's the first step?" I asked.

"The first step is a test of your use of wind chakra, and you do that by cutting leaf in half with wind chakra alone," Kakashi said, "You place the palms your hands on both sides of the leaf and focus your chakra into it until you cut it in half."

"Okay so how many shadow clones do I need to make?" I asked.

"As the number of leaves on this tree, one leaf for each clone," Kakashi said.

I made the handsign and shouted, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I made hundreds of shadow clones and we started the training.

After few minutes I stop to see my progression.

Already I could see a small cut.

Kakashi was surprised that I made such a progression.

Elsewhere Deidara and Tobi were after the 3-tail turtle.

Meanwhile I was making more progression but some of my clones were doing better.

I thought of something that might help.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, is there someone in the leaf village who has wind chakra that can give me advice?" I asked.

"You want advice on how to use wind chakra?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I mean I figure Temari also has wind chakra, but she's all the way in the sand village," I responded.

"Well Lord Hokage can but he's busy at the moment," Kakashi said, "Some Hyuugas that know types of gentle fist moves like air palm might have it but Hiashi might be busy and Neji is on a mission."

"I don't care who it is as long as they're in then leaf village and available," I said.

"In that case there's one more person with wind chakra, right about now he should be playing Shougi with Shikamaru," Kakashi said.

"Right I'll have a shadow clone go find Asuma-sensei then," I said making the handsign.

Meanwhile Asuma lost to Shikamaru in shougi.

"Asuma-sensei!" my clone shouted.

They turned to see him coming to them figuring it was actually me.

"What brings you here Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well actually I have a favor to ask Asuma-sensei?" it responded.

The Shadow clone explained to Asuma-sensei about my training.

"I see, so you have all 5 natures, and you're trying to master wind whose in the leaf village and is available," Asuma responded.

"Yes sir," it responded.

"Who would of thought you have all 5 natures," Shikamaru responded, "I mean I get fire and earth, but water, wind and lightning too?"

"Actually Kakashi-sensei said it was natural for a tailed-beast to have more than 2 natures," the clone said.

"Still all 5 natures," Shikamaru said.

"Okay Naruto, I'll give you tips as long as you do something for me in return," Asuma said.

"What is it?" it asked.

"After every mission, I take my team out for a meal, and this time I have to pay for it, but for some tips you can pay for me," Asuma responded.

"Right, no problem," it responded.

Asuma took out his chakra blades.

"These are called chakra blades, they're made from special metal that can absorbed the nature of the user's chakra," Asuma explained, "Try this one out."

The clone grabbed it and place the blade on it's hand.

"Now focus your chakra into them," Asuma instructed.

The clone focus its chakra causing the blades to glow with it.

"Now since you have all 5 natures, you're going to have to focus on use of wind nature," Asuma said.

"How do I do that?" the clone asked.

"First picture cutting your chakra in half and then grind the two halves together sharpening the blade," Asuma said, "If it makes you feel better, I can also use fire nature, which is why I use this method to divide my wind nature with fire nature."

"Okay," it responded and fallowed Asuma's instructions.

"Now throw we'll throw these chakra blades and you'll see the point of this method," Asuma said.

They both threw the blades at the same time.

The clone's blade dug deep in the tree but stopped.

Asuma's blade cut through the tree and hit the rock.

"Whoa?" the clone responded.

"Now you see, with wind chakra you can make your weapons sharper so it can cut through other objects," Asuma explained, "Wind nature is good for close to midrange fighting. Only with certain tools the range can be lengthen."

"Like Temari's fan!" it responded.

"Exactly," Asuma said, "You're lucky to have wind chakra thought Naruto."

"How am I lucky?" it responded.

"Wind nature is actually rare, only few have it, even in the sand," Asuma explained, "Unless you have a bloodline that requires wind nature, chances of a human having it is rare."

"Right thanks," it responded and released itself.

"So that was a shadow clone," Shikamaru said.

"I bet Naruto forgot Choji is on our team," Asuma responded.

Meanwhile all of my clones and I gain that clone's memory.

"Great, now we know what is needed to pass this test," I said.

The monk arrive at Minato's office.

"I see, so Chiriku was captured," Minato said.

"Yes," the monk responded.

"They must of came for Naruto," Kushina said.

"Alright assemble as many available Chuunin, Specialize Jonin, and Jonin we got available, as well as Tsunade and Shizune," Minato said, "Tell Tsunade, we're going to put her 20 platoon plan into action."

Meanwhile I was training hard.

"Naruto now is time to release the jutsu and see the results from the experience," Kakashi said.

"Rogger," I responded and made the handsign, "Release!"

All of my shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I took my leaf and focus my chakra by splitting it, and grinding it together.

I stop and look to see I cut through the leaf.

"I did it!" I shouted.

"Very good," Kakashi said, "Now for the second step."

"Which is where I come in," Yamato said.

In the land of water Deidara and Tobi took down the 3-tail turtle.

* * *

**A/N:** Naruto will learn how to use his other natures when he train to use Sage mode.

* * *

**Next Time:** I get onto the next step which was using wind chakra to cut a waterfall. Meanwhile Minato sets up the platoons for capturing the Akatsuki. How will things work out? Read To Find Out...


	54. 20 Squad Platoon

**20 Squad Platoon**

Captain Yamato used an earth style jutsu to create a cliff, then use water style to create a waterfall, and finally used a wood style jutsu to create a bridge across the waterfall.

"So how does this have to do with the second step of wind manipulation?" I asked.

"Simply put it, you're going to use your wind chakra to cut the waterfall in half," Kakashi said, "This training is an advance wind manipulation. So when you master this, you'll be ready to start developing the jutsu."

"Right lets start," I responded and climb my way up to the bridge.

"Start off with 9 shadow clones," Kakashi shouted.

"Right," I responded and made the handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Minato face 20 ninjas including Tsunade in one team, Shizune in the other, Asuma and Shikamaru in one team, and Ino and Choji on the other with Kushina.

Minato brief them of the situation.

"That's the situation, if there's any other questions, then you can go except for Asuma's platoon," Minato said, "Asuma there's something you need to be told personally."

Asuma knew it had to do with Chiriku as he been wandering about it.

Asuma walked up to Minato.

"This has to do with Chiriku, doesn't it?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, sorry Asuma, Chiriku was one of the monks killed in the invasion on the fire temple," Minato said.

Asuma was surprise hearing it.

"I know you and Chiriku were good old friends as well as comrades, so I thought I should tell you personally," Minato said.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Asuma responded and faced his platoon, "Lets go!"

They jumped off leaving Minato standing there.

Meanwhile I had my shirt and top body armor off as well as my headband, leaving me in my pants sandals, and the first hokage's necklace, as well as my clones.

My clones and I focus our wind chakra and we broke the waterfall around our hands.

Minato send a toad to talk to Kakashi.

"Right," Kakashi said.

The toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yamato we might have to allow Naruto to use more shadow clones," Kakashi said.

"That bad, huh?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi said.

"Alright, tell Naruto," Yamato said.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're going to increase the size of the water fall and length of the bridge, so you can use more shadow clones?" Kakashi shouted.

"Did something happened?" I asked.

"The Akatsuki been acting up, but right now you need to finish up your training," Kakashi said, "Otherwise if we go after them, you might not stand a chance."

"Right," I responded.

Yamato increased the length of the waterfall and the bridge.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted making handsign.

The bridge was filled with my shadow clones and myself.

That night I rested in my sleeping bag looking at the sky.

I closed my eyes and remember Takashi and Sasuke.

I knew if I was going to make a difference in my life, save Sasuke, and take down the Akatsuki before they take me down, I had to keep working.

I got up and started training again.

The next day my shadow clones and I successfully cut the waterfall in half.

"To think Naruto gotten this far with this training method," Yamato explained.

"No, its not because of this training," Kakashi said, "It's because of Naruto's memory of Takashi, and will to help his friends."

At the fire temple Asuma Shikamaru Kotetsu and Izumo arrived to see if they can find clues.

"So where's Chiriku's body?" Asuma asked as coffins for each monk that died.

"Chiriku's body was never found," a younger monk said.

"Captain Asuma," Izumo said.

"What is it?" Asuma asked.

"It's just, an underground organization did put a 30 million dollars on Chiriko's head," Izumo said.

"They could of took his body for the reward," Kotetsu responded.

"Which means there must be an exchange point, if we can find which one they went to, we can find them," Shikamaru finished, "How many are there?"

"There are 5 all together," Izumo answered, "That goes in our favor considering there are 4 more teams out there."

They send birds out to look for the closest point.

The monks gave them a final prayer before they left..

At the same time Kakuzu and Hidan made it at the exchange point and exchange Chiriko's body for money.

At the leaf, Kakashi Yamato and I finished a lunch break and were ready to work on the jutsu.

"Naruto, as a review tell me what was the point of this training," Kakashi said.

"I know this, to fuse my wind nature with the Rasengan," I responded, "That way I'll be able to use both change of chakra nature with change of chakra form in a single jutsu."

"That's right, and the reason I choose wind for a reason," Kakashi said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I created the Rasengan with hopes to fuse it with my wind chakra," someone said.

I turned to see Minato standing there.

"Lord Hokage, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here as a support on your training," Minato said, "As I was saying, wind match's the power of the Rasengan, that's why wind is best."

"Wait a second, Lord Hokage, I was told you couldn't fuse wind nature with the Rasengan, how am I any different?" I asked.

"Because I learn to properly fuse wind nature with the Rasengan, not only do you need the potential to do this kind of training, but also a large quantity of chakra," Minato said, "Naruto, you have 100 times more chakra than any human alive, and I know from experience, that you may not have as much potential as me, you do have enough to fuse change of chakra form with change of chakra's nature."

I smiled and started training.

Hours later my shadow clones and I were already warn out.

I found it difficult to fuse my wind chakra with the Rasengan.

I got up deciding to try it like the giant Rasengan.

I form the Rasengan in my hand and place my free hand ontop of it trying to fuse wind chakra.

The Rasengan exploded sending some of my clones and me backwards.

Meanwhile Hidan was waiting for Kakuzu outside the meeting point.

Someone came up from behind him.

"What took you so long," Hidan said turning to see it was Asuma instead of Kakuzu.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, I'm back at school, and I finally got a break from homework and studying and I'm taking advantage of it. Good news is that I have a brain storm of an idea that I think some of you might like that works for this story as well as some old ideas that will help Naruto with his Shurikan Rasengan, like the results of how the training weights on Naruto's legs will help him against Kakuzu, and in using the Shurikan Rasengan.

* * *

**Next Time:** I work hard in mastering my new jutsu. Meanwhile Asuma's squad fights against Hidan, and Asuma gets caught into Hidan's trap. Closest team is coming to their aid but what is in store with the battle happening? Read to Find Out...**  
**


	55. First Battle

**Asuma Faith**

…**Normal POV…**

Asuma threw shurikans at Hidan.

Hidan grabbed his scythe and blocked it before throwing it at Asuma.

Asuma barely dodge the scythe.

Imuzo and Kotetsu came from sides with their giant kunais.

Hidan tried to move but he froze as Shikamaru had his shadow connected to his in a Shadow Possession.

Imuzo and Kotetsu stabbed Hidan at both ends on his vital points.

"That hurt," Hidan said unaffected shocking the 4 of them.

"That's impossible," Imuzo said.

"We hit him at his vital points," Kotetsu responded.

"Who are you two?" Hidan asked.

He saw the mark on Asuma's cloth.

"Don't tell me I have to go back into that stink pit again?" Hidan responded.

"We're leaf ninjas, and we're to take you and your partner down as members of the Akatsuki," Asuma said.

Kakuzu came from behind Shikamaru to attack.

The shadow retreated as Shikamaru dodge it.

Asuma jumped in front of Shikamaru to protect him.

"Izumo Kotetsu fold back!" Asuma ordered.

Izumo and Kotetsu pull back their weapons and jumped back.

"Kakuzu, don't touch them, they're mine!" Hidan shouted.

Using his blood Hidan created a circle and triangle seal.

"_A seal,"_ Shikamaru thought.

"Shikamaru, I'll go in and attack, you back me up," Asuma said.

"That isn't like you sensei," Shikamaru responded.

"This is the best move we got," Asuma responded, "Besides I have you."

"Alright," Shikamaru responded.

Asuma and Hidan attack with their weapons.

Shikamaru summoned his shadow stitching to attack.

Hidan dodge each attack and threw his scythe.

Asuma manage to block it with a cut.

Hidan pull back his scythe and lick Asuma's blood.

His skin turned black and white as if like a grim reaper.

Asuma threw his chakra blades into the air and made some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Ash Cloud Jutsu!" Asuma shouted.

Asuma blew an ash cloud out of his mouth that surrounded Hidan who reached his seal.

When Asuma finished the ash cloud exploded in ashes.

When the cloud cleared Asuma was burned in places where Hidan would have been.

"Hurts doesn't it," Hidan said.

Meanwhile birds that flew off headed Kushina's squad's way.

Kushina saw the birds as they heard the explosion and instantly had a bad feeling.

"That was just an explosion," Choji asked.

"Change of plan guys, we're going toward the site," Kushina ordered.

"Yes ma'am," they responded.

Asuma went to attack Hidan as he moved.

Hidan stabbed his left leg and instantly Asuma collapsed.

"Not at the vital spot, but I want you to feel pain before you die," Hidan responded.

Shikamaru shadow caught Hidan's in a strangling jutsu before Hidan tried again.

Hidan struggle as the Shadow strangling jutsu started retreating.

Shikamaru figured it out about the seal and started walking backwards pulling Hidan from the seal.

"Sensei, he cursed you with the wound he caused with his scythe, but if we can keep him from the seal it should help," Shikamaru shouted.

"_Of course,"_ Asuma thought.

Shikamaru manage to get Hidan away from the seal.

Asuma threw some shurikans that cut Hidan's ear while his stayed the same.

Shikamaru used Shadow stitching to restrain Hidan.

Asuma use the moment to cut Hidan's head off.

Shikamaru's shadow retreated at that moment.

However Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's head and reattach it to Hidan's body with strings from his body.

Hidan got up unaffected.

Then Kakuzu knock down Asuma.

Kotetsu summoned a shell weapon as Izumo used a water style jutsu on the ground causing Kakuzu to stick.

Kakuzu summoned ropes from his hands and immobilize Kotetsu and Izumo.

Just then Hidan used his weapon on himself.

"Water style: Water Whip Jutsu!" Someone shouted.

A water whip appeared and hit the scythe away from Hidan.

They turned to see Kushina and her squad arrived.

"Ino treat Asuma!" Kushina ordered, "Choji Aobo take care of the other guy."

"Uh right," they responded rushing in to help.

"Lady Kushina," Shikamaru responded.

"Relax Shikamaru, I send word to other squadrons to assemble here," Kushina said and look at the seal, "Well well the death curse blood seal. It's been a while Hidan!"

"Kushina Namikaze, I the only person to stop my curse," Hidan responded, "However this time there's no avoiding it."

"Don't kid around, you and I both no until Asuma's dead or the seal is broken, you can't curse anyone else," Kushina responded.

"Thanks for reminding me," Hidan said taking a poll and went for the final blow.

"Earth Style: Mud bind Jutsu!" Kushina shouted making some handsigns and hit the ground.

Mud came up and bind Hidan.

"That won't work," Hidan said.

Kushina made some more handsigns.

"Uzumaki Style: Earth seal jutsu!" Kushina shouted and touch the ground.

The earth harden in a thick shell.

"_No way, she immobilized him,"_ Shikamaru thought.

Kakuzu was about to strike back when birds surrounded him from Aoma.

Kakuzu let go of Imuzo and Kotetsu.

"Now for the seal," Kushina said making handsigns, "Uzumaki style: Seal Erasing jutsu!"

Water seep through the ground and erased the seal.

"You'll pay for that!" Hidan shouted coming at them.

Tsunade appeared and punched Hidan through the wall.

"Ow, that hurt," Hidan said.

"Lady Tsunade," Kakuzu said.

"It had been a long time Kakuzu," Tsunade said.

"_**Hidan Kakuzu, retreat time to seal the 2-tail,"**_ a voice shouted.

Kakuzu and Hidan retreated for the day.

"Lady Kushina how did you know Hidan?" Shikamaru asked.

"I crossed paths with him once when Lord Hokage and I were Chuunin," Kushina said, "Shikamaru, promise me, you won't go attack those two without checking with me about your plan. Or else the next time you battle him, I won't be there to help."

"Right," Shikamaru responded.

* * *

**Next Time:** The teams retreated to recover but the hunt is still on. Meanwhile I get an idea of how to master my new jutsu. What will happen? Read To Find Out...


	56. New Strategy

**New Strategy**

Asuma was taken to the leaf village hospital and was immediately treated.

"So Asuma is out of commission for a while," Minato said.

"Yes with the combination of the burns he had along with the injury to his leg, he'll need weeks to recover," Kushina said.

"Considering we're talking about Hidan we're talking about, I say they were lucky you made it in time," Minato said, "However we still have the situation of Hidan and his partner still on the loose. Cause of it we can't take things easy."

Meanwhile I was training hard and failed once more.

"Kakashi-sensei how am I suppose to do this it's nearly impossible even with Shadow clones," I responded.

"Maybe not as impossible with shadow clones as you think," Kakashi said.

Kakashi summoned a shadow clone and he look to the right as the clone look to the left.

That gave me an idea of how to perform the jutsu.

Shikamaru told Kurenai about Asuma.

"Asuma is at the hospital?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, other than severe burns and an injury to the leg, he didn't obtain any life threatening injuries," Shikamaru responded.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Kurenai responded.

At the training area I was forming the Rasengan as a shadow clone focused the wind chakra into in.

"I see so that's how you decided to do it," Kakashi said.

"That's right, if I can't focus wind chakra into the rasengan with one hand like I do with my power into the giant Rasengan, then what I need is two hands to focus the wind chakra," I responded.

My concentration was broken when Imuzo arrived.

"Asuma-sensei is in the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, he substain some major injuries but none life threatening," Izumo said, "We got lucky that Lady Kushina arrived like she did."

"_So it's Hidan and Kakuzu we're dealing with,"_ Kakashi thought.

…**Normal POV…**

Later that night Shikamaru thought over what Kushina told him and his experience with Kakuzu to come up with a new strategy.

The next day Shikamaru visit Asuma.

"So you're planning to go after them again," Asuma said.

"How…" Shikamaru responded.

"We been together long enough that I know you as well as your parents Shikamaru," Asuma said and pointed at a drawer, "Go into that drawer."

Shikamaru did so and pulled out Asuma's chakra blades.

"Asuma-Sensei," Shikamaru responded.

"I won't be there to help you this time, the least I can do is give you my chakra blades to use," Asuma responded.

The day after that Shikamaru went to Kushina.

"Shikamaru, I'm surprise you're here," Kushina said.

"Lady Kushina, tell me any information you can on Hidan," Shikamaru said.

"You're going after him?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru responded.

"You'll need more than knowledge to fight Hidan,"

"I know, I also know if we don't do something, not only they might go after Asuma-sensei again, but they might also take Naruto down with him," Shikamaru said, "I'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen."

Kushina smiled hearing it.

"There are few jutsus that someone like you can master," Kushina said.

Few days later after learning the required jutsus and coming up with the proper strategy team Asuma were ready to leave.

"Hold it you three!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Minato standing there.

"Kushina told me about your plan, only problem is that you need a captain," Minato said.

"Lord Hokage I can lead this," Shikamaru responded.

"True, but you're also a Specialize Jonin Shikamaru," Minato said, "And I can't promote you to full rank under this certain stances, just as it is for Naruto."

"I understand, but we're still planning to go," Shikamaru responded.

"That's fine, but I'm sending a fourth teammate either way," Minato said, "Right Kakashi."

Kakashi appeared with bandages over one of his arms.

"What about Naruto's training?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kushina can cover for me in his training," Kakashi said and look at his bandaged arm, "Besides, Naruto is doing fine on his own."

Once outside Shikamaru divided the plan four ways for Kakashi.

Somewhere else Hidan and Kakuzu were planning to go back to the leaf for Naruto.

A hawk posses by Ino saw them.

"_Shikamaru is right, they're going after Naruto,"_ Ino thought.

Ino released the jutsu and return to her body.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're right they're going a different direction and are planning to go after Naruto this time," Ino responded.

"Lets go," Kakashi responded.

In an area of dead trees Shikamaru's shadow stretch toward Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said.

"Yeah," Hidan responded.

They jumped and avoided the shadow.

Two kunais with paperbombs came at them.

Kakuzu blocked it with his hand as Hidan blocked the other with his scythe.

Both paperbombs went off causing an explosion.

Both made it out with only the rope on Hidan's scythe cut in half.

The shadow came at them some more.

"Hidan above!" Kakuzu shouted.

They look up to see that Shikamaru was above them.

Shikamaru threw Asuma's Chakra blades with paper attach.

Hidan and Kakuzu avoided it but the blades hit their shadows and they were immobilized.

"What's going on?" Hidan asked.

"Those are chakra blades, they absorbed the nature of the user's chakra and can be use for that nature's jutsus, Asuma-sensei gave me these thinking that with the shadow nature of my clan, these could help us out," Shikamaru responded, "And that paper has a special seal to insure no movement."

"_He must of got training from that woman,"_ Kakuzu thought remembering Kushina.

Shikamaru made the handsigns and his shadow stretch and attach to Hidan first.

His shadow also stitch up and remove the chakra blade.

Shikamaru made Hidan grab his scythe and lift it.

Then Shikamaru made Hidan go to attack Kakuzu.

Just then Kakuzu's hand with strings attach came from underground and removed the chakra blade.

Kakuzu moved and dodge the attack.

"_What's going on?"_ Ino thought watching the battle.

Kakuzu retreated his hand back to his arm revealing a buldge in the strings that was beating.

Shikamaru tried more attacks but Kakuzu kept dodging them until Kakuzu hit the tree.

"Human Boulder!" Choji shouted spinning down at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu made a handsign before Choji hit the ground.

Kakashi read and recognize the handsign.

Choji skid backwards to Shikamaru as Kakuzu appeared with his skin darker.

"Now you'll die," Kakuzu said.

Just then Kakashi jab him strait through with the Chidori.

"No way," Kakuzu said.

"The jutsu you just use required using an earth handsign, meaning you're an earth nature, inferior to a lightning type like me," Kakashi responded.

Kakashi use the moment to drew some of Kakuzu's blood.

Kakashi remove his hand and went after Hidan next.

Kakuzu appeared and kick Kakashi into the tree.

Kakuzu removed his clak showing his body full of stitches and 4 mask on his back.

The stitches pulled out and the for mask formed 4 separate beings.

One of the mask however revealed to be broken from Kakashi's attack.

Shikamaru's shadow retreated letting Hidan free.

"Let's kill them Kakuzu," Hidan said as Kakuzu was surrounded by four monsters.

However the monster with the broken mask collapsed and become a puddle.

"What's going on, one of them is dead?" Hidan asked.

Hidan grab his scythe as he and Kakuzu were ready.

Hidan jumped to attack Kakashi.

Kakashi block each attack without a scratch.

Suddenly one of the mask monsters jumped behind Hidan and took a breath.

"Wind style: Air preasure!" Kakuzu shouted.

The mask fired a blast of wind from it's mouth that hit both Hidan and Kakashi.

"_Being immortal his comrade isn't affected by it, but Kakashi is another story,"_ Ino thought.

Kakuzu turned to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Choji, here they come," Shikamaru responded.

"Right," Choji responded.

The tall mask monster form electricity in it's mouth and fired lightning.

"Choji Shikamaru watch out!" Ino shouted.

Kakashi jump in front of the attack and used his lightning nature to block the attack.

The gloves and bandages were burned off from the attack but Kakashi still stood.

"Sensei are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi said.

The last mask monster powered up for an attack as Kakuzu made the handsigns.

The mask fired flames across the area.

Shikamaru Ino Choji and Kakashi manage to dodge it and took cover.

Hidan came from behind Kakashi to attack.

Kakashi took out his kunai and block it again.

Shikamaru Choji and Ino gathered around Kakashi.

"How can that guy still be alive?" Choji asked.

"It seems that guy must have 4 more hearts, that's also why he can use all 5 natures," Kakashi said, "The heart I destroyed must have been the one that does Earth Style Jutsus."

"Not to mention, from what I can see, 3 of the four remaining hearts must be in those monsters," Shikamaru said, "Which means we have to kill him 4 more times."

"That's right, and I took each heart from shinobies I faced, and every time one is about to die, I replaced it with a new one," Kakuzu explained, "And I decided to replace the heart you destroyed with your own, Kakashi Hatake."

"So Shikamaru what should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"We need to separate the two, and fight them individually, and right now I'm the best to fight Hidan," Shikamaru said, "So I'll be the one that separates them."

"Are you crazy?" Ino asked, "I have more chakra left, so I'm best."

"No Ino, your jutsus are best in combination with mine," Shikamaru explained, "Besides, don't forget that I turned to Lady Kushina on tips of how to fight Hidan."

"Alright," Kakashi said and handed Shikamaru Kakuzu's blood.

Shikamaru stepped forward and stretch his shadow to Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan and Kakuzu dodge the attack coming at them.

Kakashi fought Kakuzu as Shikamaru threw a chakra blade at Hidan.

Hidan dodge it as Shikamaru jumped at Hidan.

Shikamaru hit the handle of Hidan's scythe and connected his shadow.

"I'll kill you!" Hidan shouted.

"Go Shikamaru!" Kakashi shouted.

Using the Shadow Possession jutsu Shikamaru made Hidan drop the scythe and run far from Kakuzu.

Kakuzu faced Kakashi Ino and Choji alone.

"You guys are really underestimating us thinking separating us will give you the advantage," Kakuzu said, "I promise you one thing, that boy will be dead before the day is over.

Choji and Ino gulp as they were starting to worry.

"You're good as dead as well, you don't have the amount of experience I have," Kakuzu said, "The last greatest battle I had was against the 1st Hokage after all."

Strings appeared from Kakuzu's arm.

Kakashi Choji and Ino were shock hearing the news.

Kakashi remembered what Kakuzu said about replacing his heart.

The wind mask monster and the fire mask monster fused together into one monster with two mask.

Meanwhile Shikamaru threw a series of Kunais with wires connecting them and paperbombs attach to the wires to trees.

When Shikamaru was done they were surrounded by wires and paperbombs surrounded them.

"You're not letting me escape," Hidan said, "However you're insuring your own death."

Shikamaru's shadow retreated.

"It seems the limit of time your jutsu can last is 5 minutes," Hidan said going to attack taking out a pointed weapon like poll, "You're so stupid!"

Hidan swipe his weapon sending blood everywhere.

Shikamaru wipe his cheek revealing what look like a line of blood.

Hidan lick the blood and transform into his ritual form.

Hidan used his weapon and cut through his hand.

Using his blood Hidan created the circle seal.

"Now DIE!" Hidan shouted stabbing himself through the chest at the heart.

Shikamaru clutch his chest and collapsed.

Mean while the fire/wind mask monsters fired both fire and wind jutsus that fused into one attack at Kakashi.

"Water style: Water wall jutsu!" Kakashi shouted making handsign and pull his mask down enough to blow a blast of water.

The water hardly did anything to the jutus.

"_Looks like water style jutsus aren't enough,"_ Kakashi thought.

Kakuzu use his body strings to grab Kakashi and threw him into the ground.

However Kakuzu stopped and clutch his chest before collapsing from a heart failure.

"How is this possible?" Kakuzu asked.

"Shikamaru gave me a blood capsule to use to get your blood, and I got it during my attack," Kakashi said, "And it seems Shikamaru fooled your partner."

On Shikamaru side, Shikamaru got up as soon as Hidan's back was turned reverting back to normal.

Shikamaru grabbed his knife and cut Hidan's neck cutting off the headband.

Hidan got up with a deep cut on his neck.

Shikamaru use the moment to connect his shadow to Hidan's in a shadow strangle jutsu.

Shikamaru cleaned off the blood on his cheek revealing no cut as he used the capsule with Kakuzu's blood to protect him by fooling Hidan..

"How?" Hidan asked.

"I used your own partner's blood, and now I can use Lady Kushina's teachings," Shikamaru explained, "I could of erased your seal with the seal erasing jutsu, but then we would still have to kill your partner 4 more times."

"You think that you can still beat me, I know the tricks of your jutsus!" Hidan said getting up, "You're low on chakra so your jutsu is at it's limits."

Hidan prepared to attack.

On Kakashi's side, the mask monsters came toward Kakashi Ino and Choji.

"Super expansion Jutsu!" Choji shouted making the handsign.

Choji grew taller than the trees and took down the mask monsters.

However the fire/wind mask fused with Kakuzu's body giving him two more hearts but with the mask appearing on the shoulders.

Using strings Kakuzu immobilized Kakashi Ino and Choji as the mask fired their fire and wind fusion attack.

…**Naruto's POV…**

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" I shouted forming the wind infuse Rasengan in my hand seeing the battle..

"Water Style: Torrent flood!" Yamato shouted.

Both of us threw our attacks that fused together into a single attack shouting, "Huricane Whirlpool Jutsu!"

The jutsu canceled out the fire/wind fusion jutsu in a steam.

The steam cleared as Sai, Sakura, Captain Yamato, and myself stood in front of Kakashi Ino and Choji.

* * *

**Next Time:** I fight against Kakuzu with Captain Yamato backing me up, while Sakura and Sai leaves to back up Shikamaru. However Shikamaru is holding up on his own, and I get to use my new wind style jutsu. Can the two of us finish off Kakuzu and Hidan? Read to Find Out...


	57. Kakuzu and Hidan's Defeat

**Kakuzu and Hidan's Defeat**

Choji and Ino were relieved to see us coming to their rescue.

"Where's Shikamaru?" I asked.

"He's fighting Hidan at another location," Choji responded.

Kakashi bit his thumb and summoned Pakku.

"He'll need back up, a long range type, and a medical ninja and Pakku will lead them to Shikamaru," Kakashi said.

Captain Yamato and I turned to Sai and Sakura.

"Right, lets do this," Sakura responded.

Sai and Sakura rushed off with Pakku to Shikamaru.

"Are you planning to fight me?" Kakuzu asked us, "One of you already looks like you been into another big battle."

Kakuzu was referring to my beat up body and worn clothes.

"So did he master it?" Kakashi asked.

"Not exactly but Naruto has something planned to back it up," Yamato explained.

I took a scroll and made the handsign.

Hidan was ready to kill Shikamaru.

Suddenly Hidan stopped as Shikamaru's shadow had extended from a wire around Hidan.

"Shadow Summon Jutsu," SHikamaru shouted making the handsigns, "Sealing Art: Shadow bond seals.

Some of the tags lit up as the shadows extended and tangle around Hidan.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hidan asked, "How are these stronger?"

"Because some of the seals I used weren't for paperbombs that way I don't have to waist all of my chakra keeping the shadows in effect," Shikamaru explained, "Thanks to Lady Kushina's training."

"That woman again, she just keep finding ways to get on my nerves," Hidan responded.

Shikamaru closed his hands and the wires were forced around Hidan's body immobilizing him with paperbombs attach.

Shikamaru made some handsigns.

"Seal release," Shikamaru said and threw a kunai at a seal that started glowing.

The earth cracked before forming a huge hole.

Shikamaru took out Asuma's lighter.

"You almost killed my sensei, and got away from it, now you face your own grave," Shikamaru explained.

"You can't kill me, even if all is left is my head, I can still bite," Hidan responded.

Shikamaru didn't seem to care about it.

"This forest is a special forest in the land of fire, only the Nara Clan is allowed to set foot here, and that's to protect the deer of this forest," Shikamaru said and lit the lighter, "The deer will watch you and make sure you don't go anywhere around here."

Shikamaru toss the lighter to the paperbombs and set them off.

Parts of Hidan's body landed into the hole as Shikamaru set another tag on the ground.

"Earth seal jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted hitting the seal after making handsigns.

The hole caved in on Hidan as he screamed out hateful things until the hole was covered.

Shikamaru removed the seal happily.

On my side I summoned 2 Fox demon clones with 3 tails around me.

"So you're the new Ninetales, it'll be my pleasure to take you for the Akatsuki.

Kakashi briefed us on about Kakuzu and his hearts.

My clones ran into action ready to go.

Kakuzu destroyed my clones one by one.

I gained their memories right away.

Knowing the speed of Kakuzu's attacks I knew I need both speed and shadow clones against him.

I kneeled down and remove my leg warmers revealing the weights.

I remove my weights and remove them and dropped them.

I summoned 3 Fox-Clones with 5 tails and one normal shadow Clone.

I started forming the Rasengan as my shadow clone infuse wind chakra into it, while my two fox clones took defense.

When I was done I waved a giant Rasengan in a shape of a Shurikan, over my head as my shadow clone disappeared.

"Wind Style: Shurikan Rasengan!" I shouted.

I rush in with my fox demon clones surrounding me at three ends.

Kakuzu destroyed my clones one by one.

"I don't know what was up with the weights but their speed hasn't improved," Kakuzu said.

I moved from behind Kakuzu at top speed and went for a hit with my Shurikan Rasengan.

However before hitting him my Shurikan Rasengan canceled itself out.

Captain Yamato and Kakashi rushed to my aid as Kakuzu use his strings to immobilize me.

Kakuzu was about to take my heart when Kakashi cut me free with lighting and Yamato pulled me away.

Yamato summoned logs to attack but Kakuzu dodge them.

"Darn it, I can't keep it stable long enough to hit," I complained.

"What are we going to do?" Choji asked.

I got up ready to go.

"I'll go again but to try something new," I responded, "After all, I can't become a full Jonin, until I can prepare myself for anything in battle."

Kakuzu summoned strings from his mouth and body changing his shape.

I took a scroll and made a series of handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Clone Jutsu!" I shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I summoned a series of fire clones and shadow clones.

The fire clones and Fox Demon Clones went to attack as one of my shadow clones helped me form the Shurikan Rasengan.

Kakuzu jumped and avoided the clones and aim his attack at me.

Kakuzu attack me stopping the jutsu.

However it disappeared in a puff smoke revealing to be a shadow clone.

I came from behind with the SHurikan Rasengan.

The fire clones jumped and grab strings of the Kakuzu's body as I hit him with the shurikan Rasengan.

A huge gust of wind and flames surrounded Kakuzu from the fusion of Fire clones dispersing in flames and the impact of my Shurikan Rasengan.

I was forced into the ground from the hit.

My attack destroyed what was left of Kakuzu's hearts.

"I did it," I responded.

"Mixing fire clones with the shurikan Rasengan, without a doubt, Kakuzu's 3 hearts would have been destroyed," Kakashi said.

Choji help me up as Ino started a healing jutsu on my body.

"Using shadow clones to replace you, and then mixing fire clones to insure a devastating hit," Ino responded, "That was cleaver even for you Naruto."

"Yeah, if you and Shikamaru keep this up, you two will be full Jonin Rank in no time," Choji responded.

Shikamaru arrived with Sakura and Sai and they helped me back to the leaf.

* * *

**Next Time:** We recovered after a battle and i found myself with a broken arm. Meanwhile Orochimaru plans to transfer to Sasuke now or never, and Sasuke is prepared for it. Will Sasuke be the first to survive the transfer, and what does he have plan about going after Itachi afterwards? Read To Find Out...**  
**


	58. Sasuke's Team

**Sasuke's Team**

Once in the leaf village we gathered at Minato's office.

I was injured still but thanks to Ino and Sakura I was able to stand.

"Very good," Minato said, "Now we're down 3 Akatsuki members, but let's not take things easy there's still more out there. I'll give you guys a well deserve break though."

"Right," Kakashi responded.

"Naruto I sugguest you go strait to Tsunade," Minato ordered.

"I was planning to," I responded.

"One last thing Shikamaru Naruto, I'll bring up the reports of how well you two did to the council, I can't promise that you two will be promoted to Jonin Rank cause of it, but out of this it could put both of you on the line for it," Minato explained.

"Thank you lord Hokage," I responded.

Shikamaru went to visit Asuma after the talk.

"So you manage to take down Hidan," Asuma said.

"Yeah, I couldn't kill him, but at least he won't try and kill anyone else," Shikamaru explained.

"Either way, he won't be able to do anymore harm," Asuma responded, "It seems like you Choji and Ino have grown since you three started off as academy students, you the most Shikamaru."

"Yeah we sure have," Shikamaru responded.

Kurenai came in hearing them, nodded, and Asuma nodded back.

"That's why Kurenai and I agreed that when the time comes, maybe it'll be your turn to teach our baby the same," Asuma responded.

Shikamaru was shock hearing it but smiled

"It'll be my honor," Shikamaru responded to both of them.

I return from Tsunade's office with my right arm bandage up in a cast cause of fractures.

I joined Kuroda for lunch at Ichiraku.

"Broke your arm just to get a direct blow, I say you're lucky," Kuroda said.

"If it wasn't injuries from Kakuzu, it was burned marks from both the Shurikan Rasengan and Fire clone combo," I responded.

Kakashi arrived to talk to me and over heard me.

"Well as long as you play safer you can keep using it right?" Kuroda asked.

"Not really, not as long as I can only use it as a close range jutsu," I responded, "I can't explain it but during the times I was using the Shurikan Rasengan, I felt like it was doing something to my body. And along as it's a close range jutsu, I can't help but imagine what that something could turn into."

Kakashi over heard this and look down

_...Flashback Normal POV…_

"_Kakashi, Naruto must not use this jutsu again," Tsunade said._

"_May I ask why?" Kakashi said._

"_I examined Kakuzu's injuries and found more than just burns and broken bones." Tsunade said, "As you know the chakra network connects to all cells in the body."_

"_Yes, I know that," Kakashi responded, "But what does that have to do with the Shurikan Rasengan?"_

"_Because the wind power of the Shurikan Ransengan has the ability to cut the connection of the chakra network to the cells preventing the use of molding chakra, and that's what happen to Kakuzu," Tsunade said, "However at the same time it has the same effect on Naruto, and from what I can gathered, as long as Naruto can only use it for close range combat, it can keep cutting his chakra network, which can cause, not only enabling him from molding chakra, but also who knows how it will effect his own chakra, being a son of a tailed beast."_

"_Understood," Kakashi responded._

…_End Of Flashback Naruto's POV…_

Kakashi look down hearing my conversation knowing that I can tell.

"However it's only 50% complete, if I can find away to complete it 100% I bet I can use it for mid to maybe long range jutsus," Naruto said, "I just have to find out how before mastering it."

Kakashi smiled hearing it.

…Normal POV…

At the sound base Orochimaru was starting to feel the effects of his body failing as his 3 years were almost up and Kabuto couldn't help.

Kabuto left the room leaving Orochimaru.

Orochimaru waited before Sasuke broke into the room.

Chakra form of Sasuke's sword came at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru blocked it with his arms.

"So it comes to this," Orochimaru said.

"There's nothing else I can learn from you," Sasuke responded activating his sharingan as his curse mark extended.

Orochimaru manage to pull his arms to the side as the chakra blade extended to the wall.

"There's no need for me to give my body to you anymore," Sasuke responded, "The power you desire is your doom."

Sasuke went to attack with his actual sword.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a giant snake shot of it avoiding Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to the snake now facing him.

"So that's your true identity," Sasuke responded dispelling the chakra blade.

"Now give me your body!" Orochimaru shouted going after Sasuke.

Sasuke dodge it but snakes form from the scales.

Sasuke cut through the snakes and landed safely.

More snakes came at Sasuke full speed.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and took stage 2 of the curse mark.

The snakes wrap around him but Sasuke destroyed them.

Orochimaru went to attack Sasuke.

At the end Sasuke thought he killed Orochimaru.

Sasuke's curse mark revert back to normal.

Sasuke suddenly started to collapse.

"I see it started kicking in," Orochimaru said rising up, "The vapor from my body vaporize in poison."

Orochimaru went to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke found himself in other dimension full of mound of previous host.

Orochimaru formed in the layers of the ground as it started consuming Sasuke.

Orochimaru look into Sasuke's eye and was reminded of Itachi.

Before he knew it Orochimaru was trapped in his own dimension by Sasuke.

Kabuto walked into Orochimaru's room and saw Sasuke.

With an illusion, he knew Sasuke had won it.

Sasuke went to a room with a tank of water next.

"So you took down Orochimaru," a voice said from the water.

"Yes and I came here to break you free," Sasuke said and broke the glass.

The water formed into a man with silver hair and shark like teeth.

"Suigetsu I want you to come with me," Sasuke said, "And you're the first."

"First who are the other two?" Suigetsu asked.

"Juugo from the northern hideout, and Karin from the southern hideout," Sasuke responded.

"Those two, I don't really like them," Suigetsu responded.

"You just have to work with them, not get along with them," Sasuke responded, "Now put some clothes on."

"Okay but I want to get something first," Suigetsu responded, "Something left by my master, Zabuza."

…Naruto's POV…

I was saying Kuroda when Konohamaru walked up with his shadow clone.

"Well well Konohamaru, I see you've completed mastering the shadow clone jutsu," Naruto said.

"That's not all," Konohamaru said making the handsign.

Konohamaru and his shadow clone transformed into his version of the Nine-tail fox.

"And even master using combinations," Naruto said clapping.

"Not a surprise considering whose teaching him," someone said.

I turned to see Sakura and Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura," I responded.

"Seriously, I'm surprise you haven't taught him the Rasengan yet," Sakura said.

"Why not, considering what he can do now, he probably can master it," Naruto responded.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked.

"Kakashi-sensei can't you say something about this?" Sakura asked.

"Actually I think Naruto has a point," Kakashi said, "Not many people can perform a shadow clone that can use their jutsus."

…Normal POV…

Few days after walking Sasuke and now dressed Suigetsu were at the great Naruto Bridge.

Sasuke led Suigetsu to the graves of Zabuza and Haku.

"So that's where it was," Suigetsu said and took Zabuza's Zampacto.

Suigetsu pulled it out of the ground and held it up with both hands.

"So this is Zabuza's beheading Zampacto, it sure is heavy," Suigetsu said, "Needs some cleaning after three years."

"Can you use it?" Sasuke asked.

"The swordsmen of the mist swords been passed down from generation to generation, I plan on using this," Suigetsu said preparing the sword to carry.

They headed at the southern hideout first.

A day later at a ocean Sasuke and Suigetsu walked on water to the base.

Once at the island of prisoners they walked pass cells with prisoners.

They came up to a woman with red hair glasses dressed for research.

"So it's really you guys," the woman said, "If you're here alone then the rumors are true."

"I'm here too Karin," Suigetsu responded.

"What are you doing here Suigetsu," Karin asked.

"Sasuke came here to talk to you," Suigetsu explained.

Sasuke explain things to Karin.

"So will you come with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should I, I was put in charge of this place?" Karin asked.

"Suigetsu release everyone," Sasuke ordered.

"Still talking as if boss," Suigetsu responded.

Sasuke manage to talk Karin into coming and after Suigetsu let everyone go they went to find Juugo.

Days later at the northern hideout a big man was deciding on who to kill.

They reached the hideout ready to face danger.

…Naruto's POV…

My arm healed completely in a short time, thanks to my healing abilities.

However I still had bandages wrapped around my arm because of the cell damage from the attack, but not in a cast.

There was a knock on the door and I open the door revealing to be Sakura.

"Sakura, what's going on, isn't it our day off?" I asked.

"It is, but Lord Hokage has summoned us," Sakura responded, "And hopefully it's not bad news about Sasuke."

I knew what she meant, it had to do that days ago it been 3 years since Sasuke left.

"You and me both Sakura," I responded.

Sakura and I arrived at the office to see Tsunade and Jiriaya there.

"Purvey sage?" I responded.

"Naruto, it been a while, I heard about you having all 5 natures, and about the Shurikan Rasengan," Jiriaya said.

"Yeah, I won't be able to use that jutsu until I can turn it into mid-range jutsu," I responded, "That's if I can, though."

Tsunade thought about it and agree mentally about turning it into a midrange jutsu.

"If anyone can do it, I'm sure you can Naruto, but until then you still have your chakra bomb," Minato said.

"That's right and you can focus on your other natures as well," Jiriaya said, "But try not fuse it with the Rasengan incase of the same damage."

"Right," I responded, "So why you call us here, and why is Lady Tsunde and Purvey Sage are here?"

"Because not only this news concerns you two, but as 2 of the legendary 3 Sanins it involves them as well," Minato said.

"It has to do with Sasuke and Orochimaru doesn't it?" Sakura asked.

"After all it had been three years exactly," Naruto responded.

"Yes, however thanks to word that been spreading out, we now know that Orochimaru is dead, and was killed by Sasuke Uchiha during the transfer," Minato explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I found out from a reliable source myself," Jiriaya said, "However it seems Sasuke isn't returning, instead he seems to be gathering a team."

I thought of Itachi.

"Then he must still be after Itachi," I responded.

…Normal POV…

Sasuke Karin and Suigetsu faced several stage 2 prisoners.

They took down the prisoners trying to go to Juugo.

Karin tricked Suigetsu to go the wrong way.

They found the room that was locked up tight.

Once it was unlocked Sasuke opened it.

The man known as Juugo was happy to see Sasuke and was set to attack as his mark was already active.

Juugo hit Sasuke into the ground transforming his arm and send a blast.

However Sasuke partial-transform as well into stage 2 and summoned his wing/arm.

"Another of my coppies, although I'm impressed that you can partially transform," Juugo responded.

"I'm not here to fight, I came here to talk," Sasuke responded.

"You're strong, I haven't fought someone like this since Kimimaro!" Juugo shouted.

Suigetsu came out of no where and block it.

"I remember you Suigetsu," Juugo responded.

Suigetsu blocked more attacks successfully.

Sasuke moved in and use snakes to stop them both.

Juugo finally return to normal confuse.

After finding out that Sasuke was what Kimimaro went to get before dying, Juugo agreed to join the team.

They decided to look for Itachi as a team.

* * *

**Next Time:** With Kurenai on maternity leave, Kakashi leads Shino Hinata Kiba with Yamato Sakura Sai and I to go find and take down Itachi and fine Sasuke. But things keep getting worst as it's a three way fight between Sasuke's team, Team Kakashi and Kurenai, and the Akatsuki in the village hidden in the rain, and more hapens that cause trouble. How will we make it through this mission, and what does Purvey Sage have to do with it? Read To Find Out...


	59. Kabuto's Message

**Kabuto's Message**

…Naruto's POV…

"Listen I know how you two feel, and I decided to use this moment to engage on finding Sasuke and going after the Akatsuki," Minato explained to us.

...

Kisame and Itachi had captured the 4-tail Jinchuriki and had sealed the 4 tails into the statue.

The Akatsuki been warned of Sasuke and his team and told about Hidan and Kakuzu's death.

...

Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Yamato, Sai, Sakura and I were in the rain village after we were chosen to go after Sasuke.

We landed on top of one of the buildings for instructions.

"We'll make this our starting point. We'll search the surrounding 5 km in all directions," Kakashi explained, "If we don't find anything we'll search another 5 km in a different place."

"But if we fan out that far our communicators won't work," Sakura explained.

"You don't really get it," Yamato told Sakura.

Kakashi cut his finger made the handsigns and slam his hand on the ground.

8 ninja hounds appeared in a puff of smoke.

"We can communicate with each other faster, and our sense of smell can sense any danger," Pakkun said.

"Alright listen up, each team will have 2 dogs, except for Kiba who has Akamaru," Kakashi said, "I'll take Pakkun."

6 of the dogs paired up with Sakura Sai and Shino.

"Naruto, you'll be paired up with the big guy since your sense of smell will make up for a second dog," Kakashi said, "And since you're the Akatsuki's target, Hinata will go with you to help you with her Byakugan, as well as Yamato especially if your instinct goes out of control."

"Right," I responded with a nod.

"Okay everyone, we need to track Sasuke's scent, but if we run into trouble, flee, and return here," Kakashi said.

"Right!" we responded.

We headed our separate ways in our groups.

…Normal POV…

Sasuke's team split up as diversion for Sasuke.

…

Tobi and Deidara took off on clay birds ready to stop either me or Sasuke.

…

In a pawn shop Suigetsu faced and took down multiple rain ninjas.

Suigetsu pinned two men to the wall.

"Please spare us," a man said.

"As long as you don't lie," Suigetsu explained.

…

Out in the forest Juugo was ready for battle.

…

Kakashi Sai Kakashi and Shino were spread out looking for Sasuke.

…

Sakura was fallowing the ninja hounds when one of them stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's faint but I smell Sasuke's scent," the medium hound said.

…

Tobi and Deidara were searching the sky when Deidara noticed something.

"Looks like I found something Tobi," Deidara said.

"That was quick, which one is it?" Tobi asked.

"Hmph…fallow me," Deidara told Tobi.

…

Sasuke was track down by someone when he turned to them.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

Tobi came on out from his hiding spot.

"So you're Sasuke huh? You look a lot like Itachi," Tobi said.

Sasuke glared at Tobi.

"You're scary," Tobi said backing behind a tree.

Deidara came down on his two clay birds at Sasuke.

Deidara jumped off before they hit the ground and exploded.

However Sasuke summoned a snake and protected himself from the blast.

Deidara and Tobi planned to attack again.

…

In another part of the village Sakura and her two hounds were tracking the faint scent when Karin walk pass them with Sasuke's scent.

…Naruto's POV…

My group was looking around our area, but we knew we were being fallowed.

"Naruto, Hinata, you know what to do," Yamato told us.

"Right," Hinata and I responded.

Yamato turned around and threw a couple of shurikans.

The shurikans hit the tree and ground.

"Come out Kabuto," I shouted.

Kabuto came out with a cloak covering half his face.

"I should know better than to try and hide my scent from you Naruto," Kabuto said.

"Kabuto Yakushi, wanted back in the village for capture and questioning on sight," Yamato said, "You have some nerve to come out on sight."

"I actually have something to talk to Naruto about," Kabuto said.

"I want nothing to do with you," I said.

"Come on, I brought a present for you," Kabuto said, "Think of it as my second present to you."

I remember the card Kabuto gave me on my father.

Kabuto took out a black book.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Information on the Akatsuki gathered by our organization, it's for you," Kabuto said dropping the book.

"Why are you doing this? The Akatsuki aren't after you right?" Yamato asked.

"This is a token of thanks to Naruto," Kabuto explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see, after Orochimaru died I found myself not knowing who I was again, taken by an enemy moving from countries as a spy. Things like countries and villages hold no importance to me," Kabuto explained, "I hold no identity, something you should be able to relate."

I stared at Kabuto still not understanding.

"I'm sure you use to wonder if you had a roll in the world of humans, but you found friends among humans and relied on your birthright power," Kabuto said, "That's why I took on an opportunity to gain a power for myself as my birthright."

Kabuto removed his hood revealing that half of his face was similar to Orochimaru's.

"Taking in Orochimaru's power as my own power is my birthright," Kabuto said revealing more of his transform body.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw Kabuto's chakra was transforming as well.

"Right now I'm fighting of being completely taken over, but that's the cost of power," Kabuto said.

"Captain Yamato," I said.

"Go for it, we got your back," Yamato said.

I rushed after Kabuto strait forward with a punch.

Kabuto blocked my punch but Yamato came from behind and wood form from his hand and captured Kabuto.

"BEHIND YOU!" Hinata shouted.

Kabuto was behind Yamato as we captured a substitution.

"When I have complete control over Orochimaru's power, we will fight," Kabuto said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

** Next Time:** Our search for Sasuke continues. Meanwhile Sasuke faces up against Deidara who has a grudge against Itachi. How will this turn out? Read to Find Out...


	60. Deidara's Death

**Deidara's Death**

…Normal POV…

Sasuke had his sharingan ready as he faced Deidara and Tobi.

"Sharingan huh? This guy is definitely Itachi's little brother," Deidara said, "And he was able to kill Orochimaru."

Sasuke ran at him withdrawing his Katana.

"_He's fast,"_ Deidara thought jumping out of the way leaving Tobi in Sasuke's path.

Sasuke went for a swipe through Tobi causing him to collapse.

"First of all, I like to ask you a few things about Itachi if you don't mind shutting your mouth," Sasuke said.

Tobi got back up unharmed from the attack.

"_This guy,"_ Sasuke thought.

"What are you doing Tobi? Don't waste this opportunity!" Deidara shouted.

"His body flickler technique is way too fast for us it's no use," Tobi responded.

Deidara move his hands to his bags and use the mouth on his hands to eat the clay.

"_First I'll try keeping up with his movements by increasing my chakra level to C-1,"_ Deidara thought.

Sasuke watch as Deidara took out 2 handful of ball like version of claw spiders.

"Tobi get back!" Deidara shouted throwing the clay spiders and made the hand signs.

The claw spiders came to life and grew as they came down on Sasuke.

Sasuke move his hand as chakra covered it with electricity.

Sasuke swipe his hand sending lightning like sinbols.

The sinbols hit the claw spiders and pin them to the ground or tree and almost hit Tobi.

"Hold on don't detonate them!" Tobi shouted.

Sasuke jumped behind Deidara.

"Senpai, above you!" Tobi shouted.

A clay spider jump down to them as Deidara made the hand sign.

The clay spider detonated and exploded on them.

"I'll never forget you Deidara," Tobi responded.

"Just shut up!" Deidara said landing next to Tobi.

"Ah so you survived," Tobi responded.

"_The C-1 chakra saved me,"_ Deidara thought.

Sasuke had also escaped the explosion and landed on the ground.

Deidara started forming clay figures in his hand.

"_At this point, C2 is best,"_ Deidara thought.

He summoned a huge dragon made out clay.

"There it is, Deidara's favorite art technique, the C2 dragon," Tobi said.

"_So this is his power, creating explosive with the palm of his hand,"_ Sasuke thought.

"You know what to do Tobi!" Deidara shouted.

"You can count on me," Tobi responded.

"Alright here we go," Deidara said making the handsign.

The tail of the clay-dragon started folding in to itself and into the tail piece by piece.

The dragon opened its mouth and soccer ball like clay bombs came out and landed by Tobi's feet.

"Go get them Tobi!" Deidara ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tobi responded.

Sasuke came at Deidara and Tobi head on.

"He's coming! Show him the power of your pop-art," Tobi shouted.

"Pop is dead! My style is superflat!" Deidara responded.

More of the tail pulled in and the dragon opened its mouth.

A smaller clay dragon form and flew out at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to dodge it as Deidara detonated the clay dragon.

The clay dragon exploded on Sasuke.

Sasuke dodge the attack and jumped back.

Sasuke noticed the clay dragon flew off with Deidara but didn't see Tobi.

"_I'll get him first,"_ Sasuke thought looking at Deidara as he withdrew his Katana.

Sasuke use his chakra to form an extended blade at Deidara and power it up with the chidori.

However the blade barely reach the clay dragon.

"That was Kakashi's technique! I'll give you credit because you used shape manipulation to stretch and throw it! That's pretty creative," Deidara responded thinking, _"He was only able to extend it about 5 meters. He's a long range fighter and he probably already figured out my range."_

Sasuke look at the clay dragon's tail noticing it was pulling in on itself again.

"I don't care how strong your defense are, this time you're going flying hmm!" Deidara responded as the clay dragon summoned another smaller version and fires it.

The small clay dragon went at Sasuke head on and exploded in a huge blast.

Sasuke moved back but step on something.

"_Got you now,"_ Deidara thought making the hand sign.

The ground exploded in a huge blast.

"Did I get him?" Deidara wandered.

Sasuke appeared in the smoke in his stage 2 of his curse mark as it shielded him.

"_Orochimaru's curse seal, eh…he's even got wings. He must've dodge it by flying upwards,"_ Deidara thought.

Tobi broke out from under ground.

"Senpai, I'm done laying your clay mines! Everything is set!" Tobi shouted.

"Nice work Tobi. Get outta there!" Deidara shouted.

"Yes sir!" Tobi responded.

_Bombs from above and bellow,"_ Sasuke thought.

"My C-2 can box you in with land mines and lock on for air to ground attack. That's a beautiful combination we just set up," Deidara said, "Now that we've got you surrounded, one wrong step will blast you into the stratosphere."

"_So he was just making sure he could hit me with his bombs,"_ Sasuke thought, _"And now he's flying just outside my attack range."_

"Think you can pull off another escape, hmm?" Deidara asked.

More of the tail pull in as a bigger clay dragon form in the main one's mouth.

The dragon came at Sasuke and exploded in a huge blast.

Sasuke's katana few through the air and hit the ground with the blade digging into the ground.

Sasuke appeared with one of his wings gone as he use it as a shield.

"Now you can't go anywhere with one wing!" Deidara shouted as the clay dragon formed another big bomb.

Sasuke went to attack and threw some shurikans.

The clay dragon dodge the shurikans as it fired the clay dragon.

Sasuke side jump and landed on his Katana jumped off it and send a chidori attack.

"_So he stuck his sword there on purpose,"_ Deidara thought.

The chakra blade penetrated the dragon's wing.

"_It reached,"_ Deidara thought.

Sasuke use his hand to move the blade and cut through the clay dragon's wing off it.

"_He dra me close to his Katana so his chakra blade reach,"_ Deidara thought.

Sasuke jumped again and threw a huge shurikan.

The shurikan hit Deidara and pin him to the clay dragon.

"_Not good, we're falling toward the land mines,"_ Deidara thought.

The clay dragon hit the ground causing a huge explosion.

Sasuke summoned snakes to wrap around the tree and pull him out of the blast.

Sasuke returned to normal from his curse mark.

"I told you, you'll die in an explosion stupid Senpai!" Tobi shouted.

"Shut your mouth!" Deidara shouted flying out of the smoke on a clay bird injured and his cloak gone.

"Whoa! You're still alive," Tobi responded.

"He just keeps on coming," Sasuke responded.

Deidara look at Sasuke's Sharingan.

"_Those eyes again,"_ Deidara thought.

…_Flashback…_

Deidara was a little kid when Itachi Kisame and Sasori gave him a visit to offer him to join the Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki?" Deidara responded, "What is that? Buzz off, I'm trying to take in the art here," Deidara shouted.

"Why do I have to get stuck with this kid?" Sasori asked, "He's got spunk, but he's definitely gonna die on us."

"Leader's orders…his abilities will be useful to us…" Itachi explained.

"You know about me? Who are you people?" Deidara asked.

"You've been cooperating with insurgents in the surrounding countries, acting as a terrorist and causing damaging explosions," Kisame said, "What purpose are you trying to achieve, now that you've left your village?"

"Purpose? Don't have one. People hire me to blow things up and I fulfill their requests with my sculptures," Deidara responded.

"Scuptures?" Sasori asked.

Deidara created a clay spider.

"Behold! This is the result of combining highly detailed linework and two-dimensional deformation. This is true art, but that's just the beginning!" Deidara explained, "Though they started out as models, my art lives! My art breathes, hmm! My art explodes! And in that short moment it fulfills the vision of greatness that inspires me to shape it! That explosive instant is the only point where I consider it to be true art! Because art is an explosion!"

"Man, he's annoying," Sasori said.

"Are you finish?" Kisame asked/

"Alright that's enough," Itachi said closing his eyes, "I'll fight him."

"Huh?" Deidara responded.

Itachi opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan.

"_What's with his eyes?"_ Deidara thought and asked, "You wanna fight?"

"If I win you must join the Akatsuki," Itachi said.

"Don't you ever underestimated my art! My Ninjutsu is the very essence of my creativity hmm!" Deidara shouted moving his hand in his bag.

Deidara pulled out a clay centipede.

He first threw the clay spider.

The clay spider landed on Itachi as Deidara made the hand sign.

The clay spider exploded on Itachi.

Itachi came out of the smoke unaffected.

Just then the Clay centipede that had double in size and came to life started moving up and wrap around Itachi's body.

"That all you got?" Deidara said thinking making the handsign,_ "You're finish."_

"You'd better take a look at yourself first," Itachi said.

Deidara look and found himself wrapped by a clay centipede.

"That was close…another second and you'd have gone from an artist to a suicide bomber," Kisame said.

"I told you that he'd died on us," Sasori told Kisame and Itachi.

"Genjutsu," Deidara said, "When did you…?"

"Right at the start. The moment you looked into Itachi's Sharingan you were trapped in his illusion."

Deidara look at a statue and found in the ring it had another ring with 3 tomecs like the Sharingan.

Then Deidara look at Itachi at his Sharingan.

"_How could someone else's power captivate me like that? That was pathetic. I refuse to call that art,"_ Deidara thought.

"You loose," Itachi told Deidara.

…_End of Flashback…_

"I won't loose, I'm better than him," Deidara said and place his hand in his bag.

Deidara took out a chunk of clay and started eating it.

"Uh-oh, if he's eating his clay that mean…" Tobi responded.

"Tobi get outta here!" Deidara shouted, "This is my most powerful attack."

"The C4 Karura," Tobi said running away.

Deidara spit something out of his mouth.

It hit the ground and formed a clay version of Deidara as tall as the trees.

"_I was saving my ultimate move to kill Itachi but this will do,"_ Deidara thought.

"_Is that a bomb too?"_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke tried running away from the clay figure.

"Now you're running away hmm? You really think that you can get away from my C4 Garuda?" Deidara asked making the handsign.

The clay figure started blowing up into a balloon before bursting in an explosion.

The pieces turned to nothing from the attack.

"I win!" Deidara shouted making the hand sign, "True art is an explosion!"

Everything that was in the path turned into small bits of clay as if disappearing.

Sasuke started feeling the same effect as his body started disappearing into clay.

"My master piece!" Deidara shouted.

Tobi watch in a safe distance.

"C4 Karura, a front for countless nano-bombs. First Giant Deidara burst turning into a cloud of microscopic bombs that spread across the area, and creatures that breath in the gas detonate the nano-bombs in their bodies, turning into a dust as they explode from the inside out in the cellular level," Tobi responded, "What a scary technique."

Deidara laugh as he thought he won.

"I'll have to thank Itachi for this," Deidara responded.

Just then he sense he was an illusion of the Sharingan.

Deidara look up and saw Sasuke in the air in stage 2 of his curse mark as snakes had formed on his back into a new wing and the chidori in his hand.

Sasuke came up and struck Deidara directly.

"You slow down too much, you're almost out of chakra," Sasuke said.

"Those eyes," Deidara responded.

"You use invisible bombs but my Sharingan gives color to chakra. I saw the chakra in those tiny bombs as a large cloud of smoke. Once I noticed you were flying just outside the boundry of that cloud, avoiding the bombs was simple," Sasuke explained.

"Then when I saw the C4 kill you…that was…" Deidara responded.

"My Genjutsu," Sasuke said, "I missed your heart so you tell me where Itachi is at?"

"Know why I said I needed to thank Itachi?" Deidara asked.

Just then a hand came out of the clay bird and grabbed Sasuke as Deidara came out.

Sasuke look to see he hit a clay doll.

"_A clay clone,"_ Sasuke thought.

"I've seen that Genjutsu before, and this time I saw right through it. You're the same as Itachi but I don't fall for the same trick twice," Deidara explained, "Now eat the C4!"

Deidara form another clay doll that started blowing up and pull Sasuke in it.

Deidara jumped out of range once more.

…

Nano-clays were inside it surrounding Sasuke.

…

Deidara reach in his bag and pull out clay that didn't take form.

"_I'm nearly out of chakra, I can't mold properly,"_ Deidara thought.

Suddenly Sasuke broke out using the Chidori.

Sasuke came at Deidara head on.

"Let's end this!" Deidara shouted making the hand sign.

However nothing happened as Deidara fell into the forest and hit the ground.

Deidara look up and thought he saw Sasuke disappeared.

"At last, I won," Deidara shouted with a laugh, "My art is a bang!"

He sense the power of the Sharingan and look behind and saw Sasuke.

Sasuke punched Deidara sending him back.

"How did you escape from my C4 bombs?" Deidara asked.

Deidara then noticed lightning around Sasuke's body.

"So then you discovered it," Deidara responded.

"Yeah a while ago. Don't you know in front of a Sharingan user, you cannot show hand signs? No matter how fast you are…I can read through them," Sasuke explained, "Also all your techniques are using Earth nature. My Chidori is a Lightning element. It's as simple as that."

"So you did discover it. Then your lightning attack before was…" Deidara responded.

"Earth is weak against lightning. Your explosion can be canceled by charging them with electricity," Sasuke explained, "That's the weak point right?"

"I see you use lightning on your own body, that's why my bombs didn't explode," Deidara responded.

"Yeah, and because of that, my body really hurts now. By the way my technique is called Chidori," Sasuke explained.

"When did you discover all of it?" Deidara asked.

"When you set up all those land mines. First I countered with my chidori senbons, Some did explode when you detonated them, and some didn't," Sasuke said, "Therefore I came up with an assumption…"

"An assumption?" Deidara asked.

"Right after you avoided my attack, the bomb you used wasn't like the others it was different. At first I thought you didn't want to harm your partner. So I test it again by charging my Katana and threw it purposely on where the land mines was at," Sasuke explained, "Which was easy since my eyes can see color of chakra as I said before."

Deidara tried to stand up but couldn't from his injuries.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara send clay snakes from his hands' mouth and wrap them around Sasuke's legs.

However Sasuke send lightning through his body into the clay snakes.

Deidara broke his grip from the snakes before he was hit.

Sasuke collapsed panting.

"So you're almost out of Chakra as well," Deidara said, "My bombs can take care of the rest."

Sasuke didn't say anything that angered Deidara.

"You're showing no fear like your brother, that annoys me!" Deidara shouted, "I can't stand those eyes looking down at my art."

"I don't care about all this," Sasuke said, "Where is Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyes return to normal as he couldn't keep his Sharingan active.

"Perfect, you can't use your Sharingan anymore," Deidara said grabbing his shirt.

Deidara ripped off his shirt revealing his body.

On his chest was a cut that was sewed together.

Using the mouth on his hands to break the string and took out a chunk of clay.

Pulling the string he revealed that the cut was actually another mouth.

Deidara gave it his clay as it ate it.

"I'm going to blow myself up, and kill you finally!" Deidara said as lines spread across his body.

Sasuke tried to stand up but couldn't.

"You can't escape this, now be frightened!" Deidara shouted.

Deidara's body turned into a ball and exploded at huge blast that everyone could see including Zetsu.

…

Suigetsu saw it and took out a scroll with the snake on it.

The snake vanished on the scroll.

…

The blast ended revealing a crater with cracks coming off it.

…

An image of Zetsu appeared in the hideout where Kisame and Itachi were waiting along with an image of the leader.

"Deidara has died by using himself as a bomb," Zetsu explained.

"Oh my, my and yet another one bites the dust," Kisame said.

"Is the Nine-tails responsible?" Itachi asked.

"No, it was Sasuke, however he died as well," Zetsu explained.

"Be grateful Itachi, Deidara sacrifice his life to take out one of your burdens," the leader said.

"Tobi also died as well," Zetsu resported.

"What a shame that even that scardy cat couldn't run away in time," Kisame said, "It must have been quite a bang."

"Anyone can fill his spot, only pity is that Deidara died though," the leader said, "I'm leaving, pay respects to Deidara."

The image disappeared leaving Itachi and Kisame.

…

Suigetsu open a scroll and summoned Madara that was in the blast apparently.

"So this is Orochimaru's summon, Manda, how could someone control him when Orochimaru himself couldn't," Sugeitsu said.

Then he notice 3 tomecs on Manda's eyes disappear.

"_I see through Genjutsu!"_ Sugetsu thought.

Sasuke came up by Manda badly injured.

"You used me by using those eyes," Manda said to Sasuke before dying.

"You should treat summoning better than that," Sugeitsu said.

Karin and Juugo came to Sasuke's aid and they went into hiding.

…

Meanwhile a man with red-orange spiky hair wearing the Akatsuki cloak eyes that had rings in them, and a rain village headband with the cut through it, was in the Rain Village.

"Pein, come over here," a woman with dark long hair with a paper flower in it, and wearing the Akatsuki cloak told the man, "He's here."

Pein got up and headed in the building and saw it was a Tobi.

"SO how was Sasuke?" Pein asked.

"Not bat at all, he made extremely good use of his Sharingan, those eyes will be better than Itachi's," Tobi said, "The time is ripe, you can bet he prepared himself as it won't be long now."

"So it's time to get the new Kyuubi?" Pein asked.

""Yes, you do it Pein, as you're their leader, I won't accept failure," Tobi said.

Through the eye whole of his mask Tobi revealed a Sharingan.

"Right," Pein responded.

"We will succeed in our plan," Tobi said.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I won't be able to keep this story mostly Naruto's POV. Especially when I get to the start of the 4th Great War. Also since it's too late to reveal Kyuubi's real name being Kurama, but I will reveal it before Son Goku does.

Also I started another Cannon for Naruto called "Naruto Namikaze".

**Next Time:** The search continues as we search for Sasuke, but we run into trouble along the way as more battles occurs. What is in store for us and Sasuke? Read to Find Out...


	61. Further Hunt

**Further Hunt**

…Normal POV…

Itachi and Kisame exit from the hide out into the rain.

"It hasn't let up one bit," Kisame said, "It's odd for it to be raining so much here, especially at this time of year."

Itachi step out in the rain looking up.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out too long," Kisame said, "Look I'm not sure what you're thinking and given how ruthless you are, it's strange to say this, but from here it looks like you're crying. It's certainly a shame about your little brother. You're now the sole member of the Uchiha Clan."

"No, he's not dead yet, and besides…" Itachi explained.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"The storm has pass," Itachi responded as the clouds broke up and it started shinning.

…

Sasuke was in a motel bandage up.

"Did anyone get any leads on Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you kidding me? You're half dead, and you're still trying to be a tough guy?" Karin responded.

"I heard plenty about the Akatsuki as a whole, but nothing on Itachi," Suigetsu said, "They're after specific people with special kind of chakra."

"Special kinds," Sasuke responded thinking, _"If Itachi was after Naruto, then I wander if they're also after the Jinchurikis for the tailed beast's chakra."_

"From what the animals tell me, 'Akatsuki' has several bases they operate out of," Juugo explained, "They say that they feel unpleasant chakra radiating from those places."

"Never would of guess a bunch of stupid animals could sense chakra," Seigetsu said, "Then again stupid animals describes Karin pretty well, so I guess it makes sense."

Karin kicked Suigetsu into the wall sending water everywhere.

Juugo's curse mark started moving.

"Kill…I wanna kill someone," Juugo said.

"Settile down Juugo!" Sasuke ordered.

Juugo calm down and his markings retreated.

…Naruto's POV…

Yamato, Hinata, our tracker dog, and I arrived at the blast site after seeing it.

The rest of the group were already there.

"So we saw the same thing," Yamato said.

"Yeah," Kakashi said.

"Sasuke was here, but his scent fades," I said.

"And there are others," Kiba said.

"There had to of been a battle here," Shino responded.

"There's a mixture scent with Sasuke's that I recognize," one of the dogs said.

"Could Sasuke have assemble a squad?" Hinata asked.

"It's possible, but other 2 are probably Akatsuki," Kakashi said.

"You think it's Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"No, I recognize one of the scents and it's not Itachi," Naruto said, "It's that guy that forms clay figures for explosives. But his scent is faded in one place, as if he died here."

"Now we need to find Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Easy said than done, his trail ends here," Kakashi said.

"I don't sense the fading of Sasuke's scent like Deidara's so he must of teleported," I responded.

"In that case the best might be for Naruto to extend his scent to his fullest," Sai said.

"I can help too, I learn to increase the strength of my sense of smell over the years to surpass a ninja hound," Kiba explained, "It's not as strong as Naruto's, but I probably can help."

"Good for me," I responded.

Kiba and I focus tracking down Sasuke's scent until I found it.

"Found it," I responded.

"Me too," Kiba responded.

"Okay you two, lead the way," Kakashi responded.

"Yes sir!" both of us responded.

We headed off fallowing Sasuke's scent.

…Normal POV…

Karin was walking around the rain village planning to get Sasuke's attention.

She stopped when she sense ninjas coming their way.

"_They're definitely getting closer…no doubt about it…there seem to be several of them, one being a dog maybe,"_ Karin thought, _"Could it be the Akatsuki or Leaf ninjas."_

Karin didn't hesitated as she headed back to the room.

…

Karin broke the door down as soon as she got there.

"We are being fallowed," Karin said, "What do we do?"

Sasuke turned to her and saw she wasn't lying.

"We run for it, get everything ready," Sasuke said, "Juugo, grab the map and mark the location of every Akatsuki hideout you learn about."

They packed up and left in a hurry.

Sasuke was able to move around as he was healing faster after absorbing Orochimaru's power.

They headed out to search for Itachi.

Karin use bit of Sasuke's clothes to drive the leaf ninjas away.

…Naruto's POV…

Kiba and I were tracking Sasuke's scent.

Kiba and I noticed a movement in Sasuke's scent.

"Naruto," Kiba said.

"Yeah, I know," I responded.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke's scent is on a move, and it has split up to all directions," I responded.

"They must of found out we're tracking them and must of scattered his scent to try and fool us," Kakashi explained, "They must of have an extremely talented chakra sensing type on their side."

"What should we do, if we split up out of our radio frequency we can't contact each other," Kiba said.

"I got an idea," I responded.

"No offense Naruto but your summoning won't help for this mission," Kiba said.

"That's not what I have in mind," I said and made the hand sign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

My shadow clone's scattered across the area.

…Normal POV…

Sasuke's group was trying to find Itachi and took a break when they hear someone coming.

"You three stay here and wait for my orders, I'll check it myself," Sasuke told Juugo Suigetsu and Karin.

…

One of the clones sense something and stopped.

It look and saw the Sharingan and thought it was Sasuke.

However it was Itachi that stepped out.

"Show yourself Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi said.

"Are you here to capture me?" the clone asked coming out.

"No, I want to talk to you," Itachi said, "Besides I know it's pointless as you're just a shadow clone."

Two shadow clones came at Itachi from behind.

Itachi threw Kunais at the shadow clones without turning around.

The kunais hit the shadow clones causing them to disappeared.

"You really think the real me will fall for that?" the clone asked, "Besides I'm here to capture you in order to find Sasuke."

"Why are you obsessed with my little brother?" Itachi asked, "He's a missing ninja right?"

"Because he's like a teammate and a best friend to me, he was the first few in the leaf to not see me as a demon, or as some cute fox," the clone said, "I care about what happen to him from the path he choose."

Itachi summoned black birds at me.

The clone look as saw the birds have Sharingan and saw it was Genjtusu.

The clone made the hand sign and released the Genjutsu.

Itachi was gone when the Genjutsu was released.

…

Sasuke was at a cave where Itachi was waiting.

"You came," Itachi said.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi made his appearance to Sasuke.

Sasuke instantly activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke came from behind and stabbed Itachi with the Chidori.

However Itachi broke apart in birds.

"Come to the Uchiha Hide out, we'll fight there." Itachi's voice echoed.

* * *

**Next Time:** While our group searches for Sasuke, Sasuke is going to Itachi, and Akatsuki plot their next plan, a fourth party comes to the leaf involving Jiriaya and Tsunade on a lead on the leader of the Akatsuki. But who they're looking for is someone they least expected. Who do they encounter, and what kind of history does Jiriaya have with him? Read to Find Out...


	62. Jiriaya's Past

**Jiriaya's Past**

…Normal POV in the leaf few hours ago…

Minato was stamping papers with Kushina helping

"Hello," Jiriaya said coming in.

"Oh Jiriaya-sensei," Minato responded.

"What brings you here?" Kushina asked.

"I got a mission request," Jiriaya said, "I found the location of what I believe is the location of the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Where is it?" Minato asked.

"Rumors has it he's in the Hidden Rain Village," Jiriaya said.

"Kakashi's group is in that village looking for Sasuke by finding Itachi," Minato said, "Maybe they can join up with you."

"No, they should stick to their mission," Jiriaya said, "Besides, Sasuke is after Itachi, and Kakashi's group is after Sasuke, it'll distract the akatsuki long enough for me to find the leader."

"Fine, at least take Tsunade with you," Minato said, "If two Sanins fight the leader, it's a better chance than one."

"Sounds good," Jiriaya said.

"I'll go get Tsunade," Kushina said leaving.

Jiriaya remained quiet that caught Minato's attention.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?" Minato asked, "The kids you left in the rain village?"

"It been years since I left them back the rain village," Jiriaya said, "I just wish I could of done more to prevent what happened to them."

"I understand what it's like to lose a student you had hopes for," Minato said, "There hasn't been a day I wished I arrived sooner at the enemies' location to prevent Obito's death."

"Yeah, but with every lost, a new opportunity seems to rise. You and Naruto both are proof of that," Jiriaya said, "I only wished you two got to meet those kids."

…

Tsunade finally came in slightly drunk.

"Okay, I'm here, what's going on?" Tsunade responded.

"You're going on a mission with Jiriaya-sensei Lady Tsunade," Minato said, "To the Village hidden in the Rain."

"So you're going there after all this time," Tsunade said turning to Jiriaya.

"I always knew I would return there one day, unfortunately for both of us, the time is now because there are rumors saying the leader of the Akatsuki might be there," Jiriaya said.

"So that means our mission is to go there and find the Akatsuki leader then," Tsunade responded.

"You both be careful," Minato said.

"Right," Jiriaya and Tsunade responded.

…Hours later in the Rain village…

A toad come out of the lake in the rain.

It opened it's mouth and Jiriaya came out first pulling out Tsunade with him.

"I really don't like traveling by toad," Tsunade said.

"Hey we infiltrate the Rain Village without being noticed right?" Jiriaya responded, "Come on, we got a lot of land to cover."

…

Pein noticed something was off right away.

"What is it?" Konan asked.

"2 people has obstruct my rain, and judging by their chakra they seem rather skilled," Pein explained, "Konan I'm going to stop the rain, use your jutsu to find the intruder."

"Right," Konan said making the hand sign.

…

Sasuke was at the hide out as the birds flew off.

Karin Suigetsu and Juugo came in.

"I thought I told you to stay back until I said other wise," Sasuke said.

"Karin said she sensed someone else's chakra, so we got curious," Suigetsu responded.

"Feather?" Karin asked seeing the feathers.

"We're moving, follow me," Sasuke told them.

…

Jiriaya and Tsunade worn hooded cloaks as they moved through the village.

Jiriaya summoned a toad that transformed into a building.

"Ready Tsunade?" Jiriaya asked.

"Yeah," Tsunade said as they made the hand sign.

They transformed into bar owners and use Genjutsu on the place to make it look like a bar.

Two men wearing a jacket and rain headband with a clean cut through the plate came in taking off their hats.

"Today is Sunday right?" one of them asked.

"Nope, something must be up with Lord Pein," the other one said, "He might be heading out of the country soon."

"But it's never rained on any other day," the first one said.

"He must have a good reason to be using so much power," the other one said.

"But this is practically a hurricane," his comrade said.

"Hey, Lord Pein's sacrificing himself for the sake of this town, you can deal with a little rain!" the guy said.

"Yeah you're right," the comrade said.

"Here you go," Tsunade said handing them a glass.

"But there's nothing there," the first guy said.

"Actually today we're having a big special in celebration of our stores grand opening," Jiriaya said, "You're in a good surprise."

Jiriaya and Tsunade transform back to normal.

The two men back away surprise.

"Who are you?" the second guy asked.

"We'll ask the questions around here," Tsunade said.

"And you better tell us what we want to know," Jiriaya said.

…

The toad transformed back to normal and jumped into the lake.

…

Suddenly the rain stopped as the sky cleared.

Jiriaya and Tsunade got the answers they needed.

"So the war is over," Tsunade said.

"I was shock hearing it as well," Jiriaya responded, "I can't believe Hanzou was killed, he was the one that named us Sanin."

…

Pein went into a room and laid in a chamber that was one of 6 in there.

Another Pein with orange long hair woke up ready.

…

"So now what?" Tsunade asked.

"We need to keep searching," Jiriaya said.

"What about Naruto, he'll catch onto our scent if we stay in one place," Tsunade said.

"We have to take the risk," Jiriaya responded, "And hope Naruto is too distracted with Sasuke at the time."

…

Sasuke's group was heading to find Itachi.

One of Naruto's clones came up as Sasuke jabbed him.

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…Naruto's POV…

I gained the memories of my shadow clone right away.

"I found him," I responded, "Follow me!"

I jumped off fallowing Sasuke's scent at the direction my shadow clone disappeared.

…Normal POV…

Jiriaya and Tsunade arrived at the tallest building transformed into the rain ninjas they captured.

…

Konan appeared forming from the papers in front of Pein.

"Well?" Pein asked.

"Its Jiriaya and that female member of the of his teammates," Konan said.

"Jiriaya-sensei, and he brought that woman," Pein said.

"What should we do?" Konan asked.

"Kill them of course," Pein said, "I took out this body to take down the intruders."

"I'll hold him off until you find him," Konan said as her body turned into paper planes and flew off.

…

Jiriaya and Tsunade arrived at an area.

Suddenly paper planes flew all over the place, and formed around them.

Konan appeared with a staff made out of paper ready to kill.

Jiriaya and Tsunade pushed themselves out of the paper trap.

"Long time no seek Jiriaya-sensei," Konan said appearing.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to run into you," Jiriaya said, "You've grown into one heck of a woman, and even improved your jutsus, Konan."

"Konan? Wait as in one of the three kids you took care of while staying in the rain village Konan?" Tsunade said, "I thought she died?"

"I thought so too," Jiriaya said, "So if you're alive, then Nagato and Yahiko must be alive as well. Where are they?"

"You don't need to know," Konan said as papers formed in her back and formed wings allowing her to fly.

"Wow, with those wings, you look like an angel," Jiriaya said.

"Would you stop complimenting her, we're trying to find Pein," Tsunade said.

"I must kill you both," Konan said.

The papers fired from the wings forming paper blades.

Jiriaya and Tsunade dodge the attacks.

"_Toad oil blast!"_ Jiriaya thought a blew a blast of oil from his mouth.

Konan and her papers were hit causing the papers to grow soak and unusable.

"Go easy on her," Jiriaya said.

"Don't worry, I don't need much for her," Tsunade said jumping up.

With two fingers Tsunade knock Konan into the ground.

Jiriaya use his ponytail to grab Konan.

"Now Konan, I want you be a good girl and tell me where Nagato and Yahiko are at?" Jiriaya said.

"What are you trying to accomplish by revealing yourself to us again after leaving us?" Konan asked, "I even heard you picked up some more students after leaving us."

"I did had a couple of students, but I haven't forgotten about you three. I thought you were dead, but even at that thought I told Minato and Naruto stories about you Nagato and Yahiko," Jiriaya responded, "Now as for Pein, we heard about his god like powers, it's Nagato using his Rinnegan isn't it?"

…_Flashback…_

Jiriaya Tsunade and Orochimaru were resting from a battle when a boy with orange spiky hair came up to them.

"C-can I have some please?" the boy asked referring to the food.

"Where're your parents?" Jiriaya asked.

"They got killed in the war," the boy said.

Jiriaya felt bad and took out some crackers.

"Here, have some crackers," Jiriaya said.

"Hey Nagato, Konan, come out!" the boy shouted, "He's not a bad guy."

An 8 year old Konan and a boy with long red hair that covered half of his face came out.

Jiriaya handed them food before he Tsunade and Orochimaru walked off.

However the three children fallowed them as they headed off.

"We already gave you food! What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"You're leaf ninjas right? Please teach us Ninjutsu," the spiky orange hair boy asked.

Konan took out an origami paper flower made out of the paper Jiriaya gave them.

"Why don't we just kill them and be done with it?" Orochimaru asked, "All these kids orphaned by the war have nothing but pain and suffering waiting for them."

"Are you off your rocker Orochimaru!" Jiriaya responded, "Look you and Tsunade go ahead, I'll take care of them for a while."

"Huh?" Tsunade responded.

"Just until they can fend for themselves, it's the least I can do to make up for all this," Jiriaya explained.

…

The past few days Jiriaya took care of the kids and taught them Ninjutsu in a house.

He learn that the orange spiky hair kid was Yahiko, the red hair boy was Nagato, and the girl was Konan.

One night Nagato started crying.

"What's wrong Nagato?" Yahiko asked.

"This reminds me of my family and…" Nagato responded.

"Quit crying, you're suppose to be a boy!" Yahiko shouted, "Everyone'll think the hidden rain village is full of wussies!"

"Hey relax, this war won't last forever," Jiriaya said, "I hope that by time you kids get bigger the countries will be in peace."

"No way, there will always be wars," Yahiko said, "This country is always raining, as if it's big crybaby. I'm going to change it and protect everyone."

…

One day Yahiko and Nagato got in trouble with some rain ninjas.

That was when Jiriaya found out that Nagato had the Dojutsu Kekigenki Rinnegan.

"Hey thanks for saving me Nagato," Yahiko told Nagato later, "Sorry for calling you a crybaby, next time we're in danger I'll save you."

"Thanks Yahiko," Nagato responded

…

One night Jiriaya woke up and found Nagato gone.

He found Nagato crying outside and place his hand on Nagato.

Nagato look to see it was Jiriaya.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," Jiriaya said.

"Sensei," Nagato responded.

"Is it about what happen earlier?" Jiriaya asked.

"When that guy started hurting Yahiko, I got really mad and black out, and when I came through, that guy was dead," Nagato said, "I killed someone, I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey listen, whatever happened, you saved Yahiko's life," Jiriaya said, "Hatred is born from being hurt and cause of it we feel guilt, but that's also why we try and be kind to others. That's what make us human."

"What do I have to do?" Nagato asked.

"You have to grow up," Jiriaya said.

"How can I do that?" Nagato asked.

"Hard to say, you have to find that out on your own," Jiriaya explained.

…

Days later Yahiko Konan and Nagato grew stronger as ninjas and Jiriaya left with his goodbyes.

…_End of Flashback…_

"After I left I keep hearing your names," Jiriaya said.

"You have no idea what happened to us after you left," Konan said.

"It wasn't Jiriaya's fault," Tsunade said.

"That's your opinion Jiriaya-sensei," someone said.

They look to see one of the Peins.

"Well if it isn't Nagato you're different but I recognize those eyes," Jiriaya said, "What happened to you three?"

"You don't need to know," Pein said, "You're just an outsider, remember?"

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to split the battle in half. By the way I showed the part of Naruto's search for Sasuke to show that they were distracted with Sasuke.

* * *

**Next Time:** Jiriaya and Tsunade fights against Pein but when they learn about Pein's secret, Jiriaya send Tsunade off to safety while he finish the battle. Will Jiriaya survive the battle, and what is Pein's secret? Read to Find Out...


	63. Jiriaya's Sacrifice

**Jiriaya's Sacrifice**

"Tsunade, watch out, something about this doesn't seem right," Jiriaya responded.

Pein made the handsign and a summoning seal appeared on a wall.

A crab like monster came out of the wall and squirted some bubles.

Jiriaya and Tsunade dodge the bubble attack.

Konan came out of the bubbles oil free.

"Stay back Konan," Pein said.

The crab summoning came at Jiriaya and Tsunade again.

Tsunade jumped and punched the crab.

"Wild Lion Mane Jutsu!" Jiriaya shouted making the hand sign.

His hair grew and wrapped around the crab.

The crab disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiiraya's hair grew and attack Pein.

"Nagato, what happened to Yahiko?" Jiriaya asked.

"He been dead for a long time ago along with others," Pein said, "And cause of it I grew up into a god."

"I can't believe you're the same child I met," Jiriaya said, "Why are you after the tailed beast?"

"I suppose since the both of you are going to die, I can tell you," Pein said, "Using the tailed beast I will create a forbidden jutsu that will eradicate an entire country."

"What are you talking about, that won't stop wars, that will make them worst," Jiriaya said.

"Doesn't matter, because people will die, and others will learn what true pain is," Pein said.

"You turned into a comedian," Jiriaya said and pinned Pein.

However Pein turned into a log.

"Over here sensei," Pein said and summoned a giant lizard with a snake like tail horns and Rinnegan like eyes.

"Tsunade back me up," Jiriaya said adding lines on his face.

"Jiriaya, you're not using what I think you're using," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I'm going into sage mode," Jiriaya said.

The lizard disappeared in camouflage.

Jiriaya formed a barrier around them.

However a three headed dog with rinnegan eyes was summoned and came at them.

"He switch to an offensive summoning," Jiriaya said.

"I got him!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade," Jiriaya said.

"Just get into sage mode already, I'll distract him!" Tsunade explained.

The dog attack Tsunade but she jumped to the dog and punched it away.

"You're not enough," Pein said.

The dog grew and changed.

The dog split up into multiple dogs.

Tsunade made the handsigns after biting her thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tsunade shouted slamming her hand on the ground.

Katsuya appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Katsuya divide into clones to take care of the dogs," Tsunade said.

"Right," Katsuya said and divided into a clones.

The clones spit acids at the dogs and tackle them.

However a huge bird summoning with Rinnegan eyes appeared and came down at Tsunade.

Tsunade dodge the attack coming at him.

"_Something isn't right, Nagato is only using summoning, but he can use all natures,"_ Jiriaya thought.

An ox like summoning appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tsunade get out of the way!" Jiriaya shouted.

Tsunade jumped as the bull attacked.

However the bull was blown back in a blast.

"Jiriaya why did you summon us?" a voice asked.

"Sorry, but I have no choice elder and big sister," Jiriaya's voice said, "You see my opponent is the Rinnegan."

Jiriaya appeared with two toads on his shoulders as Jiriaya had toad like appearance with warts, toad like eyes, huge nose and a beard.

"You really need to learn how to use sage mode alone," the male toad said.

"Sorry, but I'm still a tadpole compare to you two," Jiriaya said.

"So where is this guy?" the male toad asked.

"Our age starting to fail in our old age," the female toad said.

"He's hiding in his summoning," Tsunade said as Katsuya regained her form.

"In that case let's use other methods," the female toad said.

"Why are you fighting this guy?" the male toad asked.

"He's one of my students," Jiriaya said surprising the two.

"Then he's the destined child," female toad said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jiriaya said.

"Anyways, let's find him," female toad said.

She took out her tongue that had eyes and mouth.

"Found them," the female toad said.

She stuck her tongue at great lengths and wrapped it around something.

"Gotcha!" she shouted.

Tsunade jumped and punched the lizard causing it to reappear.

"Pa!" the female toad shouted to the male toad.

Pa spit out liquid at the summoning.

Tsunade jumped out of the way.

The lizard disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pein appeared unaffected though.

Jiriaya remembered when the elder toad told him about the prophecy.

"Summoning technique!" Pein said making the hand sign.

Two other bodies formed.

One had short orange hair while the other had long orange hair, and all three had the Rinnegan in the same color and all three had spikes coming off their face.

"Tsunade, stay back, we'll deal with this guy," Jiriaya said, "Just you and Katsuya back us up."

"Right," Tsunade responded

"Let's make this quick," the female toad said, "I got to make dinner."

"Forget about dinner, and focus on his techniques ma," Pa told his partner

They started yelling at each other in Jiriaya's ears.

The other long hair Pein ran to attack.

Jiriaya kicked him into the ground.

Jiriaya made the hand sign and took a deep breath.

Ma and Pa fired oil and Jiriaya blew flames.

The flames and the oil mix into a single attack.

The 3rd Pein jumped in front of the attack and somehow aborbed the attack.

Jiriaya dropped his sandals and came at the Peins forming a huge Rasengan.

"Ultimate Rasengan!" Jiriaya shouted.

The third Pein took the Rasengan and absorb it's power.

The second Pein moved behind Jiriaya.

Jiriaya moved behind and try to punch the Pein.

However the 2nd Pein blocked it.

…

Tsunade moved into attack range with the 1st Pein.

The Pein summoned a panda that took the hit and disappeared.

"Jiriaya call that girl back," Pa said.

"What?" Jiriaya asked.

"Their eyes must be connected some how, at this rate even her attack will fail," Pa said.

"Tsunade back away," Jiriaya said, "Your close range jutsus won't work on them."

"I already know that," Tsunade said, "Katsuya!"

Katsuya nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiriaya threw smoke down as he and Tsunade disappeared.

…

They ran through the hole of the pipes.

"I don't get why we're running," Tsunade said.

"At this point even with sage mode, they'll take us down," Jiriaya said, "What we need to do is use Genjutsu!"

…

Peins were fallowing the path when they were hit by a sound Genjutsu.

They ended up running pass Jiriaya and Tsunade.

Jiriaya took a deep breath making the hand sign.

"_Fire element giant fire blast!"_ Jiriaya scream in his head and blew a blast of flames.

The third Pein took the attack head on.

The other two tried to attack but Tsunade kicked them away.

One of them hit a liquid trap.

"I got you," Jiriaya said and jumped at the first one.

He kicked him far into the ground.

Jiriaya and Tsunade trapped all three in a cube water like prison Genjutsu.

"I had hopes for you Nagato," Jiriaya said, "Now goodbye."

Reality broke as Tsunade stabbed all three Peins.

"It's over," Jiriaya said.

"No it isn't," someone said.

Tsunade turned as Jiriaya jumped infront of her.

A blast hit them sending them out of the tunnel

They landed on the ground with Jiriaya's arm gone.

"Jiriaya," Tsunade said rushing to Jiriaya.

Just then 6 Peins, including the first 3 jumped out from the hole and landed.

One was the orange spiky hair.

The other was bald with spikes coming off his head.

The last one had spikey medium length hair.

"Six of them," Tsunade said.

"Not just that but there are the three we just took out," Ma said.

Jiriaya recognize the orange spiky hair.

"It can't be," Jiriaya said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked looking at the Pein.

"That's Yahiko," Jiriaya said.

"You still see Yahiko, but he's dead," Yahiko-Pein said.

Jiriaya realize that none of them were Nagato.

"Tsunade, get out of here," Jiriaya said as Tsunade healed what was left of his arm.

"What?" Tsunade responded.

"I'll delay them, you get back to the leaf and warned Minato what happened here," Jiriaya said.

The Peins jumped to attack Jiriaya and Tsunade.

…at the leaf…

Minato was looking out the window as it rained.

Minato had a bad feeling.

"_Jiriaya-sensei, Lady Tsunade, please be safe,"_ Minato thought.

…Rain village…

Jiriaya had battle the Peins pushing Tsunade out of the way until finally he was stab through the chest by the dying Pein.

Jiriaya pulled out the poll when his chakra went out of control.

Jiriaya recognize one of the Peins as someone he battled in the past.

"Of course," Jiriaya said as Tsunade tried to heal him.

"Don't talk you fool," Tsunade responded.

"The Peins we battled just now, they 6 of the same person," Jiriaya said.

"What?" Tsunade responded.

"Tsunade get out of here, get to the leaf, and tell them what happened here," Jiriaya said, "Even have Minato summon Ma and Pa if necessary!"

"What about you?" Tsunade asked.

"This battle isn't over, I'll stay here and fight them off," Jiriaya said, "Take the corpse of Pein with you!"

"But…" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade I'm not giving you an option," Jiriaya said, "If you leave now, you can prepare the leaf village incase Nagato comes to attack it. If you don't then all faith is lost."

"Fine," Tsunade said taking the corpse that stabbed Jiriaya and jumped off.

"Pa Ma, I have a favor to ask you," Jiriaya said, "The faith of the world isn't lost, I believe there is one other person involved in the prophesy."

"What are you talking about? As skilled as Minato is, I don't think he has what it takes to be an even match with Pein," Pa said.

"I'm not talking about Minato, I'm talking about my last student, the Nine-tail's son himself, Naruto," Jiriaya said, "He has his own summoning, so I want you to try and make an alliance between toads and tailed foxes, and teach him sage mode."

"A tailed beast learning sage mode, I never heard of such thing," Ma said.

"Besides how do we know Naruto can master it," Pa said, "Or that the tailed fox's would work with us?"

"Because I have faith in Naruto," Jiriaya said.

Ma and Pa disappeared.

…

One of the Peins stood guard.

Jiriaya use a toad to find him.

He tried to attack but the 4 other Peins found him and attack.

In the end Jiriaya ended up with weapons through his body as he was dying.

Jiriaya remembered his time with Minato and Naruto.

"_I may have failed, but as long as either Minato and Naruto lives, my legacy will continue,"_ Jiriaya thought before dying.

Peins decided to push Jiriaya's body into the ocean where he sank to the bottom.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm going to get a lot of bad responses about killing Jiriaya. I didn't like it either, but with the battle against Pein, it's not going to be like Hidan and Kakuzu where just erasing a seal and distracting the partner will save Jiriaya.

* * *

**Next Time:** My group ended up catching up to fight against Tobi. Meanwhile Sasuke has his battle with Itachi. The biggest battle is about to happen and a lot could happen. What will the battles be like? Read To Find Out...


	64. Sasuke vs Itachi

**Sasuke vs. Itachi**

Sasuke and his team were heading to the hide out when Karin sense something.

"Oh my god, there's an incredible chakra coming our way fast!" Karin told them.

Kisame jumped out of nowhere as they stopped.

"You're…" Suigetsu responded.

"Sasuke, if you would, please continue on by yourself," Kisame told Sasuke, "The rest of your are to wait here."

"No problem, I only formed this team to make sure no one would interfere when I finally find him," Sasuke responded.

"That's crazy Sasuke! We should kick this guy's butt and fight Itachi together!" Karin responded.

"I'm really not in the mood for another fight…but if you insist on passing together, I won't go easy on any of you," Kisame explained.

"Wait here with Suigetsu and Juugo Karin, this is my revenge," Sasuke ordered.

Sasuke jumped off past Kisame.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and his great sword the Samehada," Suigetsu greeted.

"Huh?" Kisame responded.

"Do you remember me? I'm Mangetsu Houzuki's brother, Suigetsu Houzuki," Suigetsu explained.

"Are you now? I didn't even recognize you," Kisame responded, "You've really grown, Suigetsu."

"Since we're stuck here waiting for Sasuke, what say we kill some time and have some fun?" Suigetsu asked grabbing his Zampacto.

"Is see you haven't lost your mischievous streak," Kisame responded, "All right, I'll gladly shave a few layers off you!" Kisame responded.

"Suigetsu, are you sure about this?" Juugo asked, "You're ignoring Sasuke's orders."

"_Show some backbone, you lazy bum,"_ Karin thought in response to Jugo's question.

…Naruto's POV…

My group was heading to find Sasuke when a mask man wearing the Akatsuki cloak jump onto a branch above us, causing us to stop.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd find a bunch of leaf ninja way out here," the man said, "And it's 8-on-1, that's so not fair!"

"That cloak…he's an Akatsuki," Yamato responded.

"He's not in the list that Kabuto left us," Kakashi responded.

"Oh, that's because I'm new to the company," the man responded, "My name is Tobi, nice to meet you!"

"Don't start acting cocky yet, we haven't even started!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking.

"Don't make any sudden moves…just observe him for now…he's severly outnumbered, we've got the advantage," Kakashi told us.

"You're not taking me seriously?" Tobi asked, "Not cool!"

Suddenly I came behind Tobi with the Rasengan as the one he was watching was one of my shadow clones.

Tobi turned around and saw me just as I jabbed my Rasengan at him.

However I faze right through Tobi and fell into a lake as my shadow clone disappeared.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked.

"He saw through Naruto's attack somehow," Yamato responded.

"Hmm…maybe now's a good time," Tobi said.

I climb back on top of the water and walk back on land.

"What kind of game should we play now?" Tobi asked.

"We don't have time to play around, so you better back down or else," I threaten.

"That's right," Sakura responded.

"We need to stay on Sasuke's trail," Shino responded.

"Oh yeah," Kiba agreed.

…Normal POV…

Sasuke arrived at the base where Itachi was waiting, sitting on a seat in the hideout.

"Hello little brother," Itachi greeted.

"I been waiting for this moment," Sasuke responded, "I'm going top kill you once and for all."

"Is that so," Itachi responded and walk pass Sasuke, "Let's see how good you are then."

Sasuke moved around to attack but Itachi blocked him with his hand holding a kunai.

Itachi moved in with his Kunai to attack but Sasuke pulled out his Katana and blocked it.

Itachi jumped above the Katana to kick but Sasuke dodge him.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's cloak, landed behind him, and threw Sasuke over his head into the ground.

Sasuke got back up and jumped back to create distance as he made the hand signs and formed the chidori.

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke shouted slamming the Chidori into the ground.

Current of electricity came at Itachi.

Itachi jumped above the attack but Sasuke use the moment to stab him and force him into the ground.

"You've gotten stronger," Itachi responded.

"Before I kill you, I have one last question," Sasuke told Itachi.

Itachi moved his hand and pointed somewhere.

Sasuke look to see Itachi was on the seat unharmed, as the one Sasuke hit split up into many birds.

"I'm willing to listen to what you want to know?" Itachi responded.

"Have you gone deaf?" Sasuke responded.

Suddenly a blade went through Itachi from his chair.

Sasuke appeared behind the chair with his katana through it.

The Sasuke Itachi was looking at turned into snakes.

"Genjutsu," Itachi responded.

"I missed your vitals so you can answer my question," Sasuke responded remembering what Itachi told him about the secret scrolls, "You told me there was a third person with the Mangekyou Sharingan. That means there's a third Uchiha Survivor."

"Why do you want to know about him?" Itachi asked.

"Because he's next on my list to kill after you," Sasuke explained.

"You kill him?" Itachi responded.

"On that night, when you said there was a third person…I realized that it could only be someone you didn't kill…which meant that he must've helped you wipe out the rest of our clan," Sasuke explained, "After all, even you couldn't have killed the leaf's entire military police force on your own."

Itachi smirked in response and said, "So you figured it out."

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"One of the leaf's founding fathers and the first person ever to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan," Itachi responded, "Madara Uchiha!"

"Impossible! If he's one of the founding fathers then he should be dead!" Sasuke responded, "Don't mess with me!"

"Madara is very much alive, but I can't force you to believe me, that's your choice," Itachi responded.

"I had enough of your lies," Sasuke responded.

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'," Itachi said, "But what does it mean to be 'Correct' or 'True' merely vague concepts…their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked.

"Like the way you simply decided that Madara must be dead, like the way you believed I was a kind caring brother," Itachi explained.

Sasuke remembered when he thought that way about Itachi up till seeing his parents dead.

"I was so young…my only explanation was that was all a horrible nightmare. I wanted to believe it wasn't real, that I was just trapped in someone's cruel Genjutsu," Sasuke responded, "But it did happen! That was reality!"

Sasuke turned around and send a chidori.

Itachi was behind him, sitting, as the chidori missed.

"My eyes are wide open now. My Sharingan sees right through your Genjutsu," Sasuke responded.

Itachi started chuckling.

"How familiar, you getting angry and shouting threats at me," Itachi finally said, "Still, I suppose they're not just words this time…"

The Itachi and the chair Sasuke hit disappeared revealing to be another Genjutsu.

"However, I can't help noticing you still don't have the same eyes as me, Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sasuke called off his chidori.

"I don't need the Mangekyou Sharingan to take you down," Sasuke responded.

"Confident aren't you?" Itachi responded.

…

On the ceiling Zetsu seem fuse to it, watching the ordeal.

"_They haven't even moved an inch. They're fighting durely with Genjutsu for now,"_ Zetsu thought.

…

Sasuke and Itachi look at each other with their Sharingan active.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan, has a very unique characteristics," Itachi said.

"…" Sasuke responded.

"From the day you awaken it, your eyes begin a slow descent into darkness. The more you use them, the quicker the process moves," Itachi responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The kaleidoscope will eventually lose its light," Itachi responded.

"Blindness…so that's the price you pay for gaining control of the Nine-Tail Fox's Power?" Sasuke asked.

"You actually listened to me and read the tablets in the secret meeting room," Itachi responded activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke remembered the tablets.

"Who is Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"A man whose eyes said to tamed the fist Nine-Tail Fox, Naruto's father. My accomplice and my teacher," Itachi answered, "The only person in history to learn the Sharingan's final secrets. An invincible immortal. That's who Madara Uchiha is."

"Madara Uchiha, learned the final secret of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, "There's more than being able to control Naruto?"

"Yes…the last and most important piece of the puzzle," Itachi responded.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the story of our clan history, long before our time," Itachi answered, "A story of Madara and his younger brother."

Sasuke found himself suddenly in a compound.

He look and found two brothers fighting.

"The two of them were equals in every possible way and were constantly competing to become the stronger one. They both awaken their Sharingan, and refine their abilities until finally they both awaken their Mangekyou Sharingan. Something that no one in their clan been able to do. Soon the older brother became the leader of the clan," Itachi explained, "Soon Madara found out the trouble of the Mangekyou Sharingan that I warned you about. He did everything in his path to try and avoid the darkness. Then one day he finally took his brother's Mangekyou Sharingan from both eyes and fuse it with his own. After that the darkness never came again, and Madara saw the light, and unleashed new power. Soon he allied with other shinobi and the Senju clan and formed the Hidden Leaf Village. This last until the fight between Madara and the first Hokage."

"What does this have to do with Naruto's father?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, after he survived thanks to his eyes, he formed the Akatsuki and went into hiding. He also was behind the Nine-tail's attack on Mt. Oinari, and was planning to use it to attack the leaf until the 9 villagers of the village stopped him," Itachi responded.

Things went back to normal to Sasuke's eyes.

"Today, Madara is a pathetic shell of his former self. He's no longer worthy of being considered the greatest Uchiha. I'm now the only one who would surpass him," Itachi responded, "And now! The time to take my prize and gain the greater power than him has finally arrived. You Sasuke! You will become my new life!"

Sasuke was surprise by Itachi's response.

A creature formed and use hair to trap Sasuke.

"You were my spare! For decades the Uchiha killed their friends to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan and killed their siblings to make its power permanent!" Itachi shouted, "Our clan was forever tainted because they couldn't stop flaunting their power! Your fate has been drenched in blood since the day you were born."

A hand came at Sasuke's eyes.

However things ended as Sasuke was back to normal.

Sasuke removed the bandages from his forehead and took off his cloak.

"I take it you saw my true self clearly," Itachi responded.

"It was for this moment huh?" Sasuke asked, "Finally, it all ends here!"

"You can't win against me, because I have the Mangekyou Sharingan and you don't," Itachi responded.

Sasuke removed his wrist bandages revealing a seal on his wrist.

"You can use your eyes as much as you want, but I will make my goal reality," Sasuke responded.

Sasuke move his hand over both seals and summoned a couple of Shurikans.

Sasuke threw them at Itachi.

Itachi blocked them but the shurikans with his own.

Sasuke and Itachi came at each other and grabbed each other's wrist.

Then Itachi appeared behind the one Sasuke was holding, as one was a clone, and threw some kunai.

The curse seal on Sasuke budge out and a snake formed and block the Kunais.

The two Itachis jumped back to avoid the snake.

The snake move back as Sasuke was spinning a Demon Wind Shurikan and threw it.

One of the Itachis blocked the Shurikan with a kunai.

However the shurikan was charge with Chidori, broke through the kunai and hit one of the Itachis.

The Itachi Sasuke hit scattered as birds.

Itachi moved in and kicked Sasuke.

Sasuke hit the wall hard.

Sasuke formed the chidori but Itachi grabbed his hand and block his feet.

Itachi move his hand toward Sasuke.

"Forgive me Sasuke," Itachi told Sasuke opening his eye wide and took Sasuke's eye, "I warned you, without the Mangekyou Sharingan you don't stand a chance."

Sasuke overed the area where his eye was as it bleed.

"Now for the other one," Itachi responded

Sasuke's curse mark spread through Sasuke's body as a winged hand formed on his back.

Itachi jumped back to avoid the wing.

Itachi took out a jar and put Sasuke's eye in it.

"This is the gap between our Power," Itachi told Sasuke.

Suddenly an Itachi clone appeared behind Sasuke.

"And the gap between our eyes," he finished.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke from behind and immobilize him.

Itachi moved in to take Sasuke's other eye.

Sasuke's curse mark move to his other eye as he transformed.

Itachi was caught off guard as Sasuke broke what seem to be an illusion.

…Reality…

Sasuke opened his eyes revealing to have both.

Itachi was covering his one eye.

"My tsukuyomi…you…" Itachi responded as Sasuke got up.

"I told you, you can use your eyes on me over and over again, but it won't work," Sasuke responded.

"Fine then," Itachi responded getting up, "I'll make the illusion I showed you a reality as well."

Itachi closed one eye and made the hand sign.

Sasuke touch his seal, summoned another Demon Wind Shurikan and threw it.

Itachi duck to see one in the shadow of the first one.

Itachi jumped between the gap of the two and dodge it.

However Sasuke use wires to pull back one of the Shurikans.

The shurikan hit Itachi.

Itachi collapsed to the ground.

Itachi grabbed the Shurikan and removed it.

"You're getting slower Itachi," Sasuke said and made the hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and blew out a fireball.

Itachi jumped above the flames but Sasuke was ready.

Sasuke formed the Chidori and came at Itachi.

Itachi dodge it and blew out ash.

However Sasuke use the curse mark and partially transform to use his winged-hand as a shield.

Sasuke and Itachi made the hand signs and took a deep breath shouting, "Fireball Jutsu!"

They both blew a fireball at each other and the flames hit each other.

However Sasuke's fireball started pushing back Itachi's.

Itachi closed one eye as it started to bleed.

"_Amaterasu!"_ Itachi thought opening his eye.

Black flames formed around Sasuke's fireball overpowering it.

However the black flames broke apart after destroying Sasuke's jutsu.

Itachi closed his eye and Sasuke moved in to attack again.

Itachi opened his eyes and Amaterasu came at Sasuke again.

Sasuke countered it with his wing-hand.

However the flames consume Sasuke.

Itachi got up and walk toward Sasuke's body.

However when the flames retreated it revealed a hole where Sasuke was at.

…

Sasuke was in the room bellow looking at the hole.

He dodge using one of Orochimaru's replacement techniques (the one Orochimaru use to dodge Naruto's attacks).

Sasuke fully transformed and made the hand signs.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted taking a deep breath and blew out flames that formed a dragon.

The dragon hit the hole and went through hitting Itachi.

Sasuke send more fireballs.

Itachi dodge each attack.

The attacks ended as both Itachi and Sasuke were exhausted.

Itachi look down the hole seeing Sasuke out of breath.

"You're out of chakra, that replacement technique took a lot of chakra," Itachi said.

However lighting clouds gathered above Itachi.

"I maybe out of chakra but this technique I'm using is hard to avoid," Sasuke responded.

The ceiling was destroyed from the attacks as rain fell into the rooms.

Suddenly lightnings fired down and formed a beast and hit Itachi.

Itachi collapsed from the hit.

"It's over, I did it," Sasuke responded.

"Is that so!" someone said.

They turned to see Itachi standing up as a skeleton like creature had appeared around him.

Sasuke transformed with his curse mark.

"If I haven't use this, I would've been obliterated," Itachi said, "Behold Susano!"

"Susano?" Sasuke responded.

"The third and final technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan," Itachi explained, "If I were you, I would use any other technique you're saving."

The sky cleared up as the clouds broke.

Susano started gaining muscles over it's skeleton.

Suddenly Sasuke's curse mark started hurting.

"I can give you what you want…Shall I lend you my power...?" a voice asked, "Admit it Sasuke,, you need me. You do want your revenge on Itachi don't you?"

Sasuke collapsed in pain.

"Come unleash me…and your wish will be granted…" A voice told Sasuke.

Snakes formed from Sasuke's back and came at Itachi.

"I know this feeling…Orochimaru's hydra technique…" Itachi responded.

The snakes attack Itachi head on.

However Itachi's Susano cut through each head.

Suddenly Orochimaru formed from one of the snakes.

A sword came out of Orochimaru's mouth.

"Thank to you, I been reborn, and I will take over Sasuke," Orochimaru said.

Susano took a blade and stab Orochimaru.

The sword suck Orochimaru into it killing him for good.

Sasuke turned to normal as the snake was pulled into Susano's jar.

"End of the line Sasuke," Itachi said heading toward Sasuke, "I'll take your eyes now."

Suddenly Itachi felt pain in his chest as he puked out blood and Susano disappeared.

Sasuke use the time to throw a kunai with paper bombs.

It hit and exploded.

The smoke cleared as Itachi was still standing.

Sasuke use a scroll to summon a kunai with wire holding paper bombs.

Sasuke threw the Kunai at Itachi.

It hit and the paper bombs exploded.

However Susano was still protecting Itachi.

Sasuke took out his Katana and went to attack.

However Susano hit Sasuke into the ground.

Itachi came up and move his hands at Sasuke.

However instead of taking Sasuke's eyes, Itachi flick Sasuke in the forehead.

Susano disappeared as Itachi collapsed dead.

…

Zetsu, who had been moving from one part of the building to another, was shocked at what just happened.

"Itachi…lost," Zetsu responded.

…

Clouds gathered as it started raining.

Sasuke look at his brother and smiled before collapsing.

…Naruto's POV…

Our group was trying our best to immobilize Tobi but he seem to faze through all our attacks.

Shino tried his insects but somehow Tobi teleported out of there.

Kiba tried one more attack, but Tobi side step avoided him.

Suddenly a plant like man form next to Tobi.

"Well?" Tobi asked.

"It's all over," the man said, "Itachi is dead, Sasuke won!"

Sakura and I were shocked hearing it.

"Whooooa! Didn't see that coming," Tobi responded, "Not! Just as I predicted."

"S-Sasuke killed Itachi," Sakura responded.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

Kakashi look into the eye whole of Tobi's mask and saw the Sharingan.

"I'll play with you children some other time," Tobi said as space bend around him until he disappeared.

"Let's go! We have to get to Sasuke before them!" Kakashi ordered.

* * *

**Next Time:** We weren't able to find Sasuke and return with a failed mission. Meanwhile Sasuke meets Madara Uchiha and learn the truth about his brother. What kind of secret does Itachi hold, and what kind of choice does Sasuke make? Read to Find Out...


	65. The Story of Itachi

**The Story of Itachi**

…Normal POV…

Tobi arrived at the remains of the battle field and found the Uchiha Brothers next to each other.

Zetsu arrived shortly after.

They took Itachi and Sasuke and jumped off.

…Naruto's POV…

We were heading toward the spot where Hinata saw what seem like a battle field with her Byakugan.

I caught onto Sasuke's scent leaving.

"Dang it!" I responded.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"I just caughten onto that mask guy's scent, he just took Sasuke away!" I shouted.

"What?" Sakura responded.

"Naruto isn't lying, I smell it too," Kiba responded.

…

We arrived at the battle field where it was raining.

"We're too late again!" I responded.

…Normal POV…

Sasuke woke up in a room, on a bed bandage up.

"I gave you some first aid," someone said.

Sasuke turned to see someone in the darkness.

"You won, it was very close, though you're still badly wounded," the voice said, "You shouldn't be so reckless with your life on the line."

Tobi walked into the light.

"We've met once before as enemies," Tobi said, "But now I'm no longer your foe. I brought you here to tell you something important."

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Not interested I see…" Tobi said, "Maybe you'll pay attention if I tell you it's about Itachi Uchiha!"

Sasuke seem interested.

"There we go, you know so much about your brother and at the same time, you know nothing," Tobi said, "Let me introduced myself."

Tobi took off his mask only to Sasuke revealing his Sharingan.

"Much like yourself, I'm a living breathing Uchiha," Tobi responded, "I'm a man who knows about the truth of Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Suddenly Sasuke's Sharingan turned into a windmill like one as the Mangekyou sharingan.

Suddenly Amaterasu appeared on Tobi.

Sasuke felt pain and stopped his attack.

Tobi transport out of the Amaterasu.

Sasuke's Sharingan reverted back to normal.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"The Amaterasu that Itachi implanted on you," Tobi responded.

Sasuke was surprise to hear it.

"Even in death, Itachi never ceases to amaze me," Tobi responded, "Even planning for a situation like this…"

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"He equipped you with his own jutsu, as a last-ditch effort to kill me, or perhaps his intention was to simply to keep me away from you. I assume that he set things up so the sight of my Sharingan would automatically trigger the Amaterasu to activate," Tobi said although hiding another secret, "It's what you'd called a fail-safe…although he only got as far as the fail part."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sasuke responded.

"Look, Itachi did somethings to you just before he died right?" Tobi asked.

Sasuke remember Itachi flicking him in the head before he died.

"Somehow, at the last second, he transferred all his eye techniques into you," Tobi explained.

"That makes no sense, what are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked, "Why would Itachi want to…"

"You still don't know?" Tobi asked, "It was to protect you."

Sasuke was shocked to hear it.

"Protect me?" Sasuke asked, "Is that suppose to be funny?"

"As I said before, you knew so much about your brother, yet you knew nothing at all," Tobi explained.

"If you keep lying to me, I'll kill you," Sasuke told Tobi.

"I see talking with you is going to be difficult. I guess I understand, some weirdo takes you in and starts saying these shocking things," Tobi responded, "But I assure you, I speak the truth. You asked Itachi yourself about the person who helped him that night. It was me. Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke was surprise to hear that Tobi was Madara.

"I know everything there is to know about Itachi, of course he died without realizing just how much," Madara explained.

"Enough! I don't care anymore! Go away and never come near me again!" Sasuke shouted.

"You have to question me, as your duty," Madara responded.

Sasuke didn't responded.

"You need to know about him…this man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world…the leaf village…and most of all, his little brother. You need to know about Itachi Uchiha's life!" Madara told Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't responded.

"The only ones who knew was the 3rd and 4th Hokage, Kushina, Danzo, and the 2 advisors of the 3rd Hokage. Although Minato and Kushina was originally against it, I'm guessing because Kushina's friendship with your mother, and since the 3rd Hokage is dead, the real ones responsible was Danzo and the two advisors," Madara explained, "The truth will disappeared into darkness just as Itachi wanted."

Sasuke grip the blankets with tightness.

"But I know the truth about him too… as I told you…he died not realizing that, but he was cautious, apparently he didn't trust me," Madara explained, "On the off chance that I might know the truth, he tried to seal my mouth about the Amaterasu. He must have known I'd show you my Sharingan to get you to talk to me."

"To protect me and the truth?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember Itachi, your kind brother," Mardara told Sasuke.

Sasuke started panting and coughing.

"Calm down. Just breath," Madara told Sasuke touching him.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke shouted.

Madara let go as Sasuke tried to catch his breath.

Sasuke passed out from the stress.

…

Sasuke woke up tied up in a room with Madara still waiting.

"Sorry, but I had to tie you up. It didn't seem like you were going to listen to me otherwise," Madara said.

"Itachi is the enemy," Sasuke said, "He killed our mom and dad, he killed our entire clan…he's a missing ninja…a member of the Akatsuki…"

"It's true…he killed the entire Uchiha Clan that night, and he left the Leaf Village," Madara agreed, "He did it all on orders from the Leaf Village."

Sasuke was shocked to hear that.

"That's the gateway to the truth about him," Madara explained.

"On orders?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, he killed his sense of self in order to complete his mission," Madara answered.

Sasuke seem calmed from that.

"You seem to calm down," Madara responded.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"In order to talk about Itachi, I have to go back to when Konoha was first founded," Madara explained, "There was a big problem ever since The Leaf Village was formed. That is what influenced how Itachi lived, and made him a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a long story, but it's true," Madara explained.

"I don't believe you, you have no proof for me to believe," Sasuke responded.

"Just hear me out," Madara responded.

Sasuke look at Madara and nodded.

"It started 80 years ago, the world was engulfed in a constant state of war. Countries fought to gain power and expand their territory. In those times Ninjas were nothing but individual clans acting as arm militia. Each Clan has hired to fight for a country. And among those numerous ninja clans there were two feared as the strongest. They were our own Uchiha Clan, and the Senju clan of the forest. The Uchiha clan had exceptional chakras and the Sharingan. We were known as a warrior clon. Well-versed in battle. Even mine was strong, as I survived this long. I killed my friend and brother to gain power as I was in long war, but thanks to it I became leader of the Uchiha clan," Madara explained, "Time and time came and I fought against the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju, who later became the first Hokage. He stood at the top of the ninja world, and I admired it. Everyone acknowledge and feared him. When the Senju clan made a move, the Uchiha clan made a move. We came to be rivals with long battles."

"And you killed your brother, for fame?" Sasuke asked.

"I did, but it was because I wanted the strength to protect the Uchiha Clan," Madara responded.

"To protect them?" Sasuke asked.

"The more famous we grew. The more enemies we made. As the battles raged, sacrifices had to be made to protect Uchiha from the Senju and the other clans that oppose us," Madara responded, "It wasn't for fame. My brother agreed to everything, and offered up his own eyes. But then the Senju clan ask for a truce with Uchiha, and we agreed. Except for me who opposed it. After all my brother made a sacrifice for the battle to keep us from being exterminated. However the clans wanted it and I agreed. Shortly after the Hidden Leaf Village was formed in the Land of Fire, just as there been in the other lands. Untill something that threw the village into chaos."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"There was a dispute over the position of leader of Hokage," Madara answered.

"Huh?" Sasuke responded.

"As you know, Hashirama was the one who gained the position. Everyone in the village and in the Land of Fire choose him. And cause of it the Uchihas were loosing power, and I choose to oppose him even though no one in my clan will fallow me, not even my followers. They started saying I took my brother's eyes to save my own life. I left the Leaf Village feeling betrayed," Madara continued, "Bent on revenge I challenge the leaf village and even use the Nine-tails in the process. Starting the battle between me and Hashirama, and I was defeated at what now is the Valley of End. To make sure it doesn't happen again. Hashirama's little brother, the second Hokage, gave the Uchiha a special position as a sign of trust. Which came to be the Konoha Military Police, at the same time keeping our clan in surveillance and kept from gaining power. There were some that rebel, but it was too late the Uchiha's came to be Senju's dogs."

"How does Mt. Oinari played a roll in this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh you noticed," Madara responded, "Well you see, Mt. Oinari was one of two close allies to the leaf village. The other being the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. Some members even taught those in Mt. Oinari some jutsus, including the 9 men that took down the first Nine-Tailed Fox. The two advisors and Danzo feared that somehow the Uchihas had a roll in it, even though they didn't. And when news spread that the kit of the Nine-tails survived, they feared the Uchihas would try to do whatever they can get their hands on him and use him to rebel."

Sasuke listen carefully in interest.

"After that, the Uchiha were closely guarded by black ops. They were forced to live in a corner of the village, and segregated from the rest of the village. The 4th Hokage tried to voice reason with the 3rd's help, but even he couldn't stop it. Eventually suspicions became reality," Madara explained, "The Uchiha's plotted to gain power over the village. The village send a spy to watch the leaf village without the Hokages knowing, and that spy was your brother."

Sasuke was shocked hearing it.

"Itachi was a spy?" Sasuke asked.

"Though you were part of Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. You were too young but this is the truth," Madara explained, "Your father, Fugaku, was the ringleader behind the rebellion, and Itachi entered the black ops on your father's orders as a spy. But instead, Itachi gave info on the Uchihas to the leaf as a double agent. It was hard on him."

"Why did Itachi betray Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"You haven't seen war, so you can't imagine," Madara explained.

"Huh?" Sasuke responded.

"During the 3rd Ninja war, Itachi had already seen many people die at the tender age of 4. He was too young to experience war. War is hell. That trauma made him a peaceful man who hated conflict," Madara explained, "He put the stability of the village first and worked towards peace. That's what kind of man he was. He loved the village, not wrapped up in clan differences. The village elders use that to their advantage. They gave him a secret mission. An eye for an eye…only someone with the Sharingan would be a match for Uchiha. That mission was to kill his own clan."

Sasuke understood then and look down.

"I can't begin to imagine his mental state then. He was faced with a horrible choice. The betrayal of his family should have been an inconceivable choice Although there might have been some who would have been given the same choice, like 4th Hokage's other student, Obito Uchiha if he had lived from the accident that killed him, but that's another story," Madara said, "If a clan like the Uchiha started a civil war, it would shake both the leaf village and the Land of Fire, and the other countries would take advantage of it and attack, starting a fourth great war. Many would die including those with no ties to the ninja world. All for the sake of the Uchiha clan's self interest. So Itachi decided to close the book on the Uchiha clan, blame and all. Minato tried to talk some sense into him into only capture those held responsible for rebellion, but the elders wouldn't allow it."

Sasuke look up at Madara.

"That was when I came along. Itachi was the only one who figured out I was alive. He requested for my help, and in return he asked me not to harm the rest of the village, and that night he killed the Uchiha clan except for his little brother," Madara continued, "He pleaded with the 4th Hokage to protect you from the elders and Danzo. Even threatened Danzo. Minato agreed to look after you anyway he can, and make sure Danzo keeps his word."

Sasuke look down remembering when Itachi killed their clan.

"He gave you revenge as your goal in order to make you stronger. He wanted you to believe the Uchiha clan was something to be proud of. And planned to be killed by you," Madara responded, "That's the truth of Itachi Uchiha."

"Lies," Sasuke responded, "You have to be lying. I was almost killed more than once! Even with the Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"You would have been, had Itachi been serious…that's certain," Madara explained, "He had to drive you into a corner. And you must know why?"

Sasuke remembered what happened to Orochimaru when he was fighting Itachi.

The curse seal was no longer where it uses to be.

"Freedom from the curse seal…and with the death of someone close to you…the battle would awaken your Mangekyo Sharigan," Madara explained, "Itachi planned everything about that fight for you, and he played the role of trying to steal your eyes till the very end."

Sasuke finally understood.

"Looks like you finally understand," Madara responded.

Sasuke look at Madara in response.

"You're lying," Sasuke responded, "You're the one who let loose Naruto's father on Mt. Oinari, and planned to attack the leaf!"

"Itachi lied to you…I told you he was afraid you'd find out the truth. To make sure there wasn't the slightest possibility…he lied to you so you wouldn't trust m. Not only that, but he planted Amaterasu in your eyes."

"You expect me to believe you? Itachi is evil! He's a criminal, killer of our clan, tainted by Akatsuki!" Sasuke shouted.

"After leaving the leaf, he did joined the Akatsuki to keep an eye on us. Always thinking about the leaf village, and you," Madara responded, "Don't forget, the 3rd Hokage had a roll in this, trying to stand for the 4th Hokage, that's why Itachi returned after his death. To make sure that the 4th Hokage was still the standing Hokage, and tell Danzo and the elders that he's alive."

"Lies!" Sasuke responded.

"But you're alive," Madara responded.

Sasuke stopped realizing Madara was right, and what Itachi said about reality.

"You couldn't see through Itachi at all. I couldn't see through his illusion," Madara responded, "But Itachi, had killed his friend, his superiors, killed his lover, and his father and mother. The only one he couldn't kill was you."

Madara cut Sasuke free.

"He just couldn't kill you," Madara said, "To him, your life weighed more than the village. Even in his death. And by killing him, you be hailed as hero of the leaf. He prolonged his death even when he was eaten up by a disease."

…Sometime after…

Sasuke was at the shores nearby watching the water hit the rocks.

Sasuke remembered how Itachi was growing up before that night.

Whenever Sasuke requested something, Itachi flick him on the forehead and tell him some other time.

Suigetsu Karin Jugo and even Madara watch as Sasuke.

"We have left 'Snake' behind. From now on, our team will remobilize under the name 'Eagle' and our goal from here on will be, to crush the leaf village, and those that oppose the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said activating his Mangekyou Sharingan that had transformed into a 6 point star."

* * *

**Next Time:** Sasuke and his team makes plans to capture the 8-tails for Madara before crushing the leaf. Meanwhile, my days just gets worst as I came back to the leaf village to find out that Jiriaya was killed by someone I was told to be dead. How will I take the news? Read to Find Out...


	66. News About Jiriaya

**News About Jiriaya**

…Naruto's POV…

My group was camping out before returning to the leaf village on a failed mission.

I was looking at the moon trying to figure Sasuke out.

"_Sasuke, what exactly happened to you,"_ I thought.

…Normal POV…

Sasuke was in the base wearing his white shirt again, looking out to the sky.

"What are you doing? Everything's long since ready," Madara asked.

"The moon tonight, it reminds me of that night," Sasuke responded, "The last thing I saw before I passed out was him crying. But now I can tell you're telling the truth."

"What will you do with Itachi's eyes?" Madara asked, "Transplant them?"

"No, what Itachi and me see are two different things. I'll revive the Uchiha Clan my way," Sasuke responded.

"Listen before you go I need you to do something in return for me," Madara responded, "Just one thing, and then you can do what you want."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

…

Later that night Madara search for Kisame.

"What do you want Tobi?" Kisame asked.

"You ended up being the last to know, you were closest to me, so I'm sorry for deceiving you," Madara told Kisame.

"Huh?" Kisame responded.

Madara removed his mask revealing who he was.

"Well that was interesting, I never would have suspected you were Tobi," Kisame responded.

"Listen Kisame, I'm sending Sasuke and his team to go after the Eight-Tails, I want you to wait here incase needed," Madara responded.

"Fine then," Kisame responded.

…Naruto's POV…

We finally arrived at the leaf village after a long and disappointing mission.

I didn't think anything could make things worst.

The guards greeted us.

"Naruto the 4th Hokage has requested for your appearance," the guard said, "Kakashi you can come since you need to report the mission. The rest of you can go home"

"Huh?" I responded.

"I'll go with him," Kakashi responded.

"Same here," Sakura responded as Sai and Yamato nodded.

"Hinata Kiba Shino, go home, you deserve it," Kakashi responded.

Hinata Kiba and Shino ended up agreeing.

…

Sakura Kakashi Yamato Sai and I headed at the office.

At the Tower, Gamabunta and a human size toad stood on his head.

"Hey, you're Purvey Sage's Summonings, Gamabunta and Gamakichi," Naruto responded.

"You know them?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Purvey Sage introduced them to me during our training," Naruto responded, "I never understand why though."

"Naruto, good to see you," Gamakichi greeted.

"I'm guessing you're here for the news," Gamabunta said.

"News?" I asked.

"You'll see," Gamabunta responded.

…

We came into Minato's office to see that Kushina Tsunade Shizune and some old small toad in there.

Minato Kushina and Tsunade were depressed about something.

"So this is Little Jiriaya's latest apprentice," the toad said, "The Nine-tails' son."

"Yes, this is Naruto," Kushina responded, "Naruto, this is Fukasaku, one of the sages of Myobokuzan where the toad summonings come from."

"I'm actually one of two sages," Fukasaku said, "You're definitely one of Little Jiriaya's apprentice."

"Okay, I can understand that he's a sage, but why…?" I was about to ask when I thought of something, "This has to do with why Purvey Sage isn't here."

"Yes, unfortunately it does," Fukasaku responded.

"Naruto, Jiriaya-sensei been killed in battle," Minato responded.

I was shocked hearing the news.

"He's dead," I responded, "How…"

"He died trying to keep me alive, so that I can help spread the news of what we found out," Tsunade responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After you left, Jiriaya-sensei came here with news that he might of found the location of the leader of the Akatsuki, after talking him into not going on his own, we agreed that Lady Tsunade would go with him," Minato responded.

"Once there we found trail to the leader's hideout, where we countered him," Tsunade responded, "In the end we ended up going up against something we couldn't handle."

"So it's the leader that killed him," I responded, "Who is he anyways?"

"He's one of 6 forms through bodies of people Jiriaya met in the past," Tsunade responded, "He calls himself Pein, but as far as we know, his real name is Nagato."

"Nagato…wait as in…" I responded.

"One of the three students Jiriaya-sensei took care of and trained in the Rain Village before me," Minato responded.

"No way, why would a student of Purvey Sage kills him?" I asked, "and I thought they were killed?"

"I thought so too," Minato responded.

"It turns out that only Yahiko had died, and Nagato and Konan had survived the ordeal," Tsunade explained, "In fact Yahiko's body is one of the forms I mentioned that attack us."

"There's one more thing," Fukasaku said, "Jiriaya has asked me to make an alliance with tailed fox clan through you Naruto."

"Huh?" I responded.

"An alliance?" Minato responded.

"That hasn't been made for decades," Kushina responded.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, normally when someone becomes a summoner, they can't sign any other contract unless an alliance has been made between two summonings," Minato responded, "Only exception is if someone has somehow forced the summonings to agreeing."

"This might actually work, the Pein we manage to defeat was able to summon all sorts of summonings," Tsunade responded, "Even though that Pein is gone, there's no telling if Nagato would be able to create another Pein that will summon. If he does, having multiple summonings might help."

"So you want me to summon Kurama to talk to you," Naruto responded.

"That's correct," Fukasaku responded.

"Fine I'll summon him at training ground 7," I responded.

"I'll be there," Fukasaku agreed.

"Naruto," Sakura said.

"I'll be fine, Sakura," I responded leaving.

"_No, you're not Naruto,"_ Sakura thought.

"I'll take you to training ground 7 master Fukasaku," Kakashi said.

"Thank you," Fukasaku responded.

…

I walked through the leaf village remembering how Jiriaya was always there helping me train.

I walked pass Asuma and Shikamaru.

"Naruto, hey Naruto!" Shikarmaru shouted.

I waved my hand hearing him.

"Something isn't right?" Shikamaru responded.

"He must of heard what happened to Master Jiriaya," Asuma responded.

…

I arrived at training ground 7 and made the handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted slamming my hand on the ground.

Kurama appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Kurama asked.

"A sage toad is coming to talk to you about a summoning alliance," I responded.

Kurama noticed that I was depressed about something.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded.

"So you're Kurama!" someone shouted.

Kurama turned to see Kakashi with Fukasaku.

"I heard you want to talk about a summoning alliance?" Kurama responded.

"Yes, it was last request of little Jiriaya," Fukasaku responded.

I headed to another area to be alone as Fukasaku and Kurama to talk.

"You know what's wrong with Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"We just found out that Master Jiriaya was killed by one of his senior students," Kakashi responded.

"Really, that must be hard," Kurama responded.

Minato decided to check on me.

He already send word to Kuroda, but he wouldn't be there to later.

Minato found me waiting for Kurama and Fukasaku talking.

"May I talk to you?" Minato asked.

I shrugged as Minato walk to a nearby tree.

"This was where Jiriaya-sensei took me for my first bell test," Minato responded, "Heck, he told me that this was also where he and Tsunade was given their bell test by the Third Hokage."

I remained quiet about it.

"Listen Naruto, you're not the only one dealing with the news. I was Master Jiriaya's student as well," Minato responded, "If anything I put the responsibility of your protection to Jiriaya in the first place."

I look up in response.

"I asked Master Jiriaya to train you for the Chuunin Exam, and I allowed him to ask you to go find Tsunade, even after learning that members of the Akatsuki were after you. In the end I let him go find Pein, when there was a chance of him getting killed, even with Lady Tsunade there to back him up," Minato responded, "He may have known that too, which is probably why he didn't want your group involved. But at the end, I was the one who gave him the Okay to go."

"I don't blame you Lord Hokage, and I don't blame Lady Tsunade either," I spoke up, "I just don't understand it."

"Huh?" Minato responded.

"Hearing how a former student of Purvey Sage killed him made me think about how Orochimaru went out to kill the 3rd Hokage, and that made me think of how Kuroda's own teacher tried to killed him, and now cause of it…I realize that I don't fully understand why would a student tried to kill their sensei, or why a teacher try to kill their own student," I responded, "I thought I understood it, but now….I don't know."

"Who knows, the choices we make reflects on who we are, but even with those choices, we can't predict the outcome," Minato responded, "I made some choices that reflected on me."

"Huh?" I responded.

"I left my team on their own and wasn't able to come to their aid when they needed it, and I lost a student cause of it. I kept the leaf in order during Orochimaru's invasion, but I wasn't able to stop the 3rd Hokage from being killed, and there are more that I wished I was able to prevent," Minato responded, "But at the same time I once save the woman I loved, and married her. I got the Chief of Mount Oinari to let the son of the most powerful demon to ever live to become a leaf ninja, and he ended up becoming one of the greatest Ninjas as well as a young man in the leaf."

I smiled in response as I knew he was talking about me.

"Remember what I said during the 3rd Hokage's funeral?" Minato asked.

"As long as we keep our will of fire burning, the deaths of those who were killed and the memories of being with them will never die. As long as it lives their deaths will never be for nothing," I responded.

"Remember that Naruto, because it'll probably be the one of the things that will separate you from the man who killed Jiriaya," Minato responded.

"Right," I responded.

"Kuroda will be here in a few hours," Minato responded, "He'll want to make sure you're okay."

I nodded in agreement.

…Normal POV…

Kuroda and Fukasaku talked.

"So this alliance is about making Naruto a sage?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, it was the last request of Little Jiraya," Fukasaku responded, "He believed Naruto could master sage mode!"

"I understand," Kurama responded, "You have yourself an agreement, but only if Naruto agrees."

"Good," Fukasaku agreed.

…Naruto's POV…

I was waiting when Kurama walked up with Fukasaku on his head.

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"We decided to agree, as long as you agree with being a summoner of both," Kurama responded.

"I'll do it," I responded.

"Good, come by the Hokage's office tomorrow and we'll explain the rest, and after that you'll sign the toad contract," Fukasaku responded.

"Why tomorrow?" I asked.

"Naruto, I think tonight would be a good time for you to spend some time with your friends," Kurama responded.

"Okay," I responded.

"I'll take you back to the office Lord Fukasaku," Minato responded.

"Thanks," Fukusaku responded.

…Later…

I waited at the gates for Kurama.

Kuroda arrived with his usual stuff.

"Naruto, I came once I heard," Kuroda said.

"Thanks, I'm fine now Kuroda," I responded.

"Well how about we have some ramen my treat," Kuroda said.

"Sounds good," I responded.

…

Kuroda and I made it to Ichiraku.

"So the 4th Hokage talked to you," Kuroda said.

"Yeah, I'm still confuse, but I'm not so upset either," I responded, "I still can't forgive Pein…Nagato…or whatever he called himself."

"Heh, I can't blame you," Kuroda responded, "Only question I should ask then, is what are you going to do about it?"

"The Chief once told me anger and hatred is a path that will lead me to being like my father, and I made an oath not to be like him," I responded, "But he's the leader of the Akatsuki, meaning I will have to fight him."

"You seem sure about it," Kuroda responded, "Even though this guy did kill a member of the legendary 3 Saunin."

"Yeah, but an old lady from the sand once told Sakura and me that she believed we will surpass the original Saunin," I responded, "I'm not saying I agree, but maybe there's a chance she's right. I do have doubts though. I mean, I'm still nowhere close to completing the Shurikan Rasengan and turning it into at least a midrange Jutsu."

"Ah, you'll get it," Kuroda responded, "Besides, you're not alone, you have the 4th Hokage, his wife, Lady Tsunade, your friends, heck most of the leaf village backing you up."

"Yeah, and I now have the Toad summoning's help," I responded.

"See, you're not alone, just have trust in yourself as well as others," Kuroda responded, "Besides, the worst that could happen is the guy destroying the entire leaf village with one attack."

"Who knows," Naruto responded.

…The next day…

Kuroda, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Fukasaku, and I were at the office with Kuroda standing outside.

"Naruto, there's something you also know," Fukasaku said, "The reason Little Jiriaya wants this alliance is so I can teach you sage mode."

"Sage mode?" I asked.

"It's a legendary ability that gathers chakra from nature itself. It's the stage that gain Master Jiriaya the title toad sage," Minato explained.

"If you sign the toad contract we can help you master it," Fukasaku explained, "You think you're up to it?"

"Will I be able to defeat Pein if I do?" I asked.

"Hard to say, it depends how far we get," Fukasaku explained.

"Also Naruto has all 5 natures, you think you can work on him to use them?" Kakashi asked.

"It depends on how long it takes for him to master Sage mode but if it works, who knows what the results be," Fukasaku explained.

"Who knows huh, well I'll take it," I explained.

Minato took out a scroll and opened it.

"Sign your name on the blank spot with blood, and print it with your blood," Fukasaku responded.

I cut my thumb and sign the toad contract.

…Normal POV…

Pein assemble his team to find Naruto including a new body for summoning.

…

Sasuke's team arrived at the Village Hidden in the Clouds wearing Akatsuki uniform.

* * *

**Next Time:** I began my training to become the first demon sage. Meanwhile Sasuke's team start their battle with the Jinchuriki of the 8-tails. How will things turn out? Read to Find out...


	67. 8Tail Bull and Naruto's Sage Training

**8-Tail Bull and Naruto's Sage Training**

…Normal POV in the cloud…

A man wearing a black suite, white vest that goes over one shoulder, a white headband with a protector that had what was like 4 clouds on it was forced into the gate and was pinned by Suigetsu.

"So where's the 8-tailed beast?" Suigetsu asked.

"Don't underestimate our clan…I have no intention of telling you anything!" the ninja responded.

Suigetsu tighten his grip.

"The Yotsuki clan will never…betray its allies. That's…" The ninja responded.

"A fearful heart can be exploited," Sasuke said stepping up.

Sasuke closed both eyes and opened one revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

The man seemed to go into a trance.

"That's enough Suigetsu. Sasuke's illusion will do the job," Karin responded.

"Hmph…I was having fun playing with him," Suigetsu responded letting go.

"Tell me the location of the eight-tailed beast!" Sasuke ordered.

"He's training at Unraikyo," the ninja responded.

"What does he look like?" Sasuke asked.

"He has a 7-bladed sword…and two tattoos…the character for 'iron' on his right shoulder, and a bull's horns on his left cheek," the ninja responded before collapsing.

Sasuke closed his eye deactivating his Sharingan.

"Let's go!" Sasuke told his team as they headed to the Unraikyo.

…

In a rocky area, a man with tan skin with two tattoos, one on his right shoulder with the character iron, and on his left cheek two horns, wearing sunglasses, with bare chest except for a white one shoulder vest, black pants, white hair with a white headband with the same as the Jonin, and a 7bladed sword on his back came out from his tent training.

…Naruto's POV…

I went with Fukasaku to say good byes.

"Don't waist your training," Kuroda responded.

"I won't," Naruto responded.

Fukasaku made a handsign and we disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…

I appeared in a paradise like forest full of frogs and toads.

"So this is the place," I responded.

"First we need to do is summon your trainer fox," Fukasaku responded.

"Why do you need Akagitsune?" I asked.

"So that he can help in your training," Fukasaku said, "I have no clue what your training style so it'll help if there's someone here that does."

"Oh, alright," I responded.

"Now just focus on the Tailed Fox clan," Fukasaku said.

I bit my thumb and summoned Akagitsune.

"Naruto what do you want?" Akagitsune asked.

"You're helping with my training," I responded.

"I'm sure Kurama has told you about the alliance," Fukasaku responded.

"Oh yeah," Akagitsune responded.

"Now the first thing you need to know is the difference between Ninja Techniques and sage techniques," Fukasaku responded.

"Okay," I responded.

"Naruto, Sage Techniques requires energy from nature itself," Akagitsune responded, "It's a third set of energy that can boost your power several times."

"Let me show you," Fukasaku said.

He gathered energy and picked up one of the statues.

"Whoa!" I responded.

"This is the power of sage techniques," Fukasaku responded.

"So how do I gather Natural chakra?" I asked.

"You must become one with nature," Fukasaku explained, "As if you have died."

"Huh?" I responded.

…Normal POV Team Falcon…

The man headed out to train some more but stopped as team falcon had caught up to him.

"Are you the host of the Eight-Tailed Beasts?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Killer Bee, I'm the host you ask," the ninja rapped.

"I'm going to take you captive," Sasuke responded, "Suigetsu, go to the right. Jugo, go to the left. Karin, watch my back."

"I was right in the middle of an important announcement," Killer Bee responded as Suigetsu ran at him.

Suigetsu took out his Zampacto and went for a strike.

However Killer Bee blocked it with his hand.

"Suigetsu, 'Akatsuki' said not to kill him," Jugo responded.

"I'm the only one who gets to interrupt me. Now get outta my way or I'll punch you," Killer Bee said and threw off the Zampacto from Suigetsu.

"Stand aside Suigetsu," Jugo responded.

…Naruto's POV…

"How do I become one with Nature?" I asked Fukasaku.

"You must be able to draw it in an and control it as it enters and exits your body," Fukasaku explained, "You do this by not moving."

"Not move?" I asked.

"Naruto, by not moving you stop the flow of your regular chakra allowing you to draw in the energy from every living organism," Akagitsune explained.

"Also this kind of training normally takes time, which is why we'll start with the toad oil here," Fukasaku explained, "It will automatically draws in chakra from Nature, but you have learn how to control it."

"Okay," I responded.

"Give me your hand," Fukasaku said.

I gave him my left.

Fukasaku place one finger in the oil and then rub the oil on my wrist.

"I feel it!" I responded.

"That's expected, only one problem with it," Fukasaku responded.

Right away I felt myself going into a partial transformation into a fox.

Fukasaku hit me in the back of my a staff and a I turned back to human

"Normally when a human uses the oil before controlling it they turned into a toad, but it's hard to say the results for you, but it's best that I cancel out the transformation until you're able to control it," Fukasaku explained holding up a staff, "This staff has the power to stop the transformation, after hitting someone with it."

"Now you tell me," I responded rubbing the back of my head.

"The key of forming Sage chakra is to balance out Natural, Physical, and Spirtual energy," Fukasaku responded, "Chances are, in the process you'll become a hybrid of a fox human and maybe some traits of a toad."

"Great," I responded and thought of something, "Wait what about my true form?"

"What do you mean?" Fukasaku asked.

"Shouldn't I also focus on controlling natural chakra while in my true form." I responded, "I mean my movement in human form is different when I'm in my true form. Especially with my tails."

"You have a point, it might be good for Naruto to learn through both human and demon form," Akagitsune explained.

"Right," Fukasaku responded, "Then first we'll try in human form once you have control, we'll try with your demon form."

"Alright," I responded, "I'll take my chances."

"Okay," Fukasaku responded.

…Normal POV Team Falcon …

Jugo ran at Killer Bee, but Killer Bee took him down.

"I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm. The eight-tailed beast's a Killer Bee rocking the melody! Oh yeah!" Killer Bee rapped, "When the battle gets going you're gonna be humiliated before ya get popping!"

"Wh-What's up with him…? How could this weirdo beat Jugo?" Karin asked.

"_I can't believe he was able to block my sword like that…just how strong is he?"_ Suigetsu thought.

Jugo transform back to normal.

"My turn," Sasuke responded.

"Who are you anyways? Why are you here to capture me?" Killer Bee asked, "You stupid idiots."

"You don't need to know," Sasuke responded.

"Why do we have to capture this rapping freak?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's our job, if you don't like it leave," Sasuke responded.

"_A job you got us into,"_ Suigetsu thought.

Sasuke pulled out his katana from his cloak.

"We're using the Akatsuki to find out their secrets," Sasuke responded thinking, _"Their secrets might be the clue to taking down the leaf."_

"_Akatsuki,"_ Killer Bee thought.

"Fine then take this freak down so we don't have to listen to his stupid rapping!" Suigetsu shouted.

"I plan to," Sasuke responded.

"They're not stupid they're art! Oh yeah!" Killer Bee shouted.

"You're the worst rapper I ever heard!" Karin shouted.

Sasuke came at Killer Bee full speed.

Using Suigetsu's Zampacto he blocked Sasuke's Katana.

Sasuke jumped over the Zampacto and place his Katana through the hole on it and dug it into the ground.

Sasuke kicked Killer Bee in the throat.

Killer Bee didn't seem affected.

Instead he took out a book and pin and started writing something, letting go of the Zampacto.

Sasuke use the moment to move the Zampacto to Suigetsu.

"Thanks to you, I was able to write an awesome rhyme, and now I'm in a good mood," Killer Bee rapped and grabbed two sword handles, "So now I'll play with you, you stupid idiot, baby."

With speed Killer Bee tossed in the air all 8 swords and manage to grab each sword with his elbow, mouth, shoulder, arm pit, hand, leg and belly area, and the back of his knee, while standing on one leg.

With one jump Killer Bee rotated toward Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to block each attack and disarmed two of the swords.

However Killer Bee grabbed one and went for a jab.

Sasuke dodge with some cuts.

"I can't even read him," Suigetsu responded.

Sasuke made some hand signs, formed the chirori, and use it to charge hit katana.

Sasuke went to strike Killer Bee.

Killer Bee blocked it with a lightning charge sword.

"I float like a butterfly," Killer Bee responded and strike down Sasuke, "And sting like a Bee! Cause I'm the eight-tailed beast!"

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted.

"This'll finish you off," Killer Bee shouted going for a final blow.

Suigetsu block Killer Bee with his Zampacto.

Killer Bee cut through the Zampacto until Sasuke charged it with the Chidori.

Jugo came from behind to attack Killer Bee with a transformed fist.

Karin moved to Sasuke's side and move her sleeve revealing markings on her arms.

"Come on! Bite me Sasuke!" Karin shouted.

Sasuke bit her and his wounds started healing.

"Sasuke, we should take this guy down as a team and fight to kill!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Alright," Sasuke responded.

…Naruto's POV…

I had my clothes off leaving me with my boxers and the first Hokage necklace.

Fukasaku had rubbed oil on my back so I can start drawing energy.

I had been transforming slowly as I been releasing and absorbing energy.

So far I had a pointed ears, my fangs grew, rings appeared around my eyes, my nails grown into claws, and my tails had formed.

I sense that I reach my limit and started releasing more sage chakra to match the amount that I been absorbed.

Sure enough I found my balance.

"_Incredible, in a short time he already mastered gathering Sage chakra,"_ Fukasaku thought.

Akagitsune use a bucket in his mouth to gather water and pored it on me.

"What the…" I responded, "Akagitsune!"

"Naruto already mastered using the oil in human form," Fukasaku responded.

"Huh?" I responded.

I look in the oil and saw my reflection.

My ears were pointed and my fangs were longer, but that's what I already figured.

What really surprise me was that I had bumps on my body, similar to warts on a frog, and my eyes were crossed slitted like a fox, with a small horizontal slit like a frog.

"Alright, we're not done yet," Fukasaku responded waking me in the head with the stick, "You still have to do it in your demon form."

"How many tails?" I asked.

"I think we should try with all Nine tails," Akagitsune responded.

"Right!" I responded.

I look through my backpack and pull out a scroll.

I bit down on it and made the handsign.

"Fox Demon Transformation: 9-Tails!" I shouted.

I transformed in a huge puff of smoke.

I appeared in Kurama's size, with all 9 tails swishing around.

"This might take a while," Fukasaku responded as he didn't think that I would be that big with all 9-tails.

…Normal POV Team Falcon …

Sasuke Suigetsu and Juugo continue fighting Killer Bee.

Killer Bee punched Suigetsu but his fist went through him.

"Now Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted.

Sasuke came in with the Chidori and hit Killer Bee.

Killer Bee shouted in pain from the electricity and broke off.

Juugo jumped into the air partially transform and strike down on Killer Bee sending dust everywhere.

When the dust disappeared Killer Bee had disappeared.

…

Killer Bee hiding behind some rocks.

"_For a bunch of weaklings, they sure are a pain,"_ Killer Bee thought, _"Playtime is over. Time to go home and have some whisky again, yeah!"_

…

"Karin," Sasuke ordered Karin.

Karin focus and sensed Killer Bee's chakra.

"Over there!" Karin shouted pointing at the direction Killer Bee was at.

…

"_So, she's a sensor-type too, eh?"_ Killer Bee thought.

Sasuke charged at Killer Bee.

"All right, time for number eight!" Killer Bee shouted sticking out his hand with his index and pinky sticking up and the thumb holding down the middle and ring finger.

Red chakra seep out of his body and formed a cloak in a shape of a bull with 8 tentacle shape tails.

"_This power, it feels the same as Naruto's,"_ Sasuke thought, _"Could it be the power of the tailed beast."_

At top speed, Killer Bee jumped at Sasuke for a punch.

Sasuke jump and spin, dodging the attack.

"_Oho…not since my brother has anyone been able to deflect number eight,"_ Killer Bee thought.

Sasuke landed on the ground easily.

Killer Bee turned around and came at Suigetsu Karin and Juugo.

"You guys will be the first to burst!" Killer Bee rapped.

Juugo transform some more just as Killer Bee hit the ground send a blast of earth everywhere.

Juugo saved Karin as Suigetsu turned into water.

Suigetsu reform on the water seeing the damage.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Karin responded speaking for everyone.

"Karin, I want you to feel his chakra and anticipate his movements. Keep a constant eye of his location and let us know where he is!" Sasuke shouted.

"If you can make it in time that is!" Killer Bee shouted charging again at Sasuke.

Sasuke summoned his Mangekyo Sharingan.

…Killer Bee's Mind…

Killer Bee suddenly found himself in darkness.

"Sharingan…is this an illusion?" Killer Bee asked.

…Reality…

Killer Bee hit the ground unable to move.

Sasuke relax thinking it was over.

However Killer Bee got back up and hit Sasuke with his arm and force him back.

Juugo grabbed Sasuke's body.

Sasuke had a fatal wound on his chest.

Juugo partially transform and place his hand on Sasuke's wound.

"Juugo what are you doing?" Karin asked as Juugo started fusing his cells into Sasuke's wound.

"I'm going to fuse with his body and give him some of my own flesh and chakra. Since he's compatible with my curse seal, he should be able to handle it," Juugo responded.

Killer Bee's skin seem to peal off his body and mix with the red chakra.

"In order to break the illusion, I need a partner who can disturb my chakra and snap me out of it. My partner is the beast inside me. Illusions won't work on a host who can control their beast," Killer Bee explained as he transformed into some kind of beast, "Dillusionment and destruction await. That will be your fate. When I transform into my true form, a beast you must meet, yeah."

Killer Bee finished transforming as he was a large house size bull with 8 octopus like tentacles for tails, with one horn cut short.

"_These chakra levels…is this…even possible…?"_ Karin thought.

"A monsterous bull…so that's his true form…" Suigetsu responded still in the water.

"I'm going to bully you, cause I'm a longhorn bull!" Killer Bee shouted with a roar.

"His chakra levels are impossible. If we stay here…we're dead!" Karin responded, "Juugo aren't you done yet."

Juugo was still transferring his cells and chakra into Sasuke.

Sasuke was gaining conscious.

"Sasuke you're awake, great now get up!" Karin shouted.

Juugo started shrinking as he turn into a younger version of himself.

Killer Bee was about to attack when a wave of water hit him.

Suigetsu was in the wave partially formed.

"So you're a water ninja…you have the advantage here," Killer Bee responded.

"I'll handle this. You guys get out of here while you can!" Suigetsu shouted.

Karin got Sasuke up.

"I won't let you get away now, you stupid idiots!" Killer Bee shouted as he use the tailed beast form to summoned the chakra bomb.

Sasuke recognize the jutsu right away.

"Suigetsu get out of there!" Sasuke shouted.

Killer Bee already swallowed it and fired the chakra bomb at Suigetsu.

…

Cloud ninjas were patrolling the borders when they saw the blast.

…Naruto's POV…

I was deep in concentration and manage to sense chakra.

"Naruto you can stop now!" Fukasaku shouted.

I transform back into human form.

"Alright, so now what?" I asked.

"Let's take a break then we're going to see you lift a stone frogs," Fukasaku responded.

"Sounds simple," Akagitsune responded.

…

After a break I was ready.

"Now first try and lift the statue in normal form," Fukasaku responded.

"Alright," I responded.

I tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge.

"That's heavy," I responded.

"Alright now try to draw in you Sage Chakra," Fusaku responded.

I placed my hand in the oil and draw in chakra.

I transformed into my sage form.

"Now give that stone frog another try," Fukasaku responded.

I tried lifting up the frog and was able to lift it a few feet.

I let it down easily.

"Wow, I can't believe I did that in my human form," I responded.

…Normal POV Team Falcon …

A huge blast form with the Chakra bomb was heard by cloud ninjas patrolling the boulders.

"Is that Killer Bee?" the bald ninja responded.

"I don't know, but we better go," The other one responded.

…

They went as close to the battle field and saw the battle field.

"Killer Bee…why is he in beast form? How many times has Lord Raikage told him not to transform," the bald one responded.

"Look! He's fighting someone," the black hair ninja responded.

He look and saw the cloaks.

"Those clothes…are they with Akatsuki? They're the ones who took Yugito?" the bald one asked.

…

Suigetsu was unconscious but alive in half water half human form as Karin Sasuke and Juugo surrounded him.

"What should we do?" Karin asked Sasuke.

Sasuke look at each of them and knew they weren't in any condition to continue.

Sasuke remember what each did for him and remembered Sakura Naruto and Kakashi.

Sasuke closed his eyes as it started bleeding and opened them revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"_Amaterasu!"_ Sasuke thought looking at Killer Bee in beast form.

Amaterasu formed and surrounded Killer Bee.

Karin and Juugo were amaze by the power.

However Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his eyes and covered it.

Killer Bee hit the water in pain as one of his tails came down on Sasuke Juugo Karin and Suigetsu.

Sasuke summoned a chakra blade and use it to cut the tail saving them.

The tail went deep into the water.

Sasuke Karin and Juugo took Suigetsu and jumped away before the flames could hit them.

The bull seem to disappeared as Sasuke use the Mangekyou Sharingan to put out the Amaterasu.

Killer Bee appeared in the water unconscious.

Sasuke covered his eye feeling pain once more.

…

The cloud ninjas were surprise as they saw Sasuke and his team pick up Killer Bee.

"Wait, that one guy has the Uchiha Crest," the bald one responded, "We got to report this to Lord Raikage!"

* * *

**Next Time:** I continued my training to master the sage mode, and other training. Meanwhile news of the 8-tail's captured has spread and it brings more trouble for the leaf. What will happen? Read to Find Out...


	68. Sage Training Continue

**Sage Training Continue**

…Naruto's POV…

I finished mastering sage mode in demon form.

"It looks like you've mastered using the oil," Akagitsune responded.

I was in the oil under the waterfall of oil.

I transformed back to normal only I was more transform.

My ears were pointed up like a fox, my nails were long like claws, my eyes were still cross slitted, I have all nine-tails appeared, I have bumps like warts on my body.

"I feel stronger as well," I responded getting out.

"That's expected, now you need to master it without the oil," Fukasaku responded.

I thought of the Shurikan Rasengan, as well as my other natures.

"Naruto, there's something I think you're ready to read," Fukasaku shouted.

I jumped down as Fukasaku took out a book.

"A book?" I responded.

"This is the first story Jiriaya wrote but never published, uptil now only few people were able to read it, including the 4th Hokage and his wife," Fukasaku responded.

I took the book and look at the title.

"The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja," I read.

"Spend some time reading this," Fukasaku responded.

"Right!" I responded.

…

After I summoned shadow clones to do the basic nature training again, I spend time reading the book Jiriaya wrote, and I have to admit, it's several times better than those books he wrote that Kakashi-sensei reads.

…The book Normal POV…

A leaf jonin with blond spiky hair and a leaf headband around his forehead was hiding behind the tree as a ninja with a hat black cloak like shirt white pants, backpack strap to his back, a blade in one hand and a headband with a question mark like symbol was chasing him.

"Why don't you just give up?" the ninja asked, "I'm tired of playing hide and seek!"

The leaf ninja took out two smoke bombs and threw them.

They came at the enemy and exploded sending smoke everywhere.

"_A smoke bomb?"_ the enemy thought.

Someone came at him and the enemy attack.

The smoke cleared as the leaf ninja was on his hands and legs catching his breath.

"Give up," the enemy responded.

"Can I say something?" the leaf ninja asked.

"I don't want to hear it…now die!" the enemy shouted hitting the leaf ninja and forced him into the tree.

However the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The real leaf ninja appeared behind the enemy and said, "Trying to make me give up."

The leaf ninja hit the enemy forcing him into the ground.

"Even if you kill me, another assassin will attack the village…" the enemy said, "There will be no peace…as long as we live in this accursed world…of ninjas."

"Then…I will break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it! I won't give up," the leaf ninja responded.

"Wh-who are you…?" the enemy asked.

"My name is—" the ninja responded.

…Naruto's POV Reality…

I finish the book crying a little.

I turned the last page that revealed info on Jiriaya.

Seeing it reminded me of something he told me during our trip.

…_Flashback…_

Jiriaya was writing one of his perverted books as I sat and told him about what happen between Sasuke and me during our fight.

"You use to be friends with Orochimaru didn't you?" I asked, "Why'd he leave the village, and try to destroy it?"

"Orochimaru started acting strange after his parents were killed. That was when he became obsessed with forbidden jutsus. I guess he wanted to see his parents…or maybe he wanted revenge on the leaf for their deaths," Jiriaya responded, "My parents hadn't been killed…so he told me I didn't understand anything, and maybe he was right, maybe I didn't understand him… But…even I can tell that hatred is spreading."

"Huh?" I responded.

"I want to do something about it. but I don't know what…but I believe…that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another and a peaceful solution might be made," Jiriaya responded, "Most importantly, for peace to be made there must also be trust."

"Trust," I responded.

"Yes, you should know about it by now, Your encounter with Takashi was suppose too help you grow. That's why I agreed to push on furthering your training by taking you in as my apprentice," Jiriaya responded, "Of course we can't leave out Minato. As my student before you, he might have some roll into finding peace."

"Right," I responded.

…_End of Flashback…_

"_And now I'm mastering Sage Mode, that Jiriaya left me,"_ I thought.

…Normal POV Falcon Team…

The falcon team took Killer Bee to the Akatsuki base.

"We brought you the eight tailed beast as promise!" Sasuke told Madara.

"Good work, I knew you could do it," Madara responded.

Sasuke Karin Juugo and Suigetsu headed out.

"Where are you going?" Madara asked.

"To heal our wounds first, and then to Konoha," Sasuke responded, "Itachi may have died protecting the leaf, but I'll make the village for making him sacrifice himself. And get my final revenge."

…Cloud Village…

A big muscular man with tan skin wearing robes like the Hokage's and Kazekages, except yellow, with armor on his hands wearing black pants, and have white hair, beard and mustache.

He was the 4th Raikage name A and he received news about Killer Bee.

"What? They got Killer Bee?" A shouted.

"Among them was one of the leaf village's Uchiha clan. My partner went after him," the jonin responded.

A girl with white hair tied in a bun in the back, wearing a black dress was in the room.

"What shall we do, Lord Raikage?" she asked.

"I won't let Akatsuki get away with this!" A shouted punching his desk breaking it, "Just wait, my brother."

…Naruto's POV…

Fukasaku and I were sitting on a stone plate on a spike several feet in the air with Akagitsune sitting bellow.

"You need to stop your flow as an animal by finding your balace and staying still," Fukasaku responded as I tried to sit still.

I was shaking a little, but I was still on the spike.

I also had a shadow clone tried in fox demon 9-tail form bellow.

"_Amazing, he was able to do this,"_ Fukasaku thought.

…Team Falcon Normal POV…

Outside the base the cloud ninja found them and send word back to the cloud village until he was captured by team Falcon.

…

Inside the base Madara Zetsu and Kisame started the extraction.

…Cloud Village…

"First Yugito, now Bee, I can't believe Bee was defeated," A responded.

"We've received several communication lizards from Jay. As soon as we know the enemy's location we'll send out four teams to destroy them and rescue Killer Bee," the woman responded, "As for Sasuke Uchiha, he left the leaf village years ago to join Orochimaru. But word has it Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke."

"The 4th Hokage isn't a fool, he takes every situation seriously and reacts to them with the best possible solution. That's the reason I still have respect for him, even after having to make him give up the Hyuuga," A responded, "So the question now is, so what is the reason he hasn't stop this Sasuke from joining the Akatsuki."

"What should we do?" the woman asked.

"Send a team to the leaf village to find out anything on Sasuke," A responded.

A ninja came in to tell them Jay had been killed.

"Alright, use what we know from the Akatsuki and also tell that team we assembling to go to the leaf to find out what they know!" A ordered, "Finally I want you to make an arrangements for a summit of the 5 kages!"

"Yes sir!" the woman responded.

…

The team assemble was ready to leave.

There was a Jonin with blond hair weaing black dress.

Another woman with red hair with a white cloth headband wearing grey raged clothes and a cloud ninja vest and a headband around her forehead.

The 3rd member was the only boy with white spiky hair black cloth headband, grey shirt and pants and a cloud ninja headband.

…Naruto's POV…

I had perfected absolute stillness on the rock as I transform into Sage mode.

My Fox Demon clone was doing great as well.

"Alright Naruto, that's enough," Fukasaku responded.

We jumped down to the ground where Akagitsune was sound asleep.

"Akagitsune wake up!" I shouted.

Akagitsune got up and stretch.

"Done already?" Akagitsune asked.

"Yes, now he can learn the art of using Sage mode," Fukasaku responded.

"And I can use shadow clones to master my other natures," I responded.

"I'll handle that Naruto," Akagitsune responded, "You focus on your sage training."

"Okay!" I responded.

…2 Days Later…

My clones had mastered mastering lightning water and earth style jutsu.

At day I practice Sage mode, but at night I was trying something else.

…Night…

I was looking at the damage I cause as sage chakra left me.

"_I almost have it,"_ I thought, _"At this rate I'll master 100 percent mastered that technique."_

* * *

**Next Time:** I finish my training to become a sage training. Meanwhile Pein and Konan started their invasion on the leaf. Almost everyone in the leaf is fighting for their lives, except for Danzo and most of his root division, in fact Danzo is trying to keep me away from the leaf village during the invasion. What will happen, and will I get there in time? Read to Find Out...


	69. Invasion of Pein

**Invasion of Pein**

(**A/N:** Each Pein will be identified by the realms their power is from)

…Leaf Village Normal POV…

The Leaf Village was having a regular day at school.

The medic, interrogation, and information division was trying to.

Shikamaru and Sakura were working with the information division.

"Something about Master Jiriaya 's battle," Sakura responded.

"I wouldn't surprise about anything about the Akatsuki anymore," Shikamaru responded.

…Interrogation…

Inoichi was going through the mind of one of the men Jiriaya had captured from the rain village but found it difficult, as Ibiki watched.

"It's no good, someone's placed safeguards inside his brain. One that will be very tricky to slip through," Inoichi responded.

"It must be one of this Pain character's techniques," Ibiki responded, "He might also have set Genjutsu Traps so becareful."

"I know," Inoichi responded.

…Medical Autopsy…

Medical ninjas studied the weapons and polls on the Pein.

…Outside the leaf…

Leaf ninja of those that were on guard were on the ground as orange spiky hair Pein (once was Yahiko (Pein 1)

The other 5 Peins and Konan jumped down to the site.

"Now we're going to split up, one group will cause a diversion and others will do reconnaissance, let's make sure we've got it sorted," Pein 1 Reponded, "Diversionary tactics are up to Demon (Bald like Pein with spikes coming off it's head), Animal (The latest Pein), and Hungry Ghost Realms (Pein with the strait short orange hair). Reconnaisance is up to the God (Yahiko-Pein), Human (Pein with the long orange hair), and Hell (The other spiky orange hair Pein with spikes coming off his ears). Konan, you're on reconnaissance team as well."

"I know," Konan responded.

Pein 1 use his power to look at the leaf village in a different way, and saw a barrier.

"There's a spherical barrier protecting the leaf from all sides, including from above," he responded.

"In that case, any intruders will be sensed immediately," Konan responded.

"As planned, we're going to launch animal realm above the village. That way they'll miscalculate our numbers and it will throw them off," Pein 1 responded, "Then we'll wait for the Animal Realm's summoning."

"Itachi and Kisame apparently got in without a problem," Konan responded.

"But Itachi was with the Leaf's assassination squad; he knew how to get through the barrier without setting it off," God Realm Pein responded, "I have my own way of doing things."

They launch Animal Realm Pein in the air over the walls.

…Sensory room…

The sensors were on guard when they sense an intruder going through the barrier.

There were Jonins on guard in the room.

"We have an intruder at the west gate sector I-B," the sensor told the ninjas.

…Meanwhile…

The Animal Realm Pein landed in the leaf making hand signs.

He slam his hand on the ground and summoned the other 5 Peins.

"Scattered!" God Realm Pein shouted.

The Peins scattered as planned.

…

Demon Realm Pein summoned multiple weapons from his hand, and fired missiles into the air.

Missiles hit several buildings destroying them.

The villagers scattered in fear.

…

Animal Realm Pein made the hand signs and summoned a centipede like monster with rinnegan in it's eyes.

The centipede attacked more people and buildings.

…

The ninjas that were protecting the sensors came out and saw the damages.

"It's coming from every direction, what is going on?" One asked, "I thought there was just one of them!"

"I'll use my Byakugan to check on it," the one from the Hyuuga clan responded.

"We have to inform the 4th Hokage immedietly!" the other responded.

…

Human Realm Pein was using chakra in his hand to check a ninja's mind that he captured.

"Looks like you don't know anything about the Nine-Tailed Beast," he responded.

Using chakra, Human Realm Pein rip the soul out of the ninja.

…Akatsuki base…

Madara Kisame and Zetsu were in the process of removing the 8 tails from Killer Bee.

Suddenly Killer Bee transformed into the tail that Sasuke cut off the 8-Tails.

They stopped as the tail fell and hit the ground.

"Looks like Sasuke messed up," Kisame responded.

…Cloud Village…

In the lake where the tentacle was at Killer Bee came out of the tentacle and swam up for some air.

He look around and saw he was cleared and swam into the lake off.

"_Not a bad plan for something I thought up on the spur of the moment,"_ Killer Bee thought.

…Killer Bee's Mind…

The 8-Tails wasn't so happy as Killer Bee.

"_**You call that a good plan?I lost several limbs so you could get away!"**_ the 8-tails responded.

"_Don't get mad, Eight-o. You've still got plenty left-o,"_ Killer Bee responded.

"_**Quit your stupid Rapping! You suck at it anyway!"**_ 8-Tails responded,_**"You could call me by my real name since you know it."**_

"_Alright Gyuki"_ Killer Bee thought.

"_**What are you going to do now?"**_ Gyuki asked.

"_Now I've finally got away from the village and my meddling brother I am free, cause I was captured,"_ Killer Bee thought.

"_**Raikage's probably going crazy now…are you okay with that?"**_ Gyuki responded.

"_Well just cause I'm a host, I've been stuck defending the village…sometimes I just want a break,"_ Killer Bee thought.

"_**So…what are you going to do?"**_ Gyuki responded.

"_Well, there's Sabu,"_ Killer Bee responded.

"_**Are you sure? Akatsuki won't stand for this though. Besides, summoning me took nearly all your strength, didn't it? And why did you summon me when you had the upper hand anyways?"**_ Gyuki responded.

"_The Sharingan Guy was one of the strongest I've ever fought against…I guess I just got carried away,"_ Killer Bee responded.

"_**Maybe a new era is coming,"**_ Gyuki responded.

…Reality…

Killer Bee got up and headed off to his location.

…Naruto's POV…

I had finish training with Fukasaku and my clones were training with Akagitsune.

From their memories, I know I got another move that apparently the 4th Hokage asked them to teach me while they were at it.

Surprisingly I was able to hold sage mode on my own for 10 minutes, but Fukasaku figured it was because of my demon blood.

Now I was eating with Fukasaku and his wife.

"Naruto now that you mastered using sage mode in your jutsus you must know the risk," Fukasaku responded.

"Risk?" I asked.

"Yes, you see, to gather sage chakra you must be alone where you can concentrate and stand still," Fukasaku responded, "This is a problem if you're in battle and you ran out of chakra or used up your time limit."

"Then how do I handle it," I responded.

"Well you can either have a group with you, or we can fuse together," Fukasaku responded, "However your chakra and my chakra are different so it's hard to say what's the consequences."

I thought of something.

"Shadow clones!" I responded.

…Normal POV Leaf Village…

In the Autopsy room they were studying the sticks, and learn the polls were receivers.

Suddenly the room shook

… Information…

Sakura and Shikamaru felt the tremor and look outside and saw the attack.

"Sakura, we should react," Shikamaru responded.

"Right," Sakura responded.

…

Demon Realm Pein fired an attack that wipe out an area of the leaf.

The leaf village was in shambles and Iruka was checking one of the wounded.

…

The sound caught the attention of Hinata Kiba Akamaru Shino Choji and Ino as they watch their village under attack.

…

Minato and Kushina saw the attack.

"Minato!" Tsunade shouted coming in.

"I know, it's him," Minato responded, "Send out teams for dealing with the enemy, medical teams to heal the injured, and most importantly escorts for all civilians."

"Right," Kushina responded.

"Minato, I been thinking of the battle with Pein and I know a way to help all our forces while they're fighting," Tsunade responded.

"Right, get anyone and everything you need," Minato responded, "I'll send word to Naruto."

Tsunade nodded and left.

Minato summoned a messenger toad.

"What is it?" the toad asked.

"Tell Fukasaku we need Naruto right now! The leaf is under attack!" Minato responded.

"Right," the toad responded and left.

"I'm going to go see if I can do something about the attacks," Minato responded and disappeared in a flash.

"Right here I go!" the toad responded.

"Good he's gone someone said.

"Huh?" the toad responded before being stabbed by a blade.

Danzo came out from hiding.

"There's no way I'm letting the Akatsuki get their hands on the Nine-Tails," Danzo responded.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kakashi battled against God Realm and Demon Realm Peins with the help of Choji and other Akamichi. However God Realm Pein has proven to be difficult. What will happen? Read to Find Out...


	70. Kakashi vs Pein

**Kakashi vs Pein**

…Normal POV Tailed Fox Home…

Iruka was helping one of the injured when God Realm Pein came up to Iruka.

"Where is the Nine-tailed beast? Spit it out!" God Realm Pein responded holding out a staff like weapon, "If you don't, I'll kill you."

Iruka turned and saw Pein.

"I won't tell you anything," Iruka responded.

"I see…" God Realm Pein responded and went for an attack.

Kakashi jumped infront of Iruka and grabbed the staff with his Sharingan uncovered.

"If you think you can distract us with the attack on the leaf, so that you can search for Naruto, you have another thing coming," Kakashi responded.

"Kakashi," Iruka responded.

"Iruka get out of here, I'll handle him," Kakashi responded.

"Right," Iruka responded and run off.

"I'll show you," Pein responded.

Kakashi sense something and jumped back before a sudden blast of energy pushed away causing the rubble to hit Kakashi.

Kakashi came out of the rubble.

"I don't know what that was but take this!" Kakashi shouted swiping his hand as electricity formed around it.

An electric beast formed and came at God Realm Pein.

However the beast was forced away by other force.

"_So this one can push attacks away,"_ Kakashi thought.;

Suddenly Demon Realm Pein jumped down behind Kakashi.

"_Another one,"_ Kakashi thought.

…

A centipede was attacking innocents.

Kuroda was trying to help some little girl when the centipede came at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura shouted punching the centipede into the wall.

"Sakura?" Kuroda responded.

"Kuroda, go to the underground bunkers, I'll protect you until you're safe," Sakura responded, "After that I need to go to the hospital and treat the wounded."

"I understand," Kuroda responded.

…

Konan was using paper to capture ninjas and find out where Naruto was.

…

Leaf Ninjas were fighting against Hungry Ghost Realm Pein as he absorb their attacks.

…

Hell Realm Pein was taking souls of those that wouldn't tell him where Naruto was.

…

Tsunade and Minato was on the roof.

Tsunade perform the hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tsunade shouted slamming her hand on the ground.

Katsuya appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Katsuya I want you to attach yourself to everyone in the village except for the enemy!" Tsunade shouted, "Take my chakra and heal their wounds!"

"Yes my lady," Katsuya responded.

Katsuya divided into miniature clones and headed off to every one in the village.

"Tsunade this is risky," Minato responded.

"That's why I need someone to guard me," Tsunade responded.

"Fine," Minato responded.

…

Hinata Shino and Kiba were heading to battle.

They noticed some injured ninjas.

"Shino," Hinata responded.

"Go ahead Hinata," Shino responded, "They need a medical ninja more than us right now."

Hinata nodded and headed down to the ninjas.

…

Choji and Ino separated to help everyone out.

Choji found Chouza along with other Akamichis.

"Dad!" Choji shouted.

"Choji," Chouza shouted.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, that would be great Choji," Chouza responded, "We're going to go help Kakashi."

…

Kakashi was fighting the Demon Realm and God Realm Peins.

Kakashi came at the Demon Realm Pein with the lightning blade from behind.

Demon Realm Pein ducked as the God Realm Pein was looking at him.

"_So their visions are linked,"_ Kakashi thought.

Suddenly faces formed on the side of the Demon Realm Pein and 2 other sets of hands as it removed his cloak.

The hands pull out a long saw to attack with.

God Realm stuck out his hand and suddenly Kakashi was pulled toward the Demon Realm Pein.

"_So that's it,"_ Kakashi thought reaching for his pouch.

Kakashi threw a chain and weight from his pouch.

The chain and weight tied around the post keeping Kakashi from moving forward.

"_Pein, if I try to fight them alone, there's no way I'll win. I've got to call for reinforcements…I've got to let them know his power! I'll do as much as I can do myself,"_ Kakashi thought.

God Realm use more force causing Kakashi to let go of the chain.

Kakashi hit the saw but burst into electricity.

"Lightning Clone," God Realm Pein thought.

Suddenly two fist came down and smash Demon Realm Pein into the ground.

Choji and Chouza jumped down to Kakashi as he came out from under the rubble.

The other Akamichis jumped down.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" Chouza asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi responded, "But I only have half of my chakra left. However I think I've worked out a little of his ability."

God Realm Pein came at them.

"Dad! Here he comes!" Choji shouted.

Chouza expand his arms as the others either fired an attack or weapons.

"Shinra Tensei!" God Realm Pein responded.

A great force pushed everyone and the surrounding area backwards destroying everything in it's path.

Choji threw some Kunais.

God Realm Pein dodge the attack.

Kakashi threw a Kunai with a smoke bomb attack.

God Realm Pein used a force to push back the kunai.

The smoke bomb went off sending smoke everywhere.

…

Kakashi Choji and Chouza were hiding behind some rubble as the other members were scattered on the ground.

"What did he do?" Chouza asked.

"He deflects all attacks. He has the ability to pull and push things from his center. It seems he controls gravity and repulsion forces," Kakashi responded, "He doesn't seem able to use it in quick succession though, there seem to be an interval before he can use it again."

"Everyone was token out by the last attack. If he can deflect everything, how can we beat him?" Choji asked.

"The interval is short, we can't get close to him," Chouza responded, "But we have to aim for that."

"I have an idea, can I count on you guys?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Chouza responded.

…

God Realm Pein was looking around when the ground cracked from under him.

Kakashi jumped out with a Kunai.

God Realm Pein use a push to force Kakashi away from him.

"You move well. You also have an array of jutsu," God Realm Pein responded, "Failing to kill someone like you would mean trouble for me in the long run."

"_Now!"_ Kakashi thought.

Choji and Chouza came at God Realm Pein with the Human boulder.

Suddenly weighted chains came out from underground and tied Pein up as Choji and Chouza stopped.

"_Kakashi Hatake, so, you laid these chains in the ground before attacked me huh?"_ God Realm Pein thought.

Kakashi came at God Realm Pein with the Lightning Blade.

Suddenly Demon Realm Pein jumped down and took the blow.

God Realm Pein use the time to use a great force of push to send Kakashi Chouza and Choji flying.

…Naruto's POV…

I was looking at the sky.

We tried my plan, and it turned out great.

However I had a bad feeling in my gut that something wasn't right.

Fukasaku told me not to worry about it as they would of send a messenger frog if something was going on, but I can't shake this feeling that something wasn't right.

Now I have a worst feeling that something was wrong with Kakashi and Choji.

…Normal POV Leaf…

Katsuya had found all the ninjas and started treating them.

Danzo however was keeping his men underground in the Root's base.

The interrorgation squad was on break through finding about Pein.

Ino was with her father during interrogation when Shizune came in with news.

Out side Animal Realm Pein and Human Realm Pein jumped onto the building.

…

Kakashi was under rubble as Chouza and Choji were unconscious.

"Seems like you really can't move, and you're not a clone. Now I'll have you die. This is the end," God Realm Pein responded picking up a nail and use force to push it at Kakashi.

Choji regained conscious as it seem Kakashi was hit.

God Realm Pein jumped off somewhere else.

Choji manage to get to Chouza and cried as Chouza protected him.

"You can cry…later…Choji…" someone said.

Choji turned to see Kakashi still alive.

"Go tell Lord Hokage and Lady Tsunade about Pein's powers and weakness, so that they can come up with a way to fight him," Kakashi responded.

"Kakashi-sensei," Choji responded.

"Save your surprise for later! You have to tell him about Pein, now run!" Kakashi responded, "Don't let Choza's sacrifice have been for nothing."

"You sure are persistent," Demon Realm Pein said alive once more.

A missile launcher formed and aim at Choji.

"Run Choji!" Kakashi shouted.

Choji got up and started running.

"_With my current chakra level, his whole body is out of the question, and…if I use it again, that'll be the last of my stamina and my chakra…I'll die,"_ Kakashi thought closing his eye, _"Sensei, you always been there for me since my father's death, and you been like a second father to me. Naruto Sakura, it been my honor to get to teach you both when you and Sasuke started as Genin, and I'm proud as one of your senseis to see the type of ninjas you two grew up to be. I'm sorry to all of you."_

Demon Realm Pein fired the missile as Kakashi opened his eye revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

A portal opened up and pulled the missile into it.

The portal finished as Kakashi lost conscious remembering the past.

…_Flashback…_

A boy with black spiky hair known as Obito was always late and taught Kakashi what it really meant to be a ninja.

Then Obito was crushed in a rockslide and his final wish was that he gave Kakashi his Sharingan.

…

A girl known as Rin who was their teammate died after Obito's death.

…Few Years Ago…

"Kakashi, I'm assigning you a team," Minato responded.

"Come on Sensei, you know not a single team has match my expectation," Kakashi responded.

"True, but this one might," Minato responded, "Because I'm assigning Naruto Uzumaki to the team."

"The Nine-Tail Fox's Son?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right," Minato responded, "He's a little rough right now, but something tells me he'll become a great ninja one day."

…

Kakashi entered the classroom where Naruto Sakura and Sasuke was at, and an eraser hit him in the head.

"The Nine-tail Fox's Son strikes again!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi picked up the eraser and said, "My first impression on this group, you're a bunch of idiots. Now meet me up stairs."

…

"I'm no other than the nine-tail fox's son from Mt. Oinari , Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Chief who tried to teach me to blend in with humans, and all my friends. I don't like people saying mean things about me, and being chased by fan girls all because they think my true form is cute. My hobbies are using my transformation scrolls for some fun. My future dream, is why I'm here, to become the first ever 'Demon Ninja' which would lead to future generations of ninjas both humans and demons alike," Naruto explained.

…

"I'm Sakura Hanaru. What I like ah…I mean the person I like ahh… (looking at Sasuke), my hobbies are…my dreams for the future is…" Sakura said.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing in particular, I mean I only knew Naruto for almost a year, it's not like he did any damage that cost us before he came here," Sakura explained.

…

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. I don't like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone," Sasuke said.

…Bell Test…

Naruto noticed the bell on the ground.

"Nice try, but when it comes to making traps, I'm a genius," Naruto shouted, "After all I use to make traps to pull pranks."

…

"Congratulations Naruto, you're the 2nd person ever to get the bell, but what are you going to do with it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm giving it to Sakura," I said tossing it to Sakura, "I can become a demon ninja anytime. This test just proves it."

"No way, I didn't do a single thing Naruto I don't even deserve it," Sakura responded.

She toss it back to Naruto.

"Here Sasuke," Naruto said tossing the bell to Sasuke.

"Why give it to me, you got this bell thus its yours," Sasuke said tossing it back.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"All three of us got just been had the bell and gave it back," Naruto said tossing it back to Kakashi.

"So you have, why?" Kakashi asked.

"If none of my teammates want it then I don't want it, no point of one of us succeed in a mission if my teammates don't deserve something," Naruto explained.

"Sasuke Sakura, is that the same for you two?" Kakashi asked.

"You bet it is," Sakura answered.

"Even avengers need to depend on others once in a while," Sasuke said.

"Finally," Kakashi thought then said, "Very well then you three passed."

…Chuunin Exam…

Kakashi taught Sasuke to use the Chidori.

…Finals Attack…

"Naruto Sakura Neji, I'm assigning you three as well as Shikamaru on an A-rank mission," Kakashi said, "Naruto since you and Sakura are the only ones that been on a high rank assignment before, and this mission requires your super sense of smell, you're in charge."

…After the Attack…

"Have you heard, the Nine-tail…I mean Naruto worked with Minato to stop the Shukaku," a villager said.

"_So those two worked together,"_ Kakashi thought.

…Promotion…

"Naruto Uzumaki, you showed restraint in your match by not killing Temari. You led a team in an A-rank mission with only one other person than yourself having experience in one. You made sure everyone was safe at the same time made sure the other two sand ninjas from interfering. You only been in this village for over 5 months and yet you showed loyalty to this village, to your teammates, and most importantly yourself. A ninja must be able to be loyal to his village, to everyone around him/her, and to their teammates, and themselves," Minato said, "In results you're promoted to Chuunin."

Naruto accepted his vest with his usual fox like grin.

"_Naruto deserves it,"_ Kakashi thought.

…Fight with Itachi…

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki," Kakashi said.

"I'm honor that you know my name, I know about your little battle against Zabuza not once but twice, so I've been hopping to see you, copy ninja Kakashi Hatake," Kisame said.

"Kisame, no, it'll take to long if you fight him, and we'll loose our target," Itachi warned.

"You're looking for the Nine-tail's legacy aren't you?" Kakashi asked referring to Naruto.

…The day Naruto return with Tsunade…

Sakura came up to Kakashi's room.

"Kakashi-sensei I wanted you opinion about something," Sakura responded.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I wanted to join Tsunade's medical ninja training program, so that I can be more useful to the team," Sakura responded, "But I'm not so sure if it's a good idea."

"Sakura, you're more useful to the team than you think, but if you want to join the program, I won't stop you," Kakashi responded.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi responded thinking, _"Sakura is now reminding me more and more like Rin."_

"Thank you sensei," Sakura responded.

…The night Sasuke left…

Sasuke was sitting on a tree.

"May I talk to you?" someone asked.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi standing at a nearby fence.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Your teammates are getting worried about you, and to be honest I'm starting to worry myself," Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything but rather turned his head the other direction.

"The problem isn't about you not being Chuunin, or about Naruto's strength, it's about you being an avenger," Kakashi said, "You need to stop looking for revenge before it warps your mind."

"What do you know? What if I killed everyone important to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I would be depress two, but unfortunately for you only one person I cared about is still alive, and he's the fourth Hokage," Kakashi said, "So unless you gain the level that surpass him in less that a day you won't be able to prove my theory, even with the Chidori, although he already knows the secrets of it."

Sasuke remained quiet about it.

"However it's because of lord Hokage as well as you Naruto Sakura and anyone else I call my comrades that I'm live on without seeking revenge," Kakashi said, "And you got Naruto and Sakura both to support you. So instead of grudging against Naruto about becoming Chuunin or how much stronger he's becoming, take the difference between you two and try to use it to make it better."

…Days later…

Kakashi was at Minato's desk.

"Kakashi, Sasuke left a few days ago to join Orochimaru, and I send Naruto and 9 other leaf ninjas plus a sand team to go after him," Minato responded, "Fortunately everyone got back in one piece. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't able to stop Sasuke."

"So Sasuke left," Kakashi responded, "How's Sakura taking it."

"She's managing, thanks to Naruto, but they're persistent to save him," Minato responded.

"I see," Kakashi responded.

"Speaking of Sakura and Naruto, they'll be taken off your hands for a few years," Minato responded.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Jiriaya-sensei is taking Naruto in as his apprentice to prepare Naruto for when the Akatsuki comes for him," Minato responded, "And Tsunade decided to take Sakura in as her personal apprenticed. But they'll be back in your hands when they both finish their training."

"Fine by me," Kakashi responded.

…Months Ago…

Naruto had climb up the poll and greeted the leaf village as Kakashi watch.

…Later…

Sakura and Naruto meet up and they had their second bell test.

Naruto and Sakura passed and Naruto was promoted to specialize Jonin.

As time passed Naruto had surpass Kakashi in ways he couldn't think of.

Sakura had grown into a young woman and a great medical ninja.

Soon after Yamato and Sai join in and things went crazy.

…_End Of Flashback…_

"_I guess this is the end of me,"_ Kakashi thought as he died.

…Tower…

Minato felt a chill down his back as he look at a direction where Kakashi was at.

"_Kakashi,"_ Minato thought.

…

Sakura had escorted Kuroda to the bunkers and headed to the hospital when she felt something wrong.

…_Naruto's POV…_

I was resting on the leaf when I felt like a jolt of electricity that made me think of Kakashi.

I knew something really wasn't right at that moment.

…Normal POV Spirit World…

Kakashi's Spirit was in a dark realm and look around.

Suddenly he found a man that look a lot like him but older and didn't had the Sharingan was sitting next to a fire..

"Dad," Kakashi responded.

"It been a long time Kakashi," the man responded, "Sit down and join me."

Kakashi sat next to him starting a conversation between father and son.

* * *

**Next Time:** Interrorgation squad was attack by the Peins. Meanwhile Konohamaru is left with a choice of how to deal with one of the Peins as well. And that choice might include something I taught him. How will it turn out? Read to Find Out...


	71. Konohamaru's Courage

**Konohamaru's Courage**

Animal Realm Pein and Human Realm Pein were on top of the interrogation office.

Human realm Pein jumped off the roof as Animal Realm Pein made the hand signs and slam his hand on the ground.

…

Inside Shizune was explaining about the rods.

"So that's pretty much it," Shizune responded

"They transmitting chakra to each other then? It sounds similar to our clan's secret techniques," Ino responded.

"The master of the 6 paths, one of the first ninjas, use the rinnegan…if he really exists…he could use any jutsu," Ibiki explained.

Suddenly the room shake as a two headed dog like summoning with the Rinnegan burst in.

…

Human Realm Pein hid as Animal Pein watch.

…

A Rhino like summoning broke through the room causing more damage.

Katsuya came out of nowhere and protected everyone.

"Tsunade must have send Katsuya to everyone," Shizune responded

"Not just that, I saw that guy as a corpse in the man's mind," Inoichi responded.

"Uzumaki style: Seal realese!" someone shouted.

A large seal appeared around the summonings.

Ibiki Inoichi Ino and Shizune turned to see Kushina.

"Everyone get out of here," Kushina shouted.

"Kushina," Shizune responded.

…

Konohamaru watch as Hell Realm Pein grabbed two Leaf ninjas.

"I'll ask once more," Hell Realm Pein said as a demon like creature form from underground up, "Is the Nine-Tail Fox in this village or not?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," one said.

"I see," Hell Realm Pein responded.

The demon opened it's mouth as the two Jonin's souls were suck out of them.

The demon ate the souls as the Jonins passed out..

"_What the heck is all this? He didn't move a muscle and yet the guys stop moving," _Konohamaru thought, "_I got to get out of here."_

Konohamaru turned around and hit the wall.

The Hell Realm Pein turned and saw Konohamaru.

"_Has he spotted me?" _Konohamaru thought.

Hell Realm Pein headed toward Konohamaru.

Asuma jumped down in front Konohamaru.

Ash cloud surrounded Hell Realm Pein and exploded.

"That's…" Konohamaru responded.

Asuma jumped in front of Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru get out of here!" Asuma shouted.

"Uncle Asuma," Konohamaru responded.

…

Kushina glared at the summonings.

"Lady Kushina," Ino responded.

"What are you doing here, I told you to leave," Kushina responded, "My seals won't keep both summonings in place forever."

"Go ahead, I'll help her," Shizune responded

"Let's go," Inoichi told Ino.

"Right," Ino responded.

They left as the summonings broke through their seals.

…

Inoichi and Ino rushed out of the battle field with Human Realm Pein waiting.

...

Human Realm Pein spotted Inoichi and Ino running away from the battle.

…Naruto's POV...

Fukasaku and Akagitsune were sparing against me as I tried out some new jutsus I created, as well as something else I mastered.

"_I can't give up,"_ I thought, "_Everyone is counting on me to get stronger."_

…Normal POV Leaf Village…

Konohamaru watch Asuma fighting Hell Realm Pein.

Asuma tried everything in his power to stop Pein, but ended up being captured in the end.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in this village or not?" Pein asked, "If you don't know, then tell me which is it."

"Even if I do know, there's no way in hell I'm going to tell you," Asuma responded, "And it does't matter who you ask, because you'll get the same result."

"Then you and the rest of the village will die," Pein responded.

"Heh, I already face death once before, and I'm not scared of it," Asuma responded, "Naruto is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, and cause of it the Will of Fire burns brightly in him. Just as it burns brightly in me and every other ninja in the leaf. So do your worst, because even if you do kill me here, others will take my place, until Naruto comes back."

…

"_Uncle Asuma …"_ Konohamaru thought deciding to help

...

The hell creature appeared behind Hell Realm Pein.

Just then a black 12 year old kid size Fox came up and bit down on Pein's arm that was holding Asuma.

The Fox let go of Pein when he let go of Asuma and then jump for a tackle on Pein forcing him back away from Asuma.

"What the …" Asuma responded.

"I don't sense the Nine-tails in you," Pein said to the fox, "Who are you?"

A puff of smoke surrounded the fox as it transform back into Konohamaru.

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi! Grandson of the Third Hokage, nephew of Asuma Sarutobi…" Konohamaru responded, "…and most importantly a former apprentice of Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Former apprentice … then you might be what we need," Pein said.

"Konohamaru get out of here!" Asuma ordered, "You're no match against this guy!"

"Don't worry about me Uncle Asuma," Konohamaru responded, "After all I'm just a decoy!"

"What?" Asuma reponded

Suddenly a second Konohamaru jumped out from his hiding spot coming at Pein, remembering a jutsu Naruto recently taught him.

…_Flashback a few weeks back…_

Naruto took Konohamaru to the forest.

"Since you have mastered using a shadow clone to use jutsus, I think it's time I teach you a powerful move that a human can use," Naruto said.

"Really?" Konohamaru responded, "What is it? How do I master it?"

"First we'll start with a water baloon," Naruto said taking out one that he brought for the training.

"Water Baloon?" Konohamaru responded.

"That's right! With it you need to transfer your chakra into the water balloon while spinning it as rapidly at every direction causing the water to rotate with your chakra until the balloon burst … like so …" Naruto explained as the water balloon started bulging out in every possible direction until the balloon burst, sending water everywhere.

"Whoa," Konohamaru responded.

"The second step is a bit tougher. You'll need a rubber ball for this," Naruto said taking out a rubber ball, "With this you want the ball to burst like with the water balloon, except with a rubber ball it's harder because it's a solid and doesn't have any liquid in it that can rotate with your chakra."

"But wait … then wouldn't it be impossible?" Konohamaru asked.

"It seem like it, but it isn't. With this you need to focus your chakra through a single point in your hand while rotating it with over 100% of your power until it burst," Naruto said as the rubber ball started bulging until it burst with visible chakra spreading out.

"Oh cool …" Konohamaru responded.

"Now the final one is difficult. This step took me the longest to master," Naruto told Konohamaru as he took out a regular baloon.

Naruto took a deep breath and blew it up until it was full size and tied the end up.

"With this step you focus over 100% of your power, more than you did with the previous step, while keeping it into perfectly ball shape. If you can do this with a regular balloon like the one I have here, then it won't take long for you to figure out how to do it without the balloon," Naruto explained, "If you can do this you have master one of the legendary moves created by the Fourth Hokage…"

…_End of Flashback…_

"Rasengan!" Konohamaru behind Hell Realm Pein with a blue version of the Rasengan in his hand.

Konohamaru slammed the Rasengan into Hell Realm Pein.

"_That was the Rasengan …"_ Asuma thought.

"Are you okay Uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Asuma responded.

* * *

**Next Time:** The invasion continues and the god realm Pein found out where Minato and Tsunade was at. However Minato isn't in any mood to talk. What will happen? Read to Find Out...


	72. God Realm Pein's Destruction

**God Realm Pein's Destruction**

Tsunade sensed one of Katsuya's clone that had found Kakashi's body.

"Minato …" Tsunade responded, "Something happened to Kakashi … He's …" Tsunade responded.

"I know! I had a feeling something happened to him not to long ago," Minato responded, "But we can't stop what we're doing here now … or else his and everyone else who died here today will be for nothing."

Tsunade could tell Minato was upset about Kakashi's death, even though he was hiding it pretty well, but also knew he had a point.

"Right," Tsunade responded.

"_Kushina, please be safe,"_ Minato thought.

Suddenly, a building nearby exploded.

"What was that?" one of the Anbu responded.

"I don't know, but stay on guard!" Minato ordered.

"Lord Hokage!" someone shouted.

Minato turned to it was Choji.

"What is it Choji?" Minato asked.

"We figured out one of the enemies' powers!" Choji explained.

"Tell me!" Minato responded.

"This one is a male, about 25-30. He has six nose piercings and seven in his ears. He used some sort of power of gravitation and repulsion. He can draw anything towards him and he can repel any attacks!" Choji explained, "However there's a five second interval after he uses his powers before he can use it again."

"Minato, the piercings Choji said sounds like the one that looks exactly like Yahiko," Tsunade responded.

"Thank you for letting us know Choji," Minato responded, "Tsunade tell Katsuya to tell the others about this info."

"Right," Tsunade responded.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage," Choji apologized.

"What for?" Minato asked, "You did the right thing by telling us this information."

"Yeah, but only because I was the only one out of my dad and his team that was backing Kakashi-sensei up to survive, and Kakashi-sensei gave his life so I can get away from the enemy," Choji said depressly.

"It isn't your fault Choji. If anything, you passing on the info you and Kakashi found out, might help save more lives," Minato explained.

"Also Choji, your dad and his squad is still alive," Tsunade responded, "By now Katsuya informed the medical squad to pick them up."

"What … really?" Choji responded.

"Go to your dad Choji, you deserve it," Minato responded.

"Yes sir!" Choji responded and left.

"Sir! 5 seconds might not be enough to beat this guy," the Anbu said.

"Maybe … maybe not …" Minato responded, "But situations like this is the reason I created the Flying Thundergod Jutsu."

…

Hungry Ghost Realm found the autopsy room where the former Animal Realm Pein was at.

A paperbomb suddenly went off sending an explosion.

Tsume, Tsume's dog, Kiba and Akamaru came into the room as Hungry Ghost Realm use the corpse as a shield.

…

Shino, hid dad and the other Aburames surrounded Konan.

"Shino give it your all," Shino's father told Shino.

"I will," Shino responded.

…

Kushina struggled to keep the tailed beast in check.

The two headed dog broke out and came at Kushina.

"Shadow stitching Justsu!" someone shouted, "Sealing Shadow!"

Shadow Stitches came out of nowhere and captured the summonings.

Kushina turned to see it was Shikamaru, who had a chakra blade with a sealing tag on his shadow.

"Shikamaru!" Kushina shouted.

"I was trying to look for Asuma-sensei, but I ended up finding more trouble," Shikamaru responded, "So how about we work together to take care of these summonings Lady Kushina?"

"If you insist," Kushina said rather glad to see Shikamaru there.

...

Outside the village Team Gai was returning from a mission … unaware of the invasion going on.

"Let's take a break," Gai said as they reached a restaurant.

"Finally!" Tenten responded.

Gai stopped when he saw birds flying away from the Leaf Village.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"Have you noticed a lot of birds coming from the direction of the village?" Gai asked, "They seem to be trying to escape something."

"I have a bad feeling," Neji agreed, "We should head for the village right away."

"Alright," Tenten responded not so happy about the decision.

"Let's go guys!" Gai ordered.

…

Minato was standing guard in front of the Anbu.

Minato had already set his plan into action.

Suddenly God Realm Pein jumped down and greeted them.

Everyone turned to see Pein.

"Tsunade, is that …?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, Yahiko," Tsunade responded.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm no longer Yahiko, the last time we met," Pein responded, "I'm here to talk to the Fourth Hokage."

"I have nothing to talk to you about," Minato responded.

"I just want to know where Naruto Uzumaki is," Pein said.

"None of your buisness," Minato responded.

"You must understand … I've captured most of the Tailed Beast. There is no need to hide the Nine-Tails. Even if you do, war will break out, and I'll have the control over the war," Pein said, "So unless you want a useless war to break out, hand over the Nine-Tails."

"Don't you dare underestimate a Kage, especially a Hokage!" Tsunade shouted.

"Tsunade focus on your jutsu," Minato responded.

"Minato …" Tsunade responded.

"Even if war does break out, I will never hand over Naruto," Minato responded, "Even if you kill me, Naruto won't be given to you!"

"Watch what you say Minato … this is your last warning," Pein said, "Nothing you or the other ninjas in this village can do to protect Naruto as we'll find him."

"Naruto doesn't need protection," Minato responded, "He's more than capable of taking you down."

"Oh really, then why isn't he here to fight me instead?" Pein asked.

"He'll be here," Minato responded, "But until then you'll have to fight me …"

"Lord Hokage, you can't be serious," the Anbu said.

"He's right Minato, not even Jiriaya could defeat him!" Tsunade responded, "Let me at least help you …"

"I'll be fine," Minato responded.

…

Ino Inoichi and Shizune found a safe place to talk.

"These bars are somehow like a controller of the Peins," Shizune said.

"Are you sure?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah, considering what Lady Tsunade told us and how these rods transmit chakra singles, I'm pretty sure," Shizune answered.

"It makes sense," Inoichi responded that Summoner Pein was a dead girl from the Pein Lady Tsunade brought back's memories," Inoichi responded, "In the memory she didn't have any rod-piercings, but now she does."

"The question is who is it? and where is he hiding?" Shizune responded.

"Could it be one of the Peins here?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so," Shizune responded, "But whoever it is must have a huge amount of chakra."

"Reminds me of the Yamanaka Clan jutsus, except we can only control one person at a time, while this guy can control 6 at once," Inoichi responded.

"But if it's like our jutsus, then the user must be close by in a hidden place," Ino responded.

"We have to tell Lord Hokage and Lady Tsunade right away," Shizune responded.

Just then Human Realm Pein came out of nowhere and drop a bomb.

There was an explosion sending smoke everywhere.

Ino and Inoichi manage to get away from Human Realm Pein.

However Shizune wasn't so lucky as Pein had his hand on her.

"Don't make any sudden moves or this girl dies," Human Realm Pein threatened.

Human Realm Pein went quiet for a while with his hand on Shizune's head.

"Myobokuzan …" Human Realm Pein said suddenly.

"That technique! He can read minds like dad," Ino responded.

…

God Realm Pein seem to have sensed something.

"Myobokuzan... so Naruto isn't here," God Realm Pein responded, "He's in the Frog village. Odd considering what he is."

"_He knows,"_ Tsunade thought, "_Did he recieved info from one of the other Peins?"_

"Don't think you can put off death Minato, everyone gets killed, that's how war starts, and with war, pain and death comes to both sides," God Realm Pein said, "But you know that don't you? After all you lost students to the previous great war."

Minato remembered Obito and Rin.

"They may have died, but they died so that the leaf village will be protected," Minato responded.

"What if I tell you, one of those students is still alive," Pein responded, "The one name Obito."

"That's … that's impossible!" Minato responded, "Obito died in a rock slide caused by one of the enemies we had during the last Great War."

"That's what you believe because that's what you been told," Pein responded.

"Minato, don't let what this guy says get to you!" Tsunade told Minato, "He's purposely trying to get you angry."

"Right," Minato responded.

"I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain," God Realm Pein said jumping into the air, "Those who don't know pain can never know true peace."

"_I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Minato thought.

…

Human Realm Pein removed Shizune's soul from her body, causing Shizune's body to hit the ground.

"Shizune!" Ino shouted.

…Hospital…

Sakura Hinata and most other medical ninjas were healing as many people as they could.

"_Darn it! I wish Ino was here," _Sakura complained, "_We practically more medical ninjas to help all these people."_

…Naruto's POV…

"I got bad news Fukasaku!" A tadpole-toad shouted interrupting my training.

"What is it?" Fukasaku asked.

"Kosuke, the one who was sent to Konoha, has been killed!" the toad responded.

"What?" I responded.

"Does that mean something's happened to Konoha?" Fukasaku responded.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Akagitsune responded, "Naruto, you better summon Kurama!"

"Right!" I responded.

"I'll send word to my wife to check it out!" Fukasaku responded.

...Normal POV Leaf Village...

Animal Realm Pein was still fighting Kushina and Shikamaru when he suddenly retreated.

"He retreated," Shikamaru responded.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's done just yet," Kushina responded.

…

Animal Realm Pein went somewhere safe and summoned all the other Peins, except for God Realm Pein, and Konan.

"What's going on?" Konan asked.

"I'm going to do that jutsu," Animal Realm Pein said.

"Don't do it!" Konan shouted, "It'll shorten your life span!"

However the 5 Peins passed out.

…

Most of the leaf village were surprise when the Peins disappeared.

...

Shima had summoned herself into the leaf village and found it in break of destruction.

"I better hurry up and summoned," Shima responded.

...

God Realm Pein levitated high in the air.

"I will give the world more Pain," Pein responded.

…

"Everyone grab onto me!" Minato shouted.

"What?" Tsunade responded.

…

"Shira Tensei!" Pein shouted.

Pein send a big gravitational push that send blast that wiped out most of the leaf village sending rubble of buildings to the walls.

...

Only places not affected was the bunkers behind the Hokage faces, but even there everyone in them felt shockwaves from the jutsu.

"What in the world is going on?" Kuroda asked a Katsuya clone that was there.

"Pein just wiped out most of the leaf village," Katsuya responded.

"What?" Kuroda responded.

Kurenai over heard them and knew it meant trouble.

…

The Katsuya clones covered and protected as many ninjas in the leaf as they could, including those in the hospital.

As soon it was clear, Katsuya released Hinata and Sakura from their body.

Even they were shock to see the remains of the leaf, or rather the huge crater that once was the Hidden Leaf Village.

...

Within seconds of the blast Minato appeared in a flash with Tsunade and a few ANBU.

They saw the damages cause by Pein.

"He did this!" Tsunade responded.

"Apparently so..." Minato responded.

Tsunade felt sharp pain and suddenly collapsed.

"Tsunade, what's wrong?" Minato asked.

"Just the side affects taking toll on my body," Tsunade responded.

Minato look and noticed that the diamond shape mark on Tsunade's forehead had disappeared, and knew she must of use her jutsu to help Katsuya.

"You did well Tsunade," Minato responded.

Tsunade nodded before she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed unconscious.

"Take her somewhere where she can recover," Minato told the ANBU.

"Yes sir!" the anbu responded.

They took Tsunade and jumped off.

...

Kushina and Shikamaru manage to avoid being killed by the attack, by Kushina using an earth style jutsu.

"Are you okay Shikamaru?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru responded.

…

Asuma had saved Konohamaru from the blast and both manage to get out of it with minor injuries.

"That was close," Konohamaru responded.

"Yeah, but now the leaf village is destroyed," Asuma responded.

…

Inoichi and Ino had avoided getting direct hit from the attack.

"What just happen?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I think you should go to what's left of the hospital," Inoichi told Ino.

"What about you dad?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to try and find Shikaku, and tell him what we found out," Inoichi answered, "If there's anyone who can figure out the location of the 7th Pein, it's him."

"Right," Ino agreed since she knew Shikaku was Shikamaru's dad, and was possibly smarter than Shikamaru.

...

Tsume her dog Kiba and Akamaru manage to survive the attack but now Kiba was under some rubble.

"Are you alright Kiba?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah, I been better," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

…

Shino's dad manage to save Shino and the rest of the Aburames from the attack

...

Minato look at Pein who was still in the sky but was coming down slowly.

"_We might be in danger now …"_ Minato thought.

Suddenly there was a huge burst of smoke appeared in one end of the leaf where Shima had performed the summoning jutsu.

When the smoke cleared Kurama Akagitsune Gamabunta, a huge toad with two swords on his back, and a purple toad that helped Jiriaya appeared, with Gamakichi on Gamabunta's head, Naruto and Fukasaku on Kurama's back, and Shippo on Naruto's head for some reason.

Naruto was in sage mode as his pupils were cross slitted like a fusion of Fox and toad eyes, his ears pointed, finger nails and toe tails grown to a point and Nine-tails lashing around from Naruto's tail bone.

Naruto was also wearing a red cloak with black flames on the bottom and a huge scroll strapped to his back.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to reveal how the tailed Foxes were summoned later.

* * *

**Next Time:** The great battle between Naruto and Pein started, and Naruto reveals to have new tricks up his sleeve as well one old one. How is Naruto going to stand up against Pein? Read To Find Out...


	73. Naruto: The Nine-Tails Sage Fox

**Naruto: The Nine-Tails Sage Fox  
**

Pein landed on the ground and look at the summonings that just arrived.

…Naruto's POV...

I look around and saw the crater of the leaf, confuse until he saw the Hokage mountain.

"What happened to the Leaf Village?" I asked asked.

Suddenly Shima jumped onto Kurama's back.

"Ma, what happened to the leaf?" Fukasaku asked.

"It's obvious who did it," Shima responded, "It's the guy we faced when we were helping Jiriaya-boy."

I was shocked hearing it and then glared as I knew who it was.

...Normal POV...

Another Hyuuga from the branch family came out of nowhere and came to Hinata and Sakura.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hinata responded.

"What was that puff of smoke that appeared after the attack?" Sakura asked.

"It was a group of Foxes and Toads, the odd part was that the Foxes had multiple tails," the Hyuuga explained.

"Toads and Tailed Foxes," Sakura thought and asked, "Did you see Naruto on there?"

"I think I did but something about his appearance and chakra was off than usual," the Hyuuga responded.

"That must be Naruto," Sakura responded.

…

Minato saw the summonings standing there.

"Naruto finally made it …" Minato thought.

"Lord Hokage …" someone said.

Minato turned to see a Katsuya clone.

"Katsuya?" Minato responded.

"I came here thinking you and Lady Tsunade might need me," the clone said.

"Tsunade is already taken to the closest Medical Ninja, and I'm fine," Minato responded and thought of something, "But I'll take you to the one someone you can help just incase he needs it."

"Understood," Katsuya responded.

...

The other Peins got up and knew what to do.

Konan had already left to go to the 7th Pein.

Animal Realm Pein jumped off to the God Realm Pein

...Naruto's POV...

Suddenly a guy with orange spiky hair wearing an Akatsuki cloak, eyes that seem to have ripples in them and a rain village headband with a cut through the middle landed in front of us.

(A/N: remember this is in Naruto's POV and he doesn't know what Pein looks like)

"This saves me the trouble of searching for you," Pein said.

Suddenly a second guy with even wierder hair wearing the same cloak eyes and headband came down and summoned 4 more guys that seem different but all had the same eyes headband and cloak.

"Fukasaku … are those?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, all of them referred themselves as Pein," Fukasaku responded.

Suddenly Minato jumped onto Kurama's head.

"Lord Hokage …" I responded.

"Minato, what are you doing here?" Gamabunta asked.

"I'm here to help," Minato responded.

Suddenly the Pein with spikes coming off his head came at Minato and summoned weapons from his arm somehow.

Minato was about to attack when I appeared in a flash and slam into that Pein stopping him.

…Normal POV…

Sakura and Hinata could see the battle but barely.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"I can't explain it … but I think Naruto just somehow used the 4th Hokage's Flying Thunder God Jutsu to slam into the Pein that was about to attack lord Hokage," the Hyuuga explained.

"The Flying Thunder God Jutsu?" Hinata responded.

"Naruto …" Sakura thought.

…Bunkers…

"What's going on now?" Kuroda asked Katsuya.

"According to Lord Hokage, who has one of my clones, Naruto has return, and apparently mastered some new jutsus," Katsuya explained.

"Naruto huh? He just keeps on surprising me," Kuroda thought.

…Naruto's POV…

"So you been able to master The Flying Thunder God Jutsu?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, and a few other tricks as well," I responded, "So just leave Pein to me."

"Alright, but take Katsuya with you," Minato said taking out Katsuya from his cloak, "That way if you get injured she can help."

"Lady Tsunade summoned her?" I asked.

"Yeah, as well as other things, and now because of it, she's unconscious," Minato explained, "This is one of many of Katsuya's clones that is across the leaf village."

"Okay!" I responded, "Shippo …"

"Right!" Shippo responded and jumped off.

"Shippo will go outside the village and find any leaf ninja that is returning to hurry back immediately to help anyone injured," I explained.

"Gamakichi, you better go with Minato just incase he needs you," Gamabunta told his son.

"Right!" Gamakichi responded, "Lord Hokage!"

"I'll be with you," Minato said.

Fukasaku took Katsuya and placed her on my shoulders.

"You better hide underneath Naruto's cloak," Fukasaku told Katsuya, "Also tell your clones to tell anyone still able to fight to leave Pein to Naruto.."

"Right," Katsuya responded heading into my cloak.

"Alright! Now I'm ready," I responded as I jumped down to the ground.

Just as I said that, one of the pains used a summoning jutsu to summon a rhino like summoning that had the Rinnegan.

The rhino charged right at me.

I summoned as much sage chakra I can and grabbed the rhino with my bare hand

I tossed the Rhino into the air and made some hand signs.

"Lightning style: Lightning Strike!" I yelled.

Lightning fired down and hit the rhino.

The summoning Pein made a double summoning and summon a huge dog like summoning and an ex like summoning, both having the Rinnegan.

Fukasaku and Shima jumped and made the hand signs.

"Sage Technique Frog song!" both yelled.

They took a deep breath and fired powerful sound waves.

Using the moment to my advantage, I started charging.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled.

A shadow clone formed next to me.

Both of us formed a huge, bigger than a boulder, size Rasengans.

My shadow clone and I used the flying thundergod technique to disappeared and reappeared above the summonings.

"Sage Style: Giant Rasengan!" I yelled as my clone and I hit the summonings with our rasengans.

Then I 'jumped' (term used to described using the flying thundergod technique) near the one of the pains that had his hair flat, and hit the Pein with so much force that he was send flying away into the ground before he could strike.

At that moment, Gamabunta, two other toads, Akagitsune and Kurama worked together to kill the remaining of Pein's summonings.

The summoning disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I see, so you've become a sage, just like master Jiriaya," the spiky hair Pein said.

"You have no right to call Pervy Sage your master," I responded, "You killed him."

I made the handsign and summon 2 shadow clones.

One of the shadow clones helped me formed the shurikan rasengan as the other made a series of hand signs.

"Shurikan Rasengan!" I yelled

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The shadow clone.

Just as I threw the Shurikan Rasengan, my shadow clone took a deep breath and blew the Dragon Flame jutsu.

The fusion powered up my Shurikan Rasengan.

Peins tried to dodge it, but the Shurikan Rasengan expanded, spreading out more flames and hit one of the Peins.

The toads and tailed fox summonings moved out of the way, and I 'jumped' to avoid the flames.

…Normal POV…

Minato was far enough to be safe, but was able to watch the whole battle.

He remember something that Kakashi told him after the battle against Kakuzu and Hidan.

_…Flashback…_

Minato and Kakashi was talking about how Naruto took the news about not being able to use the Shurikan Rasengan.

"So, how did he took the news?" Minato asked.

"Well, I guess pretty good. Only thing is, Naruto thinks if he finds a way to master the Shurikan Rasengan, he thinks he can turn it into a mid-range or possibly a long range jutsu," Kakashi explained.

"Should of known Naruto would think like that," Kushina responded.

"Still, if he was able to do that, he might be able to save himself from the side affects," Minato responded, "Especially if he's able to get out of the range of the jutsu."

"That's what I thought," Kakashi agreed.

…_End of Flashback_...

_"He succeeded with turning the Shurikan Rasengan into a mid-long range attack, and thanks to the Flying Thundergod technique, he can avoid the range of the jutsu,"_ Minato thought, _"He did what was thought to be impossible."_

…

Kushina and Shikamaru could see the explosion.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked, "Whose fighting?"

"It's Naruto," Katsuya replied.

"Naruto back?" Kushina asked.

"Yes! He has mastered sage mode as well as mastered several other jutsus, including the Flying Thundergod Jutsu," Katsuya replied.

"He mastered the Flying Thundergod Jutsu?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," Katsuya replied, "No one is to interfere with him."

"After what that guy did to the village, and Naruto wants to fight him alone?" Shikamaru responded.

"It might be best," Kushina responded.

"Lady Kushina!" Shikamaru responded.

"Sage Chakra isn't like regular chakra. Next to the tailed beast chakra, it is the second strongest form of chakra," Kushina explained, "It can boost a ninja's natural skills and jutsus several times."

"I get it. And since Naruto is one of the tailed beast, his jutsus must be stronger than ever," Shikamaru responded, "Basically he's now the Nine-Tails Sage Fox."

…Naruto's POV…

Good news is, I took down 4 Peins.

Bad news is, I still have 2 to go, and the Shurikan Rasengan has cut my remaining sage chakra down.

The summoning Pein was still summoning creatures to fight Kurama and the others.

If I can take that Pein down, there goes their summoning.

Shima used a jutsu to summon a dust around us.

I grabbed the summoning Pein and 'jumped' into Gamabunta's mouth.

…

You probably wondering where I 'jumped'?

Well, I 'jumped' into Gamabunta's mouth.

Why?

Because it was pitch dark and bigger than Kurama's mouth.

Don't worry, Gamabunta is aware of my plan, thanks to Fukasaku.

How?

Well, while I was fighting Peins, Fukasaku place a three prong kunai in Gamabunta's mouth, under the tongue.

Thanks to sage chakra, I can sense Pein's location, even though he can't see me.

I took out a scroll out and bit down on it.

I made the handsign and transform into my true form with 5-tails.

I summoned my chakra as well as sage chakra and formed it into a large chakra bomb.

The thing is, it was too big for me to swallow.

However, I have learn a new way to use it.

"Sage Style Chakra Bomb!" I yelled as I jump and hit the Sage Chakra Bomb with my all my tails and hit the Pein.

…Normal POV…

Gamabunta sensed the chakra bomb made contact as he aimed in the air and open his mouth.

The Sage style Chakra bomb flew into the air, with Animal Realm Pein on it.

The Chakra bomb exploded in the air.

When it was over, Animal Realm Pein fell from mid air and hit the ground.

All the summonings that Animal Realm Pein summoned disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…Naruto's POV…

I 'jumped' out from inside Gamabunta's mouth holding a three prong Kunai.

Unfortunately, I used up the remaining of my sage chakra, and was back to normal.

"Looks like that's it for your sage mode," Pein said.

* * *

**Next Time:** 5 Peins down, 1 to go. I just need to gather more Sage Chakra. Time to use my Shadow Clone plan to action. However Pein has figured out the secret of my Sage Chakra. This isn't good. What will happen to me? Will someone go against my wishes and help? Who did Shippo find? Read to find out...


	74. It Can Get Worse

**It Can Get Worse**

…Normal POV…

Sakura and Hinata were working together to heal Tsunade.

"Naruto just took down the 5th Pein," Katsuya reported.

"Is any of the ones he defeated the one that destroyed the village?" Sakura asked.

"No. Unfortunately that's the one he's still fighting that one," Katsuya replied.

_"I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Sakura thought.

…

Shippo was running as fast as he could.

"I can smell that Neji guy," Shippo responded.

…

Neji Tenten Lee and Gai were heading to the leaf village.

"Neji!" Shippo yelled coming to them.

"Shippo?" Neji responded.

…

They stopped to talk to Shippo.

"What? The leaf village is under attack!" Tenten responded.

"Not only that, but the leaf village is destroyed," Shippo responded.

"Whose fighting that guy right now?" Lee asked.

"Naruto is," Shippo responded, "And He doesn't want anyone to interfere."

"Then what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Naruto send me to find any returning leaf ninjas and get them to return the village to at least help anyone trapped in the rubble," Shippo explained.

"Then we better kick it up a gear!" Gai responded.

They headed off again.

…Naruto's POV…

Good news…

I took down all but one of the Peins.

Bad news…

I'm out of sage chakra.

You see, I can use the Shurikan Rasengan several times thanks to sage mode, but Sage Style Chakra Bomb is another story.

To compact Sage Chakra and my chakra into a ball takes a lot of chakra.

I would only be able to use once, twice if I save chakra.

My chakra bomb can be stronger and bigger if I save chakra.

More good news…

I planned for something like this to happen.

I took off my scroll and placed it on the ground.

The leader of the Peins came at me.

Kurama Akagitsune and Gamabunta blocked him for me.

Pein jumped away from them and landed in front of me.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Fukasaku yelled.

I threw the huge scroll to Fukasaku.

Now I have no other choice but face Pein without sage chakra.

…Normal POV…

Fukasaku opened the scroll and use the reverse summoning jutsu.

…

The Naruto Shadow-Clones were gathering sage chakra under the fountain when one of them disappeared.

…

The shadow clone appeared on scroll.

"I got the clone! End the jutsu!" Fukasaku yelled.

Naruto cancel out the shadow clone.

Suddenly, the sage chakra returned to him.

…Naruto's POV…

The feeling of having sage chakra return to you is amazing.

I can feel myself transforming into my hybrid sage form.

I 'jumped' away from Pein and summoned a shadow clone.

My shadow clone helped me summoned the Shurikan Rasengan.

Once formed, I threw it at Pein.

However, out of no where, the straight hair pein that I killed earlier jumped in front of the Shurikan Rasengan and absorbed it.

That was confusing.

I thought I killed him.

I turned to my right and saw the other spiky hair Pein had summoned some kind of head.

"I thought I killed him with the Dragon flame Shurikan Rasengan combo," I responded.

"I guess he somehow avoided it," my shadow clone replied, "That one must be the one that can revived the others."

"So, the one I was just fighting must be the one that repels attacks," I said.

Then I got an idea.

"Hey! We're going to try something different!" I said.

I made the hand sign.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" I yelled.

That's right! I even mastered the hidden mist technique.

It helps that I know what it looks like.

Anyways, I summoned a thick mist that surrounded the battle field.

This is where my plan begins.

…Normal POV…

The Peins were trying to look around for Naruto.

Suddenly a shurikan Rasengan came at them.

The flat hair pein tried to absorb it, but the shurikan Rasengan transform into Naruto.

Naruto tackled that Pein as the real Shurikan Rasengan came at Pein.

However, the Leader Pein repelled it with ease.

…Naruto's POV…

I 'jump' above the second spiky hair Pein and slamed him down with a double Rasengan.

Now my shadow clone and I came at the leader.

The leader spread his hands apart and repelled my shadow clone and me.

The shadow clone I was using disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto!" Kurama yelled as he Akagitsune Gamabunta and two other toads attack the leader.

However Pein jumped out of the attacks.

"Naruto, it takes a 5 second interval for the Pein to attack!" Katsuya responded.

"That doesn't give me much time," I responded, "I'm still adjusting to the Flying Thundergod Technique."

Suddenly Pein summoned a huge force that send Kurama Akagitsune Gamabunta and the other toads flying backwards.

"Guys!" I responded, "Darn it!"

"Naruto, I'll use an illusion technique as a distraction while you use the Flying Thundergod Jutsu to get close enough!" Fukasaku told me.

Suddenly the leader Pein stretched his hand toward me, and I was pulled toward him.

Once I was close enough, the straight hair Pein grabbed me into a headlock.

Instantly I felt my sage chakra being drained from me.

"That sage chakra is trouble some, that's why I'll drain it as well as any chakra you have. But don't worry. I won't kill you," the leader said.

I transform back to my human form as sage chakra was gone.

Not only that, but my chakra was being drained.

"The Nine-Tail Fox has been captured," the leader said.

I knew if I tried to gather more chakra it would be drained before I could break free.

Then I remember what Fukasaku told me about Sage chakra, and how…

Wait!

That's it!

I focused and started drawing in more sage chakra.

Considering I had large ammounts to begin with, it shouldn't take much for my plan to work.

The Pein holding me captured started transforming into a toad/fox hybrid statue.

Once he was done, I summoned my tail and used it to break myself free.

"Now you're all what's left," I responded.

"Not entirely," Pein said.

"What?" I responded.

"These Peins are just puppets. Someone else is controlling it," Katsuya explained.

Pein stretched his hand toward Fukasaku.

Fukasaku was pulled toward him.

Pein summoned a staff knife, and stabbed him.

"NO!" I responded.

Pein then pulled me to him and grabbed me by my neck.

Then, Pein slammed me belly first into the ground, and stabbed me with the poles.

I could feel his rinnegan from his poll.

"Are you coming quietly Nine-Tails?" Pein asked.

"No way!" I'm going to make you pay for killing master Jiriaya," I responded.

"You still don't get it!" Pein said, "I'm trying to bring peace through justice, and to do that, there must be sacrifices."

I growled at him.

"You think you're any different from the tailed beast? You think you were any different from your father?" Pein asked.

"What do you mean? My dad was killed!" I yelled.

"That's the story you were told so you wouldn't ended up like him. But in the end, like all tailed beast, you will be sealed," Pein responded, "All in the act of justice! Because with the power of all the tailed beast, I would create a weapon that will destroy every land in my path and create peace out of destruction."

…Normal POV…

Shippo was traveling with Team Gai when they saw Gamabunta and Kurama.

"Lord Kurama!" Shippo yelled rushing off.

"Shippo!" Tenten responded.

"Let him be," Gai responded, "We need to get to the village quickly."

…

Pein had stabbed me with some more spikes.

None of them were at my vital points, but I can sense the chakra signals in these spikes cancelling out my healing ability.

"Naruto! Don't give up!" Shima yelled.

"Pesty Toad," Pein said.

He was about to pull Shima toward him to stab her when Hinata came out of no where for a strike.

Pein dodge Hinata's attacks.

"Hinata!" I responded.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto," Hinata responded.

* * *

**Next Time:** I need to get up and stop Hinata. She's going to get herself killed. What was she thinking? Dang it! Why can't I do something? I just want to kill this guy! I will make him pay for everyone he killed! No matter what, I will make him pay!

What will happen to Hinata? Read to Find Out...


	75. Hinata vs Pein

**Hinata vs. Pein**

…Normal POV…

Sakura had to leave Tsunade to another medical ninjas care, due to Hinata running off.

"Hinata left in such a hurry," Sakura responded, "And I know why…"

…_flashback…_

"Naruto is in trouble," Katsuya told them.

"What?" Sakura responded, "I thought he was winning!"

"He was, but Pein just turned things around," Katsuya responded.

…_End of Flashback_…

"Hinata left as soon as she heard that," Sakura responded, "Only problem is that, she doesn't stand a chance."

…Naruto's POV…

The one thing I been trying to avoid just happened.

Hinata, one of my oldest friends, just tried to attack Pein.

Now she was involved in this battle.

The one thing I been trying to prevent.

I didn't want anyone to get involve.

Especially not my friends.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" I yelled, "Get out of here! You're no match against this guy!"

"I know, but I don't care," Hinata responded.

"What?" I responded.

"Before we met, I was falling behind in my training. I couldn't live up to the expectations of the Hyuuga clan. But you showed me that anything is possible if you put your heart into it," Hinata responded, "Now I'm doing what I can to save you, because I love you."

I was shock hearing it.

Hinata charged Pein as chakra surrounded her hands like lions.

"Juho Soshiken!" Hinata yelled.

Hinata started sending strikes, but Pein dodge each attack.

Then Pein summoned a force that repel Hinata.

Hinata hit the ground and was now badly injured.

"Hinata!" I yelled.

Pein walked up to Hinata and took out a spike.

"No Hinata!" I yelled.

I tried to get up but the spikes on me were keeping me in place.

I felt my anger building.

"This is just like how my parents were killed by Konoha ninjas. Right before my eyes," Pein said, "Love breeds sacrifice, which breeds hatred."

Rage build up in me as I felt my chakra levels rise.

I knew it was my demon instincts kicking in, but I didn't care.

All I cared about right now was avenging my friends, my master, my sensei, and my comrades.

All I want is to make this man pay for every death he caused in my village.

All I can think have at this point was to kill this guy, once and for all…

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto gives into his demon instincts and looses control once again. Only this time, the more Pein tries to capture Naruto, the more and more demonic Naruto becomes. Will Naruto will be able to regain control of himself this time? Would Pein be able to catch Naruto? Would anyone be able to stop Naruto? Read to Find Out...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter. I can't promise all my future chapters will be longer than this. I hope you enjoy.


	76. Demon Instincts Return

**Demon Instincts Return**

Red chakra encased Naruto into a ball before sending a blast of air.

Naruto had transformed into his 6-tail version of his true form.

Only Naruto was 3 times bigger, and red chakra danced around him.

The spikes were forced off Naruto's body and his wounds healed instantly.

Without a doubt, Naruto has once again given into his demon instincts.

Only this time, it was worse than ever before.

"So this must be the legendary Demon Instincts I heard so much about," Pein responded, "You must really hate me to release this much power."

Naruto growled at Pein as red chakra seeped from his mouth.

…

Minato could sense the dangerous spike in Naruto's chakra.

_"Not good,"_ Minato thought, _"This is not good."_

…

Sakura could sense the spike.

_"Not good! This is definitely not good,"_ Sakura thought and yelled, "Katsuya! Tell everyon to get out of here and take shelter.

…

"What's going on?" Kuroda asked.

"Naruto has lost control to his demon instincts," Katsuya responded.

"What?" Kuroda responded.

"It's like the natural instincts of fight and flight, but for a demon with a lot of power, unless they can control themselves, they can go berserk," Katsuya explained.

"Well what happened that caused Naruto to do this?" Kuroda asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga came to his aid tried to fight off Pein, but she fell in the process," Katsuya explained, "Combine that with the situation Naruto already was in…"

"Of course," Kuroda responded, _"Pein has already killed Jiriaya, and probably killed a lot more people Naruto grew close too. So the death of Hinata must really push it."_

…

Yamato and Sai were helping Anko investigate a possible hideout of Kabutos.

Yamato sense a spike of power.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"I sense a dangerous spike of power," Yamato responded.

"What?" Anko responded.

"Go Captain Yamato! We'll handle things from here," Sai said.

Yamato nodded and headed toward the leaf village.

"What is going on?" Anko asked, "What's more important than finding Kabuto that Yamato had to leave?"

"Try demon instincts," Sai responded.

Anko stopped cold hearing it.

Even she had heard of demon instincts.

…

Yamato headed straight to the leaf.

_"I have to stop Naruto before it's too late,"_ Yamato thought.

…Leaf Village…

Naruto moved in and strike Pein so hard that Pein was send flying into a mountain.

Pein use the time to play cat and mouse and run off with Naruto tailing him.

Only Pein was preparing to trap Naruto.

Pein clapped his hands together and formed a ball of gravity.

He threw the ball into the air.

Suddenly the rocks from the ground started breaking up and gathering around the orb.

Everything in the range of the gravitational pull was pulled in, including Naruto.

Naruto summon a chakra bomb and swallowed it.

Then the chakra bomb fired from Naruto's mouth and hit the rockball.

However, it hardly did anything as Naruto was pulled into it.

…Pein Hideout…

The controller of the Peins: a man with red long hair that wasn't in the best condition was panting.

This man was Nagato.

Konan was there, protecting Nagato.

They could see the work done from where they were at.

"There' no need to go that far," Konan said.

"This is the fox demon we're talking about… I can't afford to go easy on him," Nagato said.

…Naruto's POV…

My mind was in pitch darkness.

I'm so angry, so enrage, that I wanted out of this thing Pein created, and destroy him.

**_"Yes! Give in! Give into your hatred! Become the demon you were meant to be!"_** a voice told me.

I didn't know what else to do.

I just want revenge.

So I gave into my full power.

…Normal POV…

There was a huge burst of Charka and Naruto broke out of the rock-ball in 9-tail form.

"So this is the power of the Nine-Tail Fox," Pein said.

What he didn't know was that the necklace Naruto was wearing was glowing.

The same necklace given to Naruto by Tsunade.

The necklace that originally belonged to the First Hokage.

…Naruto's Mind in his POV…

_"I must kill, I must destroy,"_ the thoughts raced into my head.

"Is that really what you want?" someone asked me.

I turned to see it was middle-aged man with black long hair wearing dark red armor.

I recognized him from the monument of the Hokages.

The first face carved into the mountain.

The man that was supposed to be Lady Tsunade's Grandfather.

"The First Hokage," I responded.

* * *

**Next Time: **The First Hokage, talking to me. This is impossible! I never would of thought I would be talking to one of the previous Hokages. But will he be able to help me? Read to Find Out...


	77. I met the First Hokage

**I met the First Hokage**

…Normal POV…

Naruto's actions seemed to calm.

This confused Pein very much.

…Naruto's POV…

I was shock.

I mean, I was totally shock.

The First Hokage: the founder of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, grandfather of Lady Tsunade, supposedly died years ago, was revived by Orochimaru's jutsu and was sealed in the Third Hokage, was standing right there.

"The First Hokage," I responded.

"Wow, I guess my fame reached someone such a young age," Lord First Hokage responded, "What's your name kid?"

"Um… Naruto Uzumaki, sir," I responded, "I'm the son of the Nine-Tail Fox, and is a Demon Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Son of the Nine-Tail Fox, huh? Well that explains why I was called here," the First Hokage responded, "But how?"

I remember Yamato told me about how he was able to seal my power thanks to the necklace that Tsunade gave me.

The necklace!

I took out the necklace and noticed it was glowing.

"I think this might be why," I responded.

The First Hokage look to see his old necklace.

"I should have known. I guess my granddaughter gave you that necklace," the First Hokage responded.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Well, now things starting to clear. Before I died, I sealed traces of my chakra into it, just incase one of my grandkids or descendants becomes a Jinchuriki and looses control," the first Hokage responded, "I never thought it would be in the hands of Kurama's son."

"Kurama…?" I responded.

"Yeah, that's your father's name: Kurama," the first Hokage replied.

Okay, now I'm confuse.

"Wait! My dad's name is Kurama?" I yelled.

"Yeah," the First Hokage responded.

"How do you even know my dad?" I asked.

"Well, because someone I thought was my friend manipulated Kurama to attack the village hidden in the leaves once," Lord Hokage explained.

"Someone manipulated my dad?" I responded.

"Yeah, it seemed to be a random attack at first, but unless you were there, you wouldn't know the full story," Lord Hokage responded, "Hard to believe we were friends once. Wanting nothing more than to create peace. Although our ways of creating peace ended up going to different directions."

I thought of something.

My dad attack Mount Oinari out of no where.

Maybe there was a connection between those two attacks.

"So Naruto, what's going on in your life?" the First Hokage asked.

"Huh?" I responded.

"I was summoned in your mind for some reason. What is it?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Well… I don't know where to begin," I responded.

I started telling him about how I came to be the way I am, and leading to the Pein attacking the village.

"I see," lord Hokage responded.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I responded, "I don't want to be sealed up just for destruction, but I don't want to see my friends hurt, and I want to create the peace that Master Jiriaya once told me about."

Lord Hokage sighed.

"To be given such a burden at a young age. Even if you are a tailed beast, it's not fair," Lord Hokage said, "I remember the pain and suffering I went through to create an ideal village."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Don't listen to what others tell you about peace. Do what you feel is right," Lord Hokage responded, "There will always be people who will be against your plans. But what is important is what you think is right."

"Oh," I responded.

"As for the lost of those close to you. There will always be death in this world. You can't prevent it. But what you can do is hold the memories of those who died in your heart and never forget the times you shared," Lord Hokage responded, "Trust me. I lost two brothers to war with the Uchiha Clan before I made peace with them."

"The Uchiha Clan?" I asked.

"That's right! In fact, the man that manipulated your father was from the Uchiha Clan. Madara Uchiha, to be exact," Lord Hokage explained, "However, I will never forget them. Understand?"

"I guess so," I responded.

"Good," Lord Hokage responded, "I think my time here is up. So you better go end this battle."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Oh wait! Before I go…" Lord Hokage said.

He made same hand signs and touch my head.

I felt my power settling itself as my instincts calmed down.

"How?" I responded.

"You didn't think Madara Uchiha was the only one who could control the Tailed Beast. I can too," Lord Hokage responded, "Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki…"

And with that the First Hokage faded, leaving me in my mind alone.

I smiled, remembering the First Hokage's words.

"Well I better go finish fighting Pein, otherwise this meeting be for nothing," I responded.

I made the hand sign and started gathering sage chakra from outside my body.

…Outside Naruto's Mind…

I was stilled for a long while.

Then I transformed back to normal, only I was in my sage mode, standing on the sphere of Earth.

* * *

**Next Time:** My battle with Pein continues and I have new hopes to defeat him. Meanwhile everyone that was worried about me gain new news about me. Will I succeed this time? Read to Find Out...


	78. Final Pein's Defeat

**Final Pein's Defeat**

I was standing on the orb of earth in Sage Mode.

Suddenly it started crumbling.

I 'jumped' to the ground before the rocks hit the ground.

This was my last shot.

No really, it was.

My demon instinct issue caused my last shadow clone to dispersed.

Looking around, I guessed that I already left the village hidden in the leaves.

"Whew! I thought I was a goner," Katsuya said coming out from my clothes.

"Hey Katsuya, did I… do any damages to the remains of the leaf?" I asked.

"No, you left fortunately before you could," Katsuya explained.

…Normal POV…

Sakura had found Hinata, who was barely conscious.

Immediately Sakura started healing Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll be fine," Sakura responded.

"Sakura!" someone yelled.

Team Gai had just arrived to see Sakura healing Hinata.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"Naruto was losing a fight when Hinata left to save him. However she wasn't able to beat Pein," Sakura responded.

"Pein? The one that killed Master Jiriaya?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, the same one," Sakura responded.

"Where's Naruto now?" Neji asked.

"I don't know," Sakura replied.

…

Yamato was in the rush when he sense the huge spike gone down.

"What just happened?" Yamato asked.

…

"Kurama!" Shippo responded running to Kurama, who was resting due to injuries.

"Shippo, I take it you were successful?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah," Shippo responded.

"Good," Kurama responded, "We need to hurry up."

…Naruto's POV…

I turned to face Pein.

"I think it's time we finished this," Pein said, "Unless you understand pain enough to come with me."

I remember what the First Hokage told me and what Fugasaku told me about Pein being one of Jiriaya's students.

"Take me to the real Nagato!" I said, "I want to speak to him face to face."

"So you figured it out. That was amazing," Pein said as he summoned a spike, "But the time to talk is over. Nothing you can say will change anything."

"Let me speak to him!" I ordered.

"You'll have to defeat me in order to do find the real me," Pein said.

"Very well," I responded.

Pein came at me with the spike.

However I grabbed the spike, broke it, kicked Pein into a cliff, and 'jumped' away.

I took the spike and stabbed myself in the shoulder.

It hurt really bad, but I was able to use the chakra signal to sense out the original source.

"Found you!" I responded.

"Darn it!" Pein responded.

I placed a scroll in my mouth

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Fox Demon Clones" I yelled making the hand sign.

I created hundreds of Shadow Clones and Fox Demon clones.

They came at Pein to Attack.

Pein summoned a huge force that repell all my clones.

However the real me has created a Sage style Chakra Bomb.

I 'jumped with the chakra bomb close to Pein and I hit him with the chakra bomb with so much force it exploded immediately.

However I 'jumped' away from the blast before it exploded.

The last Pein hit the ground unconscious.

"And I won," I responded.

…bunker Normal POV…

"I can't believe it," Katsuya responded.

"What just happened?" Kuroda asked.

"Not only did Naruto over come his demon instinct, but he also defeated Pein.

…Naruto's POV…

I removed the spikes from the last Pein, to make sure he doesn't come to life.

I told Katsuya to tell other leaf ninjas to do the same to the other Peins.

I only had one thing left now.

To face Nagato, once and for all.

And now that I knew where he was, I'm not going to hesitate.

* * *

**Next Time: **I face Nagato in person and learn about his past. Not only that, but I'm actually feeling sympathetic. As it turns out, Nagato has connections to the 'Gutsy Ninja'. What is that connection? Read to Find Out...


	79. The Story of Nagato

The Story of Nagato

…Normal Pov…

Hinata had recovered and got up.

"Thank you Sakura," Hinata thanked Sakura.

Minato was with them at this time.

"Minato!" someone yelled.

Minato turned to see it was Asuma and Konohamaru.

"Is it true? Naruto took down the last Pein?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, but we're far out of the woods," Minato responded

"Minato!" Kushina responded running to him.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Shikaku and Inoichi has left the village. They think they know where Nagato is at," Kushina responded.

"Did they take anyone else with them?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Kushina responded.

"Naruto is heading the same direction. He has located Nagato using his own spikes," Katsuya responded.

"Then they might be able to help Naruto," Minato responded, "Meanwhile, we need to send any available ninjas through out the Leaf Village to help anyone who might still be in trouble."

"We'll get right on it," Gai responded.

Actually Gai, I want you and your team to search for the other 5 Peins and remove every single pike on their bodies," Minato responded, "We can't risk leaving their bodies alone."

"Right," Neji agreed.

"I'll help too!" Konohamaru responded, "I want to help Naruto anyway I can!"

"I'll go too," Asuma responded.

"Good!" Minato responded, "Sakura, Captain Yamato might be coming here soon."

"I'll wait for him and explain what happened," Sakura responded.

"Hinata you should go find Ino and help her heal any injured survivors," Kushina told her, "I left her with Shikamaru at the remains of the interrogation area."

"Okay," Hinata responded.

"We can't relax just because the Naruto defeated the last Pein. Not as long as Nagato and Konan are still about," Minato responded, "Until they're no longer a threat to our village, and we get word back from Naruto, we're under security alert."

"Yes sir!" everyone responded.

…

Inoichi Shikaku and a member of the Hyuuga clan was tracking down Nagato.

"Huh?" the Hyuuga said.

"What is it?" Shikaku asked.

"It's Naruto," he replied.

…Naruto's POV…

I was heading toward the direction where I sensed out Nagato.

"Naruto!" someone yelled.

I stopped on a tree and look to see it was Shikaku Inoichi and a man from the Hyuuga clan.

"Guys!" I responded.

"I take it you beat Pein?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not done yet," I responded, "I'm going to look for Nagato by myself."

"You know where he is?" the man from the Hyuuga clan asked.

"Yeah! I found him in Sage Mode," I replied.

"But why do you want to go alone?" Inoichi asked.

"I need to find something out. Something that might have to do with my father's attack on Mount Oinari," I responded.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi asked.

I clutch my necklace as I remember what Lord First Hokage told me.

"It's difficult to explained. I just need to talk to him," I responded.

"What are you talking about? I'm grateful you defeat Pein, but talking won't solve anything!" Inoichi yelled

"I know that! But if I don't find out what Nagato knows, even after he's dead, we could be facing something more dangerous later," I responded.

"But…" Inoichi responded.

"Inoichi, let Naruto go alone," Shikaku responded.

"Shikaku?" Inoichi asked.

"Naruto might be on a lead onto something," Shikaku responded, "If he's right, and we kill Nagato before finding something about the Akatsuki's goals. We could end up be walking into a trap next time a battle like this happens."

"Thanks Shikaku!" I responded and jumped off.

…

I took some time to gather sage chakra before arriving at Nagato's hide out.

I found a tree made out of papers.

I knew this was where Nagato was hiding.

I opened up the paper-tree and headed in.

Sure enough, there were two people in there.

A woman with blue hair with a paper flower in her hair, and a frail looking man with red hair and has the Rinnegan.

Konan moved in front of Nagato.

"Stand back Konan," Nagato told Konan.

"Nagato…" Konan responded.

"I take it you're the real Nagato," I said.

"So peace has arrived?" Nagato asked.

I wanted to kill him.

I really did.

I want to get revenge for everyone he killed.

"Do you hate me? Now that you see me before you, you want your revenge, don't you?" Nagato asked.

"If you kill Nagato and get your revenge, that won't change anything," Konan responded, "It'll only make you feel better."

There's nothing you can do. You couldn't even give me an answer. Your role is to be my tool for peace," Nagato explained.

A spike fired from a cannon on Nagato's seat.

I 'jump' and avoided the spike.

Only I didn't land on him for a blow.

Instead, I appeared away from the spike.

"I'm not here for revenge. At least, not until you tell me what I want to know!" I responded.

"Something you wanted to find out?" Nagato asked.

"16 years ago, my dad attack Mount Oinari. I doubt you had something to do with it. Otherwise you would have been able to take control over me a long time ago," I responded, "So, who was it from the Akatsuki that caused it!"

"What makes you think anyone from the Akatsuki was responsible for it?" Nagato asked.

"Because you told me about my father," I responded, "Even if my father was sealed once before, there was no way you would of known unless you were there, or you knew someone who was there."

"You are smarter than you look," Nagato said, "But even if you knew the truth, it doesn't mean you'll be able to find the peace that Master Jiriaya once talked about. You're not a god, and you clearly can't see the reality of things, just like him."

"Then why didn't you take control of his body?" I asked, "I had a feeling that the last Pein I fought was Yahiko. So that means you have the power to control corpses. So why did you kill JIriaya if you weren't going to use his body? It doesn't make any sense! What's your story?"

"Alright, I'll show you our pain," Nagato said, "I want to hear your answer in how to find peace."

Konan kept quiet.

"I have two great sources of pain. One is my parents' death back when the 3rd great war was going on in the Rain Village…"

…Flashback Normal POV…

Back when Nagato was a child, his home was attacked my ninjas and his parents were killed in the process.

The ninjas didn't know Nagato and his parents weren't ninjas until only Nagato was left alive.

The only thing Nagato could identified was the leaf village headband.

Nagato activated his rinnegan and killed the ninjas.

However, it wasn't until the next morning, Nagato learned what happened.

…End of Flashback…

"My mother and father died for a war that Konoha started. I can't forgive the pain of that day. It still hurts, even now.

…Flashback…

Nagato survived several days with only the food his family had left.

When that was gone, and days passed, Nagato couldn't take anymore hunger and collapsed.

A dog came to his side and picked him.

Since then, Nagato and the dog became friends.

They would walk home to home begging for food.

Nagato collapsed in the rain with only a rain jacket and backpack.

Someone came up to him and handed him a loaf of bread.

Nagato look to see it was Konan (same age) holding an umbrella.

"Here! Eat this," Konan offered.

Nagato pulled up the hood of his jacket to look at her better incase this was some kind of prank.

"Are you sure?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah," Konan responded.

Nagato gladly ate it, and even gave it to his dog.

…

Konan took Nagato to her hideout where Yahiko (same age) was at.

"What'd you bring him for, Konan?" Yahiko asked.

"He was dying," Konan replied.

"You even brought his dog? Jeez. What's his name?" Yahiko asked.

"Tiny," Nagato replied.

"You sure have a weird name," Yahiko responded as he was apparently asking for Nagato's name.

"No, that's the dog…" Nagato responded.

…End of Flashback Naruto's POV…

"That's when I met Konan and Yahiko. We were all war orphans, but they were but they were desperately trying to stay alive. Eventually they became my friends," Nagato explained.

Hearing Nagato made me remember how I met Kuroda and Takashi.

"We stole a lot. There were no orphanages in a small, war-torn country like ours. There was nothing else kids like us could do. But Yahiko never gave up hope."

…Flashback Normal POV…

Nagato Yahiko Konan and Tiny were in the rain.

"Do you have dreams, Nagato?" Yahiko asked.

"Dreams?" Nagato asked.

"I'm not going to let it end like this. I've got big dreams!" Yahiko explained, "I'm going to rule the world!"

"Rule the world?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah! When I'm on top of the world, it won't be like this anymore," Yahiko explained, "If I die now, I'll be letting my parents down. When I'm at the top of the world, I'll be able to do anything I want."

"Just like god," Nagato responded, "Will you be able to put an end to the war too?"

Suddenly a kunai knife with a paperbomb attach to it hit the ground next to them and exploded on them.

Nagato Yahiko and Konan survived the blast, but Tiny wasn't so fortunate.

They look over the cliff and saw the battle between Jiriaya Tsunade and Orochimaru against Hanzo.

"We got to get out of here!" Yahiko told Nagato and Konan.

…End of Flashback Naruto's POV…

"It was Jiriaya and them. The legendary three Sanin. They were fighting Hanzo, who was leading the village. That's when Yahiko's dream became my dream too. Yahiko decided we should become Ninjas. We search for someone to teach us, and eventually we found Jiriaya."

This got my attention.

Sure I know the story from Jiriaya, but I seem to be interested in hearing it from Nagato's point of view.

…Flashback Normal POV…

Nagato was watching Yahiko talk to Jiriaya Tsunade and Orochimaru.

Nagato still didn't want to trust them because of what happened to his parents.

"Hey Nagato, Konan, come out!" the boy shouted, "He's not a bad guy."

An Konan and Nagato came out from hiding

Jiriaya handed them food before he Tsunade and Orochimaru walked off.

However the they followed them.

"We already gave you food! What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"You're leaf ninjas right? Please teach us Ninjutsu," the spiky orange hair boy asked.

Konan took out an origami paper flower made out of the paper Jiriaya gave them.

"Why don't we just kill them and be done with it?" Orochimaru asked, "All these kids orphaned by the war have nothing but pain and suffering waiting for them."

"Are you off your rocker Orochimaru!" Jiriaya responded, "Look you and Tsunade go ahead, I'll take care of them for a while."

"Huh?" Tsunade responded.

"Just until they can fend for themselves, it's the least I can do to make up for all this," Jiriaya explained.

…

Days passed and Nagato had fun with Jiriaya.

However, a ninja attack them and Nagato once again unleashed his powers on him.

After that Jiriaya taught them Ninjutsu.

Nagato was scared of his powers until that night when Jiriaya told him about his gift.

_…End of Flashback…_

"He told me: 'When people get hurt they learn to hate. When people hurt others they become hated and are racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow, and how you grow up is up to you. You know pain, you think about it, and the answer you find it up to you.'," Nagato told me, "He said it almost as if to himself. He hadn't found his answer. Just like you. But I knew my answer right away. I wanted to protect my friends no matter how much pain it caused. After three years of training we'd grown stronger in body and mind, but his words stayed within , stuck in my heart. He told me he feels my Rinnegan might be the answer to peace…"

_…Flashback…_

Jiriaya and 11 year old Nagato were in the rain.

"Long ago… people were always at war. There was no end to it. It was even worse than now. Then a single priest appeared. He was the fiorst to divine the true meaning of chakra, and he tried to lead the world to peace. They say he travelled the world spreading his religion. Time passed and eventually that religion became our jutsus. Being a ninjas was not about making war, but about bringing peace," Jiriaya explained, "That priest was called the Sage of the Six Realms. They called him the messiah and he had the same Rinnegan as you. 'I am here to provide peace and order,' he said. He must have believed the day would come when people would come when people would truly understand one another. Maybe he was reborn in you. I feel like his hopes rest in your eyes."

_…End of Flashback Naruto's POV…_

"He entrusted me with that peace and then he left," Nagato said.

I remember Jiriaya telling me about peace.

He told me about it when we were training together.

"Then Yahiko became our leader. Our gang grew famous overnight everyone agreed with our desire to create peace without relying on brute force. But the world was still in the middle of the war between the three great countries of stone sand and leaf. Hanzo, the leader of the Rain Village, heard the rumors and approached us. He could no longer afford to ignore us. He said he wanted to use us to begin peace negotiations between the three great nations. He believed we could get the three countries to agree to a peace treaty. We decided to help him," Nagato explained, "But that was a catastrophe. We were just children."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Because of Hanzo, Yahiko died," Nagato explained.

"Died?" I responded.

"It was all a trap. Hanzo was afraid we would wrest control of the Rain Village from him," Nagato explained, "The next day when we arrived at the assign place, the Konoha's black ops were waiting along with Hanzo and his minions. Hanzo had joined forces with Konoha's Danzo to obliterate us."

I don't know why, but I not surprise Danzo was somehow involved with this story.

"Danzo wanted Hanzo's help in becoming Hokage…" Nagato responded.

Of course he did.

I know this might be a possible lie to try to catch me, but I can believe that Danzo would do something that low to help Hanzo.

Maybe he was just trying to get on Hanzo's good side so that Danzo could kill Hanzo while his guard was down, just like how he had Sai do to get on Orochimaru's good side in order to kill Sasuke.

Or maybe Danzo was actually trying to use Hanzo to spread his teachings.

Who knows what Danzo thinks.

When this is over, I should tell Lord Hokage about this.

I had this feeling that Nagato knew I was thinking about Danzo, but he continued his story.

Well, I am listening.

"And Hanzo wanted Danzo's help in protecting his position."

_…Flashback Normal POV…_

Hanzo was holding teenage Konan with an army of rain ninjas in his command and Anbu Black Ops.

"Darn it!" Yahiko complained.

"Your gang is a hindrance to my plans. Yahiko, as the leader, you will die here today," Hanzo said as he held a kunai knife at Konan's throat, "If you don't, this girl will die."

Hanzo then threw a kunai at the ground next to Nagato.

"You, with the red hair! Use this to kill him. If you do, I'll let this girl free," Hanzo told Nagato.

Nagato was hesitant about it.

"Don't do it Nagato! You and Yahiko get out of here!" Konan yelled, "I'll be fine!"

"Nagato," Yahiko said causing Nagato to turn to his friend, "Kill me."

Nagato was surprise but confuse.

He wanted to protect them.

"Nagato!" Yahiko yelled.

"Don't do it!" Konan yelled.

"You'd better hurry unless you want the girl to die!" Hanzo threatened.

Nagato picked up the kunai, but was still hesitant.

So, Yahiko did the most unexpected thing.

He grabbed Nagato's hand, holding the kunai and stabbed himself in a way that look as if Nagato did it.

"Why?" Nagato asked.

"You and Konan need to say alive, so that you two can carry out my dream," Yahiko said before dying.

"Yahiko!" Konan cried.

_…End of Flashback…_

"I thought I had grown, but nothing have changed. It was just the same as when my parents died. I realized my answer was worthless. This was my second source of pain."

_…Flashback…_

Nagato look at Hanzo.

"Kill him!" Hanzo ordered his army.

The entire squads of ninjas threw a series of kunai knives and shurikans at Nagato.

However, Nagato summoned a force out of nowhere that repelled the kunais.

Then Nagato jumped up the cliff and fought the ninjas in order to save Konan.

Hanzo knew Nagato was not human.

The Anbu Black Ops attacked Nagato.

Nagato used some kind of summoning to summon a huge monster with no eyes (that was actually the statue Akatsuki used).

Spikes fired from the monster and hit Nagato on the back.

The statue summoned a snake out of chakra from its mouth and it attack the ninjas.

With each attack, the snake removed souls from the ninjas, killing them.

The souls were sucked into the monster's mouth.

During the chaos, Hanzo disappeared.

After the battle was over, Nagato removed his headband, took a kunai knife, and cut through the middle of his headband's plate.

_…End of Flashback Naruto's POV…_

"After Yahiko's death, I became the leader of our gang. I lost many more friends in battle after that. So many people had died. The Leaf Village did make peace, but with each mission they completed, their money funded for the war that killed many people. Peace is build on violence toward us. Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it. As long as people live, there will be hatred. There can be no peace in this curse land. What Jiriaya spoke of was nothing but fantasy," Nagato told me, "Now you have heard my story. So let me hear your answer."

* * *

**Next Time:** Nagato's story made me remember a lot of things. Including a line from the 'Gutsy Ninja'.Most importantly, who the book was based after. What is my answer? How will Nagato take my answer? Read to Find Out...


	80. Decision Made

**Decision Made**

I was quiet.

I didn't know what to say.

Nagato just told me his history, and expects me to give him my answer for peace.

I remember everything I was told in the past.

_…Flashback…_

"I hoped by saving you, there will be a day of peace between humans and demons," the chief once said.

…

"I want to create a world of no conflict," Jiriaya said.

…

"Our numbers and strength may have weakened, but the will that got everyone here through the attack hasn't and as long as we keep will of fire burning, their deaths, our memories of being with them, will never die. As long as it lives their deaths will never be for nothing," Minato told me.

…

"I believe this painting represents Lord Saburo's final feelings towards Kuroda-sensei," Takashi said referring to the painting.

…

**"No, unlike your father we don't seek harm to humans, thus he never actually use us even though he was able to summon us,"**Kurama said.

…

"There will always be death in this world. You can't prevent it. But what you can do is hold the memories of those who died in your heart and never forget the times you shared," the First Hokage told me.

…

"This is the first story Jiriaya wrote but never published, uptil now only few people were able to read it, including the 4th Hokage and his wife," Fukasaku responded.

_…End of Flashback…_

The book!

That's it!

I almost completely forgot about it.

I hope Nagato was one of the four that read it.

"I will break the curse," I started reciting.

"Huh?" Nagato responded as both he and Konan were surprised.

"If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it! I won't give up," I continued as I reached for my pouch to take out the 'Gutsy Ninja'.

"Those words…" Nagato responded.

"Nagato, what's the matter?" Konan asked.

"That's right! It was the same words from the first book Master Jiriaya ever wrote: The Gutsy Ninja," I responded taking out the book and showing it to Nagato, "That's why, this book is my answer."

"That book is your answer?" Nagato asked.

"When I read this book, I remember it saying Master Jiriaya based this book off of his pupil. I knew it wasn't Minato or me because we read this book after it was written," I explained, "Now I know who he was talking about. He was talking about you, Nagato."

"What? Is this just a coincidence?" Nagato asked.

"And the main character is: Naruto," I responded.

Nagato had this look that told me that he had read this book too.

"The chief of Mount Oinari use to told me that he wanted to create a world where demons and humans can live together peacefully. And my first friend: Takashi once told me a story of a painting called 'Symbol' that was made to a friendship between two famous artist," I explained, "It was because of this, I wanted to become the first Demon Ninja, not to destroy the world, but to bring the peace and friendship between demons and humans. I will do everything I can to bring the this world into peace and friendship, with the memories of the Chief, Takashi, and Master Jiriaya with me to inspire me. Because my memories of being with them will never die, and as long as it never dies, and I keep following their example with the will of fire, their deaths will never be for nothing."

Okay, so I took a bit from Minato's words during the funeral for those who died during Orochimaru's attack on the leaf.

But hey, I had to try something.

Nagato was quiet.

It even worried Konan a little.

I guess he was remembering something.

"We studied under the same master. I told you before that we should therefore be able to understand each other. I was joking then, but now you remind me of my old self," Nagato said.

"Nagato," Konan responded.

"I couldn't believe in what Jiriaya believed in, or in the man himself. But you chose a different path. In you I can see a different future," Nagato said.

Nagato removed his hads from the contraption they were in, and made a hand sign.

"I will believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki," Nagato responded, "Dedo Rinne Tensei Jutsu!"

"Huh?" I responded.

"Nagato!" Konan responded.

"Konan, it's enough! I have an new choice. A choice I'd given up on," Nagato told Konan.

I could sense something going on.

"What are you doing Nagato? What is that jutsu you're performing?" I asked.

"He who controls the Rinnegan is a master of all six peins techniques. They say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the 7th Pein, able to control life and death," Konan explained.

Wait!

Does she mean that Nagato can bring back the dead?

…Normal POV…

In the leaf village the huge demon like head appeared and opened his mouth.

Every soul of everyone Nagato was responsible for killing in the leaf was released in the air.

The souls return to the bodies of the dead.

The bodies healed in a light as they came back to life.

…

Shizune's soul returned to her body.

Her body glowed and she woke up.

Ino Shikamaru Hinata watched as they got up.

"Shizune!" Ino responded.

"Ino, Hinata, what's going on?" Shizune asked.

"It's a long story," Shikamaru responded.

…

Fukasaku body laid on the ground as Shima cried over him.

Fukasaku's soul returned to his body, he healed, and woke up.

"What just happened?" Fukasaku asked.

"You're a live!" Shima yelled.

…

Kakashi was talking to his father when his body started glowing.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Seems like you're coming back to life," his father replied.

Kakashi couldn't believe it but knew it was true.

"By father," Kakashi said before he disappeared.

…

Kakashi's soul returned to his body.

Kakashi regain conscious.

"Looks like I was given a second chance," Kakashi responded.

…

Minato was doing his best leading the village as best as he could.

"Minato!" Kushina responded, "Those who were killed in the invasion… they're coming back to life!"

"Thanks for telling me Kushina," Minato responded as he cried a little, _"You did it Naruto."_

"What now?" Kushina asked.

"Send word to Sai that reinforcements will be going his direction, and that he is to return as soon as they come," Minato ordered, "Even if Sasuke isn't here, we should have the rest of Team Kakashi here."

"Right," Kushina agreed.

_…Naruto's POV…_

"Katsuya!" I asked.

Katsuya came out from my clothes.

"Yes Naruto, everyone that was killed during the invasion is being revived," Katsuya replied.

"I'm only able to revive those I killed during the invasion," Nagato told me, "It's the least I can do."

Finally Nagato stopped as blood came out of his mouth.

"The reason I didn't use Jiriaya's body, was because, some part of me knew Master Jiriaya wouldn't allow it. So to make sure no one else does, I toss him into the sea," Nagato responded.

For some reason, I believed him now.

It must be because what he did.

"I believe you are the boy of prophecy. This is why I must warn you," Nagato said.

Konan used her powers to take down the paper tree.

That's when I remember that I still haven't got my answer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There was a man from the Akatsuki who controlled your father to attack Mount Oinari. It was a test of his new powers. Most likely he'll take leadership," Nagato responded, "Naruto, beware of the man with the Sharingan who was long thought to be dead."

And with that Nagato died.

…

Konan covered Nagato's body in papers, and requested me to take her to Yahiko's body.

I did that, and she covered Yahiko's body with papers.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked, "Will you join the Akatsuki?"

"No. I'm through with the Akatsuki. Nagato and Yahiko were everything to me. Naruto, Nagato's and Yahiko's dreams are now entrusted to you. Nagato believes in you, and I believe in you too," Konan responded.

"I won't let you down," I responded.

Konan stretched her hand out and created a boquet of paper flowers.

"Nagato and Yahiko were like brothers to me, and I was willing to help them out. Even after their death, I still have two brothers who are students of Jiriaya just like me. You and Minato Namikaze," Konan said, "That's why if you two ever need help, I'll be willing to help you."

"Thanks!" I responded taking the boquet, "I'll be sure to tell Lord Hokage."

And with that, Konan left with the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko.

Little did I know, trouble was still coming.

…Normal POV…

Sasuke had assembled his squad and was planning to head to the Leaf Village.

* * *

**Next Time:** The last thing I expect coming back to the leaf village was a Hero's Welcome. Katsuya must of spread the word of what just happened. And things only get better. How will things turn out? Read to Find Out...


	81. A Hero's Welcome

**A Hero's Welcome**

I'm exhausted.

Extremely exhausted.

I'm surprise I made it this far.

Finally my body gave out as I was about to fall.

However, instead of hitting the ground, someone grabbed me.

I look up and see it was Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I responded.

"You did a good job Naruto," Kakashi told me.

"Yo Naruto!" Akagitsune greeted me.

"Akagitsune!" I greeted.

Kakashi helped me up on Akagitsune.

We headed toward the leaf village.

…

I was in for a shock.

A real shock.

Everyone: Ninja and civilian, in the leaf village, was at the gates waiting for me.

"Welcome back!" a villager yelled.

"We believed in you!" another yelled.

"You're a hero, Naruto!" a third villager yelled.

"Thank you!" a fourth villager yelled.

"Welcome home!" the fifth villager yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They've all been waiting for your return," Kakashi explained.

"I told them everything that happened," Katsuya explained.

Akagitsune let me off his back.

The villagers started running and nearly tackled me.

Everyone greeted me.

Kurama Shima Fugaku and Shippo watched with a grin on their faces.

Kurama watched me with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, Sakura came out of nowhere and hit me in the head.

"Why are you so rash!" Sakura yelled.

The hit almost caused me to fall but Sakura grabbed me.

"Thank you," Sakura told me.

The villagers picked me up and started tossing me in the air.

…Normal POV…

Kuroda watched Naruto be tossed in the air.

He remember something when they met.

_…Flashback…_

Naruto explaining about his training

"I'm currently on a training journey. I've always done only bad things, so nobody trust me. So finding a friend that I can share trust with and bringing him back to Mount Oinari is my training," Naruto said, "Stupid, isn't it?"

…Seeing Takashi's Grave

"I was trusted for the first time ever too. Takashi made it happen," Naruto said.

_…End of Flashback…_

_"He gained the trust of the villagers, and now he's seen as their hero,"_ Kuroda thought, _"Takashi probably smiling while watching this from where ever he's at."_

…

An anbu came up to Minato.

"Lord Hokage," the anbu said.

"I know," Minato responded.

…

A cloud village squad came to the village hidden in the leaves.

"What happened here?" the tanned girl with with long hair responded.

"Karui, what have you done?" a boy with white hair and a sucker in his mouth asked.

"Come on guys!" the woman with blond hair said.

…Naruto's POV…

I wanted to tell lord Hokage what I learn, but he ran off to a meeting.

So I decided to go talk to Tsunade.

After meeting the First Hokage, and hearing what Nagato said about a man with the sharingan, I thought I should learn more about Madara and the First Hokage.

And who better to ask than the last relative of the First Hokage.

Unfortunately, she was in tent, in a coma, and her skin was shriveled up and wrinkled like an old lady.

Yeah, I know, she's in her fifties.

But right now she look as if she's older than even Jiriaya, and he never tried to use some kind of ninjutsus to look young.

"She used Katsuya to protect the village, and she's been unconscious ever since," Sakura explained, "I don't know when she'll wake up."

"Lady Tsunade," I responded.

…Normal POV…

Minato along with Danzo, Koharu Homaru and Shikaku.

They agreed on putting funs on rebuilding the Leaf.

"I got a suggestion," Minato said, "I want to promote Naruto Uzamaki and Shikamaru to full Jonin Rank."

"Is that wise Lord Hokage?" Homaru asked.

"Both boys proven themselves that they were ready for the promotion," Minato responded.

"I agreed," Shikaku responded.

"I second," Danzo responded.

"Very well," Koharu said.

"We'll give both boys the promotion," Homaru said.

"I'm surprise you're agreeing Danzo," Minato responded.

"I have my reasons for everything, lord Hokage," Danzo responded, "Speaking of which, considering Tsunade's in a coma, have you decided on a new second in command."

"I'm not going to get a new second in command, just because Lady Tsunade is in a coma," Minato responded.

"But if something happens to you while Tsunade is in a coma, we might face trouble," Koharu said.

"That's right," Homaru agreed.

Minato sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll agree to a temporary replacement until Tsunade comes out of the coma or she dies," Minato responded, "But it has to be my choice. And that person won't be third in command unless Tsunade agrees to it."

"Fine," everyone agreed.

_"So much for my plan, but there are otherways,"_ Danzo thought.

"Danzo, will you be temporary replacement?" Minato asked.

"I'm surprise you ask me," Danzo responded.

"I am too," Shikaku responded, "I would think you choose Naruto, or Kakashi or your wife."

"I have my reasons," Minato responded.

"Very well," Danzo agreed.

_"I can't trust Danzo. But by giving him this position, I can at least take time to figure things out until things clear out,"_ Minato thought, _"Meantime, Naruto and Shikamaru will get the promotion they deserve."_

…Naruto's POV…

Well, Yamato has finally returned.

Sakura filled him in on everything.

I got a lecture from Yamato for letting my instincts out control again.

Kuroda had to leave, but wished me luck.

Now the reconstruction of the leaf began.

To my surprise, we got help from both the Sand Village and Land of Waves.

Lord Hokage must have send word to Gaara for help, as well as the feudal lord of the Land of Waves.

Anyways, I was with Sakura near some construction wood.

She made me tell her everything that happened during my battle with Yahiko (I know, he was Pein, but I want to call him Yahiko) after I lost control.

"You actually met the First Hokage?" Sakura responded.

"Yeah, I was surprise too!" I responded as I held out my necklace, "He said that this necklace was sealed with his chakra so that if it is passed down to someone with the tailed beast's chakra and they loose control of it's chakra, his chakra would stop them. But since I was already a Tailed Beast, it summoned him."

"You must be the luckiest person I know, Naruto," Sakura responded.

"Yeah, but I'm curious about his past that I'm sure only a living relative of his would know about," I responded, "Unfortunately…"

"The only one left is Lady Tsunade," Sakura agreed.

I was about to cheer her up when I caught onto a familiar scent.

Actually, two familiar scents.

Scents of two people I haven't seen in years.

"Well, it been a long time guys!" I greeted turning to who it was.

"Who are you talking too?" Sakura asked.

"Your scent is as strong as ever," someone said.

Sakura turned to see it was 4 years older Tazuna and Inari.

"Tazuna! Inari!" Sakura responded.

"Wow! Look at you Inari! You sure have grown," I told Inari.

"So have you," Inari responded.

"I take it you guys are here to rebuild the village?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," Tazuna agreed.

"I'm a carpenter too! I'm here helping my grandpa build your village," Inari explained.

"Lord Hokage send a message to me and told me what happened and that he needed carpenters," Tazuna explained, "After what you guys did for my country, how can I say no?"

"So what ranks are you guys?" Inari asked.

"I'm a Specialize Jonin," I replied.

"I'm a Chuunin," Sakura responded.

"Specialize Jonin?" Tazuna asked.

"It's a rank given to Chuunins who worked themselves passed Chuunin Rank, but isn't exactly ready for Jonin," Sakura responded.

"Oh, Tazuna, Inari, long time no seek," someone said.

We turned to see it was Kakashi.

"Oh, hey Kakashi," Tazuna greeted.

"I heard you were in the village," Kakashi responded.

"Yeah," Inari agreed.

"What about Sasuke? I haven't seen him around?" Tazuna asked.

Sakura and I grew depressed hearing the name of our lost comrade.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"It's a long story," Kakashi responded, "That reminds me. Naruto, Lord Hokage has send me to get you."

"Huh?" I responded, "What for?"

"You'll see," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

I really hate when he does that.

"Sakura, you're allowed to come with us," Kakashi responded.

"Um okay," Sakura responded.

…

We came to the main tent that was the first Hokage's temporary office.

Yamato and Sai were there too, along with Team Asuma.

Shikamaru was using crutches, due to his leg.

Okay, this is weird.

"Hey Sai! I thought you were still on mission!" I said.

"I was called back. Don't worry. There are replacements for me and Yamato," Sai responded.

"I thought that it should be fair that Sai and Yamato both be here since they are members of Team Kakashi as well," Minato explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Shikamaru Nara! Naruto Uzumaki! You both have worked hard since becoming Specialize Jonin, and now you have proven yourselve worthied for the next rank," Minato said.

Is he telling us what I think he's telling us?

"The council and I have finally agreed on this. Naruto, Shikamaru, you both are now officially Jonin Rank Ninjas," Minato responded, "Congrats you two."

"Wait! We're promoted?" I asked.

"That's right," Kushina agreed.

"Wait! I understand Naruto, but why am I promoted?" Shikamaru asked, "I barely did anything."

"You helped me when I needed it," Kushina responded, "You put your life on the line for a comrade against all odds. That's what it takes to be a Jonin."

"That's right," Minato responded.

"Thanks," I responded.

Kushina handed Shikamaru and me a new vest for Jonin rank.

Everyone clapped for us.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Minato responded.

Shizune came in.

"Sorry, but there are some Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Clouds here," Shizune said.

"Cloud Ninjas? Why are they here?" Minato asked.

"It has to do with Sasuke," Shizune responded.

Sakura and I look at each other.

Something tells me, this isn't good.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sasuke has captured the 8-tails Jinchuriki. I'm now the last thing that stands in the way of Akatsuki's plan. Not only that, but Sasuke is wanted in the Cloud Village, and the 4th Raikage has called a meeting of the Kages. Wait! Why does Lord Hokage want to talk to me about something? What is Minato's final decision about Sasuke? Read to Find Out...


	82. Sasuke has Done What?

**Sasuke has Done What?**

Three cloud ninjas came into the tent.

Team Asuma, Yamato, and Sai were dismissed.

Minato let Sakura Kakashi-sensei and me stay since Sasuke was our comrade.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told these three to stay," Minato responded, "Sasuke was their comrade."

"I understand, the blond woman responded.

She may of said that, but Sakura and I were given glares from the other girl that was our age.

The Team Leader gave Minato a note.

He opened it and read it.

"When did this happen?" Minato asked.

"Over a week ago," the woman said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is wanted by the Village Hidden in the Clouds for capturing the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki: Killer Bee. He was last seen with a group wearing robes of the Akatsukis," Minato responded.

"What?" Sakura and I responded.

"What's wrong? I thought you were his comrades?" the other girl asked.

"Naruto and Sakura has nothing to do with Killer Bee's capture," Minato told them.

"But we were in the Rain Village where he fought Itachi!" I responded.

"He must have been taken by the Akatsukis and was talked into joining him! That's why we couldn't find him at the battle site," Kakashi responded.

"We have the request from the 4th Raikage to gather any info on Sasuke we can," the leader said, "Otherwise we'll consider this as treason on the treaty between Cloud and Leaf Vilages."

I knew at this point nothing I can say can change things.

I look at Sakura, who was depressed.

She must be thinking the same thing.

Minato sighed.

"Very well. We'll give you any info Sasuke from his academy records to the day he left the village plus what we learn about his skills from missions," Minato responded, "But do tell Lord Raikage I would like to talk to him."

"Well you'll have your chance!" the leader said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lord Raikage has summon a summit of the 5 Kages. Each Kage is allowed to bring two body guards at: at least Jonin rank," she explained.

"Fine! I will talk to Lord Raikage at the summit then," Minato responded.

_"Meeting of the Kages. Gaara would be there,"_ I thought.

"Why don't we get info from these two? They were comrades of Sasuke Uchiha," the girl said.

The only boy in the squad was rather quiet.

"What rank are you?" I asked.

"Chuunin!" the girl responded.

"Well, I been recently promoted to Jonin, and I say if Lord Hokage is willing to give you records of Sasuke, then you should take it and go back," I responded, "Otherwise it could be too late to save Killer Bee."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"When we went to save the 5th Kazekage, it took the Akatsuki 5 days to remove the one tail. Back then they had 9 members," I explained, "Since then we have token down 5 members of the Akatsuki, and we believe Sasuke has killed 2 others before disappearing."

"Although they did apparently gain one member before Sasuke his squad, they still down to 7 members, and since I doubt the remaining members taught Sasuke and his squad how to remove a tailed beast from a Jinchuriki, they would have to work with 3 member to remove the tailed beast, thus probably extending the number of days it takes to remove the tail beast," Kakashi explained.

"Is this true?" the leader asked Lord Hokage.

Minato knew I didn't kill Konan, but considering she 'is' no longer a member of the Akatsuki, he was not going to reveal it just yet.

"That's right, a removing and resealing process normally takes one person alone weeks to complete, depending on how much chakra they have," Minato explained, "You might have less than a week left if your fortunate."

"Okay, we'll be on our way," the leader said.

"How do you know so much about the Akatsuki?" the girl asked.

"Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My dad was the Nine-Tail Fox," I replied.

"Right," the leader responded, "It's nice to meet you Naruto."

They left the room.

"Sakura…" I said.

"It's okay Naruto. What Sasuke has done is out of our hands," Sakura responded, "There's nothing we can do."

"Okay," I responded.

"Sakura, Kakashi, can I talk to Naruto?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Sure," Kakashi agreed.

Kakashi and Sakura left the tent.

"Naruto, I normally ask a more experience Jonin to come with me to types of meetings like the summit, which is why Kushina will be one of my guards," Minato responded, "But with the certain stances the way it is, I might need someone with me who has experience fighting the Akatsuki. As well as someone who knows Sasuke."

"Okay…" I responded.

"Naruto, I want you to be my second bodyguard," Minato simplified it.

"Me?" I asked, "What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm going to need Kakashi here to 'keep an eye on things' while I'm gone," Minato responded.

"What do you say?" Kushina asked.

I took a deep breath.

This will be like the biggest mission I ever had since coming here.

"Okay, I'll do it," I responded, "I'll be your second bodyguard."

"Good," Minato responded.

* * *

**Next Time:** I'm heading to the summit. This is the biggest mission I could get, and my first mission as Jonin. A lot could go wrong. I just hope I don't mess this up. What will happen? Read to Find Out...


	83. Departure to the Summit

**Departure to the Summit**

Well, Ino hates me for not standing up for Sasuke.

Sakura said Ino will get over Sasuke being wanted by time I get back.

That's reinsuring.

Anyways, I am to pack up and preparing to leave.

I wonder what Sasuke is doing.

…Normal POV…

Sasuke and his squad was heading to the leaf village.

Sudenly in the twist of space Madara appeared.

"Hey Sasuke," Madara greeted.

"How did you know where I was?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't underestimate me. Its within my powers," Madara responded.

"What do you want? Taka is no longer part of the Akatsuki. We have no further use for you," Sasuke responded.

"I said I'd have to kill you if you betrayed the Akatsuki. And you broke your promise to me," Madara responded.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"The Eight Tailed Beast," Madara replied.

"But we found the Eight-Tailed beast and brought him to you," Karin responded.

"It was a fake," Madara responded, "In other words, you failed."

"Huh?" they responded.

"The Eight-Tailed Beast pulled one over on you," Madara explained, "I'm really disappointed in you guys."

Sasuke realized that Killer Bee pulled one over him when he cut a tail.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Suigetsu asked, "It's not our business anymore."

"I don't want you to go after the Eight Tails, but I do need you to do something for me," Madara responded, "If you do this, I'll give you Danzo to fight."

Sasuke remembered what Madara told him about Danzo.

"I can get the Danzo myself," Sasuke responded, "Now get out of my way, so I can destroy the leaf."

"I hate to tell you this, but Pein already destroyed the leaf," Madara responded.

"What?" Sasuke responded.

That's when Zetsu appeared.

Zetsu told them that the Hokages were leaving and that Danzo was in charge.

"See! Because of the attack, the security is tighter," Madara explained, "Only I'll be able to get Danzo. But first I need you to attack the Kage Summit."

"Fine," Sasuke agreed.

"Just so you know, Naruto might be there," Madara responded, "Either capture him for me, or leave him alone for the Akatsuki to capture."

"Fine," Sasuke agreed.

Zetsu split down the center and led Sasuke and his team off.

…Sand Village…

Gaara choose Temari and Kankaro for his body guards.

Both Temari and Kankaro has changed over the past few months.

"Let's go Temari! Kankaro!" Gaara told them.

"Okay," Kankaro and Temari responded.

…Stone Village…

The Stone Ninjas were saying good bye to their 3rd Tsuchikage.

He was an old short man with a lot of back pain.

His name was Onoki.

His body guards was a young woman who was his granddaughter: Kurotsuchi and a big guy name Akatsuchi.

…Mist Village…

The Mist Ninjas were saying goodbye to their recently made 5th Mizukage name Mai.

She had brown long hair and wear a blue dressed.

Her body guards was a man with an eye patch over one of his eyes name Ao, and a kid with a huge sword strap to his back and the boy name Chojiro.

The Mizukage likes the young swordsman, but the other guy tends to get on her nerve.

…Cloud Village…

Lord Raikage name A, has chosen a young tan man for his body guard name: Durai, and another man name Shii.

He choose his way out of his own building by jumping out the window.

…Leaf Village Naruto's POV…

I was now with Minato and Kushina.

This was odd.

"Good luck Naruto," Yamato told me, "Remember to keep…"

"A calm mind and stay cool," I responded.

"Don't let the other ninjas intimidate you Naruto," Kakashi told me.

"I won't!" I responded.

"Good luck Naruto. Make sure you don't fail," Sai told me.

"Uh… thanks…" I responded.

Of course I didn't expect anything thing better than that from Sai.

"Good luck Naruto," Sakura told me.

"Thanks," I responded.

"Come Naruto!" Minato called.

"See you guys!" I told them.

And so I was off to the Summit.

Another new chapter in my life: Meeting the other 3 Kages.

* * *

**Next Time:** I get to meet the other 5 Kages. I better make a good impression. At least Temari and Kankaro are there with Gaara. I just hope nothing goes wrong. What lies ahead for me? Read to Find Out...


	84. The Five Kages Gathering

**The Five Kages Gathering**

Land of Iron.

It was neutral country from the Ninja Nations.

As proof of it, instead of hiring ninjas, they work with Samurais.

Or so Kushina told me.

I'm actually anxious to meet a Samurai.

I heard some stories of Samurais growing up.

Of course I still chose to become a ninja.

Anyways, we were dressed for freezing cold, because the country was like a Snow country.

The weather they have there is winter all the time.

I was nervous about this.

Only other Kage I know is Gaara.

I had to be at my best behavior as a body guard of a Kage.

I was actually looking forward to seeing Gaara and his siblings again.

I figured Gaara would choose Temari and Kankaro for his bodyguards.

Most importantly, I want to meet Lord Raikage.

I don't blame him for wanting to kill Sasuke.

Lord Raikage must have been close to Killer Bee if he's willing to go so far to threaned war in order to kill Sasuke.

"So what's Lord Raikage like?" I asked.

"Curious about the other Kages other than Gaara, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"A little," I responded.

"Well, Lord Raikage was actually son of the 3rd Raikage. He's hard headed and highly tempered," Minato explained.

"At one time during the war, Minato fought him and Killer Bee," Kushina explained.

"Really?" I asked, "So… were lord Raikage and Killer Bee close?"

"Oh they were close. Killer Bee and 4th Raikage's were practically brothers," Kushina responded.

"Brothers?" I asked.

"That's right," Minato responded, "Right now, we need to let go of any grudge we have toward the other Kages for this summit to peacefully."

I nodded as he had a point.

…

We made it to the meeting place.

There was a samurais every where wearing armor and gas mask.

The leader was an old man with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Lord Hokage, nice of you to come," the man said, "My name is Mifune. I'm the leader of the Samurais here, and I'm acting as neutral party in this summit."

"It's an honor to meet you Mifune," Minato responded.

Kushina and I bowed in respect.

"Come on in. The meeting will be starting soon," Mifune explained.

"Thank you," Minato responded.

We headed into the building.

…

I look around anxiously around my new surroundings.

This was bigger than I thought it was.

"Well, look whose here?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to see it was the sand siblings.

"Gaara! Temari! Kankaro!" I greeted.

"What are you doing here Naruto? I thought you were a specialize Jonin?" Temari asked.

"I was, but I been recently promoted to full Jonin rank," I responded, "Now, Lord Hokage has asked me to protect him."

"Seriously?" Kankaro asked.

"That's right!" Minato replied, "Both Naruto and Shikamaru has proven themselves worthy of promotion."

I gave a grin.

"Well, congraduations Naruto," Gaara told me.

"Thank you Gaara, I mean Lord Kazekage," I responded.

Gaara nodded understanding why I said that.

Minato told me that even when I do meet Gaara, its best to refer him as Lord Kazekage.

"Well, if it isn't the 4th Hokage," someone said.

We turned to see a muscular man wearing a Kage robes, only his was yellow.

"Lord Raikage, I take it you're satisfied with the info you got from me?" Minato asked.

"It'll have to do," Lord Raikage responded.

Lord Raikage turned to me.

"You're a bit young to be here, aren't you?" he asked.

"Actually, Lord Raikage, I'm the same age as Lord Kazekage," I explained as I bowed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Nine-Tail Fox. It's a great honor to meet you."

"Nine-Tail Fox's Son? Don't you find it dangerous to bring him here?" Lord Raikage asked Minato.

"Naruto can fend for himself, Lord Raikage," Minato explained, "Besides, I put my faith in that Naruto will do a good job here."

"Hmmm," Lord Raikage responded.

"So many youngsters around. How pathetic how things turn out," a new voice said.

We turned to see an old really short man wearing Kage robes coming in.

"Lord Tsuchikage, I'm glad to see you're still around," Kushina said.

"Don't joke around missy. I have a lot more experience in wars and battles than your husband there," he responded.

"So noisy here," A female voice said.

I turned to see it was a young woman wearing Kage robes with her body guards.

"You must be the 5th Mizukage. It's an honor to meet you," Minato said, "I'm sorry to hear about the 4th Mizukage."

"Yes, he died at a young age. But I don't plan to die so soon," Lady Mizukage replied.

I'm really starting to feel out of place with all 5 Kages here.

I look at the body guards, who were talking with each other.

The Mist Village Ninja with the eye patch was lecturing the kid swordsman.

He must of angered Lady Mizukage, because she walked up to him and said she was going to kill him.

Odd thing was, I'm sensing a familiar kekigenki in the guy with an eye patch.

Kind of like how Kakashi has chakra for the Kekigenki for the Sharingan, but in one eye.

But this wasn't the Uchiha Clan's chakra I'm sensing.

This is coming from the Hyuuga Clan.

Could this guy have…

"Lords and Lady Kages, we will be meeting in the meeting room soon. All bodyguard will follow the Samurais to their seats," Mifune yelled.

I guess I will find out later.

Now the meeting of the Kages is about to begin.

* * *

**Next Time:** The Summit has begun. The main conversation is about the Akatsuki. I watch and listen. While doing so, I learn about the Third Tsuchikage, 4th Raikage, and 5th Mizukage. Whatever I can learn from these guys could help me in the near future. What is said in this meeting? Read to Find Out...


	85. The Summit Begins

**The Summit Begins**

Saying I was nervous was an understatement.

Kushina and I sat behind the curtain that was behind Lord Minato.

In fact, all the body guards were behind the curtain that was behind where the Kages, and one Samurai, was sitting.

Thankfully Temari and Kankaro was next to where I was sitting.

"Listen carefully at what's going on Naruto," Kushina told me.

I nodded.

Not only was I a bodyguard, but we were also witnesses of everything that goes on in there.

I already told Minato everything the First Hokage and Nagato told me.

This could change everything.

…Normal POV…

The 5 kages sit around a curve table infront of a curtain with the symbol of the title.

Mifune sat on a separate table that was in the center of the curve table.

On the far right, A sat at his seat.

Next to him was Onoki.

Then Minato.

Then Gaara.

Finally Mai.

"Please place your hats on the Table," Mifune told them.

All 5 of them placed their hats on the table in front of them.

"You are here because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your Amoderator," Mifune said, "The meeting will now begin!"

"I will go first. Listen up," Gaara said.

"The make up of the five kages sure has changed. You must be something special to be madek Kazekage at your age," Onoki said, "Your father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instill in you any manners."

"I guess that's why I'm Kazekage," Gaara responded.

"Cheeky kid!" Onoki responded.

"Lord Tsuchikage, let Lord Kazekage continue!" Minato responded.

"Please continue Lord Kazekage," Mai said.

…Naruto's POV…

"Who does that Tsuchikage think he is?" Kankaro asked.

"Be quiet!" Temari told Kankaro.

I agree with Kankaro.

Gaara is my friend, and I know he worked hard to earn the title of Kazekage.

At least Gaara can keep calm in any situations.

…Normal POV…

"I'm a former Jinchuriki. The Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me extracting the beast," Gaara said, "That's why I believe Akatsuki is extremely dangerous."

…Naruto's POV…

I nodded my head remembering every battle I had with the Akatsuki.

Sure Nagato's battle ended well, but Kakuzu and Deidara were tricky.

Plus when I first met Itachi and Kisame back when Master Jiriaya and I were retrieving Lady Tsunade, and those fake battle with that guy that disguised himself as Itachi and was able to use Itachi's jutsus.

Not to mention what Sakura and Shikamaru told me about their battles against Sasori and what I heard from Team Gai's battle with the fake Kisame.

Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprise if Nagato had something to do with those fake Itachi and Kisame.

After Nagato revived those he killed in the leaf village, nothing about the Rinnegan surprises me anymore.

…Normal POV…

"I requested aid from the other Kages many times, but they all ignore me. Except for the 4th Hokage," Gaara replied, "Though at this point, with so many host captured, it's too late for aid."

"Hmph. If a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment!" Onoki said, "You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries."

…Naruto's POV…

I clenched my fist.

I was angry.

I don't care if he is the 3rd Tsuchikage.

"Calm down Naruto," Kushina told me.

I took a deep breath and cool down.

It wouldn't have trigger my demon instincts, but Lady Kushina was right.

I can't loose my cool right now.

…Normal POV…

"You're still seeing things as if it's the past, huh Lord Tsuchikage?" Minato asked, "We don't live in a time of distrust. That's what caused the first three Great Wars in the first Place. In fact, it was that distrust that lead to the Akatsukis being formed in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Onoki asked.

"Not too long ago, I learned that the leader of the Akatsuki: Nagato, A.K.A. was a student of my master: Jiriaya. The only reason he did that was because Nagato and his friends were orphans because of the war between The Rain, Sand, Stone, and Leaf Village during the last great war," Minato responded, "It was also due to agreements made in the war between Danzo and Hanzo, that Nagato decided to use the Tailed Beast to destroy our world in order to create peace," Minato explained.

"Wait! Isn't Danzo from your village?" A asked.

"He is, but unfortunately, he been acting in the shadow outside mine and the Third Hokage's control the past few decades," Minato responded, "I'm willing to admit the mistakes of the leaf village."

Onoki growled.

…Naruto POV…

"Way to go Lord Hokage," I responded.

"This is not the first time Minato done something like this," Kushina responded.

"What are you talking about? He just said that the leaf was involved with the Akatsuki," Kurotsuchi responded.

"He put the blame on the third great war our villages created," Kushina explained.

…Normal POV…

"Listen, there's something you all should know," Minato said, "Although Nagato is no longer a threat, we still have a problem. Thanks to a young man from my village: Naruto, we'd learn that there's someone in the Akatsuki that can control the tailed beast, and has the sharingan eye."

"Are you saying Sasuke can control the tailed beast?" A asked.

"No, it's not Sasuke. It's someone who was alive during the Nine-Tails' attack on Mount Oinari sixteen years ago. Sasuke was too young to learn how to do that back then," Minato responded, "The only thing is, we don't know who it is. It could be someone from the Uchiha Clan, or someone who gain possession of the Sharingan."

"Even if that's true, it's impossible!" Onoki said, "Only Madara Uchiha and Your first Hokage been able to control the tailed beast."

A raised his hand and hit the table with force.

…Naruto's POV…

Everyone watching jumped out from behind the curtains to defend our Kages.

I took out a scroll and Kunai knife.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness," Mifune said.

"Naruto, Kushina," Minato responded.

"Right," Kushina agreed standing down, "Let's go Naruto!"

"Right!" I responded putting away my scroll and kunai.

"Kankaro, Temari, stand down," Gaara told his siblings.

"Ao, Chojiro, it's alright!" Lady Mizukage told her guards.

Lord Tsuchikage and Lord Raikage called off their guards without saying a thing.

We retreated and took our seats.

…Normal POV…

"Leaf! Stone! Sand! Mist! Akatsuki is made of missing ninjas from your villages, and I know that there were those among you, including the former Kages, who have used Akatsuki for their own purposes," A said, "At least Lord Hokage has the guts to admit the mistakes of his village. I may not know much about the Great Wars being the cause of the Akatsukis being formed, but since I have dealt with him in the past and know his style of thinking and fighting, I trust him more than I trust the rest of you. The reason I called you all here is to find out where your true loyalty lies."

"What do you mean 'used Akatsuki'?" Gaara asked.

"He's referring to how some of us or our previous leaders had hired the Akatsuki for personal gain. Especially at the thought of another war breaking out," Minato responded, "Isn't that right, Lord Tsuchikage?"

"Hmph," Onoki responded.

"Not to mention. There are rumors that the Akatsuki formed in the Mist Village," A responded.

"Well, to be honest, considering what Lord Hokage told us about someone in the Akatsuki being able to control the Tailed Beast, I'm starting to believe that my predecessor, the 4th Mizukage, was controlled by that person," Mai explained.

…Naruto's POV…

"Control?" I asked.

"The 4th Mizukage was one of the Jinchurikis of the Three-Tail Turtle," Kushina explained.

…Normal POV…

"What about you Lord Raikage? It's because you were continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament that the other countries were forced to hire the Akatsukis in the first place?" Onoki asked.

"It doesn't matter whose responsible! The fact is, although Nagato is dead, chances are the mystery man that has the power to control the tailed-beast is a member of the Akatsuki, he could be the new leader," Minato explained.

"Lord Hokage has a point. At this rate, even the Land of Iron will be involved. But there's always a silver lining. It's rare for the five Kages to come together like this. What do you say? Until the Akatsuki is taken care of we formed an alliance?"

"An alliance?" A asked.

"It's a good idea," Minato agreed.

"Then a chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid further confusion," Mifune explained.

"So… the question is: who will have authority over this army," Onoki asked.

"You will only fight amongst yourselves. So I would like you to respect my position as neutral party. I will decide who among you is the best suited for the job," Mifune explained, "Since the Leaf Village clearly has the most experience in fighting the Akatsuki. I say that Lord Hokage should lead the alliance. What do you say Lord Hokage?"

"Honestly I would prefer a co-leadership with the other Kages," Minato responded, "It shouldn't be fare that one Kage ranks above the others. Despite any involvement our villages had with the Akatsuki in the past, or experience."

"A co-leadership," Mifune responded.

"If we have a co-leadership, there won't be any dispute over who deserve it more," Minato responded, "And it decreases a chance of fights between Kages. Isn't that right Lord Raikage and Lord Tsuchikage?"

"A co leadership between Kages? Well, I guess its better than having one of you youngsters leading my village," Onoki responded, "But I'll only agree to this alliance if a co-leadership is made

"Me too," A agreed.

"Very well," Mifune agreed, "An alliance with co-leadership. What about you Lord Kazekage, Lady Mizukage."

"I agree on my behalf," Gaara agreed.

"Me too," Mai responded.

"Very well…" Mifune responded.

…Naruto's POV…

I had a sudden sense of trouble brewing up.

I opened up sense of smell and sniffed the air.

Five people are here.

One of which I recognize.

"We got trouble!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

…Normal POV…

Just before Mifune made it official, Zetsu grew out of the ground in the center of all of them.

"Hello Kages," Zetsu greeted.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sasuke is here, and he's out for all of us. I got to stop him. Looks like I'm working with Lord Raikage. What will happen? Read to Find Out...


	86. Fight Against Team Taka

**Fight Against Team Taka**

…Leaf Village Normal POV…

Sai was talking to Sakura.

Actually, Naruto requested that Sai look after Sakura.

_…Flashback…_

"Sai, I know you'll be busy for Danzo for a while, but I need you to look after Sakura," Naruto said.

"Me?" Sai asked.

"The news of Sasuke is devastating, and I think Sakura agrees that what Sasuke did is wrong and needed to be taken care of," Naruto said, "But, Sasuke was her crush since the academy. I don't think she's suicidal, but there is a chance she might do something crazy."

"So you want me to watch over Sakura and make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret," Sai responded.

"Yes," Naruto responded.

"But why ask me to do this? Why not Kakashi or Captain Yamato?" Sai asked.

"Lord Hokage told me that Kakashi will be busy with something, and I have a feeling whatever Kakashi is doing, he'll need Captain Yamato," Naruto explained, "Besides Sai, although you do annoy Sakura and me a lot with your way of interacting with people, you've gained our trust. So I trust you enough to make sure Sakura doesn't do anything crazy."

"I won't let you down," Sai responded.

_…End Of Flashback…_

"So Sakura…" Sai said.

"Sai, I know Naruto told you to look after me," Sakura responded.

Sai was shock hearing it.

"Naruto always look after his friends, even when we don't ask him too. Even when Sasuke, Naruto, and I became a team, he was there when we needed help," Sakura explained, "I do appreciate everything he does."

"You care about Naruto a lot, don't you?" Sai asked, "I mean more than just a brother."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Sakura said as she thought, _"Maybe more than I did about Sasuke."_

…Naruto's POV…

The moment Zetsu formed, all of us 'guards' came out from behind the curtains.

"Now what?" Lord Raikage asked.

"It's one of the Akatsuki!" Lord Minato replied.

"So it would appear," Lord Tsuchikage responded.

"He's not alone!" I responded, "There's four other scents here. Including Sasuke's."

"Ah! Your sense of smell is as strong as ever," Zetsu responded.

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?" Lord Raikage responded.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"What's he doing here?" Kankaro asked.

"The one with the Sharingan?" Lady Mizukage asked.

"The one who killed Haku and Zabuza?" the guy with the eye patch asked.

I would love to stated the fact that I had a roll in Zabuza's and Haku's death, but this was not the time.

"Who is he?" the big stone ninja guy asked.

"A member of the Akatsuki. I'm pretty sure," Lord Tsuchikage replied.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" Lord Raikage demanded as he grabbed Zetsu.

Wow!

He's fast!

Not as fast as Lord Minato and me with the Flying Thundergod, but still, he's fast.

"If you don't answer me, I won't go easy on you!" Lord Raikage responded.

"Oh fine… I'll give you a hint," Zetsu said.

That wasn't enough as Lord Raikage killed him by squeezing his throat.

"Hey you! Nine-Tail's Son! You can smell out Sasuke, right?" Lord Raikage asked me.

"Yes I can," I responded.

"Lord Hokage! I'm going to borrow him!" Lord Raikage said, "Shi! Durui! Let's get started!"

Lord Raikage smashed through the wall and ran off.

I couldn't help but sweat drop.

Seriously!

First Lord Raikage told me to go with him

"Lord Hokage?" I asked.

"Go ahead Naruto!" Minato told me.

I nodded and made the hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled.

Three clones appeared around me.

"You know what to do," I said.

"Right!" the clones said.

I chased after Lord Raikage.

…Normal POV…

The Naruto shadow clones took a lotus position and stilled.

"Why did Naruto summon two shadow clones just to sit here?" Temari asked.

"They're not just sitting there," Minato responded, "They're gathering Natural Chakra."

"Nature Chakra?" Gaara asked.

"Also known as Sage Chakra," Onoki replied, "It's a type of chakra that allows someone to enter sage mode."

Ao made handsigns and the chakra network around his covered eye bulge.

"I see it. The clones are gathering chakra from around them!" Ao responded.

"Now I know where I seen you before," Kushina responded, "You're the only guy ever known to gain the Byakugan from a Hyuuga Clan member."

"That's right," Ao responded.

Samurais called back up as well.

…

Karin sensed something coming her way.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"The Samurai are starting to move! They seem to be looking for us!"

"It was Zetsu," Juugo responded.

Sasuke started fighting the Samurais.

The thing about Samurais is, like ninjas, they know how to use chakra.

Only thing is, they focus on combining their chakra with their swords.

It didn't matter as Sasuke was able to kill them.

…Naruto's POV…

I finally caught up with Lord Raikage and his men.

From what I can gather, the tan guy was Durui, and the other was Shi.

I wasn't planning to release one of my clones until we find Sasuke.

"I can sense a lot of chakra disappearing!" Shi said, "It's coming from bellow us."

"Demon kid! Is that where Sasuke's scent coming from?" Lord Raikage asked.

Demon-kid?

Really?

"My name is Naruto, and yes!" I replied.

Suddenly Lord Raikage's body started charging with electricity and smashed down to the floor below.

Only thing was that Lord Raikage's stunt also caused the rest of us to fall with him

We manage to land safely.

I got up and look around and saw him.

Sasuke, standing there.

Only thing was that I sense a lot of cold, dark chakra coming from him as well as the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Wait!

When did Sasuke gain the Mangekyou Sharingan?

This isn't good.

"I'll teach you to fear my anger!" Lord Raikage said as he threw off his cloak.

"Not good!" I responded as I made the hand sign, "Release!"

…Normal POV…

The Naruto Clones had already transformed into their toad/fox-demon/human hybrid form.

"So this is Sage mode," Gaara responded.

"If he mastered this, no wonder Naruto got promoted," Kankaro responded.

"How does shadow clones help him enter sage mode?" Temari asked.

"To master sage mode, one must be able to stand perfectly still. And to retain Sage Mode while fighting they must be able to stand perfectly still and fight at the same time," Minato responded, "Normally it's impossible for someone without fusing with someone who also knows how to go into Sage Mode. But somehow when a shadow clone has dispersed after going into Sage Mode, their sage chakra is transferred to the original person, just like their memory."

Suddenly one of the clones disappeared.

"Looks like the battle has started," Kushina responded.

…Naruto's POV…

I feel bumps forming on my body, my ears grown up to a fox like point, my nails and fangs grow, and my nine tails appeared.

I open my eyes revealing my toad/fox like eyes.

I was now in Sage mode.

Just in time too. Sasuke started charging at Lord Raikage.

"Sasuke! Don't rush in alone!" the guy with the orange hair yelled.

Wait a second!

Part of his skin look like Sasuke's curse mark.

I don't have a good feeling about this.

…Normal POV…

"Hey, shouldn't we do something too?" Kankaro asked.

"I'm not doing anything! Otherwise my hip will go out," Onoki complained.

"I want to see Sasuke. They say he's the guy who killed Deidara," Kurotsuchi responded.

"Do as you like! But stay out of the Raikage's fight, or you'll get yourself killed.

"What about you Akatsuchi?" Kurotsuchi asked her teammate.

"I'd better stay here in case the Tsuchikage's hip goes out," Akatsuchi replied.

"Are you going to check on that boy?" Mai asked.

"Naruto can take care of himself," Minato responded.

"You're sure confident about it," Gaara stated, "Even though Naruto will be facing Sasuke."

"Naruto has changed since you last seen him, Gaara," Minato responded, "Although he doesn't seem like it, Naruto has matured a lot recently."

"Matured?" Temari asked.

Gaara nodded as he had a feeling that Naruto has changed.

"Also, not only Naruto mastered Sage Mode, but he mastered several new jutsus. Including another of my original jutsus," Minato responded.

"Another of yours… you don't mean the Flying Thundergod jutsu?" Onoki asked.

"Oh I definitely got to see this now," Kurotsuchi responded as she headed off.

Durui used a water style jutsu to stop Sasuke and then fuse electricity with it.

The combo hit Sasuke.

I knew that wouldn't work.

"Guys! Watch out!" I said, "Sasuke has learn techniques not even I'm aware about over the past few years."

"Right!" Durui responded.

_"We need to blind Sasuke,"_ I thought.

Shi made same hands signs and used some kind of lightning jutsu to send a bringht flash.

Lord Raikage moved in to attack.

That's not enough.

Sasuke dodge Lord Raikage.

However Lord Raikage and Durui moved in.

Durui was using a sword.

Suddenly the orange hair guy and some guy with a huge sword…

Wait a second… I know that sword!

I 'jumped' in toward the guy with that sword.

I moved in, hit the guy's hands holding the sword, grab it and jumped out of range just as Lord Raikage and Durui attack.

The orange hair guy's skin turned into armor as he blocked both attacks.

I appeared away from the guys holding Zabuza's sword.

That's right!

I'm holding Zabuza's sword.

I don't know when that guy got this swords, but I wasn't about to let it get destroyed by Lord Raikage.

"Hey! How did you get that sword? Why did you get it?" Shi asked.

"Long story on how I got this sword, but I got it because it's too important to let it get destroyed," I replied as I strapped it on my back.

Wow this thing is heavy.

Maybe I can find out about it from one of those mist ninjas.

"Hey! That blondie has my sword!" I heard one of those guys yelled.

"Shi! Check the area and see if he's got anyone else with him. I don't want them to keep popping up out of nowhere," Durui yelled.

"Hey demon-boy! Was that the Flying-Thundergod Jutsu you just use?" Lord Raikage asked.

"That's right!" I responded, "I can use other jutsus too."

"You might be some use after all," he responded.

Seriously?

Was he just using me to track?

…Normal POV Meeting…

"We should do something," Temari said.

"If it'll come down to it, I'll fight," Mai said.

"I'm staying here! If I go and fight, my hip will give," Onoki said.

"My Samurais will help them out if needed," Mifune explained.

"I still owe Naruto my life. If he needs help, I'm willing to help him," Gaara said.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't even know anything about running a village," Onoki responded.

"What was that?" Kankaro asked.

"Calm down Kankaro!" Temari yelled.

"You sure have changed a lot Onoki," Minato responded, "Last time I saw you, you didn't care about your health or age. You were willing to put everything on the line to make your village stronger."

"Hmph," Onoki responded.

"One of us should check on Naruto, incase 'it' gets out of hand," Kushina said.

"Right. Naruto might be able to suppress his instincts, but he still doesn't know how to control it," Minato agreed.

Gaara heard this and was concern.

"I want to see Sasuke. They say he's the guy who killed Deidara," Kurotsuchi said.

"Do as you like, but stay out of Lord Raikage's fight or else you'll get yourself killed," Onoki responded.

"What about you, Akatsuchi?" Kurotsuchi asked her 'teammate'.

"I'll stay here in case lord Tsuchikage's hip goes out," Akatsuchi replied.

…Naruto's POV…

Well, things got bad.

That guy with the orange hair, went into stage two of his curse mark.

Not only that, but his personality seemed to change to more berserk like.

Sort of like what I was told I get when my demon instincts take over.

The guy's skin seem to gain armor that broke out of his shirt.

There must be tubes too, because chakra is blowing out of his back.

I heard the other guy with Sasuke said something about killer mode.

I need to do something quick.

Lord Raikage charged at the orange hair guy.

The guy was able to turn his skin into an armor shield against Lord Raikage's punch.

The guy that had Zabuza's sword came at me.

I guess he wants the sword back.

I formed the rasengan and jabbed it into the guy.

However my rasengan went right through him.

"That won't work," he said as he went for a grab, "Now give me back that sword."

"No way!" I responded as I 'jumped' out of the range of his grab.

So he's made out of water, then Earth Style jutsus should work.

I made a series of hand signs.

"Sage Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb Jutsus!" I yelled.

A earth dragon form and fired balls of mud at the guy.

It hit him directly.

I turned to Lord Raikage, who had apparently jabbed the other guy into the wall.

I had this sinking feeling that guy is far from dead.

"Hey! You need help?" Durui asked.

"Yeah! Keep this guy busy for me!" I responded.

The orange hair guy's armor turned into cannons.

I have no time to form the Chakra bomb.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" I yelled making the hand sign.

I created a shadow clone and it helped me form the Shurikan Rasengan.

Just in time too, because the cannons were about to fire.

"Lord Raikage!" I yelled.

He turned to me just as I threw the Shurikan Rasengan.

The orange hair guy fired a blast of chakra.

Lord Raikage dodge it as the Shurikan Rasengan hit the blast, causing the explosion.

My Shadow Clone used the flying thundergod jutsu to help lord Raikage.

"Shi! What's wrong?" Durui asked.

I turned and saw Shi was unconscious.

Darn it! I forgot about Sasuke's Genjutsu.

Just then I sensed someone behind me about to attack.

I 'jumped' out of there before he could attack.

I appeared behind the guy and found it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I responded.

"It been a long time Naruto," Sasuke responded.

Lord Raikage use the time to attack Sasuke by grabbing him and throwing him into the ground.

The force was strong enough that the ground broke.

I turned to where the Orange hair guy was at and saw that he was now in the wall.

At least he was out of the way.

However a shiver went down my spine.

I turned to Sasuke and saw he had summons Ribs made out of chakra to protect himself.

Sasuke then summoned a skeletal hand that forced Lord Raikage away.

"I'm no here for this shenanigans," Sasuke said.

I turned to Durui who had defeated the silver hair guy with electricity.

Well, I guess that would work.

Then I turned to Sasuke and took a look of his eyes.

His Sharingan.

It was like a 6 pointed star.

Could it be the Mangekyou Sharingan?

I mean, it doesn't look like the description of Itachi's Mangekyou.

Then again, neither does Kakashi's.

His eyes started to bleed.

Black flames came right at me.

I 'jumped' out of the black flames before it could touch me.

However, it hit one of the samurais and it didn't go out.

This must be the Amaterasu.

I took out some kunais, sharpen them with wind chakra and lightning chakra and threw them.

Sasuke teleport out of the range.

I 'jumped' just as Sasuke appeared and hit him.

Sasuke was forced into ground.

Sasuke got up just as Lord Raikage use the time to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke summoned Amaterasu around his chakra skeleton.

"Don't under estimate me!" Lord Raikage yelled as he hit the flames and Sasuke.

Only thing was that Lord Raikage's arm was on fire, and now he was out to try at attack Sasuke some more, while the Amaterasu was still active.

I need to stop him.

But before I could a sand shield came out of nowhere and stopped Lord Raikage.

I turned to see Gaara Temari and Kankaro standing there.

Temari used wind style jutsu to remove the armor from the Samurai and Kankaro used Chakra strings to moved them out of the way.

"Good of you to come," I said.

"Where did you get that sword?" Kankaro asked.

"I took it from one of the guys that was with Sasuke," I replied, "It actually belonged to Zabuza."

"Why have you interfere Lord Kazekage? I have enough problems with this demon kid!" Lord Raikage yelled.

"He saved you from loosing an arm and a leg," I responded.

"Hmph," Lord Raikage responded as he use his own jutsu to remove his left arm that was still on fire.

Then he told Shi to heal his arm.

"Stop this Sasuke!" I yelled, "You don't stand a chance with all of us here, and you know it!"

"You really think you can beat me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

I took a deep breath.

I remember what the First Hokage told me about him being friends with the man he had to fight.

"Look's like history will repeat itself between the two of us," I responded..

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"Before the leaf village was formed, two boys became friends, even though their clans were rivals. Years later, they ended up fighting each other in a life or death battle each for their own beliefs," I responded, "If Sasuke continues his path, we'll have to recreate the life and death battle of the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha."

Everyone was shock hearing it.

I guess because most of them never knew the First Hokage, and only knew about the basics knowledge of the First Hokage.

However, I met the first Hokage, and he told me about it.

Only other person who might know about it is maybe Lord Tsuchikage, if he met them, and Lady Tsunade.

Sasuke and I looked at each other.

Then Sasuke smirked.

"You have matured since our last encounter," Sasuke said, "So be it. But you'll have to survive until then."

"Same goes to you," I responded.

Everyone around me prepared to attack.

Kankaro summoned his Sasori puppet.

Temari had her fan out.

Sand was poring from Gaara's gore.

Even Durui was ready to attack.

Durui summoned laser like lightning, Temari using a wind Style jutsu, Gaara fired sand bullets, and Kankaro had his puppet fired weapons.

The combine attacks caused an explosion.

However, when the smoke cleared, a strange demon like creature made out of charka surrounded Sasuke.

"Only those who control the double mangekyou sharinging can use this power. The third power: Susano," Sasuke explained.

"Everyone! Retreat!" Shi yelled.

"Durui! Take this for me!" I yelled throwing Zabuza's Zampacto to Durui.

Durui took it as I took out a scroll and bit down on it.

There was one hope!

I released my second clone to gather more sage chakra, since I was nearly out.

Sasuke's Susano summoned a sword as I transform into my true form.

"Everyone! Get bac!" I yelled as I started to gathered all my sage chakra and normal chakra.

Everyone look at me as I formed the Sage Style Chakra Bomb and retreated.

I jumped and hit the chakra bomb with all my strength.

It hit Sasuke's Susano and created an explosion big enough that it cause the ceiling to fall.

Lord Raikage protected him and Shi by breaking through the rubble with his lightning armor.

Gaara protected the rest of us with his sand.

Sasuke must of used this time to escape, because his scent was gone.

But his two companions, plus one that been hiding, was here, unconscious.

Well, this was a disappointment.

Lord Raikage was outraged.

However, I do know I'll see Sasuke again, and when we do, we might have to fight.

Only next time, it would be a life or death battle.

I was holding back my full power on him this time, but next time, if I'm going to win, I'm going to need to use my full power.

But I can't help but shake this feeling that what I said about Madara and Lord First Hokage changed everything Sasuke might have originally thought.

* * *

**Next Time:** Just when I thought I could take a break, that mask guy from the Rain Village appears out of nowhere in the meeting room. Wait! He has the sharingan, and he claims to be Madara Uchiha. What on earth is going on? Whatever he has plan, it's not good. What will Madara has to say? What is the true ambition of the Akatsukis? Read to Find Out...

* * *

**A/N:** Naruto didn't know Juugo's and Suigetsu's name that's why I didn't have him refer them by his name. There's a reason I held back Naruto through most of the fight.

Anyways, for those who wants Naruto/Hinata pairing: STOP REQUESTING IT. If you want Naruto/Hinata pairings check out my other stories involving the Naruto series: Naruto's Different Life, Pokemon Ninja Adventures, Arashi Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I just thought for this story, for those who prefer other pairings than what I usually do, I try something new in the pairings that I'm willing to work with.

Anyways... I'm not sure if I should have Naruto keep Zabuza's Zampacto or not. There's still the matter of the crack on Zabuza's Zampacto. I know it can regenerates after absorbing blood, but its not like Naruto is willing to kill someone with it. I might have a poll set up on the question. It would have to be temporary though.

Also the way I had Naruto fire the Sage Style Chakra Bomb is based off of something I did for Feudal Era's Nine-Tail Fox.

**Fight Against Team Taka**


End file.
